


The Soul of the Dragon

by lisiechan



Series: Soul of the Dragon [1]
Category: Yugioh 5Ds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 279,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisiechan/pseuds/lisiechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signers have the pieces of the Crimson Dragon, but what about the Soul? Meet Lise, the Vessel, and her best friend Fish as they join Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Luna and friends on the path to unlocking the secrets of the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Signers! </p><p>Author: lisiechan<br/>Editor: hetawholockvengerstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready? Set? DUEL!

**Author's Note:**

> (Hey! Editor hetawholockvengerstuck here! Lisiechan is in the process of transferring her work over from ff.net, and I figured I'd leave my first editor's note (sort of, I've left notes on later chapters). The character of Lise doesn't really get fleshed out in this chapter, and not much is explained, but it will all become clear eventually. In the meantime, enjoy lisiechan's writing!)  
> (Oh, and just wait until Fish makes her appearance)  
> (She doesn't know I was here. I think.)

New Domino City: a fast-paced center for turbo duels.The city was majorly different from what it was like in Yugi's time. Now the city is a high tech place where you can catch a duel anywhere!

Speaking of turbo duels, there's one happening in Domino Stadium right now!

//////////

The MC warmed up the crowd for the exciting match as people poured into the stadium: "Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike, it's the moment you've been waiting for! So make some noise for the number one ranked turbo duelist in the world, Jack Atlas!”

A blond-haired, purple-eyed boy burst through the presenter tunnel in the duel stadium. His white, circular duel runner tore through the air and theatrical smoke as adoring fans cheers roared through the arena.

"As he looks to add to his undefeated streak today, one asks the question: can anyone take this man down?" the MC continued.

Jack let go of the runner on his right side, and pumped his fist in the air. "What say we kick this duel into overdrive!" he yelled with a proud little smirk on his face.

//////////

There was something farther beyond the stadium, though. It was called Satellite, an island several hundred yards from New Domino, and very different. Satellite was a ripped-apart relic of what it used to be when it was still connected to the main city. The people in Satellite were ridiculed and looked down upon for living there. Criminals roamed the streets and life was hard, but not for everyone.

In an abandoned and falling apart subway tunnel drove a different boy. Racing through a different kind of track than his old friend Jack, Yusei Fudo still knew the best way to live life in the fast lane.

His friend Lise rode behind him. A bright orange cut-off top that left her shoulders bare stopped at her waist. The sleeves started just below where her shirt ended. Lise's blond hair blew backward in the breeze, apart from the portion she had tied back. Her dark blue jeans and converse played down the striking orange (her favorite color) so it was less blinding.

 _I'm comin' for ya, Jack,_ Yusei thought. His red runner seemed to be working well as he and Lise sped through the tunnel. So far the new chip was performing all right.

_And this time, I'm gonna settle the score!_

//////////////////////

Again at the stadium the MC announced, "And Hunter Pace has finally shown up here to redeem his title!"

Both duelists revved up their runners at the starting line.

 _"Duel Mode engaged, autopilot standing by_ ," the autopilot on the duelist's runners alerted them as the speed world field spell flashed on their monitors.

  
"With their Speed World field spells activated, the action's about to start. Now, for those of you joining us for the first time, let's review the rules of engagement. Once speed world has been activated, the only spells a duelist can use are speed spells! Normal spells now take a back seat to the action. Additionally, a rider's strength is now governed by a duelist's speed counter. The more speed a duelist has the stronger the move they can make!" the MC explained as the tension in the arena heated up.

"Turbo duelists; countdown initiated, ready set duel."

"You're all mine," Hunter claimed as he began the duel.

  
_Jack: 4000_   
_Hunter: 4000_

  
"Turbo duel! Turbo duel!" the cheerleaders shouted as they waved their pom-poms.

"And Hunter has played a powerful trap! Can Jack Atlas recover?" the MC questioned as the duel flitted by.

Jack smirked as yellow light glared past his right. "You've had your fun, but it's time for my victory lap! Now I'm sure you remember my Red Dragon Archfiend from our last match, Hunter. And since you worked so hard to get back here, you can have the honor of falling to my most powerful beast again!" A giant gray and red dragon appeared next to Jack.

Jack spun around so that he was drifting backward and yelled, "Archfiend! Send him back to the junkyard with Scorching Crimson Flare!"

Archfiend opened its mouth and unleashed a blazing inferno of defeat on Hunter as he screamed and lost to, as the MC stated, the best turbo duelist in the world, Jack Atlas.

  
////////

  
Yusei's runner had failed the chip inspection. He slid to a stop, and got off to check the damage, Lise following him. She couldn’t really do much more; mechanics wasn't really her thing. She wiggled her foot around nervously in the dust, unsure what to say.

////////////

  
"And Jack Atlas's undefeated streak continues!" the MC told millions of satisfied fans cheering Jack on as he took his victory lap.

Hunter's runner was steaming and he threw his helmet onto the duel track in frustration.

"Who's the one Master of Faster? Who rules the duels? That's right, it's me!" Jack bragged as he pointed his right hand to the sky.

  
////////////////////////

  
"You can fix it,” Lise said confidently. “I mean, you made my turbo-dueling gear, so you can fix anything.” She helped push the runner towards their home.

Yusei smiled a little. "Thanks. I just need a new acceleration chip."

Lise just nodded, since she had only a small idea of what that actually was.

The two of them stopped when they heard Jack's duel interview on somebody's T.V.

"Mr. Atlas," the MC said, "Can we get a word? Ever since you burst onto the scene with your first duel runner, the competition hasn't been able to keep up. Is it the power in your ride that has catapulted you to the number one ranking in the world?"

Yusei and Lise realized it was the computer they shared with their friends. Three of them were watching Jack as Yusei and Lise rolled Yusei's runner into its repair station.

Lise disappeared for a moment and returned with her sketchbook and a pencil. She pulled over her chair and sat down to sketch quietly on the other side of Yusei's laptop set up by his runner.

On screen Jack rudely grabbed the MC's mike. "Let's get this straight," Jack stated. "It's not the power of the runner, it's the rider! I'll take on anyone on any ride and I'll still be victorious! Anymore questions?" Jack asks. "One more, do you have anything to say to those out there who dream of one day challenging you?"

Before Jack could answer, Yusei gunned his runner. Now the guys noticed him. "Oh, uh, hey Yusei. Hi Lise." Blitz said as Jack challenged "Yes, bring it-"before Tank turned the computer off. Lise waved her hand in their direction, but kept her eyes on her drawing.

"Sorry bout' that, we woulda watched the duel somewhere else, Yus, honest, but the cable we rigged couldn't stretch any further," Tank explained as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack was amazing as always," Nervin added.

"Zip it, Nervin," Blitz scolded as Yusei hooked up his runner. 

"What? What I say, Blitz?" Nervin asked.

"He don't wanna hear about how amazing Jack Atlas was," Blitz reminded him.

"Oh…Sorry," Nervin remembered, too late.

"Only one person should be sorry," Yusei said.

"Right," Blitz agreed with a nod. "Jack still owes ya for what he did."

"Got that right," Yusei said absentmindedly.

"Where ya been, Yus?" Tank asked next, trying to change the subject. The guys looked more to Lise than Yusei. She was more garrulous than him. She didn’t seem to be listening though.

"The tunnels, testing a new acceleration chip," Yusei answered.

"So are you gonna tell us if the new chip worked out or what?" Tank wondered, a bit slow on the uptake.

"Duh, Tank, does it look like it worked?" Blitz said in his pointing out the obvious voice.

"I guess not," Tank realized. "Although, hey, your other runner looked great on T.V."

"Tank!" Blitz jammed his left hand into the back of Tank's head to get him to shut up.

"Just trying to make our friend feel better is all!" Tank defended himself as he pushed Blitz's hand away. "That is Yusei's duel runner. I mean if it weren't for Jack double-crossin' Yus and stealin' his ride, Yus woulda been givin' that interview. Well cuz Jack got all famous with Yus's runner, all the fame fortune and glory are Jack's now!"

"Tank!" Blitz yelled again, and Lise snuck a peak at Yusei's expression. That slight biting curl to his lip meant he wasn’t okay. She had to be able to read his face; she couldn’t read his mind like the others.

"You okay?" Lise whispered so the others couldn’t hear.

"Yeah."

"YUSEI! Hey, Yusei! Are you down here?" echoed throughout the tunnel.

Rally burst into their home, a little out of breath.

"In here, Rally!" Blitz said, raising his right hand to say hi.

"What's up little buddy?" Tank greeted.

"Wait till you see what I got for Yusei!" Rally cried, and ran towards him.

"Yeah?" Yusei said.

"What is it?" Lise leaned over Yusei's shoulder to see better.

Rally dug in his pocket for the item. "Check it out! A Skyline-30 acceleration chip!"

"That's a Skyline?" asked Nervin as he and the others gathered around to see the chip. "Aren't those incredibly expensive?"

Blitz grabbed Rally's arm and examined the chip closer. “It looks like its never been used. Don't tell me you stole this?"

"I didn't steal nothing! It was just layin' on the ground in broad daylight. Maybe someone dropped it," Rally pulled his hand back and hid the chip in his clasped hands as the three guys exchanged looks of doubt.

"Rally ya shouldn'ta taken what don't belong to ya!" Blitz lectured.

"You know how things are here. Nobody leaves nothin' just lyin' around," Tank agreed.

Nervin crouched behind Rally. "If they saw you, they'll track us down and mark us all!" Nervin brushed his left index finger across the little triangle mark on Rally's cheek.

"Chill guys. We’d get through it,” Lise rolled her eyes and returned to shading in her drawing.

Yusei nodded. Rally shot Lise a small grateful look as Yusei stood up. "Rally," Yusei held out his hand. "Let me see that." With wide eyes, Rally handed Yusei the chip.

"This is just what I needed," Yusei said, and turned to put the chip in his runner.

"You can't use that, Yus," Nervin warned.

"You gotta make Rally take it back," Blitz concurred.

"I knew you'd like it! Will it make you faster?" Rally, Yusei, and Lise looked on with undeterred excitement.

"Absolutely!" Yusei assured him as he took the old chip out and put in the new one.

"Well, then maybe he shouldn't return it!" Tank decided, grinning goofily.

“Way to join the rebels,” Lise smiled and held out her hand for a high five.

Tank’s grin widened and he returned Lise’s gesture. Nervin and Blitz glared. "What?"

"We know how you feel, Yus, but I think it's time to bury the past, move on and forget about Jack Atlas," Nervin attempted to dissuade Yusei.

"But Jack also took Yusei's best card, remember, Nervin?" Rally shouted indignantly.

"And you remember Jack's in the city, and the people over there don't take too kindly to those of us from the Satellite."

"Yeah, and? In case you forgot sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself! I’d watch what you say, Nervin. Lise is from the city.”

Lise's face flushed a light pink.

Nervin ignored Rally. "Yusei, us Satellites should just stay put."

Yusei was on his computer as he retorted with; "Jack didn't stay, so why should I? And Rally’s right. Not all city folk are bad." Yusei's eyes slid past the top of his computer to look at Lise.

"Let him go, bro. Don't risk your freedom for some wheels and a card. I think Nerv's right. It's time to put the past in the past," Blitz advised.

Yusei’s runner made two charging noises. He stood up and boosted the engine. An awesome roar of acceleration filled the entire subway.

Everyone stood in amazement for a minute or two as the echoes bounced off the walls.

"Okay, three words: that was AWESOME!" Lise exclaimed.

Yusei let go of the throttle and patted his completed runner.

"Wow! Now that's what I call power!" Rally cried and Yusei nodded. Rally seized Yusei's helmet. "Take it out for a spin! Let's find out what it can do!"

Blinding white light filled the subway tunnel, and the sounds of a helicopter alerted the group that security was less impressed with Yusei's accomplishment.

"What's that?" Tank asked.

Helicopter light beams sweep through the crack over the subway tunnel.

Nervin ran up to peek. "It's Sector Security!"

"Identification number AWX86007, you're in possession of stolen property. Escape is not an option! You're surrounded!" a police officer voice blared down at them. Everybody’s gaze locked on Rally.

The officer said again, "We have you surrounded, 86007!"

"Look whatcha did!" Blitz yelled at Rally, utterly furious.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Rally insisted. "Blitz, I promise I didn't steal anything! It's like I said before; it was just lying there and nobody was around!"

"None of that matters, Rally!" Blitz started, but stopped when Yusei cut him off.

"It's gonna be all right," he told them as he dropped his hand.

"But what should we do?" Blitz asked.

"There's nothing we can do. That mark is like a homin' device. It sends a signal to security!"

"I got that covered," Yusei assured, rapidly typing on his computer.

Up in the helicopter the tracking signal blurred. "Agh! The signal! It's been compromised!"

Yusei sat on his runner and Rally handed him his helmet. "I bought you guys a couple of minutes."

He put on his helmet as Blitz said "Where do you think your goin'?"

"You take the East Tunnel. I'm gonna take this chip out for a test drive." Yusei lowered his visor and, after letting Lise climb up behind him, shredded out of their home.

"You heard the man! Let's bolt!" Blitz ordered and they all ran for the East Tunnel.

Yusei rode up the tunnel stairs and straight into security visuals.

//////////

"This intel was perfect. The prize is in my sights. Lock on to my signal," a bushy-browed turbo-duelist officer said into his head piece before riding off after Yusei with the police car and helicopter right behind him.

The helicopter's spotlight tracked Yusei’s driving.

_Man, I didn't think they'd be on me this quick!_

"Evening, Officer Trudge!" Lise called out to the bushy-browed officer and saluted him mockingly.

Yusei smiled and shook his head. Typical Lise. 

Trudge growled in anger. "Pull over! There's no use trying to escape!"

Yusei turned into an alleyway, easily smashing through a rusty metal gate. He slid to a stop and waited for Trudge and the other officers to do the same. 

Trudge got off his security runner and pushed a button to make his visor go up. "It's been quite a while since the center. I'll thank Jack for setting up this reunion. Jack said with the right bait Rally would lead us right to you. I knew we shoulda locked you up when you were a kid. Looks like I'll finally get my wish, and with you and Rally off to the facility, Jack'll have one less thing to worry about. Now tell me, are you going to make this easy and come along quietly?"

"I will," Yusei said, and Lise looked at him like he was insane. "If you can beat me." Lise relaxed and raised an eyebrow at Trudge.

Trudge laughed and sneered at the two of them. "I see you still think you can outduel sector security. It's too bad the rules say you Satellites can't carry cards."

Yusei and Lise held up their cards. "Rules were made to be broken. Weren't they?" Yusei placed his deck in the duel disk. "Now if I win this duel, Rally, Lise, and I are free to go. No questions asked, Trudge."

"The law does not negotiate with-" the officer previously in the squad car started to say, but Trudge put his arm out.

"And what's in it for me should I accept your proposal?"

The other officer tried again; "But Article 4B clearly states that…"

"Well allow me to clearly state this; get moving or else," Trudge threatened.

"This is highly improper!"

"I said move, or would you prefer to be working on trash detail?" Trudge finally lost his temper.

"Back to command center everyone, direct orders," the officer finally went back to tell the others, and the car exited the premises leaving just Lise, Yusei, and Trudge.  
"Well, should you accept and win, you'll tell Sector Security to call off their hunt for Rally," Yusei said.

"And how does that benefit me?"

"Cuz I'm gonna say it was me who stole the chip, and that I tried to flee the scene, but couldn't outrun your pursuit. A statement like that'll probably bump you up to Sargent. So what do ya say officer?" Yusei closed his eyes as he turned away.

Trudge raised an eyebrow. "What about Lise? How do I know she won’t try anything?”

"I don’t cheat," Lise promised, "unlike some people."

"Then in that case, you've got yourself a deal…. fool," Trudge accepted. He mounted his runner.

The two duelists' lined up for the start of their duel.

"Here we go," Trudge said and lowered his visor. Yusei did the same.

"Duel mode engaged, autopilot activated," both runners informed their riders.

  
_Yusei: 4000_   
_Trudge: 4000_

  
"Let's ride!" both duelists cried.

"I can't wait to finally put you away," Trudge said. "And my Assault Dog's gonna help make sure of it!"

  
_(Assault Dog: Atk: 1200 Def: 800)_

  
"With it on the field I place a card face down and end my turn.”

"It's my move then! I summon Speed Warrior!" A gray fighter monster with a breathing tank appeared on Yusei's field.

  
_(Speed Warrior: Atk: 900 Def: 400)_

  
"You never were good at math, now were you? I mean, that monster's attack points are less than mine. Why bother summoning him out?" Trudge bragged.

Yusei accelerated, and Speed Warrior's attack points changed to 1800.

"Hey, why'd his attack points double like that?" Trudge questioned as Yusei pulled up next to him.

"I heard you were at the bottom of your class at the academy, and I can see why now," Yusei quipped. "That aside, my Speed Warrior is going to take out your Assault Dog!"

  
_Yusei: 4000_   
_Trudge: 3400_

  
"You always were a know-it-all. Well, I'm about to teach you a brand new lesson, Yusei." As Trudge spoke another Assault Dog appeared. "See, when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its place."

"Still using the same old deck I see," Yusei commented, and threw a card face down on the field to end his turn.

"And now that your Speed Warrior's attack points are halved I remove my Assault Dog from play to bring out Handcuffs Dragon!" Trudge summoned a skinny dragon with half a handcuff for a mouth, and the other half for a tail.

  
_(Handcuffs Dragon: Atk: 1800 Def: 1800)_

  
"Here's a great math lesson: with 1800 attack points your Speed Warrior's about to get subtracted from the field!" Trudge declared. Handcuffs Dragon charged.

"Not if I play my face down, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei countered. "With this I can absorb your dragon's attack and save my Speed Warrior!"

"You mean that would've happened if not for the Wire Tap trap card!" Trudge used his own counter trap. "Handcuffs Dragon, take out his monster!" Trudge’s dragon used its cuff mouth to squeeze Speed Warrior into the graveyard.

  
_Yusei: 3100_   
_Trudge: 3400_

  
"Your deck's made up of cards others threw away! And no matter how you patch it up, trash is still trash!" Trudge was getting cocky.

Yusei's eyes narrowed fiercely. "I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!"

  
_(Sonic Chick: Atk:300 Def:300)_

  
"Next I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"Just like a Satellite to hide behind junk. Well, I'll flush you out!" Trudge declared haughtily. "One, two, three."

Lise gasped when she realized what he was doing, and grit her teeth. _I hope Yusei can stop this!_

"Now by sending those three cards to my graveyard, I can special summon Montague Dragon to the field!"

A giant blue three headed dragon dominated the field, and roared because its attack points were 3000.

"And with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only a matter of time before this duel is over, and I get to turn you in."

"Quite the beast," Yusei muttered to himself.

"I hope you know what you’re doing,” Lise admitted.

“You worry too much,” Yusei smiled reassuringly at her.

"Handcuffs Dragon, take out Yusei’s Sonic Chick!" Trudge exclaimed. "And with him out of the way I'm just one attack from putting you away for good. Go, Power Collage!" A red, yellow and green ray of light appeared in each dragon head's mouth. The rays turn into a triple laser that slammed straight into Yusei.

  
_Yusei: 0100_   
_Trudge: 3400_

  
Yusei's speed decrease was synonymous with his Speed Counter decrease. 

"There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!" Trudge said.

 _He's right, but I've never relied on just one card before, and I don't plan on starting now. Let's see what I got for you…._ Yusei drew and cracked the tiniest of smiles."I summon out, the Junk Synchron tuner monster!" An orange machine-looking small tuner monster was summoned.

  
_(Junk Synchron: Atk: 1300 Def: 500)_

  
"You have a tuner monster? That can't be!”

"And yet somehow it is. Next up I activate the Graceful Revival trap card. And it allows me to do what we Satellites do best; recycle my Speed Warrior from my graveyard" Speed Warrior seemed to appear out of the card. It triumphantly returned to Yusei's field.

"Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon... Junk warrior!"

Junk Synchron turned into three rings that encircled two stars Speed Warrior had become. Both the rings and stars flew into the air. An enormous flash of light appeared, and from it Junk Warrior emerged! The powerful purple monster upgraded from Junk Synchron.

"Let's rev it up!"

  
_(Junk Warrior: Atk: 2300 Def: 1300)_

  
"Clever move, but your monster's still not strong enough to stop my Montague Dragon. Looks like after all that, you still underestimated the power of my beast!"

"And you underestimated the power of my deck! Go Vision Wind!" Yusei shouted.

"My Vision Wind? You won that from me on your last day at the Reeducation Center. What are you gonna do with it?" Trudge was starting to panic.

"Win this duel," Yusei answered. "As I'm sure you remember, Vision Wind lets me summon one level two or below monster from my graveyard, and I summon my Speed Warrior! With it on the field, Junk Warrior's special ability activates; making Junk Warrior 900 points stronger!"

"My Junk Warrior's gonna make sure we stay free!" Yusei proclaimed as Junk Warrior's right fist glowed yellow and punched Handcuffs Dragon into the graveyard.

_Yusei: 0100_   
_Trudge: 2000_

Trudge sneered, "I bet you thought by attacking you'd only be hurting me, but in fact you really just hurt yourself! But that's nothing new is it, Yusei? As I recall you were always one to act first and think second. Reminds me of the time you tried to break curfew with Rally. You never thought you'd be caught, but one never does until they are. I can still remember the scared look on Rally's face, and I can't wait to see it again once your friend is rounded up."

Handcuffs Dragon's ghost appeared and latched onto Junk Warrior, decreasing its attack from 3200 to 1400.

"Well keep waiting, cuz I'm not losing! I activate the trap card Equip Shot! This releases my warrior from your dragon's grip, and lets me use its ability against you!" At Yusei's words Junk Warrior ripped off Handcuffs Dragon and chucked it at Montague Dragon instead.

"You can't use my monster against me!" Trudge complained while the 3000 attack points of Montage became 1200.

"Woohoo! We're goin' home tonight!"

Yusei grinned and nodded. "Junk Warrior, end this!"

With that Junk Warrior ended the duel spectacularly as he socked Montague Dragon, and Trudge's Life Points, down the drain.

_Yusei: 0100_   
_Trudge: 0000_

Yusei and Lise pulled up a few feet in front of Trudge's parked runner.

"You mentioned earlier about how you wanted to teach me a lesson. Well how bout' I leave you with this: don't underestimate us Satellites or our decks. Because what you see as weakness is what truly makes us strong." Yusei preached.

"That's not cheesy at all," Lise muttered.

The tires of his runner threw up sparks as he accelerated away. 

"Tell Jack thanks for the chip," Yusei added.

"Things ain't over between you and me," Trudge vowed, watching them leave.


	2. You Want a Fight?

Yusei was again speeding through the subway tunnels in Satellite. The chip he received earlier from Rally was working perfectly.

////////////////

In slightly more comfortable standards Jack mused over where and how he came to be in the city.

_Ah, now this is the view that I was always meant to have, even if I did have to double cross a few friends to get it. And to think that it was only a few years ago that I was living amongst the losers and garbage of the Satellite. I'm glad that nightmare is over._

Jack looked at one of his cards.

_Stardust Dragon, I wonder if Yusei still misses you._

"Quite the view isn't it, Jack?" Goodwin said from the doorway. "Still thinking about your days in the Satellite?"

"I'm done thinking about that dump, Goodwin."

"That's good, Jack, because sometimes dwelling in the past can cost you your future, and we've worked too hard to let that happen. Now shouldn't you be focusing on your match this evening?"

Jack hmphed and threw Yusei's card into his deck sitting on the table. Stardust obviously didn't slide in perfectly with the other cards. It landed halfway in between Jack's deck and jutted out at every angle "I'm plenty focused, Goodwin. You don't have to worry about me dwelling in the past. Cuz' if I had my way, Satellite would've been destroyed years ago."

"I understand how you feel, but the Satellite plays a valuable role in our society. Everyone has been given a role in life. Those in the Satellite exist so that the chosen may prosper. They keep our city functioning by recycling what the chosen discard. Without the Satellite, New Domino City could not exist. Glamorous a role it is not, but a necessary one for everyone's survival. But you know that already, don't you Jack? How silly of me to give a history lesson to someone who experienced it firsthand. Now leave your memories of that place where they belong. It's time for you to make new ones."

"You're right, but what if my past comes looking for me?"

///////////////////////////////

Back in the subway tunnel Rally watched the darkness of one end of the tunnel. He held a stopwatch, his thumb poised above the stop button.

Rally turned his head to avoid the dust as Yusei and Lise rocketed into view. His runner was steaming just a little. Rally checked the time he measured on the stopwatch.

"Yusei, that's your best time yet!" Rally told him and displayed the stopwatch. "You think it's gonna be fast enough to get you to New Domino City?"

Yusei's raised his visor and glanced at the stopwatch. "It better be." Lise climbed off the runner and joined Rally on the side of the track.

“You gonna go again?” Rally asked eagerly. “Either way I know you can do it!”

"I hope your right about this," Yusei smiled and put his visor back down. "Time me again."

Without another word Yusei sped away. Lise and Rally lost sight of him quickly.

//////////////////////

"Jack, you're a part of New Domino City now. The only link you have to the Satellite is Yusei Fudo. And you can rest assured that we're taking every precaution to keep that link buried," Goodwin told Jack back in the city.

////////////////////////

"Okay, Nervin, your turn!" Tank said as he, Blitz, and Nervin carried three boxes each of recycled materials at their job.

"I'm thinking a cheeseburger with bacon and extra onion rings."

"Don't forgot the french fries and an extra thick milkshake.”

"Good one...whoa!" Tank struggles to keep his three boxes from falling.

"Or lemonade."

"But nothing beats dipping hot French fries into a cold chocolate shake. It really brings out the flavor. Oh, I could dream about it, so guys, you think we'll ever taste a real cheesbu-ahhh!" Tank cried as the middle boy out of three on a bench put out his leg to trip Tank. The three boxes contents splayed out across the floor.

"Tank, what happened?" Nervin and Blitz discarded their boxes, making an even bigger mess

"I fell."

"On the contrary, it's actually called a trip," the boy in the middle corrected.

"It looks like he scuffed up your shoe real bad. What do ya think he should do about it?" the boy's friend on the left said in a mocking tone. The friend on the right sniggered.

"How bout' he buys me a brand new pair of kicks and we call it even. I wear a size eleven," the boy smirked.

"You'll get nothin', got that? Unless you want a bruise to match that mark on your face? It'd be an improvement," Blitz told him defiantly.

"I'll show you an improvement!" the boy rose from his seat and grabbed the front of Blitz's shirt.

"Guys, a little help?" Blitz nerves got the better of him just before the boy punched him.

/////////////////////////

Back in the subway, Lise was bandaging cuts.

"I thought I knew what I was doing when I challenged those bullies. Boy was I wrong; I mean they just ran us over!" Blitz complained.

"Yeah, I know, I didn't even get a chance to get into the fetal position!" Nervin complained. He winced when Lise moved on to him.

"Now I gotta buy some new shoes for that guy," Tank sounded weary.

"Guys come on, lighten up! Yusei maxed out his duel runner!" Rally cried as Lise finished up. She closed the lid of the first aid kit with a snap. She stood up, retrieved her sketchbook, and sat down to sketch in her usual spot.

"Yeah, like how maxed out?"

"Enough to get out of here."

"You shoulda seen him and his runner speeding through the tunnels!" Rally couldn’t contain his excitement. "What did you think, Lise?"

Lise took the chance to be a smart ass. "Words cannot describe the sensation of awesomeness.”

"Is that a quote?" Yusei wondered with an added raise of his brow.

"No, it's an original."

Rally’s grin widened and turned to Yusei. "So Yusei, are you gonna go for it tonight?" Yusei nodded and Rally’s smile grew.

"Am I the only one who's got a bad feeling about all this?" Blitz inquired.

"I do, but that's not really saying much, cuz I've got a bad feeling about everything," Nervin said.

"Yeah, but don't worry guys, I got it all planned out. I think."

“Well that’s completely reassuring.” Lise's words dripped with sarcasm.

//////////

In the Sector Security headquarters, Trudge was meeting with his boss. "Captain, I know you're less than happy about Yusei getting away, but is this new pursuit deck really necessary? I don't need any help catching that Satellite."

"Well, judging from your last duel, I beg to differ. Now listen up, if I had my way you'd have been handing out parking tickets until you retire, and this special pursuit deck would've gone to someone who goes by the book. But apparently Mr. Jack Atlas thinks you deserve a second chance. And when Jack Atlas says do something, I do it," the captain explained to Trudge.

"So what are my orders?"

"Find Yusei and his duel runner and bring them in. There are some very powerful people who want him off the streets. Permanently."

"Understood, captain."

"And just so you remember, there are no third chances with Mr. Atlas. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Officer Trudge?"

"Yes, sir. He may have caught me off guard in our last duel, but next time I'll be ready. You won't be disappointed. When you lock onto the chip's homing signal, let me know."

////////////////////////////

"So what's this plan you think might work, Yusei?" Tank asked.

"It's gotta work, Tank!" Rally declared.

"I hope you're right, Rally. Cuz if everything falls into place, Stardust Dragon will be mine again, and we'll all be one step closer to leaving the Satellite," Yusei said.

"Yus, are you sure that card is worth the risk? Do you really think one card's gonna make a difference?"

"Of course it will! Don't you remember the feeling when you first saw it in action? I'll never forget it!" Tank swore, thinking on the memory fondly.

"Yeah, and when he summoned his Stardust Dragon I couldn't believe my eyes, or ears! I mean you were screaming at the top of your lungs, Blitz!" Nervin recalled.

"Right, I lost my voice for a week after all that hollerin'. Too bad Jack took away our dreams."

"Well, Yusei's about to get them back. Cuz with this new runner, Jack doesn't stand a chance!" Rally assured them.

"Yeah, what are we waitin' for?"

"Midnight tonight."

"Why, what's at midnight?" Nervin questioned.

"The tiniest of opportunities. Check this out, guys." Yusei brought up a simulation on his computer that they all crowded around. "See, the only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipe line here. Problem is they flood it with trash 24 hours a day seven days a week. But once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pods. Then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened, and that's when I'll get my chance to make it through."

"A sewer?" Nervin wrinkled his nose doubtfully. "That sounds a bit unhygienic. The odors and fumes alone-"

"Remind us of you," the bully from before interrupted. He and his buddies stalked in like the owned the place.

"Yeah, you stink like the garbage you recycle," his dimwitted friend added.

Yusei and Lise glowered at the boys. They'd seen these types of people before.

"That's a pretty sweet runner you got there," the first boy remarked, walking closer and cracking his knuckles. "How much do you want for it?"

"The runner's not for sale, so beat it," Blitz broke it to them.

"Well, if it's not for sale, how about you give it to me instead of the shoes we're here to collect? Or would you prefer I go topside and tell Sector Security that you're hiding an illegal duel runner down here?"

"Here's an idea," Lise smiled hungrily, tossed her sketchbook aside, cracked her knuckles, and stepping in front of the runner. “Fight me for it.”

All three bullies laughed. 

"And why would we do that? You're just a stupid girl! There's no way you can beat us!”

"Then what's the problem? Since I'm just a little girl. Your odds of winning should be pretty good,” Lise persuaded. Her whole body was tense, poised for a brawl.

"You know what, fine, we'll fight you. All three of us, one-on-one, and at the end whoever is still standing wins the runner," the bully proposed.

"You sure you wanna go one-on-one?”

“We’re sure. We should at least give the lady a chance. Slim as it may be already,” the bully taunted.

“Fine, and no chickening out.”

"Um…Lise? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blitz whispered.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine. And I have a feeling this is gonna be a ton of fun," Lise confirmed and smiled an icy smile. She started to stretch herself out, cracking her back and neck too.

Lise and her first opponent faced each other. 

"The winner is declared when one person can't get up, or is knocked into the subway tunnel!" the leader said.

Lise nodded and took a deep calming breath. Her opponent stood and giggled almost neurotically.

Rally trembled with anxiety as he and the others watched. He moved closer to Yusei. "Are you sure she can do this, Yusei?"

"Oh yeah, just watch, she'll be fine," Yusei smiled and crossed his arms knowingly.

"If you say so."

"Begin!" yelled the leader, and he threw his hand down to signal both fighters to start.

Lise's opponent ran straight at her. He was quick, but Lise was ready. She dodged his right punch and slammed her elbow into his gut. He retreated slightly, trying to catch his breath. Instead of regaining his lost wind, he was knocked out cold by a sidekick to the chest.

The two other bullies watched with their mouths hanging wide open. The bully Lise had kicked was lying on the ground and didn’t appear to be getting up soon.

Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin had identical looks on their faces. Yusei just smirked.

"Um…Lise wins?" Rally spoke tentatively; the first astonished person to find their voice.

Lise smiled briefly in his direction, a real smile, one that reached her eyes this time. "Who's next?"

The leader shoved his lackey towards Lise; the poor guy was shaking a little as he raised his fists. "Fight," the leader said half-heartedly. 

This one was easily a foot taller than Lise. Her eyes were cold and calculating, staring and waiting. He tried a punch, letting Lise block and swiftly delivered a right hook to her ear. Lise cried out and backed up, grimacing and holding her throbbing appendage. She centered herself and waited, hoping she looked more hurt than she was letting on. Lug punched again and this time Lise snatched his hand and held his arm tightly against her body.

“Hey! That really hurts!"

“That’s the idea!” Lise yelled. She brought her knee up and it quickly buried itself in the guy's stomach. He groaned heavily and sat down.

The leader stepped out. "I'll show you guys how to beat her. Sometimes when you need something done, you have to do it yourself! That runner is as good as mine!"

“You really shouldn’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched.”

“Huh?”

“Expression.”

Instead of punching, the leader started off with a kick; Lise ducked. He tried another kick and Lise stepped back to avoid it. The next kick she caught and jammed the side of her shoe into the back of the bully's knee like a jackknife. In his panic, the leader's fist clipped Lise’s cheek. She dropped him, but he fell hard on his ass. Lise was the only one still standing.

His eyes widened as Lise squatted down beside him. “W-whattaya want?”

“Get out, and leave us alone,” Lise growled. “Don’t come back.”

“Y-you got it,” the bully stammered. He grabbed his friends and the three of them high-tailed it out of there.

Lise brushed her hands off as she walked towards her own friends. They stared at her for a few seconds.

"That was awesome!" Rally cried and ran forward to hug Lise.

"Thanks Rally, but that was easy," Lise returned the hug with a small smile due to the painful bruise blooming on her cheek.

“Thank God that runner is here to stay,” Blitz grinned.

“I was so nervous I almost wet my pants!” Nervin proclaimed.

“Whoa, man, TMI.”

"That was cool! Could you teach me how to fight like that?" Tank jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sure, whenever you want," Lise promised.

"I wouldn't, if I were you. Her training program could kill you," Yusei advised with a smile. “I almost died.”

Lise stuck her tongue out at him, and Yusei rolled his eyes, handing Lise her sketchbook. "You almost forgot this."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly, and accepted her drawings.

Blitz raised an eyebrow, spying an opportune moment. "Do you two need a room?"

"NO!" the two of them cried simultaneously.

The others laughed as Yusei and Lise’s faces turned bright red.

“What’s for dinner?” Tank finally changed the subject. He aimed for the kitchen. “I’m in the mood for breakfast.”

“Bacon and eggs,” Blitz agreed, licking his lips.

"Bacon? You're kidding, right?" Nervin said. "We haven't had bacon in years."

"I don't think we have eggs, either," Rally said, following the men into the kitchen.

Lise stopped Yusei. "Sorry I bet your runner. You know how I get when people piss me off.”

He shrugged. "It's okay; I knew you'd win. Even I can't beat you in a fight, but when it comes to dueling there's no chance of you winning against me."

"In your dreams! You're lucky you're leaving soon or I'd duel you right here and now!"

"Yeah right," Yusei rolled his eyes and sat down to make final adjustments on his runner. Lise's palm heel struck the side of Yusei's head. "Hey!"

"Don't push your luck, wise guy." Lise cracked a smile, grabbing her sketchbook before heading into her room.

Yusei rubbed his head in the place where Lise made contact and smiled. He caught Rally peering curiously at him from the kitchen doorway. "What?" He could feel his face growing hot again.

"Oh, nothing. Just...get ready to go," Rally said with a grin.

"Whatever.”


	3. The Pipeline Less Traveled By

"You've only got one shot at this, Yusei. The maintenance hatch only opens at midnight, and only stays open for three minutes after that," Nervin drilled.

"He knows…." Rally said.

"Then they flood that pipeline with garbage."

"He knows!"

"And as soon as you jump over the sewage plant's fence the security will be-"

"HE KNOWS! Try being positive for once, Nervin."

"I thought I was…"

"Hey Yusei," Blitz called.

"Hmm?"

"Can you really do this?"

"A test run is one thing, but…uh…the real thing is something else." Nervin sounded worried. "If they catch you it-"

"Don't listen to these guys, Yusei, just…uh…I don't know, hit the gas and don't ever look back," Tank suggested with an encouraging smile.

"Almost forgot!" Rally exclaimed and jumped into the tunnel where Yusei is sat upon his runner ready to go. "Here, for good luck." Rally handed Yusei a card.

"What is it, Rally?" A yellow machine monster with a traffic light on its puffy yellow hat and turbo rockets for arms with a bronze top for a bottom was displayed on the card.

"Turbo Booster."

"Wasn't this your father's card?"

Rally bobbed his head. "I want you to take it. Like my dad always said, 'you never know when you might need a boost.' I just hope it can help get back your Stardust Dragon from Jack"

Yusei smiled and added the card to his deck. "Hey, where's Lise?"

"Ready to get this show on the road?" she asked and stepped out of the hallway that lead to each of their rooms. Lise had her turbo-dueling gear and a small orange backpack on.

"Ready to go then,” Yusei raised an amused eyebrow. “Hop on!"

The two mounted the runner, put on their helmets and lowered their visors. 

"Don't slow down for nothing!" Blitz instructed as Yusei and Lise zoomed out of the tunnel.

//////////////////////////

"We have movement! Yusei's gone topside!" an officer at the Sector Security headquarters informed Trudge.

"So where is he?"

"He's in the east sector. Switching to satellite imaging now." The screen monitoring Yusei's movements turned from a map to a high def. image of Yusei riding across Satellite with Lise right behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trudge asked, watching the screen. "Lock on to that chip!" Trudge ordered, running out the door. "Then open up a com link and update me. Do not lose him!"

Trudge was on the streets trying to pursue his targets. "Trudge, they just turned left on Capulet, heading south on Davis Drive."

The officer radioed in. "On my way, Central."

///////////////////

"The maintenance hatch opens in four minutes! Let's book it!" Blitz told the rest of the gang.

"Wait up," Tank requested as they run up a flight of stairs.

The four of them come to a ladder. "Careful," Nervin warned.

"Not now Nervin!" Blitz reprimanded.

They made it to the top of the roof. Blitz peered through his binoculars.

"Can you see them?" Rally asked.

"There they go! Oh yeah!"

"We've got a clear signal on the monitor!" Nervin reported and flipped open the laptop with satellite images of both Yusei and Lise. "Looks like they're approaching the sewage plant!"

////////////////////

"WARNING! WARNING! You are entering an unauthorized zone. Turn back immediately," the alarm for the sewage plant advised. Sirens started to blare.

Without warning, Trudge slammed into Yusei's left side. "Pull over, Yusei! Where do ya think you two are goin? Don't you know that its two hours past curfew, or can you still not tell time?" Trudge mocked. 

Yusei ignored him.

"Are they going for the sewage plant?" Trudge wondered, stewing with frustration.

Yusei rode straight through a parking meter, destroying it, and hopped the fence, Lise clutching him tightly.

"Hanson, come in, open the security gates and do it quick!" Trudge ordered into his com link. He easily rode through the open gates.

"Their heading for the compactors," Hanson warned.

"I'm on it; they won't get far. There's nowhere they can go."

The duo turned left. Trudge gained ground and did the same.

"Yusei, he's coming up fast!” Lise squeaked.

"I know, I know!"

“This should be fun!” Trudge sneered. He was practically on top of them.

"In your dreams!" Lise yelled. She'd finally come up with an idea. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her only smoke grenade and tossed it behind them. Trudge swerved, lost for a moment in the thick gray smoke, giving the duo enough time to speed away.

"This is gonna be close! We only have a minute left!" Lise worried.

"That hatch! You're planning on using it to get to New Domino City!" Trudge realized.

"Took you long enough to figure out," Lise said.

"There's no chance of that happening!" Trudge gunned his runner and came almost even with Yusei's back wheel.

The hatch began to close; trash started to flow into the tunnel again.

Too busy with pursuing Yusei, Trudge didn’t see the oncoming trash till Yusei swerved to avoid it.

"Hold on, Lise!"

Yusei leaned to the left and circled the pipeline walls before grinding and leaning a hard sideways. Avoiding trash the entire way, they just barely scooted underneath the hatch before it closed for the next month.

Back in the tunnel, Trudge screamed into his headset. "Central, tell them to shut off the trash compactors! Shut off the trash!" Too late; a wall of garbage smashed into Trudge and carried him away.

//////////////////////

Lise finally relaxed her grip on Yusei when they came to a stop. She looked at skyline of the city, deep in thought.

"Hey, Yusei," a voice suddenly greeted, “evening, Lise.” Yusei pulled over and took off his helmet. Jack was standing on a highway a ways above the two of them.

"Hello, Jack," Yusei replied coldly. Lise just blinked.

Jack laughed tauntingly. "Long time, no see. How've ya been? What's the matter, Yusei? Aren't you happy to see your old friend, Jack? So you made good time, didn't you? I hope Officer Trudge didn't inconvenience you too much. Please don't take it personally; he's just doing what I pay him to do. Now then, what brings you here?"

"I want my Stardust Dragon back."

"Then I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well?"

"I don't need it."

"So it's just the card? I would've thought you moved on by now, since it seems you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way, how's the new one treatin' ya?"

"I got no complaints. And how's the one you stole from me? Still running well I hope."

"You never could let go of anything, could you, Yusei?"

"I never was one to forgive and forget. Now where's my card?"

"What's the rush? Don't you wanna catch up on old times?" Jack asked mockingly.

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!" Yusei's fist clenched as his temper rose.

"Oh, you mean this old thing here?" Jack whipped the card out with a dramatic flourish.

Lise breathed out of the side of her mouth exasperatedly. _He’s such a fucking drama queen._

The card had a white dragon with darker blue scales on its chest sides and face. Stardust's wings were pure white, with claws and a horned snout.

"This card was wasting away with you in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hands of a loser," Jack said.

"Why did you take it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite? It was meant to help us all."

"Well, it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City. And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back. Here, take it, I sure don't need it anymore," Jack said, and tossed the card down to Yusei.

Yusei stared at the card and made up his mind.

"What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?" Jack wondered indifferently.

Yusei threw the card back at Jack. He caught it just as effortlessly.

"What the heck, Yus?" Lise demanded. "You got the card back! What are you doing?"

"I want the card, but I wanna make you pay for what you did even more!" Yusei declared, stepping off his runner. "And when I beat you, then I'll take my card back."

Jack smirked. "You always were a dreamer. Well, get ready, cuz here comes your wakeup call!"

////////////////////

Speeding across the highway, Jack lead the way. Yusei and Lise followed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just take the card from him?" Lise offered moodily. "I mean, he was wavin' the thing around like a baseball bat earlier!"

Yusei smiled. "No, this way I can make Jack regret what he did, and still get my card back." He addressed Jack. "When are ya gonna tell me where we're headed, Jack?"

"Stop your worryin' and enjoy the view already. So, what do you think of New Domino City? It's a little step up from the Satellite, isn't it? But if you get homesick, I'm sure I can find a trash bin for you to play in."

"Are we gonna duel, or are you gonna play tour guide all night?"

Lise observed the city nervously as buildings whooshed by. _Okay, maybe coming here was a mistake. There are too many things that I wanted to forget…_

"Well, since you worked so hard to get here, I figured I'd show you the sights before you get shipped back to the Satellite Sector," Jack explained crudely.

"We'll see about that." The lights and shapes of the city reflected off of all three duelist's visors.

"Yes we will. We're here; welcome to the Kaiba Dome!"

The same arena Jack had previously dueled in loomed ahead in the darkness. Nobody noticed, but the security video camera caught sight of them.

///////////////////

In the hallway of the engineering department in the heart of New Domino, Director Goodwin walked through the halls with Jack's attendant, Mina, by his side.

She put her hand up and whispered to Goodwin. "Sir, Mr. Atlas is missing!"

"What! Are you saying that Jack just vanished? I assigned you to be his personal handler! Now if anything unfortunate should happen to him, I'm holding you personally responsible!" Goodwin pressured Mina, his voice seething with contained rage.

A small man with purple hair, red face paint and a red coat stood in Goodwin's office observing the team monitoring the city below.

"Lazar," Goodwin alerted the clown-like man whilst entering.

"Ah, Mr. Goodwin, I've been waiting for you." Lazar bowed. "I see you brought the troublemaker." Meaning he's referring to Mina. "Well, lucky for her we found Mr. Atlas. But we're not sure who's with him."

"It's the Satellite duelists, Yusei Fudo, and Elizabeth Kururugi," Goodwin informed the other two.

"But Sir, I thought it was highly illegal to duel against a Satellite duelist?" Lazar said rhetorically.

The three of them watched the monitor in Goodwin's office. It displayed Yusei and Lise looking around the dome while Jack looked on.

"That's why what we see here, stays here. I want to see how Jack handles himself on his own. But just in case, keep all guards on standby," Goodwin instructed.

////////////////////////

"This duel dome is impressive, isn't it? Television just doesn't do it justice. Now imagine it filled with thousands of adoring fans. All of em' chanting your name, and cheering you on. But that's something you're never going to experience, Yusei. Cuz after this duel, the only people cheering you on will be your loser friends in the Satellite. And that's if they don't turn their backs on you once you return without their Stardust Dragon!" Jack held up the card and light splashed through the darkness. "I wish I could be there to see their faces when you try explaining to them how you had their card, but got greedy and turned it down in order to duel me! You're gonna regret ever coming here Yusei!"

Lise groaned irritatedly. _He's waving it around again._ _He always did like hearing himself talk…_

Jack slid Stardust into his deck. "Cuz I'm gonna beat you with your own card!"

////////////////////////

"Duel mode activated."

Yusei lowered his visor and Lise did the same to be able to follow along. "I'll just be watching you guys from the stands. Kick his ass for me, will ya?" Lise grinned.

Yusei smiled for half a second and nodded.

"Now then, try not to get scared. This course can be really rough on first timers," Jack said, and pushed a button on his runner. "Duel mode engaged; autopilot standing by."

_Jack: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

"LET'S RIDE!"


	4. Awakening

"Yusei, I always did enjoy dueling you. We've been battling with these monsters in our decks since we were kids. And this, old friend, is gonna be a trip down memory lane," Jack said.

"Here's to history," Yusei slapped a card down on his duel disk. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!"

_(Quillbolt Hedgehog: Atk: 800 Def: 800)_

A brown hedgehog with nuts and bolts sticking out of its back appeared on the field. The monster turned blue for defense mode.

"Well, now isn't that a blast from the past!" Jack's speed counters increased to one, and so did Yusei's. "As is this; my Mad Archfiend!"

A warrior with a skull in a mouth for a stomach, with a red-hooded face and bones on its shoulders was summoned.

_(Mad Archfiend: Atk: 1800 Def: 0000)_

"This is just like old times. Just 200 miles per hour faster! Now Mad Archfiend, stick it to that Quillbolt!" At Jack's words, Mad Archfiend chewed up the skull in its stomach and spat it out at Quillbolt, sending it straight to the graveyard. "Things seem to have started the way our last duel ended, with you losing precious life points!"

_Yusei: 3000_

_Jack: 4000_

Yusei's speed counters dropped back down to zero. "You'll regret doing that, Jack!"

"Yusei, the only thing I'm gonna regret is that this duel isn't being broadcast to the millions of fans around the globe who cheer for me night after night! They've earned the right to witness my greatest challenge ever, and my greatest victory! You do realize that you're gonna end up losing this battle tonight, don't you?" Jack announced haughtily.

"You just keep talking Jack."

“Why do I have such a bad feeling about this duel?” Lise mused from the stands.

////////////////////

"There's no need for you to be concerned, Mr. Goodwin. This Satellite, he is nothing! I'll have him arrested and that will put an end to all of this silliness once and for all. And then, we can ship this Yusei off to the facility where he won't cause any more problems," Lazar proposed, smiling wickedly at the monitor. "Just say the word and my men will stop this."

"Let them have their fun for a little longer."

//////////////////

Yusei's Speed Counters increased to one and Jack's to two. "I'm up to speed! And now I can summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode!" The familiar orange tuner popped onto the field.

Jack smiled condescendingly. _  
_

"Remember when I said you'd regret taking out my Quillbolt? Well here's why: thanks to my Junk Synchron's special ability, I can bring it back to the field."

"Big deal, Yusei, you need to do better!" Jack downplayed Yusei's move.

Yusei scowled, "And I will! I tune my Junk Synchron with Quillbolt Hedgehog to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

Junk Synchron turned into three green loops while Quillbolt transformed into two stars. Junk Warrior, a fifth level monster, hit the field full throttle!

"LETS REV IT UP!"

"If that's the best you've got, you're in trouble!"

"I think the only thing in trouble right now is your Mad Archfiend! Junk Warrior, send him to the scrap heap!"

Junk Warrior's eyes glowed red, and he swung his arm to gear up for a punch that sent Mad Archfiend packing.

_Yusei: 3000_

_Jack: 3500_

"It's my turn now!" Jack drew his card. "I summon Twin Shield Defender in defense mode!"

A monster with half shields for hands appeared on Jack's field.

_(Twin Shield Defender: Atk: 700 Def: 1600)_

"Plus I'll throw down a little facedown for later.”

Yusei looked at his display on the monitor. _I don't like this at all. It's not like Jack to toy around. He usually cuts right to the chase. What are you planning?_

"You thinking of giving up already? You can if you like," Jack suggested mockingly.

Yusei’s response was to draw a card. "I summon Speed Warrior! And now his 900 attack points are added to Junk Warrior's, but you know that already don't you, Jack? It's the same combo I used back in the Satellite to get security off your back. If it weren't for me and my Junk Warrior, you might still be rotting in the Facility." Junk Warrior's attack points rose from 2300 to 3200. "And now, due to my Speed Warrior's special ability, his attack points are double! So say goodbye to your Twin Shield Defender!"

Speed Warrior moved in to kick the shield monster into the graveyard, and the monster was destroyed with a groan. The only problem was that there seemed to be a small purple cloud left behind from the monster previously destroyed.

"And you can say goodbye to half of your Junk Warrior's attack points now! See, by destroying my Twin Shield Defender, you activated its special ability! Bet you're glad Sector Security wasn't as prepared as I am when you stepped in to cover for me!" Jack explained as Junk Warrior's attack points dropped.

"Really? Because you just left yourself wide open for an attack!" Yusei pointed out. _Just as long as that card stays face down…_ "I've been waiting to do this since our last duel, Jack! Junk Warrior, attack him directly!"

_Yusei: 3000_

_Jack: 1900_

Jack's speed counters were reduced down to three instead of four. "Remember how you said you saved me, Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Well the whole thing was a set up to get me closer to your runner, and that dragon card of yours was an added bonus!" Jack revealed.

Yusei looked up at Lise for confirmation, but she wouldn’t meet his eyes. _How could I be so stupid?_

"They say the truth will set you free, but in this case it's gonna cost ya! And by activating my Space Gate trap card you're never going to get you're precious Stardust Dragon back!" Jack guaranteed. “You see with this card, for every time you attack me I got a gate counter and thanks to you, I'm already up to two!"

"I guess I don't have any other option but to lay down a facedown."

"And now your warrior's attack points return to normal."

////////

"See? It's only a matter time before Jack wins, Mr. Goodwin," Lazar said, confident in Jack's skills.

"This contest is far from over, sir," Mina disagreed.

"Do you actually think this Satellite has a chance at winning? Because so far this pathetic example of a duelist has done only what Jack has let him do." Lazar laughed with just as much malevolence as his smile.

 _Don't underestimate this boy, Jack…_ Goodwin thought.

/////////////////

Jack snickered, sure of victory, "Come on, Yusei! You're gonna have to take off your training wheels if you wanna keep up with me!" Jack was dueling backwards and up-side-down on the arena walls. "At least this way I can see you!"

"Just make your move already!"

"Eager for me to end this, are you? When I'm through with you, you're gonna wish you never left the Satellite!" Jack spun back around and rode on the track again. "I play my speed spell Speed Fusion! Here comes a recipe for defeat!"

Two monsters resembling rocks were sent to Jack's grave. Big Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem mixed together to create a much larger rock monster. "Say hello to Multiple Piece Golem!"

_(Multiple Piece Golem: Atk: 2600 Def: 1300)_

"Golem, send his Speed Warrior in for a permanent pit stop!"

Speed Warrior didn't stand a chance as the Golem's entire hand squished the monster.

"In that case, I activate my Defense Draw trap card! And with it in play, all the damage you cooked up with your little Golem recipe go to zero, and I get to draw a card!" Yusei countered.

"Oh, but Yusei, this is when things get interesting! By using my Golem's special ability I can break him down to summon out the two fusion monsters that are in my graveyard."

_(Big Piece Golem: Atk: 2100 Def: 0000)_

_(Medium Piece Golem: Atk: 1600 Def: 0000)_

"And now I can activate Medium Piece Golem's special ability, which allows me to summon Small Piece Golem to the field!"

The smallest of the three rock people appears from the link of the other two rocks.

_(Small Piece Golem: Atk: 1100 Def: 0000)_

"That's quite the rock collection."

"Well, Yusei, you know I've always believed in the saying 'the more the merrier.'" Jack activated a card on his duel disk. "And if you think it's crowded now, wait till I summon my tuner monster Dark Resonator!"

_(Dark Resonator: Atk: 1300 Def: 0300)_

"Now I tune Dark Resonator with Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon my most powerful beast! Now feel the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The gray and red dragon from Jack's duel with Hunter spread its wings gallantly on the field.

_(Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000)_

"I wanted my dragon to defeat you, but then I thought of a more fitting conclusion! So by sending my Space Gate to my graveyard, I can bring a new monster to the field to make our little trip down memory lane that much more memorable! I summon Sinister Sprocket! He looks small, but he's got friends, big friends." The small top-shaped monster wrapped its chord around the two remaining monsters and prepared for a tune up.

_(Sinister Sprocket: Atk: 400 Def:0000)_

"Watch as my Sinister Sprocket tunes with my Medium and Big Piece Golem to Synchro Summon your destruction! He look familiar? He should, after all this is your Stardust Dragon!" Jack cried.

The white and blue dragon opened its wings and shimmered in the night.

_(Stardust Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_

"It's been much too long," Yusei commented forlornly at the sight of his beast.

///////////////

Mina was dumbfounded. "Two dragons?"

"That is why Mr. Atlas is our champion, Ms. Mina. He would never lose to someone from the Satellite Sector like this Yusei Fudo. If you're not going to say anything useful then the least you could do is get us some nonfat extra hot lattes," Lazar suggested snootily.

"Hmm." Mina glared in his direction and returned her attention to the duel.

"Temper, temper."

"Silence you two; this is just getting interesting. Now let's see if Jack can finish this off," Goodwin reprimanded.

////////

Jack chuckled just as pleasantly as Lazar had laughed. "You wanted Stardust Dragon so bad, well here it is! It's just like they always say; 'be careful what you wish for!’ When I offered to give you back your precious Stardust Dragon, you should've just taken it and run back home to the Satellite. But no, you just had to prove that you could hold your own with the Master of Faster!"

"I'm gonna do more than hold my own, Jack," Yusei declared. "It's my turn! I summon Shield Warrior to the field in defense mode!" A monster wearing a clothed helmet and armor stepped onto the field. He rested on his knee in defense position with his shield and spear up to protect himself as well as Yusei's life points.

_(Shield Warrior: Atk: 800 Def: 1600)_

"And next, I'll also switch my Junk Warrior into defense mode. With that done, I'm placing one card face down. It's your move."

"Leaving both monsters in defense mode? You gotta get aggressive if you wanna win. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised; you never were much of a fighter!" Jack smirked while Yusei scowled angrily. Jack spun so Yusei faced him.

"Haven't you learned, Yusei? You can't just cower and hide, and hope to survive. And here's proof; Red Dragon Archfiend can wipe out all your monsters in defense mode! So say goodbye to your little friend!"

Jack's dragon's orange eyes glowed ferociously and he sunk his flaming claws into Junk Warrior. Like Jack had explained, that meant Shield Warrior bit the dust too.

"Seriously, Yusei, didn't you learn anything back in the schoolyard? Didn't you sneak out of the Satellite to get even with me? I mean, if you came here to throw down or whatever, why are you acting like that scared kid from the playground?"

 _It's called strategy!_ Lise thought.  _At least, I hope it is..._

"Well, now that you've got no monsters on your field, Stardust Dragon can swoop right in and attack you directly! Hope this doesn't hurt too much!" Jack cried, entirely unconcerned.

_Yusei: 0500_

_Jack: 1900_

"So, the monster that used to be yours, the one you came here to get back from me, is now the one taking you down. I'm sure if you ever thought this would've happened, you never would've crawled out of that dump you call home!" Jack mocked. 

//////////

Lise watched Yusei closely, worried. It had been two laps, and Yusei had yet to make a move. She crossed her fingers.  _Please, he can't have given up.._

"I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode!" Yusei's pink little bird with a green collar, bell, and red boots emerged and raced beside Yusei. Lise breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just like back at school, you waste all your time hanging out with chickens!" Jack scoffed.

"Well at least I know this 'chicken' isn't going to double cross his best friend, and then scurry away in the middle of the night. In fact, this 'chicken' is sticking around for the long haul. Now I place a card facedown; you’re up!"

//////////

Up in the stands, Lise clutched her sides, laughing her head off. The image of Yusei playing with a chicken, and then of that chicken mugging him and running off...well, if Yusei's metaphor was good for one thing, it was humor.

//////////

Jack accelerated and approached Yusei from behind. "Let me ask you something, Yusei, how do you think this duel of ours is gonna end? Let's kid ourselves and say that you actually have a chance at beating me. And let's say you somehow manage to win, then what are ya gonna do? You really haven't thought through your little revenge fantasy through, have you? Well let me tell you what _is_  gonna happen. You're gonna lose this duel, and then I'm gonna press a little button on my runner, at which point an entire security team will catch you and ship you off to the facility. And speaking of you losing, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sonic Chick!"

Archfiend's fiery claws attempted to destroy Sonic Chick, but Sonic Chick's ability made it so a monster with 1900 attack points or more couldn’t destroy the it.

"Too bad your little chickadee's special ability will be trumped by the power of my Red Dragon Archfiend! Remember, it can wipe the field clean of any monsters you have in defense mode! I told you, Yusei, you gotta get aggressive!" Jack reminded him.

A half circle of fire appeared around Sonic Chick, and just as spontaneously vanished.

///////////////////

"What just happened? That chicken was supposed to get fried!" Lazar questioned, clearly astonished.

/////////////////

"Always thinkin' aren't ya, Yusei?"

"It's what I do best! I'm just surprised you didn't remember this classic from back when we dueled for fun!" 

Jack leaned backward, realizing what just happened. "Oh yeah, your Remote Revenge trap card! I forgot you had that!"

"It seems there's a lot you forgot about, Jack, so here's a little refresher course on what this trap can do. First it deflects your attack, but that deflection is just the beginning. Once it does that, it destroys every monster on your field in attack mode, and aren't both your dragons in attack mode?" Yusei asked sarcastically. "So how's that for getting aggressive?"

A cannon of flame encircled Sonic Chick before shooting towards Jack.

"You have a thing for revenge, don't you? Too bad for you, just like your attempt to get revenge on me, this attack is gonna fail miserably!" Jack stated, leaning forward a little with an enormous smirk on his face. “Because Stardust Dragon's taking one for the team! That's one of Stardust Dragon's special abilities, don't you remember? How's it feel knowing you destroyed your favorite beast?" Jack taunted. Stardust swooped in front of Archfiend, shielding it with its wings from the fire blast, and disappeared slowly into the graveyard. “So much for Stardust Dragon, but I guess he had to go down like that in order for Red Dragon Archfiend to stay on the field. Hey, does that remind you of another situation, Yusei? And with that done, I think I'll bring back _my_  Stardust Dragon so you can get another peek at it for old times' sake. Now take a long hard look, Yusei, cuz after this duel, you're never gonna see it again!" Stardust reappeared on Jack's field.

Yusei smiled shrewdly. "I activate my trap card Harmonia Mirror! Because you just summoned Stardust Dragon to your field, using a method other than the usual Synchro Summon, I can use the power of Harmonia Mirror to get Stardust fighting on my side instead! Welcome back, old friend!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Lise shouted gleefully, punching the air as she leapt out of her seat.

"That's no biggie, it's like I said earlier; I don't need it. I was merely using it to try and make this duel more interesting!" Jack brushed off his slightly wounded ego.

"Well ya did, Jack, and now I'm gonna rev things up with MY Stardust Dragon!" A yellow star shone on Yusei's field and exploded to reveal Stardust Dragon.

"Maybe you _have_ learned a thing or two since our days together in the Satellite," Jack admitted. "So now we've got Red Dragon Archfiend versus Stardust Dragon in a fight to the finish! Looks like we finally get the chance to see whose dragon is mightier, Yusei!"

"And you'll finally get the chance to see the duelist that I've become. Remember that talk you gave after you beat me in our last duel? Well I didn't want to admit it, but you were right that day. Those words hurt, but they taught me a valuable lesson," Yusei reflected.

"Oh really, Yusei? And what did they teach you?"

"That in order to be the best I could be, I have to believe in the power of every card in my deck. And ever since that day, I've thought about that duel we had over and over again, trying to implement new strategies and combinations that I would've never thought possible."

"Well, Yusei, actions speak louder than words, so let’s just see what that deck of yours is capable of!"

"You got it Jack! And with Stardust Dragon on my field, the sky's the limit!" Yusei yelled as the two dragons roared at each other.

Jack chuckled to himself. "You'll never defeat me no matter how many Stardust Dragons you have on your field. Got that?"

Yusei began his turn. "I activate my Speed Spell Silver Contrails! Now, because Stardust is a Wind monster, he gets a power boost! Stardust, ice his Red Dragon Archfiend: go, Cosmic Flare!"

Suddenly, pain split through both the duelists' arms. They both grunted in surprise.

//////////

Lise cried out too. Something painful had ripped through her senses. She put her fists to her temples and slumped over in the stands. She sat up, but noticed red light peekinh out between her clenched fingers. Lise uncurled her digits and the red light blazed in a swirling spiral like a flashlight. She quickly hid her hands. _I don’t understand! What’s going on?_

Her mind cleared itself of thoughts as another wave of pain rolled through her.

///////////

The Ener-D reactor a few rooms adjacent to where Goodwin, Mina, and Lazar resided was overloading. The scientists in charge of the reactor looked on in wonder and fear. The head scientist, known as Zigzix, was going bat-shit crazy.

"Amazing, incredible, fantastic!"

///////////

"Sorry, Yusei, better luck next time!" Jack said with a smile, fighting the pain in his arm to continue the duel. "Archfiend's still here!"

In a shower of golden chips Sonic Chick was destroyed. "What happened to Sonic Chick?"

"My Synchro Deflector trap card happened," Jack explained. "With this trap card I can reflect an attack against a synchro monster, and then use the energy to vaporize the monster on your field with the fewest attack points! And now that you attacked, the effect of your Silver Contrails speed spell wears off. Which means, you're Stardust Dragon loses its precious power boost."

"But it's still my turn, Jack, and I'm far from done. So next, from my hand I summon Ghost Guardna in defense mode!"

A monster resembling a white teardrop with bulky arms and mask is summoned.

_(Ghost Guardna: Atk: 0000 Def: 1900)_

"Trying to protect your little dragon are ya?"

"I place two cards face down. You're move, Jack!" Yusei's arm throbbed again, but he ignored it.

//////////

Lise was having a more difficult time. Red light spiraled down her arms and legs, glowing in strange patterns.

//////////

"Incoming call, sir." Mina pointed to the blinking phone.

"Put it on speaker," Goodwin ordered, and Mina did as she was told.

A holo display of Zigzix appeared. "You might want to find a large solid object, and then duck behind it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"A major power surge; it's out of control! If this keeps up, things are going to get crazy!"

"Record all your findings." Goodwin didn’t even bat an eye at the potential danger.

"As you wish, sir." Zigzix bowed and hung up.

///////////

"Time to end this, Yusei," Jack declared. His arm burned and he clenched his teeth with the effort to keep going. "I think Red Dragon Archfiend wants to attack Stardust Dragon!" As if the dragon agreed, it reared its head and growled defiantly. "Let's go; Red Dragon Archfiend, tear that Stardust Dragon apart! Go scorching crimson flare!"

Instead of attacking Stardust, Ghost Guardna intercepted the attack.

"Ghost Guardna's special ability allows him to draw your monster's attention, and become the target of your attack. So Red Dragon Archfiend won't be attacking Stardust this time around! And after it gets destroyed-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I've watched you use Ghost Guardna plenty of times back in the Satellite. This is the part where you tell me how when Ghost Guardna gets destroyed, it can lower the attack points of one of its opponent's monsters by 1000 until the end of the turn. Did you seriously think I didn't know that was coming?"

"Well did you know this was coming?" Yusei activateed a card. "I play my trap card; Counter Attack Beacon! And it activates when one of your monsters attacks one of mine and manages to destroy it in battle. Once this trap card activates, it not only gives one of my monsters 500 more attack points, it forces that same monster to attack even though it's not my turn!

"Very interesting, so now Stardust has more attack points then my dragon."

"That's right Jack. Can you see where this is going? Stardust Dragon atta-aaaaghh!" Yusei and Jack's arms pulsed with agony. "Attack!"

"Not bad, Yusei, but not bad is not good enough! Not while I've got the Prideful Roar trap card! For the low cost of 1000 life points, I can give red Dragon Archfiend 1300 more attack points!"

Red Dragon Archfiend spat fire while Stardust shot a ray of cosmos. The two attacks combined and formed a ring of white burning light.

//////////

Lise whimpered with pain. The seal on her back glowed brightest of all. Yusei's and Jack's arm received another jolt as Lise fell over the seat in front of her.

//////////

The Ener-D reactor crackled with electricity. The entire thing looked like it could blow at any second.

//////////

"What's going on? That attack should've destroyed Stardust Dragon! Red Dragon Archfiend had more attack points; its more powerful!" Jack complained. "Shield Warrior? You can't play that card! I sent that to your graveyard!"

"Which is just where his special ability can activate! All I gotta do is remove him from play, and then I can use its power to save a monster from being destroyed! But don't worry Jack, you're dragon's attack still hits me for 300 life points!"

_Yusei: 200_

_Jack: 900_

"And I'm pretty sure Prideful Roar's effect wears off after an attack. So Red Dragon Archfiend is back to its original power level!"

“I can still finish you with a speed spe- Agh!" Jack cried. His arm stung. "Not again!"

Yusei did the same. His arm riddled with discomfort. "Why does my arm hurt so much? Whoa, what the, why is it glowing?"

"Hey Yusei, are you doing this?" Jack asked. Before an answer could come, both he and Yusei heard a scream, and turned their heads in time to see Lise fall from the stands.

“Lise!” Yusei shouted, accelerating towards the place where she was going to land.

But instead of crashing to Earth, Lise’s eyes began to glow red. She stopped falling and shot up into the air where her body curled into a ball. An orb of red energy encircled her. The orb expanded and the wings at the top of the seal on Lise's back detached from her body, spreading across the night air. In a flash of red and white light Lise completely vanished. Out of what appeared to be red flashes falling past Yusei and Jack shone a large yellow eye.

///////

Goodwin's eyes widened. _This is better than I’d hoped_.

/////////////

A red wall of energy emerged between the two dragons. The head of a beast extended.

"What is that?" Yusei’s mouth was wide open.

"What kind of trick is this, Yusei? What're you trying to pull?" Jack accused stupidly, but continued to anxiously drive. "Is that Lise?"

The dragon roared and filled up the entire stadium with red and white light.

As the two boys watched, both Jack's violet eyes, and Yusei's cobalt blue eyes turned bright red.

///////////

Goodwin smiled a greedy smile. _Incredible!_

The dragon’s cry boomed through the air. A mini cyclone whipped up in the stadium.

"I don't know what I'm looking at! The core reactor's going crazy! See, space and time are moving in directions I never thought possible! Atoms are smashing into each other! And the particles are colliding at an unstable pace!" Zigzix bellowed in one breath.

///////////

"Whose dragon is that?" Jack stared with fear.

"Are you really that stupid, Jack? Nobody summoned that dragon; that's Lise!" Yusei bit his lip. He was worried about her.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed she’s gone MIA? That’s Lise!”

Jack shook his head. "I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate End of the Storm!"

"What are you thinking? We gotta stop!"

"No way, Yusei!"

"All right, fine, but I think we're gonna regret this. I activate my trap card-" before Yusei could finish, the cyclone knocked them to the side.

//////////////

The Ener-D reactor had reached its limit. Everything had overheated and power in the city flickered off.

"Ahhh! Who turned out the lights?" Lazar joked.

Goodwin ignored him. _The mighty beast inside Elizabeth has awakened!_

The lights flip back on next second.

"Oh, looks like we've switched to the backup generator.” Lazar sounded disappointed.

///////////////

Still in the arena, the dragon coiled its body. The dragon headed directly upward and spread its wings. Impressive sight it was; a giant red dragon with wings the length of the entire stadium. As quickly as the dragon arrived, it faded away into red dust.

Both Yusei and Jack's duel runners emitted smoke. A tall crater now divided the two from each other.

The red stardust reformed into Lise and deposited her on her knees a few feet away from the crater. “What happened? I don’t-“ she murmured and fell forward in a dead faint. The seal on her back continued to glow, even with her unconscious.

Jack stood up and observed the damage. His right arm glowed with wings similar to the ones on Lise's back. "What was that?"

Yusei grimaced with pain. "It burns!" he pulled off his glove and rolled back his coat sleeve. The mark scorched bright red on his arm. "Where did this come from?"

"It's not just me?" Jack realized.

"Jack, what's going on?" Yusei rose, and held his right arm with the left. For a moment, the old friends looked at each other with the same fear, looking for an explanation to comfort them. Then Lise groaned, and Yusei sprang into action.

"Lise!" His eyes widened when he caught sight of Lise's back. He double checked his arm. His mark matched a small piece of hers! He flipped Lise over gently and held her head up. "Jack, you know about this, don't you?"

Jack didn’t answer. He couldn't.

"Jack, say something! What's going on?" Yusei's mark faded away, like it was never there. Jack and Lise's marks stopped glowing, but remained.

A spotlight blinded Yusei. He put an arm up to shield his eyes.

"You are in violation of code 36B, which states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City. By order of the Social Maintenance Department, we are placing you under arrest. Do not try to run, we have you surrounded," a policeman announced out of the hundred officers surrounding Yusei.

_Oh man, there's no way out, especially with Lise unconscious. And even if I did manage to get away, I still don't know what’s going on!_


	5. Locked Up! Part 1

"Hello? Can anybody hear me?"

Lise wandered blindly through utter blackness. Her blue eyes scanned for signs of life.

"Is there anybody here?"

_I am._

Lise turned towards the new voice. "Who are you?" Squinting through the darkness did little to help Lise understand who she was addressing.

_Why does that matter? You will eventually join me._

_"_ Join you?" Lise wracked her brains. _I know I recognize this person, but I've never met them! Is that possible? Maybe I just forgot…_

_You will join us. You can't hide. There is no escape. Darkness will envelope the light. You can't run. No one can run from their destiny. The darkness will follow you; there will always be darkness. It is underneath your feet in a shadow as you walk. There is no escape…_

Her throat seemed to close up as Lise struggled to follow the dark figure. The black fog had become suffocating. Her breath caught in her throat.

//////////////////

Doctors monitoring the sleeping girl consulted their clip boards as Lise's heart rate accelerated. She was strapped to the bed, but she struggled heavily against the shackles.

Slowly, she drifted into a more peaceful dream. Her fingers relaxed on the white hospital slash research bed sheets.

/////////////////////

A disciplinary building loomed over the street as the skyscraper came closer. Hearings and background checks were mandatory for those caught doing things they shouldn't. Yusei's trial had begun.

"Who's next?" the judge said in a bored tone. Yusei sat in a chair with a bright spotlight over him. His gloved hands clenched the arms of his seat tightly.

"Yusei Fudo? Look at him, he's a boy, what's so bad about this kid?" the judge sounded exasperated. "Let's check out the complaint. Mr. Yusei Fudo, turbo dueling without a license, blah, blah, malicious mischief, blahdy blah, blah…entering New Domino City without a permit! Well now, we can't have that can we? So here's a little tracking die."

A machine that looked like a large white and gray gun descended from the ceiling. Instead of firing bullets, the machine squirted out a yellow liquid. The die traced a line from Yusei's eye down to the bottom of his jaw with a small triangle on the left to finish it off.

"Is it supposed to tickle?" Yusei questioned sarcastically.

"It's supposed to make sure that we can keep an eye on you. Now to discuss punishment; I believe a few months in the Facility should do it. Not to worry young man, think of it as a sort of summer camp. Lots of time to yourself, arts and crafts, colorful characters. After your sentence, I mean, vacation, is over, you're free to go back to the Satellite. As long as you never duel or set foot in New Domino City again!" the judge decreed.

Before Yusei could protest, he was walking onto a truck headed straight for the Facility. The city rushed by as the mostly quiet facility goers sit and awaited their arrival.

"Hey kid!" an old man exclaimed, talking to Yusei. His disheveled gray hair flopped to the side. His gray kimono with a sash and yellow vest were slightly askew. The wooden flip flops he wore clanked annoyingly on the truck floor.

Yusei turned away from the old timer. That didn’t stop the elderly man. "How ya doin'?" He pushed himself up to be in-between the truck wall and Yusei's back. He smiled quirkily at Yusei. Yusei turned away again, but the man followed. "I'm sure ya heard of me, young fella, name's Yanagi! Adventures my name, and famous relics are my game! Put her there!" Yanagi held out his hand to shake. Yusei stared at the city, ignoring Yanagi's kind gesture. "Guess you're not into shaking hands. Well that's all right. Wait a second, I never forget a face! You were at the Kaiba Dome! I saw Sector Security take you away! So was it you who made all the power in the city go out? Hang on, there was a girl with you! Is she here too?" Yanagi wondered, looking around as if he hoped Lise would pop up through the floor of the speeding truck. "Did you two make that dragon appear? Cuz if ya did, not bad! I mean that was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"You saw that?" Yusei inquired.

"Did I see it? The whole city saw that dragon! Please tell me where you got it! East India, the South American Pyramids, Lost Caves?" Yanagi could barely contain his excitement, and continued to try to guess the entire way to the Facility.

/////////

A holo bubble displaying the duel from the previous night depicted Stardust Dragon gearing up for an attack in Goodwin's office. Zigzix and Lazar stood on the opposite sides of the desk explaining certain points to the director.

"You see, when Jack and Yusei's dragons attacked each other, there was a huge burst of the ultimate energy I was talking about. I call it Ener-D!"

"Whatever we call it Zigzix, this power flux was apparently strong enough to awaken the ancient and mystical powers of the Crimson Dragon!"

"THE CRIMSON DRAGON! But its energy is immeasurable; we have no idea what should happen if all its powers were unleashed! Earthquakes, tornadoes, cataclysmic catastrophes, complete generator meltdown!" Zigzix looked quite unhinged as he leaned across the director's desk and spun around. "How could all of that power be contained in one girl?"

"We lost the video feed right about here," Lazar ignored Zigzix. "The Crimson Dragon overloaded the power grid."

"Excellent, so it seems the power created by its emerging is greater than we ever imagined! The best part is that we have researchers studying her as we speak. We'll be able to monitor Miss Kururugi for signs of activity as long as she remains asleep." Goodwin smiled villainously behind his gloved hands.

//////////

In another dream, Lise opened her eyes. This time white fog, instead of black smoke, swirled playfully around. The fog turned into duel monsters that hovered around Lise's head. She giggled amusedly.

_I feel like I'm walking on a cloud!_

With a jolt, the fog monsters dispersed into nothing. Expecting something terrible, Lise glanced around frantically. Through the gloom she could just barely make out two figures. She stepped closer.

Two white-robed figures argued in the mist. One was a woman. Her hood was down, displaying long chocolate-colored hair trailing down to her knees. Her heart-shaped face remained calm and placid. The other robed figure, a young man, yelled at her. Lise gazed wonderingly at the woman's eyes. The bright green came across as intimidating at first glance, but the acid-like color reflected a kind and soft-hearted nature. The boy's dark hair fell into his eyes and swayed breezily when he moved. His gray eyes were hard with impatience, concern and frustration.

"She's just a child! She can't control the power of the dragon!" the boy shouted.

The woman clasped her hands patiently. "Mako, we don't know that. She will lose control occasionally, and she will have to face a great deal of pain, but so would an adult. As a child she has a chance to grow as her powers do, and to remain pure and uncorrupted. She deserves a chance. Besides, once the Crimson Dragon has chosen a host, there is no going back."

"I know all this, Kohana. But that doesn't mean I don't have my doubts."

Kohana smiled sadly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Here in Yliaster we must be careful, watch, and guide the dragon as best we can. We must also pray she doesn't fall victim to the surrounding shadows. The Signers will help her with that." Without another word she disappeared into the engulfing white fog. Mako joined her, rolling his eyes.

Lise bit her lip worriedly. _How long ago was that conversation? Am I supposed to do something horrible? What's happening to me?_ She shivered and hugged her arms to herself. _  
_

//////////

Yusei tried to ask a guard about Lise, but no one seemed to know anything about her. 

 _Something's not right here…_ He walked on inside the Facility doors. Yanagi fell into step beside him.

"Trying to find out where your friend is?"

Yusei nodded and kept going.

Yusei peered into one of the cells to his right in passing. A large buff man stood and stared at Yusei till the slats of the bars covered his face. The man's cheeks had twin yellow marks sliding down them. He wore blue jeans with a black shirt and brown vest. The most interesting feature; his hair that stuck out in random blue spikes all over his head.

"All right then, here are your new rooms. I hope the water-stained battleship gray color is to your liking," the guard joked.

Yanagi cheered and ran inside. He kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed he claimed for himself. "Home sweet home!"

Yusei walked in less jauntily. The guard gave him a warning before leaving. "Yanagi's been here a few times before, as you can tell. Personally, I think the food's finally gotten to him." Without another word, the guard pressed a button on his remote and the door closed.

//////////

"Wait, the director is in a meeting!" Mina caught up with Jack striding towards Goodwin's office. "He can't be disturbed!"

"Look at this!" A holo screen with pulsing lights was brought up. Zigzix pointed to one of the spots flashing different colors. "The Ener-D increased when both dragons were out, but it only went into overdrive when they attacked each other!"

Lazar smiled wickedly. "Very interesting; we must find out why these two beasts were able to awaken the Crimson Dragon."

Goodwin looked up from his thoughts as Jack and Mina entered.

"Uh…I'm sorry director," Mina apologized.

"Jack."

Jack caught sight of the holo bubble with Stardust dominating the footage. "That's my duel! Did these two peons record what happened last night?"

"Calm down, Jack. You broke a dozen laws last night; you're lucky that your little match didn't end up on the news. It's our job to protect you, Jack, so we need to know what happened. So then please help all of us help you. Tell us about the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin's voice gave the impression of calm understanding, but underneath the surface was a snake-like hiss.

"Sure, like what Goodwin? I know, how bout' this?" Jack pulled back his right sleeve, revealing the red wings of the dragon. "This started to burn!"

"You should be proud. It's the Crimson Dragon's mark. It's a symbol of power. You are one of the rare few known as a signer."

"So what?" Jack retorted, unconvinced, and rolling his sleeve back down.

"This sign indicates you're destined for great things."

"Yeah? Well I already knew I was destined for greatness. So tell me, why did Yusei have one as well? Why did Lise have that big one on her back?" Jack demanded.

"What was that? That Satellite had one as well?"

"Didn't your cameras pick it up?"

"Jack, signs mean far more than you know. You have to be sure that Yusei had one," Goodwin's tone was the same, but his eyes revealed his excitement.

"So what if he had one? Yusei's not destined for anything but minimum wage. Plus, he didn't have one in the Satellite, so it must be a fake." Jack glimpsed something on the sphere. "Huh? What was that on the video? Play it back for me! Before this."

Somebody did as Jack said, and the events leading up to the duel reversed. "There! Come on, come on!" Jack whined impatiently as Zigzix struggled to do as he was told. "I want that image enlarged." Jack pointed to the trap Yusei played just seconds before the power went out.

"Of course!" The card's image grew closer.

"That card! That's…That's Meteor Stream!" Jack clenched his teeth.

"You are correct as usual, and you should be pleased that the power went out. Otherwise, your undefeated streak would've come to an embarassing end. If you don't believe me, see for yourself," Lazar purred.

"I activate a Speed Spell, End of Storm!" Jack’s recording declared.

"Don't look so depressed, Jack. I guess your friend Yusei learned some new tricks. You probably thought your combo would give you back Stardust, but you opened the door for a counter attack. It's an easy mistake."

Jack lost his temper. "A mistake? You had better watch what you say in front of me you miserable purple-haired freak!"

"I only speak the truth."

"I knew what I was doing all along! How many times must I tell you Yusei's just a loser! I'm the champ, and I'm the one whose gone on undefeated in New Domino City!"

"Then why don't you check what happens when Yusei's Meteor Stream counters your intended move? You lose the match." Lazar's face pulled into a creepy grin.

"But I still had 900 life points after my combo, and this Meteor Stream was only gonna take away-"

Jack's eyes widened when he realized the truth. _All of them…_ "There was nothing I could do. I actually lost to him! Impossible!" Jack clenched his fists and bowed his head. Anger and frustration built up inside him as he desperately craved a rematch.

"Jack, last night never happened. No one outside this room knows this video exists," Goodwin tried to sound soothing.

"Well I know, Goodwin, I know what happened last night. And I'm gonna settle some unfinished business. Where's Yusei? I have to duel him again!"

"I'm afraid that's a little tricky right now. Yusei's a Satellite; therefore he's been taken to the Facility. And I'm afraid he won't be leaving for quite some time. But we do have a way of making him cooperate if need be," Goodwin explained.

"I'm going," Jack stated flatly.

"The Facility? If this is your idea of a joke, I'm not laughing, Jack. Don't throw away all we've worked for just to prove that you're the best against him. Your sign, Jack, it is your destiny."

///////

The man from before came to extract Yusei and Yanagi from their room. The two ended up facing the man and his large group of followers on a duel field.

"Say hello, newbie, to my duel stadium! Hope ya know how to duel!" The guy taunted, gesturing in all directions. He activated his duel disk. "Ready?"

"You ready guys? Let's see what he's made of!" Yanagi hid behind Yusei, his expression resembling stone. The guy got in Yusei's face. "Now lemme tell you how things are gonna work around here. First day in everyone duels. You duel good, you get respect, but don't get no ideas, cuz I'm the best!"

A look of laughable recognition spread across Yanagi's face. "Of course you're the best! You're Bolt Tanner! He's a pro, and I'm your biggest fan! Can I have an autograph?"

Tanner's face morphed into a fury. "Sure, but I only write in black and blue!"

One boy dressed in orange with messy dirty blond hair whispered to his shorter and larger friend with a gray vest, red shirt, and close-cut dark brown hair. "Oh man, that old guy had that comin."

"Tanner sure does hate it when anybody brings up his past," he agreeably whispered back.

"Congratulations gramps! You just got your first opponent, and it's yours truly! And I'm gonna mop the floor with that big head a yours!" Tanner challenged. "And cuz you got no deck, looks like you'll be dueling with a reject one we put together!"

Yanagi laughed his whistle-like laugh. "Actually I smuggled in my own deck, Tanner! And it's the greatest deck ever made! I call it my Treasure Deck, and it's packed: relics, fossils, antiques! See, see, see ,see?" Yanagi removed his cards from their hiding places once again. "It's all here!"

Tanner scoffed at the capabilities of the treasure deck. "It won't help you, grandpa. Where's your deck?" he looked at Yusei.

"Not with me."

"After I'm through with Gramps here, I'll rustle up some cards for you, and I'll teach you a thing or two about dueling in the facility. And you better believe it'll be a lesson you'll never forget.”

Yanagi got between the two of them and tried to push them apart. "Okay, everyone calm down. I've been here before and I know how the rules are supposed to work! If I win, then well, I'm in charge!"

"Like that would ever happen!"

"Well, since you're so confident, why don't we get this duel started so I can end it! Woohoo! This is like a dream come true, Tanner, dueling my hero!"

Tanner smirked. "Grandpa, age before beauty!"

Yanagi chuckled again. "I get it that means I go first!"

_Tanner: 4000_

_Yanagi: 4000_

"Watch this!" Yanagi drew his card. He waved it around. "A priceless artifact; I got this one during my last amazing adventure! I befriended an ancient tribe of Aztec warriors who led me to their secret forbidden temple where I found-"

"Save your stories for bedtime, Grandpa, and make your move!"

"Where I found this!" Yanagi kissed his card and played it. "The ancient relic known as the Crystal Skull!"

_(Crystal Skull: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"So whose laughing now, Tanner?" Yanagi cried. Unfortunately for Yanagi his skull glowed and slammed him with damage.

_Tanner: 4000_

_Yanagi: 3000_

Tanner's cronies snickered. "Guess you forgot to read the fine print!"

"His monster came with its own curse! He lost life points just for summoning it!"

Instead of looking downcast, Yanagi was actually excited. "But of course, the curse proves that it’s no fake! The Aztecs promised me it was real!"

"Okay Gramps, story time's over. So now it's my turn!" Tanner made his first move. "And I'm starting out with this: my spell card Cost Down!"

Yanagi's eyes widened in confusion. "And why'd you do that?"

"Cuz you're a funny guy, Grandpa, and I want the chance to embarrass you even more! And this guy should keep the misery coming! I summon Ushioni, and he's worse than anything you might run into here!"

A large blue bull popped out of a small yellow pot and flared its nostrils.

_(Ushioni: Atk: 2150 Def: 0000)_

Tanner smirked, recognizing Yanagi's expression of fear. "You look scared, Grandpa, and you should be! Because my Ushioni is about to turn your Crystal Skull into an Aztec ruin! Ushioni, take out that ancient relic!" Tanner’s bull charged.

"You can't! The Crystal Skull is a priceless artifact" Yanagi protested, but to no avail since his Crystal Skull was head-butted into the graveyard.

Tanner's friends laughed again. Yanagi threw up his hands. "Do you know what you just did!"

"I just destroyed a priceless artifact, Gramps! Guess what, now it really is ancient history! Your turn."

"Well let's see what other treasures I have for you. Watch this!" Yanagi quipped. "Ah! This was a rare find indeed! During my adventures in India I discovered this Ashoka Pillar in the lost capital of the ancient Mora Empire!"

The pillar stretched up to the ceiling it was so tall. Intricate designs decorated the base and top of the pillar.

"The Ashoka Pillar was important to the Marians culture, but nobody knows how it was created! I have my suspicions but-"

"Hey Grandpa, give the college lectures a break! They tried to teach me that back in the reeducation center, and I flunked it a dozen times!" Tanner informed him.

"I'd be happy to tutor you in all the relevant texts!" Yanagi offered, not catching Tanner’s angry tone. "For instance, this Spirit Mask card is a treasured artifact from an African tribe!"

A heavily detailed mask attached itself onto the top of the pillar. To anybody watching, the sight was highly ridiculous.

"All that's good for is Halloween!"

"But it has vast supernatural powers! Just wait till next turn!"

"Don't think so!" Tanner drew. "I've had enough of Aztec this, Ashoka that, and African whatever! So I think I'll end this lecture of yours and start up one of my own! See I rule this place, and it's time you losers learned a lesson in respect! Now let's get this class started!" Tanner sent a card to his grave.

"Uh oh…"

"I summon Giant Ushioni!"

_(Giant Ushioni: Atk: 2600 Def: 0000)_

A blue bull with muscled arms attached to the body of a spider emerged.

"Hey, Grandpa, you might wanna close your eyes! Unless you wanna see your pillar get pulverized!"

The spider bull jumped into the air and squished the pillar to destruction with its eight powerful legs.

"But wait guys, Gramps wasn't lying about that pillar's strength. Cuz as soon as it gets destroyed, it delivers 2000 points of damage to its owner!"

The second Tanner finished talking Yanagi was shocked by a bolt of lightning.

_Tanner: 4000_

_Yanagi: 1000_

"And let's not forget your supernatural Spirit Mask. It went right to the graveyard and that means you take one card from your hand, and throw it in afterwards to keep it company!"

"Oh…yeah…" Yanagi picked a card and sadly sent it to the graveyard.

"If you wanna see some real magic, check out Ushi's special ability! When he destroys a monster in battle, he can attack you all over again! Now Giant Ushioni, attack!"

Yanagi screamed and fell before Giant Ushioni could sink its teeth into his head.

_Tanner: 4000_

_Yanagi: 0000_

Yusei ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

Yanagi sat up and gathered his cards from where they had spilled out of the duel disk.

"Class dismissed. You may have been here before, Grandpa, but you never dueled with the likes of me!" Tanner advanced on Yanagi hurriedly collecting his cards. Yusei fists clenched.

"Since you lost, that means I'm still in charge of this place." Tanner stepped on the Crystal Skull, Yanagi's last card. "Now get out of here, and leave your precious treasures with me!"

"Please let me keep my deck! I'm just an old man, Mr. Tanner. I've spent my entire life collecting these rare cards! These cards are all I have left! You have to understand, they're like my children! These cards are special and so delicate that they require proper supervision! I've climbed Mount Everest, I've survived the Saharan heat, I've touched the north and south poles, and in all these amazing travels, there's nothing as precious as these cards! Just open your heart and let me keep them safe and sound! AGGH!" Yanagi pleaded and Tanner ground his foot into the card.

Yusei turned around and placed his hand on Tanner's shoulder. He grabbed Tanner’s arm, kicked at the back of his knee, and Tanner toppled to the ground in a circle-neck-throw.

"Looks like you just earned yourself a duel," Tanner told him, still on the floor.

"Can I borrow your cards?" Yusei asked. Yanagi nodded and handed him the deck. "So you think this Treasure Deck is worthless? Then prove it, Tanner."

"Duel you, with that deck? Please, I want a challenge." Now Tanner rose to his feet.

Yusei held his ground despite Tanner towering over him. "And you'll get one. You said we dueled here for respect. I think it's about time you learned what that really means."

//////////

Another dream.

Both Lise and Yusei stood at the very top of an old decrepit building. Yusei looked down to the street below. He slowly backed away from the edge and took a deep breath. His Enforcers jacket flapped in the breeze.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, eyeing the edge again with wary distaste.

A breeze picked up and tussled his dark spikes at odd angles. Lise's hair blew along with the wind as well. Her smile signaled she thought this was the best idea ever.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this'll be great! Besides, you wanted to come flying with me today. It'll be fine; you'll see," she assured him.

"So why do I feel like road kill already?" Yusei mumbled.

Lise wasn't paying attention. She had her thumb in her mouth, and slipped it out with a pop. She held her now wet thumb high above her head. "Hmm…okay, ready to go?" Lise turned towards Yusei and wiped her thumb on her jeans.

"No," Yusei whispered, but held out his hand anyway.

Lise took it, and led him to the edge of the building again. Their toes teetered off the edge of the once great skyscraper. Lise scanned the street for people and evaluated flight plans in her head.

As she did this Yusei watched her to know when to go. In the past few years, Lise had stopped growing. The four boys on the other hand had shot past her. Lise was 5'9" and even Crow, who was 5'11", was taller. 

"On three, okay?"

Yusei nodded and felt his heart shoot up into his throat. He started to panic and tightened his grip on Lise's hand. "Okay…" he choked out, now having second thoughts. At least he had three seconds to pretend he was okay.

"THREE!" Lise shouted and gleefully dove off the side of the building, dragging Yusei with her.

"HEY WHOA!" he protested and squeezed his eyes shut.

The wind rushed up faster than he had imagined. It roared past him and nearly drowned out Lise's laughter.

"Woohoo!" she yelled.

Lise smiled as the ground zoomed up to meet them. She let go of Yusei's hand, and rolled her eyes when she saw his where clamped shut. She moved behind him, clasped her fingers together in front of his chest and pulled out of the dive with feet to spare, soaring over the tops of the buildings.

"You can open your eyes now, you big baby," Lise teased.

Slowly, Yusei cracked open an eye. The whole island of Satellite spread out in front of them. His other eye flew open as he stared at the world he'd known since childhood, but through new eyes.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you fall to your death did you?" Lise asked in a pretend hurt voice.

Yusei ignored her question. He looked up at her, something he hadn't done for a while. "You do this every day?"

Lise smiled peacefully. “Yeah, beautiful isn’t it?” She arced across the Satellite and climbed into the clouds. The wet rain particles stuck to their clothes and faces, and both were automatically drenched. When they broke through the clouds, the sun became visible, and changed the white fluff surrounding them to different shades of yellow, red and orange. "Like liquid fire…" Lise whispered wonderingly.

Yusei looked up at her again. Her eyes reflected the sun on their light blue surfaces perfectly. “It is beautiful,” he said softly.

Lise dove back into the clouds, soaking them for a second time. Satellite emerged as it started to rain. She glanced anxiously at the sky. "It's hard for me to fly in the rain. I'm gonna land."

"I thought you could fly in the rain?"

"I can, but I'd really prefer you alive then dead," Lise explained pointedly.

"Oh, yeah me too."

Lise laughed and alighted messily on the nearest rooftop. Yusei landed fine, but Lise barely made the edge. Her arms pinwheeled backward as she tried to get her balance. Yusei turned and seized her hand to haul her up.

"Believe it or not that was one of my better rain landing. Thanks," Lise joked breathlessly.

Yusei smiled embarrassedly. "Thanks for showing me all that…it…uh…it was cool…"

Lise blushed and nodded as she rang her sopping hair out. "I see it every day, and it's still breathtaking."

"We should probably head inside; we don't wanna get sick."

"Okay."

////

Lise smiled as the memory faded.  _I've always wanted to fly..._

//////////

In a lab, Lise's body hovered a few inches above the bed.


	6. Locked Up! Part 2

 "There's no way you've got the skills to take me down," Tanner bragged. "Do you have any idea what you're gettin' into, kid?"

"Bring it on, and find out!" Yusei challenged. His stoic face remained unchanged.

"Well, at least you've got the whole attitude thing covered," Tanner commented.

"You're gonna duel with the old guy's deck?"

"Guess you're lookin' to be embarrassed by Tanner as well!"

"They are bunk mates, maybe Crazy's contagious."

Tanner's posse was good at insults, but not for long.

"You don't have to do this, ya know!" Yanagi told Yusei worriedly.

"If I don't step up, I'll never live it down." Yusei shook off the offer.

//////

Lise was still fast asleep in her small room. Dreams good and bad swam through her mind.

A doctor was inside cleaning things up while the others scribbled half-heartedly on their clipboards behind a protective barrier. The only reason why that one doc was in there was because he picked the short straw.

Suddenly Lise's eyes whooshed open. Bright red light erupted across her marks and eyes. The shackles holding her down shredded to pieces and she hovered several feet off her bed. She was still asleep, but the dragon inside was wide awake. Anything that wasn’t rooted to the ground soared everywhere in self-created wind. In the part of Lise's mind that was still awake, she murmured indiscernible words.

////////////

Yusei cringed when his mind’s ear picked up on Lise’s panic. Luckily for him, Tanner and his gang hadn’t noticed. Yusei put a hand to the spot that flashed with pain. _Was that Lise? What did she say?_ In the back of his head, he could feel a sort of storm, or hurricane, blowing around. Almost like some kind of warning. _Lise…something's wrong…_

"You lose a duel in here, rookie, and no one's gonna respect you. And trust me, around here you survive on respect," Tanner reminded him.

Yusei brushed off the pain and activated his temporary duel disk. "Well then you better hope you don't lose."

"Let's do this!"

_Yusei: 4000_

_Tanner: 4000_

Tanner started things off. "Seniority rules here; I'm going first! Lemme introduce you to my little pet, Geri Gumo!"

_(Geri Gumo: Atk: 2200 Def: 0000)_

Yanagi recoiled in horror. "Spider!"

"What's wrong, Gramps? Creepy crawlies giving you the shakes? Come on Tanner, get him!" Tanner's supporters cheered him on.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn. It's your move, kid. How's the old timer's deck lookin? You gonna throw some garage sale rejects at me?" Tanner yelled.

Yanagi looked doubtful, and wished he was somewhere anywhere but there.

"Hey Yanagi, don't listen to anything these guys have to say. They don't know what they're talking about," Yusei assured him.

"But you saw me duel! Everything blew up in my face! I had my own butt handed to me!"

"Well let me show you what these ancient relics of yours can do in the right hands."

/////////////

A fat police officer previously picking his nose, picked up the phone. He been watching everyone, and planned on watching this soon to be far more interesting duel.

/////

At Goodwin's mansion he answered his cell phone. "Yes, understood; just be sure to keep an eye on that duel, Mr. Armstrong. Right up a report. Be sure to note if anything unusual happens." He pocketed his phone. "Sounds your friend from the Satellite is making some new friends in the facility."

"Hmm." Jack didn't care.

Goodwin's cell phone rang again. "Now what?"

"Director, Elizabeth Kururugi has…um…well…she's um…"

"Spit it out, doctor, I don't have time for interruptions."

"She seems to be under a half-sleep induced trance. She isn't fully awake, but the dragon is. Everything is going haywire, and she's overloading our systems again.”

"Well shoot her with a sedative, or something! Just make sure she stays asleep for at least the next few hours!" Goodwin ordered impatiently and switched off his phone for the second time.

Jack ignored the conversation. It didn’t concern him.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry about how recent events have transpired, but allow me to explain." Goodwin lead Jack through his mansion doors and toward an old-looking elevator. "So far our relationship has operated on a need to know basis. That means that you haven't needed to know certain things, until now." Goodwin removed his glove and pressed his finger to a scanner and placed his eye in front of another scanner. The computer recognized Goodwin and descended into the mansion's many floors.

The elevator dinged and released Goodwin and Jack. The room was lit by six torches. Square and rectangular designs covered the walls and floor in an earthy color. The lack of light added to the eerie chill in the air.

"You're a lot more important than you think. But what makes you important, is not because you're a great duelist. Rather you're a great duelist because it makes you important," Goodwin explained, speaking in circles.

"I'm gonna pretend that actually made sense."

They reached the end of the hallway and a door with ancient native carvings slid open.

"Beyond this door lies your destiny…"

As Jack walked in the room the doors closed behind him. The seal of the Crimson Dragon ignited on the floor.

"What I'm about to show you is one of the world's best kept secrets."

Jack drank in the whole scene. A crumbling temple took up the majority of the room.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Hey, that dragon symbol looks like-" Jack didn't finish. He refrained from speaking, for once, and pulled back his sleeve to stare at the wings branded on his arm.

"You're standing in front of the stairway of the Crimson Dragon. It was originally erected in Peru, but my predecessors relocated it here," Goodwin continued.

"That's all well and good, but how does that relate to this mark?"

"The mark on your arm represents the wings of the Crimson Dragon. The same dragon you and Yusei unleashed at the end of your duel. Like I said, Jack, you're much more important than you know…"

///////////

Back in Lise's newly created warzone; the doctors scrambled to stay safe. The glass separating them from her was cracking.

"Try a sedative! Try anything!" the doctor who’d just hung up with Goodwin yelled.

////////

Lise's dream had turned into a nightmare.

_Somebody help me!_ She screamed and tried to escape from the conflagration headed her way. Tears streaked down her cheeks as the flames licked at her soul, attempting to tear it from her subconscious. _It burns! Get it away!_

///////////////////////

Lise's body raised its hand towards the cracking glass. All the doctors threw themselves behind fallen desks. In a swift and effortless motion, Lise's hand became a fist. The window exploded. Glass shards blasted in all directions, joining the chaos. Her mind was rejecting the dragon’s soul.

/////

Lise's sank to her knees, covered her ears, and closed her eyes. The nightmare still burned white hot through her eyelids, even with every sense screaming for it to stop. She curled into a tight ball.

Suddenly the flames died down. Lise shuddered and raised her head. The Crimson Dragon in full dragon form stared her down. The dragon's head dwarfed Lise in comparison it was so massive. The dragon burned brightly, like the fire, but it was a gentle, soothing burn.

_Do not be afraid…_

Lise swallowed and raised her hand. _I’m trusting you…_ The dragon pressed her nose gently against Lise's hand.

_Thank you_

Lise closed her eyes, sighing serenely. Understanding passed between her and the dragon. The Crimson Dragon winked into a small orb of red light. A matching orange orb glowed in Lise’s heart. The orbs pulled each other together, resting side by side at Lise's heart. Her mind and body in harmony, she rested.

/////////////////////////

"It's my move, Tanner," Yusei said. _The storm died down. I guess Lise is okay, for now. I need to find her later._ Yusei glanced at his new card. _This won't help now._

Yanagi tried to warn him. "Whatever you do, don't use the Crystal Skull!"

"The Crystal Skull, good idea!"

"What are you? I said don't use it! Didn't you see what it did to me?!”

Yusei ignored him and continued. "I summon Crystal Skull in defense mode!"

Just like during Yanagi's duel, the curse of the Skull attacked its owner.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," Yanagi said sadly.

Tanner's goons were having a blast.

"You know that Skull's cursed, why play something that attacks yourself?" Tanner asked.

"Good question, why would I? It'd be a stupid move unless I had this." Yusei activated a spell card from his hand resembling paper dolls.

"Oh I remember that one! I got it from a friendly Shaman in Africa, but he never got the chance to explain how it worked," Yanagi mused, observing where his first blunder happened.

A white doll blocked the Crystal Skull's curse, and turned into hundreds of tinier black dolls. The dolls slammed into Tanner.

Tanner cowered fearfully from the paper. "What's going on?"

_Yusei: 4000_

_Tanner: 3000_

"What just happened? Seems like everything played out all opposite-like!" Tanner's shorter friend commented.

The taller friend was just as confused. "Tanner ended up losing a thousand life points! And the new guy didn't take any damage at all!"

"How'd you do that? What was that card you just played?" Tanner demanded.

"The Curse Reflection Doll; normally it's used to reflect curse attacks sent by the opponent, but I'm gonna use it to turn my own curse into an attack against you," Yusei explained.

Yanagi smiled for the first time since he lost. "I'm just so glad that someone other than me can see the true value of these cards."

"Well I never met a card I didn't like. You see, every card is special, and you just have to learn to appreciate it's power in order to figure out how to best use it."

"So you don't think they're worthless?"

Yusei smiled, but his eyebrows remained arched downwards. "No way, your deck is incredible!"

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Yanagi's eyes watered with joy.

"Hey, don't sweat it Tanner, the new kid just got lucky is all!"

"No, that was not luck. If the pro duels taught me one thing, it was how to spot a good opponent. And something tells me this newbie may actually know what he's doing!"

"it's your move, Tanner."

"It's my turn, I draw. Sweet, I release Geri Gumo, in order to summon Ushioni!" The potted bull took the enormous spider's place on the field.

"Now why would he do that?" Yanagi wondered. "Geri Gumo is more powerful than this monster…"

"Just wait, old timer."

"The real show's about to begin!"

"Now I release Ushioni to summon Giant Ushioni!" Again the spider bull controled the field. "And next my Giant Ushioni's taking out your Crystal Skull!"

Ushioni lunged for the Skull. "Yeah, crack up that crystal!" Tanner's supporter cheered. Yanagi watched in horror. Yusei narrowed his eyes in anticipation.

"Go, Spector's Bite!" Ushioni slashed across the skull in an X pattern, immediately destroying the Crystal Skull. "That was only the beginning of your worries. Cuz when Ushioni destroys a monster in battle, it gets to attack again! And worth Crystal Skull gone, you've got no defense, so you're open for a direct attack!" Ushioni spat a silky spider's web at Yusei, temporarily ensnaring him in a sticky situation.

_Yusei: 1400_

_Tanner: 3000_

"You're really getting caught up in this duel, aren't you?" Tanner kidded.

"You okay?" Yanagi asked.

"That was awesome!"

"This guy just ain't got what it takes!"

Tanner smirked. "So are you any good at all kid? Or are you the loser these guys say you are?"

////

"Jack, allow me to shed some light. I am the three hundred sixtieth guardian of the stars. Throughout history my order has been known by many names; the Defenders of Peace, the Servants of the Stars, we have sworn to maintain balance in the universe by taking the Oath of Yliaster," Goodwin lectured, standing in the glow of the enormous seal.

"The what now?"

"It is the power that gives everything in nature its inner essence. The universe, energy, mankind, Yliaster is the power flowing through all of these things, binding them together."

"So it's glue? You've sworn allegiance to magic glue?" Jack commented rudely.

"Joke all you want, but that mark on your arm? It means you're a part of something much greater. And if your friend Yusei really does have a mark, then he's part of it too."

/////

Back in the facility, Yusei’s next turn had begun. "From my hand, I summon Ashoka Pillar in defense mode!"

Tanner's gang was laughing their asses off. "Oh look at me; I just summoned a giant stick!"

"Now he's got us really scared!"

"Knock it off, you two!" Tanner reprimanded them. "I'm interested to see how much he can squeeze out of this deck. You got another surprise up your sleeve?"

"I'm all about surprises," Yusei answered, "like this next card; Stonehenge. See, the power of Stonehenge lets me summon a monster with no attack points from my graveyard, so I'm summoning Crystal Skull in defense position."

The Crystal Skull joined the Ashoka Pillar on the field. Yusei's life points took a hit from the curse

_Yusei: 0400_

_Tanner: 3000_

"Is your skull as empty as that Crystal Skull?" the gray-shirted boy called. The others erupted into another fit of laughter. "Cuz unless ya got another of those Reflection Dolls, that was the stupidest move possible!"

"Think again, boys," Tanner corrected. "Giant Ushioni can attack twice. If he hadn't summoned that Skull, I would've been able to take him out after demolishing his Ashoka Pillar. But with Crystal Skull in the way…"

"Ushioni will have to attack it instead of him!" they realized.

"So uh…he basically saved himself from a big beating by taking a little medium-sized beating?"

"Yep, except he made one major mistake."

"What kind of mistake?"

"When Ushioni demolishes that pillar, he'll take 2000 points of damage!"

Yanagi fiddled nervously with his hands. "Sorry kiddo, I wish I could've given you a better deck!"

"Don't give up on your deck now, Gramps," Yusei chastised. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Tanner surveyed the duel scenario. _Trap card; now if only I could get him to use it!_ "Don't think that face down card can save ya, kid."

/////

Goodwin lead Jack closer to the temple. "This is the shrine of Yliaster."

"What are those little drawings?"

The nearest wall depicted ancient writing and pictures resembling strange man and ladybug designs.

"Those are carvings. Carvings that tell myths and legends, how the universe began, the dawn of time, and the birth of civilization, the creation of my order, and the great war of the demons. Come, Jack." Goodwin raised his hand and the scenery changed. It appeared to be the sky filled with clouds. "We will journey through time."

The temple on a better day became visible in the dense thicket of clouds. "Long ago in the pre-Incan civilization of South America, the people of the stars built a giant building of stone known as the Stairway of the Dragon."

Jack watched curiously while people dressed in robes bowed to a king wearing blue robes and a golden headpiece. "Okay…" Jack said, half following and half considering Goodwin's sanity.

"The stairway was built in honor of the Dragon Star. Which was said to govern all of creation, all the wisdom held by the star was handed down to their ruler; the Star Dragon King. Led by the star and their king, the people of the stars built an incredible civilization. But the gate to shadow realm was opened. Legends tell of evil demons and spirits led by the demon lord engaging in a great war. The king climbed the stairway and begged the Dragon Star to help his people, and the Dragon Star answered the king's cry. The great Crimson Dragon came down from above and swept over the landscape, sealing the forces of evil deep beneath the earth," Goodwin monologued.

Jack stared at the shining red star above him, stayed quiet, and willed Goodwin to continue. Again Goodwin raised his hand. The cloud surrounded temple vanished and was replaced with a vast desert. Animal-like symbols were carved into the Earth.

"Are those the legendary Nazca Lines?" Jack asked.

"They are the seals of the Crimson Dragon…"

/////////////////

Behind Lise's closed eyes she saw a light. She opened her eyes slowly and shielded her face from the glare.

_Great, another dream, what now?_

When her eyes adjusted to the light she didn't see anything.

_Okay…guess I'll see what this thing is…_

Wonderingly, Lise edged toward the light, and put out a hand to touch it. Her fingers connected. A burst of comforting warmth instantly shot up her arm and into her heart. The light burned soothingly, like the Crimson Dragon, but livelier. Lise’s eyes closed and she smiled.

_You are not ready yet…_

Lise looked around, alarmed. _Um…did you just talk to me?_

She heard a soft tinkling noise that seemed to be the Crimson Dragon's laugh. _No silly, the light can't talk to you._

Lise blushed. _Way to go, Lise._

The dragon continued. _You will need it to permanently bind your soul to mine, but now is not the time. You will know what you need to do and when. I'm sorry that I can't be of more help._

_Help? That wasn’t helpful at all!_ Lise complained.

But everything disappeared in a flash. Lise sat up in an absolutely black world. Instead of feeling lonely, she felt more confused and frustrated than ever. _What does it all mean?_

////////////

Tanner started his turn. "All right, newbie, my turn. Let's see how much your little trinkets can stand up to this move!"

Giant Ushioni roared and Yanagi stepped back in cowardice.

"Giant Ushioni, tear down that Ashoka Pillar!"

"I activate the Totem Pole trap card!" Yusei announced. A totem pole quickly erected onto the field. The middle carving blasted out and intercepted Giant Ushioni's attack.

"How incredible!" Yanagi cried, so excited he could wet himself.

"Keep em coming, Tanner, cuz Totem Pole can block your monster's attacks up to three times!"

Yanagi couldn’t contain himself. "This is fantastic! With my deck you're gonna win!"

Tanner chuckled. "You think I didn't see that coming? I was countin' on it! Cuz now I can build my Spiderweb Castle!" The trap activated, and webbing grew across the field. Behind Tanner, the spider's threads took the shape of an old-fashioned Japanese temple. "And it's all thanks to you activating your trap card! So now, if your monster attacks, it'll get caught in my web and only be able to use half its attack points. But the best part is that I can also just send the card to my graveyard, and then jump past your defense for a direct attack."

"I take it back, kid, you're not gonna win…"

"Now I place one card face down and end my turn." Tanner smiled with confidence. _Bring it on kid, cuz my field is perfect. Thanks to Trap Hole, if you summon a new monster with a thousand or more attack points it'll get destroyed. And if you summon some weaker ones in attack position, hoping for a straight-up brawl, I can use Mirror Force to wipe em out before they even move! This duel's got me all fired up. I love it! Reminds me of better days, back when I was on my way to the top of the speed world circuit. The roar of the crowd, energy in the air, heart pounding, blood racing; it's the greatest feeling in the world! Until I took a run for the championship and Jack Atlas took me out in one move! That was the most humiliating defeat of my career! It was all downhill from there…_ Tanner pulled himself out of memory lane and grinned approvingly at Yusei. _But I like this kid, he reminds me of, well, of me…_

"It's my move, Tanner!" Yusei announced. _I know this deck won't let me down. Yusei puts his hand on the top card. If I can get one more monster on the field I can win this! If not, I'm a goner!"_ Swiftly, Yusei drew the card, and cautiously peeked at it. A smile spelled trouble for Tanner.

"Uh oh, he smiled!"

"I activate, the Peri Race Map spell card!" A detailed map drawn on animal skin flashed behind Yusei's head.

Apparently Tanner's friends weren’t very educated. "What can you do with some dumb old piece of paper?"

"It's not paper, its gazelle skin! It was drawn…" Yanagi started in.

"Here he goes again! Enough with the lectures professor!"

Yusei ignored them and continued. "The Peri Race Map allows me to summon a monster with no attack points from my deck to my hand." As he spoke a card illuminated and pushed farther outward then the others.

"Does that mean you get to draw another card?" Tanner questioned.

"I'm not just drawing the card, I'm summoning it! Cabrera Stone!"

A blue stone with a large geoglyph showing a warrior attacking and being attacked by water spirits rested in between the Ashoka Pillar and Crystal Skull.

_(Cabrera Stone: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

The stone pulsed, and the effect of the map stole a chip out of Yusei's life points.

_Yusei: 0200_

_Tanner: 3000_

"What's some little rock gonna do?" the shorter crony wondered.

"It's a stone!" Yanagi corrected. "The Cabrera Stone to be exact. They say a lost civilization was-"

"Nobody cares, old man!"

This time Yanagi ignored the boys insults. "This is an archeological spectacle; the Crystal Skull, the Cabrera Stone, and Ashoka Pillar! I'm getting historical goose bumps! Most museums don't hold most collections as rare as this!"

Tanner wass still confused on one thing. "Something I don't get; the downside of that map of yours is that you had to lose half your life points in order to summon that rock. That leaves you with only 200 life points. Why would you put yourself at risk like that to summon something with no attack points?"

"To win this duel. Sorry Tanner, but now that I've gathered Crystal Skull, Ashoka Pillar, and the Cabrera Stone on my field together, I can activate another card! I activate the spell card Trianglo!"

A blue triangle spread out from Yusei's feet and covered the entire field. Every card on the field began to crack.

"What kind of hocus pocus is this?" Tanner asked. The light swept over his cards too.

"AMAZING! I can't wait to see what this can really do!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Trianglo's power destroys every card on the field!" All the monsters, spells and traps, crumbled to pieces while Tanner stared at the wreckage with a look of complete shock. "And all the damage I would've taken cuz of the card's effects gets dealt to you! RESPECT THAT, TANNER!"

_Yusei: 0200_

_Tanner: 0000_

Tanner fell to his knees, utterly defeated. "I don't believe it!"

His friends ran up to see if he was okay. "Tanner, are you okay?"

"Dear boy, that was stupendous! I've traveled the world over, but I've never seen dueling like that! You even attacked! I could hug you, but don't worry I won't!" Yanagi commended.

"I couldn't have done it without your awesome deck!" Yusei complimented.

"Actually, I will hug ya!" Without waiting for a no, Yanagi glomped Yusei, who fended off Yanagi's weird attempts to kiss him...

Tanner stood up and his friends thought they'd be smart. "Don't worry, Tanner, we don' care if he won. He's still slime to us!" "Yeah and we're gonna take that Treasure Deck!" Tanner put out his arms to stop them. "Hang on." The gang was flabbergasted. This was unusual behavior for Tanner. "Hang on for what?"

Tanner didn't pay attention and walked towards Yusei and Yanagi. "You won a duel without ever attacking once. That a pretty amazing thing to pull off. And I know what I'm talking about, kid. The old man was right."

Yusei sat Yanagi down, and handed him his deck and the duel disk. Yanagi didn't quite follow Tanner. "Right about what?"

"I used to be a pro, but I never dueled someone quite like you. You're good…so you got a name, newbie?"

"It's Yusei."

Tanner addressed Yanagi with a kinder expression. "Hey Gramps, I apologize for steppin' on your cards."

"I hope you learned your lesson, Tanner. Now take a look at these!" Yanagi held up his cards for the viewer's pleasure. "Aren't they wonderful? You had me doubting their worth, but Yusei showed me how special they are!"

"My time in the spotlight is long gone, but I wanna do everything I can to get you to the world of the pros!" Tanner said. Yusei's scowl turned into a small smile. "What do you say, you interested?" Tanner held out his hand.

"Very." Yusei shook his hand; the deal was sealed.

Two guards strut in looking especially haughty. "All right, break it up!" Yusei and Tanner dropped hands and turned towards the guards. "Let's go 88. The chief would like to see you, now!"

The three glared suspiciously at the guards. They were talking about Yusei.

_I wish I knew what was going on. Too bad Lise isn't around…_

//////

The doctors finally managed to put Lise's temporary room back together. The glass was cleaned up, but the window was still a gaping hole. The doctors continued to do research, but behind a giant steel filing cabinet.

////

Immersed in her dreams, Lise sighed calmly as her soul and the dragons were aligned again.

_Sleep well for now, little girl. I'll be waiting for you, and so will the shadows…_

The dark figure retreated. A purple spider sparked a second before he faded away. With him gone, the darkness changed back to Lise’s special mind scenery. Doors hovered around her vast garden.

_I’m glad everything is back to normal._ Lise touched the cherry tree growing beside her. _But who the hell was that guy?_

//////////

"Many centuries have passed since the Crimson Dragon sealed the demon lord and his forces beneath the Earth. But those forces continue to draw energy from mankind." Goodwin continued while the Nazca lines changed into New Domino City and alighted with the respectable colors of each design. "They feed off of our sadness, our jealousy, our anger, our greed. Soon the demon lord's forces will gain more power than they ever had before. They will break the dragon's seal, and return to pillage the earth."

"That's bad," Jack commented wryly.

"If the seal breaks, and the demon lord resurrects, my order will be prepared to summon the Crimson Dragon and protect humanity. But we must find the signers; those bearing the mark of the dragon, like you, and that Satellite Yusei."

"So I'm supposed to save the world. Why didn't you say so?"


	7. Deals and Deceit

The two guards lead Yusei down a dark dingy hallway of the facility. Each one gripped Yusei's arms tightly, despite the fact that there was nowhere he could run.

The trio came to a door, and one guard dropped Yusei's arm to walk up to a panel beside the metal door. "Chief Armstrong, we have the kid. Are you ready for him?" The chief's voice came out garbled; almost like his voice would sound if he was talking on the phone. "Yes." Light filtered through the corridor and splayed across Yusei's face as the door opened.

///////

Yanagi glanced at his cards again. "I better hide you guys." He tucked them back inside his kimono.

"Gramps, is Yusei back? I'm starting to worry about what the chief wants him for," Tanner's suspicious nature lead to doubtful feelings.

Doubt that didn't seem to affect Yanagi. "Oh, he's fine. It's just routine."

"It's not just routine. There are only two ways you get to meet the chief: you know how to cook, or he's mad. And Yusei may know how to duel like a pro, but I got a feeling he doesn't know squat about barbecue."

//////////////

The guards still flanked Yusei in the new room. A tunnel-like machine stood menacingly in the corner. A platform with metal clamps on it wasn’t inviting either. Computers, monitors, and wires crisscrossed across the floor.

All the equipment meant nothing in the face of the Chief. He was the size of a small elephant. His crooked hat and bulging uniform extenuated his size. This guy could sit on somebody, and no one would ever know.

"So how do you like the facility so far, Yusei?" A sarcastic question; he didn't give a damn. "I'm sure it smells better than what you're used to in the Satellite. As does my anchovy and onion breath, doncha think?" The chief blew his breath across Yusei's face and he recoiled in disgust. Yusei's scowl deepened when Armstrong walked behind him. There was nothing he could do. He had to stand and seethe in his anger. "Rumor has it that you might be hiding something," Armstrong said. He lowered Yusei's glove, and pulled up his sleeve, exposing his forearm. "And it's my job to find out if you are!" Finding nothing, the chief rolled back Yusei's sleeve and replaced his glove. He shoved him at the two waiting doctors. "Take him, you two." The doctors grabbed him, much the same way the two guards had earlier. "And run your tests, find out what this punk's hiding!" Yusei's glared over his shoulder at Armstrong.

"Just lie still, and don't move a muscle," a doctor instructed. The platform housed Yusei, wearing only his underwear, sliding into the machine. The doc looked intently at his screen, searching for anything unusual.

Green sparks of electricity raced across Yusei's body. The pain was similar to being stung by a bee. Only the stinging kept going on and on, intensifying after every second. Yusei bit his lip. He was not giving them the satisfaction of screaming. Something warm trickled down from the corner of his mouth; blood. His back landed on the platform as it slid back out. He didn't even know he'd been arching it.

The platform exited the tunnel, and propped him up to a standing position. At least he would be standing if he weren't still shackled to the platform. Armstrong yanked on Yusei's bangs and lifted his head up. Yusei's normally fiery blue eyes were cold, and lifeless. "Now you better hope we find what we're supposed to find, and soon." Armstrong smirked and leaned closer to whisper in Yusei's ear. "If you don't come up with any results, I'm sure that girl will be of much more help.”

Yusei raised his head. The blaze in his eyes had returned. “Where is Lise?”

“Sorry,” Armstrong snarled gleefully. “That’s classified.”

“Don’t you dare hurt her,” Yusei threatened, grinding his teeth and glowering at Armstrong's retreating back.

//////////////

Goodwin strode down a much nicer hallway of the Sector Security building with Lazar in tow.

"He's with him right now, though he hasn't found the sign as of yet," Lazar informed him with relish, clasping his hands.

"I doubt the chief could find anything that wasn't lathered in a sweet honey glaze," Goodwin scoffed and entered his office.

"They're continuing all the normal tests, but with no results." Lazar put out his hands and a holo screen appeared. "Here's Yusei's file, sir." Yusei's profile popped up on the screen opposite Goodwin's desk. "Lives in the Satellite, a few run ins with Sector Security, aptitudes include dueling, engineering," Goodwin listed, and made a disappointed sound. "There's nothing about who he is or where he came from."

Lazar shrank behind his holo screen. This went unnoticed since he was already puny to begin with. "We're, uh, working on that as we speak, Mr. Goodwin."

Goodwin nodded.

"But you have to consider that he may not be as special as we hope he is," Lazar recovered from his earlier shortcomings.

"It is time I took a trip to the facility," Goodwin decided.

"And shall I inform the chief of your impending arrival?"

"Yes, tell the chief to send the boy back to his cell,” Goodwin kept reading and broke into a devious smirk. “I think I know of a better way to find the information I seek."

////////////////////

Lise rolled over in the warm grass. She smiled sleepily. _That was a nice nap._ She sat up and watched a green door descend before her. Lise raised an eyebrow. _I guess I need to go somewhere._ She stood and walked across the flowerbeds. The door opened when she grasped the handle. She stepped into the door nebula room. Five video screens popped up. Two of which were dark, but three shone with blue, white and red light.

 _What is it you’re looking for, child?_ The Dragon's voice whispered.

_I don't know…_

The dragon waited.

_I want to find Yusei. I just have this feeling that I’m stuck somewhere, and he needs help. Maybe I could-_

She extended her hand and closed her eyes. The video screens shifted and presented the blue one. Lise placed her hand on it, and immediately felt a slight jolt in the back of her head. She smiled and concentrated harder. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip when she made through.

////

The guard opened up Yusei's cell and tossed him inside like a sack of potatoes. He groaned when he hit the floor. The guards snorted cruelly and slammed the door shut.

"You look horrible! What did they do to you?" Yanagi asked.

 _Who's the old guy?_ Lise wondered.

Yusei sat up slowly and leaned his back against the door. "Nothing, just ran some tests."

"Tests?"

"They must've been looking for a mark that appeared on my arm when my friend turned into that dragon at the Kaiba Dome."

"They're looking for the mark of the dragon!" Yanagi shouted and quickly covered his mouth. The guard walking past disregarded the noise.

Yanagi waited till the guard continued before whispering to Yusei. "You must be a Signer, Yusei!"

"Signer?"

"I heard about them long ago. I thought the whole thing was just a legend, but now the tale of the people of the stars may actually be true!" Yanagi said.

Yusei stared at him like he was nuts.

"You see long ago, there was a tribe, and they worshipped a Crimson Dragon. And some could even summon the beast; they're called signers. There were five such warriors, and each had the mark of a different dragon they could call forth to aid them in battle. Yusei, don't you see? You're one of them!"

"Me, a signer? So you think that I actually called out this Crimson Dragon?"

"That's exactly what I think, and as legend would have it, the mystical powers of the five dragons were sealed into five different duel monster cards!" Yanagi thought for a second, not realizing Yusei contemplating other problems. "Which means that you…Yusei, you must have one!"

"One of the ancient dragons? I'm not so sure…"

"WHAT!" Yanagi cried, right in Yusei's face. "Well I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life! You'll let me see it, won't you?"

"I don't have it."

Yanagi whined irritably. "You don't have it. Just as well. In here it would probably be confiscated, but why does the chief even think that you're a signer in the first place? Unless someone told him."

Yusei's eyes widened. "Hey Yanagi, what about if somebody had a mark on their back? Has that ever happened before?"

Yanagi thought hard for a moment. "Now this is just a rumor, but I have heard of that. A person with the complete seal on their back is called The Host or Vessel. This person carries the Soul of the Crimson Dragon. Because the power is so immense, it leaks out a tad. It's hard to say whether or not this is true, but I believe all Vessels can at least fly. There's also a defense mechanism. It's extremely rare though. Wait a minute why are you asking?"

Yusei didn't answer, but Yanagi pressed on.

"The Vessel also does have a protector dragon. Its name is-"

Lise whispered her dragon’s name incredulously. "Crimson Starburst Dragon."

////

Swallowing nervously, Lise waved her hand. The file evaporated. _I think that's enough for now. At least now I know what to do next time._

////

Yusei lay awake in his bed. _I wonder if Yanagi really knows what he's talking about. Do I really have the mark of the Crimson Dragon? Maybe he is right. He was right about Lise._ His expression fell. _I hope she’s okay._

//////

The next morning the Chief had decided that everybody should meet the Director. "Zip it everybody! Good now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to introduce the Director General himself Mr. Rex Goodwin. He's here to shed some light on a new program that he'll be implementing at the Facility over the next few weeks. We're hoping that someone here has the mark of a champion."

////////

Her mind still half asleep, Lise reached for Yusei's file. _Oh, crud. He's in a sticky situation._

"Good morning everyone. If you will allow me a few moments of your time, I will explain the details of the pilot program that Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. I'm sure that many feel that you have been dealt a bad hand in life, but I hope to change that. In fact for one person here, opportunities are a handshake away. Your experiences in life can be of great service to the city. And that is why I have decided to select one of you to take under my wing." Goodwin stopped beside Yusei, and continued to talk. "And should that person prove himself helpful to me and the city, then I will be more than happy to return the favor." Yusei turned his head suspiciously toward Goodwin. "Like say a full pardon, a clean record, perhaps even an invite to live here in New Domino City. And now it's just a matter of picking one of you here to come and assist me." Goodwin stared directly at Yusei, confirming suspicions.

"Listen up, everybody back to your cells immediately! The Director's made his decision," Armstrong called, and guards escorted everyone away.

 _I may not have been around you very long; Goodwin, but I know when you're up to something. And this whole program thing just screams scheme._ Lise narrowed her eyes.

"Hold it right there, Yusei, you're the one the director has chosen," the Chief told them.

Tanner paused before leaving with Yanagi. "Careful, Yusei."

He nodded and stayed put, holding his ground in front of both ridiculously tall men.

"So tell me, Mr. Fudo, what do you think about the little experiment that I proposed?" Goodwin attempted small talk.

"I don't want any part of it."

"You'll take part you'll like it you-" Armstrong started, but Goodwin cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Oh come now, Yusei, don't be so elusive. I know you want some answers."

"What kind of answers, Goodwin?"

"I know all about that mark of the dragon that appeared on your arm."

"Really, then tell me what you know about it? What does it mean?"

"That is what I'm hoping to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone."

Yusei inclined his head forward. "Well, I don't believe you. You're hiding something; you're using Lise, like you plan to use me. Where is she anyway?" Yusei eyed Armstrong. "He seems to know."

Goodwin shot the Chief a dirty look, and turned back to Yusei quickly. “Of course, we all use each other. Look at our city; the Satellite needs the trash that we give them, and they recycle it for energy and heat that we in turn use, Yusei."

"What good is that? I say freedom is a better thing to own than garbage," Yusei countered.

"Fine, it's yours."

"Oh yeah? For what?"

Before answering Goodwin turned so that Yusei couldn't see his face. "Just come with me so I can study your mark of the dragon. Together we may be able to unlock the secrets of the signers! But say no, and I can’t guarantee Elizabeth’s safety."

Yusei's eyes widened fearfully. "But you can't do that! She's a human being!"

"I can do whatever I want to her. Her records state she has no official guardian. Therefore, I have the grounds to do whatever I think is necessary."

"Is it because she's been raised in the Satellite for ten years?" Yusei's jaw tightened. "You have records, don't lie to me. She was born in the city."

"Nevertheless, you have a choice to make. It's either you or her."

“I’m not agreeing to anything until I see she’s okay.”

Goodwin groaned impatiently and a holo displayer emerged from his sleeve. He pressed a single button and turned the display towards Yusei. “This is live feed from her room.”

Yusei leaned forward, trying not to look too eager. The camera showed Lise lying on a white bed. Her arms were strapped down again. There were wires and tubes testing and monitoring her breathing as well as other capabilities. Two tubes were fastened to her temples and broken glass littered the room’s corners.

Lise looked on in horror. _That’s me?_

“Satisfied?”

“No,” Yusei growled. “You’re using her like a test dummy!”

Goodwin replaced his holo displayer and clasped his hands calmly. “That is not your concern. Now do we have a deal?”

Lise set her jaw stubbornly. _Crimson Dragon? Order me a wakeup call._ She set a hand on Yusei’s file and focused. _Yusei?_

 _Lise?_ _Is that you? How are you doing that?_

_Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t you dare agree to anything, got it?_

_But-_

_Don’t worry. I’m hitting the alarm button._

Yusei took a deep breath. _Okay, but I better see you soon._ “No."

Goodwin spun around incredulously. "What?"

"No deal."

The Director glared momentarily, and regained his composure. He sighed. "I really hate doing things the hard way. You’re to be sent to a place that isn't as welcoming as this particular part in the facility. Maybe then you’ll be a bit more agreeable."

"What do you mean?"

"Well here in the Facility, anything is possible."

"I'll take my chances."

Goodwin turned to leave. "You will.”

About an hour later, the same guards lead Yusei down another hallway. At the end, an enormous hexagonal-shaped obelisk interior came into view. Pathways crisscrossed from one end to the other, connecting sides of the numerous prisons together.

"Welcome to your new home. We call it, the Hive," the guard explained.

"This is where Chief Armstrong likes to house the worst of the worst. Come on, keep walking!" the other guard pushed Yusei.

Up above all the cells, Armstrong chuckled to himself. "This should be fun." He called down to Yusei. "Hope you have a pleasant stay! The Director General sends his regards!"

"Get in there!" Yusei was pushed unceremoniously into his new room. "Don't expect a mint on your pillow." The door closed.

"Aw man and I was just getting used to being on my own!" A purple-haired boy said. He sat on the edge of the lower bunk. A small rhombus shaped pendant hung around his neck. A blue jacket with a large green stripe and smaller yellow stripe, and dark gray pants with sneakers made up his appearance. "Hey uh, if it's not too much trouble, take the top bunk, wouldja? I used to crash up there, but I kept rolling over in my sleep and falling off the edge. The name's Alex, and I'd really appreciate it if you-huh?" Alex temporarily stopped when Yusei climbed up the ladder and claimed the top bunk. "No arguments, nice. Yusei, right? My last roommate was named Skeltor or something, I don't know…" Alex continued to drone on as Yusei tuned him out.

_Was I really able to bring out the Crimson Dragon? Why was it sleeping inside Lise so long? I mean, she just vanished and in her place was that huge dragon! She must be sleeping it off like she did two years ago. And that mark on my arm, could Yanagi be right? But why me, and why now?_

Alex poked his head over the side of the bunk. He clung to the side of the ladder to stay upright. "Hey is it true what they're saying about you?"

"What are they saying?"

"Lots, that you stood up to Tanner in a duel, and that you royally schooled him! That's awesome! I challenged Tanner once after he and his buddies sorta…well they locked me in the laundry room for two days, but yeah, it was kinda funny cuz-"

"I have a headache, Alex. Can we talk later?"

"Um…okay…"

"Hey, Yusei," Yanagi said from the barred window.

Surprised, Yusei sat up. "They brought you here?"

The old man and boy met Tanner on one of the pathways in the Hive.

"You here too, Tanner?"

Tanner uncrossed his arms in greeting. "How are ya, kid? Glad to see you made it here in one piece."

Yanagi leaned into Tanner's view from behind Yusei. "I hate to interrupt, but does anyone know what we're doing here? This is the long term maximum security zone. There must've been a paperwork error. I was at the top of the release list!"

"Hey, you and me both, Grandpa," Tanner reminded him.

"What's going on Yusei? You know what this is about?"

"What did they tell you when they brought you here, Tanner?"

"You know; some nonsense about needing to restructure the system blah, blah, blah. I don't believe a thing they say."

"So what do you know about the guy who's in charge here?"

"Armstrong's a bully. He does whatever he wants. He's a tyrant; he lies, and whenever he's got a bone to pick, he'll do anything to pick it. Why do you ask, kid? Did you go and do something to get on that Gordo's bad side? Are we here cuz of you?" Tanner may as well have dropped a bombshell.

///////

Frustrated, the chief slammed his heels into the top of his desk. "There's no way that kid's a signer; no way! He's a worthless little punk from the Satellite. That's all he is. I know garbage when I see it!" Although he believed it, Armstrong had a deal with the Director he remembered quite clearly. "If he's a signer, I'm a schoolgirl!" the Chief reported to Goodwin.

"You looked everywhere for the mark of the dragon?"

"Yes, everywhere."

"Well then perhaps we need to challenge Yusei to a duel of some sort."

"I'll take that piece of garbage on right now," Armstrong offered stupidly.

Goodwin could've rolled his eyes and the chief would be dumb enough to think the world was spinning. Nevertheless, his next words were patient. "Armstrong, we need Yusei to want to duel. Perhaps that is the key to making his mark appear. You must arrange a situation where that Satellite will want to duel."

Out of flashback mode, Chief Armstrong's nostrils flared grotesquely at his ill-founded excitement. "I know just what to do!"

///////

_Elizabeth…I have watched you. I know your secrets, and what you fear._

Lise's body arched and then fell back onto the bed. "Get away…" she whispered. “I need to…wake up. Don’t have time…”

/////

_Leave me alone! You don’t even know me._

Again, dark black clouds of suffocating smoke were engulfing her small world.

 _I know what you fear…_ The shadow person seems to thrust his arm out, and purple flames erupted in a circle around her.

 _What do you want?_ The flames lit her face with a spooky glow. The smoke and not the flames were choking her.

 _I know what you fear…I know your deepest secret…_ the voice repeated.

Paralyzed with fear, Lise gazed in horror as the memory played out like a horrible train wreck movie. She couldn’t bear to watch, but she couldn’t look away. No matter how much she wished it wouldn’t, it all happened. The death. Blood.

/////////////

"NO!" Lise screamed and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she leaned against the wall next to the bed. In as small a position as possible, she cried her eyes out exactly the way she had ten years ago. "Mom…" she whispered and sat like that, the entire night, silently crying. She didn’t allow herself to sleep.

//////

"All right fellas, it's lockdown time, sweet dreams."

The searchlights clicked on, and streamed across the yard in predictable patterns. Night meant sleep, but it also means potential escape at the Facility.

"So what did they tell you when they transferred you? That you were gonna be here a short time while they processed some paperwork?" Alex asked bitterly. Yusei glanced at him out of the corner of his eye from the top bunk. "That you'd be back to the normal detention area before you knew it? They tell everyone that, but no one ever gets outta this place. I was transferred here after starting a food fight in the cafeteria. They told me I needed a few days to cool off; that was four years ago, so I decided to take matters into my own hands." Alex walked over to his bed and lifted up the metal slab used to sleep on. "Here's the real reason I wanted the bottom bunk." A gaping hole big enough for a person to slide into was carved into the bottom of the cell. "It's amazing what you can do with a knife, a spoon, and a whole lotta time, Yusei."

Naturally, they climbed through the makeshift hole and out onto the roof of the Facility. "Careful of the lights," Alex warned and stopped in a blind spot. "Check it out," Alex pointed at the sky. "The real moon and everything. That opening is the gateway to freedom, my friend."

"It's kinda high," Yusei pointed out.

"I've got some friends on the outside coming tomorrow night."

Yusei indicated his mark. "What about these beauty marks? As soon as you get outta here it'll start transmitting a signal, and they'll find you."

"No they won't. One of my friends is a hacker with super skills; he'll jam the system. I'll have a window of about an hour after I escape to disappear. So what do ya say roomie, are you comin with? This is a one-time opportunity cuz once they realize how I got out, they'll seal those openings and that'll be that," Alex persuaded.

"I'm in, but there's just one thing. Well two things actually.”

"Right, lemme guess; Tanner and the old man. Fine, they're in. But they better not hold us back. I mean it, if they slow us down, and blow our chances of getting out of here, there won't be another."

/////////////

Jack rode around a practice track. He’d been at it for hours, but nothing was happening. _Come on! Why can't I make that big lizard appear?_ Jack glared frustratedly at his exposed mark. _I've been circling this track for hours and still nothing! It seems I can't summon it by myself. I know Lise had that large mark on her back, but what does it have to do with this? I wonder if all this time she's been the Crimson Dragon. Maybe the only way to make the Crimson Dragon appear is to duel Yusei again. And when I do, he's gonna wish that mark of his never appeared!_

///////////

The lock on the cell door changed from red to blue and opened. Armstrong had decided to put his master plan into action as early as fricken possible. Tanner sat on his bed. "Lunch time already?"

Chief Armstrong strolled in. A sickly smile spread across his face. "A little birdy told me you had some magazines smuggled in here. That's a no-no."

"Magazines? I'm not too interested with keeping up with celebrities. You're little bird's singing a lie." Tanner told him.

Armstrong's smile widened malevolently. "Are you talking back to me?"

Tanner jumped up angrily, and the two guards who followed the chief held Tanner's arms behind his back.

"Bring him, boys," the chief ordered.

On one of the connecting pathways the two guards tossed a bruised Tanner onto his back. The other prisoners stared flabbergasted at the scene.

"Leave him alone!" Yanagi yelled through his cell bars.

Yusei saw it too. "This can't be good."

Lise's voice reached him, but louder this time. _Hey, what’s going on?_

_I don’t know yet. Hey, are you awake? You sound louder._

_Yeah, but I wish I wasn’t now. Stay focused._

Chief Armstrong turned to his spectators. "I found smuggled magazines in Tanner's cell. You all know that's against the rules, but I know he couldn't have gotten em alone. His accomplice has one hour to step forward. After that everyone here's gonna pay the price!"

"Oh come on!" the guys protested.

"You can't punish all of us for something one guy did!"

"That's right!"

Armstrong just smirked. "Don't like it? Then you oughta figure out who helped him out. If I were you maggots, I'd start by questioning his friends."

Yusei glared angrily at the Chief. _He’s setting us up!_

_Worrying does come in handy sometimes._

"Look people, there's no need for everyone to suffer. Tanner's friend just needs to fess up. If he doesn't I got no problem putting all of you in permanent lock down. That would give me time to kick back and watch my soaps!" the Chief laughed at his own cruelty.

"Get Real!"

The chief stopped mid-laugh. "You got something you wanna say, newbie?"

Yusei gritted his teeth. "There are no magazines; we both know that."

Armstrong laughed again. "No magazines? So I'm just punishing Tanner because I feel like it?"

"I dunno why you're doing this, but I know that Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong. You're abusing your authority, Armstrong."

"Ho-ho! You just accused me of being cruel and unfair. That really hurts my feelings! Come on; show me the love! Tell me you're sorry, Satellite!" Armstrong exclaimed, spreading his arms out.

Yusei glowered at Armstrong.

_I hope you know what you’re doing. See you soon!_

Armstrong smiled satisfactorily. "So that's how you want it? Well I can't just stand here and let you accuse me of being unfair in front of everyone. To prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch. And if you win I'll pardon Tanner's offense. But if I happen to win the duel-"

"Then no one here but me gets put in lockdown," Yusei interrupted. Alex straightened up behind him with his mouth hanging open.

"You got a deal. We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp. Don't be late."

"Don't worry; I'll be there."

Alex leaned forward. "Wait, tonight? But tonight's the night we're supposed to-huh?" At the sound of another familiar voice Alex joined Yusei at the window.

"Put me down!" Yanagi cried. Another pair of guards lead him up to the chief.

"Look what we found, boss," a guard reached into Yanagi's kimono and pulled out a card. "Contraband; this guy's got cards stashed all over the place!" All of Yanagi's hidden cards were found and confiscated.

"No, wait! Those are my treasures! I've traveled all over the world to find those! You can't just take them!"

Armstrong held up the treasure deck for the inmates to see. "What have I told you clowns about cards? All right, maggots, this might be your last hour of free time. Stretch your legs and enjoy it while you got it." Without another word, the chief stalked away, oblivious to continued protests.

"Yusei, we're supposed to sneak out tonight! What gives?" Alex asked.

"I had to, Alex."

The cell door unlocked, and Yusei dashed out to meet Yanagi and Tanner at their room. Four guards threw each of them onto the floor. Yusei ran in as soon as the guards left.

"Hey guys," he said and knelt down next to Tanner.

"What were you thinking?" Tanner said from the floor. His glare was pained with a question underneath.

"I know, I know.”

Tanner slowly straightened up a little. "You can't duel him. You don't even have a deck. If you were hoping to use mine, the chief took my cards from me earlier."

Dejectedly, Yanagi sat on the lower bunk. "He took mine too; my beloved treasures."

Four other guys ran in the room.

"Bolt."

"Tanner, are you okay?"

Yusei straightened and walked out.

Alex was waiting for him, arms crossed, right outside the door. "You get it yet? Armstrong did all this to set you up. He figured he could either make you think he was trying to turn the others against you, or he could take advantage of the friendship you have with Tanner. Either way, it was checkmate; he had you in his hand from the get-go," Alex explained. Yusei didn't react. "Look, let's just escape; the two of us. Those guys are dead weight in their current state."

"I can't leave them behind."

"Sure you can! You don't owe anybody anything, come on!"

"I won't ditch my friends for my own benefit. I'm not leaving them behind just to get ahead. That's just not what I'm about, Alex."

"You're a real piece of work, you know? Forget you, Sheesh!" Alex frowned, and ran back to the cell.

"Hey, your name is Yusei, right?" Yusei turned toward the door. The boys who ran in earlier were addressing him. "A bunch of us would like to see you on the middle walkway. We want to talk about something…"

///////

Lise's doctors finally realized she was awake after a sleepless night at 8:30 in the morning. They didn't allow her to do much more than eat breakfast.

A small beep announced Goodwin’s entrance.

"Hello, Goodwin," she glared at him. "What do you want?"

Goodwin pretended to be taken aback. "What are you talking about? Can't I come visit without being received poorly?"

"Well considering you locked me in this room, arrested my friend, threatened him, and you have your doctor friends studying me against my will, no you can't. I say again; what do you want?"

Goodwin dropped his polite air and moved straight to the point. "Fine, what I want is for you to stay here, allow yourself to be tested on more thoroughly, and go about your normal day."

Lise raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll go along with this? It’s not like you have legitimate leverage on me,” she said candidly.

"Don't you want answers as to why you are so different from the rest of the Signers? What about your father?" Goodwin tried.

Her eyes narrowed. "How about this? I stay here, and let your team continue to observe me, and only observe me, you let Yusei out of prison, I tell you what you want to know, and then I'm outta here."

"Nice try, but I think the two of you will be staying in your own prisons for a while," Goodwin turned to leave.

A second after the door closed Lise’s orange juice mug shattered against it.

Growling with ferocity, Lise tore the tubes running up and down her arms and legs away. She ripped off the tubes attached to her forehead, and threw off her covers. She yanked her backpack on.

_You want a test subject? Well, Goodwin, be careful what you wish for._

/////////////////

At 8:30 on the dot the guards unlocked the door to collect Yusei for the duel. "It's time, kid."

"So long, pal," Alex said.

Yusei turned his head back. "This isn't goodbye." And with that the cell door closed with a click.


	8. Breaking Chains

The two guards lead Yusei onto a hexagonal-shaped connecting area at the center of the facility.

"Well here he is: the little punk with the big mouth," Chief Armstrong greeted. "And I thought you might back down, After all, you're not allowed to have a deck in the facility. And you have to have a deck in order to duel someone, so, uh, since you're showing up empty-handed, I guess that means I win by forfeit. Easy enough; now get him out of my sight!" The chief said with relish.

The guards moved to take him away, and Yanagi, Alex, and Tanner tensed nervously.

"I have a deck right here," Yusei said, holding up the cards.

"What the! Where did you find those?" Armstrong inquired completely at a loss.

"You don't get it. You think we're a bunch of punks who will gladly turn on each other. That's not how it is," Yusei explained.

//////////

_Up on the middle walkway, the guys from earlier and a bunch more surrounded Yusei._

_"We know the chief is lying about what Tanner did, so we wanted to say thanks for risking your freedom to save ours," one guy told him, and handed Yusei a card. "And to make sure ya beat the chief, take this. It's my most prized possession."_

_"Cards are illegal in here, but we've all got that one favorite card we just couldn't let go of. I hung on to this one for sentimental reasons. It's a trap card, but it could come in handy," another guy gave Yusei a card._

_"This guy may look cute, but he packs a mean punch!"_

_"This spell card got me out of a lot of touch jams."_

_"You can equip this card to almost any monster."_

_"Use this card to put Armstrong in his place."_

_"I've kept this card hidden in my shoe. Hopefully it doesn't smell too bad!"_

_The group of guys handed over cards from all sorts of different hiding places, until finally Yusei held a deck._

_//////////_

"With everyone giving me one card, we can win this!" Yusei declared, raising the cards to the cheers of the other prisoners.

"Well, all right then. Even though you're breaking a rule, I'm willing to uphold my end of the deal. You two, hurry up and prepare the duel disks!" Chief Armstrong ordered, and he and Yusei were suited up for battle.

"What's this chain all about?" Yusei asked, eyeing it warily.

"Oh that's…uh…just to make things a little fun. Every time you take life point damage that chain will sorta give you a little tickle," Armstrong grinned sneakily.

"Wait, what kind of little tickle?"

"You'll find out soon," Armstrong said and placed his deck in the duel disk.

Someone, somewhere, whispered, "Kinky."

Yusei did the same and glared suspiciously at Armstrong.

"Let's go!"

_Yusei: 4000_

_Armstrong: 4000_

_So,_  Armstrong thought, _Goodwin thinks this Satellite is special? Well, let's find out how special he is!_

"The first move is mine!" Yusei declared, and drew a card. "And I summon Great Phantom Thief in defense mode!"

A man wearing a black tuxedo and red mask appeared on the field with a flourish of his cape. He sat on his knee with 1000 defense points.

Cries of excitement came from the cells. "All right, yeah, that's my card!"

"Your move, Armstrong," Yusei finished.

"This'll be tough; sure he scraped together a deck with everyone's cards, but it's a big pile of mismatched monsters and traps. And he hasn't had time to strategize," Tanner broke things down for Yanagi. He could watch as long as the old man supported him.

"He can pull it off. I know it!" Yanagi said.

"I hope you're right…"

"I draw; I summon Iron Chain Repairman!" Armstrong summoned a bulky man with a hammer, no shirt, and pants held up with chains for suspenders. He boasted 1600 attack points. "This fella's way more powerful than that sorry specter of yours! Repairman, smash that pathetic phantom into the floor!" With a swing of his hammer, Great Phantom Thief was flattened into the graveyard.

"Aw man! A lot of good my card did him!"

"That phantom may have been in defense mode, but Repairman's got a special ability. When it destroys a monster in battle, it also gets to slam you with 300 points of damage. Brace yourself, Satellite; this part might be a little shocking."

Electricity raced up the chain, into the duel disk, and through Yusei's body. He groaned as his lifepoints decreased.

"What is that?" Tanner shouted. Yanagi's jaw dropped.

"He's getting zapped!" Alex yelled worriedly.

"I'm not sure if that's kinky or cruel."

_Yusei: 3700_

_Armstrong: 4000_

Armstrong laughed and Yusei dropped to his knees. "Sorry about that, but I did say it was gonna be shocking. These duel disks we're using have been supped up with static generator devices. When one of us takes any kind of lifepoint damage, this bad boy here generates a little jolt."

"What?"

"This is a correctional facility, Yusei. Everything that goes on here is for the betterment of society. Mess up and do something wrong, you get a little shock. Maybe that'll teach you to make the right choice next time. I place two cards facedown; your move."

Yusei got back up to his feet. "Here goes! I summon the Kick Man in attack mode!"

A purple skinned guy with a large belly, green eyes, gray arms, sandals, nasty colored pants, and a tiny mohawk of yellow hair stood triumphantly on Yusei's side of the field. Although not as powerful as Repairman, 1300 attack points wasn't something to underestimate.

"My dad gave me that card when I was five!"

"Go Yusei, come on! Kick him into the next century!"

Yusei's turn wasn't over. "Next, I hook this guy up with the Slim Pack equip spell. This buffs him up another 700 attack points!" Kick man was engulfed in blue light, and his muscles grew from 1300 to 2000. "All right, Kick Man, time to take out his monster!"

Kick Man jumped into the air and headed for Repairman.

"Too bad that attacks just gonna slam into my Soul Anchor. Now by equipping this trap onto Iron Chain Repairman, I can render him indestructible in battle," Armstrong countered.

Kick Man's attack connected, and he bounced off of Repairman to flip back over to Yusei.

"Maybe but you're still taking damage!" Yusei reminded him.

_Yusei: 3700_

_Armstrong: 3600_

"All right," Yanagi smiled.

"Let's see how much he likes getting a little jolt," Tanner agreed.

Armstrong's scream turned into a laugh. Yusei's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Oh I don't believe this. My static generator isn't working! Maybe they didn't wire it right!" Armstrong grinned evilly, tapping his duel disk.

"Yeah that's it!" Yusei said indignantly.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Tanner said disbelievingly.

"YOU CHEATER!" Alex yelled down at Armstrong accusingly. "That duel disk of yours was never hooked up to shock you and you know it, Armstrong!"

The chief just laughed. "I resent what you're implying there, kid. I can't help it if this thing breaks, can I?"

"So fix it!"

"You're a liar!"

"I knew this wouldn't be on the up and up; the Chief's a cheat!"

"He's not being fair, Yusei! Stop the duel and walk away!" Alex told him.

"He can't walk away, and he won't be walking away unless he decides to give up and forfeit the match to me. But if he does that, then he's going straight to the hole, where he can spend all his time thinking about how he just gave up!"

All three of Yusei's friends gritted their teeth angrily.

"Moving on," Armstrong started his turn. "I summon Iron Chain Snake!" A snake made of chains with 800 attack points and 1200 attacks points flashed into play. "So much for your Kick Man's defense boost!" The snake lunged at Kick Man, and landed on him. The kicker's attack goes from 2000 to 1200. "And now is the perfect time for my Iron Chain Repairman to attack!" Another monster crushed into dust from the swing of the hammer.

_Yusei: 3300_

_Armstrong: 3600_

As expected, another taste of electricity zapped away more life points.

"Oh, and don't forget; every time Iron Chain Repairman destroys a monster in battle you get hit with a whopping 300 points of damage," Armstrong reinformed him.

More electricity took away another 300 points of damage.

_Yusei: 3000_

_Armstrong: 3600_

"This is ridiculous!" Alex complained.

"Yusei!" Tanner and Yanagi cried worriedly.

He fell to his knees again, sweating buckets.

"That's not all! Since Kick Man was saddled with Iron Chain Snake, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard. Look, it's obvious you're losing, but I want you to know, if I'm being hard on you, it's all in the name of rehabilitation. You see, you left me with no choice but to use you as an example for the others, kid. Now get rid of those three cards!"

Yusei extracted three cards from his deck and placed them in the grave to join the Great Phantom Thief and Kick Man.

“If you think you can still win, get up. If not, stay down and we'll call it a day."

"Yusei!"

"Don't give in!" Tanner shouted.

 

"Rise up, Yusei!" Alex exclaimed.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't leave the facility for a long time, Yusei, and no matter what you do to try and stop me from winning this duel I'm not taking my eyes off the prize!" Armstrong boasted. Cameras flashed, displaying the entire duel to watching guards in a separate room.

_Yusei: 3000_

_Armstrong: 3600_

Tenaciously, Yusei stood on his feet once again.

"Good to see this duel isn't too shocking for ya, Satellite!"

"Well that's easy for Armstrong to say. Especially since his duel disk isn't connected to the static generator," Tanner observed.

"It's my turn! And I think I'll start by playing the spell card Nightmare Steel Cage!" Yusei said. A large dome-shaped cage encircled him.

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?" Armstrong taunted.

"Yeah, well, these bars are gonna keep me safe from your static generator's shocks for the next two rounds!"

"That little cage won't save you," Armstrong scoffed.

"We'll see. I lay down a facedown and end my turn.”

"Steel cage! That was my card! See, I told you my deck wasn't lame!" one inmate told his roommate.

"Listen, I said you were lame, not your stinking deck!" he corrected.

"Shut it you two, you're both lame!" Armstrong yelled. "Now you might think you're safe with that steel cage stopping my attacks, but I don't need to attack in order to win this duel. And here's why, Yusei. First I'll play Iron Chain Snake, and since I have Iron Chain Repairman already on the field its special ability lets me bring out another monster. So I think I'll bring out another Iron Chain Snake. Next up I'm activating these two spell cards. And with them in play this match is all but a lock for me because with two level five chain monsters on my field; my Poison Chain now forces you to send 10 cards to your graveyard if my monsters don't attack. When your deck runs out of cards to play, Satellite, you know what happens, don't you?" Armstrong made the universal thumbs down sign.

Yusei's duel disk glowed a sickly purple-blue color. "I lose."

"Now I hope you didn't have anything planned for the next couple of years, Yusei. Cause' once I win this duel, you can wave bye-bye to your future," the chief waved with fake courtesy.

Yusei pulled out ten cards and sent those to the grave.

 

"So with those ten cards gone, you've only got 19 left!"

"At this rate, Yusei won't survive for more than two more rounds!" Tanner said worriedly. "Come on, Grandpa, there's gotta be something that Yusei can do to stop Armstrong's spell!"

"There is, but I don't think the guards are gonna let him run away and hide!" Yanagi offered unhelpfully.

"Now I play my spell card Paralyzing Chain which shocks away 300 life points whenever you suffer the effects of my Poison Chain!"

Electricity zapped away life points.

_Yusei: 2700_

_Armstrong: 3600_

Alex glanced at the clock in his cell before lifting up the flat board used as a mattress for the bunk bed. "It's almost time. Sorry I can't wait any longer. You had your chance, Yusei." With a small bang the lid closed behind him.

"Looks like that cage isn't so safe after all, huh Yusei? Guess those cards are as useless as the people who gave them to you!" Armstrong insulted.

"I'll show ya useless!" Yusei countered, and started his turn.

"I'm sure you will, if you can last," the chief said doubtfully.

Alex made it to the blind spot in the search light paths. Just in time too. "There's my signal," he whispered when he saw a flash of light a bit to the left of the opening he pointed out to Yusei earlier. He stood and stared at the night sky. "Maybe Yusei was right about not leaving his friends here…" he remembered what Yusei told him. About not leaving his friends behind for his own benefit. "Well, I'm not about that either, Yusei!"

The monitors showed what the security cameras were locked on, which just happened to be Yusei's cards, focused in to get a better look. They spotted a few trap cards.

"I'll throw down three facedowns."

"Then I'll play this: the spell Psychic Cyclone. Now I can choose one of your facedowns, and if I can guess if it's a trap or a spell, not only do you lose it, but I get another draw," Armstrong countered. "And I got a feeling in this game, the house always wins! Eeenie, meenie, miney, moe, I…" he moved toward his right, and then quickly changed back to the left. "Say the left one is a trap card. I'm right, aren't I?"

"How?" Yusei asked.

A twister emerged from the spell and blew away Yusei's Dust Tornado trap.

"What can I tell you, Yusei? My instincts never let me down. Now with that trap card out of the picture, your chances of beating me and getting out of here just got a whole lot slimmer.”

"No way, I smell something fishy, and it's not his BO," Tanner said suspiciously.

 

"Now I draw one card from my deck and then I'll end my turn, Satellite."

"I'm just gonna play a facedown for right now. Your move," Yusei ended his very short turn.

Armstrong laughed and drew a card. "Then I guess I'll draw. I summon out Iron Chain Blaster!" A chain monster with a giant gray barrel-like chest emerged, boasting 1100 attack points. "Don't think I can't attack you because of your steel cage's effect. My Poison Chain spell card forces you to send 12 more cards to graveyard. So with them gone, next round you're finished!"

Again Yusei was forced to send cards to the graveyard.

Armstrong stroked his beard in a very creepy manner. "Don't be mad. This is just a game. Of course in this game if you happen to lose, you have to kiss all your freedom goodbye. But in the meantime whattaya say we let the effect of my Paralyzing Chain put a charge into this duel?"

The card glowed and volts of electricity shot through Yusei's body again.

_Yusei: 2400_

_Armstrong: 3600_

"Shocking move isn't it, Yusei? And it's only gonna get worse cause' now I can load my blaster with Iron Chain Snake to break through your barrier!"

_Yusei: 1600_

_Armstrong: 3600_

"I can now bring back my Iron Chain Snake due to Iron Chain Repairman's special ability."

"Yusei! If you don't stop the chief soon, his monsters are gonna totally destroy you!" Tanner warned.

"That's metaphorically speaking of course. But that's not to say that with your steel cage vanishing this turn, their attacks are going to shock you into submission!"

Yusei breathed heavily while Armstrong laughed happily.

"Looks to me like your time behind bars backfired. I mean all you have left are a half dozen cards in that joke you call a deck!"

Yusei lifted his head up, and glared angrily at the chief. "These cards are the heart and hope of every person in here!"

"Then I'll be sure to destroy them as soon as I'm done with you!" Armstrong promised.

"I won't let that happen," Yusei said and next second the lights flickered off.

"Somebody turn on the lights," Armstrong ordered. The lights slowly came back on one by one. "What was that?" he whispered into a tiny communicator device attached to his collar.

"We're not sure sir, but we're checking the generator control room now," a subordinate informed him.

"Let's get back to business."

 

Yusei turned towards his cell, finding it empty. _Alex, he's gone. That blackout must've been caused by his friends on the outside. Wish I was with you, but I got my friends to think about. Good luck._ "Okay, chief, I'm playing this; the trap card the Jar of Greed! And thanks to it, Armstrong, I draw one more card."

The chief laughed skeptically. "Don't you know that with each card you remove from your deck you're one step closer to losing this duel?"

"Not if I play my trap Call of the Haunted. And guess who I'm bringing back with it Armstrong? You should get a kick out of this," Yusei joked.

"You brought back Kick Man? He's as valuable as you are!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of any card. Especially one that can join forces with a card in my graveyard."

"But your graveyard is full of-"

"Cards you forced me to get rid of. So it seems your strategy is the one that back-fired, because now I can call out Axe of Despair to give my Kick Man an extra 1000 attack points!"

Kick Man smiled enthusiastically as his attack rose to 2300.

"All right, of course I did the same combo back in my pro days in the Circuit," Tanner praised.

"And next up, I'm summoning Exiled Force!" A small army of battle-ready warriors was summoned. "Kick Man, attack!"

Using his new axe, the monster sent the chain snake to the graveyard with one slice.

_Yusei: 1600_

_Armstrong: 2100_

Armstrong screamed as his duel disk finally shocked some lifepoints out of him for a change!

"Hold on," Yanagi said, confused. "His duel disk finally shocked him."

"Yeah, looks like someone turned the power back on," Tanner acknowledged smugly.

"Now Exiled Force, move in and slay that serpent of his with a direct attack!"

Panicked, Armstrong tried to protest, but this time Yusei wasn’t showing any mercy. "Now hold on, time out, wait, there's something wrong with my-no!"

The second snake went up in smoke, and the chief received another dose of electricity.

_Yusei: 1600_

_Armstrong: 1900_

"If I find out that the person who turned my duel disk back on knows you, Yusei, they're gonna wish they never met you," the chief said weakly before falling on his face.

 

An officer on a loudspeaker blared through the Facility. "Chief Armstrong, an intruder has been caught and restrained in the power generator room. We're bringing him to you A-SAP."

Still on the ground, the chief growled. "Now let's see who did this." Stiffly, he got to his feet.

"Sir, here's the culprit," a guard announced as two others brought in…ALEX! "This was Yusei's cell mate."

"No, they caught Alex!" Yusei half whispered. Tanner and Yanagi stared, mouths wide open, at the even higher stakes now.

"How did this punk sneak out of his cell?" Armstrong demanded.

"Sir, he dug a hole and got to the power room, and fried the mainframe."

"He did what! Go fix it, my duel disk has been shocking me."

"Exactly, and it's not going to stop," Alex smirked victoriously at the chief.

"I SAID FIX IT!"

Another officer spoke through a phone, and Armstrong heard him through his hidden communicator device. Behind the officer, the mainframe sparked and shot lightning everywhere. It was obviously broken. Thank you, Alex! "I'm sorry sir, but the mainframe can't be repaired. Which means the shocks that are currently running through your duel disk will continue for the remainder of the contest!"

"So this means after this you and I will have a nice long conversation!" Armstrong grunted at Alex.

He remained unfazed. "But first your duel. And with the playing field evened up, I'd be shocked to see you win."

"Why'd you come back, Alex?" Yusei wondered.

"Well, I couldn't just leave ya here. I had to try and help you, Yusei. That's what friends do for each other. Just like you put your friends ahead of yourself, I wanted to do the same for you.”

Yusei nodded his appreciation. "It's time we add to the stakes. Now that your duel disk is working again, I say we battle it out for Alex. I win, you don't punish him. I lose, and he goes into lockdown like me," Yusei proposed.

"Um…Yusei?" Alex said uncertainly.

"Sounds perfect. You're done next turn anyway. Let Alex watch his future disappear," Armstrong commanded.

"So then, let's keep going. I sacrifice Exiled Force to destroy Iron Chain Repairman!" Both monsters disappeared in a column of orange. "It's your move chief."

"This is it, one draw, and one card. And if it's a monster, Yusei has to throw away all his cards!" Tanner told Yanagi.

"So…um…what's so bad about that?" the old man asked.

Tanner looked disbelievingly at Yanagi. "What's bad about it is that he'll lose! Didn't you ever find a rule book when you were traveling the world? Man, it's like talking about this to my dad…"

Yanagi was still confused, but about the wrong thing. "But you called me Gramps."

Tanner rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

"Here we go," Armstrong cried and drew a card. Luckily it didn't turn out to be a monster. "Well, well, looks like you're okay. At least for now you are." _But what Yusei doesn't know is that I've been watching every move of this game since draw one. Thanks to these security cameras, his cards are about as secret as a prime time lineup. And premiering tonight are Yusei's facedown cards. And I got a feeling it's gonna be something of a tragedy._

"Oh he'll be okay, but you sure as hell won't be!" a girl's voice said.

Yusei's eyes widened. _I know that voice!_

Armstrong looked back and forth, and up and down to try and locate the person who spoke.

With a quick punch to the back of the neck and a side kick to the head, the guards holding Alex fell to the floor. Confused, Alex spun around. A girl took off a security cap and shook her blond hair loose. She smiled smugly at the lifeless forms of the guards. "That's the most fun I've had in days," she chirped. At a loss for words, for once, Alex just stared at her. She smiled warmly at him. “Sup.”

"Lise!" Yusei smiled toothily, the widest he'd smiled in days. The sudden change of expression was extreme; both Tanner and the Chief noticed.

She grinned at him and slid out of the disguise, exposing her own clothes and orange backpack underneath. "Good to see you, but I do have to admit, the situation you're in right now?"

"I know I'm an idiot.”

“Well said.”

"Whatever. I forgot how annoying you were.”

“It comes with the job,” Lise shrugged.

Armstrong brushed off his initial shock at seeing a person waltz in and render two guards completely useless in less than five minutes. He glared at Lise furiously. "Grab them both!"

Four more guards raced down the walkway and seized Lise and Alex. He didn’t struggle but Lise twisted out of their grip.

Lise glowered at them. “Don’t you dare fucking touch me.”

“Lise, chill. I’ve got this,” Yusei said softly. He was glad to see her relax, but she continued to glare sharply at the guards from the corner of her eye.

Armstrong returned to the duel. "It's still my turn right now, and I think I'll mix things up with my spell card Reload. Now I'll just put all my cards in my deck, shuffle them up and redraw.” He drew the two new cards with an exaggerated flourish. At the sight of his cards Armstrong snickered to himself. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon. And now I choose to destroy the facedown card on the left. Say goodbye!"

A cyclone blew away Yusei's trap card, but it wasn't the trap Armstrong expected.

"What, it's not Battle Mania?"

"No, but the right one is! Check it out, so now our monsters have to attack. And that means I don't lose any more cards in this round," Yusei decreed.

"He did it," Tanner smiled. "Yusei must've switched all his cards around when the blackout happened. Now Yusei's Kick Man can win this!"

"All right!" Lise pumped her fist in the air.

Armstrong consulted his concealed communicator. "Hey what's going on? This duel is supposed to be fixed so that I win."

"Don't worry sir; we've stacked your deck with the most advanced chain monster combos available. Yusei's not the only one who knows how to duel with dragons.”

Armstrong dropped his collar and growled angrily. _All right, Yusei, I didn't go to the trouble to cheat just so you would win. Time to how you the rest of my chain gang._ "I summon out Iron Chain Coil!"

A toy-like yellow ball with hands, giant white eyes, and a nozzle like bottom appeared with 1300 attack. He morphed into four green rings and encircled the Iron Chain Cannon, who turned into two stars.

"I tune Iron Chain Coil with Iron Chain Blaster to synchro summon Iron Chain Dragon!" The chief laughed again, and a green-blue dragon with chains across its wings materialized. Two thousand five hundred attack points of dragon bore down on Yusei. "Here's where it gets fun. See for every chain monster in my graveyard my dragon gains 200 attack points, and right now I've got five!"

Lise rolled her eyes. "Wow, he's learned how to count as well as cheat!"

Armstrong shot her a dirty glance as Alex laughed. The chain dragon's attack jumps from 2500 to 3500. "So now that my monster gets an extra thousand attack points, Yusei, I'm attacking you with my Iron Chain Dragon!"

"Trust me, chief, that's a bad idea," Yusei stated, calmly staring down the beast.

"I know it is; for you!" Armstrong grinned gleefully.

The chain dragon spit out a beam of green that connected with Kick Man.

_Yusei: 0400_

_Armstrong: 1900_

"Did I forget to mention that his special ability automatically activates? You see, whenever he attacks, you have to send three of your cards to the graveyard," Armstrong continued.

Scowling Yusei sent the cards to the grave.

"And with Paralyzing Chain's effect, you lose 300 more life points.”

_Yusei: 0100_

_Armstrong: 1900_

Exhausted, Yusei fell to his knees.

"Yusei, no!" Alex shouted.

"His lifepoints!" Tanner cried.

"He's finished," Yanagi whimpered.

"This isn't good," Lise mused, chewing on her knuckle worriedly.

The other cellmates muttered disbelief to each other.

Once more, Yusei got to his feet. "My turn," he said, and drew the last card in the makeshift deck.

"Oh," again more of Armstrong's ear-splitting laugh. "You've got nothing left! You're down to a hundred lifepoints and your very last card. Your deck's empty and you don't have a single facedown!"

"I know, but all I need to win is one card, and a little of your help."

"My help?"

"You spent the whole duel trying to send my cars to the graveyard. You thought my entire deck was worthless; just a mishmash of cards given to me by your prisoners, my friends. And maybe, on their own, they wouldn't stand a chance against your super-charged chains, but together they will; with this." A card dropped out of Yusei's sleeve and into his hand. "I knew you would use the security cameras to spy on the cards in my hand once the match started. But I also knew you wouldn't see this." Yusei showed Armstrong the card. "It's called Rubble King. I hid it so your little surveillance friends couldn't big brother it. So as soon as you picked the wrong trap card to destroy, I just had to keep you sending my cards to the graveyard."

"For what, to lose?"

"Not quite, I'll show you after I summon him. Now if there are over 30 cards in my graveyard when Rubble King is summoned, like you so thoughtfully provided, I get to use a trap. It comes down to my very last card. I activate the trap Blasting the Ruins! If I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, then you automatically lose 3000 lifepoints!"

The cards in the grave turned into stones for the Rubble King to use as weapons against the chief. The stone throne he sat upon hovered in the air, but his attack was zero.

"Three what!" Armstrong panicked.

With a wave of Rubble King's hand, the stones flew toward and collided with Armstrong. The chief tasted shocking defeat!

_Yusei: 0100_

_Armstrong: 0000_

Stupor-like the chief fell flat on his face again!

"You beat him, Yusei!" Alex cried.

"He won, he won!" Yanagi cheered.

"Never a doubt," Tanner smiled.

"Coolio!" Lise shouted.

The others followed suit and began to chant Yusei's name over and over.

Armstrong pushed himself half off the floor. Regaining dignity as a fat, bald and recently defeated chief of the facility was going to be difficult now. He pointed at Yusei angrily.

"Put them both into lockdown!" he pointed at Lise next. "And get her back to the director A-SAP!"

"What!" Yusei and Lise exclaimed indignantly.

"But what about our deal?" Alex complained. He and Lise were held fast by multiple guards.

"We don't have any deal! Get them out of my sight, now!"

Alex and Lise struggled and protested loudly. The other inmates added to their indignant cries. Yusei glared at the chief as a pack of guards surrounded him.

A second familiar voice broke through the chaos. "I don't think so, Mr. Armstrong."

Alarmed, Armstrong turned towards the owner of the voice.

"I saw the entire duel, and the only person going away is you I'm afraid. I don't see how the facility can be run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and inmates. Pack your things, Armstrong, you're fired," Goodwin stated from the upper catwalk. He pivoted on his heel and walked away.

Yusei and Lise watched him leave with confusion and trepidation.

////////

“This is so weird,” Lise reflected. She and Yusei were walking down the early release prisoners’ hallway.

Yusei nodded. “I never knew the guy to be generous if something wasn’t in it for him too. But hey,” he stopped and grabbed Lise’s hand. “Are you okay? Did Goodwin hurt you?”

“I don’t think so,” Lise shook her head thoughtfully. “I mean I was in a mini-coma for most of it, so I don’t know exactly.”

“Would you tell me if you knew?”

Lise hesitated for a split second. “Yes,” she said slowly.

Yusei exhaled despondently. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“What about you? You took quite a beating, and they marked you,” Lise raised her hand and absentmindedly traced Yusei’s mark with her finger.

He drew breath quickly at her unexpected touch. Yusei was surprised when he found it easy to resist pushing her hand away. His eyes roved across Lise’s face, trying to read her expression. “It didn’t hurt, Lise.”

“Would you tell me if it had?”

“Maybe,” Yusei whispered, grasping her other hand in his.

Lise raised an eyebrow. “I think I like you better marked. It adds personality.”

Yusei scowled. “I do too have personality.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Lise teased.

Yanagi suddenly called down the hallway. “What’re you two doing? We’re waiting for you!”

Lise blushed furiously and Yusei dropped their hands. His cheek was still warm from where she had touched him.

“Um hi,” Lise waved awkwardly at Tanner, Yanagi and Alex.

"Don’t think we officially met earlier. I’m Yanagi!" The old man grabbed Lise’s hand and pumped it up and down like a crazy person. "Yep that's me! Collecting treasures and traveling the world!" Yanagi finally let go and Lise waved her hand around to get the feeling back.

Tanner cocked his head to the side. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, um, well, it's Elizabeth, but everybody just calls me Lise," she informed him, twisting her hair, and shaking Tanner’s enormous hand. "And I know you're Bolt Tanner."

He nodded proudly. "Interesting nickname. Where did you get it?"

Lise jabbed her thumb at Yusei. "Ask him."

He groaned exasperatedly. "I was eight! Why do people keep asking me that?"

The others laughed along with Lise. Yusei smiled at her.

"Anyway…" Alex said. "Thanks for getting those guards off my back, Lise."

“Well, it was only for a second. I wouldn’t be too grateful.”

Alex shrugged. “Still.”

"So what now, Yusei? You're free to go!" Tanner said, changing the subject.

Alex remained skeptical though. "Something's fishy; why did Goodwin show up just then? Seems funny…"

"Oh be quiet. Thanks to Goodwin we're all getting out soon too!" Yanagi shushed him.

"I know, and that's why this whole situation just seems strange. Yusei wins, now we're all gonna be free? Just be sure to watch your back," Alex warned.

"I said the same thing,” Lise agreed, crossing her arms irritably. “Goodwin isn’t exactly the nicest guy ever. He's not doing this just to be nice."

"Maybe you’re right," Yanagi conceded, and pulled out a card from his kimono. "So please, take this card, Yusei."

"I can't take your card," Yusei declined the offer.

Yanagi ignored this and shoved the card into his hand. "Yes you can! I figure you'll probably have more use for it than I ever will."

Yusei smiled and nodded. "This is incredible! Thank you!"

"Hold on," Tanner intervened, and Yusei turned curiously towards him. "I got something for you as well." He pulled out another card. "This card's gonna help you get your runner back. I overheard the guards talking about your sweet ride and how it's locked up at the Impound Center. Now, take this to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for Blister. He'll help you out!"

"Funny," Lise reflected, looking at Tanner's Giant Ushioni card over Yusei's shoulder. "Bootleg refers to obtaining alcohol illegally."

"Uh…" Tanner was at a loss for words.

Yusei rolled his dark blue eyes again and tucked the cards into his pocket. He grabbed Lise's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on, Lise, let's go. See you guys."

Lise waved over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting all of you! See you later!"

Tanner crossed his arms, a mischievous smirk on his face. “Did you see the way he looked at her?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex smirked.

“What? What’re you talking about?” Yanagi’s head swiveled back and forth between them.

“Forget it, Grandpa.”

//////////

Goodwin and his partner in scheming were back in his office.

"Are you sure about this?" Lazar questioned. "You're letting them go? If you do that, we might never find them again."

"It's obvious to me that Yusei's mark of the dragon won't reappear while he's trapped inside the walls of the Facility. The same goes for awakening the rest of Elizabeth's power. It's time for a change of scenery. Besides, I never said that we were letting them go," Goodwin answered craftily.

Lazar smiled wickedly. "You're going to track them! Oh you are so sneaky!"

"With them free to roam New Domino City, I have selected an elite task force to keep them under surveillance, and watch for any signs of Yusei’s mark reappearing and Elizabeth's skills increasing. Now as long as no one interferes in our affairs, all we need to do is watch and wait."

//////////

At the Facility Lise and Yusei walked out of the prison.

“Um Yusei?”

“Hmmm?”

“You can let go of my hand now,” Lise blushed and twisted a strand of hair.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Yusei dropped her hand, his cheeks turning pink.

Trudge watched from above. "Hello again, you two. I heard about the little task force Goodwin put together. You better hope they get to you before I do."


	9. Breaking and Exiting Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get to see how Lise duels in this chapter! I spent hours coming up with her cards! ENJOY!
> 
> (Editor's Note: She's not kidding. She came up with original cards for Lise--and another character who will appear later.)

Bright lights flashed in the dimming sunlight of New Domino City. People wandered the streets, enjoying the nightlife and laughing as they went about their lives. Almost none of them paid attention to the spiky-haired boy and his blonde companion.

Almost none.

"Wolfgang, this is Foxtrot. Targets are on foot and heading west on Smith Street," an agent, hired by Goodwin, reported into his cell phone.

A window of a car belonging to another agent rolled down just in time to watch the two 'targets' walk past. "Trapline, they're coming your way."

"Roger that, got the eyeball."

"Follow on foot, Trapline. Do not lose visual contact!" Foxtrot ordered, and stepped out of the shadows.

////////

Lise followed Yusei slowly. She always walked slower than him. Walking or running in general was never her strong point, but this was ridiculous. _If I have to stop at one more block…_

Yusei stiffened when a hand touched just below his right shoulder on his back. He continued to walk, but glanced behind him. It was Lise's hand. She was using him as a guide while she continued to check behind her. For the first time in days, he took a closer look at her. Dark purple half-circles ringed her eyes. Lise obviously hadn't been sleeping well. Just her lagging stride showed she wasn’t at full potential. Her backpack wasn’t helping either.

"What're you doing?" he finally asked.

"Trying not to freak out. I need someone calm to anchor me. Sorry."

“Here,” Yusei brushed Lise’s hand off his shoulder and laced his fingers between hers. “And don’t be sorry. What’s wrong?”

"I keep getting chills up my spine, like someone's watching me or following me or something. Don't you?"

"No, not really, but now that you mention it I've noticed a suspicious amount of guys in suits and sunglasses tonight."

"So I'm not just paranoid," Lise frowned and nodded subtly at two men dressed exactly as Yusei had described following a ways behind them.

Yusei nodded and continued to move down the street.

_Okay, now just act normal._

_Normal isn't exactly normal for you._

Lise shot Yusei an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. "Let's just do what we came here to do."

Yusei nodded and kept going. _I hope your card works, Tanner. Let's see what this friend of yours can do about helping me get my runner back._

Lise and Yusei turned down a much less inviting street complete with depressed-looking people slumped over front doors, trash, and possibly rats. The sun was just disappearing on the horizon.

The two agents on foot hid behind a nearby building. Lise was following their every move while they followed the two of theirs. "Hang back Foxtrot, let's see what they're up to," an order patched quietly through.

"Found it," Lise said unhappily. A sign outside showed she was right. “Talk about a hole in the wall.”

"Yep, you coming in?" Yusei asked.

"Neh, weren't you listening? Bootleg means getting alcohol illegally. That and I think the milk might be drugged, so if you get high off of it it's not my fault," Lise said.

Yusei shook his head. "I'll let you know if I start to feel loopy," he said as he walked inside.

_I also want our stalkers to let you do your business in peace. Good luck._

_Thanks, I think..._

A small flight of stairs led sideways into the joint. Marked people sat at tables, probably drunk, with friends. Ignoring them, Yusei headed for the counter and sat down. The bartender heard the sound of the stool swiveling and turned around.

"What do you want here, kid? Lose your puppy or something? My heart's breaking for you, but this ain't the animal shelter. Now get outta here. We got a no loitering rule; paying customers only."

"In that case, I'll have some milk," Yusei said, pulling Tanner's card from his jacket to slap it down onto the table. The bartender's eyes widened. "Bolt Tanner gave this to me. I'm looking for a guy named Blister."

Without another word, the bartender poured a glass of milk. He set it on Tanner's card with a small tap. "Get out of here, kid. You don't find Blister, Blister finds you.”

Yusei nodded, and downed the milk. "Thanks." The glass went back to the table; the card returned to his jacket.

The duelist emerged from Bootleg, and the blond straightened up from where she was leaning on the side of the building to walk beside him.

"Learn anything?" Lise inquired.

"Nope."

"Was the milk drugged, or did it taste like bitter almonds?"

Yusei stopped and looked at her like she was nuts. "What?"

"Bitter almond taste in drinks means cyanide was put in."

"So?"

"Cyanide is highly poisonous to humans," Lise explained curtly.

"Oh…No, no poison, and it wasn't drugged either. Geez, those books really messed with your head. What about you, find anything?"

 _I'm pretty sure the goons following us work for Goodwin. Big shocker there, but what do we do now?_ Lise put a finger to her mouth, and tapped it repeatedly, thinking.

As if to answer her question, the sound of a duel runner caught their attention. Lise spun around and Yusei just gazed upwards. From the roof of a nearby building, a man on a duel runner jumped onto the street, narrowly missing Yusei's head with the back wheel.

“Holy shit, he nearly killed you!” Lise exclaimed.

The man laughed. "Looking for me?"

The suited agents noticed and ran towards them. "They're getting away! Don't move!"

The man on the runner moved quickly, and turned around to reface the oncoming street. He grabbed Lise’s wrist and pulled her onto the back of the runner. "Need a lift?"

“You could say that,” Yusei said, swinging up behind Lise.

“Then hold on tight!” The man revved the engine and took off, leaving the two agents in the dust.

Realizing they couldn't catch them, the agents stopped. "Who was that? Check the Navalink, are we tracking the signal?" one of the guys asked.

The other man raised up a device resembling a cell phone. A layout of the city was illustrated on the glowing front with a moving red dot representing Yusei. "Yeah, they're going north on-agh-come on!" The red dot disappeared.

"What's going on?"

"Tell Wolfgang we've lost visual and radar."

/////////////

Lise caught the small flashlight-looking object that the man tossed over his shoulder.

“Hold that up to your friend’s marker and press the button, will ya? The ions in that bad boy will jam the signal. Can’t have those suits following us, now, can we?”

As Lise shined the blue light on Yusei’s face, Yusei asked, "Are you Blister?"

"In the flesh.” He looked up at the sound of a helicopter. "They usually save the helicopters for the big-time offenders, but you seem harmless enough. You know something about some fat cat you're not supposed to know?" Blister asked.  

"Actually, I think somebody knows something about me, but I don't know what."

"Well, your marker won't transmit for a few hours. Ah, here we are.” Blister pulled into a building. “I've cloaked this place; you're good for now. So, Bolt Tanner told you to come here and find me, did he?"

"That's right."

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay me the chunk of change he owes me."

"'Fraid not."

"In that case, you must be here for the official Blister hook-up. So, what's the deal? Need a new identity?"

"We need to sneak into the security impound center to get his runner back," Lise said casually.

Blister finally turned in Lise’s direction. “You’re kidding, right?”

"Tanner said you could help me, so was he right or wrong?" Yusei's voice became harder than usual.

Blister glared at the accusing question and its questioner. "He's right."

"Good, we can finally get somewhere!" Lise chirped. “He really needs that thing back. It’s like his security blanket. I’ve caught him sleeping by it a few times.”

“Lise!”

“What? It’s true,” Lise smiled teasingly.

Blister laughed. “In that case, let’s see about getting your blanket—I mean, runner—back.”

////////

"Okay, 'Mr. Adams'," Blister said several hours later. A duffel bag, disguise, and fake ID lined the table. "Your maintenance uniform is set, and I've got your ID card. Just need to hack into the city system. And… done. Simon Adams, you are officially an employee of the New Domino City Security Impound Center. Now, each door requires a specific code. Let me hop on to the mainframe and see where they're keeping your ride, so I know what codes you'll need. When did they take it?"

Yusei just barely tuned back in to Blister to answer the question. He had discovered a picture and was studying it. "A couple of days ago, Blister."

Lise's blonde hair brushed past his shoulder when she appeared beside him. A quick glance at her face told him she was making every effort to stay awake. "Must be one good memory," she said quietly. A messed up and slightly burnt card rested underneath where the picture had been sitting. "But I doubt that messed up card means it was always good."

"All right, I'll have to break the encryption on the security mainframe, logarithm runs, post imaging, and I'm in, just gotta narrow the search down to single ride duel runners confiscated over the past week or two, run that against a list of other variables, and bingo!" In the security files, Yusei's runner popped onto the screen. "Vault 64B," Blister informed them, and slid over to the other computer. "Top floor. Now to snag the passcodes you'll need to get in. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Blister, did you used to be a duelist?" Yusei asked.

Lise’s eyes widened, and she frantically shook her head. _Bad idea!_

"Huh?" Blister spun to face them in his chair, and got up when he saw what Yusei was holding. "What are you doing snooping around in here? Put that picture back!"

"Looks like you were taking names in the big leagues.”

_Tact, Yusei, tact!_

"Neh, I was never big league material that's for sure. My partner and I dueled in the semi-pro league for a bit. But that was a different life; it was a long time ago." Blister sat back in his chair. "Put the picture down.”

“Tell me about your partner.”

_Oh, for the love of…_

“We gotta focus here, Yusei. Do you want your runner back or not?”

Yusei returned the picture and card to their original spots.

"Talk to me," Yusei changed the subject as he walked up to Blister's work station.

"Got the passcode for 64B."

"Is that all we'll need?"

"That, the ID card, your uniform, and a whole lotta luck. The security droids are on a random program so I can't help ya there."

"I'll risk it. So. Your duel partner.”

Lise groaned exasperatedly. _Give the guy some space, will you?_

_Why? I'm curious. It won't kill him._

_It might hurt him emotionally! He’s got a right to privacy, y’know!_

"Man, you don't know how to let something go, do you? We're not here to get to know each other, got it?" Blister snapped defensively.

“Sorry, Blister,” Yusei said. “Forget I said anything.”

//////

The next morning dawned bright and early in New Domino. Another all-nighter for Blister, but he was used to it. Lise, however, was suffering from sleep deprivation.

"Rise and shine, Yusei," Blister said to the only person who got any sleep.

Yusei opened his eyes when Blister set the red duffel bag on the table in front of him. "Everything you'll need tonight is in the bag. Tell Tanner I'm putting this on his tab. Again."

"Will do," Yusei told him, and took his hands out from behind his head before standing up. He reached for the bag, but Blister pulled it away from him. Yusei gazed up at Blister's deathly serious glare.

"Look, man, I did everything I could, but the odds are still against you."

"People who have a choice worry about odds. I have to get my runner back if we're going to get our friends out of the Satellite."

Lise nodded her agreement, and Blister stared like they’d lost their minds. "What? The both of you are taking this huge risk for some friends?"

“Of course. They’re all we’ve got.”

Blister sighed and looked over at the framed picture. “You’re insane, you know that?”

“It’s what friends do,” Yusei said.

“What sort of bullshit is that?”

Yusei and Lise stared at Blister. Finally, the guy sighed and looked at the framed picture.

“You’re still just dying to know what’s up with that, aren’t you? Fine, I’ll tell you. His name's Aerrow. We were best buds. You'll notice of course that I said 'were. I’ve learned you shouldn’t bother with friends, because the only thing a friend is good for is finding the best way to let you down. You're better off just looking out for yourself, ya hear?” Blister's expression changed hardened, but it didn’t take a mind reader to tell it was just for show. "We were on a practice run, I lost control of the bike, the connecting cables tore apart. We were gonna slam into a building. I didn't have time to think. I just turned away. He was stuck in the side car, he had no control. He spent eight months in recovery. When he got out, he quit dueling. I never heard from him again, except for this card he sent me. It was his part of our best combo. It's all torn and burned. I'm pretty sure it was his way of saying that he'd never forgive me." Blister walked over and picked up the card. "Not that I blame him. I wouldn't forgive me either if I was him. Don't take this risk for your friends, cuz' come crunch time, they're gonna let you down. I mean, look at me. I let my best friend crash right into a building just to save myself."

Yusei took the duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. "You ready, Lise?"

She rubbed her eyes and stood. The purple circles were bigger today. "Define ready, and can we get some coffee?"

Blister whipped around. “That’s it? I just spilled my guts, and…that’s it? You’re not heeding my warning, you’re not even acknowledging anything I’ve just said?”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Blister,” Yusei said.

Lise waved to Blister and pushed the door open. “I’d say more, but it’s go time, apparently. We’ll keep in touch!”

Lise caught up with Yusei, and they headed for the elevator.

"I don't care what he says. Friends are the most important things a person can have. Without them you're nothing," Yusei was thinking out loud.

Glancing at his scowl, Lise smiled and giggled a little.

He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

She turns to him. “If he needs it, we'll be there for him."

Yusei granted Lise a small smile and followed her inside the elevator. “Yeah.”

/////////

Hearing the sound of a revving duel runner, Blister looked out the window. Yusei and Lise were just leaving the front doors. The two of them turned to the right, but Blister was more concerned with what was coming from the left.

//////////

Officer Trudge drove slowly and quietly out of the alleyway. He followed closely behind Yusei and Lise.

//////////

Lise rolled her eyes. _He's driving so close we'd have to fucking morons not to see him, the_ _stalker!_

_We'll just have to be careful._

Lise shot Yusei a disbelieving glance. _Since when have we EVER been careful?_

_Good point._

///////

The security impound center was locking up for the night. The building resembled an up-side-down skirt. Crowds of employees left and Yusei entered in disguise from a bathroom. Lise stayed close to the ceiling, dressed in black and hiding in shadows. Doors, windows, and security hatches were shut tight. Every single light was switched off. Lise relaxed and set foot on Earth again.

 _So far so good._ Yusei opened up another bathroom door from deeper inside the impound center. Not seeing his blond-haired friend, he whispered into the darkness. "Lise?"

"Up here," she said softly back. She was floating inches from the ceiling. A security droid puttered by. "Blister was right about those security droids. This is the third time I've had to do this."

"Then let's go before another one comes," he said. Lise nodded and followed, still airborne, in the opposite direction the droid took.

Lise flew easily up a flight of stairs and waited for Yusei. He scowled and started to climb up them. _So not fair._

She grinned down at him. _It's not my fault you're air challenged! I've ben able to do this ever since I broke out of Goodwin's lab._

_You probably think this is hilarious, don't you?_

_A little bit, but flying is amazing! It's easier than you think. It's like beating the elements, it's-_

_Like laughing at gravity?_

_Yeah! Now I laugh at gravity all the time! Heh heh heh, gravity…_

Yusei reached the top, and the two came to a door.

"This is it," Yusei pointed out the obvious. "Now I just hope this ID and passcode work." He slid the fake ID across the scanner. To his relief, the code worked.

“Let’s get going,” Lise said, taking the lead. Yusei consulted a digital map, using his finger to trace a path connecting their current position to the red dot that marked his duel runner.

A few steps more, and they were blinded by glaring spotlights.

Officer Trudge laughed. "I'm beginning to think you two like me. Why else would you constantly go out of your way to make sure we keep meeting up like this? Although I gotta say, this is probably your craziest stunt yet. What on earth were you thinking?"

Yusei addressed Trudge. "I just want my duel runner back, Trudge. It is mine."

"That's what you think. That runner of yours is now the property of Sector Security. It's gonna be a patrol bike, or maybe they'll scrap it and turn it into a bunch of toasters! I'm not really sure," Trudge mocked.

Lise raised an eyebrow. "Wow, that's the best you could come up with? I can think of a billion more creative ways to use it. Personally, I’m in favor of using it for what it's designed for. In other words, kicking your ass in a duel."

"Shut up, wise girl, I've got just as much of a bone to pick with you!"

Lise smirked. "Aw, still mad at me? Did I smoosh your runner?"

Trudge's eye twitched. "Yes, and I only recently had it repaired." He ignored Lise's smile and turned to Yusei. "As for you it's back to the facility! Get him, boys, but stay away from the girl!"

Yusei whirled and cleared the side of the crate. Lise jumped up beside him effortlessly. The guards kept their distance. Yusei leapt into the crate and began to get his runner functional again.

Trudge leapt down onto a lower crate. "Nice try, Yusei, but that runner is offline." He landed on the ground, still a ways away from the crate and Lise. Her eyes flashed red, daring him to come any closer. "So just come on out quietly," Trudge finished, thinking he'd won.

Inside the crate, Yusei revved the engine.

"What is that?" Trudge said disbelievingly.

Lise grinned and rose into the air. "You're about to find out."

The other officers gasped. Trudge's mouth dropped open as Yusei ransacked the crate by driving straight into it. Sparks flying, Yusei shredded to the left with Lise hot on his tail. She activated her turbo-dueling gear and flew faster with the added vision bonus.

"You asked for it," Trudge growled and jumped into motion.

Still speeding away, Lise and Yusei just barely squeezed through a closing door. Another hallway, and…

"Surprise!" Trudge called when he slammed into Yusei, making him skid against the wall. "Do you two really think you can escape from me again? I'll never stop chasing you. Don't you get that?"

"That’s not creepy!” Lise shouted.

“Tell you what; I'll make you a deal. Give yourselves up right now, and I'll forget the fact that you broke into the vault when I'm filling out the report!" Trudge proposed.

Lise pretended to consider it. "Hmmm, no, I don’t think so.”

"You're not leaving me any choice here. If you won't surrender, I'll have to make you surrender with a duel!"

"What the!" Lise cried as her gear activated.

Trudge smiled menacingly. "This is payback, Lise, for trashing my runner back in Satellite!"

Lise glared at the officer. "Fine, if you want a duel, you got it!" She set up her cards.

"Let's fly!"

_Lise: 4000_

_Trudge: 4000_

"Hey, Lise, are you sure about this?" Yusei asked. She hadn't exactly been at a hundred percent the past day.

"Oh yeah, I got this!" Lise declared, drawing a card. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be going first!"

"Actually, this might work to our advantage. Keep buying time, and I’ll figure out a way to escape this building.”

Lise nodded and got started.

"First I summon the Flame Alchemist in attack mode!" A man dressed in a blue cloak, boots, and red gloves materialized on Lise's side of the field.

_(Flame Alchemist: Atk: 1500 Def: 900 Level: 4)_

"I lay down two facedowns, and by banishing one to the graveyard, I can activate my Alchemist's special ability. So now, I get to slam you with 500 points of damage!"

_Lise: 4000_

_Trudge: 3500_

"Don't think that puny attack will help you, Lise! I draw!" Trudge boasted as both duelists' speed counters went up to 1. "I summon Search Striker in attack mode!" A monster with guns for arms wearing a metallic mask and tank along with a blue cape emerged.

_(Search Striker: Atk: 1600 Def: 1000)_

"Search Striker, blast that Satellite's pathetic little monster!" The monster's arms sent a blue laser at Lise's alchemist.

_Lise: 3900_

_Trudge: 3500_

But when the smoke cleared, Lise's monster was still there.

"But I destroyed it!" Trudge protested, utterly confused.

Lise smirked and faced Trudge, flying backwards. "My monster has a second ability: it can't be destroyed in battle!"

Trudge growled angrily and continued with his turn. "I place one card facedown, and end my turn!"

Speed counters increased to two this turn. "It's my move," Lise faced front again. "I summon Phoenix Flare Chick in attack mode!" A small red bird resembling a robin with flames for tail feathers and wings appeared.

_(Phoenix Flare Chick: Atk: 600 Def: 600 Level 1)_

"Now I think I'll use my little chick here for a Synchro Summon!" The bird turned into a green ring that surrounded her alchemist, who turned into four stars. "I Synchro Summon Flamekeeper in attack mode!" A beautiful woman with fire for clothes and eyes held two keys in her hands with a ball of flame in between.

_(Flamekeeper: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000 Level 5)_

"Too bad she won't be sticking around! See, I'm playing the trap card Discord Counter! Looks to me like your Flamekeeper's about to break into pieces!" At Trudge's words Lise's Flamekeeper exploded back into Phoenix Flare Chick and Flame Alchemist. Both monsters flew next to her in defense mode. "I certainly hope you like those two, cuz' you're stuck with them for a while. Discord Counter stops you from summoning a monster until the end phase of your next turn."

Lise scowled angrily. "I'll just place one card face down and end my turn!"

"All right, I have the schematics. If I can find a way to escape through that opening, we're home free!" Yusei said.

“Do it quickly, cuz this guy’s starting to annoy me!”

Yusei watched the monitor displaying the building schematics. "We just need to get to that opening!”

"Roger that!" Lise exclaimed and increased her speed as Yusei did. "Come on, just a little closer!"

Trudge smiled smugly. "Where do you think you're going?"

The door in front of them started to close rapidly. In seconds there was hardly any space to squeeze through. Realizing this, both duelists curved hard to the left. Trudge followed, laughing to himself.

"Close A5 level barriers! Seal off east sector!" an officer ordered at the building's main control center.

More and more doors closed, leaving almost no exits for Lise and Yusei.

"There's no little hatch for you to wiggle through this time, you sewer rats!" Trudge mocked, still following them. “Now tell me why Goodwin's so interested in you both! Tell me and I might let you go!"

"Not much to tell!" Lise yelled back. _Why’s he so interested in that, though? Trudge doesn’t usually question things like this._

Yusei’s thoughts entered her head. _Maybe he’s finally learned to use his brain cells for original thought_.

Lise stifled a laugh. _This is serious, Yusei. Now get back to plotting our escape_.

As they held their mental conversation, Trudge started his turn. "I summon Pursuit Chaser in attack mode!" What looked like a tricked-out police camera flashed onto Trudge's field, boasting 1400 attack points. "And now that I've got these two monsters on my field, your Flare Chick is about to get blasted back to the scrap heap!”

Phoenix Flare Chick was sent to the graveyard faster than you could say 'uh oh.'

"Now here's the best part: since the monster Pursuit Chaser destroyed was in defense position, you get hit with 500 points of direct damage!"

_Lise: 3400_

_Trudge: 3500_

"And with that, I slap one card face down and end my turn," Trudge said confidently. "Make your move!"

"With pleasure!" _I can't summon any monsters this turn, but I can do some damage!_ "I play the speed spell Playing with Fire from my graveyard!"

"You can play a speed spell from your graveyard?" Trudge was completely taken aback.

"That's its special ability! For every speed counter I have when I send this card to the graveyard and I decide to activate it, you take 200 points of damage! Since I’ve got four, say goodbye to 800 lifepoints, officer!"

_Lise: 3400_

_Trudge: 2700_

Trudge shook off Lise's attack. "No matter what you do it won't change a thing! You can't summon a monster until my turn is over. Every possible escape route is completely sealed off, in this duel and in this building. The only thing waiting for you two down this road is a dead end!" Another door closed and they turned  to the left once more. Trudge pursued them relentlessly. "And I mean that literally! You're headed straight for a wall!"

"Now what?" Lise turned to Yusei.

"I dunno!"

"Keep going!"

"Blister?" Lise asked.

"Blister, is that you?" Yusei added.

"Keep going forward!"

"But, uh…"

"There's kind of a wall there!" Lise pointed out.

"GO!" Blister shouted.

"If you say so!" Lise said, picking up speed. She looked at Yusei. "Just for the record, I blame you if we crash!"

"What?!"

"Just drive!"

"No way! What're you doing?!" Trudge cried in bewilderment.

"Something crazy!" Lise replied loudly.


	10. Breaking and Exiting Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Wow; 10th chapter already! Thanks to all my loyal followers! (HINT, HINT: Best friend included) I do not own 5ds or yugioh at all. This is purely for fun! Although all the cards I come up with for Lise are original. I wanted her to have a unique deck so…yeah…I designed my own…Hope you like it! Just a heads up: We get to meet Fish Ukara in only a couple episodes so stay tuned!

"You're never getting out of here!" Trudge scoffed. "Unless you can drive or fly through walls!"

"Duck!" Blister told them.

"Right!" Lise said and obeyed along with Yusei.

Trudge gasped. The cracks between the door and wall shone white and exploded. All three plowed through the smoke from the explosion and plummeted down an elevator shaft.

"Next stop, ground floor!" Lise joked.

"You certainly know how to make an exit, don't you? I just hope you can hang on till we reach the bottom, Lise! Because with five speed counters I can now play the speed spell Rapid Shockwave!”

“You do realize we’re falling down a _freaking elevator shaft_ , right? And you’re still trying to duel me?”

 “For each speed counter I have, my Striker gets a hundred attack points! And that means that with my monster all amped up, I can finally get a little payback for when you flattened my runner back in the pipeline!" Trudge said. Striker's attack points mounted up to 2100.

 _I’ll take that as a yes._ "Aren't you forgetting something? My alchemist can't be destroyed in battle!" Lise reminded him, practically falling downwards.

"No, but because of this power boost, even though your monster's in defense mode, you're still gonna receive damage!" Trudge broke it to her. "Search Striker, take out her lifepoints!”

_Lise: 2200_

_Trudge: 2700_

Lise winced from the attack and skidded against the elevator wall.

“Lise!”

“Now who’s worried?” she grunted, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You two may have escaped from me in our last encounter, but the power of my deck is gonna have you back to the Facility before you can make it to the bottom floor!"

"We'll see about that!" Lise declared, pushing off the wall, and drawing a card. Trudge's speed counters increased to six while Lise's went back up to five. "I play my trap Subtraction, so by forcibly lowering my speed counters back to three, I can destroy a monster on your field! Pursuit Chaser, say hello to the graveyard!"

In a flash of yellow-colored chips, Trudge's monster vanished.

"Guys, brace yourselves!" Blister warned. "Time to hit the asphalt!"

Yusei’s back wheel landed first. He bounced once and the doors opened. Lise flipped over to slow her fall and flew through just in time.  

Trudge wasn’t so lucky. "Hey!"

"See ya Trudge!" Yusei yelled over his shoulder. _All right, now to get outta here!_

The elevator dinged and Trudge plowed through the doors. "We're not done yet!" he cried and crashed through the guardrail from the catwalk above. He landed directly next to Yusei, shoving him over to the side a little.

"Hey, I hope you like the Facility-"

"HA!" Blister interrupted by kicking Trudge in the face!

“AWESOME!” Lise breathed, in awe.

Naturally, the officer fell back after being assaulted. Blister pulled up next to Lise and Yusei on his own runner.

"Nice one!" Lise complimented.

"Blister?" Yusei sounded a bit surprised. "Thanks!"

"Forget the thank you's. I’ve got an interest in keeping you guys out of the slammer. If word got out that I slipped up somehow, my reputation might not ever be able to recover. And don't go thinking this makes us friends or anything, got it? I already ruined one friendship."

"Tell me about Aerrow," Yusei half-asked and half-commanded.

“Really?” Lise asked. “You wanna do this now?”

"It’s fine, Lise,” Blister said. “We were tag team duelists in the semi-pro league, at the top of our game. It was all because of Aerrow, really. He was a great competitor, and an even better friend. He thought we'd be champs forever. But Aerrow couldn't see the big picture. We were never gonna make big money stuck doing tag duels. I had to go solo.

"So when a rep from Kaiba Corp showed up with a suitcase full of money, how could I say no? I had a new sponsor, a new gig, and an open road right to the big leagues. I'm talking about duelers like Atlas, Phoenix, Truesdale; the legends. But was Aerrow happy? What do you think?"

//////////

_Aerrow and a younger Blister squared off against another set of opponents._

_"Blister, I'm summoning out Machine of Sniper in attack mode," Aerrow told his partner._

_"What? Not him again! What do you want us to lose this duel?" Blister yelled at him angrily._

_"Why do you care about this anyway? I heard about the deal you made to go pro. I thought we were friends!" Aerrow said sadly._

_"Friendship doesn't pay the rent. You think I wanna spend my life in the tag duel bush leagues? Come on, you don't get it!" Blister snapped at him._

_Aerrow hung his head. "Sorry…" Machine of Sniper erupted into golden chips for the graveyard._

_"Look at what you just did, Aerrow! I might as well kiss my contract goodbye!"_

_"It's just…our friendship's all I've got…"_

_"Guess what, now you've got nothing then!"_

_As if summoned by Blister’s words, a piece of shrapnel from their opponent's spiraling runner hit the connector cable. The runner skidded off the track and ran into a flagpole. The cables snapped completely, leaving Aerrow to fend for himself in the sidecar._

_"Blister!" Aerrow put out his hand._

_"Grab my hand!" Blister reached for Aerrow. "Almost there!"_

_Blister looked ahead of him and saw the giant cylinder of metal barreling towards them. Panicking, he pulled away and slid his runner on the ground and rolled to the side; his helmet fell off as he came to a stop._

_"Aerrow…oh no…Aerrow, look out!" Blister cried._

//////////

"He never let me say sorry. In fact, he only sent me that card to remind me what a bad friend I was. So the next time someone tells you about friendship, you just remember what I did to my _best friend_.

"I hope these pals of yours are worth the risk, cuz if I know anything about friends, it's that they hang with you only cuz they want something from you in return," Blister continued.

"No, they're good people, Blister," Yusei contradicted him. “And so are you.”

"Nobody's good forever.”

"You're wrong. You're just too angry with yourself to see the truth. Blister, can't you see that Aerrow never wanted to hurt you?"

“Sometimes friends do stupid things,” Lise said softly. “I would know.”

"You can say that again!" Trudge growled, catching up to them. "This duel isn't over yet! Your move, but don't think it'll help you escape from me!"

"You asked for it!" Lise’s speed counters increased to four. "Here I GO!" _All right, this just might work!_ "First, I summon my Flame Enchantress!"

A red-haired, cloaked girl appeared, holding fire in her hands.

_(Flame Enchantress: Atk: 1000 Def: 200)_

"Now I activate her special ability! By halving her attack points, she can attack you directly!"

"What a waste! I activate my trap card Power Bind! Now Flame Enchantress can't attack until next turn, and until then, her attack points are zero! Kinda like the chances of you guys getting out of this duel without a one way ticket back to the facility! Sorry, Yusei, but that runner's staying put!"

Lise narrowed her eyes angrily. _Everything I’m trying is just backfiring!_

"But on second thought, maybe I should just crush it into a cube! I'll be sure to take pictures so you can hang them in your cell! And as for you, Lise, I'll have you carted back to Goodwin faster than you can say 'I lose!'"

"Whoa, he sure doesn't like either of you…" Blister commented.

"It’s only a problem if we don't get outta here," Lise replied. "I activate Fiery Vengeance! I’ll bet you can identify with this one, eh, Trudge?”

“Shut up and tell me what it does!”

“Well, I can’t do both, can I? Let’s go with the latter. This spell allows me to dish out damage to the tune of 500 points for every monster in my graveyard! And since I have two, you lose a thousand life points!"

_Lise: 2200_

_Trudge: 1700_

"I lay a facedown and end my turn!"

Trudge snarled, clearly pissed off. "Is that all, girl?”

"Yeah, I'm good." Lise smirked at the officer.

"About time! I draw!" Trudge's speed counters mounted to eight. "Don't forget, your monster's got zero attack points. This means she should be easy pickings. Search Striker, attack!"

The monster fired a laser at Lise's Enchantress.

"Not so fast! I play my face down: Swallow! This trap negates your attack, and you take all the damage I would've taken from that battle!"

_Lise: 2200_

_Trudge: 100_

"You'll have to do better," Lise mocked.

"Is this what you had in mind? I play Final Countdown! And this card's all about giving something to get something. The more face downs I send to the graveyard, the more lifepoints you lose; 500 for one, 1500 for three, and 3000 for four. Last I checked, you have 2200 lifepoints, so by sending four face downs to my grave, you lose the duel and I win. I got one facedown out there already, and come next turn I'm going to throw down three more and make four! And after that, Lise, it's game over! You've got one turn left, make it count," Trudge smiled cockily.

"I just don't see how you can win this duel now, Lise. No matter how fast you go, you can't outrun that card's effect!" Blister was losing hope.

"I'm not planning on running away," Lise declared, drawing her next card. _My Enchantress may not have any power, but I can still use her other ability!_ "I play my monster's second ability! I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards once per turn! And I think I'll destroy Final Countdown!"

"No way!" Trudge cried as his game plan drastically changed in a shower of destroyed card.

"Yes way! I can't change Enchantress to defense mode when I use this ability, so I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"If your goal is to make that guy even angrier, I call that move a resounding success. I just hope you can pull this off!" Blister said.

"I second that," Yusei said. "You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Oh, please, I'm fine!" Lise assured them both.

"My move, then," Trudge said. "I summon the tuner monster Toropod!" A double sided clown doll connected to a disc appeared. "And now I tune my Toropod and my Search Striker in order to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" A monster dressed as a samurai holding a whip-like weapon materialized on Trudge's field.

_(Goyo Guardian: Atk: 2800 Def: 1400)_

"Now attack that Enchantress!"

"I can still play Swallow since it allows me to use it once per turn!" Lise's trap card flipped up again, but stopped halfway. “What?”

"Oh no you can't. See, with Toropod in my graveyard, you can't play your trap this round! So it looks like Swallow won't be swallowing anything!"

"Then I activate the special ability of Fireheart!" The ghostly silhouette of a warrior wearing a loincloth, sword on his back, and a fire tattoo on his chest stood protectively in front of Lise. "By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can halve battle damage from one of your attacks!" Lise braced herself and flinched visibly.

_Lise: 800_

_Trudge: 100_

"So you managed to hang on? But anyway, my Goyo Guardian is gonna take control of your Enchantress! All of her special abilities are mine now! And since I can't use her attack special ability, I'll use her other effect that allows me to destroy a card on your field. I choose your Swallow trap!"

Lise gritted her teeth as her trap was sent packing.

"Hey, what're you doing? It's like I said, I can't afford to have you lose this duel and end up getting caught! Cuz if you two go down, so do I! So what are you waiting for?" Blister yelled impatiently.

"What makes you think I'm waiting for something? I'm just excited. I’m dueling with my friends,” Lise said pointedly.

"Look, I'm not your friend. Friends may get you through your day in the Satellite but over here they just get in the way!"

Yusei shook his head. "I know you don't believe that. I saw the card, Blister.”

"Stop it! He gave me that card to remind me that I failed our friendship!"

"That's not true!" Lise appeared to be x-raying him. "He gave you that card to remind you he's still your friend!"

Yusei jumped in. "Aerrow doesn't blame you for the accident. He blames himself. He probably thought if he only supported you a little more, he could've been by your side all the way to the pro league! It's not that he didn't want you to go; he didn't want you to go alone! So he gave you the only thing that mattered: the card that fused your friendship. You know why? Because without his best friend he didn't care about dueling anymore, but if you ever needed help, you'd know Aerrow would be there."

"Whatever you believe," Lise said, "there's one thing that hasn't changed: Aerrow is your friend!"

"How could you possibly know that?”

“We don’t,” Yusei said.

“But you don’t know for sure that you’re right, either,” Lise picked up the conversation. “So there’s a fifty percent chance that we’re right.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t ask him yourself,” Yusei finished.

Blister stared. “You guys…”

The flying girl inhaled deeply. "It's my turn, and I draw!" _Even though I have more life points than Trudge, he's still gonna run them over next turn if I don't do something! Let's hope I have what I need!_ _Please be good!_ Biting her lip, Lise snuck a peek at the card…and cracked a smile. "I activate the trap Sacrifice Steal! This card allows me to regain control of my Enchantress, but in return I have to give up half my lifepoints!" Lise's Flame Enchantress broke free from Goyo Guardian and rejoined her original controller.

_Lise: 400_

_Trudge: 100_

"You're gonna lose this duel! Nice knowing ya!"

"Why? Are you planning on going anywhere? I'm still not done yet! I summon Solar Butterfly!" A large butterfly with a fiery outline soared into play. "And because I was able to successfully summon her, I can draw two cards! Luckily, I was able to hold onto my Alchemist throughout the duel, just like we'll be keeping Yusei's runner!"

"Lise, this is risky, can you handle it?" Yusei asked worriedly.

“Oh, will you quit doubting me?”

"Don't do it!" Trudge was starting to panic.

"See, Trudge is nervous! That means it’s working!” Lise grinned. “I tune my Alchemist and Enchantress with my Butterfly to synchro summon Crimson Starburst Dragon!"

Lise threw up her right hand and a bright red dragon appeared in a burst of red light.  It flew protectively next to Lise. Sleekly built, the monster's thin body swirled in the air. Wings made of fire illuminated the dark hallway. Flames danced on the top of the dragon's head. Red eyes stared defiantly underneath a four-pointed star on its forehead. The dragon tipped back its snout and roared.

_(Crimson Starburst Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 3000)_

"What a move!" Blister commented.

"Is your brain wired incorrectly? My monster still has more attack points!" Trudge sneered condescendingly.

"I never said I was done, did I officer? I activate my dragon's special ability! See, by removing two cards I have in my hand and sending them to the graveyard, I can remove from play a card out on your field for one turn! And I think I'll remove your Goyo Guardian from the game!"

Trudge's jaw dropped as he watched his monster vanish. "Now there's nothing stopping her dragon from wiping out the rest of my lifepoints! I won't let you win!" Trudge pulled up quickly behind them. The officer grabbed Lise's foot and tried to drag her to the ground. "I don't care if I have to cheat to do it, but the only way you two are getting out of here is with a Sector Security escort!"

"Lemme go!" Lise cried, trying to twist out of his grip.

“Hey!” Yusei moved to try and intercept them, but Blister was faster.

"No!" Blister rammed the side of Trudge's runner, forcing him to drop Lise to steady himself.

"You too? Fine, there's plenty of room in the Facility!" The two continued to obstruct the other's path.

"Attack now!" Blister yelled.

"But you-" Lise started to protest.

"Just attack, isn't this what friends are for?"

Yusei nodded, and Lise grit her teeth.

"Back off! My friend's got a duel to win!" Blister kept Trudge at bay.

Lise smiled, a little touched. _I’m his friend._ "If you say so! Crimson Starburst Dragon, take out his lifepoints! Blazing Inferno!"

The red dragon spat a trail of red flames directly at Trudge and Blister.

_Lise: 400_

_Trudge: 0000_

Trudge's runner displayed his defeat on the monitor, churning out smoke. He fell to his side, taking Blister down with him.

"Blister!" Yusei shouted back at him.

"You go, I'll get him out!" Lise said, slowing down to turn back. Her monster and remaining card on the field disappeared. "We'll be okay!"

"See you guys there then!" Yusei shot out of the hallway into open air and a ginormous pack of officers! Of course they carried stun guns…Yusei crackled with electricity whenever the stunners managed to hit him.

//////////

A green haired girl gasped in a nearby building.

Her twin brother noticed her frightened expression. "Huh, what is it?"

The girl shivered with fear for a minute. Without warning, she got up and ran for the alleyway door. The boy followed his sister. "Luna! Luna?"

//////////

Jumping across a hindrance, Yusei escaped the police officers. Unfortunately, he smashed into a pile of junk in an alleyway.

//////////

The green-haired children dashed into the alley soon after. They came to a halt, taking in the sight of a spiky-haired boy and his runner, the latter still intact, the former unconscious.

Taken aback, the boy stared in awe at the stranger. "Who is he?"


	11. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right! Next chapter is here! I love all my followers on here very much and appreciate them immensely! Once again, I do NOT own Yugioh 5ds in any way shape or form. This is merely for fun, and because I love making fan characters. Anyway, next episode you get to meet Fish Ukara and Akiza Izinski! Ready for awesomeness? I know I am!
> 
> (Editor's Note: Parts of the Leo/Yusei duel were cropped, so as to avoid redundancy. I hope it's not too confusing.)

"Should we wake him up?"

"I dunno. Look at that marker on his cheek."

"What about it?"

"Remember that weirdo who used to clean the pool? When dad came home and saw that guy had a mark on his cheek, he fired him! Dad said that mark meant he spent time in the Facility!"

"So you think this guy was in the Facility, too? Cool!"

"That's not cool, you dork! People who have been to the Facility are bad!"

"Well…talk to his card spirits. See what they have to say about him."

The two green-haired kids discussed their options, while Yusei remained passed out on their couch. The girl placed a hand on his deck.

"Well?"

"They say that he's a very good person. They also say he's very sad."

"I wonder what he's sad about. Maybe he lost something important like-"

"SHH! He's waking up!"

Yusei sat up and stared at…twins. "Who are you?"

"We found you in the alley downstairs," the girl said.

"You wrecked your bike," the boy chimed in.

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"So we brought you up here."

"You're heavy…"

"My name's Leonard, but please call me Leo. This is my sister Luna. We're twins, in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins, obviously; she's a she and I'm a he."

Not really paying attention, Yusei grabbed his deck.

"So…uh…who are you, mister? What's your name?"

Yusei's eyes widened. "I have no idea."

/////////

"What happened to Yusei?" Lise asked Blister worriedly. She was pacing in the safety of a secluded garage.

"I don't know. Did he get out okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't find him!"

"But you told me you could read minds!”

"I can't read minds! I said it was more like telepathy which is completely different! Anyway, he isn't responding! I can’t even _find_  his mind right now! That and I'm friggin exhausted!" As if to prove her point, she slumped down onto the couch.

"You found him in the Facility, though, right?"

"Yeah, but that was different. I was in a coma,” Lise nervously twirled her hair.

"Okay, then. Just do what you can. We'll go look for him when it's dark. It'll be easier if we know where he is. I'll leave that up to you."

//////////

"I've never met anyone with amnesia before," Leo commented.

On his feet, Yusei looked around. Nothing was familiar. "Where are we?"

"Check this out." Not really answering the question, Leo waved his arm and curtains covering an enormous window spread out to reveal the yard.

"Leo, just answer his question and tell him where we are!" Luna said impatiently.

"Cool, huh? It's on a motion sensor. We've also got a-"

"You're in our apartment, in an area called the Tops," Luna interrupted.

"The best place in New Domino City; only super rich people can live here."

"Leo!" Luna scolded exasperatedly.

Yusei was more concerned about how he had ended up in an alleyway.

//////////

Down at the bottom of the Tops building, Trudge attempted to gain access.

"Did you hear what I just said? There may be a fugitive in there!"

The robot guarding the door didn't grasp the concept. "I understand, sir, but again: all street level officers wishing to enter the Tops must present search and seizure form 23Q, which can be obtained by submitting an A-level request to the district attorney and then, upon approval, presenting the-"

"You've got some Satellite street rat in there wreaking havoc! Just let me in!"

"All officers wishing to enter the Tops must present search and seizure form 23Q, which-"

Giving up, Trudge walked away. "All right, all right."

Another officer addressed Trudge from his cruiser. "So how'd it go?"

"Robot over there treated me like I was some second-class citizen." Trudge angrily slammed his fist down onto the roof of the car.

"I told you, Trudge, you gotta be an A-level detective to get in there without a hassle."

Trudge ignored him. "I can't believe these guys actually think they're superior just because they guard the rich cats. But they're no better than us."

"What do you wanna do about the kid?"

"He's definitely in there, I'm sure of it. He's gotta come out eventually…" _And when he does, Lise will walk right to him, and I can catch two jailbirds with one stone…_

////////////////

"There you go. Does that help any? Now that you've got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say ' my name is…' and then…say your name!" Leo tried optimistically to regain Yusei's memory.

"He's tried that ten times! It's obviously not working, Leo!"

"Well it worked on TV! I saw this guy on a show one time, he was helping people remember things they forgot. Like where they left their keys and stuff…Hey, whatcha looking at?" Leo rambled.

A miniature poster and figurine of Jack Atlas caught Yusei's attention. "Those…"

"Huh?" Leo turned around. "Oh, that's my shrine. Jack Atlas is like my all-time hero. He's the greatest! No one can beat him in a turbo duel! And one day I'm gonna be the champ, just like Jack!" Leo declared.

"You can't even ride a normal bike," Luna commented doubtfully.

"I stayed up for 12 seconds last time! So does Jack mean anything to you?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why…"

"Maybe you're a fan of his, too, or maybe you were hoping to duel him. I mean, you are a turbo duelist," Leo added.

"How do you know that?"

"Um…because we found you next to that duel runner…" Leo pointed to Yusei's runner. Curiously, he approached it. "Am I right about you? Are you a big-time duelist in town to duel Jack?" Leo is getting excited despite himself.

"I don't think I'm a big-time anything…" Yusei admitted.

"Maybe you should try hypnotizing him, Leo," Luna suggested sarcastically.

Leo glared at his sister and ran over to his shrine. "I know!" He grabbed a small envelope and showed it to Yusei. "Maybe you have one of these! I'll take it out. You tell me if it looks familiar."

"Okay…"

A memory of a blonde girl reading a book flashed into Yusei's mind. She was laughing. He felt his face flush with color. _Who was she?_ Despite not knowing who the girl was, he smiled. She meant something to him somehow.

Leo held up the note inside the envelope. "Well, does this ring any bells?"

The smile vanished and Yusei took the note. "The Fortune Cup?"

"Yeah, it's this big tournament between a bunch of people Kaiba Corp randomly selected. It's gonna be huge! And hey, get this, they selected me! I'm gonna be in it!" Leo cried.

"Actually, they selected me," Luna corrected him.

Leo harrumphed, vexed at his sister. "Technically, they selected Luna, but she's too scared to enter. So I'm gonna pretend to be her and enter and then win that thing!"

"No one's gonna believe you're me, Leo." Again, Luna shot down her excitable brother.

Leo ran at his sister. "Why wouldn't they believe it? We're twins; we look just alike!"

"I'm a girl. I'm pretty," Luna spelled it out for him.

"I'll wear makeup."

"Leo wears makeup! Leo wears makeup!" Luna taunted.

"Know what I think, Luna? You're jealous," Leo crossed his arms haughtily.

"Why are we even arguing about this? We still have a bad guy in our house…"

"You don't know for sure that he's a bad guy, Luna! Maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit? That happens, you know, I saw it on TV once!" Leo burst out.

"Um…he's still in the room…" Luna pointed out.

“You’re the one who called him a bad guy!”

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but this fortune cup thing isn't ringing any bells," Yusei said, replacing the invitation and tossing it back in its place. "I should get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"I shouldn't trouble you guys anymore."

"But you still don't know who you are!" Leo argued. An idea hit him and his head bobbed upward excitedly. "I got it!" He headed for a nearby closet.

"Just let him go, Leo."

"No, wait. Just…uh…all right!" Finding what he was looking for, Leo went back to Yusei. "I challenge you to a duel, Mr. Amnesia Man!”

Luna rolled her eyes. "He's got more important things to do."

"This could help him! I saw it on TV this one time! Jack Atlas was giving an interview, and Jack said that the way a duelist duels reveals who he really is! So if you dueled, you might remember who you are! Come on, come on, come on, and let's duel!" Leo pumped his fists into the air, and his duel disk slid up his arm. It was obviously too big for him. Frustrated, Leo tried to adjust the oversized duel disk. "Dumb thing never stays on right. This is embarrassing…Just gimme a second. I'll fix it up and we'll be good to go."

Another memory, of a  smaller person with red hair and a hat, flitted across Yusei's mind.

"Just hold on, I gotta jimmy the thing with the…put the…"

"I think you're reminding me of some of my friends. I don't know who they are yet, but this might be good. Let's do this!"

"You mean it?"

Yusei pressed a button on his runner to disengage the duel disk. He put his arm against it, and it easily attached. “Of course I mean it.”

"Oh man, I'm gonna show you moves you've never seen before!" Again, the duel disk fell into an uncomfortable position. "Aw, come on…"

"Let me help," Yusei offered, and knelt down to give Leo a hand. "So where are your parents?"

"They're on a really important business trip."

"They're always on important business trips…" Luna commented.

Leo continued. "The hotel manager is in charge of us. We have tutors that come by every now and then, but mostly-"

"So you don't remember who you are, but you remember how to duel?" Luna interrupted again.

"See, the thing about Luna is that she doesn't understand that not having our parents around all the time is the coolest," Leo whispered.

"I see…" Yusei tightened a cloth tied around Leo's arm. "Well, how's that?"

"Uh…" Leo tested the stability by waving his arm up and down. "It's perfect. Thanks, Mr. Amnesia Man.”

Yusei stood up. "What do you say? You ready to duel? You can have the first turn, Leo."

Both duelists split up to start.

"Yeah…" Leo excitement grew by the minute. "I should warn you, my deck rules!"

"I'm sure it does."

"Here we go."

"Let's duel!"

_Leo: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

"Ladies and gentleman, the duel is on! The amazing Leo draws!" Leo narrated. "That's what I'm talking about. I'm calling out Morphtronic Cellfon!"

As the name suggested, a humanoid cellphone took to the field.

_(Cellfon: Atk: 100Def: 100)_

"Yeah; this guy is sweet! Now my morphtronic's special abilities change depending on whether they're in attack or defense mode. And since Morphtronic Cellfon is in attack mode, it dials a random number that stops in between one and six. Then I take that number and flip over the same number of cards. If any of those is a level for or below Morphtronic monster, then I can summon it! Here we go…whoa…" Leo pauses in his monologue. His oversize duel disk was weighing him down.

Luna sighed.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It appears that Leo's duel disk is a little heavy," Leo rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

"You should know: Leo narrates his duels," Luna told them.

“I’d noticed.”

"We need silence in the arena, people! This is a critical moment! The Cellfon is dialing…now!" A few seconds go by and the numbers on Cellfon's chest glowed until they stopped on one number. "It stopped on three. The crowd is tense…" Leo drew his cards. "Look at this; one of the cards the amazing Leo has flipped is a level three Morphtronic Magnen. That means he can summon it!" A blue magnet-shaped humanoid monster transformed into play. "The crowd goes wild! Awesome! Nice one, yeah, Woohoo!"

_(Morphtronic Magnen: Atk: 800 Def: 800)_

"Next I place one card face down and end my turn. And now, will Mr. Amnesia Man rise to the challenge?" Leo stopped to breathe.

"Sometimes I can't believe I'm related to him…" Luna commented sadly.

//////////

"The streets are blocked."

"Get into position."

"Put your squad on the west gate. Check everyone leaving the building: old ladies, kittens, everyone!" Officer Trudge ordered frantically, as if he believed an old lady would attempt to smuggle Yusei out in her handbag.

"Got it!" a subordinate replied, prudently electing not to question Trudge’s somewhat odd orders.

//////////

Blister stepped halfway into the light from the shadowed place he and Lise were hiding by. She had finally managed to locate Yusei, albeit with the slimmest of evidence. It was clear to her that something had happened to Yusei, but she was still unsure what it was.

_Those Sector Security goons have got the building surrounded. If you don't find a way out, Yusei, you're going right back to the Facility for good._

Lise narrowed her eyes. “I think I’ve got an idea.”

///////

Up above, the duel was still going.

"I've gathered all the parts,” Leo said. “Now for Datatron's special ability; by releasing one monster from the field, I can have Datatron dish out 600 points of direct damage! So by removing my gadget token, I can now attack you! Go Datatron Corrupter Cannon!"

_Yusei: 3400_

_Leo: 4000_

"He uses weaker monsters in ways you wouldn't expect. That reminds me of…"

_I summon Sonic Chick in defense mode…I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode…_

"I did it! I did it! I did it!" Leo cried jumping with joy. "I told you that combo could work, Luna, but you didn't think that I could pull it off! But I did it! The crowd's going crazy for Leo's spectacular Morphtronic deck!"

"Isn't it the end of your turn now?"

"Oh yeah…I…uh…got carried away…Make your move, Mr. Amnesia Man!”

////////

"What's the status on the Fortune Cup?" Goodwin asked Lazar.

"The invitations were mailed out as requested. Only two remain unsent," Lazar reported with a laugh thrown in for good measure.

"I assume those are Yusei's and Elizabeth's. Where are they?"

"They recovered Yusei's runner. But when they did, that Officer Trudge was there and he chased them to the Tops. We know Yusei is there, but we are unsure where Miss Kururugi went off to. We’ll be sure to locate her as soon as possible. Trudge has the building surrounded."

"Wasn't Trudge told to back off?

"Some people just don't listen. Perhaps I should come to him in person and show him who's in charge before this situation gets out of hand?"

/////////

"It's my turn," Yusei began. "I send one card to the graveyard in order to activate the Card Rotator spell card."

"What's that do?"

"Well Card Rotator changes the battle mode of every monster on your field," Yusei explained patiently.

"Aw, as in all of them?"

"That's right!"

Cellfon and Datatron morphed into defense mode while both Magnen reverted back to attack mode.

"Ladies and gentleman, we're seeing an awful turn around! The magnificent Leo fought hard to-"

"Stop narrating Leo! Just focus on staying in the duel!" Luna reprimanded.

"But I'm toast!"

"Not yet,” Yusei said.

"Huh?"

"But after I summon Junk Synchron you might be."

“Well  thanks for getting my hopes up!”

"Now, with Junk Synchron in play, I can summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So I summon to the field, Nitro Synchron."

A white canister-looking monster with a strange face and nozzle on top came into view.

"This means he can Synchro Summon a Level Seven monster now!"

"Nuh uh," Luna said.

"Yeah huh, he's got a level three, a level two, and another level two! If you add them up you get a level seven synchro monster!"

"True, except that in order to synchro summon, I can only use one tuner," Yusei pointed out.

"Junk Synchron and Nitro Synchron are tuner monsters, so he can't use both of them," Luna explained.

"Watch and learn. I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to bring out Junk Warrior!"

The familiar purple synchro monster joined Nitro Synchron.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool!" Leo admired.

"And next, I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Junk Warrior!" The white tuner turned into two green circles and Junk Warrior changed into five stars. In a flash of light, a new synchro monster took their places. "Now it's time to rev it up with one of my favorites; Nitro Warrior!"

The green monster looks like a cross of rocket cannons, a bug, and a man.

_(Nitro Warrior: Atk: 2800 Def: 1800)_

"You said one of your favorites! Does that mean you remember who you are? Did it work? I knew it would! I knew it! I-"

"Hey Leo, get ready cuz' my Nitro Warrior is demagnetizing your Magnen!"

The monster laid waste to Leo's Morphtronic.

_Yusei: 3400_

_Leo: 2000_

"The crowd doesn't like this," Leo said sadly.

"Well ,then, the crowd definitely won't like Nitro's special ability. See, when it destroys a monster in battle, it can switch one of your monsters in defense mode to attack mode, and then it can battle against that monster. So I'm switching your Cellfon back to attack mode."

Nitro Warrior sliced its arm through the air, and Cellfon spun horizontally into attack mode again.

"No way!" Leo whined.

"Sorry, but yes way.” Once again, a memory of the blonde girl flitted through Yusei’s mind. _“Yes way!”_

“Nitro Warrior attack Cellfon with Dynamite Crunch!" Glowing green hands produced by Nitro Warrior simultaneously slammed into the cellphone monster.

_Yusei: 3400_

_Leo: 0000_

Pouting, Leo looked at the ground. He tried to hold back welling tears.

"Leo, don't cry when you lose," Luna scolded, but more gently this time.

Leo rubbed his eyes with his forearm. "I'm not crying!"

"Yeah, don't be upset. Dueling with you helped me remember everything, so thanks. Thanks for helping me get my memory back. Now how about I give you a couple of pointers to say thank you for helping me out, Leo?" Yusei said to the surprise of the boy. "See, you're a really good duelist, but by spending all your time and energy getting your monsters where you wanted them to be, you didn't leave room to anticipate any counter attacks. Your Morphtronic monsters can adapt; now you just need to learn how to do the same. Jack Atlas certainly can."

Luna smiled and placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. "I thought you did really good, Leo."

Leo wiped away the last tears. "So…um…are you gonna tell us who you are?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Yusei's tone became serious.

"Oh, come on, please!" Leo begged.

Yusei used his thumb to point at his left cheek. "You see this marker? Trust me, the less you know about me, the safer you'll be."

"Okay, but if I don't know who you are then how can I be your friend?" Leo asked.

"I think that's kinda the point, Leo. He's saying he can't be our friend."

"Yes he can," Leo insisted.

"At least stay for the night, mister. It's getting late," Luna offered.

"That'll be awesome! And then maybe in the morning you can tell us who you are!" Leo added hopefully.

"Leo!"

"What?"

/////////////////

Luna slept soundly in her room. Snoring loudly, Leo snoozed away too. Only Yusei was awake in the penthouse, fiddling with two duel disks.

Alterations to Leo and Luna's duel disks finished, Yusei headed for the elevator. Floors decreased as the elevator descended.

_Yusei?_

_Lise?_

_Of course it’s me! I’m right outside with Blister._

_You’re here?_

_Yeah. What took you so long?_

_I literally had to jog my memory. I must have hit my head pretty hard—or it could have been all the stun guns._

_No wonder I couldn't reach you before!_

_Sorry about that. I’ll meet you outside._

Cautiously, Yusei wheeled his runner out of the elevator. He put up the arm, hopped on, lowered it again, along with his visor, turned on the monitor and shredded out of the building.

Lise caught sight of the familiar red runner flashing by and ran out to meet him. She was airborne in seconds. “Long time no see!” she called excitedly.

Yusei opened his mouth to answer, but Officer Trudge rode right into their path. Lise froze and would have collided with Trudge if Yusei hadn’t grabbed her hand and yanked her onto the back of his runner. She wrapped her arms around Yusei’s torso and hung on.

"I was starting to think you didn't like me!" Trudge quipped, forcibly breaking and making Yusei do the same.

“We don’t, that’s the point,” Lise quipped.

"Man, that guy never gives up," Blister commented, still concealed.

"So, are you going to come quietly?"

Yusei's answer was gunning his engine, but he immediately had to stop. Bright lights from a car shone like a spotlight and blocked the pathway.

"What the?" Trudge was just as surprised as Lise, Blister and Yusei.

A small purple-haired man got out of the car.

"And the plot thickens…" Blister whispered.

Lise stiffened nervously. Her grip around Yusei’s middle tightened painfully. Struggling to suppress a grunt of pain, Yusei eyed the small man warily.

"Officer Trudge, aren't you supposed to be guarding the calendars and candles kiosk at the outer rim mall?" the small man asked mockingly.

"I didn't get your name, short stack," Trudge narrowed his eyes.

"Special deputy Lazar. I work for Director Goodwin, and I outrank you, sorry," Lazar said with a not-so-sorry laugh.

"How come I've never heard of you?"

"I'm on official business, Officer Trudge. I would advise you to leave the area immediately."

"These two are a menace! They stole that duel runner from the impound center!”

"Officer. There's very little room in this city for cops who don't know their place—or when to shut their mouths."

"So what official business are you on?" Yusei spoke up.

"Delivery, for Mister Yusei Fudo and Miss Elizabeth Kururugi. We'd like for you to participate in the Fortune Cup. If you refuse, the four people you see in that photograph will pay the penalty for the rogue actions you took in obtaining that runner," Lazar turned to leave. "Have a good evening!" With a laugh, he climbed into the car and departed.

Lise released a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding and rested her forehead between Yusei’s shoulder blades. “Out of the frying pan and into the fire,” she murmured.

Yusei nodded, crushing his Fortune Cup invitation in his hand as he looked at the photograph of Rally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz.


	12. Black Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will love Fish! I guarantee it! She is awesome! She's based off of my best friend, hetawholockvengerstuck, and Lise is based off me (DUH!). I really hope you guys like her! I'm sorry if this chapter is really long, but there was a ton of stuff I wanted to put in here! Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds is not mine in any way shape or form. This is merely for fun, and for the cure of boredom! ENJOY!
> 
> (Editor’s Note: Fish is primarily the reason I’m employed in editing [and because it’s fun to edit]. There’s a funny story behind Fish’s ‘birth’ as an OC…well, I’ll talk about that at the end of the chapter.)

"This is the place, Yusei." Blister directed Yusei to yet another secluded garage. He wheeled in his runner backward. Lise leisurely walked inside. "You'll be safe here until the Fortune Cup. Not quite five stars, but it's got all the creature comforts you would expect from this part of town: cockroaches, mice, stray cat…"

"Thanks…I think…"

Lise plopped onto the couch. "It's not that bad."

"I decorated the place myself," Blister joked. Nobody laughed. "Er…get some rest. You still haven't recovered from that fall you took. And if you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you're gonna need a clear head."

Yusei lowered his head and closed his eyes. "I'll rest, Blister, when our friends are safe."

Lise pulled her knees up to her face. "I hear ya, but you're no good to anybody if you don't have all your strength. So stop being a stubborn mule and go to bed.”

/////////////////////

Next morning dawned bright and early for everybody except one person.

"He's gone! No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Leo shouted, searching in highly unlikely hiding places.

Luna sleepily walked downstairs. "Tooth fairy forget you again?"

"Luna, he took his runner and left!"

"Well, did he leave a note or something?" Luna asked, not as hyped up as Leo.

"No! This is all your fault! You should've been nicer! He was going to teach me to be the best duelist ever and-"

"Will you calm down? Look at these…" Luna raised her upgraded duel disk. Leo's was fixed in the exact same way.

"What did he do to them? Hey, it fits now! So how does it look, Luna?"

"Pretty good. Now I just wish we knew who he was so we could thank him."

"Well, it's his own fault for not telling us his name. I mean he had amnesia. We helped him. If he wanted a thank you he would've stayed."

"I guess so, but why no goodbye? Maybe he wanders the city streets and helps out struggling duelists. Kind of like a knight in shining armor, but with a deck!" Luna let her imagination run wild.

"A knight? Sounds more like a superhero, and his name's some big secret!"

The video chat monitor beeped and Leo checked who is calling them.

A boy with brown hair, glasses, suspenders, a white shirt and a red bow tie to match his reddish brown eyes smiled on screen. "What up, my main man!"

"Dexter, get this! Some guy-"

"Boss, there's no time for that. I got us a lead," Dexter said mysteriously.

"A lead…" Leo put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Duh, the Black Rose!"

"Come on, Dex. The Black Rose is just some urban legend!" Leo scoffed.

"Ya miss me, Dexter?" Luna teased from behind Leo.

"Uh, no. Listen, the Black Rose is no legend. She's the most amazing duelist ever! Her cards come alive! I know where she is, and I rebuilt my deck to take her on!" Dexter explained, fanning out his cards so Leo could see.

"So, where is she, Dexter?'

"I was scanning some blogs earlier this morning, and check this out! There's a rumor going around saying she's gonna pop up at the street duels today!"

Leo brandished his duel disk with newfound pride. "Then let's go!"

"Leo, how come your duel disk isn't falling off anymore?" Dexter adjusted his glasses inquisitively.

"Right, so this superhero stops by and-"

"He's not a superhero, Dexter, he's a knight," Luna interrupted at the annoyance of her brother.

"What are you two talking about? Who fixed up your duel disk?"

"Okay, this guy's duel runner is red and-"

"Leo," Luna said quietly and moved in front of Leo, blocking Dexter's view. "Until we know more about this guy, maybe we should keep this between us."

"Okay, good point," Leo acknowledged Luna's proposition.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Luna turned back to Dexter. "Uh, nothing. We were just discussing how much we really like your new bow tie. Listen, we gotta go now, see ya!" She pressed a button, and the screen flashed back to black. "Listen, this is our secret."

Leo nodded his agreement. "Luna, you think Mister Amnesia Man flies or has a jet pack?"

//////////////////////

Back in Blister's garage, Yusei tuned up his runner.

Lise had been diligently drawing one of her nightmares when she looked up for a second. Her eyes widened and she flipped to the next page. Her pencil flew across the page as her cheeks burned.

"So what did that purple haired freak say to you about dueling in the Fortune Cup?" Blister asked. He was drinking coffee on the couch.

Yusei removed a soddering iron from his mouth in order to speak. "It's not what he said, but what he showed me." He removed the invitation from his jacket hanging over the back of his runner and tossed it at Blister.

Blister took it and examined the papers till he reached the picture. "So these are your friends?"

"Yeah, and if I don't show up to the Fortune Cup, Goodwin said they'd pay the price."

"Sounds like something Goodwin would do. If it's not a bribe, it's a threat. Your friends are in the Satellite?"

"Yeah…" Lise half-whispered.

Yusei nodded. "They are."

"Ah, man, listen, I wanna help you guys out."

Both Yusei and Lise looked up from their work curiously.

"I'll check on them, and make sure nothing bad happens."

"You can get to the Satellite?" Yusei asked doubtfully.

"I can get anywhere. Now don't worry, you'll be back with your buds in no time," Blister said, shutting the door on his way out.

“Damn Goodwin to hell,” Lise muttered.

Yusei chuckled. “We can hope.”

Lise nodded, smiled, pushed some of her hair behind her ear, and flipped back to her other drawing. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

So absorbed in her sketch, Lise failed to notice Yusei join her on the couch. His brow furrowed deeper the more he took in everything. She’d shaded heavily on a dark figure and flames, but a dragon‘s silhouette was left white. The majority of the drawing was black and gray, throwing the dragon into great contrast. Lise scowled frustratedly at her drawing, unable to make any other key connections, and flipped back to the second drawing.

Already she had the basic foundation for drawing Yusei with the soddering iron in his mouth. She’d captured his sharp jawline, strong shoulders, and determined eyes.

"I didn’t know you were drawing me," Yusei blurted, his face a little pink

Lise jumped and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my God, you scared me! Make some noise when you move!”

“Sorry,” Yusei smiled and pointed at the sketch. “That’s really good.”

“Thanks,” Lise yawned and flipped her pencil in her hand. It was harder for her to draw with Yusei watching. Her pounding head wasn’t helping either.

"Hey, Lise,” Yusei said gently, eyeing the bigger purple circles under her eyes. “You should sleep."

Lise shook her head, and closed her sketchbook. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

"Yeah, well it’s not like I have to tell you anything." She scowled, and replaced her sketchbook. She rubbed her eyes wearily.

Yusei's eyes widened when he saw a flash of red on Lise's palm. "What's on your hand?"

"What? Nothing." Her curt response was evidence enough of significance.

Yusei waited. “Lise.”

“What?!”

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know.”

“So can I see your hand?”

Lise eyebrows trembled stubbornly. She deliberately hid her hands. _Why the hell didn’t I hide them?!_

"Lise-"

"Here," she consented, thrusting her fist out at him.

Yusei took her hand in his slender fingers, and flipped it over to look at the palm. The red flash he’d noticed earlier was actually a large spiral. "Whoa…"

"It's been like that ever since I woke up somewhere in Goodwin's private labs."

"You’re sure he didn’t do anything to you?"

"Apparently I'm valuable to his master plans," Lise said sarcastically. “But that’s all I know.”

"I wonder," Yusei experimentally pressed his thumb to the center of the spiral.

Like a lit match, the spiral glowed bright red. Lise's other hand and her back glowed too. Her hair stood on end. A second later, the mark on Yusei's right arm shone brightly. Hurriedly, he dropped her hand and the glowing seized. The mark on Yusei's arm vanished, but Lise's were more permanent.

"Glowing…lots of glowing…" Yusei said weakly.

Lise nodded. "But what does it mean?" She stared at her hand. If at all possible, she looked even more exhausted.

"I still think you should sleep," Yusei purposefully changed subject.

"I already told you, I can't."

"You didn't explain why."

Silence. Lise hugged her knees to her chest. “I just can’t.”

"Nightmares?" Yusei asked cautiously.

"You have no idea. It’s emotionally draining, and drawing them out isn’t helping.” She blew hair out of her face, and scowled when it fell back.

"Staying awake is physically draining," Yusei pointed out gently.

"Yeah," Lise sighed.

Yusei pushed the strands of loose hair behind Lise's ear. "Tell you what--you sleep, and I’ll stay here if you need it okay? And if a dream starts to get really bad, I’ll wake you up. Sound good to you?"

At first she didn't move. Then, very slowly, Lise lowered her knees. "Okay…" She turned in Yusei's direction and playfully kicked him. "But I call the couch, so you need to get off."

"All yours," Yusei smiled and heaved himself up off the couch. He returned to his runner, and looked back at her.

Lise had already fallen asleep. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically with her breathing.

 "Told you," Yusei said softly instead of in a know it all voice. He pulled his jacket off of his runner and laid it like a blanket over Lise. Her small frown turned into a smile of warmth.

"Hope you have better dreams, Lise,” Yusei whispered, gingerly touching her cheek.

///////////

"How's your training for the Fortune Cup going, Jack?" Goodwin asked.

"If you mean sitting on the couch, just great," Jack answered as Mina poured tea.

"You might want to change your attitude. I invited an additional contestant this year, someone you know."

"Who?"

"Your friend from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo."

Now Jack was interested. "He'll be there? Perfect.”

"I'm glad, but he won't be entering alone. Elizabeth is participating as well. I've made sure of it. With the two of them in this, I hope you're motivated. Now I should probably let you get back to your, uh…training regimen. I'll show myself out. Oh, and Jack?  Make sure you win this time." Goodwin left.

"Do have any idea what this means, Mina?" Jack picked up the teacup.

"Um…"

"I can finally take on Yusei again."

"And that's a good thing, isn't it?"

Jack stared at his reflection in the tea. "It's so much more than that. It's a chance."

"A chance for what, Mr. Atlas?"

"A chance to redeem myself…" Jack set his tea down and drew Stardust from the top of his deck. "I underestimated Yusei in our last match, but this time I'll prove to him that I'm the best." Jack hopped off the couch and started to walk away.

"What? Like, right now?"

"I'm just going to go and even up the playing field so that Yusei definitely shows up. And if I'm right about this, the Crimson Dragon just might show up at the Fortune Cup as well…"

//////////

Around late afternoon, a yellow taxi pulled up to Blister's apartment home.

"Stop here," a familiar deep voice instructed the driver.

Tanner and Yanagi climbed out, the old man complaining about his back and the pitiful quality of taxi seats nowadays.

In the garage, Yusei tuned his runner with music blaring as loudly as possible. He wasn't worried about waking Lise; once she was out, she was out.

Another engine rev forced Blister, who had just walked in, to cover his ears. "Agh! Turn that off!" Similarly affected, Tanner and Yanagi did the same.

"I can't hear you!" Yusei yelled. Nevertheless, he turned down the noise.

"Yusei, it's me, Yanagi!" the old man cried, dancing crazily in Yusei’s view.

"You're out?"

"And it's all thanks to you," Blister told him. He turned to Lise who was still sleeping. "I'm surprised she slept through that. You had that music turned way up."

Yusei shrugged. "That was nothing. She’s slept through a fire alarm before."

Tanner moved over to Lise. "Isn’t that a bad thing? Should we wake her up?”

"Nah, I’ll wake her up in a minute or two,” Yusei said. "So you’re out?"

"When you out-dueled Chief Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got WAY early release! So we headed right over to this…um…this interesting…uh…" Yanagi searched for the right words.

Luckily, or unluckily, Tanner wasn't being so nice. "This place is a dump! Who don't you get a throw rug and work some fung shui in here."

"Tanner, you said you'd be nice!" Yanagi reprimanded.

"That _was_ nice. I'm liking the duel runner, though. Twin exhaust, turbo rotor, holo display, and your own deck; bet you wish you had that back in the facility. What do you say you let me take it for a little ride and see what she's got? I'll bring it back with a full charge, and not one scratch," Tanner proposed.

"Yeah right, you mean like your last runner?" Yanagi said doubtfully.

Tanner ignored him and pulled out his deck. "How ‘bout we duel. If I win, I take her for a quick spin, okay?"

"I gotta see this!" Yanagi clenched his fists with excitement.

Smirking, Yusei nodded his agreement. “Meet you outside.” He disengaged his duel disk from his runner while the others climbed the stairs. He knelt next to the couch. “I hate to do this but,” Yusei shook Lise’s shoulder lightly. “Lise, time to get up.”

“No…” Lise mumbled sleepily, pulling Yusei’s jacket over her head.

“If you don’t get up, you’re going to miss the rest of the day,” Yusei coaxed. “And I need my jacket.”

Lise made a muffled sound and rolled over.

“Come on, Lise,” Yusei tugged on her exposed hair. “You don’t want to miss everything.”

“Okay,” she grumbled, rolled back over and sat up.

///////

The two duelists geared up in a nearby alleyway, with Lise, Yanagi, and Blister watching.

"So, what's your story? I betcha didn't know I'm a famous explorer who's gone around the world collecting the most amazing cards ever made!" Yanagi boasted to Blister.

Lise yawned and stretched, but her eyes were alight. "About that, I wanted to see your deck Yanagi. Yusei said it was really cool.”

Grinning enormously, Yanagi pulled out his deck for her to see.

"But Tanner said that your deck's just a joke…" Blister said.

"He what? He did not!"

"They're beautiful! It must've taken forever to find these!" Lise exclaimed.

Yanagi turned his back on Blister. "Yusei told me that you're an artist. Can I see one of your drawings?"

Lise blushed, and handed Yanagi one of her sketchbooks. She’d planned to draw during the duel.

Yanagi passed her his deck and they both settled down to look at the other's treasures.

Blister smiled weakly at the two of them. Relieved that they were absorbed in something else, he directed his attention elsewhere. _Where do you find these guys, Yusei?_

"Let's duel!" Tanner and Yusei declared, but the sound of a duel runner interrupted.

All five people turned their heads in surprise to see the newcomer. He pulled up between Yusei and Tanner.

"Hey, Jack," Yusei greeted.

Flustered, Yanagi stayed put. Lise stood up. Haughtily, Jack stepped off his runner and removed his helmet.

"Uh oh…Why is Jack Atlas here?" Yanagi was getting nervous.

"Lessons?" Blister suggested.

"No," Lise's voice burned with rage. "He's here to inflate his ego."

"Careful," Jack sneered at them.

Lise crossed her arms. "Screw you, Jack."

"It's been a long time, Atlas, what's up?" Tanner broke in.

"My career, thank you," Jack replied acidly.

It was difficult to tell who was angrier: Lise or Tanner.

"What brings you here, Jack?" Yusei said shortly.

Jack answered by pulling a card out of an inside pocket of his daredevil coat. He flipped it and Stardust Dragon shone in the light of day. "I heard you'll be at the Fortune Cup.”

"Word gets around fast."

"I got a deal for you, Yusei, for your Stardust Dragon! You add it to your deck, win, and then you can keep the card. I win, I get it, and then you and I are straight," Jack proposed.

"Straight? What about our friends?"

Jack's eyebrows rose unexpectedly. "What? What are you talking about?"

It was Yusei's turn to pull something out of his jacket. He showed Jack the picture.

"You're purple-haired pal Lazar stopped by, and if Lise and I don't duel, they pay the price," Yusei explained.

"What?"

"Surprised, Jack? Well don't be. I know Goodwin's behind all of this. And I guarantee he's gonna regret ever putting our friends in harm's way."

"Well then you'll definitely need your Stardust Dragon now won't you?" Jack tossed the card to Yusei who caught it. "And just so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat, got it? I duel for me. Goodwin has got his own agenda," he remounted his runner and placed his helmet on. "So I guess I'll see you both at the Fortune Cup then. And Yusei, you had better bring you’re a-game with you."

Yusei's eyes narrowed. "I will.”

Without another word, Jack rode away.

"I have to see that card!" Yanagi shouted, approaching Yusei. "Oh, it's true! That's Stardust Dragon; it's amazing! This is big stuff! You are a Signer!"

Yusei looked a little disbelieving.

"Don't you see? With that card you made the Crimson Dragon appear!"

"But Jack was there too,” Yusei said.

"Then that must mean you're both signers! You two are connected.”

“Hold on, back up,” Lise used her hands for emphasis. “How can I remember being at the duel, but I can’t remember what happened after a certain point?”

“You _did_ disappear and turn into a giant dragon,” Yusei told her.

"That doesn't make sense. Nobody just vanishes," Blister reasoned.

But Lise was already miles ahead of him. “Then that would explain my dreams!”

"You must be the Vessel!" Yanagi realized. "You have the soul of the Crimson Dragon inside you!"

"What does that mean? What if she isn't?" Tanner was skeptical.

“Yeah, it’s not exactly like we can prove it,” Lise agreed.

Yusei was struck with an idea. “Yes we can.”

"We can?"

“You can?” Blister chimed in incredulously.

Yusei nodded and pulled his glove off with his teeth. “Just like this morning.” He held out his hand.

“No,” Lise shook her head. “No way.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Lise. Don’t tell me you’re scared?”

“So what if I am? It’s easier for you as a Signer. If I really am this Vessel thing then it changes everything!”

“Uh,” Tanner, Blister, and Yanagi glanced cautiously between the two teenagers.

“That doesn’t change anything at all!”

“The Signers are like the pieces of the Crimson Dragon, right?” Lise fired at Yanagi.

The old man nodded. “And the Vessel carries the soul of-“

“There!” Lise pointed at Yanagi, then herself. “If I’m the Vessel than my soul has _never_ been my own! That means I’m not human!”

Yusei stared long and hard at Lise. “You’re still you no matter what happens.”

“Oh yeah? Well, what’s _not_ happening right now is another little experiment.” She turned to walk away.

“Why do you always have to be so damn stubborn, Lise?”

//////////////////

Goodwin drank in the light from the Dragon Star. "Even now, the Dragon Star's power grows. It knows our quest to gather all the signers is on the verge of success. You are my loyal servants of Yliaster. Your mission is to expose those people who possess the mark of the dragon." The director addressed five hooded people. Lazar stood nearby. "You must push them to their limits. Make them exhaust their skills, stir their emotions, now go, and do not fail me."

The robed people bowed and exited.

"Soon all the pieces will be in place once again, and your power shall rule the world!"

/////////////

An underground duel in a further removed area of the city was underway. One monster destroyed another.  "Try harder next time," the duelist still owning a monster on the field said.

"Is that Joey Wheeler?"

"No, that's his cousin, Jessie Wheeler!"

Blister walked up behind Tanner, Yanagi, Yusei, and Lise.

"Yusei, good news. I found a workboat that'll take me to the Satellite tonight."

"A workboat? Don't those things just carry trash and disease?" Yanagi asked.

"If you're lucky. This isn't some pleasure cruise. It's to check on Yusei and Lise's friends. They may be in trouble, Grandpa. See, they've got much bigger things to worry about."

"Like the Fortune Cup? Hey, Yusei'll clean ‘em up!" Tanner said confidently.

"There's a lot more at stake here than just the tournament, Bolt. Goodwin and Atlas forced the two of them to duel. If they're involved, something bad is going on."

"Like the end of the world!" Yanagi prophesized. "Everyone in New Domino. Marker or not, Satellite or citizen. All our fates are tied to the Signers and the Vessel!"

Blister clapped a hand to Yusei's shoulder. "Not sure I believe that, but just in case, why don't you win for the sake of all humanity, K?"

"Sure."

“He actually has to show up first,” Lise said passively, examining her fingernails. “Tackling nine opponents isn’t easy.”

Yusei shot her a dirty glare and she retaliated by sticking out her tongue at him.

"Mister," a younger voice said.

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Huh?” Lise peered in the direction Yusei indicated.

 "Hey, mister, have you seen the Black Rose?" Sure enough, it was Leo and Dexter.

"Nah. Don't you know she doesn't exist? Maybe she's dueling one of your imaginary friends," the man the boys had tried to ask walked off.

"Maybe she doesn't exist, Dex," Leo said, hands on his hips.

"The blogs don't lie. She'll be here, I just know it!" Dexter insisted.

"You sure? I mean does anyone know who she really is?"

"Well, she better show up cuz' my deck is ready for her!"

"Dex, we've been looking for the Black Rose all day. Maybe we should go home," Leo suggested.

"Go home? The Black Rose is the greatest duelist ever! They say her cards make real monsters! Her spells are like real spells! And her traps are like-"

"Lemme guess, real traps?”

Dexter sniffed pitifully. "If you don’t wanna help me, then fine, but I'm staying right here, got that?"

"Don't cry, Dexter. I'll stay," Leo teased.

"I don't cry!"

"Leo, what's up?" Yusei called.

 Leo spotted Yusei and exploded with excitement. "Look! Over here! Dexter, look, it's the superhero who fixed me and my sister's duel disks!"

"He's a superhero?" Dexter scoffed and followed his friend.

"So what's up?" Leo asked Yusei and the others.

"What're you doing here, Leo? This is a dangerous place for little kids. Where's your sister?"

"She didn't wanna come."

Dexter walked up and gasped.

"Leo, I don't think this guy's a superhero," Dexter whispered. "Check his face."

"That's his secret identity!" Leo whispered back gleefully.

"What are you doing here?" Yanagi inquired.

"We've been asking around for the Black Rose," Leo explained.

“Who’s this guy?” Tanner asked, the rest of the group trailing behind him.

"Oh, he helped me get my memory back. He's cool," Yusei told the others.

"Yes, I'm cool! And this is my best friend, Dexter," Leo introduced.

"Um…hello…"

"Speaking of introductions, you should meet Lise. She and I are both in the Fortune Cup," Yusei deliberately put her on the spot.

Lise’s eyes blazed at him, but she smiled warmly at Dexter and Leo. “Hi, so Leo and Dexter right? I’m L-“

Before Lise could finish a random person in the crowd barreled straight into her. Both were knocked to the ground.

“Whoa!”

Clutching her head, Lise stood up. "Hey watch where you're-" Lise's eyes widened when she’d gotten a good look at the girl.

"Um, Yusei, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea," Yusei said, just as confused.

The girl’s hair was such a dark brown, it was almost black. Brown eyes shone mischievously underneath choppy bangs. A blue aviator hat sat atop her head, an orange fish surrounded by tiny bubbles adorning it. Blue converse, jeans and a t-shirt completed the look.

“E-K!” The girl said.

"FISH!" Lise cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

“No way! My dragon gal is back?” Fish grinned and pulled Lise into a hug, which she gladly returned.

“Yeah, I’ve been in the Satellite. You know how it is,” Lise said. They continued to talk, getting faster and faster.

"Okay, would someone please tell me what’s going on?” Yusei demanded irritably, crossing his arms. The arrival of Lise’s ‘friend’ had him put out.

"You should meet my friends!" Lise pulled the girl over to the others. "Guys, this was one of my best friends when I lived here in the city. Meet Fish Ukara!"

Tanner raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Fish?"

"Yep! Well, actually it's my nickname. My parents weren't exactly sober when they named me. My real name is Calamari. Stupid, right? So Lise and Aki called me Fish, and it's stuck ever since."

"Why did you call Lise, E-K?" Yusei questioned, he’d forgotten he was still angry with Lise.

"Those are her initials.”

"I go by Lise now. I like it better than E-K," Lise informed her.

"Really? That's a weird nickname. Who gave that to you?"

Everybody stared at Yusei who turned bright red. "What? I was eight!"

"That is no excuse for a lack of creativity!"

"It's okay, Fish, I like my nickname," Lise assured, looking a little pink.

"Fine, because it’s time for the Oracle’s Inspection!" Fish smirked. She leaned ridiculously close to Leo's face. Leo went cross-eyed trying to keep her in sight.

"Um…is that normal?" Yusei pointed at Fish, who had moved on to Blister.

Lise nodded weakly. "Yeah, Fish is kinda my pseudo-mommy…"

Fish ended her inspection with Yusei. "Everybody checks out okay…" Fish began, glaring forcefully at Yusei. He tried not to go cross-eyed like Leo. Instead he turned redder and redder. "But I question your taste in men. I don't think this one would make a good boyfriend." She jabbed her thumb at him.

The result was instantaneous. "What!" Lise's face burned just as red as Yusei's. "He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend!" they insisted simultaneously.

Fish put her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, seriously? You’re just friends?"

“Yes!” Yusei and Lise turned away from each other shyly, his hands in fists, and hers holding her elbows protectively before her.

“Oh, I like her,” Blister chuckled, pointing at Fish.

“What’s going on?” Leo whispered to Dexter. He just shrugged unhelpfully.

Fish grinned mischievously, loving the chaos she was creating, and wrapped an arm around Lise's shoulders. "So if you two are friends, you must have kissed and made up already.”

“Um no, actually,” Lise said uncomfortably.

“Well, I always say ‘don’t knock it till you try it.’ Wanna give it a whirl, Yusei?”

“What?” He spun around, his bafflement clear on his face. “You want us to-“

“Make out like bandits, yeah.”

“Fish!” Lise’s voice became shrill.

“Don’t worry, I’m just joking. Nobody touches my baby.” Fish squished Lise in an overprotective embrace.

Suddenly, Lise and Yusei openly flinched. Yusei dropped to his knee. He clung to his right arm with the other. Lise grasped her head as a splitting headache threatened to snap her skull in two.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"It hurts just like before!" Yusei managed to say.

"Before?" Tanner questioned.

"When it first appeared; the Crimson Dragon…"

The second Yusei finished talking, Lise's marks started to glow one by one. She looked fearfully at her hands. The spirals were alight and actually spinning. "What the-"

"Oh my God! Are you okay, Lise? I've never seen this before!" Fish stood by worriedly.

"I don't know. It’s not like this is a daily thing,” Lise grunted.

"We should go!" Dexter warned when the two of them catch sight of a disturbance occurring where the street duel had been taking place.

"Wait. Something's happening!" Leo’s excitement grew.

The crowd stampeded past them, running as fast as they could.

"The Black Rose!"

"There is no Black Rose!" one duelist scoffed.

A wind tornado kicked up in front of him.

"The Black Rose!" the same duelist shouted.

"She's just a myth," Blister tried to sound convincing.

"Oh yeah?" Tanner asked.

"There's a reasonable explanation here."

Purple, thorned vines shot out of the ground, breaking everything in their path. Terrified duelists did their best to stay out of the way.

Another purple vine tore up the concrete straight for the group. Lise flew out of harm’s way, holding her hand over one eye. Fish hopped deftly out of the way, instinctively grabbing the nearest person—Blister—and tugging him with her. Leo, Dexter and Yanagi were tossed aside; Yusei was able to land on his knees; and Tanner narrowly avoided getting a thorn to the face.

"What is that?" Yusei peered through the smoke to see the silhouette of a dragon roaring. "Whose dragon is that?" Yusei pulled back his sleeve to reveal his glowing mark.

"Oh my!" Yanagi breathed.

"That's no tattoo!" Tanner commented.

"You're right, Tanner. It is the mark of the dragon!"

"Um, no offense, but your arm is kinda lame in comparison," Fish pointed.

Lise’s entire body glowed steadily red with a spinning, spiral-like sun and moon pattern. Even her eyes had turned red.

"I knew it! See, Yusei, your mark is right there on her back!" Yanagi stated.

"Mark of the dragon?" Leo whispered, and a different mark resembling a claw popped into his memory.

Blinding white light shot out in all directions. The figure of a small person appeared amidst the smoke. The dragon roared again.

"The Black Rose is real!" Leo exhaled.

"Lise, is that who I think it is?" Fish called.

"Yes,” Lise's voice had another layered on top.

“Then what’re we waiting for?” Fish raced for the figure.

“Try to keep up, Oracle,” she smirked and followed like a bullet.

"Wait!" Yusei tried to grab Lise’s hand, but missed. He stood and ran after them, holding his arm. Leo hopped to his feet and chased after.

The smoke cleared and a girl with red hair dressed in a black cloak and white mask was visible. Her red duel disk was activated with her card in play.

Yusei and Leo stopped right behind Lise and Fish.

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"Not exactly,” Lise whispered.

All the smoke disappeared. The rest of the guys caught up.

"Okay, so she's not made up," Blister admitted. "Now what, Grandpa?"

"I don't know!"

At first the girl didn't react. Then she recoiled from them.

"You! I know you!" she implied Lise and Fish. "Why now? And you," she gestured to Yusei. "You also have a mark! Why?" She turned back to Lise and Fish. "I'm done with you two! I never want to see you again! All three of you; stay away from me!"

Without warning, the cloaked girl played a card. A huge vortex of light engulfed her. The group shielded their eyes. Leo and Dexter fell over, and Yusei steadied himself on one knee. Lise and Fish merely twisted their heads away.

When the light vanished, so had the Black Rose. The only thing left was a broken alleyway with crackling electricity.

Yusei got to his feet while the others looked fearfully at empty space.

"She's gone!" Tanner observed.

"Amazing! That's what I call an exit for the ages! What do you think her encore looks like?" Yanagi complimented.

Dexter and Leo hugged each other with crazy expressions on their faces.

"We found her! The Black Rose is real!" Dexter’s eyes watered

"That was so awesome!" Leo agreed, also near tears.

Everywhere, people collected their friends from the debris. The Black Rose had left quite a mess in her wake.

Lise sank to her knees.  The marks on her palms and back stayed put, but the rest faded away. “That sucked,” she commented between heavy breaths.

"You okay?" Yusei asked, a steadying hand on her shoulder to help her stand.

"Just a little shaky."

"The Black Rose said you also had a mark. What did she mean by that?" Blister wondered.

“Generally,” Yanagi said, “ _also_ means _you, too_.”

Yusei glanced down at his arm. The mark, like the Black Rose, had disappeared.

"Where'd it go?" Leo asked.

"Vanished; like magic!" Yanagi cried.

"What I wanna know is why the Black Rose seemed to know both you and Fish," Yusei said and looked at Lise expectantly.

She smiled. "Shan’t say nothing if you don’t say please."

“Please?” Dexter furrowed his brow.

“Nothing!”

Fish grinned. "I’ll be seeing you guys at the Fortune Cup!" She held up an identical invitation.

"Coolio!"

Fish scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "I might’ve been kidding around earlier, but if you, Yusei Fudo, ever kiss Lise I swear I will kill you.” She waved cheerfully at everyone else and walked away. “See you tomorrow!” Away she skipped, hat bouncing on her head and threatening to fall off.

“She’s scary,” Yusei griped.

Lise laughed. “That’s Fish for you. She was dead serious, but it’s not like that’d ever happen right? I mean, um,” she twisted her hair and blushed furiously.

“Yeah,” Yusei agreed, glad to be joking around again. “Who’d wanna kiss you?”

“ _Yusei!_ ” A collective shout came from the group. Yusei facepalmed.

“Shit, that’s not what I meant.”

“You’re lucky I don’t hold that comment against you.”

///////////////

In the last remaining rays of sunlight, the girl in the cloak ran into a small, secluded alleyway. Breathing heavily, she sank into a sitting position. _That mark; why did he have one? And my so-called friends, where did they come from? And after so much time…?_   To breathe easier, the girl took off her mask. She didn't need it anymore; the darkness hid her face.

////////////

"Director, one of the servants of Yliaster led me right to her. I made sure the Black Rose got the invitation. She'll be dueling her along with Yusei, Lise and Calamari," Lazar reported with a sinister laugh.

Goodwin smiled wickedly. "Then all is going as planned. Soon the Crimson Dragon will rise!"

Jack scowled determinedly from the couch. _And Yusei will fall…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Editor’s Note: So, about Fish. Back before I even knew what an OC was, Lisiechan and I somehow got on the topic of making one for me for 5ds. At the time, I don’t recall this fic being a concept yet. Anyway, we couldn’t come up with a name for her, so we started coming up with really random things, like “Calamari”—and then we decided her nickname could be Fish. It sort of stuck, so we decided we needed a reason for such a weird name, and came up with a pretty tragic backstory for Fish (because I am incapable of coming up with any other sort of backstory, and because no sane parents would actually name their child Calamari). To this day, Fish remains my only OC with a name and concrete personality. That’s right: my only OC was made by committee.)


	13. Let the Fortune Cup Begin!

The day of the Fortune Cup saw thousands of people packed into the Kaiba Dome, with thousands more watching on their televisions.

Leo straightened up to reveal pigtails and heavy makeup. He was dressed exactly like Luna; his sister hid her real appearance underneath a bulky orange coat and a cream-colored hat.

“Well, whattaya think? How do I look, guys?”

Angrily, Luna kicked her brother’s ankle. “Don’t embarrass me!”

“Come on, Luna, just chill out. I’m about to make you a dueling legend!” Leo assured her. He walked over to join Lise, Fish, and Yusei; the second of the three was trying to hold in a laugh.

“What do you say, you guys, ready?” Leo asked.

“Yeah, but I think the makeup should go,” Yusei said.

Leo hurriedly rubbed it off.

“Much better.”

With that, the four of them headed for the duelists’ lounge under the stadium.

//////////

“Duelists young and old, professional and amateur alike, put your hands together for our master of ceremonies: Director Rex Goodwin!”

A smattering of applause broke through the crowd. A strange wind current picked up, and Jack’s Red Dragon Archfiend swooped into the stadium. As Jack burst out of the tunnel leading into the stadium, the MC shouted, “Let’s hear it for the Master of Faster, Jack Atlas!”

Jack’s runner rode off the glass sides of the stadium’s walls and barrel-rolled through the air to stop in front of his kneeling dragon at the center of the arena. He removed his helmet, and cheers rose up from the audience.

“New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive?” Jack shouted, playing the crowd.

“It’s time we meet the lucky duelists who were selected for the chance to go head-to-head with Mr. Atlas! The Fortunate 10!”

A panel in the center of the stadium opened up, revealing the ten contestants.

“Here we go! Whoa, look at all those people!” Leo exclaimed.

“Now let’s hear it for the mysterious Shira; the great Griger; Commander Koda; the Professor; Ms. Akiza Izinski; Sir Ransborg; the lovely Miss Luna; Elizabeth Kururugi; Calamari Ukara; and Yusei Fudo!”

Fish groaned. “Remind me again why we didn’t use our nicknames? Next time he calls me Calamari I’ll kill that MC!”

“Try to tone down the homicidal tendencies, Fish,” Yusei said.

“Your opinion is invalid and stupid.”

“Hey, that guy’s got a mark!” somebody in the crowd shouted.

“What’s a Satellite doing here?”

“Who is that low-life?”

“He probably stole someone’s invitation.”

Lise clenched her fists, growing angrier by the minute.

“It’s okay, Lise,” Yusei said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “They don’t matter.”

“It still bothers me. Why are people so…so…”

“Narrow-minded?”

The enormous powerhouse known as Griger walked up to the MC and took his mike. “I have to say something. My name is Griger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit.” Griger pointed at Yusei. “This kid right here may’ve been branded by your people, but when I look at him, I see a duelist. And being a duelist myself, I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to. Because a duelist doesn’t judge another duelist based on where he comes from, or who his family is, or how much money he has.”

Leo was crying happy tears; Jack turned his head away, his expression unreadable. Fish clapped loudly.

Goodwin joined Fish in clapping, and soon the audience followed. Griger handed the microphone back to the MC and returned to his spot in the line of challengers.

Goodwin rose and addressed the crowd from his podium. “Thank you for those well-chosen and heartfelt words. In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow men. But I had a vision of a tournament that would, if only for a fleeting moment, remove that line—a tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and have-nots could meet each other on a level playing field and prove themselves to each other and the world.  Welcome, friends, to the Fortune Cup!”

Another round of applause swept through the crowd.

“And now, let’s turn to the bracket shuffler, and find out who’s dueling who in the first round!”

A large screen flashed to life, contestants’ pictures appearing and disappearing in mere milliseconds. The brackets eventually froze on a person, pitting Leo against Griger, Yusei against Shira, Lise against the Professor, Akiza against Commander Koda, and Fish against Sir Ransborg.

“Look!” Leo pointed. “I’m dueling Griger in the very first match!” Leo caught a glimpse of Griger studying him and smiled.

/////////

In the director’s box, Goodwin sat with a cup of tea, Lazar hovering behind him in a slightly creepy way—although everything Lazar partook in became automatically creepy.

“Zigzix tells me he’s hooked up the system. Now we’ll know for certain if the Signers are who we hope they are.” The clown snapped his fingers and a holoscreen appeared. A kooky-looking scientist peered back at the pair.

“Good morning, Director,” Zigzix said. “I was able to come up with a device that could detect the mysterious power called Ener-D. It’s my most inspired invention yet! It’s amazing and fits in your purse…I give you the one, the only, fabulous D-Tector! By placing remote sensors all over the stadium, and feeding their signal into the D-Tector, I’ll be able to spot even the slightest Ener-D activity.”

“Excellent,” Goodwin said, leaving his seat.

“Let’s find those Signers!” Zigzix cheered before the holoscreen shut off.

//////////

The ten duelists convened in a waiting room. A video screen displayed the stadium and future duels to the participants.

“This duel disk you fixed for me rocks!” Leo said from his spot on the couch.

Yusei smiled across from him. “Glad you like it.”

“I can’t believe I’m actually about to do this. You don’t have, like, any last-minute pointers for me, do ya?”

“Adapt to your opponent. Remember that, and you’ll be fine.”

“I can do that!” Leo dashed away, eager to begin the tournament.

//////////

“And now, coming to us straight from the Tops, a precious half-pint bundle of wonder, Little Miss Luna!” the MC announced as Leo came up through a panel in the stadium floor.

“This is incredible! I should’ve brought my camera!” Leo said, caught up in the experience.

“Hoping to take her down, the wall of wallop, the tower of power, Griger!”

Leo’s opponent also emerged from the floor.

“Alright, have fun, and play nice! Let’s shake those hands!”

Leo’s tiny hand was dwarfed by the immense size of Griger’s. “That was cool the way you just grabbed the mic and defended my friend. I want you to know it’s a big-time honor to be dueling you!” Leo said.

“If I may say so, Miss Luna, you have quite a strong grip for a young lady.”

“Hey, girls can be strong, too!”

“And now it’s time for the first duel of the tournament! Players, activate your duel disks and begin!”

“Let’s duel!”

_Leo: 4000_

_Griger: 4000_

“The first move’s mine,” Griger said. “I draw. From my hand I activate Star Blast.”

“A spell? You’re not starting with a monster?”

“I first have to lower my monster’s level by harnessing the power of Star Blast, and sacrificing 500 life points.”

_Leo: 4000_

_Griger: 3500_

“See, Summon Reactor SK is a Level Five. So by taking its power down a notch, I can summon it directly to the field in attack mode.”

A monster like a giant war plane emerged.

 

( _Summon Reactor SK: Atk: 2000 Def: 0000_ )

 

“Yikes! It’s got two thousand attack points!” Leo exclaimed.

“That’s right. I believe that one must sacrifice a little in order to gain a lot. I end my turn with a facedown.”

“Griger is off to a strong start! Let’s see how Little Miss Luna responds!” the MC narrated.

“Here I go. I draw! You’re not the only one off to a ‘strong start!’ I summon Morphtronic Cellfon in attack mode! Pretty cool, don’t ya think?”

“Before you make any more moves, I get to activate my monster’s special ability. Because you summoned a monster to the field, Summon Reactor SK gets to hit you with 800 points of damage!” Griger informed Leo. The wind turbines on the monster’s shoulders blew two tornadoes at Leo and his lifepoints.

 

_Leo: 3200_

_Griger: 3500_

 

//////////

Lazar turned to Goodwin. “Griger was the right choice for this. His relentless tactics will have that girl showing her powers in no time,” he said confidently.

//////////

“Not bad, mister, but it’s gonna take more than that to weaken my Morphtronic deck!”

“You keep talking about these Morphtronics of yours, but so far, I’m not impressed.”

“Cellfon! Start dialing…now! Whatever number the dial lands on, that’s the number of cards from the top of my deck I get to flip over. And if the last card I flip is a Level Four or below Morphtronic, I can summon it! And…we’ve got a two!” Leo held his breath as he drew. “And the second card is…Yes! Get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxen, coming at you live!”

 

_(Morphtronic Boomboxen: Atk: 1200 Def: 400)_

 

“Now I play a facedown and end my turn!”

//////////

Up in the stands, Luna clutched at her head.

“Something wrong?” Dexter asked.

“Just a headache…”

//////////

“It’s my turn. I draw, and from my hand I summon Trap Reactor Y-Fi to the field in attack mode!” Another plane-like monster joined the first, only this one was a bit less threatening in appearance. “Trap Reactor, attack!”

“Gotcha, Griger! I activate my Morphtransition trap card, and now I can switch my Cellfon to defense mode and put your attack on hold!” Leo countered smugly.

“Ha! By playing your trap you walked right into mine! It’s called Trap Reactor for a reason. You see, Trap Reactor lays into you for 800 points of damage each time you activate a trap card!”

 

_Leo: 2400_

_Griger: 3500_

 

“I’m not done with you yet, little girl.”

“Bring it on!” Leo shouted.

“Summon Reactor, unplug that Boomboxen permanently!”

The monster’s tornadoes hit, but Boomboxen didn’t seem hurt.

“Haha! When my Boomboxen’s in defense mode, it’s able to tune out one attack every turn!” Leo explained.

“But  that only allows me to use Damage Summon,” Griger said, activating his trap. “After an unsuccessful attack, Damage Summon allows me to sacrifice 800 lifepoints and summon a new monster.”

 

_Leo: 2400_

_Griger: 2700_

 

“I summon Spell Reactor RE to the field!”

 

( _Spell Reactor RE: Atk: 1200 Def: 900)_

 

Griger ordered an attack on Boomboxen, and Spell Reactor RE unleashed missiles that shot Leo’s monster straight into the graveyard.

“My tunes! Aaaaah!” Leo cried.

“I’ll place one card face down and end.”

//////////

“He’s still focusing on combos he likes. He’s not adapting,” Yusei scowled.

“He’s backed himself into a corner,” Lise said, shaking her head. “I don’t see how he’s going to get around this one.”

“If he can get rid of at least one of those monsters, it might be worth a few hundred life points,” Fish pointed out.

//////////

“You don’t seem very rattled. Don’t you realize you’re stuck? I’ve got all three of my reactor monsters on my field. You’ve already brought direct damage on yourself by summoning monsters and triggering trap cards.”

“In other words, I can’t do anything without taking damage.”

“That’s right. Every duelists needs to be able to summon monsters and activate traps and spells. But if _you_ do any of that, you’ll lose even more lifepoints. I can spend the rest of the duel doing nothing but watching you chip away at your own lifepoints every time you try to do something!”

//////////

“I’m still not getting any signal whatsoever! Maybe the girl’s just not a Signer?” Zigzix suggested to Lazar via holoscreen.

“We’ve conducted an investigation. We have every reason to believe she is. Your job is to find us the hard proof we need, Zigzix. You can do that, can’t you?” Lazar’s tone was cold.

The scientist nodded. “There is one anomaly I should probably mention. The sensor has detected a faint signal emanating from the stands…”

“From the stands?” Lazar’s surprise was clear. “And not from Luna?”

//////////

Luna’s headache was getting worse.

“You okay?” Dexter asked again. “Should we get you to a doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Luna said.

//////////

Leo examined his cards. “I’ve never tried this before, but here goes. This next round determines everything! It’s my move. I activate Cellfon’s special ability. Dial now!” The screen flipped around on Cellfon’s front and the numbers of the cell phone dialed randomly from one to six. “What’s it gonna be….it’s a three!” Leo pulled the cards from his deck. _Sweet! I’ve got more Morphtronics on the way. I think I can win this!_ “I switch Cellfon into attack mode! Start dialing…now!” Again, the numbers on Cellfon’s chest changed. _I’ve gotta be able to bust out Morphtronic Datatron._ “All right, a one! There we go!” Leo drew his card. “I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode!”

//////////

Cheers broke out in the stands, echoing in Luna’s aching head. She groaned in pain.

“Is it getting worse, Luna?”

“I can’t tell…” Luna dropped her hands, knocking her hat off and exposing her pigtails. “I just feel really weak…”

//////////

“Your lifepoints don’t stand a chance against me, little girl. No matter what card you play, you’re taking damage!”

 

_Leo: 1600_

_Griger: 2700_

 

“Looks like Griger’s Reactors have Luna pinned to the wall! I can’t watch, and yet I can’t look away!” the MC cried.

Leo said, “By releasing a monster on my field, I can activate Datatron’s special power, which’ll burn you with 600 points of direct damage! So I release Cellfon!”

 

_Leo: 1600_

_Griger: 2100_

 

“And now I release Datatron in order to advance summon Gadget Hauler!” A blue and white truck appeared in Datatron’s place. “Tada! Now, unless I’m mistaken, I won’t take any damage, ‘cuz Summon Reactor’s special ability only works once a turn, right?”

 

_(Gadget Hauler: Atk: 1300 Def: 0000)_

 

//////////

Yanagi let out a sigh of relief. “I was wondering why he risked another summons.”

“That was a good call. Leo needs to stay focused now and not go crazy and break loose,” Tanner said.

//////////

“Time to break loose!”

//////////

“Dammit.”

//////////

“From my hand I release Morphtronic Magnen!” A magnet-shaped ghost appeared on the field, only to turn purple and vanish. A matching purple glow surrounded Gadget Hauler. “Now whenever I send one of my Morphtronics from my hand to the graveyard, Gadget Hauler gains 800 attack points!

“Next I activate the Factory of 100 Machines spell! And with the power of this card, I’m able to remove every Morphtronic in my graveyard from play!” The four monsters in Leo’s graveyard flashed into balls of yellow, orange, red, and blue light before hitching a ride with Gadget Hauler. “For every machine-type monster that fits the bill, Gadget Hauler gains 200 attack points! So now, it’s a whopping 2900!”

“The activation of that spell card brings you one step closer to certain defeat!” Griger countered.

 

_Leo: 800_

_Griger: 2100_

 

Leo stood tall. “Gadget Hauler, take out his Trap Reactor YFi! Yeah!” The truck split in hald to reveal a giant laser cannon pointed straight at Griger’s monster. A blue stream of light was fired, and a column of gray smoke obscured Griger’s side of the field.

“Did it work?” Leo wondered, peering through the smoke.

Apparently not. Griger was still standing, and laughing to boot. “You may be small, but you have a warrior’s spirit. As a warrior myself, I salute your strength!”

“Well, thanks, I guess, but how come you’re not, like, damaged?” Leo asked nervously.

“Because of the Delta Reactor trap card, which negates your attack, so long as I send my Reactors to the graveyard. Then, I can summon a reign of doom, along with my Flying Fortress Skyfire!”

As the giant monster flashed onto the field, Griger continued his speech. “I activate Flying Fortress Skyfire’s special ability to send my card to the graveyard in order to obliterate one card on your field. You’re mine, little girl!”

Missiles rained down on Leo’s monster.

“Gadget Hauler!”

“And now you’re wide open for a direct attack!”

With his 3000 attack points, Skyfire dropped a single missile, wiping out the rest of Leo’s lifepoints.

 

_Leo: 0000_

_Griger: 2100_

 

Leo fell to his knees with a cry of disbelief and frustration as the MC said, “It’s over! Griger will be advancing to the second round, and Luna will be getting a gift basket.”

//////////

“Too bad…”

“He dueled well, though.”

Luna stopped clutching her head. “Huh?”

“What is it?” Both Yanagi and Dexter turned to Luna.

“My headache’s gone! Just like that!”

//////////

Griger walked down the hallway back to the duelist’s lounge, encountering Lazar on the way.

“Bravo, Mr. Griger. That was quite the explosive duel.”

“Your intel’s bad. You said you were looking for a girl, but that kid was obviously a boy.”

Lazar pulled a few sheets of paper from a folder he carried. “It seems we were the victims of a little identity prank.”

Griger looked at the photos Lazar presented to him. “Twins?”

“Twins.”

//////////

“The D-Tector wasn’t picking up any Ener-D from the duelists, but there was a signal,” Zigzix reported to Goodwin via holoscreen. “It was coming from this girl in the stands.”

The image of Zigzix was replaced with a picture of Luna in her disguise, sitting next to Yanagi and Dexter. A small, wicked smile made its slippery way onto the director’s face.


	14. The Oracle Court-Jesters a Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Editor's Note: Fish's first duel! I'm excited, are you?)

Leo, now dressed as himself, walked down the hallway with Luna and Dexter beside him, trying to cheer him up. They met up with Yusei, who was leaning against a wall, Lise sitting cross-legged on the floor and furiously scribbling something on a piece of scratch paper.

"Leo," Yusei said, "it's only a loss if you don't learn anything from it."

Fish bounded into the hallway, wearing her blue duel disk and an enormoous grin. "Hey guys! Leo, I'll make sure to kick some extra ass for you up there! Cool combos, by the way!" She cracked her knuckles. "Time to make some people cry! I mean lose!...Yeah, cry."

Lise got to her feet. "Well, good luck. You're up against Sir Ransborg. I believe a proper word to describe him is 'charade'."

"You mean he's a game?" Leo asked.

Lise shook her head. "Sort of. Mostly, his entire ensemble is false and ridiculous."

"Oh...you use big words."

"I hate to tear down his persona, but...well," Fish said, "that's what I do best."

"It's okay, Leo, half the time my friends and I have no idea what she's saying, either. It comes from all the books she reads. The guys call her the Librarian."

Fish rolled her eyes. "Another nickname? Sheesh, Lise. Anyway, I gotta go!" With a wave, she left for the arena.

/////////

"Sir Ransborg reporting as you requested, my liege," the knight said, awaiting orders from Goodwin. Beside him, Lazar giggled.

"I told you he'd be perfect for this match. The costume might be a bit melodramatic, but he said he wouldn't duel without it."

Goodwin cast a sideways glance at Lazar.  _You're one to talk about costumes._

Sit Ransborg was still talking. "Is it true that I am to duel an opponent of the female persuasion? Chivalry forbids this; so fair a species cannot withstand the might of men, my liege."

"What if I told you that she possessed an...interesting ability?" Goodwin laced his fingers together. "In some circles, she is known as the Oracle of the Sea. It is rumored that she has the ability to see the future."

"I see! A witch!"

"Afraid, Sir Ransborg? You know, if you don't wish to continue, you might just find yourself dueling at a renaissance fair," Lazar threatened.

"I fear no creature! I will engage this Oracle in battle and prevail!"

"Make sure to give it everything you've got, Sir Ransborg. Push her to exhaustion. We must see if it is true. We must know if she can truly tell the future...and if there really is a connection to the Crimson Dragon."

"Fear not! Thy she-creature is no match for Sir Ransborg!"

//////////

"Welcome back! Our next duel is about to begin!" the MC announced. "And now, entering the arena, a knight in shining armor! It's the one, the only, Guilder Ransborg!"

A panel in the duel stadium floor lifted Ransborg into view. With a flourish, he yanked his sword from its sheath and pointed it at the sky. "Good people of New Domino City, thou shall knowest my blade and my deck from the attacks thee shall witness!"

"While we wait for a Shakespearian scholar to translate all that, let's get ready for his opponent! With a record of...well...it appears we don't have a record for her! But we can say she's...um...uh... _Are you saying we have no information on her?_  Um, well, let's hear it for Miss Calamari Ukara!"

Fish turned to the announcer's booth and lifted her hand in its direction. The crowd responded with a mix of gasps, cheers, and laughter.

//////////

"Uh...what's she doing?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell..." Dexter squinted at Fish's hand, which the camera was choosing not to focus on.

//////////

In the duelists' lounge, Lise convulsed on the floor, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

"What the heck?" Yusei asked, confused. 

Between laughs and shallow breaths, Lise managed to say, "She's flipping him off!"

//////////

Ransborg brandished his medieval-style duel disk and declared, "You'll find no mercy here, sorceress!"

"Let's duel!"

_Fish: 4000_

_Ransborg: 4000_

"Ready, fair maiden? Behold! I summoneth the Level Three Masked Knight!"

_(Masked Knight Level 3: Atk: 1500 Def: 800)_

"Thee shalt suffer this, its ability most special! Thou loseth 400 points!"

_Fish: 3600_

_Ramsborg: 4000_

"Forthwith, I shall call upon mine spell Level Up. Thee has served nobly, Masked Knight, but be banished to thy yard of graves, for thou brother-in-arms now be summoned: Masked Knight Level the Fifth!"

_(Masked Knight Level 5: Atk: 2300 Def: 1000)_

"And thus, like thy comrade in abilities most special, thou shall feel the sharp sting as forces align against thee! Lifepoints most foul, begone!"

_Fish: 2600_

_Ransborg: 4000_

"I shall yield a facedown. Thy turn."

"Can Miss Ukara come back from this? Does she have a chance? Will I understand anything Sir Ransborg says in this duel?" the MC cried.

"Fear not, Maiden of Darkness, for defeat comes soon!"

No response.

"A silent tongue? Or hath the viper take hold of thee?"

"Uh, no, you're just a pain in the ass to listen to!" Fish said. "You're not even speaking correct Elizabethan English. But anyway, I summon my Wish Fish in attack mode!"

 _(Wish Fish: Atk: 600 Def: 300_ )

Ransborg smiled at Fish's adorable monster, with its blue goldfish-like appearance.

Fish continued: "I'll also be activating my field spell, Great Barrier Reef!"

A tidal wave splashed over the entire field; exotic fish and coral appeared in the holographic display as Fish said, "This spell allows me to special-summon a Level 5 or 6 monster without a sacrifice, so I think I'll be summoning Mermaid Princess!"

"I fear you not, m'lady!" Ransborg boasted.

"Oh, don't worry, you will. Now, I tune Mermaid Princess and Wish Fish...in order to Synchro Summon my Sapphire Sea Dragon!"

Fish's ace monster emerged from a cylinder of blinding blue light. The ocean-blue dragon spread its unique wings, transparent as glass, made out of pure water; horns adorned the head, a floating sapphire between them. Green eyes stared penetratingly at Ransborg. A ring of water surrounded its elongated neck, and a spiral on its chest called to mind a whirlpool. More sapphires adorned the tip of the tail and the edges of the wings.

 _(Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000_ )

Despite the beautiful dragon she stood beside, Fish looked highly bored. 

"Your eyes do vex!" Ransborg complained.

Fish grinned. "Thanks, I've been told I have nice eyes. Oh, and just so you know, your monster, your lifepoints, and your facedown card are going down with this next move! I play the spell Whirlpool, which'll clear your field of spells and traps completely!"

"Curses!" Ransborg exclaimed as the trap he was planning to use was swallowed up.

"Now attack! Destroy that knight and win one for the dragons!" 

_Fish: 2200_

_Ransborg: 3900_

Fish saluted her opponent. "You're up!" she chirped.

Ransborg drew a card and said, "I shall activateth mine spell, the Warrior Returneth Alive! It hath the power to returneth my monsters from beyond the dark veil of the grave. Masked Knight Level the Third, rejoin thy battle! You shall fight again!"

And, again, the knight's ability damaged Fish's lifepoints.

_Fish: 2200_

_Ransborg: 3900_

"You yield?" Ransborg asked hopefully.

"What, with only a 1700-point difference? Hell no! I play Change of Currents! This way, I can direct the hurt to you as well! Here's a 400-point decrease to match mine. Guess that makes it a 1300-point difference now, huh?"

_Fish: 2200_

_Ransborg: 3900_

"How dare you, you witch!"

"At least I'm not a bitch, like you!"

The MC spoke up. "Now, now, try to keep this PG. This is a family show, after all!"

"Fuck that, you can't even get my name right!"

Back on the field, Ransborg cast two facedowns and ended his turn, glaring daggers at Fish.

"My turn? Guess that means it's time to summon Enchanter of Mist in defense mode!"

An orb of fog resembling a crystal ball with eyes joined Fish's dragon. "I'll attack with Sapphire here, but due to my Enchanter's ability, no cards can be destroyed--so long as he's in defense mode! Guess your pitiful knight gets to stick around for more pain!"

_Fish: 2200_

_Ransborg: 2600_

"This fish has fangs!" The MC shouted. "In just one round, she's washed away Ransborg's lead like it was a speck of dirt in the washer!"

"If you don't shut up, I will personally come up there and duct-tape you to the wall!" Fish yelled up at him. When no response was forthcoming, she smiled sweetly and returned to the duel.

"Thy girl shall suffer my wrath!" Ransborg promised.

"Hold it there, partner," Fish said. "I believe the sentence you're looking for is, 'Thou shalt suffer my wrath.' _Thy_ means  _your."_

Seething, Ransborg activated a trap. "My Masked Knight Level the Third shall be sacrificed to the yard of graves--"

Fish burst into laughter. "Yard of graves..."

"Shut thy mouth, witch! A far nobler warrior shall take thy... _his_...place. Masked Knight Level the Fifth hath returned to battle!"

Fish rolled her eyes. "It's almost like you haven't got any other monsters. Whatever, I end my turn."

"My Knight, you have earned promotion for doing battle against a most wicked opponent!"

"He hasn't battled anyone!"

"With thy special ability, thee shall--"

"You mean _thou shalt..._ "

" _Thou shalt_ ascend to Level the Seventh!" 

_(Masked Knight Level 7: Atk: 2900 Def: 1500)_

"Foul she-creature, thou hath cloaked thy arena in dark waters, but now thy dark deck--"

"It's a water deck, genius--"

"--shall fall before my might! Behold, my Glory Shield! With it, my Masked Knight be impervious! Furthermore, if I attack, thou shalt be rendered unable to cast spells and traps! So, my noble warrior, unleash thy powers on thy darkest of monsters and slay the dragon! Cry havoc and strike down thy maiden's lifepoints!"

_Fish: 1700_

_Ransborg: 2600_

"And now, my Glory Shield's effect destroyeth thy Change of Currents! With thy cursed spell lost to thee, Masked Knight, unleash thine effect most special!"

_Fish: 200_

_Ransborg: 2600_

"Only 200 lifepoints left! This duel is over! It's a party with no music! It's the closing credits!" The MC seemed to have forgotten Fish's earlier threat.

Fish's hands balled into fists. "Urge to kill...rising..."

"I end my turn," Ransborg said smugly. "Thy turn, and any last words, fair maiden?"

"Make up your mind, am I witch, a she-creature, or a fair maiden?" Fish drew a card. "Oh, and will you look at that. I just located your death warrant."

"Liar!" Ransborg retorted.  _I knoweth your kind. You shall use your field spell's ability, hoping to summon a monster that hath more attack points. And that shall be your undoing, for you shall attack, and you shall fail. You hath no idea what dwelleth beneath my card most facedown. Like all duelists who do battle with me, you hath no mind for strategy!_ _  
_

"First off," Fish said, "I'll send Waterstone from my hand to the--what did you call it? Oh, yes,  _yard of graves--_ " Fish stopped to snicker "--and, due to its ability, your Masked Knight loses all its attack points!"

"What be this? Some sort of trickery?" Ransborg looked nervous, and Fish looked positively ecstatic--and a little bloodthirsty.

"I switch my Enchanter of Mist into attack mode, and he's gonna eliminate that stupid tin can of a soldier!"

_Fish: 200_

_Ransborg: 1300_

"But...thouest cannot do that! It be not fair! I spent all year making this costume for this special tournament! I'm not supposed to lose!"

The smallest spark of pity entered Fish's eyes. "Well, I'll give you one thing: your costume's well made. You could make a career out of it, you know? Ransborg's Custom Costumes...I'd shop there for sure!"

"Really?" Ransborg looked more like a kicked puppy than a scary knight. Fish smiled. 

"Sure! Oh, but first things first: I have to win this! Sapphire Sea Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly!"

_Fish: 200_

_Ransborg: 0000_

//////////

Lazar snickered. "I think Ransborg did well, at least as a warm-up. It's too bad we didn't find anything."

"Then we keep looking," Goodwin said. "We have time."


	15. Battle with the Black Rose

"Disciplinary issues in school, destructive behavior, telekinetic abilities...interesting, very interesting..." Commander Koda rambled as he did extensive research on a computer.

"Commander Koda, your duel's starting soon," Lazar called through an immense pile of books.

"Will you leave me alone? I'm still compiling data. I've got 1,872 duels to analyze before I can complete my Black Rose profile!"

//////////

Fish practically strutted back into the duelists' lounge, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So, what'd you think?"

"I didn't know you dueled with a water deck! That's so awesome!" Leo cried.

"That knight didn't stand a chance," Luna said.

"One question," Yusei said. "Why did Ransborg keep calling you a witch? He doesn't seem the type to disrespect women...at least, not intentionally."

"Oh, that. Well, you know those weird glowy things that happened when Ak...the Black Rose popped up? Yeah, I've got something like that. Not exactly, but kind of. At least, I think it's somewhat connected to the same thing. I can sometimes see the future, but not all that much, and I can control water, which is awesome! But I also don't do that much, either. I don't want to be too much of a Mary Sue!"

"A what?"

As Dexter launched into the definition of a Mary Sue, Fish flicked her wrist casually. At the same time, water appeared out of nowhere and poured all over Yusei, soaking him.

"Fish!" Lise cried.

"What? His hair looks so much like a crab, I took pity on it and gave it some water!"

"His hair does  _not_ look like a crab!"

"It totally does! Look, here are the eyes, these are the legs..."

"Excuse me!" Fish was roughly shoved into Yusei as a girl plowed past them. Her eyes met Lise's for a moment, only a moment, before the girl averted her eyes and kept walking. Lise made to go after her, but Fish, after shoving Yusei away ("We've only known each other for a  _day_ , dude!"), placed a restraining hand on Lise's shoulder. 

"Let her go, Lise. She's got a duel to win."

Leo spoke up. "Why do I get the strangest feeling that we've seen her before?"

Yusei looked at the two girls. "I don't know, Leo."

//////////

"Welcome back! Now entering the arena, the dueling detective Commander Koda! And his opponent, the mysterious and beautiful Akiza Izinski!"

"Let's duel!"

_Akiza: 4000_

_Koda: 4000_

"I hope you don't mind, but ladies first. I summon Violet Witch!"

_(Violet Witch: Atk: 1100 Def: 800)_

"And next up, I'm casting the field spell Black Garden!"

"Well, would you look at that. It seems our Black Rose has a green thumb!" Koda taunted.

Murmurs went through the crowd.

"The Black Rose?"

"She's just a myth!"

"Koda  _is_ the profiler, though, so maybe he's right."

Akiza played a facedown, paying no heed to the agitated crowd.

"Good move, but entirely predictable," Koda said. "I've been studying you, Black Rose. I know your every card, your every move...your past is a crime scene, and I'm just following the clues. For now, I think I'll just set a card."

"If what the commander says is true, that means he's dueling a witch!" the MC said.

Koda smirked. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong. Witches don't exist, but telekinesis does. And individuals with telekinesis are known to be psychic duelists. But, dear girl, that doesn't put you above the law!"

//////////

Lise and Fish were glued to the screens in the duelists' lounge, hands clenched. Occasionally, Lise muttered something that sounded like a plea.

Yusei eyed them closely.  _Something is definitely going on with them. It seems like they know Akiza, but how? If she is the Black Rose, that would explain their actions yesterday, but..._ "Are you guys okay?"

Swallowing, Lise nodded.

//////////

"It's my turn; I draw." Akiza looked at the card she'd drawn and dismissively placed it in her other hand. "Violet Witch, attack the Commander directly!"

A red laser beam shot from the witch's staff and hit the Commander head-on.

_Akiza: 4000_

_Koda: 2900_

"The Commander is down! Witch or not, the Black Rose's attacks still pack a very real punch!"

Koda grinned maniacally at Akiza. "Feels just like it did last time, Akiza. Oh, how I've missed this. You don't remember me, do you? You always kept your distance from everyone at Duel Academy. I was a third-year Obelisk Blue, all set to turn pro. Then this new girl, a Slifer Red, comes out of nowhere and challenges me.

"Your psychic powers destroyed my deck, and very nearly my body. After that, well, dueling just didn't seem as exciting. I started studying the criminal mind; I've tracked down the most dangerous duelists in New Domino City, but I've been saving you for last. And thanks to Goodwin, I've got just the card for my vengeance! But don't hold back on my account; make this your swan song, Akiza. Hit me with everything you've got! I can still win!"

Koda pressed a button on his duel disk. "I activate my facedown, Crime and Punishment! You triggered it when you attacked me, and now your monster's as good as dead!"

"And  _you've_ just activated her special ability! When Violet Witch is sent to the graveyard, I get to take a Plant-type monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I select Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis!" Akiza glared at Koda. "Don't confuse justice with revenge,  _Commander_."

"Justice  _is_ revenge! I'll activate the other effect of Crime and Punishment, allowing me to summon a monster from my hand. Every duo needs a good cop and a bad cop. Well, if I'm the good cop, Agent of Hatred here is the bad cop!"

A disgusting worm-like monster with tentacles on the front sat on Koda's field.

_(Agent of Hatred: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"You want to play in my garden?" Akiza asked, her voice mockingly high. "Sorry, but worms aren't allowed here!"

"Ah, but don't you see? My monster has no attack points, so your field spell can't cut them in half. I told you, I know your deck, and I can counter everything you throw at me."

"Well, then, you must know what's coming, right? Since you summoned Agent of Hatred, I get to summon a Rose Token. It can't attack, but it can't be destroyed by battle, either. I guess that leaves us with two monsters that aren't really good for anything!"

"Wrong again! I didn't summon my Agent to  _attack_ , dear, I'm only after his special ability. Each round, I recover the lifepoints I lost during one of my battles. And that's something your telekinetic powers can't undo! Looks like the rose has lost her thorns," Koda taunted.

_Akiza: 4000_

_Koda: 4000_

Undaunted, Akiza continued. "I'm summoning Pheonixian Seed to my field in defense mode. Your last move gave me the idea to play this, Koda. It doesn't have any attack points to cut in half, either, but a Rose Token is still summoned--but since  _I_ summoned a monster, the token belongs to you!"

The plant sprouted on Koda's side of the field, taking up a monster zone.

"Now I activate my Rose Flame trap card! What were you saying about thorns, Koda?"

_Akiza: 4000_

_Koda: 3500_

Flaming petals rained down around Akiza as Koda fell to his knees.

"Not bad, not bad. I read about that combo. The first time you used it, you were five years old. Your very first duel, when you learned about your curse."

Akiza's stoic expression began to slip.

//////////

Lise rubbed her arm and whispered, "I remember that..."

"I can't help thinking it was because of us," Fish said. "But this Koda guy...he wasn't there, right? I don't remember him. How could he possibly have gotten that information?"

Yusei cleared his throat, startling the girls. "How do you know Akiza?"

"Later."

"We'll talk later."

//////////

"I want to learn to use my powers for good! I want to help people!" Akiza cried, her voice cracking.

" _Help_ people? You've caused nothing but destruction and pain your entire life, Akiza! You don't care who your power hurts!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Incompetence, like ignorance, is no excuse."

"But I'm not looking for excuses..." Akiza whispered.

Koda smiled in what he probably thought was an endearing way. "Once this duel is over, I know that you'll thank me for this. I'll send you to a special facility to cure you of your afflictions. You won't have to deal with those scary Satellites or shoddy prison guards, Akiza. You'll be the center of attention, just like you've always wanted."

Akiza backed up, scared and confused. Koda had seemed so mild-mannered; now, he was spiraling into the abyss of insanity.

"But how to cure you? Well, in the here and now, I'll start by activating Mind Monster. Think of it as a guessing game: I choose any monster I want, and if you happen to have it, you lose half its attack points. And if my research is right...how about Black Rose Dragon?"

"Huh?" Akiza exclaimed as a card popped out of her extra deck.

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 3500_

"And the Commander responds with his first attack against the Black Rose!" the MC shouts.

//////////

Fish growled. "So that's it? No more Miss Akiza? He's just gonna call her the Black Rose? I knew I should of taped his mouth shut when I had the chance!"

"Nothing's stopping you."

"Later. I wanna see this creep get pounded into fertilizer."

//////////

"I'll switch Rose Token into defense mode and end my turn. How about that, dear? Twelve hundred points of damage, and I didn't even need any psychic powers."

"Do not call me dear!" Akiza snarled. She closed her eyes.  _He doesn't understand. No one does, no one ever has. No one, except him...._

_Except Sayer..._

"What are you trying to do, Akiza? Contact your psychic friends? Well, they can't help you. You're all mine, dear!"

//////////

"If there really are more like her, she may be even more useful than we thought!" Lazar's mind was hard at work. "There are rumors of a psychic society. She could lead us to even greater power..."

//////////

"You think you know everything there is to know about me, don't you, Koda? But you can't profile someone's heart, and you can't duel mine into submission!" With revamped ferocity, Akiza activated her monster's special ability. "By sending Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard, I can now summon my Cluster Amaryllis directly from my hand."

A large flower-like monster with interesting yellow wings and a light pink head and flowers emerged; soon after, the Black Garden's vines cut into its attack points.

 _(Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Atk: ~~2200~~ 1100 Def: 0000)_  

A Rose Token appeared on Koda's side, followed by the effect of Akiza's Rose Flame trap.

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 3000_

With newfound courage, Akiza said, "You see, Commander, I don't need psychic powers to tell what to do next. Amaryllis, attack his Rose Token!"

Yellow seeds flew like bullets from the monster's mouth.

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 2700_

"Of course, Amaryllis is automatically destroyed, but that means its special ability activates. You know what happens now, surely."

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 1900_

"It'll take a lot more than wilting flowers to beat me." Koda had collapsed on the ground, but he still talked tough.

"That's right!" the MC cut in. "Agent of Hatred gives the Commander back some of the points he lost this round!"

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 2200_

Back on his feet, the Commander pressed forward. "You will not defeat me, Akiza. No matter how many times you attack, I won't rest until I know that you can never hurt anyone ever again. And when I win, darling, you're going to that special facility. You'll be stripped of your power, and finally, you can rejoin society! I'll be waiting for you, of course."

"If that's what you have in store for me, I don't plan on losing! I play a facedown, but don't draw just yet, because I can bring Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis back from my graveyard in defense mode!"

Again, the thorns lowered the monster's attack, and, again, a Rose Token popped up on Koda's field. Rose Flame cut into Koda's lifepoints.

_Akiza: 2800_

_Koda: 1700_

Torn and tattered clothing covered bruises that Akiza's psychic powers had inflicted on Koda. He grimaced as he drew a card.

"You're asking for it, Akiza, and now you're about to get it!" Koda's grin grew even wider. "I knew you'd fill my field with Rose Tokens. It's what I wanted. Now I can sacrifice them to summon my own monster, the Mad Profiler!"

A crazy-eyed man sat atop a strange chair with a floating book in front of him. 

 _(Mad Profiler: Atk: ~~2600~~ 1300 Def: 1600)_ 

"I'm sure you noticed the professional resemblance, since we're both in the same business--to make sure you never hold a dueling deck again."

//////////

"Oh, trust me," Fish smirked, "there's a lot more than just professional resemblance. They've got the same look in their eyes, don't they? Like they belong in a loony bin."

"I think I'd rather see this guy in jail," Lise muttered.

"If I'm right about that card," said Griger, who was sitting on the couch, "there's no way the Black Rose can win this thing..."

Fish glared darkly. "You just wait and see.  _Akiza_ can beat him." 

//////////

"Now I'll tap into my Mad Profiler's special ability. By sending a spell card to the graveyard, I can remove any other spell card from the game. And I've got just the one...time to prune your Garden, dear!"

The thorns disappeared, allowing light to shine on the duelists again.

"Whoa! It looks like the Commander's just burned down the Black Garden field spell! And you know what that means!" the MC said. "All of the monsters on the field get their original attack points again!"

"My Mad Profiler can work more than just spells." Koda sent a monster to his graveyard, and soon after, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis vanished from the field. "Now that that's done with, why don't we battle? Attack her Rose Token!"

The monster leapt off the chair, grabbed his book, and dashed across the field. The nightmarish scene ended somewhat when he comically hit the Rose Token over the head with his book.

_Akiza: 1000_

_Koda: 1700_

"Now that that token is out of the way, I think it's time for me to end this duel--and your miserable existence as a duelist!"

//////////

"The Black Rose can't keep this up for long," Lazar simpered happily. "It's just a matter of time before the Commander pushes the girl to her limits and activates her Signer powers."

//////////

"Next up, I play my equip spell Destruction Insurance. If you destroy the monster I equip with this spell, you lose half the monster's attack points! Take out Mad Profiler, go on; take yourself out as well, Akiza. Oh, but before you do...I'm activating a second equip spell, Light Flow Protection. Now if you try to change Mad Profiler's attack points with a card, it's automatically destroyed! Not even your Black Rose Dragon can save you now!"

As Akiza began her turn, the crowd's opinion was divided. On the one hand, there were plenty of people who were terrified of the overwhelming force that was Akiza Izinski. On the other, an equal number of people realized just how unhinged and unsettling Commander Koda was acting, and they desperately hoped that Akiza--regardless of her past or her powers--could get out from under the detective's thumb.

"I summon Night Rose Knight!" Akiza cried; a black-clad knight with blue hair brandished a sword.

_(Night Rose Knight: Atk: 1000 Def: 600)_

"My next combo won't be a surprise, since you've spent the last few years studying me. You say you want to help me, but all you've done is treat me like a monster, or like some prize to be won! I will never,  _ever_ lose to a person like you!" 

She Synchro Summoned; finally, the crowd was given the opportunity to view Black Rose Dragon in all its glory.

_(Black Rose Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1800)_

"That's it! That's Black Rose Dragon!"

"Only the Black Rose can summon that! She's real! She's really real!"

The crowd roared in equal parts excitement and displeasure.

//////////

What little color Lise's face had regained from the sleep she'd managed to get, drained away. She sunk to the floor, clutching her head, fighting the waves of nausea that rolled in with a migraine. The spirals on her body glowed softly.

At the same time, Yusei's arm pulsed painfully. He clutched at it, struggling to keep his eyes open against the pain that pounded into his head.

Then, all at once, it was over.

Fish had moved to hover over Lise's body, and now she placed a cool hand on her friend's forehead. "It's okay, it'll all be over soon. You'll be fine. Just quit acting like a nightlight, okay?"

"Okay..." Lise managed a whisper and a small smile.

//////////

"There's nothing you can do that will surprise me! I know your each and every move! Just face it, Black Rose, you can't win!" Koda yelled, looking crazier than ever.

He fell silent as the metallic clip holding back Akiza's bangs flipped out of her hair and hit the stadium floor with a  _clang_.

"It's about more than winning..."Akiza muttered, her voice growing in volume as she spoke. "It's about find your place in the world. And I know I belong...I'm through hiding behind a mask, I'm going to show everyone in this arena my true powers and WIN THIS DUEL!"

Akiza removed Pheonixian Seed from her graveyard. "I activate my dragon's special ability! By taking a Plant-type monster from my graveyard, you monster's attack points go to zero."

"Didn't I tell you? Light Flow Protection will destroy your card!"

The dragon vanished in a cloud of thick gray smoke. Akiza lifted her right arm to shield her face, revealing a glowing red claw mark.

//////////

"She's a Signer!" Jack exclaimed, sitting forward. From the holoscreen, Zigzix was celebrating and saying something about paying his student loans.

Lazar, although pleased, was more restrained. "Two down and four to go..."

//////////

From a wall of flames, Akiza stood tall, her bangs flying everywhere as her psychic powers went rampant.

"A nice spell, but I've still got my trap card, Rose Curse! You spent so much time studying my past that you never even stopped to look at the person I've become. I'm not the cute little Slifer Red you remember, Commander. I've grown up, and I know what I'm capable of! My Rose Curse is a new card! I'm sorry, but you brought this on yourself!"

A tornado of red rose petals kicked up, surrounding the Commander. Oblivious to his screams, they tore up pieces of the arena floor, which were sent flying through the air towards him. Excess wind and petals blasted the spectators. When the chaos died down, Koda lay defeated in a crater.

_Akiza: 1000_

_Koda: 0000_

"It's over! We're alive! The Black Rose is our winner!" the MC said, voice shaking slightly. It was clear to everyone what that meant: there would be another duel like this.

Akiza's mark faded away; far above, in the stands, a man with ridiculous hair and poisonous green eyes stood in a brown trench coat. 

"Another fine victory. You have grown. You're learning to direct your powers, dear Akiza..."

//////////

Lise took a deep breath as the last vestiges of pain and nausea receded. She sat on the couch beside Yusei and slumped down. "Well, at least that's over with..."

"This is bad," Fish said. "We've got to try and help her, and show her we're still here for her!"

Lise nodded. "You're right. It's got to be one of us."

 

 


	16. Surprises Galore

"Your duel is up next, Yusei," Lise said.

"Which means Akiza will be coming back from her duel!" Fish said, grabbing Lise and pulling her towards the entrance to the arena. "Let's go see her right now!"

"Fish, wait! We can't just ambush her!" Lise protested, yanking her hand away. Before Fish could respond, Akiza turned the corner and walked straight into Fish. 

"Ow...oh, hey Akiza! Nice duel! You really showed that creep who's boss!"

Akia refused to look Fish in the eyes. "Thanks."

"Everything okay?" Yusei asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." As she answered, Akiza's hand went to where her mark had been moments before. Yusei mirrored the motion.

"What's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw mine the other day, you really freaked out. And what about them?" Yusei motioned to Lise and Fish. "Are you just going to keep pretending you don't know each other?"

"This mark has caused me nothing but pain, so what good can come from having another one around? And as for them, well, I don't even know them anymore."

At that moment, the twins came running up the hall.

"We need you to settle an argument!" Leo said, but he came to a stop when he caught sight of Akiza. "It's the witch!"

"Don't call her that!" Lise, Fish, and Luna hissed at the same time.

"Leo, she's not a witch," Yusei said.

"Sorry," Leo said, hanging his head.

"What's going on back here? Everybody getting along nicely?" Lazar stepped into view. "Quite the duel just now, Miss Akiza, very impressive. Before the next duel gets underway, Director Goodwin has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's strictly confidential. Why don't you come with me and we--"

"Akiza must rest."

A man in a trench coat, along with two other duelists, strode towards the group.

"And you are?"

"Don't play dumb, Lazar. Your reputation precedes you. We both know that you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework. Stay away from Akiza, and tell the Director she's not interested in what he has to say." The man put up a hand, and his two companions escorted Akiza out of the competitors' wing, the man bringing up the rear.

Lise shivered, trying to rid herself of the creepy vibe she got from the three people surrounding her old friend.

"Well, the Director will not be pleased with this at all," Lazar said with a pout.

"Oh, don't ask me. I'm sure Miss Kururugi knows it all by now."

When Lazar had gone, Leo said, "That Akiza creeps me out..."

"She's better once you get to know her," Fish said.

"She seems so sad," Luna whispered.

"Lise," Yusei said, "why do you know just as much as the rest of us? What did he mean?"

"He probably meant the Crimson Dragon would have told me everything by now," Lise said, crossing her arms. "But she doesn't tell me anything. What about the Oracle?"

"Prophecies and visions come and go at any time. I can't see the future on command," Fish reminded them patiently.

 "Guess that means we're on our own," Yusei speculated grimly.

"For now," Fish added.

"Oh crap," Lise broke in. "Yusei, you've still got a duel. You should go. Now!" She shoved Yusei in one direction.

"Um, Lise?" Yusei said, digging his heels into the floor. "I have to go the other way."

Lise's face turned red. "Oh...I knew that...well, good luck!" With that, she dashed down the hallway.

"I would've thought she'd outgrown it by now," Fish muttered.

"Outgrown what?" Leo asked.

"She still has zero sense of direction. If she doesn't get some kind of an aerial view, she'd gets hopelessly lost."

Yusei smiled as he left the twins to laugh at Fish's anecdote.

//////////

"All right, duelists, are you ready? It's time for the Fortune Cup's first Turbo Duel! He's the spunky punk trying to get from third to first class, he's the little Satellite who could, dueling fans, I give you...Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei drove out of the tunnel and parked on the starting line, ignoring the boos and jeers coming from the crowd.

"Dueling him is the shadow creeper Shira!"

The cloaked and hooded Shira revved onto the track, parking in his own spot.

 _"Duel mode engaged; autopilot standing by_."

//////////

As the countdown began, Jack leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Shira's runner. His eyes widened when he realized just what had struck him as familiar.

//////////

The green light flashed, and the runners took off. Shira's cloak was left behind, revealing, not Shira, but--

"This is the mother of all surprises! That's the former champion, the mad biker, the Phantom of Fire, Hunter Pace! But what happened to Shira?"

//////////

"I'm afraid we have a bit of a situation," Lazar said to Goodwin. Out in the hallway, covered in bruises, was the real Shira. A couple of policemen helped him to his feet.

"The guy just snuck up behind me!" Shira cried. "I didn't stand a chance!"

//////////

"Are you gonna accept my challenge, or are you gonna back down in front of all of these people?" Hunter taunted Yusei.

Yusei smiled. "Let's do this."

Up above, the MC spoke up. "It looks like Goodwin has approved the duel! We are go!"

Hunter drew a card, claiming the first move. "I summon my Burning Skull Head in attack mode, sucker! Then I end my turn by placing three cards face down!"

_(Burning Skull Head: Atk: 1000 Def: 0000)_

"I'm up, then. I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

"Looks like Yusei's not gonna waste time getting on the offensive!" the MC shouted. "Speed Warrior's attack points double during its summoning phase, so I'll bet my dog that we're about to see an attack!"

"Speed Warrior, strike him with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

Hunter countered. "Sorry, but my Zero Guard trap makes my Burning Skull Head invulnerable to attacks, so long as it loses all its attack points. Now you can't destroy it in battle!"

 _(Burning Skull Head: Atk: ~~1000~~ 0000 Def: 0000)_  

_Yusei: 4000_

_Hunter: 2200_

//////////

"Why would he willingly take such a big hit?" Yanagi wondered.

"He must have some reason for wanting that monster around," Dexter said.

//////////

"Wondering why my Speed Counters are still around, Satellite? Say hello to my Doom Accelerator trap. I'll be gaining on Speed Counter for every 500 points of damage I take in battle from here on out!"

"Not a bad play, Hunter, but it'll take more than that to shake me," Yusei said. "For now, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm cranking this duel up a notch with the Summon Speeder spell. Since I have four Speed Counters, I can use this card to bust out a new monster! Say hello to Skull Face!"

_(Skull Face: Atk: 800 Def: 200)_

"Next by kicking Skull Face and Burning Skull Head to the curb, I can advance summon Skull Flame!"

_(Skull Flame: Atk: 2600 Def: 0000)_

"Sorry, kid, but I'm here to duel Jack Atlas and regain my title, so you've gotta fall! Skull Flame, burn up his lifepoints now!"

_Yusei: 2300_

_Hunter: 2200_

"Now I'll turn up the heat even more with the Speed Booster trap card!" An attachment appeared on Hunter's runner, and he raced even further ahead of Yusei. "Welcome to the real world of turbo dueling, kid. If you can't keep up, you're gonna get left behind! I came here to burn rubber and take names, and no one is gonna stop me from doing just that!"

Despite the situation, Yusei cracked a smile as Hunter continued: "I initiate Speed Booster's special attack!"

Rockets from Hunter's upgrade fired at Yusei, depleting his lifepoints even more.

_Yusei: 1900_

_Hunter: 2200_

"Ladies and gentlement, this is a whole new Hunter Pace we're seeing! He's totally reinvented himself!"

Hunter basked in the attention of the crowd. "I'm on the fast track to glory! No one can stop me! Don't blink or you'll miss me! I'm bringing a whole new intensity to turbo dueling! I'm gonna leave the entire world in my dust! I'm gonna--huh?"

"You're gonna what?" Yusei inquired, only a few feet behind Hunter.

"How are you keeping up with me?" Suddenly, Hunter noticed something. "Slipstream? Aw, man, you gotta be kidding me! When did you--?"

//////////

Someone beside Tanner tapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry to bother you, dude, but what's going on? How'd that guy catch up?"

Tanner kept looking forward, obscuring his mark from view. "Hunter played a Speed Spell last round, and Yusei had fewer Speed Counters. Slipstream allows Yusei to make up that difference."

"Oh. Thanks, man!"

"No problem."

//////////

Enraged, Hunter shouted, "You must think you're slicker than slick, huh? I heard some people saying you were good, Yusei, but I'm afraid you're just not good enough to keep up with me! I activate Acceleration Zone!" Hunter sped up even more as his Speed Counters rocketed up to eleven.

"You may think you outsmarted me by slipping in you Slipstream last round, but my deck is so fast that you'll always be a step behind, no matter what you pull! But that's something you Satellites have come to expect, isn't it?"

"We'll see about that. I play the Summon Speeder spell card!" Yusei countered. "Now I can summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode, and Junk Synchron in attack mode! And thanks to my Junk Synchron's ability I can summon another monster from my graveyard. I'm bringing back Speed Warrior, and now I'm gonna tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!"

Let's rev it up!"

//////////

"Seriously?" Fish asked. "'Let's rev it up?' Who told him that sounded cool?"

"What's wrong with it?" Lise asked.

"It's stupid, that's what's wrong! Who's revving what up? These turbo duelists are always coming up with stupid catchphrases. Can't they just summon like normal people?"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to enjoy the duel."

"Oh, please, my commentary is much better than anything that pathetic excuse for an announcer has come up with."

//////////

"Before I attack, Hunter, Junk Warrior is going to absorb my Hedgehog's attack points. It's go time!"

_(Junk Warrior: Atk: ~~2300~~ 3100)_

"Forget my Speed Booster trap already?" Hunter chimed in. "For now, I can deflect five of your attacks! Have fun trying to find a loophole, Yusei, because there isn't one!"

"I play a facedown and end my turn."

_Speed Counter Update:_

_Yusei-7  Hunter-12_

"After Jack took my title, I went into hiding to undergo some serious retraining. I realized that if I was gonna rule the turbo duels, I had to put speed first. It's not what you do, but how fast you do it! Here's a demonstration for you: I activate the Accelerate Draw Speed Spell! This lets me draw two more cards...Oh yeah, it's in my hand...the End of Storm spell card, loser!"

//////////

"He has what?" Jack exclaimed.

//////////

Hunter laughed at the shock on Yusei's face. "You should've stayed indoors today, Yusei. Your local forecast calls for a shitstorm, a whole lotta letdown, and a 100% chance of annihilation. I activate End of Storm! From what I understand, you and Jack Atlas have some history, so I'm sure you know what this means. The Storm destroys every monster on the field, and then we both take 300 points of damage for every monster we lose."

_Yusei: 1300_

_Hunter: 1900_

"Now that the storm has blown over, I remove Skull Flame from my graveyard--and from play--to bring out the incredible Speed King Skull Flame in attack mode!"

_(Speed King Skull Flame: Atk: 3000)_

The centaur-like monster cantered beside Hunter, its red cape blowing in the wind and its blue sleeves short enough to display black claws. Where the human torso should have been, a skeleton sat, its head and tail flaming.

"This duel is over, Yusei, cuz Speed King Skull Flame is gonna attack you directly!"

Yusei protected himself from the column of fire using his Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, but he was powerless against the effects of Speed Booster.

_Yusei: 800_

_Hunter: 1900_

"Now I activate my Skull Flame's special ability. For every Burning Skull Head in my graveyard, you take 400 points of damage!"

_Yusei: 400_

_Hunter: 1900_

"Yusei is barely holding on with a measly 400 lifepoints! Can he survive?" the MC said melodramatically.

//////////

"Okay, you can kill the MC now," Lise said.

"Sweet!" Fish rubbed her hands together, then stopped. "Wait a minute, I'm not doing it for Yusei! I don't even like him! I'll do it for your duel."

"Oh, come on!"

//////////

"It's my turn! First, I'm gonna slow this duel down a bit with Shift Down!" Yusei intentionally decreased his Speed Counters in exchange for two cards from his deck. "Next, I summon Nitro Synchron! Now that I've got a tuner monster on my field, I can bring Quillbolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard! With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take trap card, so I can  _give_ your defense a little boost, and  _take_ advantage of the power that the beast possesses."

"You're doing what now? Wait, five plus two..."

"That's right, Hunter. I'm going to tune my monsters to make Nitro Warrior! Let's rev it up one more time!"

As he said it, Yusei could practically hear Fish's voice in his head: "LAAAAAME!"

Hunter was prattling on about something, probably something to do with speed; Yusei ignored him, and drew a card from his deck by way of Nitro Warrior's special ability.  _If I can just find that card..._

"Just what I needed! Hey, Hunter, I'm activating the Speed Spell Gas Storm!"

Much to Hunter's surprise, a giant tornado kicked up between the two runners.

"I can only activate Gas Storm when the difference in our Speed Counters is ten or more," Yusei explained. "That's why I slowed down. Now I can destroy every trap and spell card on the field. So say goodbye to your Speed Booster!"

"How ironic!" The MC shouted. "Yusei might manage to win a game of speed by slowing down! It looks like Hunter's speed is all for show!"

"This ain't over, punk!" Hunter promised.

"It will be once Nitro's special ability kicks in. And because I activated a spell card on my own turn, my Nitro Warrior gets his attack points bumped up to 3800! Nitro, attack with Dynamite Crunch!"

The green warrior slammed his fists into Hunter's Skull Flame, banishing it to the depths of the grave.

_Yusei: 400_

_Hunter: 1100_

"Don't you see, Hunter?" Yusei shouted. "You had the lead for most of the duel, but now your lifepoints are about to run out of gas. And now, thanks to my Nitro Warrior's special ability, your Junk Synchron switches to attack mode. There's nothing protecting you now, Hunter!"

Once again, Nitro Warrior attacked, this time doing actual battle, and ignoring Hunter's desperate pleas: "Can't we be friends? C'mon, we have the same goal, don't we?"

_Yusei: 400_

_Hunter: 0000_

"It's over!" the MC narrated bluntly. "There's just no love for the one-time champion these days! His dream goes up in smoke again!"

//////////

"He did it! I knew he would win!" Lise cheered.

"I hate to admit it, but that was pretty impressive," Fish admitted.

"Of course it was. Yusei's the best duelist I know."

//////////

Yusei approached Hunter, who was sitting on the ground by his runner. Yusei's earlier comment had been right, it seemed; the vehicle was, indeed, out of fuel.

"That really was a great duel, Hunter."

"Save it."

"No, I mean it." Yusei reached up and removed the earpiece/microphone from his helmet. "It's easy to see that you were a champion. Trust me, if I had my way, you'd still be on top."

Hunter mirrored Yusei's action. "You really don't like Atlas, do you?"

"You have your reason, I have mine. You were right about that. I hate to be the one to stand in the way of your revenge..."

"No, I get it," Hunter said, waving away Yusei's apology. "Just do me a favor, okay? Kick his ass. I'm counting on you, kid."

Yusei cracked a smile. "You've got it." Then he reached out and helped Hunter to his feet.

//////////

"It appears that Hunter was too weak to push Yusei to his limits." A trace of frustration could be heard in Goodwin's usually emotionless voice.

"I don't see how he could get any closer to the edge without falling over," Lazar said, just as stressed. "It would appear the next opponent will have to try breaking him instead of bending him."

Jack cut off Lazar's maniacal laughter. "This tournament isn't just about winning the chance to duel me, is it? I know there's something going on here, you've practically admitted it! So why don't you just tell me what it is you're trying to pull here? What do you need Yusei to help you do? What can he and that blonde girl do that I can't?"

"All in due time, Jack. And please, don't act as if you don't know who she is..."

 


	17. Hypnotism and Dragons Don't Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am really happy because as it turns out, Lise's duel is chapter 17, which also happens to be my favorite number! Lise vs. the Professor! You already know who wins, but oh well! Hope you guys like it!

 

"Yusei! We found you! Nice duel! Dexter wants to duel you next!" Leo rushed out all in one breath.

The group made their way to the competitor's halls to greet him after his duel.

"Maybe later, Lise is up next," Yusei said with a small smile.

Fish walked in on them next, dragging a less than thrilled Lise behind her. "She's freaking out for some reason. Can anybody talk some sense into her?" Fish asked, clearly irritated.

"You're not even turbo dueling yet, Lise. You just need to relax," Yusei advised. "You always do this.”

“I know, but it’s a lot easier for you. I have more trouble focusing with a bunch of people staring at me, waiting for me to mess up. I hate people looking at me,” Lise grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Luna encouraged.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you duel! That way I can come up with a strategy to beat you!" Leo challenged.

“Thanks, I think.”

"You just need to get in the zone,” Fish nodded as if that answered the problem.

“What?”

“When everything else disappears and you totally focus on your goal. You can do it,” Fish nodded and strutted down the hallway.

"See ya," the three ten year olds called and follow her.

"You'll be okay," Yusei promised. "Um, I should go."

"K. Bye."

He ruffled his dark spikes nervously. Before Lise could inquire whether he was okay, he lightly kissed her cheek. “Good luck,” he whispered and dashed down the hallway.

Lise stared wonderingly after his retreating back until he turned the corner. Still a bit confused, Lise took a deep breath and walked towards her duel.

Blocking the door to the waiting area, Fish planted her feet suspiciously with her arms crossed. Her glare froze Yusei on the spot.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," Yusei replied much too quickly. His tiny smile and pink cheeks gave away his delight.

"Just get in here and watch the duel," grudgingly, Fish backed off.

/

“Thank you for answering our call, Professor,” Lazar smiled and bowed.

“Naturally I come when I am needed,” the Professor smiled. “What can I do for you?”

Goodwin clasped his hands before his face. “The choice to have you duel my niece was not accidental. I want you to see if you can contain her.”

“You want me to subtly control her then?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Goodwin shrugged.

Lazar snickered in conformation. “Bend her into submission.”

///////////////

"And now, the final duel of the day between our last two duelists!" the MC announced. "First, it's the guy with a PhD in hypnology, psychology, and duelology! It's the Professor!"

A man wearing an intricate robe, black beret, and a blue custom duel disk smiled calmly and serenely at the crowd.

"And next is the girl with the moves, Satellite’s blond beauty, and former resident of New Domino; Elizabeth Kururugi!"

/

Watching Lise shake out her nerves on screen, Fish cracked her knuckles. "I so want to duct tape that guy to the wall!"

"How did they know that she lived in the Satellite?" Yusei questioned.

"Where exactly was she all these years?"

"Living at the orphanage with the rest of us. For the past two years we've been living in a subway tunnel."

"Together? Just the two of you? In the same room?"

"No! We each have separate rooms, and Rally, Nervin, Tank and Blitz live there too! Geez, why does your mind always go directly to the worst case scenario?"

Fish fluttered her eyelashes and shrugged innocently. "It's a gift."

/

"I look forward to dueling you, my dear," the Professor crooned with a slight bow.

Lise blinked and shivered a bit. "Creepy," she whispered. "Um, you can just call me Lise," she added.

"Very well then."

"Let's duel!"

_Lise: 4000_

_Professor: 4000_

"You may go first."

"All righty then; I draw!" Lise examined her cards. _Not the best hand. Damn. I wanted this duel to be over with quickly. Stop. Don’t think about anything else! Just duel. You can do this._ "I summon Solar Butterfly in attack mode!" The butterfly's gold outline glowed as it fluttered onto the field. "When I successfully summon this card, I can draw two more cards from my deck! I think I'll set one and then another on my field for later. You're up!"

"Thank you, my dear, and I'll be summoning a monster known as Symmetry Roarshock," the Professor told her. The monster spread wings that hummed with blackness that blurred into the shape of a moth.

_(Symmetry Roarshock: Atk: 1200 Def: 1200)_

"Look closely at it, and tell me what you see…”

“Um…” Lise looked mostly to humor the guy, but the more she stared into the shadowy depths the less focused her eyes became.

"Now I activate Feared Contamination. With this spell, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field. I choose the one on the left."

Lise’s blank expression didn’t change as she sent her trap to the graveyard.

"Now my monster attacks your little butterfly!"

Lise shook her head to clear it. _What’s going on?_ "I play Swallow! This card negates one of your attacks once per turn, and boomerangs it right back at you!"

_Lise: 4000_

_Professor: 3100_

"Oh yeah! She turned that guy's own attack against him!" Leo cried.

"I wonder if she'll synchro summon," Yanagi commented.

"It's only the first round and she's already damaged him!" Dexter jumped in.

"Whoa! This girl bites back! Stay out of her way!" the MC added.

"You'll pay for that! But not just yet; I'll end my turn with a face down," the Professor finished, a small smirk spreading across his features.

/

“It’s working,” Lazar giggled with glee.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself just yet.”

/

"It's my move, and I summon Fire Sprite!" Lise declared, trying to duel through the fog in her head.

A small girl wearing a hat out of tree bark and a dress out of red and orange leaves popped up next to Lise's butterfly. A staff made completely out of fire burned in the sprite's palm.

_(Fire Sprite: Atk: 1200 Def: 700)_

"Her special ability grants her 400 extra attack points since my Solar Butterfly is on the field. And you can bet I'm gonna put those attack points to good use! Fire Sprite; attack Symmetry Roarshock!"

"Not so fast, my dear, I play Geshtalt. This trap reduces the attack points of your sprite to zero, and negates all its special abilities." The Professor sneered at a scowling Lise as Fire Sprite's attack points dropped to zero.

"I'll end my turn then…"

"Very well; I draw, and I’d like to continue our game. Tell me, what did you see in Symmetry Roarshock?”

The blank expression returned to Lise’s face. More fog rolled into her mind, clouding her judgment. “I saw a silhouette. It was kind of like the shadow in my dreams.”

“Very good, dear Elizabeth.”

///////

“What the hell is she doing?” Fish was practically tearing her hair out.

Yusei was just as close to the screen as she was. “I don’t think it’s her. I think the Professor is doing something to her, but I can’t tell what.” He cracked his knuckles darkly.

/////////

“Now I play the spell Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your Swallow trap card!"

Lise didn’t react while her trap disintegrated.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. Now I'll be sacrificing my Symmetry Roarshock in order to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force."

A giant blurry blue dragon dominated the Professor's field, and loomed intimidatingly over Lise and her monsters.

_(Ido the Supreme Magical Force: Atk: 2600 Def: 0000)_

"Now Ido attack the Fire Sprite! Show no mercy!"

With a slash of his claws, Ido sent Lise's monster to the graveyard.

_Lise: 1400_

_Professor: 3100_

"Oh no! Ms. Kururugi may have started this duel with a bang, but now the Professor has her up against the wall! It looks like she won't be making it out of this one!"

"Just so you know, Ido is resurrected at the end of every turn when it's destroyed. I set two cards face down and I end my turn," the Professor said cheerily.

/

"Come on Lise! Snap out of it or you’re going to lose!” Yusei grit his teeth in frustration.

Fish’s eyes were wide. “Is he trying to control her?”

/

"It's my turn,” Lise’s voice lacked emotion. “I draw. I play Double Summon which allows me to normal summon twice this turn”

“But before you play anything else, dear, I’m going to play my trap Dark Bribe. This trap negates your spell and destroys it. Don’t worry because you get to draw a card as compensation.”

Lise put her hand up to her deck and drew her new card.

“Be a dear and tell me what card you drew, Elizabeth.”

“Flame Alchemist.”

“Summon him please.”

She hesitated, her hand shaking from the effort. “Why?”

The Professor frowned. _She’s fighting my hypnotism. Impressive, but I won’t give her the chance to break free._ “Summon him!”

Lise clenched her teeth in an effort to resist. “No.”

“SUMMON HIM!” The pull of the Professor’s voice was enough. He watched Lise perform the summon with a satisfied sneer. _That was a close one. You almost broke through. I think I’ll let our minds continue the duel in my preferred outcome. Elizabeth, finish your turn._

“I end my turn,” Lise obeyed, glassy-eyed.

“This is weird,” Tanner stated, arms crossed.

“Weird how?” Yanagi asked.

“Yeah, is something wrong?” Leo said.

Tanner nodded. “Lise isn’t doing anything defensive or offensive anymore. She’s made herself a sitting duck. It’s almost like this Professor guy is toying with her.”

“I think you might be right,” Luna agreed. “I can hear her card spirits yelling at her to stop and think.”

“About what?” Dexter looked at Luna like she was crazy.

“My guess is as good as yours, Dex.”

///////////////

“What shall I do with Elizabeth once she’s lost?” Lazar purred haughtily.

“I’ll want her taken to Zigzix,” Goodwin answered curtly. _Are you strong enough to break free or are you just another powerful pawn in my arsenal, Elizabeth?_

//////////////

“That’s it. I can’t just sit here and watch him lead her to her own mindless defeat,” Yusei turned away from the screen.

“Where are you going?”

“To clear the air.”

///////

The Professor took his time drawing. “Now Elizabeth, if you don’t mind, I think Ido would like to attack your Flame Alchemist. I’m aware that he won’t be destroyed in battle, but your lifepoints are a different story. Ido, attack!”

Lise: 300

Professor: 3100

The attack swept over her, but still Lise didn’t react. Inside she wrestled for control; willing her fingers to grab and play a card.

“I’ll end my turn there,” the Professor bowed theatrically. _You will play nothing._

With shaking digits, Lise drew her card. _I can win with this!_

_You will play nothing!_

“I…I…” Lise’s vacant eyes struggled to come back to reality. _Play it! If you don’t you’ll lose!_

_Elizabeth, it will all be over in a minute. Just don’t play anything. I promise it won’t hurt._

“No, I,” Lise clutched at her head and sank to her knees. The Professor’s persuasive voice continued to roll through her mind like a pounding hurricane. “I have to-“

_Get out! Get out!_

_Don’t think of it as losing, Crimson Dragon. Think of it as-_

_Shut up!_

The Professor visibly stumbled. He looked aghast.

Lise got to her feet, breathing heavily. Yusei broke through the tunnel the moment she threw her head back and yelled. “HA!” A burst of wind broke free from her, sending the crowd into an uproar.

“Did she just make that wind?”

“What’s going on?”

“Hang on to your hats!”

“Lise!” Yusei shouted through the gale.

She lowered her head, her blue eyes bright and lucid. “I’m okay, but the Professor has another thing coming!” Lise smirked confidently, despite her deep breathing. Breaking the Professor’s hypnotic hold had been taxing.

“Uh oh!”

“It’s still my turn! And I think it’s time I evened up the playing field! I summon Flame Enchantress!”

“Oh yeah! Now we’re getting somewhere!” Fish cheered, joining Yusei.

"What's she doing?" Yanagi turned to Tanner.

"Well since her butterfly is a level one tuner, and her other monsters add up to level seven, I'd say she's about to synchro summon," he explained with a smile. “Looks like she’s got her spirit back.”

"Cool!" Leo squealed.

"I’m tuning my two monsters together to synchro summon…Crimson Starburst Dragon!" Lise threw up her hand and her ace monster appeared in a flash of red light. It roared menacingly.

The Professor laughed, relieved. "That dragon only has 2500 attack points! Ido can destroy it next round!"

It was Lise’s turn to laugh. “Next round? There is no next round.”

“What?”

“You spent the entire duel manipulating and controlling me, creating a strategy to make me do exactly what you wanted, an easy victory. You never expected a major road block. It’s a little something I like to call free will,” she directed her glare up towards where Lise knew Goodwin was watching. “You hear me?! Don’t you ever try to control me again! I am nobody’s play thing!”

///////

Goodwin raised an amused eyebrow. “What a stubborn Dragon we have.”

Lazar nodded his agreement, disappointedly biting into his lip.

///////////////////

“Now to finish you off,” Lise grinned with confidence. “I equip my dragon with the spell you didn’t want me to use; Megamorph! Now because my lifepoints are lower than yours, my dragon’s attack points are double!”

“They’re double?!”

“That’s right!”

“But I’ll still have lifepoints in the end!” The Professor whimpered, gaining a little confidence.

“You should’ve looked at my hand better,” Lise kept going, not a hint of mercy in her voice. “I’m activating Lightning Vortex! So by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard, your Ido goes adios!”

“NO!” The Professor dropped his hand and scurried backwards. “Please stop!”

“Not likely! Crimson Starburst Dragon, take him out! Blazing Inferno!” At her command, Lise’s beast unleashed a column of red hot fire at her enemy, effectively ending the duel.

Lise: 300

Professor: 0000

"Yeah! I knew she could do it!" Leo shouted.

Luna smiled. "She and her duel spirits are okay."

/

"You did it!" Fish danced across the duel field, cartwheeling every few steps.

Yusei rolled his eyes and grinned down at Lise. "I knew you’d win."

“That made one of us,” she joked weakly, accepting a hand of help when she tripped over flat ground. “Whoa, head rush.”

“You okay?” Yusei’s brows knit together with concern, and he squeezed her hand tighter.

“Yeah, thanks. I-“

“Hey,” Fish interrupted, pushing her way in between Lise and Yusei. “We should get going before I decide it would be a better idea to kill the MC than leave.”

“Good point.”


	18. Spiritual Journey Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow…Chapter 18 already? God…I've been writing a lot…I love all my loyal readers! Thank you so much! BTW if you don't like my story then for god's sake don't read it! I do NOT own 5ds in any which way, but I do own Lise and Fish! I love them both along with all you guys! ENJOY! If you want to see what Lise looks like, then pay a visit to my deviantart account. I am Yusfishfulgirl on there. Hope you like it! ENJOY!)

Those in the stands watched the trio and the Professor head back indoors.

"I wish I could duel her," Dexter said.

"She's good, but I've got way better moves then her!" Leo bragged.

"Oh? And where were those moves when you lost in the first round?" Luna bluntly reminded him.

Slightly depressed Leo scowled and hung his head. A new thought occurred to him, and, smirking, he raised his head. "Wait; I was playing as you! Which means that you lost! As far as the millions of people watching think, I didn't lose a thing!"

Luna glowered at her brother and pounded on his back as Leo laughed at her. "That's the last time you duel as me!"

"We have a special announcement!"

Curious, the twins stopped fighting to listen. For once the MC had something worthwhile to say.

"Yes, the rumors you heard are true! Listen up, first-round losers! Don't head for the exits just yet! Rex Goodwin, our master of ceremonies, has set up a losers' bracket for the first round! That means if you lost, grab your deck, because you might get a second chance to duel again!"

Images of Commander Koda, Luna, the Professor, Sir Ransborg and Hunter flashed in front of the crowd.

"All right! My Fortune Cup's not over yet!" Leo cheered.

"Um, technically," Dexter started.

"Save your 'technically' for the blogs, Dex."

"Uh, what Dex means is my name is up there," Luna recollected for her brother.

* * *

"Goodwin isn't the type to give second chances unless he's going to get something out of it," Yusei remarked.

“I don’t like this,” Lise pronounced, glaring at the screen.

* * *

"Now, take your seats! We're about to give two of these duelists another opportunity! First we drew very lucky players, and I assure you it was random, okay? And first up is…everyone's favorite green-haired girl! She's fast, she's feisty, and she has to be home before her bedtime! Give it up for the next generation of dueling superstars, ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Ms. Luna!"

Leo stood, obviously expecting to be mistaken as his sister. Sadly for him, the spotlight fell on the real Luna.

"I can't duel," Luna said.

"Can't duel? But Luna, it was your name on that invitation. You belong here," Tanner broke it to her.

"But I'm her! She can't go out there and duel!" Leo protested.

"Leo, I'm afraid that the jig is up. The crowd wants your sister," Yanagi informed him.

"I can't! You guys don't understand. Something strange happens to me whenever I duel," Luna vaguely explained.

With a huff and an eye roll, Leo reclaimed his seat. "Not again! Quit it with the duel spirits stuff, Luna. You're getting a little too old to be playing make-believe."

"It's not make-believe," Luna insisted. "And if the only way to prove it is by going out there, well then I guess I'll have to duel."

"Okay, but if you win, I get to be you for the next round!" Leo declared.

"Wow, thanks for the support, Leo," Luna spoke sarcastically to her overenthusiastic brother.

To cheers from the audience, Luna picked up her duel disk and slowly made her way down to the duel field.

"Good luck, Luna," Yanagi waved, and turned to Leo. "Now Leo, what's this about your sister hearing duel spirits?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Uh huh. She always does this. We'll be dueling and then she's all like this," Leo switched his voice to an almost exact copy of his sister's. "I feel funny! Hear that; it's duel spirits! She's just afraid I'll beat her!"

"I've seen some weird stuff and-" Tanner said doubtfully.

"Oh come on! If that were true then, well, I don't know, but Luna'd be a whole lot more important than she is."

* * *

"So tell me why you think she's Signer, Goodwin?" Jack requested.

"Well," Goodwin began what was sure to be a horrendously long speech. "For starters, the D-tector picked her out of the crowd. She's a lot more important than anyone knows, even her own brother. Once she duels the Professor, then we'll know without a doubt. Let's see if Zigzix is ready to monitor her." Goodwin snapped his fingers and a holo chat appeared amidst the many others depicting Luna.

Shockingly, a full size image of the scientist's butt shook scarringly in front of them. "Going fast, makes me feel alive-agh!" Zigzix realized who exactly he was wiggling his ass in front of and quickly turned to face the Director. "Oh Director, seems it's going quite well, sir! Take a look at this!" he points to the D-tector. "If the needle exceeds this yellow section, there's no doubt our little Luna is a signer!" Zigzix started to spin like a maniac. "More signers means more energy! More energy means more Ener-D! And then we'll have enough to-"

With a wave of Goodwin's hand, Zigzix fell silent by the vanishing holo monitor. "He really needs to get out more. Now for another reason that we've been studying this little girl." Goodwin pulled up Luna's medical records. "Seven years ago, she was admitted to a special hospital saying that she could hear duel spirit voices."

More screens popped up in front of a skeptical Jack. "So, she has quite the imagination."

"It's a little more complicated than that. Jack, she was a dueling prodigy and beating our greatest professionals at the age of three! Then one day, she suddenly collapsed during a duel and fell into a comma. No one knows why; not even the best doctors. In fact, there was only one person who believed that she'd wake up again, and that was her twin brother Leo. And then, for no apparent reason, she woke up healthy a month later."

"That's a great movie of the week, Goodwin, but who cares?"

"You should care, Mr. Atlas," Lazar advised. "What got our attention was what she said when she woke up. She said that she wasn't asleep. She said she spent that entire month in the duel monster spirit world."

"And I'm a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Come on now!"

"Funny, but we have reason to believe she told the truth," Lazar continued. "For instance, she knew of the ancient Dragon Star legend. In fact, she knew some things that even we did not. Vital clues to unlocking the mystery of the people of the stars, and more; like the incredible power of the ancient Crimson Dragon."

Goodwin picked up where Lazar left off. "But a few days after waking, her memory began to fade, like it was a dream. Now she remembers nothing of the spirit world. Leaving us one choice; to make her duel and go back to that world. Only then will we learn if she is a signer. And with her help, we can unleash the Crimson Dragon so that we can save our troubled world.

* * *

"Now entering the arena, the little duelist who could, the pint-sized prodigy, Luna!"

The pig-tailed girl pep talked herself while she strapped on her duel disk. _Okay Luna, nothing to worry about. Just the biggest duel of your life on national television._

"And now, her opponent; the dean of the deck, the brain of the game, the Professor!"

* * *

“No way,” Lise’s eyes widened.

“I don’t believe it,” Yusei’s mouth fell open. “They’ve got Luna dueling the Professor?!”

Fish spit out her newly acquired drink of water. "What the hell?! What’s he dueling again for?" she shrieked.

“Oh no he’s not,” Lise promised. She was up and dashing away before Fish and Yusei could blink.

“Where’s she going?” Fish pointed to where Lise had turned the corner.

“I’ve got a hunch,” Yusei said grimly. “We’d better follow her.”

* * *

Lise stalked like a predator towards two guards. They blocked the way to Goodwin’s viewing box.

“Hold it. The Director isn’t seeing anybody right now.”

“Tell him to make an exception.”

“Get lost girlie, or we’ll toss you out.”

“Is that a threat?” Lise’s eyes narrowed and she stopped right in front of the guards.

“Only if you don’t do as you’re told,” one of the guards cracked his knuckles.

Lise leaned closer to him, her voice dangerously low. “Do you wanna go? Cuz I can go, and I won’t be the one feeling sorry afterwards. Let. Me. In.”

“Why you little-!” the second guard poised to hit her.

Lise raised her arm to defend herself. _Figures it’d come to this._

“Hey!” the guard protested when someone grabbed his wrist.

Yusei glared deeply and twisted the guard’s wrist into a painful lock. “I _know_ you were not going to hit my friend, were you?”

“No,” the weak response came.

“That’s what I thought.”

Fish sidled up and leaned on Lise casually. “Be careful who you mess with. If you thought she was scary, wait till you see me.”

“We’re going,” Yusei announced, tugging Lise along with him by her elbow. Fish followed them down the hallway.

“What?!” Lise yanked her arm free. “We’re just leaving? You can’t be serious! We can’t let Luna duel the Professor! You saw what he did to me!”

“I know, but storming Goodwin is not the best thing to do right now!” Yusei fought back with just as much intensity.

“Why not? I could’ve handled it!”

“Did you forget about Rally? Nervin? Blitz? Tank? Anything we do against Goodwin might convince him to make things worse!”

Lise opened her mouth to retaliate and stopped. The names of their friends sunk in. “But…”

“I hate this too,” Yusei said softly. “But the most we can do right now is keep a close eye on Luna and help her when she needs it.”

“And I thought I had issues,” Fish whistled.

* * *

The Professor greeted Luna the same way he’d greeted Lise. "Pleased to meet you, dear Luna."

"Um…hi…"

"I've heard many things about you. I'm sure this duel will be quite illuminating for the both of us, don't you think?"

 _Doubt it._ A small squeal peeled through Luna's mind. _Kuribon? Why don't you ever talk when Leo's around?_

"Let's duel!"

_Luna: 4000_

_Professor: 4000_

"You may go first," the Professor simpered.

"Sure. I draw. And I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode!" A tiny fairy with four wings, yellow shirt, orange pants, and reddish brown hair was barely visible on Luna's field.

_(Sunny Pixie: Atk: 300 Def: 400)_

"Aw, a fairy, that's adorable!" Yanagi crooned.

"Keep it up, Luna!" Leo yelled.

"Your turn Professor."

"And I look forward to it; thank you. I summon Symmetry Roarshock. Luna, think of my Roarshock as if it were a puddle of rain or a drop of ink in a lake. Look at it, and tell me what you see. Tell me if it reminds you of anything. Look into your fears, your dreams, even memories lost long ago. What do you see when you gaze into the abyss? A friend perhaps, or family, or maybe a far off place dimming like the candle of time," the Professor amped up his hypno skills.

"I see…"

"Yes, tell me Luna, what do you see?"

"I don't know."

"Look close, close, close. What do you see?"

"It's a Crystal Skull!"

"A moth!" Dexter input.

 _This Professor is a few cards short of a duel deck. Why is he pulling the same weirdo stuff with Luna_? Leo wondered.

"What do you see, Luna?" the Professor continued.

"Um, I see…" The moth-like shape changed into the dark outline of a different creature. "A fairy?" this fairy was blond with blue clothes instead of looking like Luna's monster. It smiled and a black disgusting creature swallowed the fairy's head and roared at Luna. She screamed as her own fairy was destroyed.

"Like the caterpillar who secludes itself in darkness before becoming a butterfly, you must face your fears. You must face your memories and live through them again. Do not be scared."

"But I'm afraid," Luna whimpered.

"You must be brave enough to relive what happened many years ago. I know you have great power, dear Luna. I know that you hear the duel spirits. The others may not believe you, but I do. I'll help you return to that place; the duel monster spirit world. Yes it was all real and not some figment of your imagination, Luna.”

"I'm starting to remember, Professor," Luna said.

"I know you are, but for our next step you need to trust me, Luna. Can you do that? I need you to want to return to the duel spirit world. I need your promise, Luna."

"I promise. Take me back…" Luna's voice became more monotonous the deeper she fell into the trap.

"Very good; now follow my instructions. When Symmetry Roarshock dispatched of your fairy, its special ability activated. Would you kindly turn over the top card of your deck and reveal it to me?"

Luna did as she was told. "Kuribon," she smiled, comforted by the familiarity.

"Thank you for identifying your monster. He will be most helpful for the next stage of our little experiment. Now I need you to think back to that scary time when you were in your comma," the professor instructed.

 _I've tried before, but I can't! There's nothing I remember from it!_ Luna! Luna! Wake up! Tiny Leo shouted in a piece of Luna's returning memory."I'm remembering…"

Dexter glanced at Leo, and did a double take. "Leo, you look sick."

"I'm worried about Luna, Dex. What's he doing?" Leo replied.

"I place two cards facedown. It's your turn. Don't be scared, Luna," the professor added.

"I draw, and I summon out Kuribon," Luna began her next turn.

_(Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200)_

A small brown puffball with huge green eyes, tiny three toed feet, and a rat-like tail with a bow on the end bounced onto Luna's field.

The Professor smiled malevolently. "That's perfect. I play my face down. It is known as Light to the Depths. Like the northern star, this light illuminates the path inside of you. Now send the top five cards on your deck to the graveyard. Then reveal the sixth card, adding it to your hand. And you must play that card as certain as the light itself, or suffer 2000 points of damage."

At the Professor's words, Luna's eyes lost focus, and appeared vacant.

"Now then, why don't we begin? Listen to my voice as I count them off. And one…"

Slowly, Luna took the top card from her deck.

"Perfect…two…three…four…five…and six. Wonderful; now show me, what's the card you're holding in your hand?"

Luna revealed it.

"Ah, as I had hoped; the field spell Ancient Forest. You will use it," the Prof ordered.

Giant trees shot up from the field floor. The forest was large enough to conceal the duelists from view.

"You'll find it is quite a special place. All monsters are switched to attack mode, and neither of us can summon or switch a monster to defense. Even if you were to attack, your monster would be destroyed once the battle is over. Some say this forest resembles…someplace else. Fighting forbidden, secrets revealed, why, it's just like the spirit world! Take us there now; we have work to do…"

* * *

Luna opened her eyes to a forest far more beautiful than her field spell. The sun's rays cast blue, pink and purple lights through the leaves of the trees. The grass was a healthy green, bursting with pink flowers dotted here and there. Bushes teemed with the same pink flowers nestled close to the trees.

"Where am I?" Luna wondered, gazing through the canopy of tree leaves.

Tiny fairies fluttered into view, gracefully looping through the air. One alighted on Luna's cheek, making her giggle before it flew away.

Little Kuribon bobbed up and down beside Luna. He squealed happily.

"Kuribon! Where is this place? It looks so familiar, but I can't remember…"

Giddy beyond belief, Kuribon hovered back and forth through the air. His tail wagged back and forth in merriment.

_I sense that this is a safe place, but something feels wrong…_

* * *

"Excellent! Luna has finally travelled to the spirit world. Now I will truly test her signer powers. My turn and I'll be activating my face down Geshtalt trap. And this trap card will equip on your little Kuribon."

The tiny monster whimpered as the metal clamp encircled him and drained his attack points to zero.

"Not only is Kuribon unable to use his special ability, but both his attack and defense go to zero, dear Luna…"

* * *

In the spirit world, Luna watched Kuribon's fate in the real world transfer over.

"Kuribon, what just happened?" Luna cried.

* * *

"The trees aren't deaf, but they are mute to your crying pleas. I equip Immortal Homeostasis on Kuribon. Now he cannot be destroyed in battle, but sadly his fate is worse, for now he serves as the architect of your loss. His original attack points have been altered, and until they can finally be restored, you suffer 300 points a round," the Professor cruelly explained. "Now I sacrifice Symmetry Roarshock, and with that removed, I can summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force."

The fearsome dragon made an encore and growled menacingly at his owner's side.

* * *

Spirit World Kuribon wasn’t doing so hot.

"Don't worry," Luna told him. "Huh?" Luna gasped as the shadow of Ido fell across her. Frightened, Luna screamed and covered her ears to block out Ido's roar.

* * *

"Even though Ido will be destroyed if I attack with him, he still returns to my field at the end of every turn. Of course with him summoned, no other monsters will be allowed on my field. A small price to pay," the professor continued.

Luna in the physical world remained zombie-like.

"Could this be it? Is she too scared to duel?" the MC threw in.

Dexter realized Leo in a similar trance. He poked his friend's shoulder with no response. "What's wrong?"

"Ido the Supreme Magical Force attack Kuribon!" _And bring out Luna's mark of the dragon…_

With a crash, Kuribon vanished underneath the large and clawed talon of the large blue dragon.

* * *

Luna winced and Kuribon exploded into a cloud of yellow chips. Instead of vanishing, Kuribon reformed. Squeezing his eyes shut, Kuribon glowed bright pink. Immortal Homeostasis kicked in.

"NO!"

* * *

_Luna: 1800_

_Professor: 4000_

"Now with Kuribon still equipped with my little spell, he isn't destroyed but survives. And next round he'll be destroyed and survive again, and again until you give me what I need. Think Luna think. Think about the spirit world. Think about what was revealed to you. Think about the Crimson Dragon. Think! Tell me about the Crimson Dragon!"

* * *

Luna looked from left to right. The trees rustled ominously. "No, this world supposed to be a safe place! You can't harm me here!"

Ido exploded into pieces, and Luna smiled. The smile quickly vanished when, like Kuribon, Ido returned to the field.

"But how did that happen?" Luna wailed.

* * *

"Did you forget already? Ido returns to my field whenever it's destroyed. It's your turn Luna, and don't neglect all the progress we've made," the professor warned.

"I draw," zombie Luna said.

"Remember you lose 300 points due to the effect of Immortal Homeostasis. Perhaps this will jog your memory."

_Luna: 1500_

_Professor: 4000_

"I summon my monster Sunlight Unicorn." A white unicorn with blue flaming mane and tail cantered into play.

_(Sunlight Unicorn: Atk: 1800 Def: 1000)_

"And now I equip Horn of the Unicorn on my Sunlight Unicorn."

A golden horn attached onto the unicorn and turned into an icy yet powerful boost for the unicorn's trademark identification item. The spell boosted Sunlight Unicorn's attack up to 2500.

_How's she fighting back? Who's giving her strength?_

* * *

Luna screamed and hid her face from another attack. Instead her Unicorn joined Kuribon beside her. "Sunlight Unicorn?"

_Luna…Luna…_

"Who is it? Who's out there?" Luna frantically looked back and forth.

_Luna, you have finally returned to fulfill your promise…_

"What promise?"

_To protect the realm of the duel spirits from the forces of evil…_

"But, I'm just a little kid. What can I do?"

_You can come with me…_


	19. Spiritual Journey Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay…Here's the thing; I HATE the Professor, so…I will make this as quick and painless as possible for me and possibly you my potential reader. Hats off to you if you are reading this! I do NOT own 5ds in any way, shape, or form. I just love the series. I do own Lise and Fish though, so ENJOY!)

  _Luna…_ the mysterious voice called. _Luna…you've come back…I knew you would one day return to us, Luna. I knew you wouldn't forget the promise you made…You do remember, don't you?_ _You promised to protect all of us here in the spirit world…_

"I think you've got the wrong person!" Luna insisted. "Who are you? Not you again…" she whimpered wearily when Ido returned once again.

Luna backed away slowly, and her Sunlight Unicorn charged for the monster. "No! Sunlight Unicorn, wait, come back!" The horn of the unicorn collided with Ido's face, and unharmed, Luna's monster returned to her side.

* * *

_Luna: 1500_

_Professor: 3700_

* * *

A flash of white light engulfed Sunlight Unicorn, destroying her and leaving only Kuribon.

"Sunlight Unicorn…No, this isn't real. None of it is real. It's a dream," Luna hoped, squeezing her eyes shut and clasping her hands.

* * *

A low merciless laugh escaped the Professor's throat. "Hear my voice. Let it reach you. Right now your spirit is traveling through the spirit world. Tell me everything. Tell me the secrets of that world you're in."

* * *

 

_Leo! I'm scared! Where are you?_

* * *

 

“I can’t watch anymore,” Lise growled.

"That goes for me, too, but what should we do?” Yusei got to his feet.

"I got it," Fish rubbed her hands together. "All I need is a tank of gasoline, a length of rope, a lighter, and a pound of mashed potatoes.”

"What!? No! We are _not_ going to kill anybody! And what do you need potatoes for?"

"Mashed potatoes are not fit for consumption."

* * *

"When Horn of the Unicorn is sent to the graveyard, it returns to the top of my deck. So I am now activating the spell card Emergency Assistance from my hand. This allows me to summon one monster that you destroyed this turn." Luna's voice still sounded indifferent. "I summon Sunlight Unicorn."

"Well, I did not foresee this development," the Professor commented.

"If the card on the top of my deck is a spell card, then I can use Sunlight Unicorn's special ability to add the card to my hand. I equip my steed with Horn of the Unicorn. I place two cards face down. It is your turn," Luna finished.

* * *

In the spirit world, Sunlight Unicorn returned.

"You're back!" Luna cried happily. "What happened to you earlier? Where'd you go?" Luna retreated when she noticed Ido was back too. "Um, pretty voice from earlier? Is this big scary shadow thing with you?"

_Luna, use your Sunlight Unicorn to escape!_

Luna obeyed and jumped onto the back of her monster. Kuribon sat with Luna as the three quickly rode away. It squealed anxiously. The trees became darker and deader the farther they went.

"It's okay," Luna comforted him. "What happened to all the trees? What's going on?"

_An evil force is attempting to cross the void and access the spirit world. It yearns to corrupt and twist this place, to harness its power for malicious purposes…_

"An evil force? That's scary…" Luna remarked, her voice trembling a little.

At the edge of a dry riverbed, Luna climbed off her unicorn's back. A large stone tablet with a skeletal image etched into it loomed over the riverbank.

"Hello?"

_I'm here, Luna, sealed away in this granite prison. I have been waiting for your return._

"I don't get it. What do you want from me?" Luna looked closer at the carving in the rock. "Hang on a sec! You're Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

_It's time to fulfill your promise, or you're brother's spirit may be lost here forever._

A blurry, but still rather clear vision appeared in front of Luna. The spirit world was alive and well, blooming with life and a flowing river. Duel monsters and a large blue dragon surrounded a small green-haired girl.

"Where's my brother?"

_Lost between your world and ours…Now allow me to take you back to when you first came here. To help you remember the promise you made that will help you save this world, and your brother's spirit._

* * *

_"Almost done!" A much younger Luna announced as she put the finishing touches on a small wreath of flowers. "Ta da! Here," Luna set the finished wreath on Kuribon's head. He bounced up and down, proudly showing his gift._

_"It just got really cold…" Luna observed._

_The goofing off duel monsters did't acknowledge her comment. Kuribon floated in the middle and his wreath suddenly withered, died, and fell off his head. He hung his head sadly._

_"What? The flowers, they wilted…"_

The spirit world is in danger, Luna,  _the blue dragon tells the three-year-old._ An evil force has been trying to gain access to this place, to take it over. With sinister intent, this force reaches out to squeeze the heart of our beloved land. As this evil grows in strength, the light of the spirit world will begin to fade. And the beauty of this world will be replaced by sorrow and darkness…

_"Can't you stop it?"_

No, but you can, Luna.

_"What can I do?"_

You are a bridge that connects your world to ours. Stay with us, Luna, protect us. In return we can help you. We feel your sadness, my child, we know you are lonely. You are lonely, aren't you?

_"Yeah, kinda," Luna admitted. "Mom and Dad are always away on important business trips, I don't go to school with other kids, and my silly egghead brother only thinks about himself. I'd love to stay and help you!_

_The small circle of duel monsters cheered._

Thank you, Luna, and I will make sure you never feel lonely again…

_Ancient Fairy Dragon rose from where she'd been watching the group play. She hovered over and engulfed them all in her arms and wings. A golden dome encircled them._

_Little Luna squealed and giggled with pleasure._

* * *

"I remember now," present day Luna said. "I…I came here several years ago, and I made a promise. I said that I'd protect you, but then…"

* * *

Yusei, Fish and Lise joined the Professor and Luna on the field.

"Luna!" Yusei called out to her. No response. "She can't hear me…"

"Did you really think it would be that easy, Yusei?" Fish scoffed. "Besides, if I were in her place, and I heard your voice, I'd probably stay in a coma."

"Are you ever going to tell me why the hell you dislike me so much?"

"I don't like you enough to answer that."

"Would you two stop bickering for five minutes?" Lise demanded. "Luna's in trouble! Look at her! It's like her mind is..." Lise suddenly got very quiet. "...somewhere else. Guys, I think I...and they're not listening. Well, here goes."

Lise closed her eyes and concentrated. The spirals on her palms lit up and when she reopened her eyes they too glowed red.

* * *

 

_Luna! Luna!_

_Leo!_

At the sound of his sister's voice in his head, Leo collapsed into Dex's lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dexter shook the green-haired boy. "Can you hear me?"

"Leo, this is no time for a nap!" Yanagi scolded.

Tanner got up and lightly hit the side of Leo's face. "He's out. Did he just faint?"

"I dunno," Dexter offered up his piece of wisdom.

"Let's take him to the first aid station," Yanagi suggested.

* * *

 

“Wait,” Yusei cut Fish off.

"This isn't over," Fish stated, glaring viciously at Yusei.

“Whatever,” he turned to Lise. “We might have a new problem on our hands.” He waved his fingers in front of Lise’s face. She didn’t even blink.

“Great, if you hadn’t been so stupid we could’ve stopped her from following Luna,” Fish grumbled.

“We don’t have time to argue about this. If Luna loses, they might be stuck like this.”

“So what now?”

"I don’t know…Hold up! Luna has a mark like mine!" Yusei exclaimed when he caught sight of the red fore claw glowing on Luna's arm.

"And there he goes, off on a tangent," Fish said half-heartedly, throwing her hands up in a defeated gesture.

* * *

 

"It is my turn. I draw…" the Professor told Luna, his voice carrying over into the spirit world.

"Wha…what?" Luna stuttered confusedly.

Finally, the Professor materialized. A smile of manic control and insanity broke across his face. "I cannot believe that I have actually crossed over! I've finally left my body behind. I have entered the spirit world!"

"What do you want?" Luna piped up cautiously.

"You're much more important than you know, my dear. Now be a good girl. Use your signer power and reveal to me the secrets of this wonderful realm." As the Professor spoke, black shadows spread from his feet, engulfing what remained of the spirit world.

"Okay, um, I have no idea what you want from me, but you need to leave. You shouldn't be here!" Luna cried, trying to be brave as a dead tree disintegrated behind her. "Leave this world alone!"

Her terror mounting, Luna backed away. "I can't do this. I can't protect the spirit world. I'm scared and, I wanna go home now! But then, if I leave, Ancient Fairy Dragon said Leo could be lost here forever!"

* * *

Lightning cracked across the sky. Dark clouds covered the sun, and a piece of the stone tablet binding Ancient Fairy Dragon crumbled.

 _We are under attack, Luna! Now is the time you must defend us!_ The dragon declares.

"I don't know…if I can…"

_Luna!_

“Lise?”

_Yeah, it’s me!_

“What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

_I just barely managed to get in and my head hurts like hell! Are you and Leo okay?_

“Um, define okay?”

_I’m sorry you had to duel the Professor, Luna. Can you beat him?_

“I don’t know…”

_At least try! If you don’t we might all be stuck here!_

Luna took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll try.”

* * *

Back in the physical world, Luna blinked and her eyes reverted back to normal.

* * *

Spirit-world Luna stood tall, and addressed her dragon.

"I won't let you down, Ancient Fairy Dragon. I will fight to protect the spirit world, and save my brother's spirit!"

The Professor cackled mockingly. Luna redirected her attention to him. She held out her arm and her duel disk appeared.

_Luna: 1500_

_Professor: 3700_

"I reveal my facedown card Pixie Ring. There are two monsters on my field and they're both in attack mode. So I can use my trap to form a protective barrier around Kuribon! You can't attack him now; he's safe! I promised to protect this world and that's what I'm gonna do!" Luna vowed, confidence returning.

"How sweet, but can you protect yourself, from the Wave of Ill Intent? Should you manage to destroy a monster of mine, then I am afraid the Wave of Ill Intent will crash into you for 300 points of damage!" the Professor countered with another wicked laugh. "And now, Ido attacks your Sunlight Unicorn!"

_Luna: 1500_

_Professor: 3400_

"That attack doesn't matter. For sometimes you must be willing to make sacrifices to achieve victory! Now I activate my Wave of Ill Intent!"

_Luna: 1200_

_Professor: 3400_

"That wasn't _that_ bad…" Luna said consolingly.

"Well unfortunately it's about to get a lot worse! Because you destroyed a monster of mine, I can use the effect of my Prized Spirit Contamination spell! The corrosive power of this spell can destroy one spell or trap card on your field!"

Pixie Ring and its protection went to the graveyard thanks to the Professor.

"The Pixie Ring is gone! Sorry Kuribon!"

"And now to enter my end phase, Ido resurrects again. I end my turn.”

"My move then!" Luna announced. "And I draw!"

"Since Kuribon's attack points have changed, you'll summon the effect of Immortal Homeostasis. You must now endure 300 points of damage!" the Professor interrupted.

_Luna: 900_

_Professor: 3400_

_It's like everything I try to do ends up hurting me! But I can't give up!_ "I place one card facedown! With that done, I activate Healing Wind from my hand. Which means, for every single monster on the field including yours, I regain 200 lifepoints! I end my turn!"

_Luna: 1500_

_Professor: 3400_

The Professor's malevolent grin grew wider. "Goodwin is a fool for thinking I would share the spirit world with him and the rest of his Yliaster servants! I've devoted my entire life to finding a way to connect with this world. Now that I am finally standing here, I intend to steal its power for myself! The spirit world is going to be mine! It will crumble before me!” He laughed like a mad man.

An entire rock formation making up a nearby cliff became ashes.

"The spirit world is collapsing! I can't let it! I can't!"

"It's too late to save this world or your Kuribon! Ido the Supreme Magical Force attack!"

"Stop! I play Fairy Wind! Listen up, Professor, I'm not gonna let you do anymore damage to the spirit world! Your evil and destructive ways will end now!"

Kuribon was set free. He bobbed up and down, happily freed from his prison.

"I gave my word to protect this world, and that means I'm gonna have to take out your precious lifepoints. Even if that means risking my own at the same time!"

_Luna: 300_

_Professor: 2200_

"And since your spell is gone, Kuribon's attack points return to 300. You won't win this duel!" Luna stated bravely.

"And you won't stop me from achieving my destiny. Attack now, Ido!"

"Kuribon's special ability activates! When Kuribon is attacked, he can return to my hand in order to avoid damage! You can't touch him! And even though you regain lifepoints, at least I was able to keep my Kuribon safe!" Luna countered bravely.

_Luna: 300_

_Professor: 4400_

"I promise to protect this world, and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"No! My power will break you and your promise!" the Professor laughed manically despite the rumbling of the earth. "There's nothing you can do to save this world," the Professor continues.

A stony and frightening Fairy Dragon partially detached herself from the tablet.

"I will destroy it, and rebuild it under my rule!"

"Fairy Dragon!" Luna cried worriedly as the monster roared. "Man, she seems really mad!"

Luna's suspicions were confirmed when the dragon reached out with her enormous hand and snatched the still sniggering Professor. She appeared to be trying to crush him!

"Don't do it! Then you're no better than him! Put him down okay?!" Luna yelled desperately.

Oblivious to Luna, the dragon roared once more and the Professor continued to laugh.

"Maybe if I can just end this duel, then things will go back to normal. I activate Oberon's Prey! This spell reverses Fairy Wind's effect! Instead of restoring our lifepoints, it damages us for the same amount!"

A tornado whipped up and crashed down between them. It grew until it sucked up both screaming duelists.

_Luna: 0000_

_Professor: 0000_

_The evil is gone, but you must now stop the person who sealed me away…_ Ancient Fairy dragon warned in parting.

* * *

Totally and completely dazed, both Luna and the Professor do not come back from the spirit world gracefully. The Professor fell on his back and Luna shook her head to clear the fuzziness. Lise took a deep, cleansing breath and blinked her eyes back to normal. She stepped back onto solid ground.

 _Is he okay?_ The green-haired girl wondered as the Professor slowly got to his feet. _He is; that's good…I guess…_

"You did it, Luna! You’re okay!" Lise pumped her fist in the air and ran in to hug the little girl.

“I did, didn’t I?” Luna smiled.

"I didn't get to blow anybody up…" Fish pouted.

"Really, Fish, really?" Lise shook her head.

"What?" Fish spread her hands innocently to eye rolls from both Yusei and Lise.

“Glad to have you back, Luna,” Yusei said.

“Me too.”

/

In what must be the hugest, most longest yawn EVER, Leo woke up from his trance at the same time Luna did.

"You're okay!" Dexter said, relieved.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, you sorta fainted earlier, kid," Tanner filled in the energetic boy.

"Really? I did?!” Leo wondered incredulously. "I had the weirdest dream, but I can't remember it now…"

"Yeah, dreams are like that."

"So, hey, how's Luna?"

"Check it out," Dex gestured to a holo screen displaying the MC.

"Our losers bracket battle has ended, and neither competitor will be moving on. Both duelists have lost."

"Huwheeeeh! Aw," Leo whined.

* * *

Luna's mark faded, and she heard her beloved Kuribon’s squeal. _Don't worry Kuribon. I won't leave you again. I'll always watch over the spirit world!_ Luna's promised, inducing a happy squeal of Kuribon’s before he faded away. She grinned and lead the way back into the stands. She waved to the cheering crowd along the way.

"Is it just me, or is she much more confident and happy?" Fish asked, following Luna.

Lise just grinned. "It's just you, Fish, it's just you."

* * *

Lazar smiled almost as insanely as the Professor while Goodwin smirked at the small departing party of four below.

"So that girl has a mark," Jack observed quietly. "What happens now?"


	20. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I made it 20! It's my twentieth fanfiction chapter spectacular! Hope you guys like! ENJOY! I do not own 5ds in any way shape or form. Therefore; don't let that hinder you from reading and or enjoying it!)

"You lost?! How are we supposed to get dueling now, Luna? It's not fair!" Leo screamed at his sister with tears in his eyes. 

"Well, just look who’s talking. At least I didn't lose my match like you did," Luna pointed out, oblivious to her unhappy brother.

"Well, yeah…but…"

 _I guess because Leo passed out he doesn't remember my duel was about a lot more than this tournament. What power was the Professor talking about? Could he have meant that mark on my arm?_ Worriedly, Luna clutched her right arm and stared at it expectantly.

"What's wrong Luna? Hurt your arm during the duel?" Yanagi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, you keep looking at it like you're expecting to see something," Dexter chimed in.

"My arm's fine; I promise," Luna told them all firmly.

"If you say so. Now I think it's time we get you two home," Yusei informed the twins to their immense pleasure.

"Wait; by 'we' do you mean the three us taking care of the two of them?" Fish piped up.

Yusei shrugged. "Yeah."

"K!"

"All right! We'll have an all-night dueling sleepover!" Leo cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, listen up!" the MC announced. "The second round has been announced. Check out the competition brackets! Who knows what excitement awaits? Who will win? Who will lose? Five duelists, two rounds, one champion; who will it be? Things are gonna get crazy! See you tomorrow!"

Holo screens depicting the competitors next match up hovered high above the crowd. Yusei versus Griger, Akiza versus Fish and Lise…

"Aw man! I've got a bye!" Lise pouted, sticking out her lower lip. "I wanted to duel!"

"Tomorrow is the last day of the tournament. You'll get to duel," Yusei assured her.

"Me versus Akiza. This is definitely going to be difficult," Fish mused.

"Yusei versus Griger! Oh no, not him! Griger's super tough! He even beat me!" Leo observed.

"Looks like you'll be turbo-dueling," Tanner informed Yusei.

"That bad?"

"Yeah; rumor on the street says that Griger has a brand new duel runner he's gonna be using. It's supposed to be unbeatable."

 _I can't let Griger win. If I can sneak into his garage before the match; I could see what he's got planned and tell Yusei!_ Leo planned.

"Uh, are you okay?" Luna questioned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, fine! I just um…left something…somewhere else…be right back," Leo stuttered suspiciously as he moved into the aisle separating the seats from each other.

"Where are you going?"

"To um…you know…that place with the…Oh look at the time! Buh-bye!" Leo scurried off without another word.

"What's he doing?"

Lise shrugged. “Dunno.”

* * *

A cargo ship docked at the island of Satellite. A plank was lowered to connect the boat with the island. The three passengers stepped off the ship. One of them was Blister.

The boat's captain handed a notepad and clipboard to a nearby man. "The manifest shows that you had three passengers onboard. Okay, so everybody's all paid up?"

The captain nodded. "Hey, now get moving before you get picked up by Sector Security!"

Blister ignored the people around him. Two sniggering boys ran past him.

A plump man and a slightly thinner man stood outside a van. The plump one was trying to rustle up some customers. "Step right up; we're the fastest ride to the Satellite markets! The place to get the best recycled electronics around! They've got encryptors, decryptors, recryptors; all makes all models!"

"Room for one more?" Blister questioned.

"Hey Blister; it's been way too long!" the plump man greeted. "Aren'tchu based in the city now? What brings you back here?"

Blister threw in his gear and settled himself in for the car ride. "A favor for some friends."

"I thought you gave up friends?"

"So did I."

* * *

"This card should help you in your duel against Yusei," Lazar said, handing a trap card to Griger.

"This is perfect."

"Just don't forget, Griger, we need you to bring out Yusei's mark."

"Griger knows what the stakes are," Goodwin reminded them both. "He's a faithful servant of Iliaster, and will determine if Yusei's truly a signer once and for all."

"Yes, I swear it, sir," the tall duelist vowed. "And once I'm finished, can I rely on your word?"

"Of course," Goodwin answered with a slippery smile. "Your village, right? Tragic. I wish there was something that could've been done to stop the devastation. How is your family? Have you heard from them?"

"Nothing yet. I hope that they are all okay…"

"Oh, I'm sure they are…"

"Yes, and I'm sure they're in dire need of the food and supplies you promised to deliver once I get Yusei's mark to appear. I must go and prepare for my duel," Griger left without another word.

* * *

An array of nicely prepared food lined a table. Fish, Luna, and Yusei sat at the table.

Lise walked in, squeezing her soaking hair. "Thanks for letting me use your shower, Luna. The water felt great! It was so warm."

"Sure, um, why wouldn't the water be warm?" Luna wondered.

"You try getting warm water in a subway tunnel bathroom.”

Luna seemed preoccupied."I'm surprised Leo isn't back yet. He likes food almost as much as dueling. And he knows eight PM is curfew."

"I'll go out and find him. I have a bad feeling he's in trouble," Yusei announced, getting up from his seat.

"You sound just like Nervin. I'll go too," Lise said.

"I can help!" Luna parted company with her chair as well.

"Maybe you should stay here. You did say eight is your curfew."

"Come on please! He's my brother! What if he's hurt? And we can cover triple the ground in a third of the time!"

"I'll stay here in case the little guy comes back. Don't want him to come in to an empty house," Fish offered. “Keep me posted though.”

"Roger that,” Lise saluted.

* * *

Yusei and Lise sped across New Domino, red runner blurry to stationary civilians. He pulled up near an alleyway close to an intersection. Luna ran up as he took off his helmet, and Lise stepped off his runner.

"So did you find Leo?"

Luna shook her head. "No, I'm scared.”

"If he was a Signer this would be a hell of a lot easier," Lise huffed frustratedly.

"Don't worry Luna. Your brother's out here and we'll find him," Yusei tried to be comforting.

A small beeping noise interrupted the conversation. Yusei pressed a button on his runner and a friend's image appeared on his screen.

"Blister?"

Lise huddled closer to get a good view.

"Yusei, Lise, I went to your friend's bunker, but the place has been totally trashed!" Blister informed them.

"Say what!" Lise exclaimed.

"Trashed? But they're okay, right?"

Blister shook his head. "They're missing. I can't find a trace!"

"What happened?" Yusei pressed.

"No way! Did Goodwin do something?"

"No idea and here's where the trail goes cold; after I hacked into security I couldn't find a trace of them. It's like they just vanished. And if Goodwin's got ahold of them, they could be anywhere by now. They're tracking my signal. I gotta sign off quick. I'll call you back if I find anything."

"K."

"Thanks."

The video feed cut off and turned to fuzzy static. To end the transmission, Yusei pressed the button again.

Lise fell back into a sitting position. "They’re all gone! Now what?"

"I'm sorry. Are you friends missing too?" Luna asked tentatively. She put a hand on Lise's shoulder.

"Yeah," Yusei said, his voice hard. _And I blame myself…_

"Hey, I know that face. Don't blame yourself. It's just as much my fault as yours," Lise told him firmly.

A slight disturbance in an adjoining alleyway grabbed their attention. A tall figure shrouded in darkness approached.

"I think it's safe to assume somebody's in the alley," Luna said quietly.

Griger came into view, carrying the still sleeping Leo over his shoulder.

"He's got Leo!" Luna cried. Mixed feelings churned through her; happiness for finding her brother, but terrified to find him in Griger’s clutches.

"Yeah, that might not be a good thing," Lise whispered out of the corner of her mouth. She rose to her feet.

"Griger, what're you doing with Leo?" Yusei's voice had an edge to it.

"Relax, it's all right. He broke into my garage. I found him sleeping on the floor," Griger told them.

* * *

Now safely tucked in bed, Leo snored away. Griger's smile of fondness revealed a sensitive side.

Sleeping a little bit more quietly than her brother, Luna dozed in her own bed. Yusei pulled the covers over her and walked back into the other room. Lise had crashed soundly on the couch and Fish was just throwing a blanket over her friend. She nodded to Yusei, and stepped outside. He sat down on the coffee table.

"The boy is sound asleep," Griger walked in quietly and stood on the other side of the couch.

"Sure can snore, can he?" Yusei joked, rising from the table.

"Yep."

"Thanks for bringing Leo back. I owe you one."

"Forget it. The boy was just trying to help you out," Griger dismissed the offer.

"Help me out?" Yusei asked, confused.

"He wanted a sneak peek at my new duel runner like everyone else out there. In fact, I had to install five new alarm systems just to keep it under wraps."

A new troubling thought occurred to Yusei. "You gonna call security?"

"No; he reminds me of my own little brother," Griger assured him. "I'm not gonna punish him just cuz' he's trying to help you win our duel tomorrow. It won't make a difference. You're still going down. I may be a good guy off the track, but trust me when I say that you don't wanna mess with me when I'm turbo dueling. After all, these are the big leagues, Yusei, and there's quite a bit riding on this tournament for me and my future."

"What, like a big trophy?"

"Big trophy? No, the future I'm talking about is for my family. They're far away, waiting, hoping I bring them some help. We used to count the stars together. Here, there's only smog. And you, why are you dueling here?"

"My friends. I don't have a choice about it."

"Lemme guess; Goodwin made you an offer that you couldn't refuse. Sound right?"

"How'd you know? He come to you too?"

Griger nodded. "He offered me a chance to rebuild my family's village. My people believe that our forefathers were the servants of the people of the stars, and our village has a deep hidden power."

"Hidden power? Are you talking about the legend of the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei wondered, getting a little suspicious.

"That's right,” Griger’s eyes slid down to Lise sleeping on the couch for a half second. “The legend has it that whoever controls the dragon also gets to control the destiny of the world. I haven't been back to my village in years, but after I complete my mission here, I'll head back to rebuild my home."

"You can't trust Goodwin's word, Griger."

"Easy for you to say, but I need his power to help rebuild my village. I heard it was consumed with fire and destruction unlike any natural disaster ever seen. Then Director Goodwin came to me. He said that he'd help, but not until I promised to help him with his quest."

"Griger, don't you see you're being used?" Yusei expressed adamantly.

"If it's the only way to rebuild my village, then I'll let him use me all he wants, Yusei. Sorry, but tomorrow I have to win no matter what."

"And my friends need me and Lise."

"Her?” Griger pointed. “Goodwin told me she's the Crimson Dragon."

Yusei stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "So what if she is?"

"I'm not going to hurt her, relax,” Griger eyes fell on Lise’s hands and the red spirals. He subconsciously reached to see them better.

Yusei stopped Griger’s hand with his own. “Don’t touch her.”

“I wasn’t going to-“

“I don’t care,” Yusei’s voice was like iced stone. “Don’t touch her.”

Griger withdrew his hand carefully. “I apologize. My actions were uncalled for. I'll leave it at that. May the best man win tomorrow," he turned to leave. "You're a good guy, and in a perfect world we'd both get what we want in the arena tomorrow. But the world isn't perfect. One of us has to lose, and it's going to be you."

“We’ll see about that.”

“Oh and one more thing,” Griger leaned slyly on the edge of the couch, and indicated Lise with a jerk of his head. “Does she know?”

Yusei cocked his head in confusion. “Know what?”

“That you love her, of course.”

“Wha? No! I mean I’m not!”

Lise chose that moment to roll over in her sleep.

Griger picked up on Yusei’s horror and embarrassment and chuckled. “Good luck,” he waved and exited, leaving uncertainty and determination in his wake.

* * *

_Join me, Elizabeth. Become one with us…_

Lise tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat rolled down her face. The nightmares were back.

_Let the light speak to you…As it did to me…_

_No! Leave me alone!_

_I can't do that. Let me show you why…_

Giant black beasts and dragons emerged from light and darkness. A spider, hummingbird, monkey, whale, giant, lizard, and condor would be as black as the night if not for different colored markings distinguishing important features on each animal. The dragons were much different in relation to each other. One was Stardust, another Black Rose, Ancient Fairy, Red Dragon Archfiend, and an unfamiliar gold dragon. The five duel monsters combined to form a giant blazing red dragon. The red dragon fended off the seven monsters of darkness.

_The battle fought 5000 years ago. Now everything is different. You may be the Vessel, but you can be swayed for light and dark purposes. Choose dark. Choose the shadows…_

_NO! Shut up!_

_So be it…_

New images filled Lise’s mind until she saw her mother, blood, death, screaming-

/

Breathing hard and fast, Lise sat straight up. She let out a shaky breath and rubbed her temples. The clock above the elevator entrance said 2:30. "I need some air," she decided, and slid the glass doors open.

“Lise?” Yusei, ever the light sleeper, whispered, sitting up from the floor.

She didn’t hear him and crept outdoors. The light was on in the pool. Fish was dry, breathing, and sound asleep at the deep end.

Lise shook her head and sat down at the lip of the pool. "What was that dream about?" she wondered recalling the terrifying beasts with utmost clarity.

"You're up a little early."

“Dah!” Lise jumped almost a foot. She turned and relaxed instantly. "Stop doing that! You scared the hell outta me!"

Yusei smiled a little and sat down beside Lise.

She rested her chin in her hands. "You wanna tell me why you're up early too?”

Yusei shrugged. "Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

"Oh."

“Nightmare?”

“Uh huh,” Lise inhaled and exhaled deeply and placed her hands, palm up, in her lap. “It just feels so real. Dragons and monsters and someone I don’t know.”

“Why is that significant?”

“He knows my name. He knows about my mom. And he keeps showing me things the Crimson Dragon never let me see.”

“Like?” Yusei said cautiously.

She told him about her dream, but didn’t disclose the parts regarding her mother. Lise avoided eye contact near the end. "That’s basically what I saw in my dream. The same shadowy figure showed it all to me, but I don’t understand its significance.”

Yusei bit his lip before answering. "What if it isn’t? What if it was just a dream?”

Lise's eyes narrowed. "You think I should forget about it?"

Yusei refused to meet her eyes. He directed his attention instead to the fairly still pool water. "Yeah, I mean it was just a dream." He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Lise.

Something inside Lise cracked open, and her anger spilled out. "Just a dream?! I've been having the same thing haunting me for weeks now, and it’s freaking me out. Even if the Crimson Dragon isn’t telling me these things, I still think it’s pretty important!” She groaned and stood up. “Look, without these powers, I'm nothing. I trust the dragon more than me, and I’m gonna figure this shit out whether you help me or not!"

"Hey, wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

Fuming, Lise ignored him and stomped away. She stormed back inside, and Yusei winced when she slammed the sliding door behind her.

"Stupid!" Yusei cringed, and smacked himself. "Why the heck did I say that?”

"Because you’re a dumb ass.”

Confused, Yusei looked around. Fish grinned up at him from the pool water's surface.

"Not you," Yusei grumbled.

Fish’s grin widened. "Lise is right, ya know. I _am_ the Oracle. The past is certain, but the future is complicated. So many possibilities. It's different for Lise. The dragon only lets her see what she wants Lise to see. If something else is invading her mind and showing her this stuff, it's definitely important.”

"You know her better than I do."

"I've known her longer,” Fish shrugged. “But you've been around her longer. Akiza, Lise and I missed out on each other for ten years.”

“Maybe I’m just bad at talking to girls?”

Fish raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Then what am I? I think you’re just bad at talking to Lise.” She grinned mischievously.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yusei asked rhetorically, irritated.

"No, what gave it away?" Fish responded, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Yusei sighed and pushed himself up. "I better go talk to her."

"Bad luck!" Fish called hopefully, sinking back under the chlorinated water.

Yusei made his way towards the screen door. He heard small noises from the kitchen and entered tentatively.

Scowling heavily, Lise pulled back the plastic cover of a Jell-O cup, and rammed the spoon in. She sat down at the counter in front of her laptop and sketchbook. "Go away Yusei," she said without looking up from her sketchbook.

"If you'll let me, I wanna apologize," Yusei sat across from her.

Lise's gaze slid past the top of her sketchbook. She remained silent, willing him to go on.

"I know a lotta weird stuff has been happening, and it's frustrating for you and everybody else… but…I won't…it won't happen again…I promise…I’m sorry."

“I’m sorry too,” Lise hugged her sketchbook to her chest. “I overreacted. I don’t know what to make of someone who can get in my head like that.”

“Yeah? Isn't that what you did with me when I was in the Facility?”

“No, I used the Signer connection network. I can’t read minds, remember?”

“I remember.”

“Here,” she handed him her sketchbook. “I drew the spider beast. It seemed to be the leader, and I'm gonna draw the others too.”

“Whattaya think it means?”

“No idea. It just feels like something’s coming, something big, but I don’t know what.”

"I wanna ask you something about earlier," Yusei hesitantly switched topics, putting Lise’s sketchbook off to the side.

"Okay…"

"When you were yelling at me you said that you were nothing. What did you mean?"

Silence. The air became awkward and tense. Lise stared at Yusei for the longest time and then rubbed her eyes. "I hate myself. That's what I meant."

Concern, confusion, and curiosity blatantly appeared on Yusei's face. "What?"

"It's a little bit like this; when you look in the mirror, you're supposed to see yourself, right? When I look in the mirror, I don't see anything," Lise whispered, directing her attention at the floor.

“I don’t understand.”

“I don’t either. It’s not rational to hate this person that wears my skin, sees through these eyes, and breathes. It doesn’t make sense, and I hate it, but it doesn’t go away,” she shrugged, feigning indifference. “At least not easily.”

Yusei’s brows knit together in confusion. “But you’re beautiful…”

Lise’s face turned red like the mercury rising in a thermometer. She lowered her eyes and twisted her hair. “Thanks, but-” A yawn suddenly stretched through her features.

Yusei checked the nearby clock. “It’s almost four AM. We should go back to sleep.”

“Uh huh,” Lise nodded sleepily and left the kitchen. She burrowed under her blanket and laid her head on her backpack again. “Any chance you could forget tonight?”

“No.”

“Worth a shot,” Lise sighed, closed her eyes, and within moments was asleep.

Perplexed by Lise's revelation, Yusei absentmindedly cleaned up the kitchen. He glanced at Lise’s drawing again. _I wonder what her dreams mean. They’ve been making her so…vulnerable. Are they getting stronger? I just wish I knew why she hates herself. I feel like an idiot for not noticing._

Yusei exited the kitchen and sat on the edge of Lise’s couch. She didn’t move. _This is crazy…_ Gently, Yusei brushed his thumb across Lise's cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Try not to have any nightmares okay?" he whispered. “I’ll be right here.”


	21. Reactor Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow…this is 21 right? Weird…I mean I like to write; I'm just not very good at it…Hope you guys like! If you have any questions ask them in the reviews! Remember: Reviews=love (but only if they're nice)! Thanks a bunch! I DO NOT own Yugioh 5ds. This is merely for fun, and I do own my fan characters though! ENJOY!)

"Yusei, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Leo apologized. "I was just trying to help."

"It's okay, but cheating's never the answer. Besides I don't need to cheat to beat Griger. You weren't the only one who needed to apologize last night," Yusei added, sounding exhausted.

Lise groaned and crossed her arms behind Leo. She looked tired too. _What was I thinking last night? Now I’m just a pitiful little girl to him._

The dark-haired boy scowled thoughtfully at Lise. Leo looked from one to the other, not processing what was going on.

"You know what," Yusei removed his helmet and dismounted his runner.

"What are you-" Leo began, watching his friend walk over to Lise.

Her unhappy expression turned to shock when Yusei lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" Lise cried, struggling fruitlessly.

"Let's try this," Yusei ignored Lise's protests and carried her off to a supply crate similar to the one his runner had been inside at the Security Impound. "Hey Leo, let everybody know I might be a few minutes late!"

"Um, okay," even more confused than before, Leo dashed away.

"Better yet, tell them Yusei's completely insane!" Lise called after him, pounding Yusei in the back. "Put me down!"

"Fine!" and he carefully guided Lise back to the ground behind the wooden crate.

Seething with anger, she didn't look happy with him. Lise shoved Yusei away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Gimme a warning if you're gonna do something weird!" She crossed her arms and glared defiantly at Yusei.

He stared persistently at her penetrating gaze. Their expressions mirrored each other's. "I just want to know why. Last night you said you hate yourself; why?" Yusei finally broke the silence.

"I told you I don't know.”

"Have you always disliked yourself so much?"

Lise's shoulders slumped and she took a sad breath. "Look, I just don't see anything worthwhile in myself. It's my problem, and it doesn’t concern you."

"Well, I'm getting myself involved," Yusei stated firmly. "When you want some help, lemme know. I’m more than willing.”

“Why?”

“Because…because um…I uh,” Yusei stuttered.

“Hey, are you gonna duel or are you gonna talk, Yusei? They’re waiting for you!” Leo shouted, running back into the room.

“You’d better go,” Lise said, watching Yusei carefully.

“Yeah,” Yusei groaned. He mounted his ride, and reached for his helmet.

Lise leaned down and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Good luck," she smiled awkwardly, her cheeks pink.

Yusei nearly dropped his helmet, but he managed to slip it on. "Thanks," he said, blushing, and zoomed into the arena.

Fish sped down the stairs a second later. She clutched an aching stitch in her side. She had run the entire way there. "Hey what happened? Leo said Yusei was being weird," she said when she caught her breath.

“He was. Why did he pick you up?” Leo asked Lise.

"He was just being an idiot,” Lise said passively, but she smiled.

Fish's eyebrow disappeared into the brim of her hat. "He didn’t hurt you did he?"

“No, of course not.”

“Fine, let’s go watch his duel.”

* * *

A blast of theatrical smoke filled the entryway, and Yusei shot into the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Yusei!"

Circling the duel arena, Yusei awaited Griger's entry. A sound similar to a plane engine revved up in the wings.

"What's that sound, an earthquake?" Yanagi squealed.

Griger and his three wheeled style monstrosity of a runner burst onto the track. 

"Will ya look at that? It's the most incredible duel runner I've ever seen! It's a whopper of a chopper. It's the wheels with appeal. Ladies and gentlemen, it's Griger and his beast!"

Griger joined Yusei, circling the track. The larger of the duelists smirked.

"That's some duel runner! Yusei's gonna have his work cut out for him," Tanner observed, sweat drops falling across his brow.

"What'd I miss!" Leo asked, reclaiming his seat.

"Just that," Luna pointed. "Griger's runner!"

Leo followed his sister's finger to Griger's runner. The shiny part up front resembling a cow's skull gleamed in the sunlight. "That's the part I saw in Griger's garage! No wonder he had an alarm! That thing looks so cool!"

Yusei and Griger parked at the starting line.

"You call that thing a duel runner, Yusei? Did it come with training wheels for ya?" Griger taunted.

"The ride doesn't make the duelist, Griger."

_Ready…Set…Duel!_

_Yusei: 4000_

_Griger: 4000_

"I'll make the first move, Yusei. I draw! And I think I'll start with this: Spell Reactor RE! And next I'll throw down three facedowns! You're up!"

"First I'll throw down a facedown, and then I'll summon my Speed Warrior!"

"In that case I activate my facedown trap card Hidden Soldiers! Now yours truly gets a level four monster from my hand. And I got just the one for you; he goes by Trap Reactor Wi Fi! And with this card on my field, Yusei, I only need one more for a big surprise!"

"I think I know what Griger's got planned guys," Dex's said with trepidation.

"For the first round Speed Warrior's on the field, he gets double his attack points! Now, send that Reactor back to the shop!" Yusei's monster skated in for a powerful attack.

_Yusei: 4000_

_Griger: 3400_

When the smoke from the attacked cleared, Spell Reactor wasn't destroyed!

"Don't tell me you're shocked!" Griger said. "I had two facedowns on my field, and one of them was Fake Explosion. Not only does this trap knock out your low level attack, but I get a bonus. As in, a level five monster from my hand! Bringing you your surprise early, Summon Reactor SK, join the party!" All three reactor monsters joined Griger's field. "Now I’ll activate my Delta Reactor! This card sends Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor and Spell Reactor to the graveyard! I hate to do this to you, Yusei, but like I told you last night; one of us has to lose and today it's you! I summon Flying Fortress Skyfire!" The colossal flying military weapon of a monster hovered above Griger.

_(Flying Fortress Skyfire: Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)_

"Whoa! Griger brings out his big bang beast in the second round!"

"If you thought it was loud in here before, just get a load of this! You lose 800 points of damage if you ever summon a monster, or place one card facedown, and if that weren't enough, the card you just played will be destroyed," Griger explained. His monster covered Yusei and his monster completely in shadow. "Just face it, friend, you can't make a move without getting hurt! My family needs me which means that you're going to have to lose this match, Yusei!"

"As we go into round three, Griger's in the driver's seat!"

"It's my turn." Griger smirked. "Flying Fortress Skyfire, take out Yusei's Speed Warrior!"

The flying plane of power pummeled Speed Warrior with a barrage of bullets.

_Yusei: 1900_

_Griger: 3400_

"Yusei has taken a lashing! He's spinning out! He's gonna-wait no! He's managed to gain control, but that direct attack has forced Yusei to shift gears--and his game plan. As it looks like the 2100 damage he took cost him all the speed counters he gained so far!"

Yusei's friends in the stands openly winced.

"That's not good…"

"It'll be hard to catch up…"

"You seem like a nice enough guy, Yusei, but you've gotta fall! I've got too much riding on this duel to risk losing it!" Griger announced.

"And so do I!" Yusei countered. _With Skyfire on the field, he can destroy the first card I play every turn…so…_ "From my hand I summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!"

"Too bad your warrior can't shield itself from my assault! Remember, when you play a card, that card is destroyed and Skyfire rains 800 points of damage from above!" Griger said. His monster released missiles that depleted Yusei’s lifepoints again.

_Yusei: 1100_

_Griger: 3400_

"Yusei spins out again!"

"I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"He's done," Leo declared sadly. "Griger's got it set up so that he can't even summon a monster without it getting obliterated right away! Man, Griger won't quit! He's just a hulking tower of ruthlessness!"

"You didn't notice that when you were dueling him?" Luna asked disbelievingly.

"Leo was just too excited to notice things like his opponent," Yanagi said.

Tanner spoke up. "I wouldn't put this duel in the books just yet. Yusei can win this."

"He can?"

"You betcha! Now, what do we know about this Flying Fortress Skyfire of Griger's?"

"Well, we know it's big, we know it's loud, we know it's powerful, and we know that once a turn it destroys a card Yusei plays the second he plays it!" Dexter outlined.

"And as soon as Griger destroyed Shield Warrior, Yusei placed a card facedown."

A smile made its way onto Dexter's face. "I get it! You're thinking that summoning Shield Warrior was a diversion!"

Tanner nodded.

"His real goal was that facedown!"

"I'll betcha a corn dog that card's a game changer, like mirror force!"

"It's my turn!" Griger yelled, accelerating rapidly. “Here I come! Behind you, Yusei! Get ready for a direct assault!"

"That's what I was hoping for!"

"But why?"

Skyfire unleashed another cascade of yellow shots that rained down around Yusei's runner.

"Because I can play Wasteland Tornado! I can use this card to lay waste to one trap card! And the card I'm destroying is Limiter Break!" Yusei gestured to his other facedown.

"Why are you destroying your own card?"

"Cuz this card should give me the power to summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard. And with a monster in defense mode, I won't take any damage!"

Skyfire's attack changed targets, and vaporized Speed Warrior for the second time.

"You may have dodged my assault, but I managed to rid you of one of your facedown cards! And I didn't have to get rid of any of my own cards to do it!"

_This guy isn't messing around…He figured out my game plan!_

* * *

 "Tanner, he didn't play Mirror Force! Where's Dex's corn dog?" Leo asked, frustrated.

"Well, we never shook," Tanner said back-handedly.

* * *

"Damn, this is bad," Lise commented, watching the duel intently.

"Depends on your point of view," Fish added in her professor voice. "You like Yusei and therefore do not like his situation. I do not like Yusei, and therefore I am enjoying his situation. Popcorn?"

The dragon girl blinked at her friend and rolled her eyes. "Remind me again why you're my friend…"

"As to that, I do not have an answer," Fish grinned, stuffing her face with popcorn.

* * *

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Griger said.

"It's my move!" Turbo Booster emerged from Yusei's deck. "Rally…From my hand I summon Massive Warrior in attack mode!" A four-legged blue stone creature appeared. It carried a circular and rugged stone in its four arms.

_(Massive Warrior: Atk: 600 Def: 1200)_

"With another monster summoned, another monster gets leveled! And another 800 points of damage are coming your way due to my Skyfire's special ability!" Griger retold his opponent. Skyfire's missiles shot at Yusei, but his monster interceptsedthe attack. Massive Warrior went unceremoniously to the grave.

_Yusei: 300_

_Griger: 3400_

"Whoa! Griger has lapped Yusei!"

* * *

"Who gives a damn! It doesn't matter! What does lapping anybody have to do with winning the duel!" Lise shouted at the monitor.

Fish downed the last of her popcorn and tossed the bag into the garbage. “As much as I'm enjoying seeing Yusei get his ass handed to him, I have to agree. Turbo dueling is so overrated, and that announcer needs to shut up."

* * *

"I'm playing the speed spell Zero Reverse! And now I resummon Massive Warrior!" Again, Yusei's field housed Massive Warrior.

 _Why would he summon a monster that can't attack?_  Griger contemplated.

"Remember, we've got something in common Griger. We're both looking out for our own. And if I plan on winning this battle, I'll need my friends to get me there. This is for you, Rally! I summon Turbo Booster in attack mode!" Two monsters made an interesting pair on Yusei's field. The familiar top-like monster of Rally's was ready to do some damage! "Now Massive Warrior, attack Griger's Skyfire!"

"You're just sending your monster to its doom."

"Not with Turbo Booster's special ability! You see, by releasing this card, I can take down a monster of yours as long as it's fighting one of mine."

Turbo Booster used its rocket arms to shoot Massive Warrior at Skyfire in a spectacular death spiral.

"But because of the battle, I'm still able to win this duel!"

"I don't think so! Massive Warrior can make my battle damage become zero!" Yusei countered.

Massive Warrior slammed straight into Skyfire, blasting a hole through its middle. Turbo Booster vanished, and Massive Warrior stayed.

"Whoa! Talk about a comeback! Yusei has blasted Griger's Skyfire outta the sky!"

The enormous fighter plane of a monster collided with the track. An enormous explosion covered roughly a quarter of the field.

"You may have grounded my air assault," Griger grunted, driving out of the wall of smoke. "But let's see how you handle my Chariot Pile trap card!" The hubcaps on Griger's runner split from the tires and were replaced with large needle-like weapons. The four spikes spun menacingly with the circular motion of the tires. "You won't defeat me, Yusei! There's too much at stake here!"

Griger closed his eyes.  _Because I have to make Goodwin pay for what he did to my village._

"I respect you as a duelist, Yusei, but I have something I must do! And you're just a road block standing in my way!" Griger yelled, drawing a card. "Chariot Pile's effect activates; so once a turn, my Chariot can hit you for 800 points of damage. Looks like your lifepoints are about to get speared, Yusei! There's no way you can outrun my attack!"

"Maybe, but I can certainly outmaneuver it by sacrificing my Massive Warrior!"

The monster used the circular stone it carried to block the spikes on Griger's runner. The effect negated, Massive Warrior vanished once again into the graveyard.

"You can try to defend yourself all you want, but you're only delaying your own defeat!"

"It's my move!" _And if I don't pull this combo off, I'm done for!_ "I summon to the field Junk Synchron! And because I successfully summoned it out, I can also summon a monster out directly from my graveyard! So I resummon Speed Warrior! And because Speed Warrior's here on the field, I can now give him a little tune up!" Speed Warrior morphed into two stars while Junk Synchron changed into three green rings that surrounded and transformed the two monsters into "Junk Warrior: let's rev it up! Send his lifepoints to the junk pile!"

"Not good enough, Yusei! I'm afraid that Chariot Pile has another effect! When you're monster attacks me directly, I can sacrifice 800 lifepoints to deflect your monster's attack and destroy your monster!"

Yusei's Junk Warrior collided with a barrier and exploded into golden chips.

_Yusei: 300_

_Griger: 2600_

"Man, Yusei just can't seem to keep a monster on the field…" Leo said sadly.

* * *

"Aw man! Just when I thought this was turning around!" Lise whined.

Fish shrugged indifferently. "Oh well, at least the MC seems to have disappeared. My urge to kill him has significantly lowered."

"That won't last long."

* * *

"I set a card facedown and end my turn!"

"I summon Black Salvo!" A circular bomb-like monster with a mischievous face appeared on Griger's field.

_(Black Salvo: Atk: 100 Def: 1100)_

Four smaller bombs vomited out of Salvo's mouth and exploded one by one. When the smoke cleared, a new monster emerged. "So with the power of my Black Salvo, I'm bringing back my Trap Reactor Wi Fi! And now I tune my Black Salvo with my level four Trap Reactor Wi Fi!"

"A synchro summon?"

"You're surprised? You're not the only duelist who uses Synchro monsters, Yusei. I give you...Dark Strike Fighter!"

A small, red plane-like monster took to the field.

_(Dark Strike Fighter: Atk: 2600 Def: 1800)_

"And now it's going to attack you directly!"

"Not if I activate my trap card Synchro Spirits! By removing a Synchro monster in my graveyard from play, I can resummon the monsters that were originally needed to summon it! So I'm taking Junk Warrior out of the duel! Now Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior can return to the field!"

Both monsters emerged from the grave. Speed Warrior stayed put while Junk Synchron intercepted Dark Strike Fighter's attack, but Junk Synchron was sticking around!

"What's this? How did he survive that attack?"

"By taking Shield Warrior from my graveyard and removing it from play, I can negate all battle damage!"

"Then I think I'll activate Chariot Pile's effect! The only way for you to negate this damage is to sacrifice your other monster!" Griger quipped.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna do," Yusei replied.

Speed Warrior purposefully threw itself into the trap's effect. The monster was once again destroyed.

"You've got an answer to everything I throw your way, don't you? Well, let's see what you do about the Ultimate Flare trap card, which allows me to summon an Ultimate Flare Token!"

A mace-like weapon materialized on Griger's side. Spikes and a freaky eye complete the look.

"Anyone know what that does?" Leo questioned unhappily.

"Well, let's just say that Yusei's about to get knocked around for another 800 points of damage," Tanner answered.

"And, on top of that, Griger's fighter can now deal damage equal to 200 times the level of the released monster, and-"

"And Ultimate Flare Token is a level ten, even though it's got no attack or defense," Tanner interrupted Dexter.

"That means…uh," obviously confused, Leo started to count on his fingers. "Well uh…"

"Ten times 200 comes out to 2000 points of damage!" Luna clarified.

"Two thousand!"

* * *

"I'm afraid your fate has been sealed, Yusei!" Griger announced. "There is nothing that you can do to win this turbo duel now! On my next turn, you're finished!"

_Yusei: 300_

_Griger: 2600_

"Things are looking helpless for Yusei! He's holding no cards in his hand, and one monster on the field! Everything depends on his next draw!"

"Let's do this!" Yusei cried, and drew his card. "It's time to go! I summon Tuning Supporter in attack mode!"

A second small machine monster joined Junk Synchron. This one had little green eyes, a yellow scarf and a frying pan for a hat.

_(Tuning Supporter: Atk: 100 Def: 300)_

"Next, I tune my Junk Synchron to my Tuning Supporter! I Synchro Summon...Armory Arm!"

_(Armory Arm: Atk: 1800 Def: 1200)_

"You're grasping at straws, Yusei. That monster can't defeat my Dark Strike Fighter!"

"Maybe not, but when Tuning Supporter is used to Synchro Summon, it allows me to draw another card straight to my hand!"

"Yusei has managed to squeeze some more life out of his floundering deck!" the MC raised tension in the crowds again.

 _It all comes down to this…If I don't draw the card I need, I'm finished_ … Hopefully, Yusei drew his card. _Okay, here I go…Now if I don't draw the card I need, Griger's gonna run over the rest of my lifepoints!_ Yusei peeked at his card.

"Was that a smile?" Leo exclaimed. "Did I see a smile!"

"I activate the Synchro Return Speed Spell! And as long as I have five or more speed counters, I can use this spell to bring back a Synchro monster that I removed from play earlier in the duel! Say hello again to my Junk Warrior! Next, I activate Armory Arm's special ability!"

Armory Arm split open, and Junk Warrior had it fitted to his arm like a glove.

"Now my Junk Warrior gains a thousand attack points! And with that boost, my Junk Warrior is more powerful than your Dark Strike Fighter! So you know what's next; Junk Warrior attack!"

Still connected to Junk Warrior, Armory Arm changed into a giant fiery blazing phoenix of a hand. Griger's monster attempted to save itself by firing missiles at the glowing hand. Unfortunately, the 'hand of fate' had a very messy end planned for it…

_Yusei: 300_

_Griger: 1900_

"And next I activate Armory Arm's special ability, and that means that this duel is over!" Yusei declared. "You said that one of us was going to have to lose today, and it looks like that someone is you!"

"Impossible!" Griger protested, but Armory Arm's ability spelled doom anyway.

The giant gold-glowing hand reached for Griger this time and squeezed out every last bit of his lifepoints like wringing out a shirt after it'd been dipped in water.

_Yusei: 300_

_Griger: 0000_

Griger's ginormous tricycle blasted out smoke and he spun out of control. The victor rode calmly past him.

"He did it!" Leo and Dex whispered, barely believing their eyes.

"Yeah."

"I knew he could pull it off, I knew it!" Leo cheered.

"That was an amazing move!" Yanagi agreed as he and the others watched Griger spiral to a stop.

"Hey, if the duel's over, how come those spiky things haven't vanished yet?" Dexter pointed out when the smoke had cleared enough for the crowd to properly see Griger's runner.

* * *

"Well that's too bad," Lazar pouted too.

"Yusei will wake up to his abilities as a Signer soon enough. We must be patient," Goodwin assured his clown friend.

* * *

"That's it, people. After six rounds of white knuckle action, this duel has roared to a close with a stunning finale! Satellite's Shooting Star managed to whip out a comeback! Take a victory lap, Yusei!" the MC congratulated.

Yusei ignored him and pulled up in front of Griger. "Griger, are you okay?"

The duelist in question rose to his feet. His expression was grim. "I'm fine, but it's not over," Griger said.

* * *

"What's going on? Turn his mike off!" Lazar ordered.

* * *

"I was hoping to do this differently," Griger continued, oblivious to the confusion around him. "But if it needs to be like this, so be it…"

"What's he talking about?" Leo wondered aloud.

"I told you about my village, Yusei. I told you about the fire and the destruction, but I've learned the truth. Goodwin isn't going to help me rebuild my village like he promised! How could he when it isn't even there anymore!"

Puzzled shock crossed Yusei's face. "What do you mean?"

"LOOK!" Griger pointed dramatically at the holo-sphere. The image changed to a large rocky expanse of cliffs dotted by small homes. "That was my village; before Goodwin came around."

* * *

"How's he doing that?" Lazar complained worriedly. "Someone turn off the sphere!"

His boss didn't move. His passive expression showed his disinterest. "Let him have his moment."

* * *

"I hacked into Goodwin's personal files before the duel. It wasn't a natural disaster! Goodwin came along two years ago and decided to use our valley as a little testing ground. He tried to resurrect his precious Crimson Dragon! But he couldn't control the energy! It was too powerful! And then…" Griger explained as a blinding white light plowed through his village.

* * *

"He's going to expose everything!" the clown-man yelled fearfully. "We must silence him! Aren't you concerned?"

"Don't worry. No one is going to believe him…"

* * *

"The village is gone! Everyone who lived there, vanished, nowhere to be found!"

Yusei's eyes widened. _Two years ago?_ "Griger, are you sure about this?"

"I saw the files myself. I'm certain about it, Yusei. And now Goodwin's going to answer for all his lies!" Griger promised and hopped back onto his runner.

* * *

"Two years ago?" Lise whispered.

"Yeah, funny huh?" Fish stared steadily at the monitor. "This information is definitely true. It sounds like Goodwin. Hey, what's wrong?"

"What Griger said…is it my fault?" Lise croaked out.

"Lise, that’s not possible. Whatever happened two years ago is Goodwin’s fault, not yours.” Lise nodded and Fish hugged her. "Unless you took a trip to the middle of nowhere and went supernova, it can't be your fault..."

* * *

Accelerating rapidly, Griger circled the track easily.

"Griger!" Yusei shouted after him.

"Now that the world knows what you did, it's time for you to pay! For my friends, my family, my home! Your ivory tower is about to come tumbling down, Goodwin!" Using the curved sides of the track as a jump, Griger flew directly at Goodwin's viewing booth.

"NO!" Yusei came out of nowhere and imitated Griger, but flew at him in the opposite direction.

"Yusei!" Taken aback, neither duelist had time to alter their course. Yusei's runner barreled into the spike attachment on the right rear tire of Griger's runner. Knocked astray, the spike plowed straight at Goodwin and Lazar. The spike spun menacingly in its race for the two schemers, and shattered one of the booth's windows.

Lazar screamed and fell to the floor. Instead of panicking, Goodwin put out a hand and held the spike at bay.

"How are you doing that?" Jack wondered angrily.

Goodwin didn't reply even when the spike stopped. His glove came off in tattered pieces to reveal a mechanical hand.

* * *

Yusei and Griger's duel runners slammed back to Earth. Luckily, both guys ended up unscathed. Though Griger's runner blew out smoke again. Griger dashed over to Yusei and grabbed him by the jacket. "Yusei! How could you? I had him!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Goodwin lied and used you, but listen; going after him won't solve anything or get you your answers," Yusei replied, his tone sad but defiant.

"What do I do?" Griger asked desperately.

"You trust me and my friends to figure things out."

Griger shoved Yusei in frustration, and screamed into the sky. "GOODWIN!"

* * *

Safe in his viewing room, Goodwin let the metal spike fall. It made a small clanking noise when it hit the floor.


	22. The Oracle of the Sea versus the Black Rose Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a while…I've been procrastinating…heh he…anyway, hope you guys like it! I do NOT under any circumstances own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or the characters. I own my fan characters though! Hope you guys like! ENJOY!)

In the arena parking lot, two enormous trucks sat beside each other. On their sides, a logo with the letters A and M blared out at lookers on. The Arcadia Movement had set up some sort of temporary base. Guards, mostly young boys, all dressed identically stood at attention around the trucks.

Inside one of the vehicles lay Akiza. A scalloping-sided tub housed the psychic. The end where her head rested was canopied by a glass dome. The scalloped sided nearest her feet was smaller than the side closer to her head. Clad in a red bathing suit, Akiza's hair was tied up to keep it from getting wet, and she attempted to relax her troubled mind.

The psychic's eyes widened when the glass dome above her displayed a rectangular image of the man that lead her away before.

"Akiza, about yesterday, look…it's just…We've exposed the movement by coming to this tournament, and people will want to know more. We knew that risk going into this. In fact certain individuals might continue to approach you and try to pry information from you."

"Okay, but I can speak for myself. I don't need you to babysit me or anything, Sayer. I'm not gonna betray the movement, if that's what you're worried about. You guys are like my family now. No one could ever make me turn against all of you," Akiza assured the movement leader.

Sayer smiled gratefully. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. Goodwin and his people are part of the order of Yliaster. A group looking to resurrect the force known as the Crimson Dragon, if allowed to return, the dragon will bring the world to its knees. That's where we come in; he who rules the sky has given the members of the Arcadia Movement special powers. We are his chosen. We will stop Goodwin and lead the world down the right path."

"Sounds like a good time."

"Yes, well speaking of time, it's almost time for your duel with Ms. Ukara. She might be a member of Yliaster. We're not sure yet. Either way, it is crucial that you defeat her. Once you get through this Oracle, you can plow through the rest, bring Jack Atlas to his knees, and then the crowd's jeers will turn to cheers, and our time will finally come. You're ready aren't you?"

"Of course," Akiza replied, and Sayer signed off. _Maybe then I can rid myself of this power I possess. Why did this mark choose me? What did I do to deserve it?_ A look of pure hatred crossed Akiza's face as she stared at the claw mark on her right forearm. She squeezed with her other arm in an attempt to be rid of the marking. _I must find a way to rid myself of its control before it's too late!_

* * *

"So it's your turn to duel, Fish," Lise said.

Unusually serious, Fish nodded. "Yeah, I'm dueling Akiza. She's so far away now."

"I felt it too. There's something different about her. She isn't like we remember she was. What happened to her?"

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Yusei asked, coming back from his duel.

"None of your business," Fish retorted irritably, and stalked past him.

"I just…"

"Akiza used to be our friend when I lived here. She was like us, different. We wanna help her," Lise relayed quietly.

"Yeah, so butt out, would ya? Lise, are you gonna try?"

"That's the plan. I'll be careful, so don't worry.”

* * *

Sayer watched fireworks explode in midair on his TV screen inside his personal room. The lights were off and every piece of furniture was dark.

The door opened and Akiza, wearing her red, white and black dress again, stepped into the room. Sayer rose to greet her.

"It's time, Sayer."

"If you find yourself at a point where you feel like your power is going to take over, just remember that this energy stabilizer in your hair will limit your powers," Sayer comforted Akiza as he twisted the stabilizer. "The fate of the world is in your hands. We're all counting on you, Akiza."

"What about my mask?"

"Take it, but you won't need it."

* * *

"This is a tournament, not a creep fest!"

"Nobody likes you, witches!"

The crowd was screaming insults at both Fish and Akiza, taking sides.

* * *

"That Arcadia Movement may prove to be a problem down the road," Lazar commented.

Goodwin scoffed to himself. "I'm not worried about those deluded fools. It's not like they have very much influence. Still, they did manage to make her their puppet. The situation is ironic if you think about it. The Black Rose is a member of the Arcadia Movement. The Arcadia Movement opposes us, and yet she's going to do us a favor. According to Zigzix's research, she's more than capable of getting Calamari to reveal her true powers as the Oracle."

* * *

"All right! Here we go!" the MC shouted into the mike. "Our first duelist is the mysterious Black Rose, Akiza!"

The audience erupted into a chorus of boos and insults. "Go home, witch!"

"You're gonna lose, you freak!"

Despite the crowd's unhappy demeanor, the MC continued. "Challenging her is the intimidating sorcerer of the sea, Calamari Ukara!"

Fish and Akiza squared off at the arena.

The crowd didn't like Fish much, either. "Where's your tail, ya mermaid wannabe?"

"You should drown yourself now and save you the effort of losing!"

* * *

"They're really giving her hell out there," Yusei said. "I thought what they were saying to Akiza was bad, but..."

"I hope they stop..." Luna mumbled.

* * *

"Let's do this!" both duelists cried.

_Fish: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

"The first move goes to the oldest! I draw. I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode!" Akiza decided to start things off.

_(Wall of Ivy: Atk: 300 Def: 1200)_

"Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then!" Fish declared, and drew her card. _I need to reach you, Akiza, but how? Well, I’ve gotta try something so, here goes_! "I'm playing the Field Spell Great Barrier Reef!"

The duel field changed to an undersea world. Coral and colorful fish brightened the dark blue water swirling and churning around the duelists.

"Don't you know, Fish? Water only makes plants stronger," Akiza spat, her voice filled with fury.

"Yeah, but not salt water! I'll prove it by special summoning my Mermaid Princess!"

_(Mermaid Princess: Atk: 2100 Def: 1600)_

"Now go; attack Wall of Ivy!" Fish's mermaid swam through the air and smacked Wall of Ivy with her tail.

"You should be careful, Fish, because when my Ivy Wall is destroyed, one of my Ivy Tokens takes root on your side of the field!" Akiza countered.

A small three leafed and strange-faced token sprouted on Fish's field.

"We've seen the Black Rose use this strategy before! It really created problems for Commander Koda! What kind of havoc will she wreak on Calamari?"

"I told you my name is FISH!" the Oracle yelled. "Get it right for God's sake!" She grit her teeth. _I know what she's doing. She's trying to get my field full of these things. I need to find a way past her defense…_ "I end my turn!"

"Now then, my turn! I'm playing the Cursed Ivy trap card to bring my Wall of Ivy back!" At Akiza's words, the trap sprouted green vines that plunge into her duel disk and resurrected her previously destroyed monster. "Oh, and by the way, I really should thank you, because Cursed Ivy gets powered up by my Ivy Wall."

Fish groaned angrily. _I knew it. Gosh Danish! Those tokens are gonna wipe away 300 lifepoints for each one she can get on my field and destroy! There's nothing I can do! I need a good card on my next turn!_

"It's been a relatively mellow duel so far. Even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit, but could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?" the MC said.

"All right, I'm up. Well, I've got nothing better to do, so I think I'll just attack once more! Mermaid Princess, go in for another attack!

"And it looks like another Ivy Token is about to shoot up on your side of the field."

A second unattractive sprout bloomed on Fish's field.

"By destroying my Wall of Ivy, you've also taken out the Cursed Ivy trap card, and when my Cursed Ivy is sent to the graveyard, it summons two more Ivy Tokens to your side of the field!"

"My field is full!" Fish realized. "Not good…"

"Got anything else for me?"

Fish looked at her cards and scowled. "No, unfortunately I'm done for now."

"That's disappointing. I draw, and from my hand I'm activating the Seed of Deception spell card! With the power of this spell I summon out Dark Verger in attack mode! But now I'm gonna do a little landscaping to make room for something stronger! I advance summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode!"

Spinning gracefully, the octopus-like monster emerged. A lovely red rose adorned the monster's head and eight thorny vines acted as tentacles.

_(Rose Tentacles: Atk: 2200 Def: 1200)_

"The best thing about roses is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful! And you're about to experience that firsthand! But you already know all this, old friend. This isn't the first time you've endured this attack, and it won't be your last! Go Rose Batalliation!"

Rose Tentacles' ensnared Fish's mermaid, squeezing her into the graveyard. Wind kicked up throughout the arena.

_Fish: 3900_

_Akiza: 4000_

"Calamari only took 100 points of damage from that attack, but I've got a feeling that Black Rose's strategy is about to blossom into something far more terrifying!"

"He's right, for once. That was just the beginning!" Akiza faltered; Fish was giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying our mutual hatred of Sir Talks-A-Lot up there." Fish pointed to the announcer's booth.

Akiza's scowl lessened, but only for a moment. "Pathetic. You've got nothing to protect yourself with, so you turn to humor. Well, try laughing this off! Get ready for my Rose Tentacle's special ability that'll squeeze you into submission. Now you take damage for the four Ivy Tokens on your field." Akiza rested her free hand on her duel disk. "This is the part of the battle that I enjoy the most, because now I get to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Akiza! You get to watch the power of your tokens and monster 'bleed my lifepoints dry.' I've seen this a thousand times! Just get it over with!" Fish interrupted impatiently.

"With four Ivy Tokens planted on Calamari's field, Akiza can dish out a quadruple dosage of hurt! Looks like the fans are running for the exits! And who could blame them? Especially after witnessing the Black Rose's powers in her last duel! I wouldn't wanna be in Calamari's shoes right now!"

"Let's see if people keep picking on me after this! Get ready, Fish!" Akiza ignored the Oracle and her monster slashed through a token, and some lifepoints. More wind gusts blew through the arena, and the tentacle fastened itself onto Fish's arm.

_Fish: 3300_

_Akiza: 4000_

"Here's one more; attack!" Another token was destroyed and the tentacle wrapped around Fish's leg this time.

_Fish: 2700_

_Akiza: 4000_

"This is why I don't garden!" Fish said, cracking jokes despite the pain.

"You're not giving in yet?" Akiza asked, confused.

 

"Hell no!" Fish shouted back.

"Well, maybe this'll change your mind!" the third attack bore down on the next token, and curled itself around Fish's other leg.

_Fish: 2100_

_Akiza: 4000_

"You should know me better, Akiza. I won't give up, even if I lose! And unlike you, I've matured!"

* * *

 

Yusei snorted. "I'd hate to know what she was like _before_ she 'matured'. Please don't tell her I said that."

Lise frowned. "What is she  _doing?_ "

* * *

 

Fish was still talking. "You're acting like a scared little kid, lashing out at bullies. Well, guess what, Akiza, that makes  _you_ the bully! And I know you're better than that!"

Akiza emitted a low growl, inaudible to Fish. "I'm gonna enjoy this! Now ATTACK!" The last token turned to dust and the tentacle wrapped around Fish's waist, lifting her into the air. "Look at you up there! Hopeless and alone; no one can help you, and no one wants to! Now you understand what it feels like to be me in this cruel cold world!"

“I DO know! I know because we went through the same thing! All three of us did! But I got past it. And you should, too!"

“Shut up!” Akiza snarled. With a bang, Rose Tentacles slammed Fish back into the earth. A wind gust tore across the arena from the impact. Frightened fans cowered behind the seats in front of them.

Breathing heavily, Fish slowly got to her feet.

_Fish: 1500_

_Akiza: 4000_

* * *

"Okay," Lise took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. “I’m coming, Akiza, whether you like it or not.” When she opened her eyes they glowed along with her back and hands.

"Um, Lise?” Nothing. “Hello? Anybody in there?" Yusei waved his hand in front of Lise's face, but she remained immobile.

"Is she okay?" Luna worried, coming closer.

"Lise? Can you hear me?" Yusei persisted. He shook her slightly. Still nothing.

Luna's eyes were as round as the moon she was so frightened. "She isn't here."

“Then where is she?” Leo asked.

"I’ve got a pretty good idea," Yusei stated, eyeing the monitor.

* * *

"Hello? Akiza? HELLO?" Lise called, her voice echoing through the door room. Nobody answered. "Okay then. I’ll just have a look around then!”

She approached a door. She twisted the handle and a rush of wind blew her hair back. Inside was a grassy meadow filled with tons of black roses. Sunlight beat down on the blooming plant-life. The air smelled of flower petals.

"It's beautiful," Lise said, her sneakers fell into the cushiony surface of the grass.

More doors stood in the middle of the meadow. No rooms could be seen on the other side.

Suddenly Lise spun around. She scanned the grass and flowers warily. "Is anybody there?” Only wind answered her. “I thought I heard somebody, or something. Better keep moving." She pulled the nearest door open and walked through.

* * *

"Akiza, I want to help you. Lise wants to help you. We wanna be your friends again, and we're gonna use whatever means necessary to prove it to you! I’m summoning Enchanter of Mist in defense mode, and I'll lay two cards facedown."

"I enjoy people's misery. I like how it makes them feel, and I like how it makes me feel! Besides, if you really wan to take a trip down memory lane, I suggest you reflect on your own history! You were always the one to hurt the kids that picked on us. It didn't matter what horrible thing they said to us, you'd clean their clock and then squirm out of trouble. So don't talk to me about not hurting others, you hypocrite!" Akiza lashed back.

"I admit that I did those things and that it made me feel good. It made me feel like I was stronger and could control those kids, like I was better than them," Fish confessed. "But I was wrong. I was just hurting myself. I didn't feel good afterwards, and it certainly wasn't helping me! You have to stop, Akiza! Think what Mayoko would say right now!"

"I’m no fool. What kind of nonsense are you babbling on about? When you three disappeared from my life, I never wanted to see you again! Now I really plan on enjoying the rest of this duel by making you go through the same pain I did! Nothing you say can stop me!"

The glint of determination shone in Fish's eyes. All humor wiped itself away; despite the light-hearted outfit, Fish suddenly cut a terrifying figure. "Fine. You want to be the bad guy? Be the bad guy! If I have to do this the hard way, I will!"

* * *

 

 _What?_ Lise thought. _Fish, no! That wasn't the plan!_

But there was no way to communicate with the Oracle.


	23. The Oracle of the Sea versus the Black Rose Part 2

_Fish: 1500_

_Akiza: 4000_

"Well, Fish it's my turn and I'll be summoning my Copy Plant!" Akiza began confidently.

_(Copy Plant: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"Since my Rose Tentacles is a level six and my Copy Plant is already a level one, I don't need to use its special ability! I can Synchro Summon right now! I tune my Copy Plant with my Rose Tentacles to create Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza cried. "Get ready, Fish, because I'm about to activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By removing one Plant-type monster from play, I can switch your monster into attack mode and drain its attack points down to zero! Go, Black Rose Gale!"

"I activate my trap Parting the Sea! All battle damage for this turn is cut in half!" Fish countered, groaning in pain when the purple fire hit her.

_Fish: 300_

_Akiza: 4000_

"How pathetic. Still, you've managed to hang around for another turn. Make the most of yours, if you can; I end mine with two facedowns."

Wobbling a little from the force of the attack, Fish appeared uneasy. Suddenly, her hair stood on end, and the air filled with moisture.

Akiza's eyes widened. "A prophecy? Now?"

A bubble of water surrounded and engulfed Fish. When the water quickly evaporated, Fish stood wearing a gorgeous blue dress and slippers. The Oracle's eyes changed from brown to a glowing ocean blue. Her smile was asinine, revealing the true nature of the Oracle living inside Fish. "What a wonderful place this is, so full of humans to destroy. Hmm, but I guess my job prevents me. Oh well! Are you ready, Akiza dear?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." The two voices of the Oracle and Fish combined and harmonize perfectly, spouting a prophecy.

 

 

_Five from here shall set their sights_

_And five defeat in purple lights._

_Leave behind the cityscape_

_So one, as two, can fight the ape._

_The fallen king’s heart shall be stirred_

_As he combats the hummingbird._

_Although the stars will fall to light,_

_They will escape the spider’s bite._

_And twice the rose shall fight her foe,_

_The first, to see no final blow._

_The second time, the witch released_

_Shall vanquish that unholy beast._

_As for the fifth, the mark will show_

_If the Condor is forced below._

_To dark or light the world must bend…_

_But who shall triumph, in the end?_

 

  


 

"Do with that what you will. Ta ta!" And with a flash of blue, the Oracle vanished and left Fish in the dress; her t-shirt, jeans, and hat sat in a neat pile off to the side, conveniently free of any damage they had acquired in the duel.

* * *

Still inside Akiza's mind, Lise looked around. "Now where am I?"

The door she stepped through had led her to duel academy. A younger Akiza sat amidst students taking an exam. Her striking red hair made it easy to pick her out. The other students had given Akiza a wide birth. No one was within six feet of her. Obviously the teacher allowed the students to pick seats.

"Even then she didn't have any friends. Akiza, can you hear me?" Lise whispered, but to no avail.

A student rose from his seat. He walked right through Lise on his way to deliver his test to the teacher.

"Okay, that was weird.”

Shivering slightly, Lise found another door. This one sat just behind the teacher and roughly ten feet tall. The handle was at least half that. With difficulty, Lise dragged the door open wide enough for her to slip through.

"Oh that's just great," Lise complained. "I'm back in the door room. I guess I could go ba-" She cut herself off when the door she came through slammed shut and vanished. "Never mind then." White stars twinkled everywhere, creating the illusion of outer space.

An acid green door caught Lise's eye. She frowned suspiciously at it.

"All of the other doors in this room are red. Why is this door green?"

Curiosity got the best of her, and Lise decided to open the door. She walked through, expecting to hit ground, but slipped through the doorway and fell downwards faster and faster.

"OKAY, BAD IDEA!"

* * *

"I don't know what just happened, folks," the MC said shakily, "but it seems to have calmed down now! Poetry hour's over!"

Fish shook her head and looked around. "Whoa, what happened? My head feels like jello--ah, shit.  _She_ was here, wasn't she?" Fish picked at the dress, scowling. "How many times have I told her that  _I don't duel in dresses?_ Now I look  _girly!_ Why can't she take her wardrobe with her?"

Akiza ignored Fish's rant.  _The rose...could that be me? But what did it mean? What am I going to have to do?_

"Okay, it's my turn, right?" Fish was back to her normal, albeit slightly grumpy self. "I play two spells! The first one is called Pain and Sorrow! For each monster in the graveyard, I _gain_ 500 lifepoints and you _lose_ 500 lifepoints! We've both got two; Wall of Ivy doesn't count since you removed it from play!"

_Fish: 2300_

_Akiza: 2000_

"Whoa! In just one turn, Calamari was able to turn the tables! Now she has more lifepoints than Akiza!"

"I told you my name is FISH! Get it right or shut up!" Fish yelled up at the MC's booth. "Anyway, I now summon Chance Starfish!"

A whimsical starfish, bright purple and the size of a giant squid swam out of hiding. The Great Barrier Reef field spell swirled around the monster playfully.

_(Chance Starfish: Atk: 1500 Def: 1100)_

"I use my Starfish's ability! I roll a six-sided die! If it lands on an even number, I can use its ability twice, to Special Summon a level four or below monster, but if it lands on an odd number, I can't use the ability again until next turn!"

"You're going to leave everything to chance?" Akiza asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep!" Fish chirped. "You're worth it! Here we go!"

A dice appeared in front of the Starfish, spinning and spinning. It came ever closer to the floor of the field.

 _Come on, even number! Please be a 2! Please be a 4! Please be a 6!_ Fish prayed.

The cracking sound the dice made was dulled by the water. Both Akiza and Fish peered anxiously at the result.

"YES! It's a two! I use Chance Starfish's effect to add Electric Eel to the field!"

_(Electric Eel: Atk: 1300 Def: 1600)_

"My Eel was Special Summoned, and you know what that means, Akiza! You lose 200 lifepoints!"

_Fish: 2300_

_Akiza: 1800_

Akiza's expression didn't even change. "That's supposed to scare me? I know all your tricks, and you know all of mine. This is just a rematch for the both of us."

"I'm offended, Akiza. Do you really think I didn't tweak my strategy at all? I now Special Summon Aqua Fairy!"

A dainty and petite fairy roughly six inches tall shimmers into view. The fairy's dress swirled around her unnaturally, like water itself. The fairy's white hair was set with a small up-side-down triangle serving as a headband and crown in one.

_(Aqua Fairy: Atk: 400 Def: 800)_

"Now I tune my Fairy with my Starfish and Eel in order to Synchro Summon! Emerge from the deepest depths of the ocean, and lay waste to all who destroy your sanctuary! I summon Sapphire Sea Dragon!" Fish's ace monster joined Akiza's out on the field. Even the audience could tell one huge showdown was about to go down. "I'll use my fairy's ability to draw a card from my deck, because I used it as a tuner. I end my turn with a facedown."

"Then I'm up." Akiza drew her card. "And I think I'll use my dragon's ability one more time! I remove from play my Dark Verger in order to set your dragon's attack points to zero!"

The flowery dragon used its purple vines to ensnare Fish's water dragon, forcing it to become useless in the next battle. "Now go Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

"Not so fast! I play Negate Attack! This card cancels the battle phase!" Fish countered in the nick of time.

Black Rose's attack arced around Sapphire Sea Dragon, but it didn't stop there. Instead, the attack slammed into the audience, forcing crowd members to flee their seats.

"Do you know how much those seats cost me? You're gonna pay for this!" one man yelled out. An entire column of seats was in shambles.

"She's dangerous!"

"They're both freaks!"

"Freak! Freak! Freak!" the audience took up the chant.

"Just keep going, keep hurting me. I know it makes you feel good, but I'm gonna show you what real pain is like! My whole life I tried to ignore everyone, but you can't ignore them forever! This time I'm not gonna stand here and take it! I'm making them stop!" Akiza decreed, a demented look of happiness and madness crossed her face.

"Akiza, you can't! I won't let you! That's not the real you!"

"Oh, and you think you know me? You think you can tell me what to feel? I tried having friends, remember? You were one of them, and look how great that turned out! Having friends isn't an option for me, or for any of these so-called signers! Our fate is to be alone! I can never have friends again and I don't care! It's amazing how little you care about another person's feelings when you can live behind a wall of plaster and paint. Even if it is just the size of your face, so I dueled with it. I WON with it! And I lived with it. Some people think it's time to ditch the mask and move on and to show everybody who I really am. Maybe then people wouldn't be so afraid of me, and maybe then I could live a normal life! Or as close to normal as freaks like us can get, maybe even have a friend, but you heard everybody here! Eighty thousand people are shouting that they're afraid of me!"

"And they're not afraid of me too, of Lise? Akiza, I just changed personalities and clothes in a bubble of water! You think that's normal? You think people are gonna wanna be my friend after all this?"

"What're you trying to say? I need my mask! Why don't you stop trying to help me?"

"I can't! I know you! I know and understand everything you've gone through! My parents didn't want me either! They beat me, and hurt me, and told me I didn't deserve friends! But I found you! I found you and Lise! People like me with unusual abilities that just wanted others that could push away the pain! That way we didn't have to hide anymore! We could be ourselves!"

"You're wrong."

"Don't wear that mask! I play the quickplay spell Payback! By paying 800 lifepoints, I can destroy one monster on the field! And I think I'll destroy the only monster you've got!"

_Fish: 1500_

_Akiza: 1800_

The psychic's dragon went up in smoke. Akiza pulled her mask out. "Sorry, but I need it. Without the mask, it's too easy to be hurt."

"But…" Fish began to protest, and realized it was no use. _I'll just have to get through to her another way. Lise, you better not be laying down on the job!_

* * *

"WHOA!" Lise screamed as she fell through the never ending black abyss.

The ground rushed up to meet her. "Ow," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled. "No, that's all right. I'm okay, I broke the fall with my face." Grumbling to herself, she stood up and brushed herself off. "Um…hello?"

"You shouldn't be here," a sad voice whispered.

"What?"

"You need to go."

"Who are you? Where are you?" Wildly spinning around, Lise attempted to locate the disembodied voice. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand touched her shoulder. "Oh, it's just you, Akiza."

"Leave now. You shouldn't be here."

"But why? I'm here to help you! What is this place?"

“The seal.”

“The seal? Whattaya mean?”

“Sayer put this here. It seals off my powers, or at least the worst of them,” Akiza said quietly.

“Akiza,” Lise spoke gravely. “This feels evil, it doesn’t feel like a normal seal.”

“You don’t know Sayer like I do! He wouldn’t trick me like that. He’s my friend!”

“You’re my friend too!” Lise reached out her hand.

"I'm your friend?" the redhead whispered, hardly able to believe it.

"Yeah, and I never stopped! I really missed you! I want my real friend back! The girl who loved dueling and playing with me!" Lise's blue eyes desperately searched Akiza's brown ones.

"But I was told…people told me…"

"They can't speak for me and Fish. Listen to us! Let us tell you personally how we feel!"

* * *

"Akiza!"

"Shut up!" the psychic yelled back, voice muffled by the mask. "It's my move, and I'll be playing Ivy Shackles! But next I'll be activating Magic Planter! So by removing my Ivy Shackles from play I get to activate two more facedowns! Next I'll play one of them; Dark Tuning!"

_Fish: 1500_

_Akiza: 1000_

"For the low price of 800 lifepoints, I can summon any Synchro Monster from my graveyard! I'm bringing back Black Rose Dragon! I'm not done yet! I equip Wicked Reborn to my dragon! She won't be able to attack this turn, but she'll come back when she's been destroyed after each and every round! Now Black Rose Dragon, I'll use your special ability once more to send that water dragon's attack to zero!"

Fish angrily chewed on her cheek. _She's just blindly attacking me now! I don't even think she cares about winning anymore! What's she doing?_

"Now I summon Pheonixian Seed in attack mode! Next, I'll use its special ability to summon Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis! Go Black Rose Dragon; attack!"

"Not yet! I play my Waterstone's ability! By sending it to the graveyard this card lets me send one of your monster's attack points to zero! And who better than your Black Rose Dragon! Now neither dragon has any attack points!"

Both dragons collided, destroying each other.

"You forget my Amaryllis, Fish! She can still attack you!"

"True, but not if I play my other monster's ability! From my hand, I can discard Poisonous Jellyfish to bring back my Sapphire Sea Dragon from the graveyard! The bad part of my Jellyfish's ability is that since my dragon is a level seven, I have to send seven cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. Still want to continue your attack?"

"I'll pass, but I'll end my turn with a facedown. And that means my dragon comes back as well! This is the beginning of your end! Since Black Rose is back, I'll play a trap: Overdue Miline! This gives my dragon an extra thousand attack points! Now from 2400 it goes up to 3400!" Akiza bounced right back.

"Dang, you sure haven't lost any skills, Akiza! Just when I think I can win this, you make things difficult!" Fish quipped, throwing a compliment in there.

"Just make your move. Being nice to me won't get you anywhere!"

Fish shrugged. "At least I tried. I guess the only way through to you is with my cards and through your mind!"

"My mind…" Akiza said blankly. Her face was unreadable through the mask.

"Here I go! I draw!" _Sweet! I think I can win this!_ "I equip my dragon with Dragon's Pearl! This gives my dragon 600 more attack points! Now it's at 3000! I'll end with two facedowns!"

"That's disappointing!" Akiza didn't even think about what she was doing anymore. "Black Rose Dragon attack! Eliminate that dragon once and for all!"

_Fish: 1100_

_Akiza: 1000_

Akiza's mask chipped and a jagged line raked across from below the nose, exposing Akiza's smiling mouth. The psychic's mark flashed and burned bright red on her arm.

"You're sign!" Fish's mouth dropped open.

"No! It's not real! It doesn't exist!" Akiza insisted, squeezing her arm in an attempt to wring the mark off.

"It _is_ real, Akiza! It's part of you! You can't get rid of something that's a part of you! You're not a witch, and you're not a freak! It means there are other people like you who can be your friend! And why wouldn't they? You're beautiful! But nobody can see it when you wear that mask!"

"I'm not beautiful! I never was! People don't like me! This mark is the cause of all my suffering!"

"Are you kidding, Akiza? 'I'm not beautiful' my ass! Out of the three of us you got everything! You got the body, the face, the personality, everything! You just have to share it!"

Akiza's teeth gritted and even though half of her mask was on, Fish could tell she was grimacing. "So just accept me? Embrace myself? Forget the past and move on? The only thing I know is hate!" At the redhead's words, her energy stabilizer flew out of her hair. Red locks fell across her already partially concealed face. "Pheonixian Cluster Amaryllis attack!"

"I play one of my facedowns, Call of the Haunted! I choose to bring back from the graveyard: Sapphire Sea Dragon!"

"Ha! That won't help you! Next round, I win and you lose! You wasted your time trying to stop me, but that became your undoing!"

* * *

"Fish said I'm beautiful! I’m beautiful?"

"Yes," Lise smiled warmly at her friend. "You are, Akiza, and I'm jealous."

"I don't entirely believe you," Akiza sighed. "But thanks, EK…"

"Actually, I go by Lise now. I missed you so much.”

"But why? I hurt you and Fish! All I ever do is hurt my friends.”

"Sometimes friends hurt each other. It's what we do," Lise shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can change. You can't stop me."

"Don't you get it...?"

* * *

Lise and Fish spoke in unison. "We never wanted to stop you. We wanted to save you!"

* * *

 

"What?"

"I play my facedown, Rebirth Beach! This trap card allows me to deal damage when a water monster is resurrected from the graveyard! Now you lose lifepoints for each of my dragon's attack points!"

_Fish: 1100_

_Akiza: 0000_

A wave of water swooped over Akiza, drowning out the last of her lifepoints. She looked up, and her mask fell off.

"That's right. I'm crying…" Akiza whispered, falling to her knees.

"Akiza…" Fish stepped forward to comfort her friend.

"I think you've done enough damage for today, Ms. Ukara," Sayer said, stepping onto the field and placing his large brown coat on Akiza's shoulders. She smiled up at him adoringly. "It's alright. You tried. Next time you'll do better."

The crowd jeered and taunted as Akiza was led off the field.

Fish watched her friend walk away sadly. Lise smiled sorrowfully, mentally hugged her friend, and slipped silently out of Akiza's mind.

"And the winner is...Calamari Ukara!"

"Hey, Sea Witch!" someone in the crowd yelled. "Why don't you run off with that psychic freak?"

"Sea Witch? You mean Sea  _Bitch_!"

"Get out of here, freak!"

Fish picked up her pile of clothes and walked barefoot across the stadium. Before she ducked into the exit, she flicked her wrist, splashing a small amount of water in the faces of her taunters. She smiled to herself as they spluttered.


	24. Time of the Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This took forever to write and upload! I'm SO sorry it took me so long! I do not plan on doing that anytime soon! I just had writers block for the longest time…Anyway, here we go! Here is chapter 24…I think…Anyway, I am making this one entirely up! I hope you guys like this one…I DO NOT own Yugioh 5ds in any way, shape, or form. This is merely for fun! I hope you guys like it! ENJOY!)

"Fish won!" Luna cried jubilantly.

Leo grinned and high fived his sister. Yusei smiled grimly, and returned quickly back to a frown.

"Hey, why are you guys so happy?" Lise asked, coming out of her trance.

"You're up!" Leo exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Lise?" Luna dashed over as quickly as her small legs could take her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys?"

“Yusei said you were in Akiza's mind!" Leo blurted.

"Yeah, we were worried," Luna added helpfully. She joined Lise and Yusei on the couch, and Leo tried to follow, but his couch access was denied when both Yusei and Lise rose to her feet.

Lise jabbed her thumb back at Yusei. "You mean this guy here was worried?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, we all were."

"Is that weird?" Leo asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hell yeah. No way was Yusei worried. He’s got the best poker face ever.”

"Say what?" Yusei protested loudly.

"Yeah! You've got a permanent frown! You're so serious."

"He was kinda frowning, but his eyebrows were all scrunched together," Luna piped up.

"You guys wanna know what I used to call him when we were little?" Lise smiled mischievously.

"Don't tell them…" Yusei pleaded futilely.

"I used to call him a robot!"

Both twins contemplated Yusei's facial expression for a second or two.

"Come on, really? Did you have to tell them that?” Yusei complained.

"It is hard to tell if you're happy or not,” Luna admitted.

"Yep," Leo agreed shortly. His foot tapped faster and faster as his patience grew thinner and thinner.

Behind Yusei's back Lise made an exaggerated no emotions face. Her expression didn't change when she passed her hand across her face. Luna giggled openly, while Leo continued to scowl.

"What're you-that's not what I look like!" Yusei shouted, his face was a slight shade of pink.

Lise stopped and laughed too.

"Well, you're in a good mood," Yusei speculated darkly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I am, actually,” Lise teased.

"You're blocking the couch!" Leo whined, his patience snapping, he shoved Lise out of his way.

Knocked off balance, she toppled straight into the unsuspecting Yusei. The two of them landed hard on the floor. Unaware of what he caused, Leo asserted himself on the couch beside his sister.

“Ow,” Lise winced, rubbing her forehead.

“That hurt,” Yusei agreed, grimacing.

“Sorry,” Lise blushed furiously. _He’s so close!_

_Uh…what do I do? She's close enough that I could…I could just…_

"Sorry," Lise repeated, not meeting his eyes, and pushing herself up. Her blond hair fell around their faces like a curtain.

"Lise?!" Yusei burst out quickly, not wanting her to get up just yet.

“Yeah?” She paused and stared uncertainly.

“Um…”

"Ahem…" A voice out of their line of sight fake coughed. Lise tilted her head up, and Yusei arched his neck to be able to change his gaze to check behind him. "What're you two doing?" Fish asked suspiciously, her nostrils flaring.

“Nothing!”

Luna rolled her eyes. “My dumb brother pushed them.” She smiled at her two friends as they helped each other up.

“Sorry,” Leo muttered sheepishly.

"It's fine,” Lise said, redder than ever.

Fish checked her non-existent watch on her wrist. "Lise, I'm pretty sure you're dueling next!"

"Oh right, gotta go, bye!" Hurriedly, Lise waved to the twins and barreled out of the room with Fish right behind her.

Confused, Leo watched her go. "What's her deal?"

"Leo, you're such an idiot," Luna rolled her eyes at her brother's ignorance.

"What?"

"If you can't find out for yourself then I'm not telling you."

"Fine…"

* * *

"What was that about?" Fish fired the second she and Lise were alone.

"Leo just pushed me and we fell. Nothing happens!" Lise insisted, still red. She pulled on her turbo-dueling gear.

"Right, uh huh," Fish rolled her eyes doubtfully. “Stay away from him wouldja?"

"Stay away from who?"

Stiffening, Fish directed a glance that would have incinerated Yusei on the spot. "Nobody. Mind your own business."

"Okay then…I stayed long enough to check out the next match. You two are dueling each other."

Fish's stormy mood changed into elation. "All right! This is great! This'll be the rematch of a century!"

Lise smiled nervously. "I wish we were turbo dueling. It’s easier to tune people out with the wind in my ears.”

“I’m actually glad you’re not turbo dueling,” Yusei crossed his arms, serious mode fully activated. “I want to keep your dragon powers under wraps as long as possible.”

“I could handle it. I’m used to insults.”

Yusei raised an eyebrow. “You weren’t yesterday.”

“That was different,” Lise reddened slightly. “They were insulting you, not me…”

“Still,” Yusei smiled, his cheeks turning pink, and pointed at her palms. “I’ll feel a lot better if you can get through this without glowing.”

“You and me both. I just hate all those people staring at me…"

“I’ll be watching the whole time,” Yusei said.

“Please don’t,” Lise responded.

Yusei smirked. "Can't get rid of me that easily.”

"I wish. Now shoo!” Fish waved her hand at him. "Don't tempt me to freeze your insides."

Lise laughed at Yusei’s expression and pulled out a hair elastic to tie her hair back with.

“I’ll take that,” Yusei snatched the hair band and waved it in his fingers.

"Hey, give it back!" Lise reached for it, but Yusei kept it well out of her reach. "No fair! You're taller than me! Gimme!"

"No way!" Yusei teased. "Besides, you look better with your hair down!"

"I do?" Lise asked, cocking a curious eyebrow.

It took a couple seconds for his words to register in Yusei's brain. "Never mind,” he flushed pink.

Lise laughed and shook her head. “You are such an idiot.”

Fish raised an eyebrow at Yusei’s goofy grin. _That boy REALLY wants me to kill him…_ "Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

"And now we will begin our eighth duel! First up; it's the water witch, the seafaring squid, the fishy female, it's Ms. Calamari!"

"They got my name wrong AGAIN!" Fish griped rising up to the duel field.

"And her opponent is the pyromaniac, the fire wielder, the daughter of flames, Elizabeth Kururugi!"

Lise cringed openly at the sound of her real name.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei asked, his eyebrows furrowing worriedly.

"Not at all," Lise replied, trying to be brave. "But it should be interesting. Oh," she reached into her jacket pocket and handed Yusei a small pendant. “Can you keep this safe for me? It was my mom’s and I don’t want it breaking.”

“Absolutely.”

“Thanks,” Lise turned to meet the cheering people in the stadium.

* * *

 _You can do this, Lise, just relax. Ignore all those people. This is a duel against Fish!_ Fish flashed Lise a thumbs up and then went cross-eyed at the cheesiness of the gesture. Lise laughed and activated her duel gear. _This is gonna be fun!_

"Let’s duel!”

"I summon Defender of the Fire Queen in defense mode!" Lise began.

_(Defender of the Fire Queen: Atk: 700 Def: 1500)_

"I end my turn with a facedown card!" The red armored knight knelt noisily before Lise, his armor clanking with every move.

"It's my turn then!" Fish announced. "I play Greedy Treasure Hunter! For every water monster in my hand, you lose 300 lifepoints!"

_Lise: 3400_

_Fish: 4000_

"Next, I summon Water Stone in attack mode! Wipe out her Defender!"

_(Water Stone: Atk: 1000 Def: 0000)_

The water stone collided with Lise's knight, sending yellow shards of destroyed monster everywhere.

"I play my Defender's ability!" Lise said.  "When he's destroyed, I can special summon Fire Princess from my hand or deck!"

_(Fire Princess: Atk: 2000 Def: 1100)_

"And now it's my turn!" Lise cried. "Fire Princess, attack Fish's Water Stone!"

_Lise: 3400_

_Fish: 3000_

"I'll play one more facedown and end my turn!"

"Thank you, now I can go! I summon Iceberg Stronghold in defense mode!"

_(Iceberg Stronghold: Atk: 400 Def: 2400)_

"I'll end my turn with a face down!"

Lise drew a card. "I'll play the spell Fiery Vengeance! For each fire-type monster in my graveyard, you take 500 points of damage! I might only have one, but I'll do what I can for now! That’s my turn."

_Lise: 3400_

_Fish: 2500_

Fish smirked. "Seriously? I would've saved that a little longer. I guess it's your loss. I play Double Summon, so I can normal summon twice this turn! I summon Aqua Fairy and Chance Starfish!"

_(Aqua Fairy: Atk: 400 Def: 800)_

_(Chance Starfish: Atk: 1500 Def: 1100)_

"This isn't good," Lise mused, biting her lip.

"Now I tune my Iceberg Stronghold with my Chance Starfish and Aqua Fairy! Time for my favorite dragon to say hello! I synchro summon Sapphire Sea Dragon!" Fish grinned enormously as her dragon took to the sky. Its shadow completely cloaked Lise in shadow as it bore down on her.

_(Sapphire Sea Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

"And that's just the beginning! I'll play my facedown card Rushing Through the Rapids! For this turn, my dragon's attack points double! Now she has 4800! Now attack Lise's Princess! Douse those flames!"

_Lise: 600_

_Fish: 2500_

"Unfortunately, that's all for this turn. I play a facedown." Fish smiled, enjoying every minute of the duel.

* * *

"She took a major hit!" Luna gasped.

Leo shook his head. "I don't think she can win now guys…"

"She can win," Yusei contradicted. "She’s smiling.”

Leo cocked his head to the side and glanced back at the monitor. "She _is_ smiling! Why is she smiling?"

* * *

"Oh, shit, look who's smiling." Fish narrowed her eyes. "No monsters, and you're smiling. That's not good."

Lise grinned wider. "You really should read the card, Fish."

"We're standing, like, fifteen feet apart! How the hell am I supposed to read from this distance?"

Lise ignored her. "When Fire Princess is destroyed by battle, I can special summon Fire Queen in attack mode!"

_(Fire Queen: Atk: 2200 Def: 700)_

"It’s my turn now! I summon Solar Butterfly! Since she was successfully summoned, I can draw two cards from my deck! Now I tune my Butterfly with my Queen in order to synchro summon Crimson Starburst Dragon!"

_(Crimson Starburst Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 3000)_

Lise's fiery hot dragon joined Fish's elegant water dragon on the field. The two beasts contrasted blatantly in appearance.

"I play my facedown card, Drown! This card 'drowns' your monster's ability, negating it for as long as it’s face up on the field!" Fish countered, triumphantly.

“In that case,” Lise opened a special compartment of her duel disk. “I think it’s time for a change of scenery! I play the field spell Active Volcano!” Hot lava spouted up like a geyser, and small cavernous wall erupted from the edges, until it really looked like the girls were dueling in the mouth of a volcano. Now every monster on the field that isn’t a pyro type loses 300 attack points each turn this card is in play. I end with a face down card. You’re up,” Lise said.

Fish drew her card. “It’s my move! Let’s see now. I know! I summon out Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode."

* * *

 

"No way! An Elemental Hero? Just like Jaden Yuki!" Leo clapped his hands enthusiastically.

"Leo, careful!" Luna sighed as her brother narrowly missed elbowing her in the face. "Sorry, Yusei, he gets really excited about older cards."

"It'll be interesting to see if this 'older card' will be of any use," Yusei said, eyes fixed on the duel.

* * *

 

Back on the field, Fish continued her turn. "Next, I’ll play the spell Erosion Fingers! When I successfully summon a water monster to my field, this card shuffles my deck and I can draw another card. If the card is a monster, I can instantly summon it. Let's see here...aha!  This is Squiddles, a monster, so he can join Bubbleman!”

_(Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Atk: 800 Def: 1200)_

_(Squiddles: Atk: 800 Def: 300)_

“I’m far from through, though! I play Sapphire Sea Dragon’s special ability, letting me sacrifice Squiddles to deal you 800 points of damage! You’ve lost this duel, Lise!”

* * *

“Lise has 600 lifepoints,” Leo counted off on his fingers. “So that means…”

“It means if Fish’s plan works, then Lise won’t have any lifepoints left,” Luna clarified.

Yusei grit his teeth worriedly. “Come on, Lise, I know you can win.”

* * *

Lise just stood, staring at the water ball of damage coming at her. She reached for a card in her hand, smirking. “I play Fireheart’s special ability! By sending him from my hand to the graveyard, I can halve all damage I take for this turn!”

_Lise: 200_

_Fish: 2500_

Fish scowled, irritated. “Well, fuck you, too. I guess I'll end there."

“I draw, and I’ll equip my dragon with the spell Lightning Strike! With this, I don’t need Starburst’s special ability, because my spell will double its attack points!”

_(Crimson Starburst Dragon: Atk: ~~2500~~ 5000 Def: 3000)_

“But…but…”

"Crimson Starburst Dragon, attack Sapphire Sea Dragon! End this duel with Blazing Inferno!"

Lise: 200

Fish: 0000

"That was a really great duel, Fish. I got so caught up, I completely forgot about the crowd!”

Fish stood up and faced her friend. She glared piercingly at Lise, and then laughed. “Man, I shoulda won that duel! But oh well, I guess it's your story..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just rambling. I'm not happy about losing, Lise, so don't expect me to congratulate you. Just do what you need to do in this tournament and make my loss worthwhile, got it?"

Lise grinned widely. “I'll make sure of it!"

As the two girls walked off the field, Fish through an arm around Lise and tugged her close. "Oh, and do me a couple of favors," she whispered. "One, if you have to face Yusei, kick his ass for me. And two, be careful around Goodwin. That guy gives me the creeps."

Lise looked sideways at her best friend, and a chill ran up her spine. If Fish was getting a bad feeling about Goodwin...well, things might be worse than originally planned.


	25. Collision of the Horizon Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow…I think this is the 25th chapter! Wow…I said that already, but who cares! Here we go! Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is NOT mine. My OC's, however, are. THIS IS PURELY FOR ENJOYMENT! Oh, and if you don't like my story, then for God's sake don't read it! Hope you do, ENJOY! )The title is named as such because Yusei's eyes are the color of the ocean, and Lise's are the color of the sky...^^))

"Awesome dueling!" Leo congratulated when the two made it back inside. He held his hand up and both girls high fived him.

"I'm sorry you lost," Luna mentioned tentatively, approaching Fish.

"Yes well, I let technicalities get in the way," Fish sniffed indignantly at Luna's words of comfort as if it was the most dishonorable defeat she could have had. "I can't believe I let myself lose to someone like her!"

At that moment, Yusei chose to join them. Fish immediately turned a chilling glare on him. "I may have lost, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Yusei. We'll duel some other time, and I won't lose!" Without a second glance, Fish stomped away...then turned back around to sit on the couch. 

"Uh, what just happened?" Leo asked.

"No clue,” Yusei remarked, annoyed.

"She just likes to be dramatic," Lise said.

"Um, I'd like your attention please!" the MC's voice boomed throughout the stadium. "The next and final match before the finale is going to be delayed due to a damaged track. We appreciate your patience as we fix the stadium. We expect everything to be finished in roughly two hours. Thank you!"

"Well, since we have time to kill, let's go see the city," Fish suggested. "You haven't seen the city in ten years, Lise, and Yusei only showed you the shitty parts. We should see MY favorite places!"

"Ours too!" Leo added, just for good measure.

Yusei shrugged. "Couldn't hurt, I guess. Since we're both in the finals, it doesn't matter if we're late."

"Good point.”

"Great!" Without another word, Fish grabbed Lise and dragged her outside the stadium doors. She scanned the area with a silly/serious expression. "This way," she decided after a second.

"Fish is weird,” Luna said quietly, following Fish's lead.

"First stop; Odds and Ends!" Fish escorted the group into a small shop filled with mountains of random items. "I like this place cuz' you never know what you'll find! Oh, and it's fun to get lost in all the piles of stuff."

"Speak for yourself!" Lise joked. “I’ll get lost in two seconds.”

“It’ll be a new record,” Yusei teased.

"Wow," Luna breathed, and walks off to explore one of the shop's corners.

"Wait for me!" Leo cried, scurrying after his sister.

Lise smiled and yawned, selecting a separate pathway and observing the knick knacks everywhere. Yusei tagged along behind her, his hands in his pockets.

“They’ve got everything,” Lise observed. She crossed to a small coffee table littered with small tourist type trinkets. She suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. “They have US President condoms! Oh my God!”

“And a large assortment of weird hats,” Yusei smiled widely and placed a top hat on Lise’s head.

Lise threw a paperboy hat on Yusei. “It suits you.”

“And, hey, for once my hair’s flat. Uh Lise?”

“Over here!”

Yusei turned around and found Lise in front of a large rack of stuffed animals. She was hugging the biggest one, a pink octopus, to her chest. “It’s so cute and squishy!”

“Is it soft?”

“Uhm-hmmm,” Lise squished the octopus into her cheek and then Yusei’s.

“Yep, fluffy as hell.”

"Lise!" Fish barged in, interrupting Lise and Yusei’s laughter. “I’ve found something you might like!” She raced off without checking that she was indeed being followed.

“Shit, she’s gone,” Lise grumbled, putting the stuffed octopus back. “Wish me luck.”

"I’ll come with, make sure you _don’t_ get lost,” Yusei chuckled. He collected their hats and replaced them.

“Thanks, but this thing better be worth it,” Lise grumbled.

Yusei lead the way through the stacks of stuff and Lise kept an eye out for Fish. They finally zeroed in on her when she thought to put up a hand above the piles of junk.

"There you are!" Fish huffed when they finally found her. “Oh, and look, you brought Crabhair. Oh well. So you know how you’re always tying your bangs back, Lise?”

“Yeah.”

“Is it annoying?”

“Do you even have to ask?"

Cheerfully, Fish presented an array of headbands. “So? Good idea, right? And, bonus, no hair tie!”

"Great idea!"

Fish’s grin brightened delightedly. “Okay, so I thought we could start with the blue one since it’d go with your eyes best and compliments your orange.” She kept talking and handing Lise headband after headband.

"That one,” Yusei spoke up firmly.

“The black one?” Fish glared daggers that Yusei chose to ignore. "But that's boring! Besides, I don't want you giving us fashion advice. You look like you're trying to pull of the coattails of doom with a short-ass coat!"

“Black does go with everything, but I dunno,” Lise frowned thoughtfully. The headband was simple, with a tiny clasp on the left for a splash of colored accessory. “It kinda looks like it’s missing a piece.”

"I like it," Yusei said, shrugging.

"Then you get it!" Fish huffed.

“All right, all right, cut it out before we're kicked out of the store," Lise said. She took the headband from Fish. "Look, I'll get the blue one  _and_ the black one, okay?"

"Let me do it!" Fish said. "I bet I can get a discount on the black one, since it's broken. Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Rubbing her hands together sinisterly, Fish disappeared among the stacks.

Yusei rose from his chair and set off when Lise joined him. “She’s a weird one, but she does like her pseudo-baby.”

Lise palm-heel struck the side of his head, slightly offended but also teasingly. “Don’t you dare start calling me that.”

“What? Psuedo-baby?”

Leo suddenly came barreling past them with Luna right on his heels.

"Leo isn't sharing!" Luna whined.

"Because I found it, and NOT you!” Leo paused and Luna took her chance to snatch her brother’s discovery. “What’re you two doing?”

“Nothing!”

“Knowing you two, it’s never nothing,” Fish returned and handed Lise her new headbands. “By the way, we’re leaving.”

“Aw,” Leo and Luna whined, the latter putting back her toy.

Lise shook her blond hair loose and slipped the headband back on. Only Fish noticed Yusei's face turning a darker shade of pink.

"I'm hungry!" Leo whined.

"You're ALWAYS hungry!" Luna pointed out.

Fish pointed to a small shop down the street. "We can eat there."

"Ew Leo, quit drooling!" Luna shrieked, stepping away from her brother as Fish rolled her eyes and purposefully entered the shop.

"I remember this place! My mom took us here once!" Lise smiled brightly, which contrasted greatly with the dark toned room.

"Exactly," Fish said with a wink. "I'll pay so get whatever you want. Except for you," she pointed at Yusei.

"Why me?"

"Because I don't like you. Why should I do anything nice for you?"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm not hungry anyway."

Luna shook her head. "No, it's fine. We'll pay."

Leo shot his sister a look. "We will?"

"Of course! Mom and Dad are rich, so why shouldn't we pay?"

"I just want bubble tea, then. Strawberry," Lise said, scouting out a table.

"Kay!"

A bit moody, Yusei found a booth that would fit the five of them. He stared without really caring at nothing in particular. Lise joined him a few seconds later, taking the seat across from him.

"Want a fortune cookie?"

"Huh?" The dark-haired boy turned to face Lise and the cookie she was offering. Her smile was wider than earlier. "Um, sure, but don't you have to pay for these?"

"Nope. They're free. Don't tell Fish or she'll eat ALL of them," Lise laughed and removed her fortune without breaking the cookie.

"Aren't you supposed to break the cookie first?" Yusei asked, looking at his doubtfully.

"They say if you can get your fortune out without breaking the cookie the fortune will come true! At least, that's what my mom told me."

Fish and the twins slid into the seats beside Lise and Yusei.

"Okay, here's your bubble tea," Fish said, plunking the drink down on the table.

"Thanks," Lise grinned and started sucking down strawberry flavoring and tapioca bubbles. "So good!"

"I tried one of those before," Leo said distastefully. "It was gross."

"To each their own,” Lise shrugged.

"What's your fortune?"

Lise glanced at the small sheet of paper. "'You will be pleasantly surprised in the near future.'"

"Lame."

"Leo, be nice!"

"Sorry, what about Yusei?"

"'Satisfaction can come in unsuspecting places.' Not so bad."

Fish choked on her soda, trying not to laugh.

"So, Fish, where are you living now?" Lise asked. "Not with your parents, I hope."

"Nah, I ran away from home when I was ten. Best decision I ever made." Fish expertly scooped up rice with her chopsticks. "I located my grandparents and stayed with them. They live on the outskirts of the city, by the way. We should visit sometime!"

Luna and Leo exchanged a glance, and the latter asked, "So what's the deal with your parents?"

"Leo! You don't just ask people that!"

"Don't worry about it. I never liked my parents anyway, the damn drunkards. My grandparents are pretty cool, though. No idea how they managed to raise such an awful kid."

"What about your parents Lise?" Luna asked kindly.

Instantly, her expression fell. "Um, both of my parents are dead…"

"Same," Yusei added.

"No one asked you, Yusei," Fish said.

"Sorry," Luna apologized, looking a little guilty.

"You didn't know. It isn't a big deal," Yusei said passively.

Lise bit her straw. _I don't think he means what he said…His voice sounded nonchalant but his eyes are hard…_

"Can I try that?" Yusei quickly changed subject.

"The bubble tea?"

"Yeah."

Lise smiled again, and pushed her drink over. "Sure, have a sip while I go to the bathroom. Be right back!" She slid out of the booth and walked to the bathrooms.

"This is good," Yusei remarked when he tried the tea. He thoughtfully stared at the ceiling, draining the cup's contents little by little.

The second the bathroom door locked Fish had a mischievous and conniving smile on her face. The twins caught on before Yusei.

"You sure are drinking that pretty fast," she commented innocently.

"Yeah?"

"Mooching off of other people's food, is that a hobby of yours? Or do you just like using straws used by pretty girls?"

Yusei froze and lowered the cup as Fish laughed. 

"What…what're you talking about?" Yusei's voice had a nervous edge to it.

"I mean that she drank out of the cup, and you drank out of the cup. That's indirect kissing. I wonder…What'll you do when she comes back and finishes off her tea?"

Luna's eyes glittered. "Do you like-like Lise?"

Yusei sighed and put his head in his hands. "I don't know…"

"Ya don't know! Whattaya mean ya don't know?" Fish exploded. Her unfriendly attitude had returned. Obviously they were all ignoring Leo.

"What doesn't he know?"

Everyone froze. Confused, Lise sat back in her seat. "Um, did I miss something?"

"You could say that," Fish replied. She watched Yusei closely. He in turn watched Lise put the straw back to her lips and empty her cup. His face had gone from pink to red.

Trying to lighten the mood, Leo piped up. "I can't wait to see Lise and Yusei duel! It's gonna be SO cool!"

Yusei latched onto the next subject change like a drowning man that had found a life preserver. "I'm looking forward to it, too."

"Yeah!" Lise blurted. "This time I can finally beat you!"

"Come on, this isn't like when we were kids."

"I know, back then we dueled when I wanted an easy win,” Lise’s lips pulled into a sly grin of her own.

“Is that why you lost so many times?” Yusei fired back with a scowl.

“I seem to recall our record holds in my favor,” Lise smirked widely.

“You wanna go?” Yusei leaned forward, catching on, and playing along.

Lise raised an eyebrow. “Do _you_ wanna go?”

“I think I can take you.”

“Not in a straight up brawl.”

“Oh, so our fighting and dueling records still stand.”

"Oh shut up and quit flirting!" Fish stood up and knocked their heads together. "Or I'll have to kick both your asses myself!"

“Ow!”

Luna laughed and shook her head. "We should probably head back now."

Frowning, Fish consulted her phone. "Yikes! She's right! We gotta go! The match starts in five minutes!"

All at once, the five of them raced for the doors and into the street. They dodged pedestrians and cars and just barely made it back to the stadium in time.

"See you guys later!" Lise called and followed Yusei to get ready for their duel. "Just so you know," she told him when she caught up. "I want you to win and get Stardust back for keeps, but don't think I'll make it easy for you."

Yusei's smile matched Lise's. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, quick repairs have been made and finished so we shall proceed with the final round of the Fortune Cup! Whoever wins this will go on to duel our one and only champion, Jack Atlas!"

Lise inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Here we go again.”

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Lise answered.

"Then let's do this. Ladies first." Smirking, Yusei motioned for Lise to go ahead.

She rolled her eyes and palm-heel struck the side of his head. "Dork…"

"And now the flame manipulator, the firebird, the phoenix, it's Ms. Elizabeth Kururugi!" the MC announced.

"That's my cue!" Lise said, and grinned. She pretended to salute Yusei and her platform rose up to the duel field.

As soon as she disappeared, Yusei sighed. He pulled out his deck. _Stardust Dragon… Will I have to use you?_

"Next up, Ms. Kururugi's opponent! He's the little duelist that could, the nobody trying to be somebody, the Satellite's shooting star: Yusei Fudo!"

In a burst of smoke, Yusei rose onto the field and joined Lise. She smiled at him, and put on a determined game face.

Suddenly the MC's mike made a squealing malfunction noise. It ripped through the stadium, and several fans put their hands on their ears to block the sound. A few adjustment sounds blared and then a different person spoke.

"Hello, confused audience members!"

"Oh. My. God," Lise breathed, obviously horrified.

Yusei was equally surprised and shocked. "She didn't. She wouldn't."

"I'm filling in for the normal MC because he's currently taking a break and is not tied to a chair with duct tape in the far corner whatsoever. Please welcome your new host: me, Fish Ukara!"

Lise and Yusei face-palmed. "She did," Lise said.

Fish continued, glee evident in her voice. Lise could just picture her friend bouncing around in the announcer's booth.

"Now, let's start over. Yusei Crabhair will be dueling one of my best friends, _Lise_ Kururugi!" Fish declared, enunciating Lise's name into the mike.

Yusei's face screwed up into a look of irritation. Lise giggled.

"Duelists, get ready! Start dueling…NOW!"

"If you don't mind, ladies first!" Lise declared, drawing a card. "I summon out my Flame Alchemist to the field! Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn! Your move, Yusei!"

_(Flame Alchemist: Atk: 1500 Def: 900)_

"With pleasure!" Yusei drew and examined his hand. _Let's see…_ "I summon out Quick Draw Synchron in attack mode by sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard!"

"Starting things out with a classic?"

"Yep, but I'm not finished! I use Quillbolt's ability to summon him from the graveyard! Now he tunes with Quick Draw to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior!"

_(Nitro Warrior: Atk: 2800 Def: 1800)_

"Impressive," Lise admitted, grinning.

"Now, Nitro Warrio, attack Lise's Alchemist with Dynamite Crunch!"

Lise grinned. "I activate my trap, Raigeki Break! By sending a card in my hand to the grave, this trap can destroy any card on your field, and I pick your Nitro Warrior! Say goodbye!" Lise quipped as Nitro Warrior erupted into golden chips.

Yusei scowled and sent his monster to the graveyard. _As always, she's at the top of her game._ "I lay down two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Here I go!" Lise cried, and drew her next card. _Okay, not bad, this is good! Yusei may not have any monsters, but those face down cards are a different story._ _How about-_

_Lise!_

_What the? Yusei?_

_Yeah. Um hi._

_Really? “Um hi?” You can’t just waltz in here during a duel!_

_I know and I’m sorry, but I figured it’s easier to talk to you this way._

_What could possibly be so important that you need to talk about it right now?! I’m trying to kick your ass in a duel!_


	26. Collision of the Horizon Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WOW! Episode 26 is comin' atcha! I got some nice reviews! YAY! So…here's the next chapter! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, but I do own my OC's! Therefore, please enjoy this chapter of The Soul of the Dragon!)

Lise shook her head to clear it. "It's my turn, and I draw!" _What the hell is wrong with him? I thought we were just dueling…Oh well. We ARE dueling and THAT'S what I need to focus on!_ "I summon Smoke Raven!"

_(Smoke Raven: Atk: 800 Def: 1000)_

A small black, smoky bird drifted onto the field. Its foggy body blew in synch with the breeze. "Since you don't have any monsters, I don't have to halve my Raven's attack points to attack you directly! Go, Smoke Raven, attack with Smog Strike!" The raven croaked dangerously and dived for Yusei. He gritted his teeth and let Lise's Raven pass through him.

_Yusei: 3200_

_Lise: 4000_

"Now, Flame Alchemist, attack! Burn up his lifepoints!"

Like a baseball pitcher, the Alchemist wound up to throw some serious fireball action at Yusei.

"I don't think so! I play Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This negates your attack and I get to lay it facedown to use at another turn!" Yusei countered.

"Will you look at that!" Fish's voice emerged from the speakers. "It's the card with vaguely-worded instructions! Such strategy! Very talent!"

Lise gritted her teeth. "Fine! I end my turn with a face-down!"

_Get the hell out Yusei! What are you trying to do, cheat?_

_God no. I need to understand something._

_There’s nothing to understand! Get out and duel fairly!_

_If you say so._

"I summon Junk Synchron, and I'll use his special ability right now! This means I get to summon a level two or below monster from my graveyard, and who better than Quillbolt Hedgehog! I think you know what happens next, Lise. I tune my Hedgehog with my Junk Synchron to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" The familiar purple junk monster dominated the field.

_(Junk Warrior: Atk: 2300 Def: 1300)_

"Junk Warrior, attack!"

Lise gritted her teeth. She refused to wince as her lifepoints dropped.

_Yusei: 3200_

_Lise: 2500_

_Your move, Lise._

"Why don’t you talk to me like a normal person, instead of messing with my head?!" Lise growled furiously. A slightly more aggressive wind blew around her body. "It's my turn, and I draw! I summon my Implosion Salamander!"

_(Implosion Salamander: Atk: 200 Def: 200)_

In a large display of sparks the little red and gold salamander exploded. 

"Lise, what are you talking about?" Yusei asked. "Messing with your head...?"

"Whoa! What's she doing? I've never seen that card before! Looks like Yusei's being a little shit, and Lise is finally fed up with him!" Fish shouted into the microphone.

Yusei studied Lise's thunderous expression and the strengthening winds swirling around her. The air was charging with electricity and the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. _Why would she summon a monster that is automatically destroyed when it's summoned?_ _And her power is getting a little out of hand. Why is she so defensive?_

"I now activate my Salamander's ability! When he's summoned, he's automatically destroyed, but I get to summon a monster that's level four or below from my graveyard! Come back onto the field Smoke Raven!" Once again, Lise's two monsters stood before her. The raven croaked while the alchemist calmly stared down his controller's opponent.

* * *

 

"It seems the plan is working, Director Goodwin," Lazar said. "Her temper has elevated quite a bit, for no good reason."

"Yes, as long as we keep projecting these messages into her head, we have a good chance of awakening the Dragon."

Jack narrowed his eyes. _They keep manipulating these duels...as much as I want to duel Yusei, this just feels wrong._

* * *

“Next I’ll play one of two face-down cards! Call of the Haunted brings back my Salamander from the grave!" Lise now had three monsters, however, none of them were powerful enough to take down Yusei's Junk Warrior.

Up in the stands, Yanagi, Dex, Tanner and the Twins watched curiously.

"I don't understand…" Yanagi said. "Why would she summon those three monsters? They don't stand a chance against Junk Warrior."

"Maybe for their abilities?" Dexter suggested, adjusting his glasses.

"No," Luna realized.

"She's going to Synchro Summon, you morons," Tanner explained with a nod.

* * *

 

"I now tune my three monsters together! Let the flames engulf everything in their path! Light purify the darkness! I Synchro Summon Crimson Starburst Dragon!" The familiar red, white and gold dragon emerged in a flash of white light. Its roar vibrated through the arena. “You’ve been wasting your time trying to find a secret I’ve never told anyone! Get out of my head, Yusei, and stay out! Starburst, attack Yusei's Junk Warrior! Blazing Inferno!"

"Did you forget my Scrap Iron Scarecrow?" Yusei said, activating his trap. _If I know her, she definitely didn't forget…and what the hell is this about secrets? I'm not even in her head!_

Lise laughed. “Hardly! I play my second and last face-down! The quick play spell Sparks destroys one spell or trap on your field! You wanted a storm, Yusei? Well here it comes!"

_Yusei: 3000_

_Lise: 2500_

In a large cloud of smoke, Yusei's synchro monster departed for the graveyard. Now only Lise had a monster and two cards in her hand.

"Your turn,” she glared at him, daring him to try something. Her blues eyes had turned red. Lise’s markings began to steadily glow. She had either noticed and didn’t care or too angry to realize her growing lack of control.

"Lise, what's gotten into you?" Yusei shouted, beginning his turn despite the strong winds around him. "I guess the only way to get through to you is to fight fire with fire! I play my other trap, Descending Lost Star! So come on back Junk Warrior! Next up, I summon Drill Synchron!"

_(Drill Synchron: Atk: 800 Def: 300)_

"Looks like a Clash of the Dragons…" Tanner speculated. "If he’s doing what I think he’s doing."

"Huh? Whattaya mean?" Yanagi asked.

Leo piped up. "Is he gonna Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon?"

"I think so," Luna said.

* * *

 

“Sorry, Lise, I really didn't wanna do this, but it looks like I have to! I synchro summon Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust swirled in the wind as the beautiful dragon spread its wings. Its white, purple and silver body clashed greatly with the deep red, gold, orange and yellow of Lise's beast.

_(Stardust Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_

Lise smirked. “Don’t think an old friend is going to stop me, cuz it makes no difference. I _will_ beat you.”

"We’ll see. I end with a face-down card!" Yusei announced.

"Seems like Yusei's got his rat dragon out on the field!" Fish said. "But I have to say, fire with fire? That's the worst cliche I've heard from Crabhair this entire tournament! Everyone knows you fight fire with _water_ _!_ " The next moment, a bubble of water splashed down over Yusei's head, drenching him.

"What?" Yusei did a double take. "Whattaya mean 'rat' dragon!"

Lise laughed. “Our MC has a favorite and it’s not you. I draw! I set one card facedown, and then I'll use my dragon's special ability! By sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard, I can remove from play one monster on your field! And who better than your Stardust Dragon?"

"Sorry Lise, but I play my dragon's special ability! My dragon's ability removes your dragon from play!"

"Hold up there, Yusei!" Fish called. "Didn't you hear Lise? She's removing your dragon from play, not sending it to the graveyard! Your dragon's wings are well and truly clipped!"

Lise sent the two cards to the graveyard. "Engulfing Flames, get Stardust out of my sight!"

The white dragon roared as the red dragon blew a stream of flame at it with its large fiery wings. The flames completely absorbed Stardust and the dragon vanished.

_At this rate, I'm a goner. I have to stay in this duel and get Lise to calm down before this wind gets any worse!_

"Crimson Starburst Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" Lise commanded.

"Not quite!" Yusei's trap activated as the flames from Lise's dragon burned around him.

Lise crossed her arms victoriously. She then frowned in confusion. "Wait a minute! His life points didn't go down!"

"That's because I had Graceful Revival on the field! I brought back my Speed Warrior in defense mode to avoid taking damage!"

"Damnit!" Lise yelled, sending out another gust of wind in her fury. She glanced at her empty hand. _Next turn then._ "I'm done, so make your move.”

 _Come on…_ Carefully, Yusei drew his card. "Okay, first since your turn is over, Stardust Dragon returns to my field! Now I play my spell Angel Baton! I draw two cards from my deck, but I have to send one card in my hand to the graveyard! I'll send Nitro Synchron to the graveyard."

"Not gonna help you!" Lise warned.

"I'm not interested in helping myself! I wanna help you!"

Lise shook her head. "You can’t! Forget it! You can’t force yourself to be the solution, but you are making yourself the problem!”

"I'm trying to tell you, I don't know what you mean! I'm just dueling you, like we've done countless times before! What makes this any different?"

"You're in my head!"

"No, I'm not! I promise you, I'm not trying to mess with you in any way!"

"Hate to take his side on this one," Fish chimed in, "but judging by the sound of Crabhair's voice, it's the truth."

"No it isn't! If you weren’t so stubborn you could see that!"

"Rude!"

Yusei tried his best to ignore the arguing MC and duelist. "I summon Synchron Explorer!"

_(Synchron Explorer: Atk: 0000 Def: 700)_

"With his ability I can summon Junk Synchron back from my graveyard! Junk Synchron, attack Lise's Dragon!"

"Are you crazy? There's no way it'll win!"

"Don't be so sure!" Yusei gritted his teeth as his lifepoints dropped.

_Yusei: 1200_

_Lise: 2500_

_Why would he do that? It was pointless!_ Lise stared at her friend. He smiled at her.

"I now special summon Turbo Booster! With his ability, the monster that just battled with mine is destroyed along with Turbo Booster himself!"

"What!" Lise's eyes widened and watched helplessly as her dragon went up in yellow sparks. "Damn!"

"I now end my turn!"

Lise drew her next card. “I summon Solar Butterfly! When I successfully summon this card, I can draw two more cards! I set both of them facedown and end my turn!"

_(Solar Butterfly: Atk: 300 Def: 0000)_

"That was fast. Hoping to end things quickly?" Yusei remarked, eyeing Lise’s fully glowing marks warily.

“Shut up and duel and you’ll find out!”

"You asked for it! I'll set two cards facedown and attack Solar Butterfly with Junk Synchron and end my turn!"

_Yusei: 1200_

_Lise: 1500_

Lise scowled suspiciously. "What’s wrong? Stardust Dragon can finish me off easily. Are you taking it easy on me?”

Yusei blinked. “So what if I am?”

“Stop trying to reach me, Yusei! By forcing yourself into my head, you’re just as bad as the Professor!”

Yusei’s jaw dropped open. “But-“

“I don’t wanna hear it! I play my trap, Return from the Ashes! This card allows me to bring back a fire- or pyro-type monster from my graveyard, and guess what my dragon is?”

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Beat the crap outta him, Lise, but save some for me!" Fish cheered through the microphone.

Lise smirked. "I equip my dragon with Starburst Soul. This spell gives my beast an extra 500 attack points, and neither it nor the monsters it battles are destroyed."

 _(Crimson Starburst Dragon: Atk: ~~2500~~ 3000 Def: 3000)_ 

"Unfortunately, I can't conduct battle on the turn I play Return from the Ashes, so you should make the most of your last turn, Yusei!”

 _She's right._ Yusei gritted his teeth solemnly. _If I don't get a powerful monster out soon, then she'll blast away my lifepoints._ "I set one card facedown and end my turn!"

"You call that a turn? I’ll show you a turn! I draw, and Starburst will attack Synchron Explorer! End this duel!”

"I don't think so! I play Draining Shield!”

_Yusei: 4200_

_Lise: 1500_

"No way!" Lise cried.

"Yes way! Are you ending there?”

Lise glared in response.

“Then it’s my move! I switch Stardust Dragon into defense mode and play Prevention Star! With it I can freeze up Crimson Starburst Dragon as long as it’s on the field. I end my turn.”

 _This doesn’t look good for me. I need something that can get me out of this right now!_ Lise bit her lip and drew her card. She inhaled. She exhaled. “Come on…” Lise peeked out of the corner of her eye. “Yes! I play Double Spell! Now I can take a look at your graveyard and take one of your spells and use it as my own.”

Yusei’s eyes widened. “From _my_ graveyard?”

“That’s right, so I think I’ll be taking your Angel Baton. Now _I_ draw two cards from my deck. I’ll send one card to the graveyard and I set my other card face down. I end.”

Yusei bit his lip and drew his next card. _This is bad. She’s full on glowing and it doesn’t seem like she’s going to stop any time soon. Time to step up my game._ “Stardust Dragon, attack Crimson Starburst Dragon with Cosmic Flare!”

“You sure you want to do that, Yusei? Our dragons won’t be destroyed, but yours will just get weaker!”

“If that’s the price I have to pay!” Yusei winced as his lifepoints dropped.

_Yusei: 3700_

_Lise: 1500_

“What a waste,” Lise glowered indifferently. “I thought I told you to shut up and duel, but I guess you need help getting the message. I play Spellbinding Circle! Now both our monsters can’t attack or change their battle positions!”

“Nice try, Lise, but I’m playing Heavy Storm! All our spells and traps are destroyed!”

“What?”

“That means both of our dragons’ attack points return to normal!”

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Fish said to the crowd at large, "but I'm having a hard time keeping this all straight. Starburst and Stardust, about to duke it out...but which Star dragon will win?"

“I’ll end my turn with a facedown. Your move, Lise.”

“Gladly! I draw and I’ll play one facedown too.”

“Running low on cards?”

“None of your business!”

“Lise, I just want to help you!”

“I didn’t ask for your help! It’s your turn, now make it!” Her markings glowed brighter.

“If you say so,” Yusei winced as he felt his arm burn. “I equip Stardust with Silver Contrails! Now because my mighty beast is a wind monster it gains a thousand attack points! Attack Crimson Starburst Dragon!”

“I interrupt this attack to bring you my facedown card Magic Cylinder! Your attack is negated and you take damage equal to Stardust’s attack! It looks like your friendly gesture earlier is going to be more painful than you thought!”

_Yusei: 200_

_Lise: 1500_

Yusei's mark began to glow as his lifepoints dropped dangerously. "Lise, please listen to me!"

_Lise, you can't keep this up forever. Why don't you just tell me what you're hiding?_

_Save it!_ “It’s my turn, and I play Pot of Avarice! I select five monsters in my graveyard, return them to my deck, shuffle it, and draw two cards! I’ll set both of them and end my turn!”

“Lise, I’m not trying to control you like the Professor!”

“Doesn’t matter. Duel.”

Yusei shook his head. “Lise, I'm telling you the truth. I'm not in your head. Whatever you're hearing, it isn't me!"

“Oh, really?" Lise turned towards the announcer's booth. "What do you think, Fish? Is he lying?"

The announcer's booth remained silent. Lise smirked. "Well, well, looks like I've lost my backup."

_Of course you have. Lise, just let me help you._

_No! I don't need your help! I'm not some damsel in distress!_

Wrapped up in her mental conversation, Lise was taken by surprise when Stardust Dragon attacked,.

_Yusei: 200_

_Lise: 500_

“I play my Phoenix Flare’s special ability! Since it’s in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to keep my dragon on the field!”

_You can't win like this, Lise. Just give--_

_HEY!_

Lise blinked.  _Fish? Not you, too!_

_Gimme a sec, I'll be out in a jiffy. Hey, whatever or whoever you are in Lise's head, get out! I know you're not Yusei!_

_Fish, what are you--_

_Sorry to bother you, Lisie, but at this rate there won't be enough of Yusei left for me to pick on! Now, random voice in Lise's head, fuck off!_

There was a popping noise in Lise's ears, as if some sort of built-up pressure had released itself; the terrified voices of the crowd seemed infinitely louder. Her vision cleared; she hadn't even realized it had clouded in the first place. Looking down, she noticed just how much her marks were glowing. “When did I...? Oh no!” She hugged her arms in close to her body. “Turn off, turn off! Stop glowing!” Her panic only made the light and wind worse.

Yusei stepped forward. “Lise, are you-“

“Don’t! Don’t come any closer! Don’t touch me! I-I play m-my facedown quick play spell Sparks to destroy your facedown!”  _Whatever's happening, I don't think I can control it!_

“In that case I’ll activate Stardust Dragon’s ability! I can sacrifice him in order to negate the effect of your spell!”

Lise was grinding her teeth together so hard she couldn’t get out a word. Yusei felt a surge of pain in his mark just as Lise’s markings reached the blinding setting. Her eyes became the color of fresh blood and her feet parted company with the Earth. Wind tore through the field and stands like a shredder out for paper.

“Lise!” Yusei shouted through the force of the gale. _She’s gone critical! There wasn’t any going back and now she can’t stop!_ “LISE!”

She didn’t respond. Instead she rose slightly higher into the air.

“Damnit, she can’t hear me. Looks like the only way to stop this is to finish up. I’m ending my turn, and, with the start of yours, I activate my trap Cosmic Blast! Now with the return of Stardust Dragon to my field Cosmic Blast deals out damage for all of Stardust Dragon’s attack points!”

Yusei didn’t hesitate any longer. He ran through the hard winds the best he could.

_Yusei: 200_

_Lise: 0000_

Lise’s body jerked in a sudden motion as if she had registered the drop in her lifepoints. She drifted downwards slowly. Once she was safely on the ground, Yusei hurried to her side.

“It’s okay,” Yusei said softly, wrapping his arms around Lise. “It’s over. I’m sorry.”

The wind slowly died down. The fans in the audience collected themselves and Lise’s marks steadily seized glowing. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

“Welcome back,” Yusei smiled sheepishly at her, happy to see Lise’s eyes were blue and not red.

“You freak!”

“She’s dangerous! Send her away!”

“What is with this tournament and all the super-powered weirdoes?!”

“Not exactly the warmest of welcomes,” Lise commented. “But I’m not mad at them.” She raised a pointed eyebrow at Yusei. "Or you. I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. I don't know what happened, but I think I know why." And Yusei directed a glare at Goodwin.


	27. Fortune Finale Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I procrastinated on this episode…just cuz I like the next one better…but that just means I'll have to worry about it later! Oh well…Hope you guys like this episode! Disclaimer: do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, but I do own my OC's…and yeah…so read and review please! XD)

After much begging, wheedling, groveling, and bribery, the MC--now down two hundred bucks and countless dignity points--managed to regain his status at the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, one of the most intense duels we've seen so far has roared to a close! Yusei has defeated Elizabeth Kururugi and emerged as the winner! Now he'll face off against Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup Finale!"

Yusei ignored the MC and studied Lise closely. "You sure you're okay?" Lise sighed. “Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel so stupid. I'm so sorry."

"I promise it's okay, Lise. Stop apologizing"

"Okay but...your mark is glowing!"

"Huh?" Yusei pulled his arm back and rolled his sleeve up. The tail of the dragon glowed brightly and instead of vanishing stopped glowing and remained on his arm. "Well, this is new. Last time this mark vanished. What about yours?"

Frowning slightly Lise took off her fingerless gloves. Her eyes widened. There were red triangular-like markings on the backs of her hands and a cross cross pattern running up her arms. "Whoa…" she breathed.

* * *

"Can it really be?" Yanagi cried up in the stands. The group was staring at Luna's glowing arm. "Luna, you're a Signer!"

"She's a what?" Leo asked.

* * *

"So now you know who four of the five signers are," Jack said.

"That's right," Goodwin confirmed. "So when you duel Yusei be sure to push him to his limits. Because the power your duel generates will reveal the fifth signer and unite you all…"

* * *

"Guys!" Yusei and Lise ran up to Tanner, Yanagi and the kids. "Listen, you have to get Luna out of here.

"Yusei, Luna's got a mark! She's a Signer like you!" Yanagi cried.

"That's why you need to get her out of here, now."

"And go where?" Fish asked, joining the group.

“Back to Blister’s place. It’s not safe here,” Lise said.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Luna cut in.

"Yeah, I kinda wanna know what's up before I freeze Yusei to death," Fush crossed her arms.

"I'll tell you everything we find out after we see Goodwin. For now, head towards Blister's place and don't stop for anyone!" Yusei instructed and sprinted back down the stairs with Lise right behind him.

"I'm sure everything's gonna be okay," Yanagi assured Dexter and the twins. "We had better do what they say, kids. Follow me and stay close behind."

The group of seven stood up and headed for the exits. As they were turning around the corner to leave through the front door, a posse of suited men blocked their path.

"Stop right there," one of the suits said.

Lazar stepped up. A satisfied smirk adorned his unattractive features. "You weren't planning to leave now, were you?"

"Last I checked, I don't listen to pint-sized pipsqueaks that look like they belong in a circus. So either move outta the way, or I freeze you to death," Fish threatened."Slowly."

The clown-like man ignored Fish's comment and continued. "Director Goodwin would like you to stay and enjoy the rest of the tournament."

"Well, you tell Goodwin that we're sick of him telling people what to do!" Tanner said, grabbing the front of Lazar's coat to toss him outta the way. Fish grinned wickedly and readied herself to freeze anybody in their way.

"Say," Lazar said calmly. "Did you know that Elizabeth and Yusei have friends back in the Satellite sector? I heard that they went missing a few days ago. I hope nothing bad happened to them, so I think it would be best if you return to your seats now!"

* * *

Yusei and Lise ran down the hallway.

Then two guards blocked their path. One of them cracked his neck and stepped forward. “Come for a rematch, little girl?”

“Trust me,” Lise grinned, charging forward. “It's not going to be much of a match.”

Yusei rushed for the second guard. He delivered two quick punches and a reverse sidekick to his sternum. He followed up the kick with a quick uppercut to the guard’s jaw that swiftly knocked him out.

Lise jumped into the air, avoiding the guard’s punch, and slammed her heel into his foot. While he winced from the pain Lise kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over, panting and clutching at his injury. “Lights out,” Lise said and drove her elbow into his temple. The guard crumpled to the ground.

“Nice.”

She shrugged. “Not my problem if he can’t reproduce anymore.”

Yusei laughed and pushed the door open. “Shall we?”

* * *

"Director, look sir, there's something I've gotta say," Trudge announced in Goodwin's private viewing box.

Mina and Jack ignored the officer. Goodwin mildly paid attention, but Trudge's speech wasn't of great concern to him.

"It's my official position that you need to stop this tournament."

"I thought your official position was mall security?" Goodwin asked lightly.

"Very funny, but I feel this tournament is cursed or something. You witnessed the damage from the last duel. I'm concerned things are gonna get worse!"

"Officer, I don't pay you to be concerned," Goodwin cut in sharply.

"But sir…"

"I pay you to do what I say. And as for what you think, if I was going to pay someone to do some thinking, it most certainly would not be you. Langley, please escort Officer Trudge out."

"Is Langley one of the guys guarding the door?" Yusei asked, alerting the others to his and Lise’s presence. "Cuz he's...how should I put this? He's...napping."

"That's enough," Goodwin said. He stood as two new guards entered the room. "How can I help you?"

Lise gestured towards Trudge. "Oh, by all means, finish what you were doing. I'm all for throwing this joker out. Heck, I'll do it myself, if you want!"

Furious, Trudge made to grab Lise; instead, he found his path blocked by Yusei. Switching targets with remarkable speed, he grabbed fistfuls of Yusei's coat and glared. "You little--"

With a nod from Goodwin the two guards grabbed Trudge and dragged him towards the elevator. "That's it, Goodwin! I'm gonna figure out what you're up to! You're going down! You're gonna-" the closing doors of the elevator cut off the officer's threats. Despite herself, Lise felt a pang of regret at his leaving.

"Time to talk," Yusei declared, shaking Lise out of her thoughts. "You forced me and Lise into this tournament, you threatened us, and you locked up our friends."

"We wanna know the truth," Lise chimed in, "and Yusei's not dueling Jack until you tell us why you've done all of this."

Jack walked up to them. "Ha, are you dense, Yusei?" The purple-eyed signer removed his sleeve to reveal his mark. The red wings were easy to see against his pale skin. "It's cuz of this."

"Knew it," Lise muttered grimly.

"He wants the Crimson Dragon's power, so he's been trying to gather everyone with its mark. He got me here by lying to me, buttering me up, and manipulating me."

"Oh, come on, you're making me sound so devious," Goodwin's smile was like ice.

Lise fake coughed. "True."

Goodwin shot her an irritated look and continued. "Jack, you wanted to be the turbo duel champion."

"Yeah, but I wanted to earn that title," Jack pointed out. "At this point, I'm starting to think that you've been rigging everything. I think your little plan involves setting me up…as bait for Yusei…Goodwin knew that you would come after me if I did everything exactly as he asked me to. Isn't that right, Director?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Goodwin said. He resembled a slippery snake more and more as the seconds ticked by. "I didn't even about Yusei until you dueled him that night in the arena."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that this is all some big coincidence? You needed to verify that Yusei had a mark, so you needed him and I to duel; with passion. So you created a situation in which the stakes would be as high as possible…"

* * *

_Rally, unfortunately, had gotten himself into trouble again. Three goons chased him down an abandoned street in the slums of Satellite. It didn't look like Rally would be receiving any help._

_"You can't run forever, half-pint!" the leader shouted. He carried a bat and a wicked sneer. "We ain't gonna hurtcha too bad!"_

_Rally managed to run over the divider line of an adjoining street, however, he ended up face first on the pavement._

_The leader stopped and lifted the bat. A card flies out of nowhere, smacking the leader's hand, and forcing him to drop the bat. Rally used his chance to stand up. "Hey, howdja do that just now?"_

_"Up there!" one of the other two goons called. He pointed up to an upper floor of the decimated building in front of the four boys._

_"Jack?" Rally said, surprised._

_"You boys are trespassing," Jack informed them. He jumped down to ground level._

_"What're you talking about?"_

_"Nobody steps over that line," Jack said._

_"Hey, come on man, be cool! We don't got no beef with you…" the three goons backed away slowly._

_"You do now!" Jack cried. He activated his duel disk, drew a card, and played it. His Red Dragon Archfiend emerged and roared ferociously in the three boys' faces. Terrified, they ran screaming as fast as their little legs could carry them._

_"Ha ha!" Rally laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" Smiling, the red haired boy turned back to Jack, or not…"Huh; Jack, where'd ya go?"_

_Not far away, in an abandoned and completely filthy church, Rally found Jack. He was seated in the middle of the platform, in a throne-like chair._

_"Hey Jack!" Rally called as he ran up to his old friend. "So, this is where you're hanging out these days, huh? Nice place!"_

_"What do you want?" Jack said coldly._

_"I wanted to say thanks for earlier."_

_"I was just protecting my turf. That's all. Think nothing of it."_

_"Yusei just finished building this awesome new duel runner," Rally blurted excitedly. "It's looking really sweet! We're doing a test run tomorrow! Hey, you should come! He's gonna try to break the Canal Street Record! It's gonna be great!"_

_Moody as ever, Jack remained silent. Undeterred, Rally stepped directly in Jack's line of sight._

_"Look, I know you and Yusei had a little falling out but it's been months! Can't you guys just shake hands and make up? Uh, hello?"_

_"You should get back before it gets dark," Jack advised._

_"Yusei won't even tell me what happened. Neither will Lise, even though I'm pretty sure she knows too…"_

_"Nothing happened. It's just…people change, Rally…"_

_"Well, okay, but I just want everyone to get along again. You guys were best friends! Best friends don't just stop being best friends!" the little red-head said adamantly. "Well, we'll be in the Canal Street tunnel at noon if ya change your mind…Later, Jack!"_

_Later that night, a mysterious figure entered Jack's sanctuary. He was small and resembled a clown._

_"Who is that? Show yourself!" Jack demanded. He stood up and walked a few feet to find the source of the voice,_

_"Quite a nice pad you've got here…" the intruder said breezily. "Very spacious; the must and mold motif is a brave choice…"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Oh silly me; I forgot my manners," the little clown said, coming into sight from behind Jack's chair. "My name is Lazar, Mr. Atlas. And I'm here to see you on behalf of Director Rex Goodwin."_

_"That name supposed to mean something to me?"_

_"Director Goodwin would like to extend you an invitation…We've been watching you from afar, Jack, and we think you're an incredible duelist. A talent like yours is being wasted out here in the Satellite. You have what it takes to be a champion, Jack, to sit on a real throne as the king of the turbo duels. Haven't you always wanted to be a champion, Mr. Atlas? Furthermore, haven't you wondered about that mark on your arm?" Lazar took a break in his long speech to laugh creepily._

_Jack gasped and quickly gazed at his covered forearm._

_"That's right, we know all about it. Tomorrow evening at seven, the maintenance department will shut down the flow in the main pipeline for one hour…" Lazar sat down comfortably in Jack's previously occupied seat. He crossed his legs and put his fingers together in a conniving way. "We'll be waiting for you on the other side, Atlas. However, we do require that you bring one thing with you. We've heard there's another duelist here, some up and coming hotshot."_

_Very interested at this point, Jack looked directly at the clown man._

_"We don't know much about him, other than that he uses the Stardust Dragon card. But some say he has what it takes to be the best. You need to find him and get his Stardust Dragon card. Think of it as your ticket to a new life…and believe me, Director Goodwin can give you a new life, Jack. No one will know you're from the Satellite. You'll be a respected resident of New Domino City. You'll have screaming fans, attend fancy parties, but, hey, if you wanna dwell in the slums and live with the cockroaches all your life, you're welcome to do so. The choice is yours, Jack. What's it going to be?" Without a word Lazar had left, leaving an empty chair behind him._

_The next day, Jack stared out at the City from the top of a skyscraper. It looked much more alluring across the ocean than the Satellite._

_Rally walked up behind him. "Hey Jack, um, why are we meeting up here?"_

_"I think I'd like to come watch Yusei's test run after all," Jack said, without turning around._

_"Really! Well then, let's get going!"_

_"Sure, but I need help with something first," Jack's voice had taken on a dangerous lower tone than usual._

_"Whatever ya need, Jack, cuz I still owe ya one from before!"_

_"Yes, ya do…"_

_/_

_Yusei revved the engine to his first duel runner in the subway tunnels. Blitz, Tank, Nervin and Lise were hanging out nearby._

_"Where's Rally?" Blitz suddenly noticed. "He'll be bummed if he misses Yusei testing out his new duel runner."_

_"When he headed out earlier, he said something about going to meet up with Jack," Tank told them._

_"He went to see Jack?" Nervin's head popped up. "What a traitor!"_

_"Come on, Rally can hang out with whoever he wants to hang out with," Yusei cut in._

_Lise shrugged. "Maybe it'll do Jack some good. He has been cooped up by himself for too long. He can't be a loser all the time."_

_"Yeah, but what about loyalty?" Nervin argued._

_Suddenly, Yusei's runner beeped. He had a message. The others huddled around the screen to see who it was._

_"Huh? Jack?" Yusei said, slightly confused. The others also had mixed views of minor shock._

_"Some east side thugs just ran off with Rally," Jack reported._

_"They did what!" Without wasting another second the group of friends ran or drove out of the tunnel to search for Rally. Tank, Nervin and Blitz split up to check the streets. Yusei drove through the streets closest to Satellite's perimeter. Lise scanned buildings as she dashed past them._

_Yusei's runner beeped again. It was Jack, again. "Yusei, I found him. Come down to the waterfront right away."_

_Yusei pulled up right at the edge of the water. Jack stood a little closer to the waves. The dark-haired boy pulled off his helmet. "Where is he, Jack?"_

_"He's out there," Jack pointed out to the tumbling waves. A small wooden boat careened in the waves. Tied up and helpless, Rally's boat was not very safe at the moment._

_"Rally!"_

_"The tide's still going out. He could be swept out to sea," Jack said. "And then there's that big storm front approaching."_

_"Jack, what is he doing out there?" Yusei pointed at his stranded friend._

_"I guess there's no more reason to keep on lying to you," Jack faced Yusei now. "I put him out there."_

_"Whatever ya need, Jack, cuz I still owe ya one from before!" Rally said earlier._

_"Yes, you do," Jack agreed. He stepped down from the ledge and turned around. "And now you're gonna pay me back tenfold." Jack quickly knocked Rally out. Taken completely by surprise, the little boy had no time to prepare himself. He slid down Jack's leg and crumpled face first onto the roof._

_"But Rally's your friend!" Yusei shouted at him._

_Jack ignored the comment. "Know what people are saying? That you've got what it takes to be the best. But we both know that's not true, don't we Yusei?"_

_"What're you saying?"_

_"You can either duel me and prove yourself, or you can swim out there and save Rally. What'll it be? What's more important to you; proving that you're a true duelist or are you willing to put dueling aside to help your little friend?"_

_Yusei glared at Jack._

_"What're you made of?" Jack said stonily._

_Frustrated and torn, Yusei shed his jacket and jumped into the waves._

_Jack watched him tread water to reach Rally._ Pathetic; you don't deserve to have Stardust Dragon… _Jack scoffed as he took out Yusei's deck and removed Stardust. He lazily dropped Yusei's deck as he placed the card in his coat._ Time for that test run. _He took the duel runner as well and sped off. He almost ran into Lise._

_"Whoa! Watch it, Jack! Hey, where's Rally?! Hey! Where are you going!" Lise shouted after him. Jack ignored her and plowed on to his destination. Distressed, she continued on to where she'd sensed Rally. What's going on?_

_Rally's boat tipped over. The little boy was thrown underwater. The ropes glued his arms to his sides. He wasn't able to swim and he was running quickly out of air. Just as Rally's breath gave out, Yusei grabbed the ropes restraining Rally and dragged him to the surface. The pair coughed hard as they swam back towards the Satellite._

_Jack sped down the sewage pipeline, ignoring his conscience as he went. So long, Satellite._

_Yusei and Rally finally got to shore. Lise extended her hands and helped them back onto the island. "You guys okay?"_

_"Yeah," Rally sniffled sadly. "This is all my fault," he handed Yusei his jacket. "I'm so sorry."_

_Yusei picked up his deck and put it back on his belt. He patted Rally's head comfortingly._

_"What happened?" Lise asked quietly._

_"Jack did this," Rally answered softly._

_"Oh…"_

* * *

"Goodwin could never have made you the same offer because you would have never left your friends behind. Not for fame and fortune anyway. I on the other hand walked right into it, and by tricking me into taking your card, he gave you a reason to come after me…and I think that brings us all up to speed more or less…" Jack finished as he replaced his glove. He turned to address Goodwin. "I have a demand to make…you've got what you wanted. They're here, right? Let their friends go; they don't need to be coerced. I want this duel to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks, just us."

"If that is what my champion wants, then so be it. I’ll make proper arrangements for what is to come," Goodwin declared. He made a motion with his hand.

Suddenly three guards jumped Lise from behind. “HEY!” Two held her arms and the third had her shoulders restrained.

“Lise!” Three more guards yanked Yusei backward, holding his wrists behind his back.

“Lemme go!” Lise struggled, she side kicked one guard in the stomach, reverse groin kicked the guard behind her, and slammed her newly freed elbow into the last guard's gut. She whirled to see who her next attacker was.

"That's enough!" Goodwin raised his concealed metal arm, caught Lise’s forehead mid-whirl, and made a swift motion similar to pulling a stray thread.

The effect was instant. Lise’s eyes widened and her whole body shuddered like a sonic wave blasted through every cell. The tension in her limbs faded and she sank to her knees.

Even Jack was caught off guard. "How did you- What did you-?"

Goodwin walked away, uninterested. “l merely began the Crimson Dragon's summoning. I've grown tired of waiting and I need the dragon's Vessel prepped."

Yusei wrestled his arms free of the guards and knelt beside Lose, shaking her shoulders gently. “Lise? Lise?! Can you hear me?"

“I’m all right, Yusei,” Lise said, shaking her head to clear it. She glared at Goodwin. “You could’ve warned me.”

“Would you have willingly participated if I had?”

“No.”

“I rest my case. In answer to your question, Yusei, I’ve begun the summoning process of the Crimson Dragon. Elizabeth was suppressing it and I simply took that option away from her. Observe,” Goodwin gestured to Lise.

Her spiral markings blinked on, and another mark on her forehead glowed. Like fire, the glow spread until every inch of Lise was shining bright red.

Jack shielded his eyes grumpily. “Whoa, turn down the juice!”

“I can’t!” Lise snapped at him. “How did you do that?” she growled.

“I’ve made many preparations for this day,” Goodwin tugged on his left glove habitually. “Many involved studying the strengths and weaknesses of the Vessel.”

The light from Lise’s markings increased with her anger. “What happens now?”

“Well, you’re not staying here,” Yusei stood, bringing Lise with him.

Goodwin raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? Where is she going to go? She’s glowing like a firefly. Good luck hiding her from a crowd like that. I have a better chance of doing a decent cover up than you."

“Fine,” Lise relented grudgingly.

“No, I’m not letting you stay here alone with him,” Yusei tossed a sour look at Goodwin and set a protective hand on Lise’s shoulder.

“But you have a duel, Yusei,” Lise reminded him. “I'll trust we can get through it without summoning anything because this glow isn't stopping until somebody wins," She glowered pointedly at Goodwin.

“But-“

“Don’t worry your empty little head. I’ll stay with her and make sure those creeps lay off,” Fish strutted in, adjusting her hat as she went. She smirked deviously. “If they even make a move towards her, their popsicles.”

Yusei was too relieved to acknowledge the backhanded insult. “Thanks Fish.” He wrapped his arms around Lise. “Stay safe,” he whispered, oblivious to Lise’s blush.

“Are you ready, Yusei?” Jack interrupted rudely.

“Yeah,” he pecked Lise on the forehead before reluctantly following Jack out.

* * *

A small clicking noise drew the attention of the prisoners.

"Huh?" Tank voiced all their opinions.

Rally reached the doors first. He pushed on them, and this time they gave way. "No way…It's open!"

"Don't joke around!" Nervin said.

Tank collided with them from behind and the three of them fell to the ground. The doors swung completely open. Blitz stared at the landscape before them.

"Anybody know where we are?" Rally asked, still on the ground.

"The time has come!" the tournament MC's voice blared.

"Hey, look," Nervin turned to their right and they noticed a flat screen TV set up to work beside the crate that had previously been their prison.

"The final showdown is about to begin! Satellite's very own Yusei Fudo has won the chance to take on Jack Atlas!" the MC continued as the group of four huddled around the TV.

"Yusei is dueling Jack?" Tank was flabbergasted.

"When did this happen?" Blitz wondered.

"Hey, look at his face!" Nervin said.

"They marked him…" Rally noticed.

"Guess ya miss a lot when you're locked up…" Tank mused.

* * *

Yusei wheeled out to his position in the arena.

The group in the stands watched closely.

"There he is," Luna said.

"I wonder if Goodwin told him what he wanted to know…" Tanner wondered.

“Where are Lise and Fish?” Leo pondered. “I thought they’d be back by now.”

/

Yusei watched his newly freed friends on his duel runner screen. "They're okay…"

Jack gazed at him calmly from the duel runner monitor. "Are you happy?" he asked as Yusei's eyes narrowed. "You finally have your chance to settle the score with me."

"I guess so…"

/

Jack turned away from his duel runner's screen. Mina was handing him his helmet.

"Ya know, for what it's worth, big set up or not, I still think you're an incredible duelist, jack," Mina declared.

"Of course I am…"

/

Sayer walked back onto the track. He had Akiza back at the Arcadia Movement trucks relaxing, or trying to. _So, Goodwin, you're really gonna try to summon the Crimson Dragon when I couldn't? This should be interesting…_

* * *

Both duelists were ready to duel at the starting line.

"This is it. I'm finally going to show you that you don't have what it takes to be the best, Yusei," Jack confidently bragged.

"Are you sure we should be doing this right now, Jack? There's still a lot we don't know about the Crimson Dragon…"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Yusei. You have no guts. Ya never wanna take any risks. Don'tchu wanna reveal the fifth signer?" Jack reminded him.

Yusei stared at his arm apprehensively. _The fifth signer? That's right! Yanagi said there were five marks of the dragon! So there's me, Luna, Jack and Akiza…If Jack's right, then that means there's gotta be one more signer in the arena! But who is it?"_

"All right, it's time to activate the Speed World field spell!" the MC announced. "This is the moment! Will Jack Atlas continue to reign as the king of turbo duels? Or will he be de-throned by Satellite shooting star? It's time to find out!"

The crowd cheered as the duel started and the duelists zoomed into action.

_Yusei: 4000_

_Jack: 4000_

"Admit it, Yusei, the roar of the crowd is more appealing than the scamper of the rats," Jack smiled cockily.

"Let's just duel," Yusei said. "I'm summoning out my Shield Wing in defense mode! Next, I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"In that case," Jack drew to begin his turn. "I summon Twin Sword Marauder in attack mode! You may have just scrambled your way up to the title match, but those other duelists were just amateurs compared to me. Now allow my Twin Sword Marauder to give you a proper welcome to the big leagues, Yusei!"

Jack's monster's swords glowed. They collided with Yusei's Shield Wing. Neither monster was destroyed.

_Jack: 4000_

_Yusei: 3300_

"You haven't grown a bit since the days of riding around in the sewers. I can still anticipate your game and stay two steps ahead of you," Jack boasted.

"Then you should know that Shield Wing can't be destroyed in just one attack. It has to be defeated twice!"

"I do know that! And when Twin Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense mode, he can attack again! I said that I was two steps ahead of you, Yusei, not just one! Go; double marauder mayhem!"

Again, jack's monster cut into Yusei's Shield Wing, knocking his lifepoints down a few more pegs.

_Jack: 4000_

_Yusei: 2600_

"And to end my first turn, I place one card face down…" _I already have the card in my hand that will lead me to victory, and settle this matter once and for all._ "You can't defeat me, Yusei!"

"We'll see, Jack…" _Meteor Stream. Jack might be expecting this since I beat him with it before, so I better hold off on using it for now._ "From my hand, I summon Junk Synchron! And now I'm gonna tune my Junk Synchron with my Shield Wing in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior!" The familiar purple junk monster joined Jack's marauder on the field. "Let's rev it up! Now take out that Marauder!"

_Yusei: 2600_

_Jack: 3300_

"Next I activate my trap card; Synchro Blast!"

A wave of golden light shot out of Yusei's card. It hit Jack full force.

"Now when my warrior attacks, Synchro Blast can slam you with 500 points of damage!"

_Yusei: 2600_

_Jack: 3300_

"Now you're dueling, Yusei!" Jack smiled and drew his card. "But you won't be for long! Because from my hand I summon Dark Tinker! Then I activate the Powerful Rebirth trap card! And with this card, I can resummon Twin Sword Marauder from my graveyard.”

"All right! Dark Tinker is only level three, and that sword marauder is a level four!" Tanner grinned. Yanagi nodded and Tanner continued. "So he hasn't got the power that he needs to summon Red Dragon Archfiend! This is your chance, Yusei!"

"Now the monster resurrected by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 attack and defense points. And its level increases by one!" Jack told him.

"What!"

"Yusei, I'm the best turbo duelist New Domino City has ever seen. And that was one more example of why I'm the champ and now I'm going to show you why I'm gonna remain a champ! I Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"


	28. Fortune Finale Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love this episode! It's one of my favorites! There is some way cool Dragon stuff and more YuseixLise hints too! Fish also gets to be a bad ass in it, but anyway, I do NOT own 5Ds. I just wanted to write this for FUN. If you don't like my story, I suggest not reading this. If you are a troller, and you don't want your house burned to fiery crisp by combustible lemons, then I suggest you stay far, far, away from me…So enjoy!)

"Welcome back to the Fortune Cup Finale where the master of faster, Jack Atlas, already has a commanding lead! Can the Satellite shooting star, Yusei Fudo, catch up or will this be his final lap? Let's watch and see!"

Up in the stands, Luna noticed the swirling sky. "What's that?" It resembled a thick purple blanket looming over everything.

Leo followed his sister's gaze. He looked nervously at the sky. "I don't think the forecast called for scary purple clouds…"

"It's a sign!" Yanagi whimpered. "The Crimson Dragon is coming! And if she's coming then we should all get going!"

"Take it easy Gramps," Tanner scoffed, returning his attention to the duel. "I mean it's probably just some acid rain drifting in from the Satellite."

* * *

"It's the sign we've been waiting for," Goodwin said calmly as he and Lazar observed the skies. He peeked at Lise from the corner of his eyes. "Soon the Crimson Dragon will emerge from its slumber."

Lazar nodded. "Um, just one question about all that. I thought we needed five signers, no? And at this point we just have the four; the little girl, Akiza, Yusei and Jack. Besides, are we even sure that we can control the dragon's power once its been summoned? Perhaps Trudge had a point."

"Lazar, don't you trust me? You see, I know the fifth signer."

There was a collective gasp.

Lazar stared disbelievingly at his boss. "Wait you know? Who is it? Are they here? How exciting! Then that means we can unlock all of its power!"

“You knew this whole time?!” Lise’s mouth was open in aghast.

"That's right, but first we must see if we can harness the power the Crimson Dragon's summoning will create," Goodwin replied.

“What if we don’t feel like complying?” Fish snarled at the director.

Goodwin raised his eyebrows at the Oracle in amusement. He gestured to Lise. “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.”

“We’ll see about that,” Lise seethed, returning her attention to the duel. The glow increased.

Fish bit her lip and backed away. “I need to make a call.”

* * *

Both Yusei's and Jack's speed counters increased to four.

"It's my turn Jack!" Yusei announced as he drew his card. _And it's time I even up the playing field!_ "First I'll activate my trap Descending Lost Star! So now by powering down my Junk Warrior I can bring it back out to my field! Then I summon Hyper Synchron!"

_(Hyper Synchron: Atk: 1600 Def: 800)_

"And now I tune my Junk Warrior with my Hyper Synchron in order to synchro summon…Stardust Dragon!" The beautiful white, silver and blue dragon joined Jack's deep red, black, and white dragon.

Jack grinned as his mark began to glow. "Welcome to the party, Stardust."

* * *

"My arm's glowing!" Yusei said when he too noticed a critical moment was upon them.

The dark-haired duelist's runner beeped at him. "Incoming communications request." Confused, Yusei allowed the call to patch through and was met with the furious face of Fish.

"Fish? What're you doing?"

“Is there still time to stop the duel?”

“I…uh..” Yusei glanced at his arm. “I seriously doubt it at this point.”

“Dammit!”

“Why?”

“Lise can’t hang on much longer. The glow is getting stronger!"

Yusei clenched his teeth, frustrated. _I don’t know what to do! We can’t stop, but Lise will only get worse!_

“I’ll stay with her for as long as I can. I don’t think we can avoid it at this point. Just make sure you win this duel or I swear I’ll turn you into a Yusicle!”

"Um, hello! Still dueling here!" Jack cut in.

"We'll talk later okay?" Yusei said nervously.

"Fine. Tell Jack his hair is stupid for me," Fish warned before signing off.

"Sorry about the interruption, Jack," Yusei said. "I'll just continue what I was doing. Hyper Synchron's special ability activates! You see Jack," Yusei explained as the two continued their duel. "When Hyper Synchron is part of a synchro summon the new monster gets an extra 800 attack points. So now my Stardust Dragon's got 3300!"

"Well then, I guess I'll play my trap card Tuner Capture!" Jack countered with a cocky grin. "This enables me to take control of the monster you used to make your Synchro Summon happen!" Yusei watched as his tuner switched over to Jack's side of the field. "What goes around comes around, Yusei!"

"Yeah," Yusei said, "that's what I'm here to teach you."

"Whoa!" the MC exclaimed. "While Yusei's Hyper Synchron goes Benedict Arnold, Jack out-monsters him two to one!"

"Well then, Stardust Dragon, why don't you even up the playing field?"

"Come on! That pathetic dragon's no match for me and my deck!" Jack insulted. "I trigger the trap card Tuner's Bond! This is just one example of why I'm the Master of Faster and you're a worthless wannabe! Now I can detune my dragon to double my defense!"

Yusei scowled. _Oh man…If I don't take out his Twin Sword Marauder he'll just use it to bring back Red Dragon Archfiend all over again next round! Guess that leaves just one thing to do!_ "Stardust Dragon, attack Twin Sword Marauder with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust reared its head to fire another blast of stardust at Jack's monster. Just before the attack connects, Dark Tinker intercepted and blocked Twin Sword Marauder. "No way!"

"Surprise, surprise!" Jack said. "You see, my trap forces you to attack Dark Tinker! When are you gonna learn you'll never be a match for me, Yusei? I'll beat you in front of the whole world just like I beat you way back in the Satellite!"

"Well that was then and this is now!" Yusei reminded his old friend. "Go Synchro Blast!"

_Yusei: 1900_

_Jack: 2300_

"Thanks to that trap card, when any Synchro monster, like my dragon, attacks, you automatically lose 500 lifepoints!"

"The difference between us is that I can afford it!" Jack quipped. "Now I can draw another card."

"It won't help you, Jack."

"Oh really, Yusei? I tune my Hyper Synchron with Twin Sword Marauder in order to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend one more time!" Jack's ace monster returned to the field to stare down Stardust Dragon again. "Let's kick this turbo duel into overdrive! And just like Hyper Synchron added 800 attack points to your dragon, now that it's helping me with my synchro summon, I get to reap the benefits of its power as well. Remember, after I win this, your Stardust Dragon is mine! Ready?"

"Bring it!" Yusei challenged.

"Consider it brought!"

Yusei's lifepoints went down as the two beasts collided. Neither dragon, however, was destroyed.

_Yusei: 1400_

_Jack: 2300_

"It looks like you forgot that since Hyper Synchron was used, neither dragon can be destroyed now," Yusei explained.

"Good thing I've got this then," Jack responded. "My trap Field Cannon! Now you lose 500 lifepoints because I couldn't destroy your dragon!"

_Yusei: 900_

_Jack: 2300_

Up above, the purple clouds had spun into a twister-like funnel.

* * *

Fish paced back and forth behind Lise. She was restless and very worried about her friend. "I wish I knew what's going on."

Suddenly Lise groaned and slumped against the window. She gritted her teeth and clutched at her head.

“It’s time,” Goodwin smiled.

“Lise!” Fish ran towards her friend.

Lise’s eyes glowed bright red and her marks surged with new light. A flash of red light filled the entire viewers box like a firework.

When Fish could see again, Lise had vanished. Her jaw dropped open. "Oh my God! What the…? Where? Oh crap, what now!"

* * *

Yusei's runner beeped for the second time. "Fish, now isn't really a good ti-"

"Yusei, Lise is gone! She just disappeared, dammit! What do we do?" Fish panicked.

He could tell she wasn't kidding in the slightest. "I'm not sure! Where would she g…"

"What? HELLO! What's going on?" Fish demanded, trying to see.

Yusei swallowed and his eyes widened fearfully as he stared straight ahead of him. "Found her…"

Lise’s entire body glowed as she walked gracefully onto the duel track. Red lightning filled the sky and hit the holo-orb before colliding with her.

Jack saw it too. "Here it comes!"

"Jack!" Yusei shouted up to the other turbo duelist. "We have to stop the duel!"

A red orb of energy appeared and encased Lise inside it. The wings on her back split away and unfolded. Another flash of red light ripped through the stadium and out of the light all five marks of the dragon glowed, morphing into the corporeal form of the Crimson Dragon. The enormous dragon roared impressively and flew through the arena.

Confused, the MC rubbed his eyes in confusion. "I see it but I do not believe it!"

"It's a third dragon!" the audience members jumped in with their confusion. "Hold on! Who summoned that to the field?"

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yanagi confirmed. "It's huge!"

Luna was a little too preoccupied with her own small phenomenon. "My arm; it's glowing again!"

A few rows down, in a seating entrance Meena stared disbelievingly at the mythic dragon right in front of her.

Sayer’s face mirrored Meena's. "It can't be! They actually awakened the dragon inside that stupid girl! How could they use her power when I couldn't?"

* * *

“Shit this is bad!” Fish dashed for the doors.

"Oh, no you don't," Goodwin said. Two guards cut Fish off and slammed the doors shut, trapping her. "I'm not letting you interfere this time, Oracle. Please, sit back, have some tea, and enjoy the show."

To Lazar, Goodwin said, "Beautiful, isn't it?" He smiled serenely at the Crimson Dragon circling the stadium. "So much power; my niece wasn't able to contain the dragon's power for very long. Lazar, get me Zigzix now."

Lazar bowed and pulled up a holo screen with Zigzix's excited image on it. The D-tector was in the yellow zone. "It's working!" The scientist reported. "We're absorbing the dragon's ener-D! I've never seen something so powerful!"

"Zigzix, you must shut down the reactor immediately," Goodwin ordered.

"Excuse me, but it's working perfectly! There's enough ener-D to power the city for 100 years! It's a success!"

"We must be cautious. Zigzix, if we don't shut down the reactor immediately…then there might not be a city left to power. I'm sure that you understand," Goodwin outlined slowly before he signed off the holo screen.

"There won't be a city left? Uh…" the scientist’s brain digested that particular bit of information.

The reactor chamber's computerized voice switched on as the reactor's systems continued to look like the electricity was having a party that involved demolishing everything in sight. "Warning: the ener-D reactor is overloading. Meltdown is imminent."

"Meltdown? Oh please not again!" Zigzix gasped and moved to address the other scientists monitoring the reactor. "We must shut down the reactor immediately! That dragon has the power to destroy everything in New Domino City!"

* * *

 

Back in the stadium the Crimson Dragon roared again. It followed the two duelists around the track.

"Crimson Dragon, welcome to my arena! Now watch and witness how your future master rules this duel!" Jack bragged.

Yusei pulled up alongside him. "Be careful! The Crimson Dragon might rip this place apart and everything in it! We have to get Lise to stop!"

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Jack sneered. "Please Yusei, there's little chance Lise is in control anymore. I, on the other hand, am a Signer, and this is my destiny! Goodwin told me that the power of the Crimson Dragon will help me save this world!"

* * *

"And it will, Jack," Goodwin murmured to himself. Turning, he said, "Well, Oracle, what do you make of this, my...oh, dear."

The security guards were passed out on the ground, Lazar was cowering under a coffee table, and the doors had been forced open. Most importantly, Fish was gone.

"Well, that's rather inconvenient."

* * *

 

The Crimson Dragon tilted its head back and roared once more. The wind kicked up too, tossing fans' hair everywhere.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. His eyes now started to show the fear he truly felt.

The  Signers groaned in pain. Their marks glowed--and a bright blue light engulfed them.

* * *

All of a sudden the arena disappeared and Yusei and Jack were driving on a white road. Luna and Akiza followed behind in glowing red bubbles. Stars and a seemingly peaceful night sky shot past them.

A voice resounded through the darkness. Or rather, voices; although Fish's voice was clearly audible, there was an overlay, something older. The Oracle.

_The battle fought so long ago_

_Is reborn on this day_

_The chosen five will go at once_

_To drive the dark away_

_Questions create a maze of lies_

_Unanswered, night will reign_

_The Star, King, Fairy, Rose, Bird alike_

_Shall shoulder Hakase's shame_

_Now of you, one question may I ask?_

_Which shall prevail;_

_THE FUTURE OR THE PAST?_

"It's a prophecy!" Yusei checked his communications. _But how would Fish be here? Who's the Oracle of the Sea?_

"Where are we?" Jack asked.

The voice returned, this time void of any hints of Fish. "Isn't it obvious, Jack? This is a vision. I'm using the Crimson Dragon's energy to show you the past. The rest is up to her."

"Where's the stadium?" Luna cried.

A large red star appeared and shone brightly in their direction. As they came closer, a giant temple came into view.

"Look at that!" Jack's eyes were wide again.

"Akiza, I'm scared!" Luna whined.

The duelists rode past the strange temple. There were people standing on the temple's steps. Their arms were raised in worship and every one of them had a mark on their arm.

Jack realized who the people were. "They look like the people of the stars!"

"They're all Signers, too!" Yusei noticed.

"Like us. Goodwin told me about these people! He said somehow we're all linked to the Crimson Dragon!"

The longer Yusei and Jack rode on, the more they seemed to encounter. Now a very recognizable island was looming below them.

"Down there looks a lot like the Satellite, Jack!" Yusei shouted.

"That's because it is, you fools," the Oracle said. "Now, watch carefully. This is where the fun begins!"

Suddenly, purple lights erupted across the islands surface. Buildings collapsed and the island began to fall apart.

"What's happening?" Luna exclaimed as she watched. "That light...it looks like a spider!"

The boys continued to ride along with Luna and Akiza in tow. Satellite's destruction grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"It can't be real," Jack breathed.

"I can't believe this is happening! We have to stop it!" Yusei declared.

"Weren't you listening, Starboy?" the Oracle's voice boomed. "Everything you're seeing has already happened. You  _can't_ stop it!" She cackled. "Oh, how I love to witness such large-scale destruction! But I digress. This will be the future, too, if things turn out right. Or, I suppose you would view it as  _wrong_."

"Well, if that's the future then we better stop this duel right now! We gotta get home!"

"We will!" Jack promised. "Once we finish this!"

"What?"

"Yusei, this is a duel," Jack explained like the two of them were back in kindergarten. "That Oracle lady won't let either of us go back until one of us wins!"

"She never said that!"

"Jacky-boy is right, Startwerp," the Oracle said. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm rather enjoying watching you two destroy each other! Keep it up!"

"Don't you get it? Dueling brought us here and dueling's gonna bring us back home!"

"Oooh, I like him!"

"And whoever wins will show the Crimson Dragon they deserve the power to save the world! I'm gonna be that person! I throw down two facedowns!

Yusei grit his teeth and drew his next card. "You're nuts!" _And why does he wanna prove himself to Lise so much? Maybe he still isn't smart enough to realize the Crimson Dragon IS Lise…_ "But if you wanna keep dueling than you'll get more than you bargained for, Jack! I just activated Silver Contrail! It gives 1000 more attack points to any wind monster on my field, and guess what my mighty beast is! Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!"

_Yusei: 900_

_Jack: 1800_

Jack groaned as his lifepoints dropped. _That attack, I could feel it! Like it was real! I guess the Oracle wants us to play for keeps…Well, that's just fine with me!_

"Next I activate my trap Synchro Blast!"

_Yusei: 900_

_Jack: 1300_

"And I thought I had short memory," Jack mused as he turned to ride backwards. "Since Hyper Synchron helped summon out both our dragons, neither one can be destroyed in battle!"

Yusei scowled and looked at the cards in his hand. "I'll throw down three facedowns and end my turn!"

 _Three facedowns…Looks like Yusei's making his big move. Too bad it's too late; my speed spell Overboost will destroy it!_ "Here we go!" Jack drew his card and both duelists' speed counters increased to seven. "I can't slay your dragon, but I can still take out your lifepoints! Go Red Dragon Archfiend; attack!"

_Yusei: 400_

_Jack: 1300_

"Yusei!"

"He's really hurt!" Akiza noticed. "It's just like when I duel people!"

"What was that?" Yusei cried out. He felt a small trickle of blood sliding down his cheek. "I could feel his attack!"

"That's right, Yusei; this duel is winner take all!"

"Jack, the damage we take in this duel is real!"

"Oh, stop whining and take it like a man! It's time you learned to play with more than just your cards and lifepoints on the line!" Jack stated stubbornly.

"You don't know if that's true, but if it is, than I plan on defending myself and saving Lise!" Yusei promised. "I activate my trap Crossline Counter! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it and add it as attack points! Plus, now my dragon gets to attack you!"

"Well, what're you waiting for?" Jack challenged.

"Stardust Dragon, let's not keep him waiting any longer!"

_Yusei: 400_

_Jack: 800_

Jack groaned and slumped over in his seat to catch his breath.

"Jack!"

"Don't worry about me! In fact, you should be a lot more concerned with yourself! I activate the speed spell Overboost! So now I get four extra speed counters this round; nearly maxing me out!" Jack smiled crazily as his speed counters increased to eleven and he shot ahead of Yusei.

"This isn’t good," Yusei reflected bitterly.

"That's right! So get ready for me to call on one of my favorites! Now from my hand I play the speed spell End of the Storm! And with the power of this card, Yusei, I can now put you in your place! And since first place is going to be all mine, I guess that you'll have to settle for second!" Jack bragged.

"I'm not settling for anything, Jack!" Yusei proclaimed strongly. "And that's because Stardust Dragon's special ability can counter your End of Storm!" At Yusei's words Stardust Dragon evaporated into a cloud of stardust.

"Perhaps, but at what cost?" Jack cut in, reminding his old friend tauntingly. "Just look; that counter only works if you sacrifice Stardust. And with him gone, you're wide open; making this the perfect time for my favorite trap the Sneak Exploder! So during your next standby phase you lose 500 lifepoints for every monster on my field. And since I've got one, that means your lifepoints don't stand a chance!"

"Oh no!" Luna gasped. "That trap will finish Yusei off and next round he'll lose!"

"Then I better keep this round going, so I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability and bring him back to the field! And then I'll activate Meteor Stream! Stardust Dragon, end this now!"

"Just what I was waiting for!" Jack said, unfazed by the trap hurtling straight for him.

"Huh?"

"There's a reason I'm the champ. Jack Atlas is destined for great things, while you're just destined for defeat! This adventure's over!" Jack smirked cockily. "I play Crimson Fire! Not only does it block your thousand point trap, but it boomerangs it right back to you at double the damage! Goodbye Yusei!"

"Sorry, Jack, but I play my trap Shining Silver Force, which douses your comeback, and destroys all the spells and traps on your field!"

Jack growled furiously. "Still as annoying as ever!"

"I never was one to give up, and with your speed counters about to run out of gas, I don't plan on starting any time soon!"

This time Yusei started to pull ahead of Jack. His violet eyes were livid with ferocity.

"How's the new view?" Yusei quipped, speeding past his old friend. "Time to get us home!" He drew his card and his speed counters increased to eight. "I play my spell Final Attack! And since I have eight speed counters the attack points of my Stardust Dragon are double!"

The Oracle screamed with fury. "No! It can't end yet! I want to see more pain! I will  _not_ be shoved to the back of that girl's brain!"

"I don't wanna hurt you, Jack, but if ending this duel is the only way home then I gotta attack! Stardust Dragon, take out his lifepoints!"

_Yusei: 400_

_Jack: 0000_

Stardust’s attack washed over Jack. He screamed and his lifepoints hit zero. Immediately all four Signers were transported back to the real world.

Unfortunately, Jack skidded, crashed and flew off his runner. Blood trickled from his forehead down to his chin. Yusei skidded away in the other direction and managed to stop. He took a second to catch his breath. His cheek was still bleeding profusely.

The MC spoke hurriedly into his mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment! Your patience is appreciated as we sort this matter out! Can someone tell me why these two dragons have been frozen in midair? Get the Director on the line!"

Yusei and Jack's dragons had been at each other's necks, frozen and different shades of gray in the sky. Their images blurred and looked fuzzy before vanishing into nothing.

* * *

In the tunnel leading to the arena, Fish blinked awake. She pushed herself away from the wall and stood up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "How...did I get here? What just happened, huh?"

* * *

Leo gasped and pointed at the score board. "Look there! Check out Jack's lifepoints!"

"Is that the right score?" Dexter questioned.

"Yusei won…" Luna said quietly. "He's the champion now…"

As if that still mattered.

* * *

Back on the track, Lise slowly floated back to the ground. Her marks glowed until her back gently returned to the Earth. She sat up slowly, clutching at her head.

Yusei dismounted his runner and tossed his helmet aside. "Lise!" In a matter of seconds he was by her side, supporting her shoulders. "Hey, are you okay?"

“Not really,” Lise put a hand to her head. “I’ve got a massive headache, and why does my mouth taste like tires?”

“Uh…well…”

“And why are you bleeding?!"

"I am? Oh yeah, it's nothing. I can just ask Fish to take care of it," Yusei said.

"If she feels like it."

"Good point," Yusei frowned. "She might just make things worse. How about you? You feeling normal enough to stand?"

"Yeah, I'm-" Lise stopped talking when her marks ignited and she practically levitated back up to her feet. Her marks blinked innocently off. She stared, wide-eyed, at her hands, and then down at Yusei's shocked expression. "...mostly normal?"

"I wouldn't push it," Yusei finally amended, standing. "Can you walk too?"

"Uh huh, let's go see if Jack needs h-uuh..." the track swam before Lise's eyes.

Yusei dashed forward and caught Lise right before she hit the asphalt. He sighed, grasped the crook of her knees and the span of her shoulders before standing up with Lise in his arms. "Still as stubborn as ever. If you were going to pass out you should've told me," he mused and walked over to Jack.

He raised his head when Yusei knelt down beside him. "You beat me. I don't know how you did it, Yusei, but you're the champ now."

"If that vision was true, none of this matters. Because it looks like we all might lose. We're in danger and our cities might be destroyed; and we have to unite to stop it from happening."

"You always wanted to be a hero. Now here's your chance…" Jack passed out too.

Fish popped up out of nowhere brandishing a large, thick magic marker. "Hey, let's draw a mustache on him!"

"NO." Yusei stated firmly.

"Awww, why not? Just one little mustache? You don't even like him!"

"Okay kids," a doctor approached. "We need to get Mr. Atlas on a gurney, so you'll have to clear out." While Yusei was distracted by the doctor's arrival, Fish took the opportunity to draw a quick curly mustache on the unconscious Jack. The marker--and Fish--were gone by the time anyone took notice.

The MC's voice blared through the arena again. "Has anyone heard from the director?" One holo screen appeared next to the MC. It was Goodwin.

"The duel's over. The winner is Yusei. Tell them all." The holo-screen dematerialized, and the MC finally knew what to do.

"It's over! Yusei is our winner! From the slums of Satellite he now reigns supreme! I proudly present New Domino City's newest hero: Yusei Fudo!"


	29. A World Without Light Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I finally got this started! I've been stalling…^^''' Stupid summer…it makes me lazy…I did update in Hawaii though! Sorry it took so long! I had finals! In the end I got a perfect report card! Score! Anyway, I hope you guys like this episode! There are a few more YuseixLise hints! I still need to come up with a shipping name for them! Suggestions and reviews are happily accepted! I hope you enjoy! XD Seriously, PLEASE review! )

News reporters flocked into the arena. A raven-haired girl with large swirling glasses took photos. She wore a blue and white striped shirt with a yellow vest and jeans. Yellow sneakers and a pink wristband finished off the girl's appearance. Then she held the camera at arms-length, pointed at herself. "Um…this is Carly Carmine reporting to you live in Domino Stadium in Domino City…Uh…well I mean obviously Domino Stadium is in Domino City but I-"

Unfortunately, Carly was rudely interrupted by a shove from a blonde reporter. "Ready?" she asked her cameraman. "Angela Reins here reporting for WGGK at the Fortune Cup! Where Fusei Yudo has just stolen Jack Atlas's crown!"

"Hey, Angela!" Carly cut in angrily. "His name's not 'Fusei Yudo' it's YUSEI FUDO!"

"I hate to break it to you, Carly," Angela smirked condescendingly. "But a blogger is not a journalist. So tell me, how many hits a day is that little website of yours getting?"

"Thousands of…millions…"

"I seriously doubt that…so…why don't you let us REAL reporters do our work?" Angela sneered and ran off.

"HEY!" Carly yelled and chased after.

* * *

"What now?" Fish asked irritably, glaring at Yusei.

"Now we try to find our friends, and I wanna check on Jack before the doctors take him away," Yusei answered. He walked towards where a few doctors were loading Jack on a stretcher.

"About Jack." Fish smiled sheepishly. Nevertheless, she followed.

"Mr. Atlas is fine. We just need to get him to the clinic for some routine tests," one of the doctors was telling Yusei. "Um, is there something wrong with the girl that we should check out?" He pointed at the still sleeping Lise.

"No, she's okay," Yusei said hurriedly, holding Lise closer. "She's just exhausted. She'll sleep it off."

"Suit yourself," the doc said with a shrug. "Oh, and congratulations kid." He and the rest of his team wheeled Jack out of the stadium.

Yusei caught a slight abnormality on Jack's face before he disappeared. He rounded on Fish. "I told you NOT to draw a mustache on him!"

"I have no idea what you are referring to," Fish said innocently.

"You're impossible!"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're stupid!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're a shitnozzle!"

"What the heck did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Figure it out yourself, moron!"

Yusei cut himself off when he heard shouts from the crowd. "Hey, Satellite, how'd ya do it?"

"We know you cheated!"

"You think you're one of us now? Well, you're not!"

"Get outta here!"

"Enjoy it while it lasts, ya loser!"

"Yusei!" Leo's voice shouted, much closer than the others.

Both the Oracle and the Satellite turned towards Leo, Tanner and Yanagi running straight for them.

"Hey guys!" Yusei greeted, thankful for kinder voices. "Everyone okay?"

"We're fine," Yanagi reported. "But you're about to face a brand new enemy: the media!"

The old man pointed to the fence keeping an enormous crowd of journalists at bay. Cameras flashed and reporters fired questions. Suddenly… STAMPEDE!

"Better rev it up!" Tanner advised, pushing Yusei's runner in front of him. The rest of the gang followed his lead.

"Coming," Yusei said.

* * *

"Yusei and Elizabeth are running away!" Lazar cried. "Is that okay? What even happened at the end of that duel? What was that strange light all about? Does it change anything? Is it okay that Jack lost?"

"Who won and who lost is not important," Goodwin said calmly. "What's important is that the stars have finally begun to align. Soon they will become one. That is the only thing that matters right now."

* * *

"Where are we?" Dex asked.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel," Tanner answered.

"Cool…Hey Tanner, howdja know this was down here?"

"A guy like me knows these things. That and Blister told me."

“By the way, you're losing your grip," Fish pointed to Lise, still sleeping, as she slowly slid out of Yusei's arms.

"Damn…" Yusei muttered and adjusted.

Lise grimaced in her sleep and turned her head to the side as if she were warding something away. Her trembling fingers tightened on the folds of her shirt. Yusei's eyes filled with worry. “Lise?”

* * *

_"Not you again," Lise groaned when a shadow had fallen over her relaxing form. She'd been napping in her garden. Summoning the Crimson Dragon had taken more out of her than she would have admitted._

_"So should I leave you alone then? You looked relaxed so I thought I'd join you."_

_Lise's cheeks flushed pink and she stood up. "Sorry, Yusei, I thought you were...someone else."_

_He smiled. "Like Jack?"_

_"Something like that." Lise shivered and her breath turned to steam in the suddenly frigid air. "Is it cold or is it just me? Wait, did you see that?" She ran forward, curious as to what she might have seen, and afraid she was correct._

_"Lise?" Yusei called after her. "You sure you're okay?"_

_"Yeah, I thought I saw - Yusei, move!"_

_A large, almost gelatinous, black hole had ripped through the peaceful expanse of greenery. The tree Lise had been napping against had already been sucked in and Yusei was next. Before he could try and run the blackness had already swept over his boots._

_Green grass flattened under the heavy pounding of Lise's sneakers. She couldn't run any faster, but Yusei could sink faster. He was already too far away by the time Lise made it to the edge._

_"No! No, no, no!" she screamed in frustration. As she watched more faces appeared in the ever expanding darkness. Lise saw Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Akiza, Yusei and Fish, all trapped by the darkness._

_Then it came for her._

_Like a tornado, the darkness swallowed Lise. It twisted and turned and smashed until air was scarce. After seconds of air deprivation that felt like hours the blackness receded. Lise coughed as her lungs filled with air again. She spun whoozily to her feet, somehow picking out shapes and colors amidst the darkness and purple flames ringing the room. One figure stood above the others, Lise realized, not because they were kneeling but because the room was strewn with bodies. The bloody bodies of her friends. Lise recoiled in horror. The lone figure noticed her and threw off a hood revealing familiar blonde hair and black eyes. The girl smiled and her markings glowed purple, highlighting her blood stained cloak. "It's only a matter of time," the dark Lise sneered, threw back her head, and laughed cruelly._

* * *

"NO!" Lise screamed, waking in a cold sweat, and panting. She looked frantically in all directions at the dark tunnel, fearing she wasn't in a dream.

“What happened?” Yusei whispered gently. He was still carrying Lise, and could feel her shaking.

“Th-That's really you?" Lise whispered, her fingers hesitantly touching Yusei's cheek. Relief shot through her at the warmth that flowed from Yusei's cheek to her cold fingertips. She shuddered, buried her head in Yusei’s T-shirt, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The wrinkles in his jacket and t-shirt were crushed in the mottled grip of her shaking hands.

“Hey,” Yusei held her closer and nestled his nose into her hair. “It’s okay, it’s over. It wasn't real.”

"I-It could be, and that's what I'm afraid of," Lise stuttered. "Where are we?"

"You passed out and Tanner led us to the tunnels under the city. We're just a block or two from Blister's. I hung back when I saw you were dreaming," Yusei hesitated for a second. "Do you want to talk about it? You seemed a bit more shaken than usual."

"No, no I'm okay," Lise looked down. "Did you...carry me all the way over here?"

"Yeah, but don't change the subject. What did you see?"

Fish chose that moment to check back on her friend. “Hey, Yusei, what’s the hold up? Is Lise awake? SHIT! She is! Put her down now!”

“Saved by Fish," Lise muttered gratefully as Yusei scowled deeply and set Lise back on her feet.

"You okay for now?" Yusei asked, a slight grumpy edge to his voice.

"Yeah...and um, thank you," she whispered awkwardly. She waited until Fish had deemed it safe to turn around to swiftly peck Yusei's cheek before running up to join her.

* * *

Carly frowned anxiously. "I'm getting all nervous and stuff…What kind of question should I ask Goodwin?" Suddenly elated, Carly snaps her fingers and pulls out a deck of cards. "I'll consult my fortune-telling deck! That oughta give me some kind of clue…" She drew a card and… "Okay…so today is all about being super happy. So if you're anxious about something, don't be. Just keep moving forward and everything will be fine. Well, that's good to know!"

The elevator descended and Goodwin and Lazar exited. Questions and camera flashes began immediately. The police kept everyone at bay.

Angela kept silent until she knew she wouldn't be able to be ignored or unseen. "A lot of fans are questioning the legitimacy of Yusei's victory since they didn't see the final move being played."

"During the final duel our holographic system experienced a hiccup of sorts making it so that we couldn't display the visuals. However, we can confirm that Yusei was in fact the victor. All other details will be released in the coming days."

"What can you tell us about the new champion?" Angela persisted. "Who is he? What's his story? Where's he get his clothes?"

"You will have to ask Yusei yourself. We don't really know that much about him."

 _Here goes nothing!_ Carly thought, and crawled her way in between all the journalists' legs.

"What about Jack Atlas? How is he taking th-"

"Mister!" Carly interrupted, popping up right in front of Angela. "Goodwin?"

"I was in the middle of asking a question!" Angela shouted furiously.

Carly ignored the spiteful reporter and went through with her original plan. "When that giant dragon appeared during the final duel…it uh…well it looked like Yusei's arm was glowing or something…Did that glow on his arm have any connection to the giant dragon and the girl that was reportedly on the scene seconds before the dragon appeared?"

Goodwin frowned. "His arm was glowing, you say? I'm afraid I didn't see that. Perhaps the sheen of his runner was reflecting the sunlight into your eyes?"

"No! It looked like it was kind of-"

Angela grabbed Carly's shoulder and yelled in her face. "Why are you asking irrelevant questions?"

"I saw something-"

"We'll be releasing an official statement concerning the duel later on," Lazar said. "Right now Director Goodwin has matters to attend to, so please let us through."

"But I have more questions!" Angela whined.

The officers moved the journalist crowd to the sides to clear a path for Goodwin and his lackey. Out of the corner of his eyes, Goodwin found Carly and scowled. He kept his eye on her for a second longer until he and Lazar left.

"Great…" a reporter complained. "Looks like we've got nothing juicy for the six o' clock slot…"

"Well, there's still Jack Atlas…"

"Oh right, him!"

"Beat ya there!" Angela called, running past the others.

"Wait for us!" then the whole pack follows the annoying reporter.

"Goodwin dodged my question! That means I'm on to something! Better not let it slip through the cra-AGH!" Carly screamed when she tripped and her shoe flew off.

* * *

Carly drove, in search of a scoop. Her car’s computer monitor beeped at her.

A fat, mustached man slams his fist into a yet unseen desk. "Carly, where are ya? I sent ya out for coffee two hours ago!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pitts, something important came up!"

"What could be more important than my caffeine fix?"

"Well sir," Carly smiled. "I found a big scoop."

"Interns don't look for scoops. They fetch copies and coffee. Don't bother coming back to the office, kid, you're fired."

"Fired! But I'm not even paid! Just gimme a chance, Mr. Pitts. The story I'm chasing is huge!"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"A conspiracy at the Fortune Cup!" Carly declared proudly. "This one might lead all the way to the top!"

"Are you talking about Goodwin? Never liked the guy. Bring back some dirt on him and you might still have a job waiting for ya!"

"I'm on it!" Carly smiled and gave the thumbs up. Mr. Pitts signed off, leaving Carly to her own thoughts and ambitions. She hooked her camera up to her monitor and switched it on to play the footage. "Now time to see if I saw what I thought I saw. Please be there. Please be there…There it is! Yusei's arm is definitely glowing! Goodwin tried to feed me that sheen in sunlight bit but he's definitely covering something up. I'm gonna figure out what it is! Carly Carmine is gonna crack this case wide open!" She laughed and turned her attention back to her monitor. The screen tracked duel disk signals in the city. It also doubled as a compass. Carly glanced at a street duel. _I've spent the last five years of my life blogging about street duels. Angela's become a real reporter for the biggest station in New Domino City. Meanwhile, I'm living out of my car…_ "But that's over!" Carly promised herself. "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this story, and then, Mr. Pitts is gonna make me a front page reporter! Look out, world, Carly Carmine's coming at ya full speed!"

Suddenly the car made really bad popping noises. It slowed to a complete stop.

"That is…once I fill up my tank…"

* * *

Flames sparked in the sky amongst the smoke stacks hurling choking smog into the air of Satellite. Light from a small hole leading underground barely illuminated the large room.

A three tiered candelabra offered the most light. It sat at a long table. One man was seated at said table while two others leaned lazily against the wall off to the first man's right. The flames flickered ominously.

The seated man spoke first. "So…Goodwin has assembled his precious Signers and summoned the Crimson Dragon…" He paused to laugh along with his associates. "I think it's time we make our presence known. We must lower the curtain the curtain of shadows on Domino City. Like the Great Bard said; 'what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive.' The dawn of the spider has come, and soon it shall cloak this world in darkness…" Three spiders in the man's open palm shot sticky webs that cling to a crystal chandelier hanging above the candelabra and table. All three people laughed menacingly.

The man with the spiders smiled. _It is time my dear Elizabeth learned her true place in the web of fate!_

* * *

Back at Blister's place, Yanagi pulled out a red marker. "Now you all wanted to see the Dragon Seal?" He found a large piece of paper and began. "Now keep in mind that I'm not an artist…"

"Then can I try?" Lise held out her hand for the marker.

“Be my guest,” Yanagi tossed her the marker.

Lise caught it and in five minutes she had drawn a perfect likeness to the Dragon Seal.

“How did you know what it looked like?" Yanagi inquired.

"It's on my back, and I've seen it repeatedly in my dreams."

Everybody leaned in closer to see the Dragon Seal.

Yusei pointed to one particular place. "That's the tail!"

"What about it? What about the tail?" Leo said.

"Look…" He rolled down his sleeve to expose the red marking on his arm.

"That's looks just like it," Leo affirmed. "Hey Luna, let's see your mark." The small signer pushed her sleeve back as well. "So your mark looks like the claw thingy. What's that mean?"

"According to legend, the Crimson's Dragon's legs, hands, wings, and tail were split into five parts, and then sealed away as marks on the original signers. The marks were then passed down through the generations," Yanagi explained.

"But right now we only know about four signers. So how was the Crimson Dragon summoned if only four of them were gathered?" Tanner stated.

"I guess the fifth Signer must've been somewhere in the arena!"

Leo did a recap. "So Luna's a Signer, Jack's a Signer, Akiza's a Signer, and Yusei's a Signer. So who's the other one? Maybe it's me!" Leo cried, lifting up his shirt to check for invisible marks. "Maybe I have a mark somewhere!"

Confused and overwhelmed from the long day, Luna had a small fainting spell. Luckily Yanagi caught her.

"Is she okay?"

"Luna what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…I'm just a little tired."

"Well that's understandable. We've all had a crazy couple of days. Let's try to get some rest," Tanner suggested.

* * *

Outside the hospital, the persistent journalists were camping out.

"They're not letting anyone in…" one reporter said.

"What if we climb the building and sneak in through a window?" a cameraman suggested.

"I'm waiting right here until he comes out," Angela declared.

Carly pulled up behind the small crowd. A determined smile adorned her face. "Here's my chance to get ahead of these jerks!"

* * *

Purple clouds and lightning circled the Satellite. Black-hooded men stood on an old fountain to address a large crowd of people.

"The Crimson Dragon has come to Domino City!"

"It has come to spread despair and oppress us all!"

"The people of New Domino City must take a stand together!"

"The dragon will try to tempt you with promises of fame and fortune."

"Ignore its whisper and follow us down the virtuous path!"

As the men spoke, dozens of spiders descended on the people. The arachnids' thread entered their bodies and made each and every one of them a useful sacrifice in the coming battle.

"Only by denying the Dragon's call can we truly be free!"

* * *

Another robed boy walked leisurely towards Blister's place. He stopped beneath the windows and held his arm aloft. A purple spider glowed threateningly in the black night.

* * *

Yusei gazed once again at Lise's drawing. He'd seen it in his dreams, too.

Everybody else was fast asleep on the numerous couches Blister seemed to have. The hour was late and everyone should have been asleep.

He walked to the window. Before he could look out, his mark lit up. The glow was brighter than usual and was practically gouging into the Signer's skin.

_My mark's never felt like this before…It feels like it's trying to warn me about something…_

Then the Signer caught sight of the boy outside. He displayed the spider mark plainly in the darkness.

"A Signer?"

Donning his duel gear, Yusei ran outside to find the robed boy running away. "Hey, stop running!" Yusei called as he chased after the boy. The kid ignored him and kept going. He darted through alleyways until he lead Yusei to some sort of parking garage.

"Okay, creepy," Yusei acknowledged, taking in his surroundings. He climbed up two stories to get to the boy. "Who are you?

"I am a shadow drone," the boy answered. "And if you seek the truth, my master says that you must duel me for it…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Yusei said wearily.

"Let's duel!"

_Yusei: 4000_

_Drone: 4000_

A purple glowing ring of fire surrounded the two duelists.

* * *

Lise rose sleepily from her couch and yawned. She got up slowly and grabbed a cup of water from the tiny kitchen.

Then she noticed Yusei was missing. Fearing the worst, she retrieved her duel disk inside her backpack near the front windows.

A bright purple light caught her eye. It was shining from outside. Curious, Lise peered out the window. A tiny person stood outdoors. Her arm also had a spider.

"Here goes something," Lise stepped out of the room.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yusei demanded. The purple fire was making him uneasy.

"The both of us have been offered up by the light and placed inside the energy ring of the eternal shadow. I'm afraid there's no turning back now…"

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll see. I summon Blizzard Lizard in defense mode!" The drone's monster looked like a furry little lizard.

_(Blizzard Lizard: Atk: 600 Def: 1800)_

"Next, I place one card facedown and end my turn…Your move…"

* * *

Floating a few inches off the ground, Lise followed the little robed girl. She seemed to be laughing.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Lise shouted after her. _I have a really bad feeling about this…_

The girl turned sharply to the right and opened the door to an abandoned factory. Most of the machinery had been destroyed and tossed to the side. The light fixtures had shattered a long time ago. The only light in the room came from the moon shining through the broken windows.

"Who are you?" Lise narrowed her eyes in search of the girl.

“I have a message for you,” the girl’s voice echoed off the walls. "My master says to show you just how dangerous we are.” The girl emerged from the shadows much too close for comfort.

“Whoa!” Lise jumped back in surprise.

The girl stayed nearby and reached out her hand impossibly fast. Her appendages clamped onto Lise’s arm like a vice.

Lise’s vision went white. Blazing hot pain flared up in her arm, and she couldn’t move. The girl’s very touch was ripping Lise apart. Her head tilted back and she screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"Duel disk signals detected…" Carly's monitor told her. The reading was over thirty thousand. "Those numbers can't be right. Readings don't get that strong! What could it be?" She pulled closer to the edge of the road and spotted two flashes of light. One in a parking garage and the other in an abandoned factory close by. "What was that light down there? Maybe it's the sheen from Yusei's runner again…" Carly scoffed.

* * *

"Okay, I'm activating the Tuning spell card!" Yusei began his first turn. "With this spell I can add one Tuner Monster from my deck to my hand as long as I get rid of that many cards as the monster's level. And since Junk Synchron is a level three, I'm sending three cards from my deck to my graveyard. Next I summon Junk Synchron to the field in attack mode! But that's just the beginning; when Junk Synchron is successfully summoned I can then summon out a level two monster to keep it company. I call out Speed Warrior. And now with both of them on the field, Junk Synchron can give Speed Warrior a tune up! Junk Warrior, give that Blizzard Lizard a warm Satellite welcome! Go Scrap Fist!"

"Not so fast," the drone countered; however, Junk Warrior's attack still went through. Blizzard Lizard was vaporized, but in its place raged a flurry of snow.

"What's going on?"

"Blizzard Lizard's special ability is going on. When this card is destroyed in battle you get with 300 points of direct damage."

_Yusei: 3700_

_Drone: 4000_

_Didn't see that coming. Akiza uses a similar power when she duels, but this guy is different somehow._ Yusei's answer came from glancing at the ground. Where Junk Warrior had flown through the air there was a trail of thrashed asphalt where perfectly good parking spaces had previously been."Did my attack create real damage?" The impact of the actual attack had made a huge gaping hole in the garage behind the drone's head. "Is that what the energy ring is about? It makes battle damage real?"

The drone just laughed in Yusei's face.

"Okay, Chuckles, I get it. You're gonna be like that," Yusei said, laying two facedowns.

A piercing scream suddenly tore through the night. Yusei had a second to think _Lise!_ Before the pain hit him like a brick wall. It took him everything he had not to hurl or sink any lower than his knees. As quickly as it came the pain ebbed away. “What…what was that?”

“Let’s just say the Crimson Dragon is truly awakening tonight.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? What’ve you done with Lise?!”

“Uh, uh, uh,” the drone wagged his finger. “No spoilers. We’ll be continuing the duel.”

“When this is over, I’ll break you in two if I find out she’s been hurt,” Yusei threatened furiously.

* * *

“Let. Me. Go!” Lise yelled through clenched teeth.

There was a flash of red light and the little girl was blasted backward.

Lise groaned from the aftershock of all the pain. Her body shook uncontrollably and her arm looked like she had been burned and cut simultaneously. “How-how did you do that?”

“It is true,” the girl smiled creepily. “The touch of darkness is like fire for the dragon’s vessel. I wonder how much damage a duel can do to you.” She pulled out a duel disk.

“You…you’re about to find out,” Lise growled, activating her own duel disk.

“It’s time to duel!”

_Lise: 4000_

_Drone 2: 4000_

“Hey don’t exclude me,” Fish walked into the moonlight. She adjusted her cap and glared at the girl. “Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it!”

“Fish?”

“Sorry, I followed you but I lost you. Let’s take her down,” Fish whipped out her own duel disk. “Let’s do this!”

_Fish: 4000_

* * *

"I draw!" the drone said. "First I'm activating the Call of the Haunted trap card. This card lets me select one monster in my graveyard and summon it into attack mode, so I'm bringing back Blizzard Lizard. With that done, I activate the Ice Mirror Spell card from my hand. So with the power of this card, I'm bring out another Blizzard Lizard to the field in attack mode. And now I'll play this…"

"Another Ice Mirror spell?" Yusei looked on disbelievingly.

"That's right, and with it, I summon out a third Blizzard Lizard! I release two of them to make room for my level eight dark tuner Catastrophe!"

_(Dark Tuner Catastrophe: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"A Dark Tuner?"

"Yes, now Dark Tuner Catastrophe, use your power to extinguish the light by absorbing the energy of Blizzard Lizard! Let the dark shadows rise! The shadows wield a power like nothing you've ever seen…" At the boy's words the white stars slammed into the lizard's body, destroying it, and turning black…

"The stars just turned dark! What's that all about?" Yusei said.

"The light is being consumed by the shadows. Whereas you combine your monsters to make them more powerful, my monsters feed off each other and absorb each other to create negative energy."

Panic rose in Yusei's heart. "I thought negative energy was only a theory!"

"Think again! Negative energy is very real. The monster I'm summoning is a negative level five…"

"No way!"

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals…a world without light! Come forth Frozen Fitzgerald!"

What looks like an iceberg with a small mask appeared on the drone's field.

_(Frozen Fitzgerald: Atk: 2500 Def: 2500)_

"A dark synchro monster? How do I beat that?"

* * *

Quick as she could, Carly pulled over and jumped the railing to get into the parking garage. She ran up the incline designed for cars. _Soon, the whole world will know what Goodwin's trying to hide!_


	30. A World Without Light Part 2

"Two of our drones have found some very interesting defenders of light," the blue-and-black-cloaked boy said. He smiled in the tunnel as he watched the flames from a flickering candle.

"Good," a yellow-and-black-cloaked man agreed. "Who did they find?"

The leader spoke up then. "Yusei Fudo, Elizabeth Kururugi and Calamari Ukara. Did you see Yusei feel pain as Elizabeth did? I wonder if they are linked. Well, let us observe if they are up for a challenge…" His laugh rang throughout the dark tunnels of the Satellite.

* * *

A ring of purple fire erupted and surrounded the female duelists.

Lise's eyes widened fearfully, but she shook her head. _No…I have to stay focused and win this duel. Just block out the pain and move forward._

"Get ready girls! Now there's no turning back!"

"We're in some serious shit, aren't we?" Fish said. She was smiling in a sort of 'stupid me' kind of way.

"Hell yes," Lise agreed solemnly.

"I'll go first…" the girl said lazily. “I summon Baby Cobra in attack mode!" A small snake appeared on the field.

_(Baby Cobra: Atk: 400 Def: 1600)_

"I end my turn."

"It's my turn then!" Fish decreed. "And you can bet we're gonna kick your ass!"

The drone smiled wickedly. "We shall see…"

"We will see now, won't we?" Fish said with a hint of cockiness in her voice. She drew her card."I summon out my Wish Fish! He'll be chilling in attack mode by himself for a while. He won't be totally alone though. I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"My move again," the little girl said. "I play one card facedown and that'll be my turn."

"Creepy," Fish shivered.

Lise smiled half-heartedly at her friend. "It's my turn so I think I'll pick a card! I summon out Smoke Raven in attack mode! By halving his attack points, he can attack directly! Smoke her out!" The bird flew right through the girl, dropping her lifepoints.

_Lise and Fish: 4000_

_Drone 2: 3600_

Instead of flinching the girl smiled. "Thank you, Crimson Dragon. You activated my trap Poison Fang! When I take a direct attack, I can special summon my dark tuner Poisonous Python!"

_(Poisonous Python: Atk: 300 Def: 1100)_

"Dark tuner?" Lise narrowed her brow in confusion.

"Yes, that's right, are you finished?"

"Nope; I'll also lay a card facedown! I end my turn."

"And now it is time for you to see the darkness at work!" The drone cackled and drew her card. "Poisonous Python, dark tune with Baby Cobra!"

"Uh oh," Fish muttered. The two friends took a couple steps back.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals…a world without light!" The girl's dark tuner turned into dark stars that burrowed into Baby Cobra, destroying it and out of a flash of blackness emerged an even more sinister beast. "Say hello to the Dark Synchro Monster Twin-Headed Serpent!"

_(Twin-Headed Serpent: Atk: 2500 Def: 1800)_

Lise and Fish watched the giant snake's coils warily. They had sharp pointy spikes that emerged from the snake's two heads and descended down to their tail. Both of their fangs glistened menacingly in the moonlight. The little drone girl smiled and laughed evilly.

"Um, hi?" Fish waved weakly.

"We are so dead," Lise reflected darkly. She winced at the sharp pain in her bleeding arm and glared at the little girl. “Tell me something, what’s your master’s ‘big plan'?”

"Plan?" the girl asked in a sickly innocent voice.

"The one where Satellite and the world is destroyed?" Fish chimed in.

"It’s exactly what you saw. We will destroy everything in our path and wipe you all of your connection to the light!" The girl's laughter echoed throughout the warehouse. "Twin-Headed Serpent, attack the Crimson Dragon's Smoke Raven! Introduce her to the darkness!"

The snake's spikes popped off and zoomed straight at Lise and her monster.

"I play my trap: Impact! This card makes it so my monsters aren’t destroyed in battle this turn!"

"Yes, but you still take battle damage!"

The spikes hit Smoke raven and then smashed directly into Lise. She tumbled backward, skidding backward on her knees, and breathing heavily.

_Lise and Fish: 2300_

_Drone 2: 3600_

Lise managed to stand, ignoring her new wounds to the best of her ability.

Fish's mouth fell open. "The damage we take is real!"

"Yes, and it won't be long before I send both of you to the Netherworld!"

* * *

_Yusei: 3700_

_Drone: 4000_

Wheezing slightly, Carly made it up the parking garage. She looked at the scene before her with piqued interest. "What's going on? It's some sort of underground duel. Wait, Yusei?! What is he doing here? Stay cool, Carly, and just start recording," she mumbled. She pulled out her camera and clicked the button. "Okay, this is field reporter Carly Carmine coming to you live from some, um, some kind of parking garage thing I guess, but the big story here is; New Domino City's newest champ in an underground duel with, um, some guy in a, in a bathrobe with a glowing arm like Yusei's!"

"You're no match for the darkness, and I'll prove it to you by playing Dark Tuner Catastrophe's ability, which will send your monster to the shadows!" The repulsive tuner monster appeared before Junk Warrior and fired a pink ball of fire that vaporized Yusei's monster instantly.

"Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

"Like the fly caught in the web, there is no escape! Frozen Fitzgerald, attack!" The icicle monster shot small torpedoes of ice straight at Yusei.

"Not so fast!" the Satellite quipped. His trap lifted, but stopped a quarter of the way there. "What?"

"My monster prevents you from using any trap or spell cards. You're trapped in the threads of darkness and as long as you believe in the power of the Crimson Dragon there is no hope…" the drone explained, smiling sinisterly.

The ice pieces collided with Yusei. He was knocked backwards into the purple flames and landed flat on his face. New bruises bloomed where he was injured.

_Somehow I feel like Lise is in pain too. But I can’t stop now. I have to beat this guy!_

_Yusei: 1200_

_Drone: 4000_

"I'm not sure what we're seeing, but Yusei seems really hurt!" Carly narrated as she watched. "Could it be that these dark monster's attacks are real?"

"You're no match for the forces of darkness! Soon, like all the light in the universe, you too shall fade," the drone said, enjoying Yusei's pain.

"I draw!" Yusei began his next turn. "And no matter who sent you here, I'm gonna beat you and get the answers I want! I play the trap card Descending Lost Star, so now I can re-summon a monster from my graveyard, and I'm bringing back my Junk Warrior! But I think I'll be trading I'll be trading him in to upgrade into something with a little more horsepower; like my Turret Warrior!" The new monster resembled a turret machine with cannons on its shoulders.

_(Turret Warrior: Atk: 1200 Def: 2000)_

"Now Junk Warrior's attack points get added to his. Let's see your darkness stand up to 20,000 watts of light! Turret Warrior, show him what I mean! Attack!" The cannons blasted the drone's overgrown iceberg to smithereens.

Unfortunately, the shockwave from the blast kicked up a strong gust of wind. A car was caught in the drift and headed straight for Carly! Luckily the up and coming reporter was uninjured due to the first car smashing into a second at just the right angle to allow enough space for a person.

"Close one," Carly remarked weakly, pulling herself out of the little cranny that had saved her life. She located her glasses and continued recording.

_Yusei: 1200_

_Drone: 3000_

The drone seemed unfazed. "Your pathetic attempt to destroy the darkness has failed. You haven't done anything here but delay your fate. Frozen Fitzgerald returns to my field if he's ever destroyed in battle."

"What?"

"And there's more. If any of your monsters attack mine, then they're automatically destroyed. After all, revenge is a dish best served ice cold," the drone quipped. "We sense your fear. It grows like the waxing of the moon. Like my monsters, the Dark Signers will always win!"

"So that's what you are?" Yusei realized.

"Don't be so surprised," the drone replied emotionlessly. "Light and dark are two sides of the same coin. We are the same."

"Sorry, didn't get the membership kit."

"Amusing; you're using jokes to battle the fear growing inside you. That won't last long though. I doubt you'll find it funny when you're city is destroyed."

"So the vision was true?"

"That's right! The Dark Signers have a power that will erase the light of your mark and everything you hope to save with it!"

"Not on my watch!" Yusei challenged. "Cuz I play the spell card One for One. So by sending one monster to the graveyard, I can then summon another monster from my hand; like Sonic Chick! Let's see what you got!"

"Be careful what you ask for," the drone warned. "I equip Frozen Fitzgerald with Drain Strike. Now, once I attack your Sonic Chick, all those extra attack points are just thrown away. In fact, half of them replenish my bountiful lifepoints, while you get the other half as damage! Attack; wipe his mark clean!"

Fitzgerald's ice shards hit the small pink bird in defense mode, and Yusei. He tumbled backward into the purple flame wall again. He slumped against it to regain his breath.

_Yusei: 100_

_Drone: 4100_

Confident of victory, the drone laughed. "Soon you'll be finished, as will your precious Satellite!"

* * *

"Are you okay, Lise?" Fish asked worriedly.

"Just focus on the duel. I’ll be fine,” Lise assured her.

"No you won't. Neither of you will because I’ll make sure you never see the light of day again! But first, I'll place one card facedown, and end my turn."

Fish looked at her cards. _Finally she's done. I need to destroy that monster now. I don't wanna risk losing any more lifepoints. Luckily Wish Fish will give us a little boost._

_Lise and Fish: 2800_

_Drone 2: 3600_

"Okay, here I go! I play the field spell Great Barrier Reef!" At Fish's words, an array of coral, exotic fish and salt water bloomed. The playing field resembled a fish tank with glowing purple walls. "I now use the Reef's ability! I can special summon a level five or six monster without a tribute! So I'll be summoning Black Manta!"

The monster resembled a manta ray. It had Fish's charm to it though. Instead of being entirely black, the sea creature had blue tipped fins and tail.

_(Black Manta: Atk: 2000 Def: 1100)_

"I'll also be playing Manta's ability! He can negate and destroy one spell and trap card on my opponent's field! Therefore, you can say goodbye to your facedown!"

The drone frowned slightly. "It matters not. I will be victorious. That trap was only a precaution. The darkness shall win."

"You keep telling yourself that! Now I'll play the equip spell Evolution! This gives my Manta a boost! Now Black Manta gains 1000 attack points to bump him up to 3000! That's more than your stupid snake!" The hatted girl smiled. "Now we’re getting somewhere! Black Manta, attack; charge into battle!" The Manta slammed face first into the two-headed snake. The impact from the attack split the floor into a sizable crack and kicked up a burst of wind.

_Fish and Lise: 2800_

_Drone 2: 3100_

"Yeah! All right, Fish!" Lise cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet!" The drone snarled and pointed to her undestroyed monster!

"What! But I beat it!" Fish insisted.

"Yes, you did. However, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and any monster that battles with it is automatically destroyed!"

"Black Manta!" Fish shielded her face from the yellow shards of her destroyed monster.

"This is bad," Lise said worriedly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live. It takes more than that to finish me off. I lay two cards face down, and switch Wish Fish to defense mode! You're up!"

"This is the end for you two! I equip my Serpent with Snake Strike! This card makes it so that even if you're monster is in defense mode, you still lose lifepoints! You’re going to pay, Oracle! Go my Serpent, bleed their lifepoints dry!"

"Luckily, I have a trap in play! It goes by the name Negate Attack! This negates your monster's attack and ends the battle phase!" Fish countered. The spikes stopped inches from her face.

"Very well, but that doesn't change your fate! You will lose!" the drone promised.

"Will you quit saying that!" Fish snapped at the same time Lise yelled "Will you shut up!"

"We can still win, Fish. I promise."

"Course we can. The duel's not over yet!"

"Are you done with your turn?" Lise was itching to take a shot at taking the girl down.

"In a minute. I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

 _Still creepy. Okay, Fish has one card facedown and Wish Fish. I have Smoke Raven and one facedown. Let's see…_ "I draw! I play Double Summon! This spell allows me to normal summon twice this turn! I summon Flame Alchemist and Fire Feline!"

The new monster resembled a very bad tempered kitten with fur made entirely of flames.

_(Fire Feline: Atk: 200 Def: 500)_

"Now I think I'll tune them all together! Get ready to feel the heat! I Synchro Summon Fire Gryphon!"

The spectacular Gryphon floated dreamily in the water of Fish's field spell. Its head and front legs resembled an eagle. The rest of the Gryphon's body appeared like a lion's down to the tail. This Gryphon was different because its wings were crafted completely out of fire.

_(Fire Gryphon: Atk: 2700 Def: 2000)_

"I play my Gryphon's ability! I can special summon any Synchro monster I want as long as its level is equal to or less than the level of my Gryphon. Hey Fish, time for your ace to say hello!"

"You got it! Let's balance out the fire with some water…Sapphire Sea Dragon!"

"And now we have two Synchro monsters!"

"Don't think that'll save you…" the little girl smirked.

"Actually, I think it will," Lise said. "Now, Fire Gryphon, attack with Winds of Fire!" The enormous Gryphon took flight in the water and dove straight for the snake.

"I play a trap! It's called Drown and it negates your monster's special ability!"

"All right!" Lise grinned as she watched her monster burn the drone's snake to the graveyard. "Nice play, Fish!"

"Anything for a friend," Fish said, winking playfully. She then stuck out her tongue at the cheesy line she'd said.

"I warned, you didn't I?"

"What?"

"I play my trap Curse of the Snake! This destroys the monster that just attacked, and you take damage equal to its attack points!" The little girl laughed wickedly.

Lise was slammed backwards into the fire wall, and slumped against it. She glared ferociously and used her good arm to push her back up to her feet. _Is Yusei feeling this pain too?_

"You okay, Lise?" Fish called over her shoulder.

Lise struggled back to her feet. "I feel like I’m Atlas holding up the sky, this hurts so much."

Fish eyed her friend. "Atlas? Like that asshole I drew a mustache on, or like, ancient Greek Atlas?

"Mythological Atlas. Not Jack."

The drone tapped her foot impatiently. “Are you two done yet? I now play my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted! Say goodbye to my Serpent because it's the last thing you two will ever see!"

_Lise and Fish: 100_

_Drone: 2900_

The drone snickered evilly. "There is no hope for the Crimson Dragon now!"

* * *

Yusei breathed heavily as he got to his feet. The pain was slowly ebbing away but not as fast as he would have preferred.

"Soon the power of the spider will squeeze the last of your lifepoints to zero and absorb you into the Netherworld! But don't worry, you won't be alone…" the drone's smile was particularly nasty this time around.

Yusei’s eyes widened. "I'll never let that happen!"

"Struggle all you want, but sooner or later the darkness will consume you, your friends, and your precious home."

"I won't let it…"

"This web is already woven…"

"If you know so much about the future, then you should know that I'm gonna stop you right now!"

"Ha," the boy scoffed. "But how can you stop me when you won't even be here for one more round?"

"Well then, let's finish this and see who's right! It's my move!" Yusei declared and drew his card. "I summon Nitro Synchron. And with him on my field I can resummons one monster from my graveyard, so I'm bringing back Quillbolt Hedgehog in attack mode! Next I activate Graceful Revival, which lets me bring another monster from my graveyard to the field. Welcome back Speed Warrior." The Signer's field was nearly full with four monsters. "And now I tune Sonic Chick, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog with my Nitro Synchron to synchro summon Nitro Warrior!" The four monsters combined and from the light emerged the green, cannon bug-like monster. "Let's rev it up!" Yusei cried. "And thanks to his special ability, I get to draw another card. And now I'm giving my warrior a power boost. Next I activate, Nitro Warrior's special ability which gives him an extra 1000 attack points because I played the spell card Junk Barrage." The second Yusei finished speaking the monster's attack swooped upwards to 3800. "And now attack Frozen Fitzgerald!" Nitro jumped over and punched the overgrown icicle in the face twice, sending him to the grave.

_Yusei: 100_

_Drone: 2800_

"And because I used the power of my Junk Barrage, your lifepoints now take an additional hit."

From Nitro's hand, green sparks rained down on the drone.

_Yusei: 100_

_Drone: 1550_

"That doesn't faze me!" the drone said passively. "Cuz my frozen fiend will come back and destroy you on my next turn!" The giant popsicle was back…

"Don't count on it!" Yusei said triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"See, my Nitro Warrior's got another special ability which allows him to switch your monster into attack mode and then attack you again! So prepare to feel the fury of my Nitro Warrior's Dynamite Crunch!" For the second attack, Nitro's fists were giant and green. They hit Fitzgerald and vanquished it once more to the graveyard.

_Yusei: 100_

_Drone: 1250_

"And with your monster destroyed, I can finish you off!"

Junk Barrage's effect kicked in and wiped out the rest of the drone's lifepoints.

_Yusei: 100_

_Drone: 0000_

All at once the purple fire field dissolved, the drone fell to the floor and Carly finished recording.

"Whoa…" Carly said. "It looks like Yusei just won the match! And it's on tape! I just got the scoop of the century!"

* * *

"Lise, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just a little battered…" Lise admitted. "I've set you up with what you need, Fish. You can do this. I end my turn with a face down!"

"But…"

"Like you said, we’re far from finished.”

"Yeah!" Fish agreed whole-heartedly. She was ready to win now. "I draw! And the first thing that's up is Wish Fish giving us a boost!" Fish reminded.

_Fish and Lise: 600_

_Drone 2: 2900_

“We interrupt this broadcast to bring you my facedown! I play Cannon Explosion which gives our lifepoints a 500-point boost for every pyro in our graveyard! We get an extra 2000 lifepoints!”

_Fish and Lise: 2600_

_Drone 2: 2900_

"Just what I needed!”

Lise smirked. “Told you.”

"Now I can play my spell Payback! By paying 800 lifepoints, we get to destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

_Fish and Lise: 1800_

_Drone 2: 2900_

"What!"

"That's right!" The Oracle broke it to the little girl as the water currents hardened and burst the snake into pieces.

The girl managed to quickly regain her composure. "But your dragon only has 2400 attack points. I'll survive and the two of you will not."

"That's what you think! Go for it, Fish!"

"With pleasure! I play my dragon's ability! I sacrifice my Wish Fish in order to deal you with 800 points of damage!"

_Fish and Lise: 1800_

_Drone 2: 2100_

"Now we can finish you off!"

"Go; Sapphire Sea Dragon; attack with Eternal Tidal Wave!"

The little girl screamed as her lifepoints dropped and the water engulfed her. The fish tank, purple fire and monster vanished.

_Fish and Lise: 1800_

_Drone 2: 0000_

"We did it!" Lise cheered.

"Yep, nice dueling," Fish said with a smile. She high-fived her friend.

“OW!” Lise cringed; she’d used her injured arm.

“Sorry…”

"Um…" a small voice piped up and tugged on Lise's shirt. It was the little girl they'd been dueling. She was crying and a little bruised but she looked otherwise unhurt. "Do you know where my mommy is?"

"Um…no?" Fish said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Momo. I'm scared," Momo said, and more tears rolled down her little cheeks.

"We'll help you," Lise said comfortingly. "Do you live nearby?"

"I think so," Momo said quietly. She pointed at the parking garage. "I think we have a little house right behind that thing."

"You mean an apartment?"

"Uh huh…"

"Okay, we'll take you there…" Fish sighed. "I am gonna sleep in really late…"

"Thank you…" Momo mumbled.

Lise nodded and frowned as the group walked forward. _I wonder why these people would control a six year old girl! And that vision, it was of the Satellite, but this girl is from the city. Is the darkness starting to influence the city too? This is really bad!_

* * *

The male drone lay on the parking garage floor motionless.

"Wake up," Yusei demanded in a harsh, intimidating voice. He kept a firm grip on the boy's cloak. The hood fell off and revealed the boy's face. "Hey, you owe me some answers! Start talking!"

"Start talking about what?" the boy asked, his voice sounded dazed and subdued. "Who are you? What'm I doing here?"

"Stop fooling around and tell me what your spider mark has to do with the Satellite!" Yusei said impatiently. Then he noticed the mark was gone.

"Hi," Carly cut in. "I'm Carly Carmine, and I was hoping you'd tell me what it's like to be the first amateur to take on Domino City's new champ."

"And why are you asking?" Yusei wondered.

"Oh, well uh...cuz I'm a world-renowned reporter, and this is gonna be my biggest story ever," Carly half-lied. "Now perhaps you wouldn't mind answering a few questions. First, were you always planning to use Nitro Warrior triple synchro summon? Two, did you have a counter for Frozen Fitzy's resummoning? Three, is this some sort of publicity stunt?"

Slightly annoyed with Carly, Yusei ignored her. A slight purple mist from the boy's duel disk caught his eye though. The Satellite removed the boy's deck and combed through it. _There are cards missing… His Dark Tuner and Dark synchro monster have vanished!_

"Why would I be a part of some publicity stunt?"

"Because you beat Jack Atlas and maybe you're trying to showcase your street techniques!"

"Impossible," the boy insisted. "Jack's the best ever! He lost? And this guy's the new champion? And I tried to duel him?"

"So what you're saying is, you don't know why you're here, why you're dueling, and why your arm had a spider on it?" Carly was starting to get excited.

"Spider? Wait! That reminds me of something," the boy revealed. "I was down in the narrows waiting for a couple of duel buddies when out of nowhere… It felt like some sorta spider stung me or something…"

"A spider?"

Sirens blared in the distance. The police were on their way!

"Hey, who called the cops?"

"We better get outta here before they start asking questions…" Yusei advised. He stood up and was already planning the best way to leave.

"But my interview!" Carly whimpered.

"We'll finish it later," the dark haired boy said and ran off.

"Wait, just one more question! Come on!"

"Wait!" the boy grabbed Carly's ankle before she could chase after Yusei. The soon to be reporter went sprawling. Her camera and Yusei slipped away.

"Please," the boy begged. "Don't leave me behind!"

"What're ya doin' huh? I lost the best scoop EVER!"

A police officer stopped Carly's camera with his boot and picked it up. He had a whole bunch more policemen right behind him. He surveyed the scene. "So…are you two responsible for all this property damage?"

"What?" the two directed their attention to the destroyed cars. "Oh that." Carly shook her head crazily while the boy looked terrified.

"Hands up!"

With no other choice, Carly and the boy did as they were told.

* * *

A glowing spider illuminated the darkness. One of its legs vanished. The purple-and-black-hooded man rolled his glove back over the marking.

The boy in blue and black frowned. "It seems the flies have escaped the spider's web."

"For the moment, Kalin," the spider man agreed. "But this was just a test to see if these three were truly worthy of our efforts. Remember that our web is wide and strong. The spider's bite swift and merciless. It's not the venom we need to change, but the prey."

* * *

"So, the kid's back with her mom," Fish said sleepily.

"Yep, and I hope you know how to get back cuz I sure as hell don’t," Lise smiled sheepishly.

Fish rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you still have zero sense of direction."

Lise and Fish were headed back to Blister's. It was still pitch black out.

Fish yawned. “I just wanna go to bed. Why the hell did that lady call the police?"

"Her child was missing,” Lise shrugged. “I guess she panicked.”

"I know the kid is six but seriously? How far do ya think she's gonna go in the dark?"

Lise frowned and kept walking. "I'm worried about Yusei. I thought we'd see him by now."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Fish brushed the thought off.

"You don't really care, do you?"

"Nope, not at all!" Fish grinned mischievously. "And there’s Blister’s.”

"Lise? Is that you?" Yusei pushed off of the front door. He’d been waiting.

"Uh hello? I'm here too!" Fish reminded him, sniffing indignantly.

“Yeah,” Lise spoke up before Yusei and Fish could go at it. She hid her injured arm behind her back. “What happened? You look terrible!”

“I was just about to ask the same thing.”

"Let's go inside and sleep already!" Fish demanded. "We could all use a bath to clean off the blood too."

“Seconded!” Lise agreed.


	31. It's Complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay! 31 chapters! And darn you summer for making me lazy! Sorry I take so long to upload… ^^;. I can be very lazy…Well, I don't own 5Ds but I do own Fish and Lise! If you wanna see what they look like go on to deviantart. I am yusfisfulgirl. XD And I have drawn already happened moments and soon to be moments. ^^ Please leave a review if you liked! Otherwise, stay away from me or I will beat you with a frying pan! ENJOY! XD)

"Okay, nobody disturb me or I will murder them," Fish said bluntly to Yusei and Lise. She flopped onto her couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

Lise laughed. "She hasn't changed much." She spread Fish's blanket back over her and opened the door to the bathroom. “Mind if I go first?”

“No, go ahead,” Yusei gestured for her to go on.

“Thanks.” She closed the door behind her and jumped into a warm shower. She finished quickly out of habit and changed into her pajamas. Only then did she notice the wound on her arm hadn’t healed in the slightest.

“Lise?” Yusei knocked. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Lise responded, opening the door and striding past Yusei. “All yours.”

“I’ll be fast. I want to check out your arm before bed.”

“How did you know?” Lise whirled on him.

“I didn’t, but I suspected you were hiding something,” Yusei smirked despite Lise’s glare. “See you in a minute.” He closed the bathroom door.

“Damnit,” Lise cursed. “How could I be so stupid?” She felt her blushing cheeks with her hands and sighed. “What a night.” She examined her arm again, if anything it looked even worse, like a deep canyon carving into her skin.

Yusei emerged just as Lise had settled herself on the remaining couch. "Don’t go to sleep yet, Lise. I want a look at your arm.”

Lise groaned and sat up. “But I’m tired…”

Yusei quickly toweled his hair. It lay relatively flat and tussled for a couple seconds and sprung back to sticking up. He sighed and Lise snorted behind her hand. “It never does lie flat,” he grumbled, and crossed over to the first aid cabinet. “You don’t want to get an infection do you?”

“No,” Lise yawned and moved over for Yusei to sit next to her.

He assembled tools while Lise held her arm anxiously. When he was ready, Yusei held his hand out. Lise hesitated. “You’d better indulge me if you want to get to sleep tonight, Lise.”

She gave him a sharp look, but placed her hand in his. “Don’t be a perv, dumbass.”

“Sorry.” Yusei examined Lise’s wound and whistled lowly. “Shit, Lise, it looks like you lost a fight with a hot fire poker.”

“That bad, huh?”

“It’s not funny.” Yusei’s brows knit together and he prepped an antibacterial. “This is gonna sting.”

“Oh good, I have something to look forward to.”

“Ready? Three, two, one.” Yusei pressed a cotton swab doused with alcohol to Lise’s wound.

“Ow,” she cringed, her fingers trembling in Yusei’s palm.

“It’s almost over, aaaaand, done,” he tossed the used cotton ball in the trash and readied another. “Relax,” he added when Lise balked at it. “It’s just water this time.”

“Oh…” This time she sat much more still.

Yusei started bandaging when that was done. He thought to himself, his expression contemplative.

“Um,” Lise started just as Yusei spoke.

“You first,” Yusei said immediately.

“Kay, but you’re gonna think I’m stupid. Well, more stupid than I already am,” Lise blushed and twisted her hair. She paused and Yusei waited. “I wish I could be like you. I mean, I don’t want to be a boy. I wouldn’t know what to do with the different parts, but I want to be able to hide my emotions. I feel way too much. I wanna be strong, and I try so hard to be, but I’m just not…”

Yusei stared at her, and then lowered his head to continue bandaging. “I’m not strong, Lise, or brave. I’m a coward. If you’re not strong than neither am I, and you can’t be strong all the time.” He fastened the bandages, but continued to hold Lise’s hand. “I wish you would stop getting hurt. I hate bandaging you up all the time.”

“I’m going to get hurt no matter what, Yusei. I’m used to bruises,” Lise said.

“I know it’s dumb, but it feels like it’s my fault. If I hadn’t raced out then maybe this wouldn’t have happened, or maybe I could’ve protected you.”

Lise shook her head. “I’m not a damsel in distress. I wanted to get stronger to be able to protect myself as well as others. This is just collateral damage.” She pulled her bandaged arm away and examined it. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” Yusei said quietly, closing the lid of the first aid kit. He leaned tiredly against the back of the couch. “I’m almost afraid to sleep.”

“I’m always afraid of what I might see now,” Lise agreed, leaning hesitantly on his shoulder, and pulling her blanket over.

“Don’t worry, Fish is right there,” Yusei joked, lacing his fingers slowly between Lise’s.

She laughed. “Her shoulders are too bony.” Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep smiling with the knowledge of Yusei’s warm breath wafting through her hair.

* * *

The sun peeked into the apartment, spilling over the few people still sleeping.

"Good morning, people of Earth!" Fish greeted as she rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Morning, Fish," Tanner replied. He didn't look up from his computer. "Did you go out somewhere last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

Tanner smiled and nodded towards a different couch. Fish followed his direction. Like a firecracker she popped to her feet.

Lise and Yusei sat incredibly close to each other, sleeping soundly. Lise's head rested on Yusei's shoulder, and Yusei's head rested on the top of Lise's. Even their hands were close.

Finally, Fish found her voice. She fast-walked throughout the entire room, criticizing the entire way. "I TURN MY BACK FOR ONE NIGHT AND HE TAKES ADVANTAGE OF IT! HE PROBABLY DID UNSPEAKABLE THINGS TO HER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY DID I HAVE TO SUCCUMB TO SLEEP? WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I? THAT BOY BETTER WATCH IT FROM NOW ON OR I WILL MURDER HIM IN COLD BLOOD!”

Lise sleepily opened her eyes. "Hmm?" She tilted her head gently upwards. Yusei's tired eyes met hers, and both of their face colors rose to boiling red. Lise backpedaled until she felt her spine hit the arm of the couch. Yusei stared, embarrassed, at his hands.

"Sleep well?" Tanner asked, wagging his eyebrows knowledgeably.

"Why is Fish yelling so early in the morning?" Leo walked in, yawning and rubbing his eye.

"I’m not sure," Yanagi observed.

"What happened last night?!” Fish’s finger sliced through the air and pointed accusingly at Yusei.

“I swear nothing happened after you went to bed.”He held up his hands, palm out, like he was surrendering.

“We saw suspicious people outside and followed them,” Lise explained to the others, blocking out Yusei and Fish arguing. She stood and displayed her bandaged arm. “As you can see, the duel was a tad more risky than usual. The duelists were controlled by a group called the Dark Signers."

"Signers?"

"They had marks that glowed like ours, except they had purple spiders on their arms."

* * *

In the head security compound, Goodwin watched both duels from last night on his holo screen. After a minute or two he raised his hand and the screens vanished.

"So, they finally made their move," the Director said. “Well, if they want to fight me, then they'll get more than a battle, they'll get a war!"

* * *

"People of the Satellite," another drone said in a clearing. "The hand you have been dealt is not your fault. Lay blame on New Domino City and its Crimson Dragon…"

"The Crimson Dragon will only push the people of the Satellite down further. Listen to the words we speak today if you want a better life. The strength of the dark shadows will rescue you all! It will release you from this despair you call life."

"Heed my words and follow us. Rise up as brothers!"

"We can dispel the pain of poverty. We can take away your troubles forever!"

As the last drone finished speaking, hundreds of spiders descended on the people of Satellite. Every person was simultaneously bitten.

"What's that?"

"I feel strange…"

"You shall fight the Crimson Dragon!" the drone commanded.

The crowd took up the cheer. "We shall fight the Crimson Dragon! We shall fight the Crimson Dragon! We shall fight the Crimson Dragon!"

"What are these, cheerleading try-outs?" a voice scoffed from behind the newly spider-bitten people.

The crowd turned. Rally and Nervin stood holding their most recent purchases of food.

"Well, they better be," Rally continued. "Cuz the last thing you wanna do is fight the Crimson Dragon."

"Uh…Rally?" Nervin warned.

"You should all be ashamed! The Crimson Dragon is a really good friend of mine and she helped Yusei win! And you're standing here cheering and talking bad about stuff you know nothing about!"

Suddenly enlightened, the crowd chattered to themselves.

"That's right, so how bout an apology? Cuz when my friends get back, they'll prove to all of you that-"

Nervin realized what was going on and covered Rally's mouth with his hand. "Will you be quiet?"

"Hey," Rally angrily turned to Nervin. "I got a right to say what I want!"

"But check out your audience!" Nervin pointed out. The crowd was now advancing menacingly towards the two friends. "They look like a buncha zombies who don't agree with your point of view!"

"You might have a point, Nervin!"

"Let's get outta here, now…" the boy whimpered as he and Rally left as quickly as they could.

Blister watched them leave from a dark alleyway. _The little one's got some guts…_

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Rally exclaimed. "Why would a reporter write an article saying that Yusei ain't the champ?" He typed furiously on the computer in the gang's underground subway tunnel hide out.

"We watched it live," Tank helped. "Yeah, there was that flash of light and no one saw what really happened when they vanished but I-"

"Tank stop," Blitz interrupted. "We all saw him win. Yusei is the one true champ."

"Come on, Blitz, this whole thing's about class warfare. People don't want some street urchin from the Satellite as their new duel champ."

"Good to know Yusei and Lise have such good friends," Blister said. He strolled into the hide out.

"Hey!"

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Blister answered. "But if I'd been warned about your manners, I might've stayed home."

* * *

"Yusei's a fraud?" Carly was astounded. "Why would Angela do it? There's not one creditable source in this entire article. How dare she smear Yusei like that! She's gonna wish she never wrote this!"

"Be quiet!" A door opened behind Carly, revealing a rather large police officer. "You wanna talk, save it for the interrogation room." The door slammed with finality.

"Interrogation?" Carly pulled out her cards. "Well, I still have you. Let's see what my fortune deck says now… Super Pinch? So, what you're telling me is that it's going to be a bad day? Uh, duh; I'm stuck in jail, I lost my story, and now Angela's plastering the headlines with lies! What else, what else are ya gonna try to tell me, huh?"

"Listen up out there! I said be quiet!" the officer yelled and slammed the door shut again.

"I need a get out of security for free card!" Carly cried.

* * *

"So how's the search going?" Tanner asked. He set mugs of coffee out for Yusei and Lise. Both were perusing the internet extensively.

"Not good," Yusei said. "My searches on spider symbols aren't turning up any solid leads."

Sighing and shaking her head in frustration, Lise pushed away from her laptop. “The internet is being a bitch. I’m trying to find something that resembles what I’ve been seeing in my dreams, but no leads.”

“Hmmm,” Fish leaned over Lise’s research. She picked up a paper that Lise had drawn the spider symbol on. “Good drawing, but I feel like I’ve seen it somewhere other than that abandoned factory last night. How wide is your search?”

Lise’s eyes lit up and she furiously typed into her computer. “Fish, you’re a genius!”

“Of course I am, but, uh, mind telling me why?”

Yusei rose from his seat, and joined them. “Think of something new?”

“We’ve been doing local searches of spider markings because we saw the spider marking on two people here and all over the Satellite in that vision of the future, but what about a global search? We’ve been way too specific!” Lise combed the search results hungrily until she alighted on a picture that closely resembled her drawing. Yusei and Fish read at a slower pace behind her.

“Oh, cool! The Nazca lines--wait a minute, what the hell? The only one left is the hummingbird,” Fish observed. “That’s why the spider mark was so familiar. I did a report on the Nazca lines in grade school."

“What was your grade, a D?” Yusei taunted, finished reading.

“For your information, I got an A. Because I cared about the topic."

“That’s one answer down, and a million more to go,” Lise sighed and rubbed her eyes. “What does all this shit mean?”

Fish shrugged. "The bad guys have a thing for ancient civilizations? They're planning a trip to Peru? They're secretly the ghosts of the Nazca people out for vengeance, terrorizing the world and consuming any and all cupcakes in their wake?"

"Only one person has answers,” Yusei said grimly. “I need to find Goodwin."

Lise did a dry heave at the sound of his name. "You can't be serious."

"You can't trust him," Yanagi agreed.

"Did you forget he locked you up?" Tanner added.

"Who?" Luna butted into the conversation. Leo stood nearby. "You're leaving?"

"Please don't go," Leo begged along with his sister.

"Time out," Fish made a letter ‘T” with her hands. "You're legitimately leaving?"

"I have to," Yusei said. "The people in Satellite are in trouble and I have to help them somehow."

"Good! Go on ahead, we'll stay here and guard your safehouse," Fish said with a grin. 

"No!" Luna cried. "Don't leave! What if you get stuck and can't get back here ever again?"

Silently, Yusei walked over to the twins and lowered himself to their eye level. "Don't worry. In fact, I already made arrangements for some backup…"

"You're getting a body guard?" Luna blinked bewilderedly.

In answer to her question, police sirens blared outside. Within moments five police cars pulled up in front of Blister's place. Also present was a very familiar officer riding a motorcycle.

"All right, Yusei," Trudge yelled through a megaphone. "I got your message! Now get your deck and get down here! I'm not gonna wait all day just cuz we're teaming up temporarily! Understand me?"

"Trudge is your protection?" Tanner asked dubiously.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Lise groaned. "Now I know you've lost it."

"If he gets me to Goodwin safely, we just made have to call Trudge one of the good guys."

"He's a life saver in my book," Fish declared with an enormous smile. "He's getting rid of you!"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Stay safe guys.” He exited the room and began to close the door behind him.

Lise jammed her foot in the door jam. “Ow,” she said pointedly when Yusei failed to close the door over her sneaker. She shoved the door open all the way, pulling her backpack on. “I’m coming with you. We all should if you’re going anyway.”

“No, you need to stay here. I’m doing this alone.”

“What?!” Lise glared up at Yusei.

“I’m-“

“I heard you, but you can't do this by yourself! We should get all the Signers together and then go after the Dark Signers! We should think about this, and not go charging in!"

"Is this just because you don't like Goodwin?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything? And no, it doesn't! I don't want you going out there and killing yourself!"

"You don't know that I will! I can take on anyone!”

"What is this to you, play time? Your skills are irrelevant! You could actually die! It isn't just a stupid game that we played when we were kids!"

"I know, and that's why I have to do this! This way nobody else has to get hurt!"

"News flash: YOU ARE NOT ALONE! There are FIVE, count them, FIVE SIGNERS! Why do you think there are five? Oh, I know! We get to watch you take out the bad guys as the peanut gallery!” Lise clapped her hands together mockingly.

"You just don't get it!"

"Really? What’s to get? The fact that you’re a fucking moron?!”

"No!" Yusei seethed. Both he and Lise wore identical expressions of anger.

"Then explain it to me!" Lise folded her arms.

"I…you…everybody…I'm…" At that moment, Yusei inconveniently noticed Lise's eyes were the exact same shade of blue as the sky outside. _  
_

"I'm waiting," Lise tapped her foot annoyingly. Yusei shook his head to clear it. "Look at me!"

"Believe me, I am!"

"Clearly, you're not! Otherwise you would've realized that this whole solo act of yours is completely-"

Yusei slammed the door. Lise stood for a moment, unable to comprehend. 

"Did he just--"

"He did--"

Fish grinned. "I knew he was an asshole."

Lise whirled around, threw herself on the couch, buried her face in a pillow, and screamed.

* * *

 

The officer at the main desk of the Security Center rummaged around before withdrawing a large box. "Here you go," he said, and handed the box to Carly.

"That should be everything," she replied and double checked just to be sure. Luckily she did; her camera was missing. "Where's my camera? No, no, no, no, come on! Okay, joke's over, where's my camera? I'm serious buddy, where is it? That thing is my life; where is it?"

"Calm down miss," the policemen said. He checked a holo screen he kept on hand. "Hmm, no camera on the inventory log."

"I am a big time journalist," Carly lied. "And I am not afraid to shout conspiracy!" Temporarily interrupted by the ring of her cell phone, Carly paused to answer it. "Hello?"

"Know what's on my front page today, Carly, I'll give ya a hint, it's not a big story!" her editor, Mr. Pitts, exploded the second she answered the call.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pitts-"

"Get back to the office so I can re-fire you!"

"Mr. Pitts?" But Pitts had already hung up.

"Ma'am, we're gonna need you to step outside," the officer at the front desk told her.

Two more policemen dragged Carly out of the Security Center. They threw her outside, and her box of stuff soon followed.

"This is the worst. No story, no camera, and now I'm about to lose my job again. Time to consult my fortune for the day…I draw…" the bespectacled girl said without enthusiasm. "Let's see. Oh, great; Fortune Teller Sui. That's perfect. This means I'm gonna have bad luck all day! That's just great, might as well go crawl in a hole. Wait," Carly brightened, "I can't give up! Journalists don't quit! I can still get to the bottom of Goodwin's lies!"


	32. Officer Trudge: The Stalker Handbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All right! Here we go with the next chapter! I’m not sure if it’ll be a chapter I’ll like or not…We’ll have to see. I am going to condense some of the next few chapters down….Just cuz I thought one of them was stupid and pointless…Oh well then…It’s my version of the story so I call the shots this time around. ^^ Well, here’s the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! XD)

“I’m at the red carpet for the world premiere of Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas,” a reporter spoke into his mike.

“This flick has box office dud written all over it,” a different reporter said. He and a large crowd surrounded the red carpet leading into the dining hall hosting the movie premiere. “Nobody cares about Jack Atlas anymore. He’s yesterday’s news. I mean seriously, he lost the championship. He’s done.”

“I heard that movie was going straight to DVD…”

“If they’d waited, they could’ve made it the Rise and Fall of Jack Atlas…”

Carly popped into the fray. “Excuse me…coming in…” she said as she forced herself into the front of the crowd. She even had a new camera ready to go. “Hey Tommy, look over here! Hey!”

“Ergh!” a woman exclaimed when Carly accidently bumped into her. “Watch the elbow!”

“Angela, didn’t see you,” Carly said, scowling hatefully. Her dress strap fell off her shoulder as she spoke.

“Carly, what’s with the getup?” Angela quickly got to the point. She wrinkled her nose at Carly’s gray dress as if it were a rather nasty smelling piece of garbage. “Didn’t you wear that same hideous house dress to our high school prom? Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought that up. Prom must bring bad memories, since you went alone and no one would dance with you!”

Both girls were momentarily distracted by the sudden appearance of the next guest. Reporters, cameramen, and all kinds of journalists alike were clamoring for the woman’s attention.

“It’s Misty Treadwell!” Misty was dark-haired, like Carly, with almond-shaped eyes a pale blue-green color. Her red-and-white dress draped itself perfectly on the woman’s graceful figure. She also had a small teardrop like gem that fell right in the center of her forehead.

“You were voted the world’s number-one super model. Do you have anything to say to your fans?”

“Oh wow,” Carly gushed. Angela drooled from behind Carly. Misty turned her head and smiled directly at Carly. Shocked, Carly looked around in all directions. _Did she just smile at me?_

* * *

Eventually, everyone who was supposed to be there had made their way inside. Numerous tables provided the great number of guests with plenty to sustain themselves for the evening.

“Ladies and gentlemen, your host: Rex Goodwin!” A spotlight fell on the director. He walked calmly down a flight of extravagant stairs and stood at the top of the next flight. Applause rang out everywhere.

“Thank you for coming everyone. What makes a champion a champion? What drives the driven? Was he born great or did he have greatness thrust upon him?” Goodwin monologued dramatically. “All of these questions and more will be answered in Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to share with you the untold story behind the legend.”

Both Yusei, from a separate nearby room, and Jack, from the hospital, watched a piece of the beginning of the ridiculous movie. All of the guests at the party were watching as well.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, I have some matters to tend to, but I’ll be back. Please enjoy yourselves and enjoy Atlas Rising,” Goodwin said, and turned to leave.

“Wait a minute!” Angela yelled up at him in her annoying voice. “Director Goodwin, one question! Regarding the narration of the film, it’s saying that Jack was born in the tops, but that’s not true.”

There were murmurs and gasps throughout the room.

“According to my sources, the former champion Jack Atlas was born in the Satellite Sector, just like the new champion, Yusei.”

“Is this true, Director?” Another reporter pestered. A large group of them surrounded Carly and Angela and began trying their best to hound some answers out of the Director.

“Did Yusei and Jack know each other prior to the tournament?”

“Isn’t it true, Director, that Satellite residents aren’t allowed to duel?”

“Is there some kind of cover up going on here?”

Goodwin’s voice was icy and very cold and threatening the next time he addressed the crowd. “I’m afraid I don’t have time to discuss wild speculation and ridiculous rumors. Now please enjoy the screening…”

“You can’t avoid this issue, Director!” Angela called after him. Goodwin ignored her and continued leaving. “The people have a right to know the truth!” For once the bitchy reporter was right.

Carly stared open mouthed at the Director’s retreating back. _If Jack’s the story, then why is everybody standing around here? I’m gonna find out from Jack himself!_ The striving reporter ran back down the red carpet as fast as she could, holding up her dress.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Misty asked mysteriously. She had been waiting behind the red curtain, out of sight--Carly would have run right past her if she hadn't spoken up.

“Y-y-you’re Misty!”

“Your face intrigues me,” Misty continued cryptically, as if Carly hadn't spoken. “I wanted to get a closer look at you. Do you mind?”

“I got my dad’s looks. That’s what my Mom tells me, uh,” Carly babbled until Misty was right in front of her face.

“Carly, right? I heard you like fortune-telling.”

“Yeah, that’s right, I uh, I use cards for my fortune telling.”

“Well, I use faces,” Misty said, looking deeply at Carly’s. “Your face is haunting.”

“Uh, it’s what?” Carly felt a chill crackle up her spine.

Misty ignored Carly’s discomfort and pulled off her glasses. “Your eyes, they’re showing me the path you will take. It is a path that will disappear into darkness, Carly.”

“Oh yeah? Huh, that’s nice.”

Misty replaced Carly’s glasses and smiled. “But when you choose to take this path, you will know yourself better than you ever have before!”

“Huh? Excuse me,” Carly bowed and started running off. “This has been fun but I gotta run home and feed my plant and water my cat!” She looked back as she pelted away. _I think fame has made her two tacos short of a fiesta!_

* * *

“Enjoying the film?” Trudge asked sweetly. He had intruded on Yusei’s boredom session.

“When can I see Goodwin?” Yusei demanded.

“Be patient; the Director is a busy man,” Trudge replied condescendingly. “If you’re bored we can always pass the time with a duel. Whattaya say? Are you game, or are you afraid that you might lose your title before your first endorsement deal comes through?”

“That would be an interesting development,” Lazar cut in, smiling as usual. “Though I seriously doubt our new champion would fall to a man of your caliber, Officer Trudge.”

“Why you-“

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Lazar interrupted again. “The Director is ready to see you now.” The clown man returned his attention to Trudge. “Mr. Goodwin would like to thank you for escorting the champion here. Now he’d like you to go to the hospital and fetch Jack.”

“Whatever he needs, sir,” Trudge replied and frowned angrily at both Yusei and Lazar in their passing.

* * *

“I’m standing outside of Domino Hospital where Jack Atlas has been recovering ever since yesterday’s disappointing loss in the Fortune Cup finale,” yet another reporter said for her cameraman. “And as of now, nobody has been allowed to see AUGH!”

For the second time, Carly had run into someone. Although on closer inspection, she was now dressed in a nurse’s costume. “Sorry about that!” she apologized and kept running.

“I’ll show you sorry…” the reporter threatened.

“We’re still live!” her cameraman reminded her.

“Right um, as of now nobody has been allowed inside to see or talk to Jack.”

Carly heaved a sigh of disbelief once she had made it inside. “I can’t believe this nurse’s costume is working.”

Only seconds later, Trudge pulled up in front of the hospital, muttering. “Go and fetch Jack. Talk to me like I’m some dog.” He grudgingly dismounted his runner and unwittingly followed Carly inside.

A spider, strategically planted in the hospital, located its next victim and pounced.

* * *

Meena hummed peacefully to herself. She watched carefully so that she wouldn’t cut herself skinning her apple. Jack sat in bed nearby.

“I’d like to be alone right now, Meena.”

Jack’s babysitter put the apple and knife down. Se bowed and quietly left the hospital room. “Call my cell if you need…anything,” she said when she reached the door.

The second Meena left, Jack reached for his duel disk with his unbroken arm.

* * *

“Jack’s in room 304,” Carly speculated to herself. She turned the corner and immediately spotted... “Mr. Atlas!”

Jack ignored her and walked past Carly. She struggled to find the right words. “Say um, I was wondering if uh…”

“Trudge,” Jack frowned. He’d been hoping for a pretty clean get away. That was clearly not going to be happening. “You’re looking a little rough, officer.”

The policeman laughed and kept walking forward. A purple spider glowed wickedly on his arm.

“What’s going on? Why do you have that mark on your arm?” Jack demanded. He recognized the mark from the vision during the Fortune Cup.

“That’s the same glowing mark that hooded duelist had on his arm when he was dueling Yusei!” Carly blurted.

“So, are you the fifth signer?” Jack asked stupidly.

“My master is a Dark Signer,” Trudge corrected. “And he sent me here to extinguish the light of your mark so that we may envelope the world in a cloak of darkness, and you will be the first to fall.”

“I seriously doubt that!” Jack quipped.

“Hang on!” Carly stepped in front of Jack. “You can’t duel him, Jack! Yusei dueled someone like him. It was some guy dressed in a bathrobe and he had the same weird purple mark glowing on his arm and I’m Carly, by the way…”

“What? Did you say Yusei?” Jack’s intelligence was clearly not at its peak. “When did all this happen?”

“Last night, and uh, Yusei won…”

“Carly, was it?”

“Uh, yeah, hi.”

“Tell me something, Carly: do you know how to duel?”

“Well, kind of.”

“In that case, lend me your hands will you?” Jack shoved his duel disk at Carly and spun her around so that she was standing beside him. His only good arm happened to be his left. “I just need you to hold the cards for me and draw, right?”

“Huh? But I uh…”

“I have no idea what this purple glow is all about, but if Yusei was able to take someone like him down, then I’ll have no problem! Come on, put the duel disk on my arm.”

“Right, okay,” Carly spoke nervously. As instructed, she slid Jack’s duel disk into place.

Suddenly, a big purple ring of glowing fire encircled all three of them. Wind blew everywhere, knocking papers and nurses who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time every which way. Jack’s arm began to glow; it was bright enough to shine straight through his bandages.

“Hey, Jack, look! Your arm is glowing too!”

“I can see that.”

“Yusei’s arm was glowing last night as well, and then this same circle appeared. What’s it all mean?”

Trudge chose that moment to speak up. “Let’s cut the chatter, shall we?”

_Jack/Carly: 4000_

_Trudge: 4000_

“I’m summoning Warm Worm in defense mode,” Trudge began the duel.

_(Warm Worm: Atk: 600 Def: 1400)_

The creature was exactly as described: a rather large worm with a white belly, reddish brown back and a red fiery head-piece.

“This is real front line journalism right here!” Carly cried. “Getting to duel alongside the dauntless and dashing Jack Atlas! It’s my turn!”

“Actually, it’s _my_  turn,” Jack reminded her.

“Oh, right sorry.”

“To start things off, I’m summoning Vice Dragon from my hand.”

“Right!”

_(Vice Dragon: Atk: 2000 Def: 2400)_

“Whoever you really are, you’ve got some gall coming here. Did you think you could kick me while I was down? Well, I’m not down,” Jack declared. His monster’s attack dropped from 2000 to 1000 as a side effect for playing its special ability. “There’s no way some daddy long legs is gonna trip me up. I release Vice Dragon to summon out Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode!”

_(Strong Wind Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1000)_

The new dragon was turquoise, and much larger than the previous. It had muscles, creamy colored wings and a yellow midriff.

“Next, I’m activating Strong Wing Dragon’s special ability! Now it gains half the attack points of the dragon monster I released in order to summon it.”

“So,” Carly did the math on her fingers. “Uh, right, okay, since Strong Wind Dragon had 2400 attack points…”

“It gains a thousand more,” Jack finished for her.

“Whoa, thirty-four hundred!”

“Strong Wind Dragon, attack Warm Worm!” Jack’s beast shot a blast of fire, destroying the worm. Windows shattered and the floor gave way. “Why’d the floor explode?”

“I don’t know but the same stuff was happening when Yusei was battling that underground duelist from last night!” Carly quickly answered. “It was like duel things were really happening or something!”

“So he’s making this duel real.”

_Jack/Carly: 4000_

_Trudge: 2000_

“By the way, Warm Worm was in defense mode. How come he lost lifepoints?”

Jack launched into an explanation. “Strong Wind Dragon’s power enables it to fight through a monster’s defenses and attack directly. As long as its attack points are greater than the opponent’s defense points, the difference is dealt as damage.”

“This is great! I’m dueling with the deck of a once-great duelist!” Carly gushed bluntly.

“'Once-great'? I only lost yesterday, ya know. And _you're_ not the one dueling!”

“Hey, has-been!” Trudge returned their attention back to the duel. “When Warm Worm is destroyed in battle, you have to send three cards from your deck to your graveyard.”

“Oh, I’m supposed to do that, right?” Carly started sending cards to the grave. “The top three, that’s how it works right?”

“I place one card facedown and end my turn,” Jack concluded as Carly set the card down for him.

“It’s my move,” Trudge began. “And from my hand I summon Shield Worm in defense mode! When this monster is successfully summoned, you and your little assistant must send one card from your deck to the graveyard.”

_(Shield Worm: Atk: 800 Def: 2000)_

The new worm monster was more repulsive than the first. Its skin was brown, orange, and turquoise. It had six eyes and six arms and two spindly tails.

“Again?” Carly commented bewilderedly, but she still sent the card away.

“And now I place one card facedown and end my turn.”

“Then it’s my move!” Carly quipped dramatically and realized her mistake. “I mean...”

“Let me see _my_ cards,” Jack had to tell Carly again. She did as he said. “That spell card could be quite useful right now, but I would have to release Strong Wind Dragon in order to activate it,” Jack thought out loud.

Carly lowered the cards. “I know what you should do! Strong Wind Dragon take out his Shield Worm with a direct attack!”

“Dimwit!”

“What?! Did I mess up?”

Trudge laughed cockily as the dragon’s fire breath turned his monster to ashes. “You walked right into that one. Shield Worm is able to deflect any attack. Therefore, it also negates Strong Wind Dragon’s special ability, and with that I reveal my trap card Regret Reborn! This card enables me to resummons a monster that you destroyed in battle. As long as I summon it to the field in defense mode, and of course since Shield Worm has once again been successfully summoned to my field, you have no choice but to send another card in your deck to your graveyard…”

“This is all my fault, isn’t it? Jack, I am so, so sorry,” Carly apologized.

 _Not as sorry as Trudge is going to be…_ “Trudge, you’re not gonna win this duel, and to make sure of it, I’m summoning Twin Shield Defender to the field in defense mode!”

“It’s my turn then,” Trudge smirked. “And from my hand I’m playing the spell card Worm Bank! As long as there’s a worm monster on my field, I can use the power of this spell to summon out two worm tokens!”

The tokens were dark brown, red, and gray worms. Neither of them had any attack points.

“Next, I release the two worm tokens in order to advance summon Dark Tuner Chaos Rogue!”

_(Chaos Rogue: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

The dark tuner resembled a warped jester that only saw the dark side of funny.

“Did he say Dark Tuner?” Jack questioned, confused.

“Okay, this might be bad,” Carly broke it to him. “This happened last night.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“Well, um-”

Trudge continued, oblivious to any discomfort or confusion the others were displaying. “Now I dark tune my level eight Chaos Rogue with my level four Shield Worm.”

“What’s this dark tuning business all about, Carly?”

“That rogue duelist did the same thing last night! Something about monsters using negative energy and shadows and all sorts of really eerie sounding stuff.”

“When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals…a world without light! Now rise: Dark Diviner!”

_(Dark Diviner: Atk: 2000 Def: 1000)_

Diviner had the appearance of an evil sorcerer. He had a red hooded cape, wooden mask, dark black cloak, and bejeweled wooden staff.

“What? So that thing’s level is negative four?”

“That’s right,” Trudge replied. “The monsters of the Netherworld don’t come together and build on one another the way your pathetic monsters do. They devour one another and feed off of each other’s negative energy like a snake eating its own tail.”

“That’s kinda what the underground duelist said to Yusei last night after performing the same kind of synchro summon!”

“Interesting,” Jack mused.

“Chaos Rogue’s special ability activates from the graveyard. Because I used this card to perform a dark synchro summon, I’m afraid you have to send five more cards from your deck to your graveyard.”

“Keep doing that and we’re not gonna have any cards left!” Carly turned and started discarding cards again.

“And now Dark Diviner, slay his Strong Wind Dragon!”

“Wait what?” Carly gaped. “But Strong Wind Dragon has more attack points than your Dark thingamawhat!”

“That’s not what matters to him,” Jack pointed out.

“That’s right, because when Dark Diviner attacks, your monster’s attack points become the same. And for every 100 attack points your dragon loses, you have to send one card to your graveyard!”

“I really don’t like you,” Jack said.

“Um, that means 14 cards right? What does that leave us with?!” Carly felt a little panicky then.

“Just enough.”

“What?! Are you feeling okay?”

Trudge began monologueing then. “We of the Netherworld came here to rob you of your power. To extinguish the light of your world by burying you in the shadows! Dark Diviner, attack!”

“Bring it, officer!” Jack challenged.

The two monsters clashed and an enormous whirlwind kicked up. Carly shielded Jack with her own body.

“What’re you doing?!”

“I’m protecting you!” Carly shouted. She stumbled and Jack reached out and caught her before she caught fall.

“Hey, attack all you want, but Strong Wind Dragon can’t be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points.”

“Dark Diviner can’t be destroyed in battle, so we’ve got a stalemate!” Trudge countered annoyingly.

“I’m so, so sorry, Jack,” Carly apologized again. “This is all my fault…”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jack tried to be comforting but he half-failed in the end. “You were just trying to help. Uh, what was your name, again?”

“My name’s Carly.”

“What say you, Carly, that we finish this together?”

“Huh? Oh, well okay,” Carly answered, a bit happier than she had been before.

“It’s my…”

“And, and, and, and my…”

“Turn!” Both Carly and Jack finished.

“From our hand, Carly and I are activating the Mind Trust spell card,” Jack explained. “With this spell we can release a powerful monster to pull a weaker monster from our graveyard and add it to our hand. So we release Strong Wind Dragon, and then from our graveyard, we add Dark Resonator to our hand! And now we summon it! Next, Dark Resonator gives Twin Shield Defender a tune up! We Synchro Summon Exploder Dragon Wing!”

_(Exploder Dragon Wing: Atk: 2400 Def: 1600)_

This dragon was gray, orange, and had a reddish brown chest. It also had claws, large teeth, and a particularly large round growth from the back of the dragon’s head that seemed to support its wings.

“When this monster battles against a monster with fewer attack points,” Jack continued, “that monster is instantly destroyed without calculating any damage. Then you get slammed with damage equal to your vanquished monster’s attack points. It’s over, chum.”

“Wow!” Carly said admiringly. “So back when you were thinking of activating Mind Trust you knew his goal was to send your cards to the graveyard, so you waited! You still have it Jack.”

“Of course I still have it!” Jack insisted. “I only lost the championship yesterday. And now, Exploder Dragon Wing, attack Dark Diviner!”

In one fireball attack, Dark Diviner and Trudge’s lifepoints went down the drain. Unfortunately, a giant explosion as a result from the attack rocked the building. Every reporter standing outside could see it.

The purple fire wall disappeared. In its wake was a ton of damage, two successful duelists and one very tired policeman that fell on his face.

_Jack & Carly: 4000_

_Trudge: 0000_

Trudge’s mark vanished too. The spider that had bitten him fell away and turned into dust. “Where am I?” the officer asked and fell unconscious.

“That’s exactly how the other guy was!” Carly speculated. “It was like they were being controlled by someone else.”

Suddenly dizzy, Jack had a small fainting spell. Carly grabbed him and held him up. “Jack!”

“Would you mind…helping me get out of this hospital?” Jack managed to get out before completely going under.

* * *

 

“Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through!” Carly yelled as she wheeled Jack through a large crowd of nurses. “Out of the way please!”

“There were smaller booms coming from the hospital and then there was a sudden explosion,” the reporter woman from before was telling her cameraman as Carly wheeled Jack discreetly out of the hospital. Shockingly, nobody deemed this as odd in the slightest and let her continue on her merry way.

_This is crazy…What’m I supposed to do with him now?!_

* * *

“Yusei,” Goodwin said instead of hello as he climbed out of his limo. He met Lazar and the dark-haired Signer at the edge of what would be a bridge connecting Satellite and the city if it weren’t unfinished. “It’s time you learned the truth.”

“About what?”

Goodwin pointed theatrically at the Satellite across the ocean. “About where you come from, and where you’re going…”


	33. Introducing......Crow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay! Next chapter! I don't have much to say except that I REALLY need to stop procrastinating… Anyway, chapter 33! I've written a lot despite the procrastinating… Stupid internet! Okay, so I don't own 5Ds, but I do own my OC's! Hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you liked it! XD )

The Security Center of Satellite loomed darkly in the early morning. 

"We've got reports of a suspicious person out by the impound lot," policemen briefed each other on the situation. They quickly pulled up beside a very unique duel runner. It looked sleek and aerodynamic with wings and a black and yellow design. "Looks like some underground dueler might be trying to get his deck back."

"Units 5 through 9 are en route," was the reply. The police's squad car parked just behind the thief's runner.

"Looks like our suspicious person's got some style," one officer commented.

"Don't compliment the criminals, Smith."

"What? I'm allowed to appreciate the aesthetic!"

Without warning, the runner's wings flapped and an alarm split the air.

"Check it out," the closest policeman reached for the nearest handle. His hand was zapped away the instant he touched it. The buzzing reached a slightly higher octave. "Now that's an alarm!"

"Well, whoever's bike this was, it's Sector Security's now!"

* * *

"How do you like the bridge, Yusei?" Goodwin asked pleasantly. The director and the champion stood alone at the edge of the unfinished bridge that, if completed, would have stretched from New Domino City to the Satellite. 

"Why was it never finished?" Yusei scowled, cautious and impatient to get what he came for.

"I'm glad you asked." Goodwin smiled cryptically. "If the construction of this bridge was ever completed it would have given the evil that lives deep beneath the Satellite access to my precious New Domino City. And the battle that is about to begin must never reach these shores."

"But what about the people in the Satellite?"

"They will become enveloped in eternal darkness unless someone can save them."

"So why aren't you using the power you possess to get them out of there?"

"I can't do that."

"That isn't an answer!" Yusei pressed exasperatedly.

"Yusei, as long as the people in the Satellite remain there, the darkness will stay as well."

"But why would you put the people of the Satellite at risk?"

Goodwin turned around and fully faced Yusei for the first time. "Yusei, the time has come for me to tell the truth."

* * *

Inside the Security Center, the culprit checked his duel disk. His runner was in serious danger of being stolen by law enforcement. Sort of ironic, in a way.

“Looks like Sector Security's earlier than usual. Time to make my exit, but I don't think the air vents are gonna work this time," he huffed. "Looks like it's plan B." He backed up to a hallway. Red beams criss-crossed across the entire hall, he saw, when he lowered his goggles to check out his options. "Perfect. Plan B's my favorite!"

Without a second thought, the man dashed straight into certain detection.

Loud security alarms blasted throughout the entire building. The team in charge of security jumped into action. "An intruder!"

"We're patching in surveillance now!" The screens didn't show anything but empty halls. "He's not in the money vaults."

"Try deck storage!" The monitors changed and the culprit popped into view running pell-mell down the hallway. "There, we got him! Lock him in! Shut down all of the elevators!"

"Attention! There is no way out! Surrender now!"

Two guards had taken up pursuit. They were, unfortunately, a ways down the hall, and would never catch up to the culprit in time. "Hey you, stop running and drop to the floor!"

"Oh, I'll drop to the floor all right!" His grin stretched even wider. He took a flying jump and crashed through the window. "The ground floor that is!"

Glass shards flew everywhere. Gracefully and nimbly, the culprit landed on the back of the Security truck and hopped off the side. He pulled off his duel disk and slapped it back onto his runner. "Time to ride!"

The police officer stood, completely shocked, as the strange-looking criminal put his helmet back on. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her, but me and my ride gotta take off now. Try to keep up if you can, officers!" The man challenged and sped away.

"Close the gate, fast!" another policemen ordered. The gate slid closer and closer together, spelling immediate shut in.

"It's gonna be close!" The man sped up. Officers dove out of the way. The gate closed with a final click and instantly the runner swooped up, easily clearing the top of the gate, still seated on his runner.

Free now of the Security Center, Crow raced away. Security cruisers and motorcycles attempt to continue pursuit.

"He's getting away!" One officer cried, pointing out the obvious. "If this guy escapes again, the Captain's gonna make me a crossing guard! And I ain't going back to school, so if this punk wants to speed, I'll make him do it with his deck! I activate Speed World; now there's no way outta here without a duel!"

"Overriding suspect's duel runner. Duel mode engaged; autopilot standing by."

"A speed duel?" The strange man laughed. "You guys really don't know who you're dealing with do ya? Well, I guess you're gonna have to find out the hard way. When your boss asks who beat ya tonight, tell him it was Crow Hogan!"

"Let's duel!"

_Crow: 4000_

_Officer: 4000_

"You'll never beat me, copper!" Crow declared confidently.

"Oh I'll beat you and then it's straight to the facility! I'll be going first, Crow!" the policeman drew his card. "And I summon Gate Blocker in defense mode! Next up, I'm playing three face downs and ending my turn!"

"Then it's my move," Crow began. "Hey, my speed counters! They're stuck at one!"

"You learn quick, perp," the officer smirked. "With Gate Blocker out there, your duel runner's stuck in neutral, which means that your speed counters are all locked up."

"Nice monster; now I think I'll show you mine!" Crow grinned, he was enjoying himself.

"Hey Crow, how does it feel knowing you're gonna be a jailbird after the next round?" the officer taunted.

"Doubt it!" Crow replied smugly. "Because I'm playing Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn!"

_(Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn: Atk: 2000 Def: 900)_

The large bird had talons, clawed hands, a blue head, black wings, and a piece of fabric that wrapped around the creature's shoulders. There seemed to be a man's face poking out of the beak as well. The bird-like beast flew gracefully beside Crow.

"I'm gonna ground that piece of poultry permanently!"

"Don't think so, officer, cuz know I'm summoning Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

_(Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind: Atk: 1300 Def: 400)_

The second flying beast had purple wings and purple feathers all across its body. Its small yellow legs ended in sharp talons. Its head was yellow too and covered with green feathers styled in their own small winged versions. White tufts of feathers decorated the monster's neck. Its little eyes were red and very large.

"And now that I have those two feathered friends in play, there's only one thing left to do. I summon another Blackwing to the field called Bora the Spear!"

_(Blackwing Bora the Spear: Atk: 1700 Def: 800)_

This bird creature carried a weapon. It resembled a rather large unicorn horn that could be used as a spear. Just as sharp-looking as the spear were the gleaming and hooked talons. Bora's feathers were black, but on its head there were reddish-orange and yellow feathers. Inside its beak there too seemed to be a person's face.

"Guess when I called you a bird brain, I was right!" the officer joked as he watched Crow's three monsters. "You see those three birds are worthless. They're all too weak to get through my Gate Blocker!"

"Really?" Crow smiled widely again. "But what if I hatch one of their special abilities? Blackwing Whirlwind, cut his defense points in half! Guess they don't teach that at the police academy! Whirlwind, do your stuff."

The monster literally used the wind to chip away the Gate Blocker's defense points. They dropped from 2000 to 1000.

"And now I'll activate a trap from my hand! And this one goes by Delta Crow Anti-reverse!"

"From your hand?"

"You can't do that!" The policemen on the runner and squad car guffawed.

"I can when I have three Blackwings on my field," Crow explained. "After all birds of a feather flock together, and you're on the wrong side of the nest. Now my Delta Crow destroys all the cards that are on your field."

"No way!" the dueling policeman protested as his facedowns and his plan go to the grave.

"And now, let's check out Sirocco's special ability! Instead of all three of my Blackwings attacking one at a time, Sirocco combines their attack points for one master blast! Oh, and if your Captain asks how this bird brain took out your Sector Security saps in one round, just tell him I did it with a move I learned from my last stay at the facility!"

"Five thousand attack points!"

"And next I'm activating my Bora's special ability which allows him to swoop in and swipe the rest of your lifepoints! Looks like this jailbird is about to sprout some wings and fly off into the sunset!"

Bora jumped into the air and aimed its spear directly for Gate Blocker. "Go Black Spiral!" Crow cried and a huge gust of black power emerged and slammed into the monster, and its controller.

_Crow: 4000_

_Officer: 0000_

Defeated, the officer pulled over. His runner spewed smoke in his face. The squad car kept going as Crow smirked and made his getaway.

"Do something! He's getting away!" the passenger officer complained.

"Not unless he can fly," the driver of the squad car pointed out. They were nearing a deep chasm that cut straight through the heart of Satellite.

Instead of stopping, Crow accelerated more. He seemed to know something the policemen didn't.

"No way! He's gonna fall right off the edge!"

"It's time this Crow spread his wings!" Crow quipped happily. The wings on his runner unfolded and spread out. They gleamed in the sunlight from the sun that was just peaking over the horizon. "Take off!" Crow shouted and boosters deployed, pushing him into the air. He soared victoriously over the chasm.

"He's flying!"

Crow touched down on the other side and sped out of there as fast as he could. The squad car parked at the edge of the chasm, unable to follow.

"We need backup. Call the captain!"

"Oh sure, pal, and you wanna tell him what just happened; that he got away? Go ahead."

"Good point."

"Let's just pretend this never happened."

"What?"

"Exactly."

* * *

Caution tape marked off the destroyed parts of the hospital Jack and Carly had dueled Shadow-Trudge in. Speaking of Trudge, he was just coming to. He stood up and shook his head.

"Oh man," he looked up to see a giant hole in the ceiling. "Where exactly am I? What happened in here, huh?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Trudge," a slightly annoyed feminine voice snapped.

Trudge turned and stood up. Meena was furiously typing on a computer.

"I came here to find Jack and then I forget."

"Well, you found Jack all right. Just look!"

"At what?"

"You were dueling!" Meena turned the computer screen to show the highly confused police officer.

"That's me!"

"Yes, genius, and now Jack's gone missing. We have to find him," Meena switched off the computer and pulled off a USB drive. She had copied all the footage to the drive and deleted them from the hospital's computer.

"Hey, that's evidence! And you can't think that I had to anything to do with this!" Trudge pleaded.

"Oh, and why would I? Could it be that you two were dueling in an illegal match that turned this hospital into a war zone? If anybody else gets this footage, your career is finished."

"Well, when you put it like that," Trudge mumbled guiltily.

* * *

Children played outside near a large array of pipes. An unfinished bridge stretched out over the water for a place it wouldn't reach.

They all paused when they caught sight of Crow riding in. Every one of them swarmed up to the duelist. He pulled in slowly till he stopped.

"Look, he's back!"

"Crow!"

"Whatcha bring us? Whatcha bring us?!"

"First, have all you kids been good?" Crow asked. He took off his helmet and looked at each child one at a time. They all nodded happily. "Well then, in that case…Ta da!" Crow pulled out the cards he'd stolen with a flourish.

"Wow!"

"Thanks, Crow!"

"They're great!"

"Are they all ours? Like for keeps?"

"Of course, every kid needs a duel deck," Crow smiled. "And uncle Crow just found these lying around. Just promise, that you won't let Sector Security catch you playing with these cards. Cuz if ya do, they might just come looking for this face! But I promise that one day Sector Security won't bother us no more."

"Yeah!" the kids cheered. They all had big grins on their faces.

"Welcome home, Crow," the red-head's computer greeted. He wheeled his runner into his makeshift home. "Have you seen the news? Yusei Fudo won the Fortune Cup. He defeated Jack Atlas. He is the new champion."

"Hmm, looks like all the rumors are true then. Now if Yusei could make it to New Domino City, why couldn't I?"

* * *

"You said you'd explain everything, Goodwin," Yusei said. He rolled up his sleeve. "Why don't we start with this?" 

"That is the mark of the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin stated. "It belongs to those who protect our world from the darkness."

"Oh, is that all?" Yusei replied sarcastically."Then does Lise choose or does the mark choose? And why choose me in the first place?"

"The marks choose their own hosts. Elizabeth has no influence over who is chosen, but she does have a talent for finding people suitable for the marks. As for you, the Dragon chose you because you are strong and selfless. The Dragon knew you would not run from a challenge, or from the darkness that is coming. And this darkness is dangerous. It will take on many forms; maybe a stranger or a friend, but you will know, for they will have the mark of the shadows."

"Mark of the shadows? You must mean the Dark Signers! I dueled one of their drones, and he had a glowing spider on his arm!" Yusei recalled.

"Then the first battle of this war has already been won. Just as you were chosen to protect the light, they choose to protect the darkness. And they will stop at nothing to stop you," Goodwin said. He frowned, calculating.

"Chosen…protectors? When did all this start?"

"Perhaps we should go back to the beginning, five thousand years ago when the war began."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Tell me."

"There were two great armies; one of shadow and one of light. They battled across the face of the Earth, nearly destroying the whole planet. The army of light wasn't an army of light and steal but of dragons. Five powerful creatures who had sworn to protect the Earth at all costs. They fought the army of shadows comprised of other creatures, unknown except for the scars they left on the planet's surface."

* * *

Lise had fallen asleep on the roof. Sweat rolled off her forehead in waves. She was dreaming again.

Five different dragons appeared from the darkness. One was Black Rose Dragon, another was Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon was there too, then a beautiful blue dragon, and the last dragon was gold and fearsome.

* * *

"The armies had gathered for one final battle. The dragons knew they had not the individual strength to win," Goodwin continued. "So they combined their power into a single force: the Crimson Dragon. The creatures of the shadows fought fiercely, but they were no match for the combined might of the dragons and their Crimson hero."

* * *

The five dragons reared their heads back and attacked the army of shadows. The Crimson Dragon stood behind them, lending them strength and power.

* * *

"Eventually, the army of shadows was defeated, not destroyed, instead its essence was trapped deep beneath the Earth, taking with them one prisoner, the Ancient Fairy Dragon."

* * *

As the army of shadows was reduced to black dust that was vanishing below the Earth's surface, thread shot out from one creature and latched onto the blue dragon. It dragged her down below with them.

* * *

"The creatures of the shadows were imprisoned under the Nazca Lines, but the dragons knew that one day they might return. And so they sacrificed themselves, instilling the power of the five dragons inside generation after generation of humans, hoping that maybe the Crimson Dragon could be summoned again. You have the spirit of a dragon in you, Yusei," Goodwin outlined calmly. "Just as the Dark Signers are possessed by the growing power of the army of shadows."

"But how and why now? I-I thought they were trapped under the ground or something. It's been five thousand years," Yusei wondered. All these answers had just brought up new questions.

"It was something we couldn't possibly predict that would happen. Tell me; have you heard of the Ener-D reactor?" Goodwin eyed Yusei placidly. "It was built to absorb energy created through dueling. But to create a better future, we had to take risks in the past. Years ago, a prototype was built. It was kept deep underground, below the slums of the Satellite. Our goal was to harness the incredible energy created through the competition of dueling and use it as a positive force. Imagine, powering all of New Domino City with just a pack of cards. We would be a beacon for the world, but then something happened… Instead of releasing useful positive energy, the first Ener-D reactor had a meltdown. Negative energy erupted and split New Domino City in two. Everything above the reactor was infused with negative energy. It became a barren wasteland of depression. It became the Satellite. But the trouble didn't end there; the burst of negative energy was so strong, the surface of the Earth trembled and something deep beneath it was awoken."

"The army of Shadows!"

"Exactly. They fed on the negative energy, growing in power, until now, when they were strong enough to continue their war. We can't let that happen. I know this must all come as a shock, but I promise you that my grief is even worse than you can imagine. After all, I was in favor of its creation. I thought it would help people, but lo and behold the power of this reactor has sparked a war between the Signers and the forces of Darkness. But I know how to end it, and I'm going to need your help," Goodwin appeared to be ending his explanation and coming to his sure to be fascinating conclusion. "You see, that duel tournament wasn't held just for fun. I had some suspicions who the Signers might be and that tournament proved it. Now that I've gathered you all together you can combine your strength and defeat the Dark Signers; those who are trying to open the Earth imprisoning the shadow army."

"And if we can't and they release the shadows?" Yusei brought up the pressing question.

"If that should happen, well," Goodwin stalled. He knew; he just didn't want to disclose that information just yet. "You've already seen a glimpse of our fate during your duel with Jack. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? The Satellite was being destroyed and the prophecy! I still don't know what it all means," Yusei's voice was anguished and frustrated. "Can't we do something? We can't just sit here and do nothing, Goodwin!"

"I know you have friends there, but where would you take them? Satellite is first, and then New Domino would be next. The planet would be reduced to ash, but the first battle must take place in the Satellite, where this negative energy originated, and that's where the darkness must be stopped," Goodwin replied. His answer was not very well received.

"What'm I supposed to do? I want to protect the people I care about, and you're telling me I have to risk all of that on my deck?"

Goodwin's frown deepened as he pointed to Satellite. "The people need a hero, Yusei, be that hero! Defeat the Dark Signers, or let them take over. The choice is yours. What's it going to be?"

"I'll take these Dark Signers on," Yusei decreed quietly. "But wait, you said there's five of us didn't you? I'm only counting four Signers and one Dragon Soul. Who's the fifth and how will we know when we find them?"

"I'm still working on that, Yusei," Goodwin answered evasively. "But I'm sure they'll show up. For now, let's get you back to the Satellite."

A huge helicopter rose up right on the lip of the unfinished bridge. The back hatch opened, displaying Yusei's runner. Everything was set up and ready to go.

"Don't let the world down, Yusei," Goodwin smiled then. It wasn't a nice smile though; it was more of a cunning smile than something meant to be helpful. No pressure.

“I’ll go, Goodwin, but I want you to call Lise and Luna and tell them everything you told me.”

“And how do you propose I do that?”

Yusei rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid. You know exactly where they are. I don’t like how cloak and dagger you are, but…they need to know what we’re up against.”

* * *

A rainbow reflected down into the tunnels of Satellite. It was highly ironic that something of light was shining down into a world full of dark people and their evil intents.

"And here is where the awakening began," the leader in purple and black said. "Can you feel it brothers? The negative energy flowing through the land. Soon the Satellite will fall to the army of shadows, and then the world will follow." He laughed wickedly at the thought of the end of the world.

* * *

With a jolt, Jack awoke. He sat up and looked around. He was in a hotel room. The curtains were drawn in order to allow him to sleep as long as possible. "What happened? The hospital…the duel…"

A knock came from the hotel room's main door. Carly slept in a chair at the table. Her head slumped on the tabletop, snoring away. "If you say so, Jack, we'll draw!" Carly cried, waking herself up. "Huh, the door?"

"Hello?" she said when she answered. Meena and Trudge stood outside. "What's he doing here?" Carly asked worriedly, meaning Trudge.

"He's fine," Meena huffed and invited herself in.

"If it means anything um, I wasn't exactly myself back at the hospital," Trudge explained weakly.

"I said he's fine now!" Meena repeated impatiently. "We're not here for you anyway. We wanna know where Jack is."

"Jack?"

"The cameras caught you leaving, kay? He's here, so hand him over or else!"

"There's not going to be any or else, Meena, she saved me back there," Jack interrupted. He wasn't in a very good mood.

"Saved you? I-I'm sorry, let's-let's go home. I'm sure Goodwin is worried," Meena's fierce demeanor changed. She looked sweet and her face blushed as she stared at Jack.

"About anything else," Jack replied sourly. "I lost. I'm not the champ anymore. I'm just-"

"A great duelist," Meena put in quietly.

"You mean I was, Meena. Just go; I'm staying here."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm done being told by Goodwin, by everyone. Just leave me alone. Tell Goodwin goodbye."

Carly grinned like a total ditz. She was having a hard time containing her excitement. _He's staying here with me! What a scoop! Young Blogger Finds Love With Ex-Champ! No, too tabloid, how bout'… Summoning the Love Card?!_

"Well, for what it's worth, I still think you're the champ. Have fun with your new friend," Meena said sadly. She walked out with a dirty glance at Carly.

"Well, uh, look at the time. Gotta go!" Trudge left quickly to catch up to Meena.

Carly stared bewilderedly at their retreating backs. _Well, that was awkward, but at least now I got Jack all to myself!_

"Listen, I want to thank you for all your help getting me out of that hospital," Jack began. "But I wanna be alone right now, Shirley." He closed the door before he could hear Carly correct him.

"Um, it's Carly…"

* * *

"We're approaching the Satellite. Opening Cargo hatch, " the captain of the helicopter reported. "Prepare for drop off. T-minus ten seconds and counting. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, cargo deployed!"

At the exact moment the captain reached one Yusei had begun his descent down to Satellite. He landed well and drove for several yards before coming to a full stop.

"Nice landing!" a voice complimented.

"Who's there?" Yusei called. "Crow?"

Crow grinned from atop his runner. His runner and helmet gleamed in the morning light. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here…"

* * *

Lise's dreams were continuing at a strange pace. First she was seeing the battle of Light and Darkness from 5000 years ago. Then a reactor exploded, creating Satellite. She could feel the Earth rumbling and the fear of the people as if she was really there.

_What's going on?_

_Events that played a key role in the battle I fought long ago…_ The Crimson Dragon descended and curled its long body around Lise. _They will help you win your own battle._

 _Can't you tell me what's going on? Who's the person who keeps haunting my dreams? What does it all mean?_ Lise begged. The dragon's warmth was comforting in the dark and gloom that surrounded the nightmares.

The dragon shook her head sadly. _I'm sorry. I cannot._

_But why? Even a little help is better than going in blind!_

At first the dragon didn't answer. It rose into the air and hovered high over Lise. The scenery had changed to total darkness. The only light source was the dragon itself. Lise stood still as the dragon touched the tip of its tail to her forehead. _I can tell you this. When Goodwin presents the Dragon star to you, do not be afraid. Reach inside yourself and make a decision with your heart, not your head_.

A red star shone when the Crimson Dragon disappeared. It filled Lise with warmth and hope. She smiled and sighed. _I will._

* * *

Lise sighed and sat up. She noticed a blanket on top of her that hadn't been earlier. "Am I still dreaming?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope," Fish said and thrust a mug of hot chocolate in Lise's direction. "But I can knock you out if you want."

The dragon girl smiled and gratefully took the mug. She sipped at its contents daintily; she didn't want to burn her tongue. "Thanks, Fish."

"Sure, you doing okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Fish grinned evilly then. "You do know you talk in your sleep, right?"

Lise paused. "What did I say?"

Fish shrugged, but continued to smile. "You said a lot of names. My name, Akiza's name, your mom came up a lot, and…"

"And?!"

"You also said Yusei's name a few times," Fish picked up on Lise's red cheeks immediately. "You so like him. I'm going to have to punch him a few times for that.”

"N-No! He's just my friend! We’re not dating or anything!” Lise blurted, her face flushed.

"Whatever," Fish rolled her eyes knowingly. Her expression became stern. "He didn't kiss you last night did he?"

"Nope, I just had another really terrible nightmare. He was just being a good friend."

"If you say so. He didn't take anything else from you either did he? Anything theoretical and imposed by the patriarchal society we live in?"

It took a moment for Lise to process what her friend meant, but when she figured it out, she pulled a face. "Hell no, Fish! Get your head out of the gutter!”

"Sorry, I can’t. I’ve purchased real estate in it, and my mansion is nearly complete.” 

Lise pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked intently down into her mug. “Um, Fish?” Well, if I…hypothetically…really liked Yusei…like um…more than…more than normal…do you think he'd like me back?"

Fish put her hand to her chin in serious contemplation. “Well, first of all, I don't see the appeal. His hair looks like a crab, he's in a permanent grumpy mood, he thinks he has to do everything alone, and his sense of humor is shit. Unforgivable. However, we're working on the assumption that you see  _something_ in this guy. I don't fancy the idea of getting into his head, but...well, I don't see why he wouldn't like you. If he can get that stick out of his ass, I think he'd be a great guy. Of course, if he tried anything untoward I would have to shave his head and stuff the hair up his ass with that stick...hypothetically, of course. I'll support you, but I won't make it easy for you. Just try not to kiss around me."

“Thanks, Fish,” Lise smiled and sighed, staring out towards the island of Satellite.

"I think I know what you need," Fish suddenly piped up.

"You do?" Lise cocked her head to the side.

"A day out! It'll be just you and me! We can go shopping!"

"But I hate shopping.  _You_ hate shopping."

"Yeah, well, this is an excuse for me to drag you around town, eat a bunch of junk food, and find funny shirts to add to my collection."

"Yeah, where do you get all those shirts?"

Fish grinned. "You're about to find out."


	34. McGuffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay, I realized I need to get a move on! That is if I wanna get to the parts I really wanna get to then I gotta move fast! Writing a lot…I also wanna draw so I have to have time for both! Anyway, forgive my procrastination! I love all my fans. XD Okay, so I think we all know I don't own 5Ds but I own Lise and Fish. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Leave a review if you liked it! ENJOY! XD 
> 
> Also I noticed in this chapter Jack is GRUMPY CAT! O_O)

"You got some explaining to do," Crow said harshly. He stood at the edge of the pile of garbage. Yusei stared him down calmly as he dismounted his runner. "So start talking!" The red-haired duelist slid down the mountain of trash and landed well in front of Yusei.

"First things first," Yusei replied. Both he and Crow looked like they were winding up to punch each other.

"You asked for it!"

Instead of punching each other, the boys clasped their left hands, and then their right hands lower than their left. Then of course they did the traditional fist bump.

"Hey Yusei!"

"Good to see ya, Crow!"

The boys greeted cheerfully, patting the other's shoulder. Crow laughed and grinned in his traditional way.

"What've you been up to?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, come on, you know me, still fighting a good fight," Crow said. He playfully punched Yusei's stomach. "Robbing the rich to feed the poor and all that." They stood in front of each other like any other people would then. "I see Sector Security got to ya."

Yusei's eyes drifted down to his mark. "Yeah, well, I see you finally learned how to use a wrench."

"Yeah, finished her last year," Crow boasted, proud of his work. "She's a beauty right?" He turned back to face his friend. "Speaking of beauty, where's our little sister, Lise? I thought she'd be with you. She did go with you to New Domino, right? I wanted to give her a hug, and then maybe a noogie. "

"Um," Yusei's expression had turned hard. "She didn't wanna come with me this time"

"You guys got into a fight, then? That’s rough, buddy. You can't exactly tell her you like her when she's pissed can you?" Crow grinned mischievously.

"What! I-I don't like Lise! Not-not like that!" Yusei's face was bright red.

"Yusei and Lise sittin in a tree!" Crow taunted, starting in on the old rhyme.

"Shut up!"

Crow snickered and rolled his eyes. "Whattaya say we hit the streets?"

"Good idea," Yusei muttered, happy to change the subject.

* * *

The boys rode through the streets at full throttle. Crow whooped for joy as they went off a huge jump. "So I hear that you're some big shot champion now?"

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"So Goodwin captured your friends and forced you to duel in that tournament?" Crow cried incredulously.

"Yeah, but now I need to make sure they're safe," Yusei replied.

"Guess we should head over to your old hideout."

Yusei scanned the streets; they were surprisingly empty. "Hey Crow, why are the streets so deserted?"

"These creepy cads have been coming around lately, like down there," Crow pointed to two dark-hooded men leading a group of people that might as well be zombies. "Look; they spout these wacky teachings and things trying to round up followers. I hear they're gathering everyone deep in the Satellite."

"Wait, you mean underground?"

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei, weirder than usual."

Yusei furrowed his brow thoughtfully. _Then I better take a look into this…_

* * *

Lise yawned and frowned moodily. “I changed my mind, Fish. I’d rather train then go shopping.”

Fish groaned. "I promise we’ll train when we get back. Don’t you wanna get a dress?"

“Okay first off,” Lise glared at her friend. “After a day of shopping we’re usually too tired to train, and second I hate dresses and skirts. I wear them only sometimes, and I am not buying one today. Let’s just go to a book store, come back, and train.”

"Aw, but what if you look cute?!" Fish pouted.

"No," Lise crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What if Yusei thinks you're cute?!"

"Wha-no!"

"You're blushing!" Fish laughed and took off at a run. “You’re blushing! You’re blushing!”

"Wait, come back here! I don't like him! I don't!" Lise insisted as she chased after her friend.

"Since clothes are out of the picture-bookstore?" Fish suggested when she slowed down.

"But that’s what I’ve been- Ugh!" Lise cried in exasperation. "Never mind, yay books!"

"We want to spend our vacation at the bookstore!" Fish posed dramatically.

* * *

"Looks like I really am yesterday's news," Jack mused moodily. He stared out the hotel bedroom's window. A magazine on the bed depicted Jack when he was still the champion. "It's amazing how quickly everyone turned on me because I lost. I lost! How could I lose to him?! Twice!"

Carly sat in an adjoining room. Her editor was chatting with her live on her laptop. "You're telling me you're with Jack Atlas right now, the same Jack Atlas that every other reporter is running around the city looking for and that you haven't gotten an interview yet? Not even a juicy sound bite or something?"

"I've been waiting for the right moment," Carly said nervously.

"That interview is the one thing standing between you and a lifetime of making copies. Carly, no more chances; get that interview or we're done!" Mr. Pitts signed off before Carly could reply.

The would-be reporter exasperatedly put her head in her hands. "Jack thinks I'm helping him, but if I tell I'm just some wannabe reporter looking for a career boast, he'll leave! But then again, he doesn't have to know I'm interviewing him. It could just be a conversation."

Empowered by her newfound idea, Carly went to Jack's door. She knocked and opened the door slowly. "Hey do you wanna talk about, uh-huh? Jack?" Carly walked fully into the somehow empty room. "He snuck out the window!"

* * *

Suddenly the quiet of the Satellite subway tunnel was interrupted by the sound of duel runners.

Blister poked his head out. "Do ya hear that?"

"It sounds like a duel runner," Rally said quietly.

"Sector Security?" Nervin suggested anxiously.

Thankfully, Nervin was wrong. Yusei and Crow drove down the tunnel. Yusei even managed to crack a smile.

"Yusei!" Rally shouted excitedly. "You came back!"

"Hey there, Yusei!" Nervin greeted.

"Yusei?" Tank popped his head up.

"Yusei?" Blitz echoed.

"Did I miss anything?" Yusei joked as he stepped off his runner again.

"Hey!" Rally cried, hugging Yusei. "The craziest thing happened to us last week, Yusei, you won't believe it!" Rally gushed and then looked around. "Where's Lise?"

"Did she ditch us?" Tank worried.

Yusei shook his head. His smile had vanished. "No, she and I, uh, didn’t agree on something, and got into a pretty heated fight. Long story short, she’s staying in the city to do things her way, and I came here to do things my way.”

"Oh," Rally said, thinking of Yusei and Jack’s big fight and what it had caused. _I just hope this fight isn't as bad as that one. I know they can make up, but I’d feel safer if Lise were here too. She and Yusei work best as a team._

"But now that I'm back in the Satellite, I'm gonna set things straight," Yusei promised, happy to switch the conversation away from Lise. "Blister, thanks for helping me out with my friends."

"No worries, Yusei," Blister assured him.

"So uh," Crow walked into the discussion. "Is this an exclusive club or can anybody join?"

"Hey Crow," the boys said in unison.

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and bike," Nervin said.

"Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo-charged duel runner in Satellite anymore, right?"

"This is Security!" a loud voice blared through the crack in the subway tunnels ceiling. "ID number AWX74098, give yourself up!"

Crow smiled and touched one of his many marks. "And he's not the only one that has a knack for ticking off Sector Security either."

Alarms blared and a small grenade-like object descended into the tunnel. On impact, the bomb exploded and poured smoke everywhere.

"They're trying to smoke us out?" Nervin cried, shocked.

"We need to split up," Crow declared as the subway tunnel resembled a very poor sauna more and more. "Let's meet at the Daedalus Bridge in two hours. That's where my hideout is."

* * *

"Come on Crow; don't make this difficult. You can't escape this time!" the officers kept their eyes peeled for a duel runner and its red-haired driver.

All of a sudden, Crow shot out of the tunnel. He zoomed away from the Police truck. "There he goes!" one officer decided to relay the obvious to his partner. He pushed a button and a small robotic probe unlocked from the truck's roof. "You can't hide from our new pursuit bot!"

"Wow, they got new toys!" Crow observed with a smirk. He took a sharp left turn to see if he could outrun the little bot. "This thing's gonna be tough to shake."

"Need some help?" Yusei called. He drove over from an adjacent street to ride alongside his friend.

"What're you doing here?"

"Someone had to babysit you, Crow," Yusei teased. Crow tilted his head back for a laugh.

"Look! That's Yusei Fudo!" the officer not at the wheel of the truck noticed.

"What's he doing back in the Satellite?"

"Who cares?! He's aiding and abetting a fugitive. Let's get em'."

"Right."

"Hey Crow, I've got an idea," Yusei said craftily.

"Yeah? I'm all ears."

"See that building ahead?"

"Sure do."

"Turn right at the very last second. I'll meet you on the other side."

"Nice idea, betcha I'll get there first!" Crow challenged and sped up.

"Not a chance!" Yusei grinned and did the same.

"What're they doing?" one of the policemen wondered. He and his partner activated Speed World.

"I-I don't know," the other officer supplied unhelpfully.

"Now!" Yusei shouted and turned hard to the left. Crow turned just as hard to the right. The boys convened on the other side of the skyscraper.

Confused and disoriented, the dueling probe that had been following them smashed into the building.

"No way!" both policemen's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Nice play, buddy!" Crow gave Yusei the thumbs up.

"Nice riding yourself," Yusei nodded at Crow and smiled one of his rare smiles.

* * *

 

Breathing hard and bordering on frantic, Carly came up to the monorail system. She was still looking for Jack after his escape… "Oh, where could he have gone?" Just then she spotted him trying to get on the monorail. Quickly, she ran forward to intercept him.

"What's this?" Jack asked when the way onto the monorail barred his passage.

"Please swipe metro pass," the machine instructed.

"What's a metro pass?" Jack demanded irritably.

"Hey…isn't that Jack Atlas?" a woman nearby wondered. She and several other bystanders had recognized him.

"It sure looks like him," her friend agreed.

"Hey, Jack, you can't just walk through. Don't you know how to ride the metro rail?"

"Guess he's not used to technology. Maybe he is from the Satellite?"

"No, no!" Carly cut in. She waved her hands like a traffic cop poorly directing traffic. "Nothing to see here! This isn't Jack. It's my cousin Ralph. He just looks like Jack. He's new here so please don't-"

"Who's Ralph?" Jack interrupted.

"Come on, Ralph, time to go home," Carly said firmly, pulling Jack by the wrist away from the metro.

* * *

"Are you bonkers?!" Carly scolded. "Don't you know the press is looking for you? If you get spotted you're gonna get mobbed. And you haven't recovered yet! You need to go back to the hotel and lay low for a little while."

"I can take care of myself," Jack retorted, taking the bandages off his injured arm. "Now go away."

Carly cringed angrily. She watched Jack stalking away. He tossed the sling that had been holding his arm up away. If I lose Jack, I lose my scoop! Come on Carly, you can do this! "I don't believe you!" She exploded, pointing at Jack. "I saved you and I helped you and now you're just gonna walk away? That's how you show gratitude? I understand you now, Jack Atlas. You're just a spoiled, pampered jerk who doesn't even know how to get on a metro rail by himself!"

"Huh?" Jack turned to face Carly. Her words stung.

"Hey everybody!" Carly waved at the pedestrians nearby. "Look over here! Check it out! Whoa!" she exclaimed loudly when Jack pulled her back to face him.

"Fine, I'll hang out with you if that's what you want! I'll play your little game, but I'll do it with dignity," Jack spat icily.

* * *

Carly grinned widely at her creation. Jack now wore a navy blue jacket over his white large collared shirt. He also now had sunglasses and a goofy blue hat.

"There! That outfit is perfect! No one will ever know it's you under there!"

Jack turned to her with a dark expression. "I look like a disco tech reject. I feel absurd."

"Boy, you are so high strung. You need to just wind down and have some fun, Jack," Carly advised, smiling.

"I hate fun."

Looking for an activity Carly scanned the area. I need to get him to open up to me. What's something that friends would go do together? Ah! Got it! "Jack, you need-"

The rest of Carly's words were drowned out by Trudge. "What're they doing?" He and Meena were now stalking the pair of 'friends.'

"I dunno," Meena admitted. "But for some reason I don't trust her. Let's keep an eye on them to see if we can figure out what she's up to.”

* * *

"I wonder why it's so dusty in here," Fish thought out loud. She coughed when she unfortunately kicked a large amount of dust bunnies into the air.

"That's because people don't wanna read anymore," the bookkeeper explained sadly, coming out of nowhere and scaring the bejeezus out of Fish. "I have a few regular customers, but not so much anymore. I still get by since the rent is so cheap, but all this new technology really puts a damper on sales. Nobody wants a real book anymore!" The man puffed himself up angrily. He was older, and had no hair on his head but a smart, white, and very thick mustache. Lise and Fish towered over him.

"I love the feel of a real book in my hands. Of course they can get heavy, but I like turning pages," Lise grinned and looked around at all the shelves of books. She touched a bookshelf reverently. “Libraries and book shops are my churches.”

"You do have the hungry look of a reader," the bookkeeper smiled. "Thank you very much for coming. I'm called Yamato. Let me know if you need help!" Without another word Yamato scurried away.

"I think we found out why people stay away from this particular book store," Fish sweated awkwardly.

"Eh, he's just an old guy who likes books," Lise waved away the idea. "Now, let's read!" She dashed into the rows and rows of books.

"Yay reading!" Fish cheered and followed Lise into the array.

"History; really?" Lise raised an eyebrow and laughed when she passed her friend on her way to a different shelf.

"What? I like history!" Fish grinned. "I see you found some things." She nodded at the nice stack Lise had gathered.

"Just a few. I found some manga, and some novels I've been itching to read for a long time. Now I'm headed to mythology."

"Mythology? And you got on my case for history!" 

* * *

 

Carly screamed as she and Jack were spun in circles and curly Q's on a roller coaster. Jack kept his arms crossed and remained emotionless. Unnoticed by the ex-champ and would be reporter, Meena and Trudge hitched a ride at the back of the coaster.

The next ride they tried was a huge elevator-like contraption that you were strapped into. The ascent was slow and then the falling down part was wicked fast! Still, Jack refused to react.

"WHOA!" Carly shouted as she was bungee jumping. Luckily she caught her glasses before they could fall and shatter on the pavement. On Jacks go-around, he was still cross-armed and bored. Trudge and Meena, still following the pair, looked sick and Trudge was crying.

"That was great," Carly said a bit awkwardly. She and Jack had taken a break to sit on a bench nearby. "We really bonded just now."

"I've had better times sitting and watching paint dry," Jack huffed rudely.

 _This isn't going well._ Carly panicked. _How can I get him to open up to me about his loss of the championship?_

"I'm out of here," Jack stated. "Consider your so called kindness repaid." He got up and started to walk away. Unfortunately for him, Carly followed.

"Hey; hang on!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Hey, Jack, Jack Atlas!" A little boy ran up to Jack. He beamed up at the grumpy duelist.

"No, this isn't Jack Atlas. He just looks like Jack," Carly insisted.

"I know it's him; I'm his biggest fan," the little boy assured Carly proudly. "My friends all say he's a loser cuz he lost to some guy from the Satellite, but I know you can win back the championship, right Jack? You're gonna show em all!"

"That's nice, but I'm not Jack Atlas," Jack said sadly. He patted the boy's head and walked away.

"See ya later, Jack! You're still the best turbo duelist ever!"

Curious, Carly stood by the boy and watched Jack leave.

The blond-haired turbo duelist stopped at a pool. He stared at the calm waters _. That little boy's friends had it all right. I am a loser. How could I lose that tournament?_ He slammed his fist into the railing. Carly stood from afar, watching patiently. _I have to make this right; I have to find Yusei._

Carly spoke quietly, so as not to interrupt Jack's thoughts. "He's sad…" _What could I do to cheer him up?_ Sparked with a sudden idea, she hurried off.

* * *

 _He must still be upset about losing to Yusei._ Carly realized. She carried two sodas with her. _And here I am trying to get him to talk about it so I can score an article and kick start my journalism career. Am I a horrible person?_

"Carly!" A familiar annoying voice called.

"Hey Angela," Carly greeted in a less than thrilled tone.

"Oh, I assume you're looking for Atlas too?" the blond reporter jumped right to the chase. "He was just spotted in the area ya know."

"Jack? He was?"

"I'm going to interview him before anyone else, and I'm going to get him to admit that the rumors about him being from the Satellite Sector are true. I mean they obviously are," Angela continued in her condescending voice. "Why else would he have snuck out of the hospital when I first broke the story?"

"Maybe he's just upset because he lost the championship?" Carly suggested peaceably. "Maybe we should just leave him alone and let him deal with things?"

"What are you talking about?" Angela cocked a suspicious eyebrow. Jack walked into view just as she continued speaking. She managed to get a huge speech going that Carly only half listened to. "You do wanna be a real reporter don't you? Reporters don't leave people alone. Reporters follow their leads and expose people for what they really are! Reporters don't care about who they hurt; that's not the way it works. Carly? Did you see something?" Angela had noticed Carly shaking her head at Jack.

"Here, hold these!" Carly shoved the drinks at the blond reporter and dashed off again. "Thanks!"

"Wait a sec! Weirdo…"

Frantically, Carly combed the area, and ran as fast as she could in the direction Jack had just headed in. _Gotta find Jack! I can't let those reporters tear him down! I have to help him get through this!_ Out of breath, she paused for a second. "Where could he have gone? That tower! We could see it from the hotel, and the metro rail Jack was trying to get on was going there! That's gotta be it!"

* * *

Jack stood silently at the railing of the tower. The sun was going down, throwing a beautiful sunset over Satellite, New Domino, and the ocean.

Trudge and Meena were watching from afar.

"Maybe now's a good time to talk to him?" Trudge suggested. Meena nodded and stepped up to move forward. She stopped when she heard Carly.

"Jack, if this was where you wanted to go, you could've just said so." She stopped a few feet behind the turbo duelist. _He seems worse than before. I wonder what he's looking at_. "Can you see that Satellite Sector from here?" Carly asked tentatively. Jack's eyes widened as he listened to Carly. "Do you miss it, Jack? Do you wanna go back there or something? It's all right, you can tell me."

"A year ago, I gave up everything I am to come to this city and get away from the Satellite. I betrayed my friends, the people I grew up with, and turned my back on everything I was. But what did I gain? Temporary greatness, fake admiration, fickle fans who love you when you're on top and hate you when you're not. In order to be the duelist I wanted to be, I lost sight of the duelist that I really am. I wanted to be the greatest, but I see now that I took the easy path. Now that it's too late, I know what I really stand for."

"It's not too late, Jack," Carly declared optimistically. "It's just like…a do-over. You can use what you've learned and go forward. Think of it this way; old Jack lost in the battle against Yusei and new Jack was reborn. You can do it again. You can back to the Satellite and right your wrongs. You can say sorry to your friends and things can be like they were before."

"Know what?" Jack said quietly. He was trying hard not to cry. "You're right. I can still do this. That's it; no more hiding!" He took off the sunglasses and tossed the hat over the railing. "No more feeling sorry for myself. It's time to move on!"

"Uh, Jack?" Carly sighed exasperatedly as she watched the hat fly off over the ocean. "That was my hat."

"Sorry about that," Jack turned around. He didn't look like he'd swallowed a particularly sour lemon anymore. On the contrary; now he smiled with hope and determination. "It's time for me to show the world who I really am."

"Then you'll need this!" Carly handed Jack his own coat back.

"Write whatever you want about me," Jack said boldly. The dramatic effect of his coat flapping in the breeze added importance to his words. He'd been listening to the conversation with Angela.

"Actually, I decided I'm not gonna write the article," Carly smiled, knowing she was blowing her job. Somehow it didn't feel so bad though. "New Domino City will just use it as an excuse to point fingers at you, and I don't wanna be part of that." _Maybe we both learned a little more about who we really are._

"Thank you, Carly," Jack said solemnly. He got her name right! AND HE'S BEING GRATEFUL! Oh, now he's walking away rudely…That's the Jack we know!

"Hey, wait! I'm coming with you!" Carly cried, running after him again.

* * *

"So what book are you gonna read first?" Fish asked casually. She thought she already knew the answer.

Lise considered slowly. "I wanna read The Book Thief first. I heard it was spectacular!"

"Me too!” Fish smiled and pointed to a nearby store. “Hey, can we stop at the pet store? I wanna show you something I can do with the fish.”

"Sure…"

Fish swept the door open with a flourish.

"Hello!" the woman at the front desk called. She didn't look up from her IPod. She was obviously playing a game.

Fish looked through all the cages with guinea pigs, rabbits, hamsters and rats. She wasn't interested in them much but she did enjoy how little and cute they were. Lise walked behind Fish, taking more time.

"Okay, here's the fish. Now check this out," Fish set her books down and stood at the far edge of one of the biggest tanks. Every single fish suddenly locked onto her and stared at Fish's back. She grinned and ran over to the other side of the tank. The fish followed her.

"Whoa! How did you get them to do that?" Lise asked, watching the rapt focus each little fish had.

"I didn't. This happens every time I come here, and also when I go for a swim in the ocean. It's a little annoying. I can talk to them too."

"Oh yeah? That's new. What do they say?"

"Mostly stuff about me being the Oracle and that they're hungry. Oh, and slightly bored."

Lise smiled and Fish laughed. They watched the fish move towards Fish for another few minutes.

"So, want me to get you something?" Fish offered.

"What? But I don't want anything and it's really not necessary and-"

"Come on, it's the least I can after you and your mom helped me out so much. I'm just glad to see you after so long."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I already have a kraken anyway."

"A what?" Lise's eyes widened, surprised.

"I suggest you get a bird."

* * *

"That bird hates you," Fish stated firmly as they walked out.

"Oh well," Lise shrugged. The little black and yellow bird she'd chosen perched atop her bag of books. She had refused a cage, and the bird was surprisingly sticking close by. "He's still here right? He must like me at least a little."

"Whatever, so whatcha gonna name it?"

"I don't know," Lise realized. "I guess it'll come to me when I think of it."

Fish rolled her eyes. "You’re pretty stupid sometimes, you know that?”

“You’re the one who insisted and bought me the damn thing.”

“Good point.”

Lise smirked mischievously and rose into the air when she was certain no one was watching. “Race you home!” She darted through the air with the little bird flapping desperately beside her.


	35. It Begins Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow…Lots of chapters! I wanna finish these next four quickly… That means lots of time in front of the computer! Wish me luck! Okay, don't own 5Ds, just own OCs… If you guys like this PLEASE leave a review! I like reviews as long as they're nice and NOT nasty! Thanks a bunch!)
> 
> Editor's note: Well, now that I have a computer again, I guess it's time for an update! Holy shit am I behind...

Carefully, the group of boys made their way across the chasm that split Satellite down the middle.

"Stop shaking the bridge!" Nervin scolded. "Everyone's gonna fall!"

"Will ya stop saying that Nervin?" Tank yelled back at him.

"Just keep walking okay?" Blitz said exasperatedly.

"Easy for you to say," Nervin complained, but he kept going. "This bridge breaks and I'm the first one down."

"We gotta get across. It's the only place in the Satellite we'll be safe," Tank reminded him.

"Not even Sector Security will come out here," Blitz agreed.

"Great; we're going somewhere worse than that rat-infested bunker you call a hang-out," Blister said flatly.

"They say one day the bridge will connect the Satellite with New Domino City," Tank supplied optimistically. "After that everything will be better."

Blister narrowed his eyes. _Let's just hope that dream of yours doesn't turn into a nightmare._

Finally, the gang made it to Crow's hangout. It was completely deserted though. No kids were out playing and everything was silent and eerie.

"We were supposed to meet up with Yusei here. Do you think something happened to him?" Rally asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine. Let's just wait," Blister advised.

Blitz groaned. "I hate waiting."

"What if he's caught? And what if we never see him again?!" Tank panicked.

"Quiet! What, are you trying to jinx us or something?!" Blitz yelled at him.

"Hey look!" Rally cried, a big smile on his face. Crow and Yusei were just pulling in. "They're here! Hey, Yusei!"

Suddenly a huge crowd of kids burst out of hiding. They crowded around Crow and his runner, chattering, talking and cheering all at once.

"What are you talking about" Crow cocked a moody eyebrow at the kids. "You kids want more of my cards? Look at me; do you kids see a beard and a red hat? I'm not Santa Clause."

"Come on, please!" The kids continued to beg.

"Whoa, hold on," Crow smirked. "Well, I don't have cards, but I brought something even better! I give you Yusei; the new Turbo Duel champion!" The red-haired duelist gestured to his friend who had just parked and taken his helmet off.

"Wow!"

"I want an autograph!"

"I saw your duel; I watched it ten times!"

"Oh man, this is like so cool!"

The kids gushed as they swarmed Yusei. He sat dumbstruck, watching all of them fawn over him.

"Hey, try to be careful with the poor guy. He's not some kinda stuffed animal!" Crow yelled at them.

"Where'd all those kids come from" Rally wondered as he watched them pelt Yusei with questions. "Look at them; it's like they've never seen a dueler before, I mean it's just Yusei, come on."

"But maybe," Tank grinned wickedly. "Um, if I got his autograph, then…I'd sell it online and get rich!"

Furious with such a comment, Rally aimed a very nice kick at Tank's rear end.

* * *

Night had fallen again, and Fish and Lise had just come back after an intense training regimen.

"Find anything worthwhile?" Tanner asked. He was doing more research on one of the many computers Blister had at his place.

"We think so, but it'll have to wait till later," Fish reported. "What's for dinner?"

"Yanagi's making something," Luna said, eyeing the nearby kitchen door warily. “Hopefully it’s edible.”

"So, what's with the bird?" Tanner asked, changing the topic. Lise's little canary had hopped onto his keyboard. It completely ignored him and pecked the keys at random.

"That's Lise's," Fish told him. She got up to take the bird away. Automatically, it turned away from everyone and jutted its beak in the air.

"Kind of a proud little sucker," Tanner commented.

"More like a snob. Come here, ya stupid bird." The little bird just daintily flew out of reach every time she came close. "Fine, be a stupid bird somewhere else. I told you that was a bad choice."

Lise shrugged. "I think he’s funny."

"But you'll have to take care of it yourself. I bought the thing, but I'm not doing anything else," Fish glared at it. "Stupid bird."

The canary ignored Fish and ruffled its yellow and black feathers. He took off and landed on Lise's knee. He pecked her fingers relentlessly until she put her book down.

"What?"

"I think he's hungry," Leo suggested, watching the bird. “Can I feed him?”

"Sure," Lise pulled out a travel sized bag of bird seed. She took out a handful. “Hands palm up, Leo.”

“Okay.”

Lise deposited the bird seed into the boy’s waiting hands. At first the bird stared at Lise, Leo, and then the food suspiciously. Eventually he hopped onto Leo’s thumb and began eating.

"He's kinda stupid," Luna remarked.

"That's its name!" Fish cried.

"No way!" Lise said, slightly annoyed. "I'm not gonna name him Stupid."

"Why not?" Fish pressed. "He is pretty stupid."

The dragon girl sighed. "I swear to God he's smiling. He now has a name; welcome to the club, Stupid."

* * *

"So what you're telling us is that these Dark Signer wanna destroy the Satellite?" Nervin asked incredulously. The boys were grouped around a steadily burning fire.

"That's right, Nervin. I saw a vision of it when I was dueling Jack in the tournament," Yusei said solemnly.

"Well, if that's true, what do we do?" Blitz was just as serious.

"I know," Tank said. "We go home, pack up, and use that pipeline to get outta here!"

"Sounds good to me," Nervin approved. "If these Dark Signers are here, we should all go over there. I'm good with a deck but once the shuffling part's done it's all downhill after that."

"I know you're scared, Nervin, and so am I, but this mark has made me a part of this war. And if I don't fight the Dark Signers there's no hope for anyone," Yusei stared at his mark over the fire. The flames gave it a faint glowing look even though the mark rested peacefully and innocently against his skin.

"You know, I'm with you. A crow never backs down from a fight, and I got my nest to protect," Crow gazed fondly at the kids. Currently, they were interested in Yusei's runner and played happily with the controls. Luckily, the bike was locked in place and wasn't going to go anywhere unless its rider moved it. "But they hurt your bike, then just say the word, and they're gone!" Crow joked. Yusei's eyes widened disbelievingly. " Seriously, I mean it," Crow added with a smile, and Yusei wearily shook his head.

"That's not true!" a little girl piped up. She threw her arms around Crow's shoulders from behind. He smiled as his sweatband fell over his eyes. "You'll always protect us."

"Can you tell us a bedtime story Crow?" a boy with a bandana asked.

"How about a scary one?" another boy joined in.

"But you're afraid of the dark and you always run off before he gets to finish it," the little girl taunted.

"How about I tell the one about the bridge to nowhere?" Crow suggested mysteriously. He turned to face the kids; the fire at his back.

"Tell it!"

"Well….Okay! A long time ago there was this special place, an island in the middle of the ocean, but the people were very sad because they were poor and had to work all the time. Next to them was another island where the people were rich and happy and never had to work."

The little girl nodded excitedly. The two boys were impatient. "Get to the part with the bridge; this part is so boring."

"Oh, and don't forget, you gotta do it with voices!"

"There are no voices!"

"Hey!" Crow interrupted. "I didn't ask for the running commentary. Be quiet; I'll get to all that soon enough."

"I can tell it and with the voices," Nervin teased.

"I'M telling it WITHOUT voices," Crow settled that matter. He turned back to the kids again, changing his irritated look to a smile. "Okay, so there's the Satellite and the city; two isolated islands, but one day a man had a great idea. He wanted freedom. He wanted to connect the two islands so people could choose where to live, and that's where the trouble began…

"The story takes place long ago when a stranger arrived in the Satellite. No one knew who he was or where he was from. He never spoke and spent nearly all his time staring across to the city, gazing and dreaming…"

"Dreaming? Dreaming of what?" the little girl commented.

"Of what no one else dared; making a difference. One day, with no fanfare, no help, he began to build a bridge. He was determined to join the Satellite and New Domino City. He was determined to give people hope."

"Hold on," the bandana wearing boy cut in again. "One guy's gonna build a whole bridge by himself?"

"It's impossible," the other boy said. "This story's for kids."

"And that's what they all believed," Crow nodded, very serious. Everyone huddled around the campfire was listening too. "They said what he was doing was impossible, but through it all, he kept working. People came from all over the Satellite to look and to laugh, but the stranger kept building. And then, a funny thing happened, people started to believe. Before they had no hope; they had no life except their work. They thought even if the bridge was an impossible dream, it was still a dream. A handful of volunteers became a dozen. A dozen became a hundred, and soon it looked like the bridge might actually be built. But not everyone was happy with that idea. The people of the city, the people of power, liked the way things were. They didn't wanna give the people of the Satellite their freedom. They threatened to send everyone to the facility if they were found working on it. Many were arrested, but most gave up; their dreams fading away like the hope for a future with freedom”

"That's not right! Build the bridge!" Rally cried, pumping his fist into the air. He'd moved to stand with the other kids so he could listen better.

"Let him finish!" the little girl whined.

"I'm just saying! It's…not fair they did that," Rally fumed.

"Well yeah," Crow bobbed his head in agreement. He was certainly glad he had a new listener. "But whoever said that life was fair?"

"Finish the story!" all the kids yelled, eager for the rest.

"Right. So, Security had other plans for the stranger. He tried to outrun them as long as he could but he knew in the end that they'd finally catch him. He was surrounded; no way out, escape was impossible! He knew he'd spend the rest of his life in the facility; never to see his bridge completed. But once again, the stranger proved that nothing is impossible. There was only one way to freedom, the path he built himself, a bridge that united his people, and a life that became a legend. He proved that just because you've been held down all your life that doesn't mean your spirit can't soar through the sky.No one ever saw him again. Duel runners were ruled illegal in the Satellite ad to this day the bridge remains unfinished…"

"Someone must know where he is!" Rally exclaimed, filled with fervor. "Who could just fly away into thin air?"

"I don't know, Rally. He did what he meant to do. He gave us hope," Crow stood up. "But if you wanna find him…"

All three kids joined in with Crow as they pointed to their chests. "Just look in your heart!" The kids burst into cheers and laughter.

"I love that story," Tank said. "Though I wish he was able to finish that bridge."

"Someday," Blitz smiled gently. "Until then we got campfires and ghost stories."

"I just noticed," Rally brought up. "You're duel runner has a pair of wings too."

"Oh well of course, I'm the stranger," Crow jested.

"You are!" all the kids gasped.

"Just kidding! Okay, time for bed. The adults need to talk," Crow shooed the kids away.

"Like me," Rally joined in.

"But he's not even grown up!"

"He's still in diapers!"

"Hey!" Rally fumed. Giggling, the kids ran off for bed.

"I got a good bedtime story too. It's about the loch ness monster. He and bigfoot decide to build a duel arena!" Blister said sarcastically. "The stranger? That bridge is a joke. If anyone who wants to connect the Satellite it'll take more than dreams."

Nobody looked happy at the thought.

"Maybe so," Yusei admitted quietly. "It doesn't mean I can't try. It's late we should get to bed too."

"Yeah, g'night…" Nervin signed off.

"Sleep tight! See ya in the morning! But that's only if the Dark Signers don't sneak up on us first! Sweet dreams!"

"Good night Tank!" Blitz hushed his friend.

* * *

A smartly dressed news anchor addressed her audience from a safe news casting center. "We've got a breaking story! We're going live to South America where the ancient phenomenon known as the Nazca Lines are vanishing from Earth with no known explanation. Here are two eye witnesses."

The woman directed the focus to two hippies. The woman had a huge afro while her boyfriend had a sweatband and dreadlocks.

"This thing was like totally far out!" the man said. "We're in the plane and we're all like 'whoa, cool spider dude' and then things get all freaky dinky!"

"It was like a laser lightshow and this thing was all like whoa!" his girlfriend chimed in.

"Totally, and I'm all like did I forget my coffee this morning cuz I am spacing! Poof; the groovy spider was gone like forever!"

"Officials on the scene have verified their story," the news anchor continued, keeping the witnesses on the screen. "Now we ask why? These landmarks date back thousands of years. What powerful force could make them disappear?"

Goodwin frowned thoughtfully as he watched the broadcast. _The Dark Signers have been busy. Soon all the marks will vanish and the army of shadows will be free again. And if that should happen, I only hope we have the power to stop them…_

* * *

Jack watched the report as well. His dark purple eyes narrowed curiously. Carly half-watched and half-typed on her computer nearby. The two were still staying in the hotel room.

"We are now getting another report from South America. We're cutting live to our field reporter."

"Just like this video of the spider, another creature, the hummingbird, appears to have disappeared. I'm also receiving word from the locals that the symbol of a giant has disappeared as well."

"That spider!" Carly gasped. "We've seen it before! It was on Trudge's arm when we dueled him!"

 _And it disappeared when he lost…_ Jack remembered.

* * *

"Hey," Fish knocked on the arm of the couch. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Soon…" Lise answered absentmindedly. She'd finished eating quickly and was swiftly devouring The Book Thief. A lined journal lay open beside her, almost an entire page was filled with Lise's large messy handwriting.

"What's the journal for?"

"Quotes, thoughts," Lise replied shortly.

Leo walked over and took the journal. He read through the quotes slowly. "Why did you pick this one? It's creepy; 'I do not carry a sickle or a scythe, I only wear a hooded black robe when it's cold, and I don't have those skull-like facial features you seem to enjoy pinning on me from a distance. You want to know what I truly look like? I'll help you out. Find yourself a mirror, and I'll continue.'"

"That is creepy," Luna agreed, shivering a little.

"That's why I like it," Lise set her now finished book aside. "The narrator of the book is death and he’s rather honest. I like him."

Luna stared at Lise for a long moment. “You’re a little bit darker than I thought.”

Lise’s eyes widened, the memory of her dark dream returning. “Oh.”

“Time for bed, you two,” Tanner instructed.

“Aw,” Leo complained, but he did as he was told.

Luna smiled at Lise reassuringly, and waved at the bird. "G'night Stupid!" Happily, the bird twittered at the twins.

Fish grinned while Lise groaned, happy to talk about something easy. "I still can't believe his name is Stupid."

"He doesn't care, and it builds character," Fish argued, she winked, and examined the open page of the notebook. "I like this one," she decided, pointing. "'The only thing worse than a boy who hates you; a boy who loves you.'"

"No pun intended of course?"

"None whatsoever!" Fish said sarcastically and laughed. "Seriously though, good luck."

"Thanks, I think."

The lights were extinguished and all those present, Signer or not, fell asleep.

* * *

The fire's coals crackled lamely. Everyone was snoring away.

Yusei sat up and checked to make sure he was the only one awake. Silently, he got up, unlocked his runner, and started to wheel it away.

"Little late for a joy ride, isn't it, Yusei?" Crow said. He stood behind Yusei, arms crossed, suspicious expression.

"So what?"

"So if you're planning on dueling, I'm coming too," Crow stated stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous out there. Just go back to bed. This is my battle."

"Huh? Just try and stop me."

"I've already put enough people in danger, Crow."

"Huh? Hold on!" Crow ran in front of Yusei, blocking his path. "Who's gonna watch your back against these Dark Signers huh?"

The dark-haired duelist shook his head. "Crow, this isn't just another duel. You face them, you play for keeps, and I'm not talking about your deck. They put up some kind of force field when they challenge you, and no one leaves till the duel's over. All the battle damage is real. Even if you manage to win, you're still talking about a world of hurt. And if you lose, well, I don't even wanna thin about that. So tell me, that sound like fun to you?"

"Oh boy. Well, you sure haven't lightened up, but you're not the only one with something to lose here, Yusei. All those kids… If you lose, then we all do, so count me in."

"There's no going back. You're sure about this?"

Crow nodded gravely.

"Well, in that case, let's go."

"All right! But you gotta leave some of those Dark Signers for me," Crow grinned and held out his fist. The boys bumped fists. "Now where we going?"

* * *

"I'm not going there!" Crow cried when they had been riding for a few minutes. "The Old Reactor? Whattaya think we'll find there, Tartarus?"

"Funny, but I think Goodwin was pointing me toward it," Yusei explained.

"Never trust a guy with a ponytail, Yusei, but if you say so. Try and keep up!" Crow pulled ahead with Yusei right on his tail.

* * *

"Where'd he go? Yusei's gone!" Rally shouted. The little guy was in major panic mode. Everyone else had awoken too.

"Looks like Crow took off too," Blitz reported, coming out of Crow's bunker.

"What if the Dark Signers got him?" Tank freaked.

"Ya think?" Rally asked quietly.

"Don't know. Yusei's gone. You stay here in case they come back while we're looking okay?" Nervin called to Blister and all the kids. His response was a salute. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

"Okay!"

"Did they say Crow's missing too? Is he gonna be all right?" the littlest girl worried.

Blister patted her head reassuringly. "Don't worry. Crow knows the streets blindfolded."

* * *

"Look at this fog," Crow complained. "It's like I'm driving with a blindfold!"

The boy in blue and black watched them from atop a large junk pile. He held up his right arm. The symbol of the giant was plain as day on his skin. "Yusei, welcome back…" The mark glowed ominously.

A purple shape lit up the foggy darkness ahead of Yusei and Crow. It resembled some sort of giant.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," Crow pleaded fruitlessly.

"Huh?" Yusei looked down to see his mark shining bright red at him.

The boy in blue and black grinned wickedly. "Sorry, even your dragon can't save you now. Welcome to the real world of dueling!"

* * *

Back at Blister's place, Leo snored in his bed. Red light disturbed his sleep. "Turn off the night light…" he said sleepily, sitting up. He gasped and stared at his sister. "Your arm's glowing!"

"It's Yusei. He's in trouble!" Luna shook with fear.

* * *

Jack watched as his mark glowed brighter. _Yusei, what mess have you gotten yourself into now?_

The phone started ringing.

Carly, previously asleep as well, lifted her head up. Rubbing her eye, she opened her door and grabbed the phone. "Do you know it's past midnight?!" She yelled furiously.

"I know Jack's there. Put him on," Meena's voice instructed.

Automatically, Jack took the phone from Carly and held it to his own ear. "Who is this? What do you want?"

"I'm sure you've noticed your mark by now, Jack. There's a shadow duel about to happen between Yusei and a Dark Signer. I'm waiting outside."

"Outside?"

Just as confused, Carly threw open the curtains obscuring the window. A bright light shone directly inside. The wind currents picked up significantly.

"Uh, why is there a helicopter outside our window?" Carly cried.

"Jack, we can't waste any more time," Meena said, speaking to them through her cell phone.

* * *

"Okay, someone tell me what's happening now!" Carly demanded nervously. She and Jack were fully dressed and riding in the back seats of the helicopter.

"It's Yusei. He's about to duel a Dark Signer," Jack answered flatly.

"Didn't Trudge say his master was a Dark Signer? Do you think the person who's dueling Yusei was the same person who was controlling Trudge?"

"No, my mark's telling me it's someone else."

"Your mark?"

"Don't bother Jack. She'll never understand," Meena butted in. She looked highly irritated that Carly had come along for the ride as well. "We're dealing with the end of the world, okay?"

"Well, glad I'm here!" Carly shot back, getting right in Meena's face. "If it weren't for me, Jack would be some spider monster by this time. I saved him!"

"No, Jack saved himself! Anyway, what makes you think that you're so special?"

"Well, you see," Carly blushed slightly. "Jack and I are BFF's. I guess you could say that we're like a dueling tag team."

"Tag team? That's ridiculous!"

"Oooo, jealous!"

"Please Jack," Meena appealed to him for help. "Tell this fan that the champ doesn't need anyone's help."

Jack glared at both girls. "I'm not the champ, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, I just forgot Jack…"

Carly smiled triumphantly. _Ha ha, that shows her! Wait a second, Jack must still feel terrible about losing. I know what'll make him feel better._ The bespectacled girl leaned back casually in her seat. "Ya know I've been hearing that Yusei's not the champ either. Yeah, he just used some Satellite mind trick to win. In fact, in my eyes, you're still the undefeated and undisputed champion! And besides, who wants a stinky old Satellite-"

"Yeah, you're right. If you're from the Satellite, you shouldn't be champion," Jack barged in on Carly's running dialogue.

_I knew it would work!_

"I was born there. As far as Yusei's concerned, he was born right here in New Domino City!"

Totally caught off guard, Carly stared openmouthed at Jack's completely serious expression.

"So you want to know the truth about where Yusei is from?"

"Of course I wanna know the truth, Jack."

"Well, here it is. Yusei wasn't some orphan born in the Satellite slums like everyone thinks. He was born in the skyscrapers of New Domino City. His parents were the brains behind the first Ener-D reactor."

"This is incredible!" Carly gushed. _No one knows; what a scoop!_ "Wait a minute, if Yusei was born with the silver spoon, how did he end up in the Satellite Sector? Oooo, did he do something bad?"

"It wasn't anything he did," Jack continued. "It was his parents."

"Hold on Jack," Meena intervened. "That story's classified."

"Aw, come on, I won't tell anyone. My editor won't even talk to me anymore."

"Carly's right. I'm tired of telling all these lies. I won't do it…. So you know the earthquake, the one that tore this city apart?"

"Everyone knows that story. In fact that's how the Satellite was formed," Carly rolled her eyes in a bored manner.

"But that story is just a lie," Meena revealed. "There was no earthquake."

"This is SO huge! So tell me, what happened; big conspiracy or black hole?" Carly's reporter juices were revving at full throttle.

"I guess a little of both," Jack said. "When the original Ener-D reactor was turned on, it produced some sort of negative energy, and everything near it was destroyed. New Domino City split in two, and half was left to rot away. The Satellite. It was so much easier to blame all the damage on an earthquake and tsunami."

"And that's the truth," Meena wrapped up the little story. "If people knew what really happened, that the city was responsible, riots, chaos, and anarchy would ensue."

"Yusei's parents weren't seen or heard from again. So when he was just a baby, he was shipped off, and he ended up in the Satellite Sector in an orphanage, and that's the Yusei I know."

"Oh," Carly grinned excitedly. "And now if you'll excuse me, I have to call my editor!"

"Go ahead; I'll be sure to visit you in the facility when they lock you up and toss the key," Jack broke it to her.

"Yeah, the people who are keeping this a secret Carly, have more power than you could ever imagine. It would be a tragedy if they sent you away. I'd feel just soooo terrible." Mena smirked.

Carly laughed nervously. "Okay, no story!" _And another world exclusive scoop goes down the drain._

* * *

"Perfect," the blue-and-back cloaked boy sneered.

The purple image in front of Yusei and Crow vanished all of a sudden.

"The lightshow's gone! Is that good or bad?" Crow asked loudly.

"Yusei!" the cloaked boy finally spoke to the other two boys.

"Huh?"

"And his bird-brained friend!" the boy paused to laugh evilly. The fog cleared slightly, revealing the boy sitting atop a sinister looking blue duel runner. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment! It's a shame it'll be over so quickly!"

"So how do you know our names?" Yusei questioned coolly.

"I never forgot old friend." The boy threw off his cloak just as all the fog completely vanished. A boy with white hair, a red mark, and black and brown eyes leered down at them.

"Kalin Kessler? Is that really you?" Yusei cried, wide-eyed.

"We thought when you left the Satellite it was forever!" Crow was just as shocked.

"It was, but thanks to you and that mark of yours, Kalin is back! And while I was away I made some new friends! I believe you dueled one of my associates!"

"Kalin please, you have to stop what you plan to do to the Satellite!" Yusei begged. "You were once our friend!"

"Once your friend, yes, but now, you're enemy!" Kalin yelled. He rocketed off the junk pile. Glowing purple fire erupted, separating Yusei and Crow, and flashing the Giant's symbol in the air. Kalin landed just a few yards in front of Yusei. Both of them were surrounded by the purple flames. "After what you did to me this is sweet justice, dear old friend! You destroyed my life, so I'll destroy your home! The Satellite will burn!"

"Not good," Crow commented darkly.

"What is this?" Yusei stared fearfully at the wall fencing him in and forcing him into a massively dangerous situation.

* * *

 

Jack and Carly's helicopter swooped over the Satellite. The light from Kalin's Giant sign reflected in the sky.

"Head towards those lights," Jack said.

"Now get ready for the duel of your life!" Kalin snickered wickedly.

* * *

"Wait, where are you going?" Leo asked. He and Luna had walked into the main room, still in their pajamas. The twins watched Fish and Lise gather their things into their backpacks, as well as the eerie red light emanating from both Lise and Luna’s markings.

"To the Satellite apparently," Fish grumped. "To save an idiot's ass."

"What's she talking about?" Leo questioned next.

"Yusei's in trouble and I'm- _we_ are going to go save him," Lise corrected after a dirty glance from Fish.

“How are you getting there?” Luna wondered.

"We're taking the aerial route," Fish threw open the window. "And since I don't trust Yusei not to fuck up...Lise, you're riding with me for now. No arguing."

Fish stepped out the window. Instead of passing through the air, her feet landed on a disk of water, something like an oversized surfboard. Lise hopped out and grabbed hold of Fish's arm, and the water held her weight, too. 

As the girls sped off into the night, the twins waved goodbye. 

"Stay safe," Luna mumbled. Then she closed the window and pulled the curtains together.


	36. It Begins Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I wanna get through these chapters quickly so here's hoping my hands don't snap off! Thanks to all my fans for tolerating my stupidity! I love you all, but not physically cuz that'd be gross… Anyway… I don't own 5Ds…yadda yadda yadda… I own Lise and Fish… Blah blah blah… ENJOY! XD)

"What's going on?" Yusei asked. He looked, terrified, at his predicament.

"What's going on is that you're going down," Kalin answered, grinning maliciously. "Time for me to pummel you into the depths of the Netherworld!"

"The Dark Signers got to you."

"No, I'm not some puppet. I'm one of the guys pulling the strings. This right here is the real deal! I'm not like the drone you dueled back in Domino City. He was just a pawn in our little game. We caught him and others like him in our web, so to speak."

* * *

The helicopter drew nearer to the glowing light. Jack stood halfway out the door, his hair blowing in the wind, heedless of the possibility of falling to his death. "That vision… it can't be!"

"Interesting," Carly mused. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the news reports about the Nazca Lines in Peru! Remember that Jack? The lines started glowing and then they disappeared or something."

"Pilot, take us down lower!" Jack commanded.

"Uh, okay." The pilot did as he was told and the copter sped downward, right across Crow's path. The boys saw each other instantly.

"Jack?"

"Crow?" A split second later, the copter kept flying on. The surroundings were slightly more visible now. "Who's that down there with Yusei? Why are we stopping here? Get lower!"

"There's some kinda energy field down there. My instruments are going haywire!" the pilot reported nervously.

"Energy field?" Meena shouted at him over the roar of the helicopter blades. "What's causing it?"

"I said take us lower!"

"Jack, uh… that's probably not safe," Carly told him.

"Who do you work for?" Jack fired at the pilot angrily, ignoring Carly. "Lower!"

Grudgingly the pilot obeyed. The turbulence increased exponentially on the little aircraft.

"I'm losing control! I can't hold her steady! Brace yourselves!" The pilot yelled as the helicopter fell farther and farther downwards. "Come on, pull up, pull up! There you go." The pilot managed to level out the flight pattern.

* * *

 

"Jack?" The copter was close enough for Yusei to see inside. "What's he doing here?"

Kalin looked up irritably. His irritation turned into a rather nasty smile.

* * *

 

Jack recognized Kalin too. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I've gotta take us back up," the pilot said. "It's too dangerous at this level." The copter drifted back upwards quickly.

* * *

 

"Was that Jack Atlas?" Kalin smirked. He knew he it was Jack, and he laughed crazily. "This is great! With Jack and Crow here we're almost all back together again! It's good to see you, Yusei!"

"Kalin, what happened to you?" Yusei asked quietly.

"You surprised? You never thought you'd see me again. To think; we used to be soooo close! Well, in case you were wondering after all these years. You should know, I haven't forgiven you for betraying our friendship!"

"Kalin, you betrayed us when you took things too far!"

The Dark Signer glared at Yusei. "I didn't take things far enough! Because of you and your weakness!"

"I had no choice," Yusei said.

* * *

"Jack, what's going on? It seems like you know that guy down there with Yusei! Who is he?" Carly questioned.

"His name's Kalin," Jack replied evenly. "He's from the Satellite. We all used to duel together. He was one of our closest friends."

Carly did a double take. "That guy was your friend?"

* * *

_A cyclone blew away the last of Crow's lifepoints. Defeated, he slumped to the ground of the abandoned warehouse._

_A fat boy dressed in red snickered at Crow. He had two boys, one in brown and one in blue, behind him._

_"Did you really think you could defeat us all by yourself, Crow?" the boy in red taunted. He kicked Crow's duel disk. "You were boring."_

_"Not cool.”_

_"Take a message to your friends" the boy dressed in brown said. "The Fleet District belongs to the Magicians and that is not gonna change anytime soon."_

_The boy in blue spoke up next. "And let em' know this is what happens to duelists who challenge us!" he walked forward and kicked Crow's duel disk across the room._

_"Aw, was that necessary?" Crow complained, massaging his slightly aching wrist._

_"Just be glad we don't take your deck, ya loser."_

_The leader and a fourth boy dressed in green walked into the light. The fat boy turned around and received a signal from the leader. Their laughs spelled doom for Crow._

_"Hey, come on guys, let's talk this out! I'm sorry I came to your turf and challenged your authority," Crow laughed and sneered comically. "And if you believe that, I got a high rise penthouse in Domino City I'd like to sell ya!"_

_The boy in red grabbed the front of Crow's shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Ya like magic, Crow? Cuz we're about to make you disappear for good! Nobody's gonna save you! Nobody even knows where you are! This hideout is secret!"_

_Crow grinned despite his uncomfortable position. "Oh really?"_

_"Huh?" All as one, the boys turned to where Crow's duel disk rested. A red light flashed repeatedly from inside, only noticeable since the top layer was kicked off._

_"What is that?"_

_"What is that?" the boy holding Crow up repeated. "Some kinda detonation device or something?"_

_Crow just laughed. "It's a transmitter."_

_"What's it transmitting?"_

_"Transmitting our location!" the boy in blue finally realized._

_"Whattaya guys thinking? We should scram right?" Red fat boy asked, he and his friends were already sweating._

_Crow laughed as there was a loud booming noise. The building shook and then all was silent. Nobody moved. Nobody even breathed. After a while, the Magicians relaxed._

_"That was your big rescue? That was pathetic?" the fat boy insulted._

_The red-haired boy was still smiling. "Wait for it."_

_Suddenly a blast larger than the first one tore a hole in the side of the building. Shrapnel rained down everywhere. Fearing for their lives, the Magicians dropped Crow and darted out of harm's way._

_"They're here," the leader growled furiously. "The Enforcers." He stared fearfully at the intruders. "Cut the power!"_

_The boy in brown found the lights and switched them off, plunging the building into total darkness. He took off for the exit, but was intersected by an Enforcer member. "You're not leaving are you? The fun's just about to start." The boy gritted his teeth and stood his ground. That turned out to be a mistake when the Enforcer snapped a handcuff like lock onto the boy's duel disk. "The loser's duel disk is destroyed, and until we have a winner no one's going anywhere!"_

_"Who are you?" At that second, the clouds covering the moon drifted away, showering the factory with moonlight. "Yusei!"_

_"Hey Crow, you forgot something!" another Enforcer tossed a new duel disk towards Crow._

_"Got it!" Crow called when he'd effortlessly caught it. "Thanks Lise!"_

_"Sure thing," Lise saluted playfully. "Did you like my explosion?"_

_"Loved it! You're getting better!"_

_"It’s amazing what you can do with a bunch of time, scraps, and the internet! Good luck!" she ran off to take down the boy dressed in green. With her clamp she lassoed the boy. "And you thought you were going somewhere."_

_Ready for some payback, Crow managed to tie the fat boy's duel disk to his. "Now I got you too!"_

_"Stop," yet another Enforcer stopped the boy in blue. "I can't let you leave without thanking you, ya know, for taking care of our friend. We were worried about him, so please, allow me to express my heartfelt gratitude!" Jack used his own clamp to tie the boy down to a duel too._

_"Let's duel!"_

_"It's my move! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"_

_"Let's dance! Allow me to introduce you to Blackwing Bora the Spear!"_

_"I think it's time you lost! I summon out Flame Alchemist to the field!"_

_"It's my turn and I summon Mad Archfiend!"_

_Watching all his lackeys falling, the leader attempted to escape. The last Enforcer intercepted him._

_"What's the hurry? You feeling left out?"_

_"Who-Who're you?" the leader whimpered as Kalin stepped into the moonlight._

_"I'm the guy who's gonna bring you down. You and your Magician friends have been making life miserable for people in the Fleet District. That's gonna end here and now! You're hocus pocus days of controlling the Fleet District are over!" Kalin used his own clamp to snare the leader into a duel as well. "Shall we?"_

_"You planned this!" the Magician leader growled, activating his duel disk._

_"Junk Warrior attack with scrap fist!"_

_"Now to finish you off! Blackwing Armor Master attack!"_

_"Fire Gryphon, take out his lifepoints!"_

_"Exploder Dragon Wing's got some hurt he'd like to give you!"_

_All four Magicians lost, and their duel disks shorted out, completely useless._

_"Dark Eradicator Warlock attack!"_

_"It won't do much good against my Gate Buster trap card!" Kalin countered. "And presto!" he exclaimed when he'd won. "This duel's over! Now why don't you make like a rabbit and disappear!"_

_"Kalin," Yusei said. He and the others grouped together, having defeated the Magicians._

_"Hey Crow, sorry you had to be the bait," Kalin apologized._

_"Won't be a problem; that's Lise's job!" Crow joked._

_"Hey!"_

_"Just kidding," Crow paused to give Lise an affectionate noogie. "Though, could you guys be a little quicker next time with the surprise entrance?"_

_"You got it," Kalin replied cheerfully as they all bumped fists. "That gang was the last of them." The Enforcer's leader filled out a small portion on the map of Satellite. "The Fleet District is officially safe, thanks to the Enforcers!"_

* * *

Kalin laughed evilly and smiled in the same manner.

"Something funny?" Yusei asked moodily.

"We had fun way back in the day, didn't we? Didn't we, Crow? And Jack, didn't we have a blast? We're short one member but that's okay, because now that's all gonna end!"

* * *

 

"So, uh," Carly piped up from her place in the helicopter, "I'm guessing you're not exactly friends anymore. What happened?"

"When I was growing up, Satellite was a rough place, rougher than it is now," Jack started. "Every district was overrun by duel gangs. In order to survive, you found friends, you stuck together, and you laid low. I had Yusei and Lise and Crow and Kalin; they were my friends. We hung out together, we looked out for each other and for everybody else in our district. At first, our only goal was to make our district a safe place to live. But then Kalin got ambitious. He decided we needed to rid the Satellite of all the duel gangs."

* * *

_"You guys ready to go take down the Ambulators?"_

_Yusei and Jack nodded._

_"Yeah!" Crow said excitedly._

_"You bet," Lise grinned._

_"We can dream all we want to, but we're never getting out of the Satellite, boys," Kalin began._

_"And?"_

_"And girl," Kalin corrected, rolling his eyes, and quickly recovering from his mistake. "So we need to make the Satellite the place to be! We need to wipe out these duel gangs and make the street safe for everyone!"_

* * *

"Kalin inspired us. He taught us to believe in ourselves. He showed us that we had the power to change our situation, and that we could control our own destinies. I guess you could say he was our leader, and at the time, we would have followed him anywhere.

"Things were going great. Satellite's districts were starting to become safe, but then Kalin took things too far."

* * *

"You never should have betrayed me, Yusei," Kalin said bitterly.

"You had to be stopped."

"I was trying to make Satellite a better place. Do you really think Sector Security had our best interests in mind?"

"Of course not," Yusei said. "But that doesn't-"

"They needed to fall like the duel gangs! Satellite needed to be ours and ours alone! But the past is ancient history; let's start talking about your future! I'm going to send you to the Netherworld!" Kalin gunned his engine and rode straight towards Yusei, passed him, and stopped a ways behind him. "Come on, let's duel!" Another engine rev and Kalin was spitting debris as he shredded forward.

"We will of course be dueling with the Speed World field spell!"

"Kalin, talk to me; what happened to you?!" Yusei pleaded.

"It's a little late in the game to play catch-up, Yusei, cuz what's done is done and there's no going back. The only thing left to do is for me to defeat you!"

"So," Yusei switched topics. "What happens to me if I lose this duel? Do I become one of you?"

"Not quite," Kalin replied, still smiling wickedly. "But you will be consumed; you'll be first into the shadows of the Netherworld!"

"That's not going to happen!" Yusei promised. "I'm going to stop you and save the Satellite!"

"Let's duel!"

_Yusei: 4000_

_Kalin: 4000_

* * *

"Meena," Jack said, still standing at the open door. "Do you think you could get their play by play up on the monitor?"

"Yes, I can do that. Just need to lock into their frequencies." In seconds Meena had their lifepoints and play by play set up to watch from the copter.

* * *

Down below, Crow did the same. He was getting a very bad vibe from all this. "Yusei, be careful."

* * *

"Let's go!"

"Yes," Kalin agreed. "Time to begin this thing! Time for the Enforcers to ride again! It's my turn, and I summon Infernity Beast!"

A demonic dog emerged on Kalin's field. Its red eyes glared menacingly from its black and grey body.

_(Infernity Beast: Atk: 1600 Def: 1200)_

"And now that I've got him on the field, I think I'll place one card facedown and end my turn! Come, Yusei, I've been looking forward to this duel for a very, very long time! Don't hold back; give me everything you've got!" Kalin challenged.

"You asked for it!" Yusei declared and began his turn. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! And during the battle phase of this turn, Speed Warrior's attack points are double! Speed Warrior, move in and send that beast of his to the pound!"

"Not so fast, Yusei!" Kalin thwarted all too gleefully. "I play my trap Depth Amulet! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your monster's attack! Looks like you're still playing the same old cards. I expected more, Yusei!"

"Oh yeah? And how have you changed up yours Kalin?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, in the meantime I'll play two facedowns and end my turn!"

"My move then," Kalin said, beginning his next turn. "And from my hand I'm summoning Infernity Archfiend!"

_(Infernity Archfiend: Atk: 1800 Def: 1200)_

"And now Infernity Beast, take out his Speed Warrior!"

_Yusei: 3300_

_Kalin: 4000_

Flames from the monster's attack engulfed Yusei, dealing real damage.

"Careful, Yusei," Kalin snickered. "Don't spin outta control!"

Yusei struggled to keep going as he leaned on the purple wall of flames dangerously.

"The powers of the dark shadows really suit me! Duels are much more exciting when I can dish out real pain!"

Finally, Yusei managed to right himself and keep on riding. His expression was rather grim though.

"In fact, I like it so much, I think I'll dish out some more! Infernity Archfiend, attack directly!"

The monster spread its arms and a huge purple magic circle emerged right above Yusei.

"Yusei!" Jack shouted.

"Hang on!" Crow yelled.

Kalin just laughed like a crazy person. A large red hand descended down from the magic circle hovering in the air, ready to crush Yusei in its grasp.

"Hey, Yusei, here's a helping hand! Too bad the only one that's going to help is me! Now prepare to be absorbed into the Netherworld!" Kalin grinned with anticipation.

* * *

"Okay we made it, whoa…," Fish breathed. "Now what?"

"We get closer, see what we can see," Lise instructed matter of factly. She was shaking, maybe with fear, but mostly worry.

"Now that we’re closer, that is definitely the Giant," Fish confirmed, as she surfed past the boundary line of the Giant mark on the ground and in the sky.

"Yeah, but where's Yusei?" They slowed down, searching the Giant's lines. Suddenly, Fish's head bounced backwards violently. "Fuck! Ow, that hurt?"

"What happened? Why are you backing up?"

"There's some sort of invisible wall here. You know, like video games? Looks like this area hasn't unlocked for us yet."

Lise rolled her eyes. "Now is not the time to be making shitty jokes. This complicates things a little."

"Ya think?" Fish asked, rubbing her forehead.


	37. It Begins Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is going by fast, and it's not even Sunday yet! I can definitely make my goal and then some! Thank you to all of my loyal followers and my new followers! I love you all and I enjoy writing a lot so thanks so much for the support! Okay, I don't own 5Ds… I own Lise and Fish and that's all! So without much ado, I give you chapter 37 of Soul of the Dragon! ENJOY! XD)

"Yusei, the power of my Infernity Archfiend is going to send you to the Netherworld forever!" Kalin boasted.

"Yusei!" Jack yelled.

"Watch out!" Crow warned anxiously.

/

"It's going to take a lot for me to get in there," Lise said, looking on in worry.

Stupid fluttered over to her shoulder, nestling against her cheek.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say he was trying to comfort you,” Fish said lightly.

Lise petted the little bird’s head gratefully, but it didn’t lift her grimace.

/

"The power of your monster is no match for the ability of my Scrap Iron Scarecrow," Yusei just barely countered. "Cuz when this trap is played, it cancels out your attack, and then once it repels your attack, I can place it back on the field."

/

Jack watched from the helicopter's monitor. _Good move, Yusei, but you're gonna have to be great to defeat Kalin._

/

Crow breathed, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. _That was a close one, but I know it's gonna get even closer cuz Kalin was never one to pull any punches._

/

Fish crossed her arms and scowled. “That card is so confusingly stupid.”

/

"Yusei, try and keep up with me," Kalin taunted. "And please, play something new for a change, okay?" He set a card facedown to finish up his turn. "I like surprises, and I hope you do too cuz this trap isn't some old card we've been using since grade school, like that Scarecrow of yours! I've upped my game, have you?"

"Don't need to; my deck has never let me down," Yusei replied confidently.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

 _I sure hope he's wrong._ Yusei began his next turn. "It's my turn!" And boy was he wrong! "Ya know, I like to do things the old fashioned way, Kalin, so I think I'll play a favorite of mine; Junk Synchron! And with him out, I get to resummons a monster from my graveyard and add him to the field, so I'm gonna summon out another oldie but goodie. Say hello to my Speed Warrior! And while we're playing Yusei's greatest hits, and this one's a classic! I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!"

"Not bad," Kalin's black eyes gleamed dangerously. "But way too predictable."

"Well how's this for predictable? I activate my trap Shard of Hope! Now when you take damage, I get to draw a card, and if it's a trap, I get to activate it. And with your monsters in attack mode, it looks like that damage is gonna come sooner rather than later!"

"Don't be so sure, Yusei. I still have my trap in play!"

 _Kalin's right._ Yusei silently admitted. _He can still trigger the effect of his Depth Amulet. All he has to do is throw away a card from his hand and my attack is canceled; leaving me out of moves. But I've dueled alongside Kalin long enough to know is that the only thing he hates more than a losing hand is an empty one. There's no way he's gonna risk his hand just to stop my attack, unless that's his plan!_ "Time to see what he's up to! Junk Warrior attack!"

The purple warrior went in for some hurt, Kalin sneered back at Yusei. "When I said that I upped my game, I wasn't just talking about the cards in my deck, Yusei. I've got a whole new strategy! Depth Amulet cancels your attack!"

"Guess Kalin's got some new tricks up his sleeve."

"Well this next move might just make you disappear!"

"Oh great, what now?"

"Something new! I sacrifice both my monsters to summon out a whole new kind of creature! After all, one good tuner deserves another! I advance summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!"

Kalin's new monster was similar to the other Dark Tuners. Its black and purple humanoid body radiated darkness. A horned headpiece seemed to float in midair where a head should be, but in its place was a glowing green symbol.

_(Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"But with a dark tuner on the field-" Yusei realized, a little late, was going to happen.

"-You guessed it; I can summon another monster directly from my hand, and this one won't be some ancient relic I used back in high school!"

"What is it?!"

"He goes by the name Infernity Dwarf!"

The dwarf was small and particularly large around the middle. Its hat covered most of its dark and bearded face. To finish off the monster, it wielded a huge flaming axe.

_(Infernity Dwarf: Atk: 800 Def: 500)_

"He might be tiny, but as the saying goes, big things come in small packages! And it's never been more true than now! Cuz I'm tuning him with my Nightmare Hand in order to perform a dark synchro summon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals…a world without light! Let's see your sign save you now!"

"Whatever he's summoning," Yusei mused darkly. "I got a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

"You're no match for the power of my dark deck, Yusei!" Kalin grinned wickedly with anticipation. His new monster was sure to be frightening. "Now prepare to meet the powers of the Netherworld! I summon One Hundred Eyed Dragon!"

Purple and black eyes dotted every available surface of the beast. Its bat-like wings were purple and leathery. The dragon's claws and sharp teeth were just as intimidating.

_(One Hundred Eyed Dragon: Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)_

"Three thousand attack points? This isn't good. In fact that monster's more powerful than anything I have in my deck! How am I gonna stop this thing?" Yusei fearfully came to a very bad conclusion.

/

"Uh, Jack?" Carly spoke up. "What is that?"

"Bad news for us."

/

"Where'd he get that from? Kalin never had that in his deck. And after all the duels I've been a part of, neither has anyone else," Crow reflected. Things were definitely not looking good.

/

"That thing is ugly," Fish commented dryly. She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly.

"It's very powerful too," Lise said quietly. She raised her hand and pressed her palm to the field keeping her out. "I can feel it even all the way up here.”

"Well, there's nothing we can do for now," Fish stayed close to Lise _. I hope it stays that way…_

/

"If you think he's scary now, just wait till you see him in battle! One Hundred Eyed Dragon attack!"

"I play my trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said, hoping against hope he was saved for a little while.

"That's the move I was expecting you to make!" Kalin cried gleefully. "I guess old habits are hard to break. Perhaps my dragon’s special abilities will help you turn over a new leaf!"

"Abilities?"

"That's right! My dragon can now activate the ability of any monster in my graveyard, and I think we'll start with Infernity Beast! Due to the ability of my beast and my dragon, if I have zero cards in my hand, which I do, you can't activate any spells or traps!"

Yusei's eyes widened as his trap was negated and forced back into its facedown position. "He wanted to get rid of his cards!"

"Now then, let's try that attack again, shall we? Go Infinity Sightstream!"

A wave of dark purple energy blasted into Junk Warrior, ending him. But it didn't stop there; the blast continued and slammed straight into Yusei. His runner started spinning uncontrollably.

_Yusei: 2600_

_Kalin: 4000_

Kalin laughed evilly. "Hey Yusei, is that some kind of new dance craze? Now hang on tight," Kalin advised when Yusei had stopped spinning. "I wanna be sure that you'll stick around for this. After all, I've been dreaming of this day for years, Yusei, and now I get to deal you a little justice you back-stabbing trader!"

"But Kalin!"

"But nothing, Yusei!"

"If that's the way it's gonna be, I draw!" Yusei declared. "I summon Rockstone Warrior to the field in defense mode!"

Rockstone Warrior was a creature made out of stones. Its head was too small for its large body, and its red beady eyes glared angrily.

_(Rockstone Warrior: Atk: 1800 Def: 1600)_

"Please," Kalin whined. "You're just delaying the inevitable."

"Tell it to my face down. You're up!"

"Well, not that it matters, but now you can attack me next round cuz my Depth Amulet is all out of power," Kalin smiled, and watched his trap vanish. "Or you could just sit there while I kick your tailpipe all over the Satellite!"

 _Kalin's right. Even my Stardust Dragon can't take on that Hundred Eyed thing. I've never seen him duel like this!_ "How did you lose sight of our goal?" _I've gotta find out what made the duelist who used to be my best friend decide to change his path!_ "Kalin, please tell me why you turned on all of us!" Yusei tried to appeal to Kalin's better side, if it was still there.

"I needed to free the Satellite, but you held back!"

"That's a lie. I only tried to help my friend because you changed!"

"You changed first," Kalin insisted stubbornly. "We could've controlled the whole city. It was just the five of us back then; Jack, you, me, Lise, and Crow. We were going to use our decks to clean up the Satellite, or don't you remember? We took on every duel gang in the city, and locked them into duels with grappling hooks so they couldn't get away. Crime was down; people felt safe. The Satellite was a place we could call home! Every day was a different battle, a different duel. This was a war, a war for our homes, families and friends, and we were winning! One by one the duel gangs gave up. They couldn't handle the five of us or our decks or our dueling! One by one the streets were safe again! One by one the people were learning that the Satellite was our city, and we were gonna do what Security couldn't. One by one they believed… until there was only one left…"

/

_"Downtown…" Kalin said solemnly. "They're the last duel gang that's out there. They're also the toughest. Ready?"_

_The other boys and girl nodded._

_"Then let's get to work!"_

/

"This walk down memory lane is quite the trip, Yusei," Kalin jeered. "Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember, the five of us were heading into the Downtown Center with one more duel gang to take care of. Armed only with our decks and each other…"

/

_The Enforcers walked boldly down the main street of the last duel gang's turf. The gang members all waited, partially in view, and then slipped away, out of sight._

_"Peek a boo; I see you!" Kalin joked._

_Suddenly they were surrounded. Dozens of team members emerged from every nook and cranny available._

_"Don't look now guys, but I think they got us surrounded," Crow frowned._

_"They're kinda like ants," Lise remarked. "Absolutely everywhere and very squishable."_

_Kalin just laughed. "These are the odds I like. After all, where's the fun if there's no challenge to it. Let's duel!"_

_Like a gunshot, everything happened all at once. The Enforcers split up and targeted gang members like a cornered rat._

_"Eenie, meanie, minie, moe, catch a duelist by the toe!" Crow cried, trapping four boys at once._

_"And if he hollers, let him go, cuz Twin Sword Marauder is joining the show!" Jack finished off a boy literally on the run and snared the next guy following him into a duel. "Gotcha! Hook, line, and sinker!"_

_"It appears you fell a little short of your goal!" Kalin jested, pulling the defeated duelist down a flight of stairs and dashing up them. Another guy moved to intercept him at the top of the stairs, and Kalin got him in a duel as well. "Nice catch!"_

_"Wait, this one's just a girl!" one guy realized. "Grab her!"_

_Lise's eyes smoldered angrily. She threw the boy that had grabbed her wrist to the ground and used her grappling hook to catch his duel disk. "Yes, I'm a girl, but you're gonna wish I wasn't!"_

_Three boys kneeled, defeated, their duel disks sparking and smoking behind Yusei. He faced off against the leader. "Looks like your gang's finished."_

_"Well, I'm a one gang army, pal," the leader quipped angrily._

_"Then I guess it's time you and me went to war. There's no escaping this battle now!" Yusei quickly clipped the leader to his duel disk._

_"You seriously want a war?" the leader pulled on the line of the grappling hook, smiling nastily. "Well, now you've got a tug of war! Don't worry if you don't know the rules!" He turned and ran, jumping over to the next building. The drop was at least four to five stories, and the gang leader made the jump easily. He dragged Yusei to the railing and over it. "Don't fall!"_

_Trying not to panic, Yusei used the grappling hook's line to pull himself over to where the gang leader stood. Unfortunately, the leader had other plans. He removed his duel disk, smirked for good measure, and tossed it over the side of the building. "There's no card for this!"_

_"Yusei!"_

_All of a sudden, and very lucky for Yusei, a grappling hook, caught his wrist and stopped his fall. Now he could catch his breath._

_"Hang on Yusei!" Kalin called down to him, keeping a strong grip on the other end._

_"Kalin!"_

_"I gotcha!" Kalin groaned, trying to pull Yusei up on his own._

/

"How ironic," Kalin giggled manically. "To think, I save you that day, and now all I wanna do is send you to the Netherworld! I was such a fool, but I'm wiser now! I play the speed spell Power Baton. You know all about speed, doncha Yusei? After all, you were awfully quick to betray me. And with this spell, I can choose a monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard! Then my dragon gets a nice little treat; all of those extra attack point that I just sent to the graveyard are transferred to him! Ad I choose my Infernity Destroyer! I think its twenty-three hundred attack points should definitely do the trick!"

"What!"

"Now it's been a while since I cracked a math book, but I'm pretty sure my dragon now has enough power to send you and your deck to the shadows!" Kalin laughed. "And now for your pleasure, the main event, I activate One Hundred Eyed Dragon's special ability; he gets the power of my Dwarf in my graveyard, so all the battle damage that would normally be absorbed by your monster, is dealt to you as damage! It's just so hard to find good defensive power these days, isn't it? Prepare to meet the shadows Yusei, because this is over!"

"Nothing is over until I say it is!" Yusei said bravely.

"Ever the optimist. Now One Hundred Eyed Dragon attack! Finally, I'll get my revenge for what you did to me that night, Yusei!"

"Not today! Rockstone's got special abilities himself, and all of your battle damage is canceled!" Yusei countered. Broken rocks from his destroyed monster create a force field that protects him from the dragon's attack.

"I should be thanking you, Yusei! After all, you're here to duel another round and it's another chance for me to toy with you before I send you to the Netherworld! I told you that rainy night that I'd get you back! Now look, you're down to your last two cards. You couldn't take out a Kuriboh, let alone my Hundred Eyed Dragon. You're finished! Just like before! Remember? I had your fate in my hands!"

"I remember! That day you saved me. What happened?" Yusei pleaded. "Tell me what happened to my best friend?!"

"What happened is I'm not the same sap I was back then," Kalin answered meanly.

/

_The railing started to give way, dropping both boys lower. It was going to crack apart in seconds._

_"Kalin, listen, that rail won't hold us! Just let go you have to-"_

_"No way! Yusei we're bros! If you fall then I'm falling with you! Now quite hanging around and climb!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Save it."_

/

"You were right; I should've let you fall!" Kalin continued. "And now I'm gonna make up for it right now! So I activate another of my dragon's special abilities! Now he gets Destroyer's power! And trust me when I say that the damage you'll take from this attack is nothing compared to the damage I've been carrying around all those years cuz of you!"

Another glowing ball of purple hurtled straight for Yusei.

/

_"Need a hand, guys?" Lise asked, skidding up beside Kalin and looking down. “Ya know you weren’t supposed to prove you were a dumb ass when I called you one.”_

_"Help would be great," Kalin grunted out quickly before Yusei could throw an angry retort back._

_Crow had come up to help Kalin and Lise and the combined weight of the three of them managed to drag Yusei over the railing right before it broke and crashed to the ground._

_The four of them collapsed, exhausted, to the rooftop._

_"Damn you're heavy," Lise swore, on her back and breathing hard. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"_

_"Maybe Yusei should go on a diet? He WAS pretty friggin heavy," Kalin agreed._

_"Can I say thanks now?" Yusei asked, slightly irritated._

_"Sure," Kalin smiled._

_"I owe you," Yusei grinned back._

_"Me too!" Lise huffed._

_“What’m I, chopped liver?” Crow added teasingly._

_"Fine, you guys too," Yusei rolled his eyes, but smiling all the same._

_Crow turned to glare at the opposing gang leader. He hadn't moved the entire time. Now he took his cue to skedaddle A-SAP. "You aren't kicking me outta my turf!"_

_Just then, Jack burst through the door of the building's roof with a perfectly aimed side kick. The door smacked right into the gang leader, and he fell, defeated, onto his back._

_"Way to go Jack!" Crow congratulated._

_"Beautiful side kick!" Lise gushed. "That's the best you've ever done!"_

_"Really?" Jack's eyes widened surprisingly._

_"Yeah, that was awesome!"_

_"That's the last of them!" Jack grinned and joined the others as quickly as he could._

_They all bumped fists. "Together forever!"_

_Kalin filled in the last district on the map of Satellite._

_"That's it! We did it!" Crow grinned triumphantly._

_"Crow's right," Kalin realized. "We're the top duelists in the Satellite!"_

_"There's no one left."_

_"Yep," Yusei nodded._

_"Way coolio," Lise smiled._

_"Guess we fight ourselves now?" Jack suggested, making everybody laugh._

_"That'll be the day!"_

_"I've got Yusei first!"_

_"In your dreams, Jack!"_

_"Then it looks like we gotta find ourselves a new enemy!" Kalin decreed, tossing the map into the air._

/

"And when I did, you turned your back on me!" Kalin continued threateningly.

The wall of purple slammed into Yusei, depleting his lifepoints even more.

_Yusei: 1800_

_Kalin: 4000_

Yusei was blown backwards, into the wall of fire.

Kalin just grinned. "I could've given you everything, but you were too scared!"

/

"Yusei; come on, you can make it! Keep riding!" Crow yelled.

/

"Yusei!" Jack shouted from the helicopter.

/

Lise exclaimed from the sudden pain, almost like she had shared it with Yusei. She grimaced, and pounded her fist into the invisible barrier. "I need to get in there!"

Fish just watched with wide eyes.

/

The silver haired Dark Signer laughed, thinking he'd won. His celebration was cut short; Yusei pulled himself out of the flames of hell and kept going.

"I just wish I knew why you changed!"

"Don't you get it yet, old friend?" Kalin taunted, moodily.

"No."

"Then I guess I'll have to spell it out for you! You knew the only way the Satellite would be ours was to eliminate every threat! We were a team until you convinced Crow, Lise and Jack to take me down! So I took it upon myself to take on the only enemy that remained; Sector Security. I couldn't let them ruin everything we'd accomplished, so I did what I had to do. Until you stopped me that night! You let me fall hard and fast. Now I'm here to make good on my promise…"

"You were blinded by your ambition, and now that I know you duel to destroy, I'm taking you out!" Yusei stated.

"You're wrong, cuz your days of dueling are about to end!" Kalin promised, his voice full of wrath.


	38. It Begins Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm on a roll! WHOOHOO! Anyway, I don't own 5Ds, but I own my OC's… Thanks to all my followers! I love all y'all so much! Please leave reviews because they make me feel like I'm worth something and that I'm not just doing this for myself. I'd still write this if nobody liked it, but that's just cuz…I'm weird like that… XD… So here's the next chapter and I hope you ENJOY! XD)

_Yusei: 1800_

_Kalin: 4000_

"It looks like your precious duel runner is about to give up on you, Yusei!" Kalin noticed with manic glee.

Yusei's front wheel wobbled dangerously. It wasn't going to hold out for much longer. 

"It's my turn!" Yusei declared, drawing his card. _I've only got one way to throw him off his strategy. It's a long shot but I gotta try something!_ "All right, Kalin, since you've got monsters on your field, and my field is empty, I'm able to special summon this next card as a level four monster! I summon Level Warrior!"

_(Level Warrior: Atk: 300 Def: 600)_

"Next I'll bring out Hyper Synchron to the field in attack mode!"

"I'm shaking," Kalin mocked.

"And now I'll use the power of my Hyper Synchron to tune with my Level Warrior so I can summon out your destruction! Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!"

"Busting out your deck's top performer,eh? I was worried you weren't taking me seriously. I guess, in a way, I should be flattered."

"Well this next move will really make you feel special," Yusei half-joked as he continued his move. "See, when Hyper Synchron is used to summon a synchro monster, the summoned monster then gets a power boost."

* * *

"I don't like this," Lise decided darkly.

Fish looked at her like she was crazy. "Why? Your boyfriend's winning."

"He's NOT my boyfriend, and it just seems too easy to me."

* * *

"Stardust Dragon, attack!" A ray of stardust erupted out of the dragon's mouth, heading straight for Kalin's beast.

"Attack all you want, because now my One Hundred Eyed Dragon gains the special ability of Infernity Guardian!" Kalin countered. "And thanks to this power my dragon can't be destroyed in battle!"

"That may be, but your lifepoints are still gonna take some damage!" Yusei told him, finally able to make a worthwhile move.

_Yusei: 1800_

_Kalin: 3700_

"It's good to see you finally hitting back! I know that's not all you've got Yusei! What's next huh?" Kalin didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Since Stardust Dragon managed to successfully deal battle damage, the Shard of Hope trap card automatically activates! Which means I can now draw one card from my deck, and if that card is a trap card, then I can activate it by destroying Shard of Hope!" Yusei put his hand on his deck. "It all comes down to this…" A quick peek at the card… and… "Nice! Here goes everything! I'm destroying the card Shard of Hope so that I can activate the power of my Miracle Locus trap! This trap forces you to draw a card, and gives Stardust Dragon a thousand more attack points and the ability to attack for a second time this turn! So add a card to your hand, Kalin!"

"With pleasure," Kalin‘s smirk seemed out of place considering the circumstances.

Yusei continued, "Stardust Dragon, time to inflict another dose of damage; attack!"

And again Yusei's dragon fired at Hundred Eyed Dragon, sending it packing along with a chunk of Kalin's lifepoints.

_Yusei: 1800_

_Kalin: 2400_

"Thanks for the help, Yusei. Now that your monster destroyed my mighty beast, I can select one card in my deck and add it to my hand!"

"It won't matter, cuz now I activate my trap Synchro Destructor! Now when my dragon destroys your monster in battle, you take damage equal to half that monster's attack points! And then, if the monster I destroyed was a synchro monster, you get hit again for the same amount of damage!" Yusei quipped, and things looked it was going to be a good outcome.

* * *

In the meantime, Crow had been joined by Blitz, Rally, Tank, and Nervin.

"So Kalin's basically getting served his own dragon's attack points, so that's what; like three thousand? If this move is successful-"

"-Yusei wins this thing!" Tank said cheerfully.

"I've never seen a combo so perfectly executed," Nervin admired.

Rally's grin was the biggest of all. "He's the best! Nothing can stop him now!"

* * *

 

"This can't be! I'm done for!" Kalin whined, pretending. He shook his head. "But seriously folks, I activate the Damage Translation trap! This halves the harm I take from a card effect!"

_Yusei: 1800_

_Kalin: 900_

Kalin bowed his head and came back up laughing. He was enjoying every second of this. "Impressive string of attacks, Yusei, but look who's still standing!"

* * *

"Ya know, I never liked him," Tank said.

"He may have managed to survive that attack but he's finished," Blitz said confidently. "He's got no monsters on his field and Yusei's got Stardust Dragon!"

"And I bet a salami sandwich that facedown card of Yusei's is Scrap Iron Scarecrow, so if Kalin summons a new monster, Yusei can negate the attack," Nervin agreed.

* * *

"Yusei's biggest mistake will be thinking he's got this one wrapped up," Jack had a very opposite opinion to those on the ground. "That card Kalin added to his hand earlier, it's gotta be something powerful."

* * *

"That was so close, damnit!" Fish complained.

Lise cocked an eyebrow. "But you don't like Yusei."

"You do, and I’m sorry but I am terrible at mending broken hearts."

* * *

 

 _If I can hold Kalin off till next turn, my speed counters will be at eight, and I can activate the Final Attack speed spell, which will double Stardust's attack points. That'll finish him off!_ "I end my tu-"

"Not yet; I'm not done," Kalin interrupted. "See, my Damage Translation's other effect activates during the end phase! And since I took damage from card effects twice, I can summon two Ghost Tokens to my field!"

"This can't be good," Yusei mused. He watched as two little black ghosts popped up near Kalin.

Kalin laughed like a maniac then.

"What's so funny?" Yusei demanded.

"The irony is so delicious!" Kalin replied. "You did all that work to force me to add a card to my hand. Did you ever stop to think that the card I'd end up adding to my hand would be my most powerful?"

"What is it?"

"The big finale! Come on out everybody!" At Kalin's words, black hooded people appeared, flickering, in the purple flames of the Giant's lines.

"What is this?" Yusei asked, nervously looking from person to person. "Huh? Kalin, who are they?"

* * *

"Ya see that?" Rally looked down into the flames instead of Crow's runner. "It looks like there's people in the purple mist!"

"Where did they come from?" Tank questioned.

"Your guess is as good as mine Tank," Nervin admitted anxiously.

"Maybe they're the same people that were taken in by that weird group and went underground."

All heads turned to Crow.

* * *

"I had a feeling it was you Dark Signers who'd been taking people," Yusei stated fiercely. "What're you gonna do to them?"

"It's my turn now," Kalin said, throwing away the question. "But because of Power Baton, I can't draw another card."

"Answer me, Kalin!" Yusei demanded, pulling up alongside the Dark Signer. "What're you doing with these people?!"

"What do you think, Yusei? I am going to channel their spirits into this card!" Kalin declared, relishing the evil of the act.

"You're gonna do what?!"

"Their combined energy is going to give this card unbelievable power! By releasing the two Ghost Tokens from my field, I banish all these people and take them as an offering to the Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The captured souls standing in the flames screamed in agony. Each one was transformed into a purple glowing orb and sucked into what looked like a giant brown heart. The more souls it absorbed, the more it beat and pulsed with dark energy.

"What's happening?!" Yusei shouted, completely at a loss.

"Their energy has been assimilated…" Kalin grinned wickedly. "And now Ccapac Apu will descend upon this world!"

A huge ray of light engulfed the dark heart. It vanished in seconds, and from the Earth climbed a monster that was large enough to touch the blades on Jack's helicopter!

_(Ccapac Apu: Atk: 3000 Def: 2500)_

* * *

"Holy shit," Fish whispered breathlessly. She and Lise were only at the thing's elbow!

Lise groaned from the pain of a splitting headache. Her markings’ glow grew even brighter as if they were trying to cancel out all the darkness from the creature. She leaned heavily on the barrier. "It's the Giant. One of the Earthbound Immortals from the battle five thousand years ago."

* * *

Kalin laughed triumphantly.

"Okay, how come Goodwin didn't warn me about this?" Yusei tried to stay calm, but it wasn't really working.

"Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!" Kalin ordered.

The enormous Immortal reached slowly for Yusei.

"Stardust Dragon, attack," Yusei tried weakly, but the dragon flew right through the monster's hand! "Well, at least I got Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"Come on, Yusei," Kalin ridiculed, his smile growing ever wider. "Do you seriously think a little trap like that can stand up against the power of an immortal?" At Kalin's words the little scarecrow was pulled back into its trap and left Yusei wide open!

* * *

"NO!" Lise screamed. She threw her backpack at Fish, and pounded her fists into the force field. She turned her hands, digging into the invisible surface with her nails. "I will not just sit here and let him die!"

"Lise, stop! You can't do anything!" Fish pleaded, helpless to stop her friend.

"Yes. I. CAN!" Red energy welled up in Lise's body.

* * *

 _There's nothing I can do!_ Yusei realized; a sinking feeling in his stomach, and a chill running down his spine. The Immortal's hand came closer and closer. _I can't stop this attack!_

"It's lights out!" Kalin laughed.

Suddenly there was a burst of light like a red star and Lise appeared out of nowhere. She threw herself in front of Ccapac Apu's attack. The attack hit her, instead of Yusei, head on. Lise doubled over like a bowstring, her body open and bleeding in multiple places, and she was thrown backwards. She landed hard and fast a short distance away, facedown, and she wasn't moving.

"Lise!" Yusei shouted. Next second his runner spit out smoke. He lost speed and was tossed backwards as well. Separated from his runner, both he and the machine rolled backwards painfully for quite some time.

* * *

The glow from Luna's mark faded. Leo and the others stared, upset, at her arm.

"Why'd it stop glowing?" Leo wondered worriedly. "What's that mean? Did something bad just happen to Yusei and Lise?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they're hurt," Luna answered quietly. Her brow was furrowed in exactly the same way her brother's was.

* * *

Akiza watched the glow from her mark ebb out. She looked back out at the city, towards the Satellite. _My friends are in danger. I wish there was something I could do!_

* * *

Ccapac Apu dominated Goodwin's monitor. He had been watching the entire time. _It looks as if the Dark Signers are stronger than I thought._

* * *

Finally, Yusei stopped rolling. His side burned with pain. Lise still hadn't moved.

Kalin pulled up next to Yusei. "And at the moment all hope is lost, our little sister jumps in to save the day, and Yusei's crummy duel runner breaks! Officially ending the duel before the duel can end him!" The Dark Signer laughed at Yusei's pain. "Just look at you! You're so pathetic! You may have managed to survive this little encounter, but I'm afraid you can't fight your fate! You can't stop the Satellite from being obliterated! And you can't save yourself or the person you care about most…" He held up the Immortal's card. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, come back to me now!" The monster disappeared and the Giant's lines started to vanish as well. "What was it that tournament MC started calling you? Satellite's shooting star? More like Satellite's falling star! See ya round, Yusei." Without another word, Kalin drove off.

Fish was the first to arrive on the scene. She hopped off her surfboard and ran to her best friend. "You idiot. I knew this would happen! I knew this was a bad idea," she knelt by Lise and shook her shoulders. "Wake up, damnit, wake up!"

Slowly, Lise's eyes fluttered open. "Fish?" she croaked.

"Remind me to kill Yusei later," Fish swallowed, relieved, and helped Lise sit up. "Oh, and you missed one of the worst puns I've heard in a long time. Your old friends suck at this!"

“Is Yusei all right?” Lise’s asked quietly.

“Um…”

"Yusei!" Rally shouted, running up with everyone else in tow.

"Yusei!"

"You okay?"

"Hey man, you still with us?" Blitz asked and gently turned Yusei over onto his back.

A jagged piece of metal jutted out from Yusei's abdomen. If it was removed, there would be no doubt he would bleed to death.

"Oh man,” Rally stared at it wide-eyed. "Hey Yusei, can ya hear me?"

Tank pointed a small ways in front of them. "Look, it's Lise! I knew I saw her down there for a second!"

"Lise, are you okay?" Nervin asked, running up to her and Fish.

"I've been better," the dragon girl admitted, leaning heavily on Fish. She did manage to smile weakly, but it fell away quickly.

"What do we do about Yusei?" Rally panicked.

"Don't touch him!" Crow instructed. He rode down the garbage pile and pulled over beside Yusei.

"Crow!"

"I'll take him to Martha's place," Crow told the others.

"Good idea. Is she still in the Notting District?" Nervin questioned. Tank and Blitz took Yusei by the arms and draped him over the back of Crow's runner.

"Yep," Crow answered gravely. He turned to Fish and Lise. "Can you get there okay on your own?"

Lise nodded. "I know where to go. I'll meet you there."

"And I'll make sure she gets there in one piece," Fish promised. "Might as well pick up Stupid on the way."

"All right then," Crow yelled back at them as he raced out of there.

"I hope he's okay," Rally wished.

"I do too, Rally," Lise whispered hoarsely. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Well, we need to get you outta here then," Fish created a surfboard and hopped on. "For now this way is safer." She pulled Lise on board with her.

“We’ll meet you at Martha’s and I’ll let you know the details, okay, Rally?” Lise said, sounding like she was trying to comfort herself more than the young boy.

“Okay, we’ll get there as soon as possible.”

* * *

"What're you waiting for?" Jack said angrily, roughly grabbing the pilot's shoulder. "I've gotta catch that creep! Put this bird on the ground!"

"No, don't," Meena instructed. "We have to get back to the city right away."

Jack glared at her. "What're you talking about?! Are you suggesting that we let Kalin just escape?"

"I know you're upset, Jack, but right now without your duel runner with you there isn't anything that you can do," Meena explained to him patiently.

Angrily, Jack sat back in his seat. The pilot directed the helicopter back to the city in silence.

* * *

Fish gently landed right in front of Martha' house. The place might have looked old, but it was a well-taken care of home for orphans.

"Martha!" Lise shouted, still using Fish as a temporary crutch. "Martha!"

"Allow me," Fish offered and pounded heavily on the door.

"It's the middle of the night, Lise," a woman's voice said from inside. The door opened to reveal a dark skinned woman with dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a plain dress and carried a candle. "This had better be good."

"I'm afraid we're pretty much out of good right now," Fish commented sarcastically.

"You're covered in blood again!" Martha gasped. "Inside, inside now."

The girls quickly walked indoors, Martha stepping to the side for them. The older woman closed the front door and lead Fish and Lise to the room right across from the front door. She used that as her medical room.

In the medical room, there were obviously medical tools along with three beds for people to spend the night if they needed to. Martha pulled Lise over to the bed closest to the window.

"How did this happen?" Martha demanded as she helped pull Lise's clothes off to bandage her up.

"I'll explain everything later, but I'm not who you should be concerned with right now," Lise talked fast and desperately. "Crow's coming too and he's bringing Yusei. He was hurt REALLY bad! You've gotta do something!"

"I can finish her up," Fish offered, taking the bandages and other supplies from Martha. "I'll have it done quickly so you can focus on more pressing matters."

Martha's dark eyes stared at Fish coolly. She finally gave and nodded. "All right. I'm going to wake up the doctor who lives here. We'll get everything ready to treat Yusei."

* * *

"How's it look doctor?" Martha asked solemnly. She and the doctor wore masks as they worked on Yusei.

Lise had refused to leave, and Fish wanted to stay by her side. She stayed in the operation room, even though she looked sick every time a shard of glass was removed from Yusei's body. At one point, she even started gagging.

"He's got some internal bruising on the right side of his abdomen," the doctor answered.

"Is he going to be all right?"

"It's a long shot."

"Come on, Yusei, be strong…"


	39. Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here I am! I think this chapter is going to be significantly shorter… Just cuz I'm skipping certain parts… because I can… soooo… Here's the next chapter! Don't own 5Ds, but I do own my OC's… Hope you guys like this chapter so please leave a review! ENJOY! XD)

Nobody made a sound in the hallway. It was either stare at the floor or just stare the backs of one's eyelids.

"Poor Yusei…" Rally whispered.

Then the door opened, and everyone was on their feet. Martha and the doctor walked out.

"Tell us, doc, how's he doing?" Crow demanded, clenching his fists.

"It looks like he'll make a complete recovery," Martha said with a smile.

"He'll need a few more days of rest in bed, but he'll be fine. Just keep him from underground duels for a while, okay?" the doctor added.

Rally let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"So, what now?" Nervin questioned, appealing to the others for answers.

"Now we find that Dark Signer and make him pay!" Crow declared, punching a fist into his palm.

\-----

"Well, since everything's fine now, I'm gonna leave," Fish said tiredly.

"Okay, we’re sharing a room. Go up the stairs and it’s the second door on the left," Lise told her.

"Roger that," Fish yawned on her way out. "I'll feed Stupid for you."

Lise took her first easy breath since she'd arrived at Martha's. "Thanks..."

The silence was killing her. Yusei was sound asleep and wasn't going to be waking up any time soon. There wasn't any point in talking, but Lise just talked.

"I feel a very strange sense of déjà vu, except you're in the bed instead of me. Those days I spent in here, I would've gone crazy by myself. It-it was really fun and really nice to have someone to talk to and listen to me… so thanks…" Her face was steadily turning from pink to red. "I sound like an idiot, at least I think that's how I sound whenever I'm around you. You-You're just so frustrating! One moment I wanna kiss you and the next I wanna hit you! Damn…that sounds totally crazy. I'm just happy I can-I dunno… I was so worried, I'm just glad you didn't die, I guess…" She face palmed herself. "God Lise just shut up! He can't hear you anyway…”

Lise took a deep breath, stood up and tucked her twirled hair behind her ears. She leaned over Yusei, making sure the ends of her hair didn't brush against him by accident. Closer and closer, she inched slowly downward. _I can't believe I'm doing this…What if he wakes up? And if that happens_ … Lise stopped two inches from kissing him. _If he wakes up… I can’t do this! It’ll be like I’m attacking him in his sleep!_

She withdrew and sat back in her chair. Her elbows rested on either side of Yusei's hand while Lise held her head in her hands. _I'm so pathetic… Dammit…_

"I thought you were actually going to kiss him for a moment," a low voice said softly.

Lise shot out of her chair, flailing her hands like some crazy spirit monster. "What? Who? That wasn't- Nothing- I didn't!"

"Relax," Martha laughed, coming into view. She took another chair and sat on the other side of Yusei's bed. She clasped her hands and gazed at Lise, contemplating.

"I wasn't… doing anything…" Lise tried weakly. Her face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Of course not," Martha grinned behind her hands.

Lise nodded. She was trapped. Suddenly her hands were very interesting indeed.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah…” Lise whispered. It was a wonder Martha heard her.

The older woman sighed, a long and thoughtful sigh. "Well, what makes you think he wouldn't enjoy something like that too?"

"You mean being together?"

"Yes."

Lise shrugged and twisted her hair. "I don’t know. I just…Even if I was completely confident with myself, I’m a hard person to love. I guess I just can’t imagine someone reciprocating.”

Martha scowled exasperatedly at Lise. “Who cares? You’ve known each other and been friends for years. Maybe it’s time to stop being friends either way. It’s worth a try, Lise,” she stood up and before she closed the door behind her she winked and said “Good luck.”

\------

"Get ready to join the rest of the taken in the shadows of the Netherworld!" Kalin laughed. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, pound this pathetic Signer into the darkness!"

Again, the Giant reached for Yusei. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch…

\------

Yusei awoke with a jolt. He sat up quickly, "Hello?" which turned out to be a mistake when pain seared through his wounds. He winced and put a hand to his bandages.

"Well, look who's awake," Martha greeted, pushing aside the curtains keeping Yusei's bed separate from the rest of the room.

"Martha, what happened?"

"You had a nasty fall off your runner and Crow brought you here."

"Nasty fall? Oh yeah, there was a duel between me and Kalin! And Lise… where is she?!" Yusei's eyes widened desperately.

Martha cocked a curious eyebrow and pointed.

Yusei followed Martha's finger to Lise. She was fast asleep on the side of the bed, her arms a temporary pillow and she slept soundlessly. "Oh…" Yusei exhaled with relief.

"When all of you were little I told you dueling was dangerous. Now you're a wreck!"

When Yusei looked confused, Martha cleared things up. "Fish told me everything.”

"Oh," Yusei repeated sheepishly.

"Check out your runner," Martha nodded to the open window.

"Huh?"

"Surprised? Your friends pushed it the whole way here."

"Through the Satellite?" Yusei had to remember what doing that meant. Trouble.

"They got sick and lost their decks, and quite literally the shirts of their backs, but they all knew what that runner meant to you. Hope is all anyone has left in the Satellite Sector," Martha said, starting in on one of her famous lectures. "Sector Security's taken our decks and crime's taken anything else that has even a little value. The people here have always looked up to you, Yusei. They thought you might get out of here and start a real life. That’s why it breaks my heart to know you're back here dueling." She crossed over to a nearby counter with a knife, a plate, and a second plate piled with apples. "I hope at least you won your little game.”

"It's not what you think. There are people out there that want to destroy our home. All of us here are in great danger. It's complicated, but there are these Dark Signers and-"

"You need to calm down, Yusei. I believe you, but if we're all in great danger, why are you trying to save us all on your own?”

"It's my job," Yusei said weakly. He looked guiltily at Lise's sleeping form. _You were right…_

"You just never change; trying to do everything yourself and ending up in a hospital bed. You've got friends out there who will follow you anywhere, look what they did just for your duel runner, and what Lise did to save you. Then there's Jack; you two were like brothers once. You need each other. Whatever happened, it's time the two of you forgave and forgot. Life's hard enough, but it's even harder without a best friend. And if these Dark Signers want to turn our home into a parking lot, then you're going to need all the friends you can get. Cuz mark my words, I'm done bandaging your black and blues. Your life is just too important to ride solo," Martha returned to Yusei's bedside with apple slices. "Now eat these."

"Thank you, for all your help."

"There's one more thing; if you run outta here before I say you're ready to go, then those scars are just the beginning!"

Yusei smiled at Martha, and turned to Lise. She hadn't moved. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"And I suggest apologizing to Lise after she wakes up,” Martha eyed him warningly. "She told you basically the same thing I just did and you didn’t listen to her, but she came to help you out anyway. That should tell you something.”

"I know she was right. What I don’t know is if she’ll forgive me. I wouldn’t forgive me.”

"Just talk to her, and whatever happens, happens," Martha advised. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You love her."

"Yeah…" Yusei answered absentmindedly. He paused and silently repeated Martha’s phrase. "Wait what? No, no! We’re just friends, that's it!" His face was pink, and growing as red as the mark on his arm.

Martha laughed. "No, that's how Crow, Jack, and Kalin see her. But I’ve seen the way _you_ look at her.”

Yusei flushed pink quietly.

"Good luck, Yusei. You'll need it," Martha grinned, and left the room.

\------

Black Rose Dragon's vines easily took out the dueling dummy Akiza had been dueling against at the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. She breathed hard and, although she won, she didn't look happy.

Sayer and some of his associates had been watching from above. The red haired psychic leader didn't look pleased either.

"What's wrong?"

"Normally Akiza would've taken down that duel bot in a couple rounds," Sayer said thoughtfully.

"This match went nearly eight," the psychic stated. "No doubt her psychic powers have weakened since she lost in the tournament to Calamari Ukara."

"I don't pay you for telling me what I know," Sayer snapped. "She needs fixing. She's lost duels before. What's different this time?"

"It's not the duel. It was her opponent."

"Yes, I think her old friends are poisoning her mind."

Finished with her duel and training, Akiza stepped into an Arcadia Movement hallway. Sayer moved swiftly to intercept her.

"Akiza, that was an impressive duel."

"Yeah right,” Akiza scoffed harshly.

"You're too hard on yourself. Whatever's troubling you, you can always tell me. We're friends," Sayer's said silkily.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest," Akiza insisted briefly.

"Come now; I've known you too long for you to start lying. I saved you, or don't you remember?" Sayer's poisoned honey voice was rich with manipulation. "You were an outcast with frightening powers. You had no friends; no one wanted to be around you. They'd stare from afar, watching, whispering, laughing. Even your own parents didn't want anything to do with you. And when you were ready to throw away your future, who was it that saved you? Me, Sayer, and now you're one of Arcadia's most powerful girls. Surrounded by friends who share your abilities, all thanks to yours truly. At the very least you can tell me what's really going on. Why are you so distracted? What's so important that you're risking all that we've accomplished?"

"I said it's nothing," Akiza reiterated and continued walking down the hallway.

"Or is it Elizabeth Kururugi and Calamari Ukara?"

Akiza's gasp and her sudden halt made it very clear Sayer had hit the mark.

"You don't have to be a psychic to figure it out. You think you can run off, find your friends and have fun with them, reliving those glory days like nothing happened? How cute, but I'm afraid your place will always be here."

Frustrated, the red headed girl kept going. She had nothing more to say to Sayer anyway.

Smirking victoriously, Sayer watched her leave. His cell phone beeped and he quickly answered it. "Not now."

"There's a group here to see you," the psychic on the other end of the line reported. "Two of them are the twins you've been asking about; Luna and Leo."

"They're here?" Sayer's eyebrow popped curiously. "Things just got interesting…"

/

Akiza stood on her room's balcony. For now, it was nice to get away from the other psychics.

 _They were my first friends. We had so much fun together…_ Akiza couldn't help but smile. _Those days with Fish, and E-K, and Mayoko. I miss them…_

/

Sunlight rolled through the window gently. It danced playfully on Lise's yellow hair. Yusei sat calmly and ate the apple slices, watching and waiting. Actually he looked calm but inside he was a nervous wreck _I hope she forgives me. Would I forgive me? Probably not. I was kind of a jerk. Okay, I WAS a jerk. What'm I gonna do? I suck at talking to her._ He finished the last apple slice and frowned. _Great, now I have a headache._

Slowly, Lise turned her head to face directly downwards. She breathed a slow deep breath and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her back hurt from leaning over all night, and she stretched, cracking her back sleepily.

Yusei hadn't said a word the entire time. He took a deep breath. "Um, morning," he said.

"Huh?" Lise turned, still weary from sleep and a tad confused. It took her a couple seconds to register what was going on. "You're awake!" she cried and threw her arms around Yusei's shoulders.

"Whoa! Yeah, I'm awake. I've been awake for a while actually. Are you all right?”

Lise pulled away, frowning. “Yeah, why?”

“This,” Yusei brushed Lise’s bandaged cheek with two fingers.

“Oh that,” Lise nodded “I’m okay. Martha and Fish bandaged me up. She told us you’re lucky to be alive though.”

“Where else are you hurt?”

Lise sighed. “Cheek, shoulder, arm, and hip, but I’m okay, Yusei, really.”

Yusei withdrew his hand and clenched both of them in his lap. He didn't look at Lise. He stared at his fists, and continued. "I was so stupid. You were right. I should've listened to you. I couldn't do it on my own. I wanted to protect you and all our friends and I couldn’t. You were mad at me but you came anyway, and you got hurt because of me. I'm sorry…”

Lise’s hands tightened into fists as well. She stood up, knocking her chair to the floor. "You-“

"Yeah?" Yusei looked up, thinking she was saying his name.

Lise's hand flew towards him, “IDIOT!” she yelled, and smacked him. Yusei's head snapped to the opposite side.

/

Dressed in formal attire, Yanagi, Tanner, Leo, and Luna sat at a freshly decorated table. Sayer sat at the head of the table.

Yanagi leaned over to Tanner to whisper to him. "So what're they serving? Red meat doesn't agree with me…"

"Be quiet, Gramps. No one cares…" Tanner whispered back impatiently.

"Sorry…"

"So all you want is to see Akiza?" Sayer smiled like a good host. "I should warn you, she's awfully busy. What's so incredibly important that you've come all the way here?"

Leo looked like he was steroids he was so excited. "Well, she's got a dragon sign. That means she's a superhero! And now because Luna and me are superheroes too, we're going to help our friends Yusei, Lise and Fish and find the Dark Signers and save the whole city…okay?"

"Your young friend here certainly has an imagination," Sayer told Tanner politely.

"We know."

"But…" Sayer dragged out the word, as if to keep his guests on the edge of their seats. He'd caught them in his own web of lies. "It makes sense…I've been monitoring some strange occurrences lately. We would love to help you."

"You would?!" Leo grinned triumphantly. Luna's, Tanner's and Yanagi's jaws dropped.

"The Arcadia Movement is here for good," Sayer lied through his teeth. "If any of my psychic duelists, especially the lovely Akiza, can be of help, what sort of person would I be of I turned my back on you? I promise you all I'll do everything to stop this threat."

"All right!"

"Thank you," Luna smiled in that adorable way she does.

"Now," Sayer stood up. "If you would just excuse me, I'll go get Akiza…"

"So there," Leo bragged when Sayer had left. "You said that he was all weird and scary! How's it feel to be wrong?"

"I thought he said we were gonna eat dinner," Yanagi complained. "I wore my best kimono!"

"I'm sure it'll… Hold on, you guys smell something funny?" Tanner was suddenly on high alert.

"Oops, you get to be my age and get gastronomical problems…"

"Didja see me, sis? Leo boasted, really milking his 'victory' here. "He did everything I said." The green-haired boy paused to yawn.

"Leo, that's not a Signer power!"

"Whoa… you sure, cuz I'm tired…"

"Me too…" Both twins were down and out in just a few seconds.

"Hey…" Tanner was panicking.

"Quiet, not so loud," Yanagi nagged, looking drowsy himself. He slipped into sleep too.

"What is this, naptime?"

The door opened again when everyone was asleep. Sayer and four psychic duelists' had returned, wearing gas masks.

Sayer grinned greedily at the little girl. _Luna… Ever since I saw you duel at the tournament, I knew I had to have your special powers under my control. The only question is whether your brother shares your gifts. Fortunately, I have ways to find out…_

/

Total silence.

Lise sighed and sat on the edge of Yusei’s bed, head in her hands. "Yusei, why are you-why are you so stupid?”

“Wha?”

“Look, _I_ chose to come after you. _I_ chose to throw myself in front of that thing, and you didn't make me do those things. Yes, you were stupid, but I tried to save you because I wanted to. Obviously I wasn’t very successful but…ya know…" She blushed furiously and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Hey," Yusei said, he reached for Lise’s hand, tugging her closer, and knocking her off balance. She fell with one hand on Yusei's chest and her blushing face inches from it. “Sorry…um…uh…”

“It’s fine,” Lise muttered thoughtfully and rested her forehead on Yusei's chest. "I was just worried about you… You’re so goddamn stupid, Yusei, but I guess I’m stupid too.”

“We have the bandages to prove it,” Yusei murmured.

"Right,” Lise agreed, her eyes on the bandages wrapped around Yusei’s torso. They suddenly widened more than usual. The blush was back. She had just realized she was very close to Yusei's bare chest. Flustered, she pulled away and fidgeted uncomfortably from her seat on the bed's edge.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yusei asked, confused.

"No, it's just…um…you… you're not wearing a shirt…"

Yusei stared blankly at her for a second. He blinked and then laughed briefly. "You just now noticed?"

"It’s not funny!” Lise embarrassedly insisted, her face red.

Yusei laughed until his jaw hurt. “Ow…Sorry…”

“Oh, I didn’t get you too bad, did I?” Lise remembered she _had_ hit him. She touched his cheek gingerly.

Heat rose in Yusei's cheeks and he smiled. "No, you really got me, but don’t worry about it. I needed it."

Chirping came from the open window. Happy to greet the day and his owner, the little black and yellow canary swooped in and landed on Lise's shoulder. He was considerate enough to avoid her wounds.

"Hi Stupid," Lise grinned.

Yusei raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "That thing's name…is Stupid?"

"Yep," Lise groaned. "Fish got him for me and also named him. Now he doesn't respond to anything else, so meet Stupid, I guess."

"Hi Stupid," Yusei repeated weakly.

The bird twittered meanly in his direction. It hopped onto Yusei's lap and pecked at his fingers.

"Sorry, he doesn't really like people much. It takes him a while to get used to them."

"You sure it's not Fish's influence?"

"Come on Stupid, be nice,” Lise scolded halfheartedly, watching the bird hop around her fingers.

"Lise?" _Just do it! It'll only take a couple seconds…_

“Yeah?”

Ignoring his quickening heartbeat the best he could, Yusei pushed stray hairs out of Lise’s face. She stared curiously at him until his lips were only centimeters away from hers…

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang. Lise and Yusei jumped apart. Even Stupid fell over his own legs. He quickly righted himself on Yusei's knee though. Fish strode into the room like she had all the time in the world.

"Oh good you're awake!" She strode over and pulled Lise to her feet. "Can I borrow her for a second? Thanks, you're better than good you're great!" Fish started dragging Lise out the door. The dragon girl's face clearly conveyed 'Help Me!' "Well, I hope this has been a lovely, touching moment for all of us. May the force be with you, the cake is a lie, don't teabag a piranha, blah blah blah…" She shut the door, leaving Yusei with Stupid.

Yusei blinked blankly at the closed door and turned to Stupid as if he had an answer. "What just happened?"

Stupid chirped in a low tone as if he too had no clue.

\------

Luna woke up on a couch in much more comfortable surroundings. Akiza stood nearby, watching something from a glass wall.

"Akiza?" Luna asked quietly.

"Hurry, the duel's starting…" the red-haired psychic told her.

"Huh?" Luna stood up and walked over to stand beside Akiza. Down below was Sayer and… "Leo! Why's he chained?!"

"It's a test…" Akiza answered flatly, as if that was completely obvious.

"Well then where's his desk?!"

\------

Leo struggled pointlessly against the chain tying him to the floor. He was also wearing a very… interesting helmet. "Where's Luna?! Where am I? What's going on?"

"The chain is there for your own protection," Sayer explained patiently. "We don't want you hurting yourself, now would we? As for that hat you're wearing it's for detecting hidden psychic powers. Assuming, of course, that you have any."

"Wait what? You said you were going to get Akiza and help us fight the Dark Signers!"

"That is what we would call a lie," Sayer smiled nastily. "And I'm sure you'll hear many more…"

"Let me go!" Leo demanded, and caught sight of his sister and Akiza watching from the glass display up above. "Luna, get outta here!"

"Save your breath, Leo. There's no way she can hear you…"

"What're you gonna do to me, take my brain or something?" Leo asked, thinking of aliens.

"Of course not! You're going to take a test to see if you have the powers of a psychic duelist. Know that word?"

"What, psycho?"

"No, a psychic can move things with their minds," Sayer outlined. "Something small or something powerful… My psychics use their abilities to make their decks come alive. Imagine an unstoppable army made up of my duelists."

"The tournament…"

"Akiza was just a preview," Sayer grinned evilly. "I have dozens more psychic duelists at my command. Who cares about these Dark Signers? Let them destroy the Satellite Sector. It only helps me in my quest to make them pay for the discriminating ways in which psychics have been treated throughout time…"

"Does that mean Akiza's gonna help you get even?" Leo questioned, fearing the worst. "But she's supposed to be a hero!"

"A hero? Ha; she doesn't even know what I'm really doing here. Now, whattaya say we start that test?"

"Guess I don't gotta choice…" Leo acquiesced.

"Now, be sure to duel hard, cuz if you don't, you'll end up locked away with your friends!" Sayer threatened. "Shall we?"

"Duel!"

_Leo: 4000_

_Sayer: 4000_

"I'll be going first," Sayer declared. "I summon Krebons!"

The monster looked like a high tech jester. Its face had a wicked smile and its laugh was just as creepy.

_(Krebons: Atk: 1200 Def: 400)_

"And I'll end my turn with one facedown… You're up now, Leo."

"My deck rules, weirdo!" Leo boasted. "After I take you out, your army is next!"

"That's the spirit!"

"And for my first move, I summon my Morphtronic Radion!"

_(Morphtronic Radion: Atk: 1000 Def: 900)_

"And when he's in Attack Mode, all Morphtronic monsters get an extra 800 attack points!" Leo declared as his monster's attack went up to 1800. "Now he's got more than enough to take you out! Morphtronic Radion, attack!"

"I activate my Krebons' ability. Instead of being destroyed, I can save my monster by paying 800 lifepoints," Sayer countered coolly.

_Leo: 4000_

_Sayer: 3200_

"If that's your idea of a strategy then you're in big trouble!" Leo grinned. "And so is your army!"

"That's the attitude. Now I summon Psychic Snail!"

The disgusting gelatinous snail emerged beside the tech joker. Its skin was purple and gold. In front it was a snail-headed muscle man, but the feet dissolved into a tail that was hidden inside an enormous cream colored snail shell.

_(Psychic Snail: Atk: 1900 Def: 1200)_

"It's got almost two thousand attack points!" Leo realized fearfully.

"Leo, come now, I said this was a test," Sayer said condescendingly. "Now, why don't we see how you do on part two? Psychic Snail, attack!"

The little radio monster was zapped into the graveyard.

"Hey, what was that? Something just shocked me!"

_Leo: 3900_

_Sayer: 3200_

"That is the result of my psychic dueling," Sayer clarified with relish. "And if you ever hope to beat me, Leo, you better find some of your own! Krebons give Leo another taste!"

The evil joker fired cybernetic cubes at Leo, knocking him onto is back.

_Leo: 2700_

_Sayer: 3200_

"This isn't fair!" Leo whined, starting to cry. "I wanna go home!"

"If you ever wanna see your sister again, Leo, I would quite the whining and show me your psychic powers," Sayer threatened. "Now are you gonna get up and duel or are you gonna rust my steel floor?"

"Leave us alone!"

"I'm doing this as a favor," Sayer said, doing a very good impression of an unfeeling rock. "You'll thank me in the end. If you want to see Luna, show me your powers!"

Leo clenched his fist angrily. "You're gonna wish you never messed with my sister!" Finally motivated, Leo got to his feet. "Nobody gets away with that!"

"That's the spirit, Leo. Come at me with all your anger, all that emotion you have buried deep down inside. So what're you gonna do? Are you just gonna cry, or are you gonna duel?"

"I'm gonna win!" Leo shouted and began his turn. "I summon out Morphtronic Remoten!"

_(Morphtronic Remoten: Atk: 300 Def: 200)_

"And then I'm gonna activate the spell Junk Box, and thanks to that, I get to resummon Radion! And next I'll tune my Remoten with my Radion! Now you're gonna get a little taste of what I've got in store for the Dark Signers! I Synchro summon Power Tool Dragon!"

_(Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500)_

"Nice," Sayer admitted. "Now keep that focus and harness the energy that flows within."

"Well, how's this for energy?" Leo quipped. "I use my dragon's special ability so that I can play a random equip spell from my deck! Now I can play Double Tool C & D which gives an extra one thousand attack points to the monster I equip it to. Say good bye to your Krebons! Power Tool Dragon, you're about to get a power up! Attack!"

"Wait, you're forgetting one thing," Sayer smirked. "If I sacrifice 800 lifepoints Krebons' special ability activates, which completely cancels your dragon's attack."

"For a psychic you don't know much," Leo insulted with a little grin. "With Double Tool, not one of your monsters can use its special abilities! So now let's keep that dragon attack going!"

"What?!"

_Leo: 2700_

_Sayer: 1100_

"Not bad," Sayer admitted.

"I know," Leo bragged. "Next time you should be more careful who you knock out with gas! Cuz in case you hadn't heard, mister, I'm the fifth Signer and I'm gonna save my sister!"

"It's my move," Sayer announced, drawing his card. "I play the spell Cy Station, and once I activate it, I'm allowed to summon any other psychic monster as long as I sacrifice 500 lifepoints and my new monster gets a nice little bonus… To the tune of 300 extra attack points, and I've got just the monster to use it. I summon Psychic Commander!"

_(Psychic Commander: Atk: 1400 Def: 800)_

"Now, I'll sacrifice those 500 lifepoints…"

_Leo: 2700_

_Sayer: 600_

"To activate my Cy Station! And due to its effect, my Psychic Commander's attack points and power level increase."

"He's still no match for my Power Tool Dragon!" Leo told the sinister psychic.

"And you'd be absolutely right if I was finished," Sayer continued. "But I'm going to use my Commander to tune with Psychic Snail for a Synchro summon! I've given you plenty of chances to show your psychic powers. This is your last chance! I summon… Thought Ruler Archfiend!"

The winged beast was as dangerous and disgusting as Sayer. Its black and gold wings spread wide and plunged everything beneath them into darkness. The monster's face was a mottled skeleton-like thing. The monster's tail twitched impatiently and its claws shone menacingly.

_(Thought Ruler Archfiend: Atk: 2700 Def: 2300)_

"I must say I applaud your innovative strategy," Sayer begin, pompous authority in his voice. "But it'll only work if I attack your dragon."

"But… But you have to!"

"I'm sorry, but I'll be using my trap card right now. It's called Battle Teleportation, and it allows me to attack you and bypass your dragon!" Sayer's beast teleported over to Leo, towering over the small boy. "Archfiend, I'm afraid we have to give Leo a failing grade." From its mouth, Archfiend sprayed blackness at Leo, knocking out the rest of his lifepoints.

_Leo: 0000_

_Sayer: 600_

"Sorry Luna," Leo whispered from the floor. He passed out and his dragon vanished.

\------

"Oh no!" Luna cried, hitting the glass. "Why isn't he moving?! Come on, please Leo!"

\------

"Um…Fish? Where are you taking me?" Lise asked as she was dragged up the stairs and into a bedroom. Fish's things were strewn across one of the beds and Lise's backpack sat on the other.

"Okay, why the hell didn’t you tell me about Crow?!"

Lise blinked. “What about Crow?”

"He’s awesome! I can play the best pranks with him!”

"That's great!" Lise gushed, she paused. "Unless that ends really badly.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t play them on you.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Seriously, don’t worry about it. Let’s go chat with Crow, kay?”

“You don’t like him-like him do you?”

Fish shrugged. “Eh. He does have the whole 'bad-boy-with-a-heart-of-gold' thing going for him, but you know me. I'm not a big fan of kids.”

"And yet you act like one all the time."

"Exactly! And Crow's taking care of all those kids! So for the moment, totally not my type. But definitely partner-in-crime material, which is so much better than boyfriend material." Then Fish stuck her head out the window. "Hey, Crow! Where are you?"

"I'm outside!" Crow's voice called from the open front door. “Hey little sis!" Crow greeted when Lise appeared at the window. He stood up from his work on his runner and waited while Fish lowered both girls to the ground with her waterboard. Then he gave the dragon girl a noogie. "I missed ya!"

"I missed you too," Lise laughed.

"Just like old times,” Crow smiled widely.

“Speaking of old times, tell me more embarrassing stories about Jack!” Fish grinned widely and sat down to keep Crow company while he worked.

Crow chuckled and twirled his wrench. “Sure, and tell me about your school flooding shenanigans.”

“You told him about that?” Lise wheezed through her teeth.

Fish wiggled her eyebrows mysteriously. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Lise rolled her eyes. “See you later.”

\------

"Hey, that was fast," Yusei commented when Lise walked back into his room.

She shrugged. “I narrowly escaped Fish’s clutches, but she let me go in the end.”

"Her loss. So how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Martha says at least until tomorrow night.”

“Good, I need to repair my runner.”

"Cool, um, do you wanna be alone or I can leave if you…"

"Well, since I'm gonna be stuck here for the next several hours, I could use some company," Yusei smiled.

You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll grab my computer.”

/

When Lise came back again Yusei was trying to put on a clean shirt. His injury was making it difficult, but he had managed to get one arm through. He winced at the pain and looked up at the sound of the door creaking.

Lise stared at him. One arm stuck inside his shirt and the other through the arm hole. Even Yusei had to admit he looked pretty ridiculous.

“Do you want some help?” Lise asked, setting her computer down and watching Yusei’s blushing red cheeks spread to his ears.

“Uh, okay,” Yusei sat awkwardly while Lise easily helped him slip the other arm through the sleeve. “Thanks, I uh, I couldn’t find my other shirt.”

“Martha and Dr. Schmitt cut it off so they could operate on you. They did the same thing for me back then.”

“Oh.”

They sat in silence. Yusei stared at his mark and Lise reached for her hair.

“It isn’t easy, is it? Being the one injured in bed?” Lise said slowly. She gently rested her fingers on Yusei’s hand. “I hated it. The feeling of weakness, the fact that you need someone to help you just to get out of bed.”

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Yusei said. His voice was hard but he accepted her touch, pushing his fingers in between hers.

“I just wanted you to know that I’ll only pity you if you don’t get back up again.”


	40. Trapped! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Next chapter whoohoo! I wanna get to where I want before summer ends! Here's hoping! Thanks for all the support and reviews! I love them so please keep it up! I don't own 5Ds, but I do own Lise and Fish! Hope y'all like it! Enjoy! XD)

Carly sobbed into her arms at the hotel room's table. Everything had gone so far downhill for her. The girl's cell phone rang unanswered.

"Hey it's Carly. You know the drill; here's the beep," Carly's voicemail answered for her.

"Carly where are you? If you're not gonna actually catch this big story you say you're chasing, then gimme your lead so I can pass it on to a real reporter!" Mr. Pitts yelled at her and hung up.

Carly sighed…

* * *

_Meena and Jack stared sadly at Carly. The helicopter was parked nearby. The engines were still warm since it was still the middle of the night and the passengers had only just stepped off the freshly landed vehicle._

_"It's time for you to go," Jack told Carly coldly._

_"Go?"_

_"I've got bad guys to deal with…"_

_"And I have to get my story," Carly reminded him. "Just let me take a picture!"_

_Jack snatched Carly's camera and took out the memory chip. He broke it in half between his thumb and index finger._

_"What!"_

_"Stop going down this path Carly. It's deeper and darker than you could possibly know. It's going to get real dangerous…"_

_"But… I need this scoop! My whole future depends on it!" Carly persisted._

_"Look," Jack turned his back to her. "When this is over I'll spill it all. But for now, just stay out of it…"_

_"But uh… don't you want me around?" Carly asked tentatively._

_"The paparazzi? No thanks…" Jack said rudely. He and Meena walked away, leaving Carly by herself._

_"Okay…that was cold…" Carly said, more than a little depressed._

* * *

"Oh!" Carly whined, reburying her head in her arms. "There's no way I can tell him it's not just about the story anymore…" Trying to distract herself, Carly stared over at the kitchen. A silhouette of Jack appeared in her vision. "Go away…" she turned towards the window, but Jack was leaning against it… "Go away!" and he was on the couch…

Frustrated and angry, Carly ran to the couch, pounding on it with her fist. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. "I want it all back! I want the money I spent on your disguise, and I want the time I spent trying to cheer you up…and…and… and I want the flirty looks I gave you back… And I want my heart back… I want it to not be so broken…"

Sighing and trying to console herself, Carly lifted her head some. "Come on Carly, listen to yourself… Forget Jack Atlas. I don't need him! The only thing that matters now is unraveling the mystery behind the Crimson Dragon!"

* * *

Yusei stared at his damaged runner. The duel disk and left side was completely squashed so that it looked like a conveyer belt that had bunched up in jumbles.

"Hey Yusei!" Rally called. Yusei turned and saw Rally and Nervin running towards him. "How ya feeling?"

"Much better, but I hope you and the others are too," Yusei said, smiling slightly.

"Oh we're fine. We just had the sniffles is all," Rally assured him.

"Are you gonna be able to fix your ride?" Nervin asked next, leaning sideways to look at the damaged runner. "If you need us to scavenge some new parts, just say the word."

"Are you sure? You guys have already done so much!"

"Sure I'm sure!" Nervin grinned encouragingly. "What're friends for anyway? Whatever you need."

"You guys rule," Yusei told them gratefully.

"Let us know what you need when you need it!" Nervin yelled over his shoulder as he and Rally joined the others.

Yusei watched them go for a while and then looked down at his hand. _But even if I can fix my duel runner, I'm just not sure if I have what it takes to beat these Dark Signers and win this war…_

"Hey,” Lise interrupted his thoughts, putting her hand in his. She felt his trembling fingers settle, and gazed up at him with concern. She was dressed in her black tank top and shorts with her weapons bag slung over her shoulder. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yusei lied, pulling away and kneeling by his runner.

"Sure," Lise frowned disbelievingly and lowered to her knees. "Wow, this thing's beat up pretty badly."

"Yeah," Yusei admitted reluctantly, fiddling with a few of the broken pieces. "I'm pretty sure I can fix it though…"

Lise studied the damage, and brushed her fingers across the ruined paint job. “If you want I can redo the paint."

"You serious?”

“Yeah, it’s in dire need of it. Besides, red is definitely your color.” She scratched off chipping paint and rubbed it between her fingers until it crumbled.

“Oh…” Yusei trailed off, feeling awkward, stupid, and at a loss for words.

“Poke!” Lise cried, jabbing at Yusei’s cheek with her finger.

“Ow. What’s that for?”

“You’re squishy,” Lise said, her face screwed up in a mock serious expression.

Yusei couldn’t help but smile, at least a little bit. “What does being squishy mean?”

“It means you’re cute,” she flushed red just as Yusei did and retracted her finger to twist her hair in embarrassment. “Never mind, I-I’m just being stupid. I just thought you looked kind of depressed after-after what happened last night and I dunno. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for just being a dork okay? And thanks,” he brushed some hair behind Lise’s ear. “It helped a little. So why do you have your weapons?”

“That was just in case. Fish said she’s going to help me out. I need to figure out how to use the powers the Crimson Dragon gave me.”

“I see. Are you gonna be okay?”

Lise smiled. “Define okay.”

“Just be careful, all right?”

“No promises.”

A dark shadow fell over the two teenagers, freezing them to the spot. "And what're you two doing?"

"Um," Lise looked sheepish and slightly frightened. "Nothing much, just cheering Yusei up, Fish.” She quickly popped to her feet and walked away.

Fish's dark brown eyes bored into Yusei's like black holes. She did the universal eyes on you sign and stalked away.

Stupid fluttered down from a nearby tree and plunked down onto the seat of Yusei's runner.

"Well at least one of us is happy," Yusei said moodily as he began working on his ride.

* * *

"How is it that we keep ending up in these situations?" Yanagi asked, on his feet now.

He and Tanner had woken up to discover themselves in a very dank, dark and moist closet…

"It was stupid of us to come here thinking we could trust the Arcadia Movement," Tanner said angrily. "Everything I know about them should've told me they'd try and pull a stunt like this."

"What could they possibly want with us?" Yanagi's next question was.

"I'm guessing it's Luna they're interested in…"

"Well if it's Luna they want then why would they go and lock us up?"

"I dunno… If their goal is capture all of the Signers then we could be bait for Yusei and Lise… Either way, I don't think this will end well for us…"

"You don't think they'd-"

Tanner stopped the old man's next words. "Let's not go there, Gramps. Let's focus on figuring a way to bust outta this place…"

* * *

Through another glass wall, Luna watched her brother sleep. Leo had taken quite a beating from Sayer's psychic attacks during their duel.

"Leo…" Luna whispered.

The door clicked open. The green haired girl turned towards the noise.

"Akiza…"

"Your brother is going to be fine," Akiza assured Luna.

"What do your people want?"

"Sayer thought your brother might have the powers of a psychic duelist, so he wanted to test him out," the red haired psychic explained calmly.

"Leo doesn't have psychic anything!" Luna exclaimed. "I'm the one with the crazy powers. Let Leo go!"

"You and your brother don't have to be afraid of us Luna," Akiza continued. "The Movement helps people who have been more or less ditched by the rest of the world…"

"Whattaya mean? We haven't been ditched by anyone!" Luna replied exasperatedly.

"When did you last see your parents?" Akiza pointed out, her voice monotone. "They know there's something different about you and that scares them, so they don't come around much. Eventually the rest of the world will find out about you and treat you the same way. You know this. That's why you don't like to leave your house…" 

"That's not true…"

"Without the Movement, you'll go through the same drama that I went through… and trust me, you don't want that."

"Akiza…" Luna called, but her words fell on deaf ears as the red haired girl walked back out of the room.

Feeling useless, Luna closed her eyes. _Ancient Fairy Dragon, if…if you can hear me, please I need your help… Please help me… Help me Ancient Fairy Dragon…_

Not surprisingly, Luna as able to contact her dragon. _Luna…Luna… I'm afraid I can't help you right now. I am still bound to this dimension by dark and sinister forces… but there might be a way… Right now my servant Regulus struggles deep in the shadows. If you can find him and free him from his curse, perhaps the two of you can combine your powers and break the seal binding me to this rock. You must find Regulus, Luna. Without him I will be trapped here forever…_

* * *

"Last name please," the woman at the front desk said flatly.

"I think it's Treadwell…"

"Oh, so you're looking for the world famous super model Misty Treadwell who values her privacy and doesn't wanna be bothered at home by every kook off the street," the woman taunted.

"Look, I know her. We're friends," Carly persisted, getting miffed.

"Really? That's weird, cuz _I_ know where _my_ friends live. Hey, I know, why don't you tell me you have a special delivery for her; see how that works?" She continued to mock Carly.

"We are friends! We… we met at a party…once!"

"Oh, you met at a party? Why didn't you say so?"

"It's fine, Kate," a new voice said kindly.

"Misty!" The model was walking slowly up to the two girls.

"You have a visitor," Kate said acidly. "She seems off to me…"

Carly scowled at Kate and directed a smile at the model. "Remember me, Misty? I wanted to ask you about something but… but your guard dog wouldn't let me in!"

"Sorry, Carly," Misty returned the smile with one of her own. "Kate takes her job very seriously. Come, let's go somewhere a little more private so we can talk…" The model led the way towards her apartment, but Carly paused before following to give Kate a triumphant smirk.

* * *

Lise fell into the dirt for the 100th time that day. She rose back up to her knees, panting on all fours.

Fish pursed her lips sympathetically and sat beside her. “We can stop if you want. We’ve been at it for a few hours.”

“No, let’s go again. I think I’m getting it,” Lise insisted, standing up. She clutched at a stitch in her side, but stayed on her feet.

“If you say so,” Fish said. She backed off a few yards and raised her hands.

Lise flicked her hands out at an angle multiple times beside her to get rid of some nerves. She stayed up on the balls of her feet to be ready to move at a moment’s notice. _You can see Fish’s attack now. It’s just a whip of water. It’s fast but you can do this. Just focus. Breathe. You can stop it. You can make a shield._

“Here it comes!” Fish sent a powerful stream of water straight for Lise.

_Just concentrate and-_

“Dah!” Lise exclaimed and landed hard on her hip. On the ground. Again.

“Yeah, we’re done for now,” Fish declared firmly. “We’ll pick up again after lunch.”

“Fine,” Lise said curtly, sitting up, and sighing. She rested her bruised and battered arm on her knee. _Why can’t I get it?_

“Do you want some help cleaning up?”

Lise looked up at Yusei. Her mind raced and her cheeks pinked. “Um, uh, were you watching? I thought you were fixing your runner.”

“After a while, yeah. I fixed all I could today so I was watching.”

Her pink cheeks turned red and she turned her head to avoid eye contact. “Then you know that the ground here has my face imprinted on it.”

Yusei laughed awkwardly. “You did take some rather spectacular dirt dives. I remember what that was like back when you were teaching us.” He smiled, hoping Lise would too at the distracting thought.

Instead, she frowned angrily, slamming her fist into the ground. “I just don’t get it! Why won’t it work? Why am I so stupid?!”

“You’re only stupid if you keep sitting in the dirt like that,” Yusei sighed, knelt down and pulled the both of them to their feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Okay,” Lise scowled, her cheeks still warm with color, and allowed Yusei to pull her along.

They sat near Yusei’s runner and he took off his jacket and gloves before dabbing away the dirt on Lise’s face with a wash cloth. “Feels like I’m always cleaning you up, whether it’s dirt, cuts or bruises. Maybe you should hire me as a personal nurse.”

“Nah,” Lise smiled appreciatively at the joke for only a second. “I wouldn’t pay you, and you’d never look good in a skirt.”

“That’s cold,” Yusei deliberately brought the washcloth over Lise’s eye, forcing her to close it. “But thanks for the wink.”

Lise punched him in the shoulder. She was clearly not in the mood. “Asshole.”

“Hey, that actually hurt, Lise,” Yusei rubbed his bruised shoulder.

“Sorry,” she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

Yusei dropped his hand from his shoulder and started removing the dirt from Lise’s hands. The washcloth was the only barrier between their fingers. “Getting the hang of these powers really means that much to you?”

“Yeah,” Lise said softly. “It feels like if I have this power I should learn how to use it. If I can, I want to be strong enough to protect the people I care about.”

“What about you? Who’s going to protect you?” Yusei’s eyes were piercing as he gazed at Lise through his bangs.

“M-me? I didn’t, I don’t… Well, me I guess. I didn’t really think about it,” Lise admitted, heat rising in her cheeks again. She felt like lightning was pulsing from Yusei’s fingers into hers.

“Lise, I want to protect you.”

“But I didn’t-“

“I know, but you’re not exactly the best at not getting injured. And I don’t want to do it because I think you’re weak or something. I just don’t like watching you get hurt.”

“I didn’t like watching you get hurt either.”

“We can protect each other,” Yusei smiled for a moment.

“What I don’t get is why you would want to. I mean, you’re gonna have your work cut out for you. I’m not exactly careful,” Lise said.

“The way I see it, if you still want to hang out with the guy who sniveled and cried through getting a roach nest out of his ear then you’re worth protecting.”

Lise laughed at the memory, making Yusei blush crimson, but he was relieved she had laughed. “Still afraid of bugs?”

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry about it. I would be too if some roach had decided my ear was a great place to make a family.”

Yusei shivered. “Can we stop talking about it now?”

A wicked cackle reached their ears. "Sure, go ahead and switch topics."

Yusei and Lise exchanged a glance. "So...Fish knows about the roach nest now," Lise said.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Pretty much. I am so sorry."

* * *

"Well don't just stand there, come on in," Misty invited pleasantly.

Carly remembered to close her mouth. She'd been dumbstruck and embarrassed to be in such a nice place. And again she was reminded just how little she could afford. "Right…"

"I'll get us some tea. Sorry about the mess. I just got back from a shoot overseas…"

"This place is amazing," Carly complimented politely.

"It's not bad, I guess… It gets a little lonely sometimes," Misty admitted. "You can surround yourself with all sorts of things, but if you're not surrounded by people you love it all feels empty… Ya know what I mean?"

"Gosh, I know exactly what you mean!" Carly blurted before she could stop herself.

"Spoken like a girl in love…"

"I'm not in love! Who told you that?" Carly replied quickly; too quickly.

"Your face tells me everything…" the model smiled and placed her tray down on the table.

"Oh that's right; you do fortune telling by reading people's faces and stuff right?"

"But the way you are right now, anyone can read your face…"

Carly blushed heavily and was visibly freaking out. "Whattaya mean? How am I?"

"Here, relax…" Misty said, placing Carly's full teacup on the table. The two ladies were now seated.

"Thanks Misty…"

"So what's up? What did you wanna ask me?"

"This might seem kinda weird," Carly started, pulling out her notebook. "But I'm a journalist and I'm investigating that Crimson Dragon thing that appeared during the Fortune Cup. And… well… that lead me to investigate that duelist named Akiza. And so um…"

"That led you to investigate the Arcadia Movement…" Misty finished for her.

"Yeah," Carly handed her the notebook. "And I found out that you had some connection to them…"

"I never got involved with them but… they managed to sink their claws into my younger brother and…"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to see if Misty's story is true…" Carly said quietly. She was dressed as one of the Arcadia Movement's cleaning crew. It was the only thing keeping her out of trouble and getting kicked out…or worse…

* * *

_"Last time I saw my brother, he had just come back from watching a duel in the narrows," Misty said. "He was totally different. He was going on and on about the Movement. I asked him what he meant and suddenly we were fighting and then he stormed off and… I never saw him again…"_

_"Did you report the Arcadia Movement and have them investigated?" Carly questioned._

_"The authorities asked a few questions but nothing came of it. And that was that."_

_"That's weird. You would think they'd step up and conduct a full on investigation in the case of a missing person…"_

_"Someone in the Arcadia Movement must have some serious dirt on one of the higher ups in the city…"_

_"You mean like a secret cover up? Think it's got something to do with Goodwin?" Carly was getting excited and way ahead of herself._

_"I dunno," Misty shook her head. "But that's the only thing that makes sense to me."_

_"What kind of secret could Goodwin be hiding?"_

_"Arcadia… I have no idea what they're about, but I know they're not to be trusted. No matter what they say to you don't believe them. They're liars…"_

* * *

Carly continued through the Arcadia Movement headquarters like she was walking on eggshells. I probably shouldn't be doing this, and I probably shouldn't even be here, but this is the only lead I've got. I gotta follow it to the end…

* * *

"I thought there was a meeting?" Akiza asked, confused. She and the Movement's leader stood in his office.

"You're not going to be involved in group meetings anymore, Akiza," Sayer clarified, but vaguely. "We've got much bigger plans for you. It's time for the Movement to seek members across the globe. And who best to help than our own Fortune Cup participant? I mean, you've got star power written all over you Akiza. You're going to become the living symbol of the Arcadia Movement…"

"You're going to turn me into some kind of billboard?" the red haired girl could hardly believe it. This was not something she wanted.

"Don't look at it like that," Sayer told her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. At least that was most likely his intention, but it was WAY more creepy than comforting. "This is a huge honor. You're going to lead a lot of lost souls to the one place they can turn to, Akiza. People are going to love you…"

* * *

"Lise, can we go inside now? I'm tired, I wanna shower and go to bed!" Fish insisted.

Yusei frowned and nodded in agreement. "The sun's almost down, Lise. We can call it a day and try tomorrow."

"J-Just once more," Lise insisted. "Please."

Fish groaned exasperatedly. "Fine. One more and then I hit the showers." She brought her arm up and swiftly snapped it downwards like a whip. A whip-like snake of water headed for Lise.

In her head, Lise pictured a medieval shield, like that of king Arthur's time. Each time she'd tried to make something protective before her in the same fashion out of energy, there had been nothing. A few times there had been a red fizzle, but not anything substantial.

The water whip was almost upon her when a new thought occurred to her. _Bubble shield!_

A thick dome of red energy suddenly surrounded Lise, strong with her red hot fury and survival instinct. The water whip glanced off the surface, turning to steam.

"Lise, you did it! That was great! Now we-" Fish's breath caught in her throat when Lise emerged out of the steam cloud like a hurricane.

"He-yah!" the dragon girl ki-hopped loudly, slamming her fist into Fish's face.

Yusei watched, frozen and unsure, as Fish bounced backwards like a skipped rock.

"Sorry," Lise caught her breath. "But it was high time you tried a dirt sandwich after I had so many today."

Fish spit and stood up. "Seriously? You finally get it and I get punched for it. How is that fair?"

"Sorry...um...hungry?"  

"I better get your fucking dessert."

"Jeez, sore loser much?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Where am I? I feel like I keep going down the same hallway over and over," Carly mused, keeping her voice down low so she wouldn't be suspected.

She stopped when a door in front of her opened. Out walked Sayer and Akiza!

 _There she is!_ "Oh my, oh no! I forgot to sweep up back there!" Carly pretend to worry and turned her cart around to head back where she had just come from.

"Excuse me…"

"Er…uh… yes sir?" Carly stopped.

"Have I seen you before?" Sayer asked, suspicious already.

"Yeah; I'm the one who fills in for the fill ins when they're too sick to fill in for the sick ones," Carly replied quickly. Her excuse was slightly strange but also just as slightly plausible.

"Oh… that's right…. Well, carry on," Sayer said and walked down the other end of the hallway with Akiza.

That was close! Carly breathed for the first time in the past few minutes. This must be Sayer's office!

When both red haired psychics had turned the corner, Carly slipped inside Sayer's office. She had disposed of her disguise (it now lay on the floor) and looked around to find some good dirt to spill.

She found a bookshelf and perused some of the books. "I have no idea what language this is, but maybe I can find a picture of one of those marks…" Carly reached for another book, and instead of coming off the shelf, the book triggered a mechanism that slid the shelf to the side. A secret room revealed itself to the wannabe reporter.

* * *

Sayer's eyes narrowed alarmingly. "Akiza, you go on." He smiled wickedly as the elevator doors closed and separated he and Akiza. "I have to address a small rodent problem…"

* * *

"Okay, weird," Carly commented. "After hearing Misty's story, I made a list of people who'd gone missing in the last few years. Almost everyone on my list is mentioned in these files. What is this Arcadia Movement really about? Oh!" Carly accidently knocked over a pile of books she'd stacked on the floor beside her. A page was open displaying "Director Goodwin? Rex Goodwin lives a life of many lies…"

"Well, well, well. A little mouse…" Sayer said.

Carly shrieked in surprise.

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't go scampering where there could be traps… At first I thought you might be working for Goodwin," Sayer kept talking while Carly backed nervously away. "but judging from the look on your face, I'm guessing you're flying solo. Now that you've seen what you've seen, I can't let you leave…" Cornered, Carly didn't have much choice when Sayer picked up a duel disk and tossed it to her. "In the interest of good sport, at least allow me to give you a fighting chance. You can try to run, or you can duel me. Whattaya say? Or should I just lock you up forever right now?"

"Bring it on!"

"You should've tried to run…"

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 4000_

"The first move is mine, Sayer declared and drew his card. "I summon Telekinetic Shocker in attack mode!"

_(Telekinetic Shocker: Atk: 1700 Def: 700)_

This monster looked like a metal boy with a metal fishbowl on his head.

"Unfortunately I can't attack you with this monster on the first turn, so it looks like you're up little mouse… Probably the only turn you'll have, so make it count…"

"Okay… here goes!" Carly drew her card. She visibly cringed when she saw the card she had picked. The person who draws this card is doomed! I'm doomed? Makes sense cuz he's a psychic duelist and they say they're able to deal real damage… So if he… No, I can't worry about my fortune now. I have to do something! "I summon Fortune Fair Sui in attack mode!"

_(Fortune Fairy Sui: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

This little fairy had blue hair, eyes and a dress. She was small, cute and graceful. Her little staff also had a blue design at the top.

"Then from my hand I activate the Unacceptable Result spell card! Now when I summon a fortune fairy, I can use this spell card to summon another one to the field! I give you Fortune Fairy Chi!"

Chi was just as cute as Sui. Chi had an orange dress, brown hair and huge blue glasses that made her look more bug-like than fairy-like. She carried a staff too.

_(Fortune Fairy Chi: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"And next up, I'm activating another spell card. I can use this spell to summon a fortune fairy from my hand as long as it's not as powerful as the two others on my field. I summon Fortune Fairy Coo!"

Coo was a green haired, eyed and dressed fairy. She was tiny and cute. Her little staff was also green, big surprise there fir sure…

_(Fortune Fairy Coo: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"None of them have attack points," Sayer observed. "Looks like my little mouse isn't going to be around to bother me much longer… And here I was hoping for a real challenge."

"Oh really? I'm not as weak as you think I am Sayer! Cuz I've got this; Miracle Stone! For every Fortune Fairy on the field, each one of them gains one thousand attack points. SO we're talking three thousand each," Carly grinned as her tiny fairies grew up to be not so tiny anymore… "Lucky for you they can't attack on the turn they were summoned, so I end my turn."

"The little mouse has some surprises, but I have some too," Sayer grinned evilly and began his next turn. "It's my move, and from my hand I summon Psychic Snail. Next I activate my Emergency Teleport spell which lets me summon another psychic monster directly from my deck. And the monster I'm summoning is… Psychic Commander!"

He's got three monsters on his field, but none of them are strong enough to take on my Fortune Fairies.

"You think you've built yourself a solid defense, but I'm afraid you're mistaken," Sayer broke it to the wannabe reporter who was in a huge load of trouble. "From my hand I activate Psychokinesis! By sacrificing one thousand lifepoints to the power of Psychokinesis…"

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 3000_

"I can destroy one of your cards… Now I wonder which card I should dispatch of… How about Miracle Stone since your entire defense depends on that card? With that card gone, your little fortune fairies lose all their attack points…"

"Well that's not good…" Carly said bitterly as her fairies returned to their miniscule size.

"And now, Telekinetic Shocker attack!"

Sayer's monster head-butted Chi, destroying her, and blowing Carly backwards. She hit the window, cracking it dangerously. Her glasses shattered a little and landed on the floor with a plunk. "That hurt… What was that shock?"

_Carly: 2300_

_Sayer: 3000_

"That was the power of a psychic duel, and so is this! Go Psychic Snail!"

Another blast of electricity shocked Carly. She screamed in pain. The window's cracks grew deeper and more numbered.

_Carly: 400_

_Sayer: 3000_

"You won't get away with this," Carly said weakly. "Sector Security will come looking for Carly Carmine…"

"Of course they will," Sayer scoffed. "And you'll become another missing person, one more cold case. Sector Security can't touch us; not as long as I know the truth about Goodwin…"

"And what truth would that be?"

"Everyone in this town just loves Goodwin," Sayer replied. He didn't care anymore what secrets were revealed. Carly wasn't going to be around long enough to tell anyone. "He's an honest leader, a model citizen, New Domino City's favorite son. But he has a secret, Director Goodwin is from the Satellite Sector, and that, my dear, is the least of his secrets…"

"I wonder what else he's hiding…"

"Night, night, little mouse. Go Psychic Commander!" The blast from this attack ripped right through the window, shoving Carly out to fall to her death amongst broken glass…

_Carly: 0000_

_Sayer: 3000_

Carly screamed as she fell. She knew it wasn't any use though. "Misty, help me!"


	41. Trapped! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here's the next chapter everybody! I dunno what's gonna happen that's new yet, but I hope y'all like it! I own my fan characters but not 5Ds. Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you do… PLEASE leave a review! XD)

With a hollow thunking sound, Carly smashed into a lower building. She lay motionless and cold as ice on the ground. _Wow, that didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. A duel card?_ One card had landed on Carly's unbeating chest while the rest followed and quickly covered her body. _Wait, something's happening to me!_

Carly's cards fed into her, giving her dark power. _What's happening?_ She gasped as everything started to change.

* * *

The earth quaked everywhere. Even Misty felt it in her apartment.

"It must be time. This earthquake can only mean one thing."

* * *

"Duck and cover!" Lazar cried fearfully from Goodwin's office.

The Director was too lost in his own thoughts to listen.

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky. Purple lights spread out across the city, forming a different symbol from the Giant but creating the same effect. The earth rumbled with trepidation.

"What's going on?!" Sayer shouted.

The Hummingbird symbol had emerged. Its center was the Arcadia Movement.

"Well this can't be good," Sayer reflected darkly, watching the lightning and purple fire outside. He tore his eyes from the window and sat at his desk. The phone was on and in his hand. "I need a report on the damage right now! And get everyone evacuated, but leave our guests where they are." A dark shadowed person stepped up to Sayer's desk. "What are you doing? Get outta the building!"

"But I'm here to ask you for a rematch, Sayer," the familiar voice was cold and dripping with much desired revenge.

"I must be seeing things."

Lightning struck conveniently just outside the broken window, illuminating the face of Carly. Sayer dropped the phone to the floor.

"O-kay. You're having a nervous breakdown. It's the stress of your job. It's gotten to you. I hope."

"Stop talking," Carly ordered. "I'm not some stress-induced hallucination. I'm real."

"But you fell!"

A Hummingbird mark glowed purple on Carly's arm. It was exactly like the one burning on the ground outside. "And they gave me a soft landing. It seems the Dark Signers are actively recruiting duelists to join their cause. They chose yours truly, and that's bad news for you."

"Let's just talk about this," Sayer suggested like a moron.

Purple light engulfed Carly. It was so bright, there was no hope of seeing through.

"This is the beginning of the end for you!" Carly promised wickedly. Her clothes had vanished. In their place she wore a skirt that was low in front and long in back. Her top stopped at a point above her bellybutton. A coat-like cape draped across Carly's shoulders. Even her duel disk had gotten a dark and sinister makeover. The black was accented with a yellow pattern. To top it all off, Carly's eyes were black and she had a small little red mark by her left eye.

"You're a Dark Signer," Sayer realized. Somebody now completely regretted his choice to ignore Leo's warning about them.

"Prepare yourself for the shadows," Carly grinned wickedly and activated her duel disk.

"So the little mouse has become a Dark Signer, right? Well, I've already beaten you once today, and I'll be more than happy to do it again," Sayer narrowed his eyes.

"I must warn you that I'm not the same person. Since I joined the Dark Signers I've grown up. You wanna really see how exciting a duel can be, Sayer? Then why don't you agree to battle me in a shadow duel!" The dark-haired girl's smile was full of relish at the thought of defeating Sayer.

"Carly, you've got yourself a deal. I guess you forgot that I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement," Sayer agreed to duel like the idiot he is. "And you're no match for my psychic powers."

"Let's duel!"

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 4000_

"I'll teach you not to mess with me!" Sayer pledged and began his turn. "Now watch and learn. I summon Krebons in attack mode! Next I'll play Emergency Teleport. Let's see if the new and improved Carly can handle this card. With this spell, I get to summon a psychic monster and just to keep things interesting, I get to grab him from anywhere in y deck. Meet Mind Protector!"

_(Mind Protector: Atk: 0000 Def: 22000)_

This monster was like a little robot. It was purple and gold and had two little lightning rods on its ears.

"And with Krebons out on the field, well, let's just say this match won't get better for you. Krebons is going to tune my Protector into a monster that will make the end of our last duel seem like a fond memory. I synchro summon Magical Android!"

_(Magical Android: Atk: 2400 Def: 1700)_

Magical Android was a beautiful tall women dressed in futuristic high tech battle gear. She carried a tricked out staff and psychic power radiated out of her very being.

"I know that I can't attack on my first turn," Sayer continued. "But I'm afraid that not even your Dark Signer powers can stop this special ability! At the end of each one of my turns, guess what I get? Six hundred lifepoints for every single psychic monster out on my field! And why don't we get to the good stuff right away? I think I'll end my turn now, and reap my reward."

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 4600_

"Let's see these Dark Signer powers."

"Careful what you ask for!" Carly quipped and drew her card. "I'll start with this little field spell. It's quite the revealing card. I play Future Vision!"

"That's quite the trick," Sayer complimented when the room went all starry and red mixed with purple mist.

"Just wait. You see, like it or not, I know your fate clear as night."

"Well, Dark Signer or not, Miss Carly, you're the same," Sayer smirked. "That fortune deck still can't win. New clothes, some purple lighting, but tell me where all this special magic power makes you duel better. You're still the same failed reporter who couldn't blog her way onto a fan site for Jack Alas!" Now THAT was a low blow, even for Sayer.

"Well that wannabe no longer exists!" Dark Signer Carly stated. "Why dwell on the past when you can dictate the future?! This card says that your future is not so bright. With Fortune Lady Light on my field, she gets stronger with every round. You see, for each standby phase she's here, she actually gains one more level. That's two hundred more attack points, two hundred more defense points, and two hundred more ways to beat you each and every round!" The duelist's smile grew wider as her monster's attack points rose to 200.

_(Fortune Lady Light: Atk: ? Def: ?)_

Light wore a yellow dress, had yellow hair and eyes. She also carried a yellow topped staff. Large and dark bat wings sprouted from the monster's hair.

"But why stop there when I can activate my field spell Fortune Vision!" Carly kept going. "I can use its power to send Fortune Lady Light into the future!" Literally with a wave, Light vanished. "Now it's time for the real fun to begin."

Sayer was still sneering haughtily. "You mean for me. Your field's open to any attack I choose. I dunno why the Dark Signers picked you."

"What can I say? They like revenge stories. Now Fortune Lady Light's ability is automatically activated! You see, as soon as she's no longer on my field I can summon a new Fortune Lady from anywhere in my deck. I choose Fortune Lady Fire!"

_(Fortune Lady Fire: Atk: ? Def: ?)_

Fire wasn't very different from Light. The yellow color was red now she too had bat wings escaping from her hair.

"And because she's a new monster, her attack points increase to 400 to power her special ability!"

"Such a pathetic combo," Sayer taunted. "I think our last battle is starting to take its toll. That Fortune Lady of yours is no match for my Magical Android."

"Where are your manners?" Carly scolded, but she didn't look angry at all. "You should learn to let a lady finish talking before mouthing off! I activate Lady Fire's special ability! As soon as she's summoned, one of your monsters is automatically destroyed! And there's more, dear Sayer, Unfortunately all the points of the monster you just lost turn to damage."

"You can't!" Sayer cried.

"I can and I will!" Carly backfired uncaringly. "Now watch and learn! Destroy Magical Android!"

A cyclone of fire erupted from Fire's staff. It burned Magical Android to a crisp, sending her to the grave, and flung Sayer up against the window. He fell down, smack dab on his face.

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 2200_

"I've never felt an attack like that," Sayer said weakly as he shakily lifted himself up. That dark energy I just felt is nothing like I've ever faced before."

"You know why?" Carly supplied helpfully. "The power of the shadows is limitless."

"Well, Carly, so is mine."

"Your power pales in comparison as to that of the Dark Signers. Fortune Lady Fire attack him directly!"

More flames shot at the Movement's leader. He landed on the floor on his face again.

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 1800_

"Now that you've had a taste of my power, I'll end my turn with a facedown," Carly finished happily. "Unless you do something and quick, I'm afraid that you're going to lose our little duel, and end up in the Netherworld!"

* * *

 

"Sayer?!" Akiza called through the Movement's headquarters. The building was unusually quiet after the earthquake, and it was freaking the psychic out a little. "Anyone? Hello? Come on, stop kidding around!"

"Looking for someone? I'm afraid Sayer is a little, how should I say this, occupied." The woman who had spoken glared evenly at Akiza.

"Wait, I know you!" Akiza gasped. "You're that model!"

"I do happen to have a name, ya know; it's Misty. You're famous yourself, aren't you Miss Akiza? Or would you prefer Black Rose? Tell me; are you really a witch?" Misty asked meanly. "I've waited a long time for this, Miss whatever you call yourself, I want my brother back!"

"You brother? But I don't know him," Akiza's eyebrows arched confusedly. "Why do you think I do?"

"Enough lies; I want answers and I want them now, Miss Akiza," Misty said impatiently. "Your group of psychics, the Arcadia Movement, stole him. So now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth. Where is my brother, Black Rose?"

"I already told you that I don't know!"

"Then we duel."

"Fine," Akiza agreed determinedly. "Let's go!"

"To tell you the truth, I'd hoped it'd come to this. A duel should be the perfect chance to try out the new abilities that I've recently been offered. You see, you're not the only one here who's keeping a big secret. Do not let my perfect face fool you for I am a Dark Signer who has come to send you to the Netherworld!" Misty's normally kind face was twisted into an unattractive glare of anger. Her dark hair stood on end.

"You're a Dark Signer?"

Misty held out her right arm, and a purple Lizard glowed ominously. Purple light consumed Misty just like it had for Carly.

"My Sign!" Akiza noticed. She was starting to feel very, very, much afraid.

When the light faded, Misty's blue dress had been replaced by a black and green accented dress. On her cheeks flashed two red lines that branched out into four. Her eyes were now as black as the night.

"But, what do you want?"

"The truth! And I'll get it even if I have to shake it out of you!" Misty promised as the earth trembled again.

* * *

Jack sped through the city's streets. He did his best to avoid the lightning flashing everywhere it could. _This WAS a nice night for a ride._

Suddenly purple fire erupted from behind him. "What?" He sped out of the way. "I'd best get a better look at this." Unfortunately his improvised pathway brought him into a building, all the way up its stairs, and on the roof. "Where'd this come from?!" Another new symbol had joined the hummingbird. This one was in the shape of a Lizard.

"This looks awfully familiar," Jack recalled. His blond eyebrows were drawn together worriedly. He noticed his Sign was glowing brightly.

* * *

"Whoa," Lise's hands, arms, legs and part of her face was glowing bright red. _It's like a pattern. Everything is developing slowly. I just need a few more and all my marks will be permanent._

"Light bulb?" Fish joked weakly.

"Something worse," the dragon girl said. Her eyes flickered over to Yusei. His arm was glowing too.

The two of them got up from the table and ran outside. Fish and Crow followed them.

Lizard and Hummingbird geoglyphs floated perfectly visible in the distance.

"That's over New Domino City!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure that means exactly what I think it means," Fish said worriedly. Her brown eyes were wide.

"Well what does it mean?!" Crow demanded.

"Akiza," Lise whispered.

* * *

"Gramps, you okay?" Tanner groaned, getting to his feet after the earthquake.

"Well, guess that kinda depends," Yanagi answered. "We still locked up in some underground basement?"

"I guess so, but that aftershock gave me an idea about getting outta here," the blue haired man grinned.

"It did?"

"It might have loosened the whole foundation!" One smash, two smashes, and on the third smash Tanner managed to shove his way out.

"Yes; that's using your head!" The old man smiled at their recent grab at freedom.

"Easy, and now all we gotta do is find the twins before this building comes down!"

* * *

"If I can't make you reveal my brother's fate, my deck will," Misty promised. "I need to know what you and the Arcadia Movement did, Akiza."

"I don't know how else to say it, but the Arcadia Movement wouldn't hurt or hide anyone!" Akiza insisted strongly. "It's only here to help! But if you wanna duel, then I think I should at least defend myself." The psychic turned to a hidden panel in the wall. Out popped her duel disk which she quickly fastened to her wrist and placed her deck inside. "After all, this is my home, and I'm not gonna let some Dark Signer push me around in my own place!"

"Let's do this!"

_Akiza: 4000_

_Misty: 4000_

"I'm first," the red-haired girl declared. "And I summon Twilight Rose Knight! And lucky for me, I can use his special ability as soon as he's summoned. So now I can add a level four below plant type monster from my hand and summon it directly to my field. And I think I'll bring out, Lord Poison!"

_(Lord Poison: Atk: 1500 Def: 1000)_

The lord of poison was a very interesting creature. It looked like a tree root with some major issues against industrialization. Sharp claws poked out of every available brown rooted surface. A single red eye glared angrily.

"And now, I'd like to invite you to witness the royal engagement of my Rose Knight and Lord Poison… Black Rose Dragon, welcome to the game!" Akiza cried as her ace monster dominated the field.

"Huh, impressive," Misty's compliment sounded more like an insult. "Wielding a powerful beast like that is a testament as to why you were chosen to be a Signer. I wonder if your calling was similar to mine."

* * *

_"Her vitals are dropping, doctor!" a nurse worriedly said. She, another nurse and obviously the doc were wheeling Misty into the ER._

_"We have to get her into the emergency room!"_

* * *

 

"I knew I had one reason to stay alive. I had to find my brother, and take revenge on those who took him from me, so I made a deal."

* * *

 

_A Lizard appeared in Misty's glassy eyes. It awoke her from her near death, causing her to scream._

* * *

"And now, the power of the shadows has given me a new lease on life, and the chance to finally discover the truth. And once you tell me what I want to know, the shadows will envelope you and your deck."

"Well these three facedowns are going to put a stop to that plan," Akiza retorted. "Your turn."

"Then I draw," Misty started. "I activate the field spell Savage Coliseum. Now as long as this card is in play, every monster that's in attack mode actually has to attack. Not only that, for as long as this card is in play, I get three hundred additional lifepoints every time a monster battles. And to keep things safe, I'll be activating another spell card. Thanks to the effect of my Field Barrier you can't counter my Coliseum, and no other field spell can replace the one I already have in play!"

Akiza did her best to stand her ground. _This piece of ancient architecture might just turn me into history!_

"Now I'll summon out my Reptilian Gorgon!"

_(Reptilian Gorgon: Atk: 1400 Def: 1400)_

Misty's gorgon looked like a snaky woman with wild blue-purple hair and a crazy party dress. Her yellow snake eyes and dark blue snake body were creepy.

"And I equip it with this: my spell Attack Pheromone. And now, when my reptile attacks your monsters, they can't simply hide in defense mode. This card switches them to attack mode whether you like it or not. Now you know how it feels to be in a powerless situation! Just like I've been all these years as I struggled to find out what happened to my brother! And this next card should help drive that sentiment home! I cast Multi Escape on Reptilian Gorgon! Now my monster's practically invincible; once a turn she can't be destroyed in battle no matter how strong your monster is. Not only that, but every time I use this equip effect, Reptilian Gorgon gains an extra one hundred attack points! Now let's see how all these spells play out; Reptilian Gorgon attack!"

"Hold on! I think the Dark Signers left you a couple cards short of a deck! Even with all those equip spells, you still don't stand a chance against my Black Rose Dragon," Akiza pointed out.

_Akiza: 4000_

_Misty: 3000_

"And now, thanks to my Multi Escape equip spell Gorgon lives!" Misty refreshed Akiza's memory just in case she forgot in the last 30 seconds. "She gets those extra one hundred attack points I mentioned, evening the playing field just a little more."

Akiza stared blankly at the Dark Signer facing her off. _I don't get it. All those spells and combos just to add a hundred attack points? What's her real plan?_

"There's one more thing. I haven't talked about Gorgon's special ability," Misty grinned evilly.

"What's it do? HUH?!" Akiza exclaimed. Her dragon was turning to stone! "What have you done to my dragon, Misty?!"

"Let's just say she's resting for now," Misty answered, her voice lacked emotion. "You see, Gorgon's special ability freezes your beast I'm afraid. So she can't attack or defend; all of her power has been neutralized."

"You can't do that!" Akiza said as her dragon's attack points went down to zero.

"Yes I can, and I did," Misty mocked. "Now if you'll excuse me for just this one moment, I'll enjoy my field spell's effect. I get three hundred lifepoints because I attacked you this round."

_Akiza: 4000_

_Misty: 3300_

"You can never beat me. Be smart and talk. Tell me what you know about my only brother's fate! And I promise I'll make your doom quick and painless, so what's your decision?"

"I told you already! I don't know what happened!" Akiza shouted back at her furiously.

"I see. Then that leaves me no choice. You know your dear friend Sayer? I'm afraid he's about to lose his shadow duel!"

"Sayer!"

"And so are you!" Misty promised vengefully.


	42. Trapped! Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I am a writing zombie! Must get disliked chapters out of the way… O_O and yeah and brains and stuff too… XD Anyway thanks again to all my followers new and old! I love you all and enjoy your support and reviews so please leave them! Thanks a ton! I do NOT own 5Ds, and I own my OC's. Now that U have bored you to death with my amazing dribble about nothing, please enjoy the next chapter! XD)

"It's over for you, Akiza," Misty predicted. "You won't be able to hide behind the Arcadia Movement for much longer."

"What're you talking about?" Akiza demanded.

_Akiza: 4000_

_Misty: 3300_

"As we speak, your leader, Sayer, is dueling a new friend of mine," Misty explained calmly. "And let's just say that, like you, he doesn't stand a chance at winning his duel! So… are you ready to tell me what happened to my brother?"

"I don't know your brother!" Akiza repeated angrily as she began her next turn.

"Fine then, be that way. I'll get the answers I want sooner or later. And with your dragon's power reduced to nothing, I'll know the truth in no time! And to hurry things along, I'll activate the power of my Savage Coliseum spell card which forces our monsters to battle. And with zero attack points, your Black Rose Dragon doesn't stand a chance. Now prepare yourself Akiza, Reptilian Gorgon is about to obliterate your beast!"

All the Gorgon did was stare at Black Rose Dragon and its stone prison shattered, taking the beast with it to the graveyard. "My Sign…It's trying to tell me something, but what?"

_Akiza: 2500_

_Misty: 3300_

Misty smiled. "It's telling you to be very afraid of the Dark Signer's power."

"I don't understand all this! Why are you so convinced I did something to your brother?"

"Because the last time I saw him, he was going on and on about someone, and that someone was you! He couldn't stop talking about you and how he just had to meet you!" Misty pointed furiously at Akiza. "Now unless you're gonna tell me what happened to him, make your move!"

"Listen Misty," Akiza said, trying to reason with the Dark Signer. "I'd tell you something if I knew something, but I don't!"

_Akiza: 2800_

_Misty: 3300_

"So I guess this duel is full steam ahead! And now that I've got your Coliseum's power boost, I'll activate the Synchro Spirits trap which lets me remove a synchro monster in my graveyard from play and then summon the monsters I originally used to synchro summon it. So by removing Black Rose Dragon from play, I can re-summon Twilight Rose Knight and Lord Poison back to the field in attack mode. And then I'll activate this; the Dimension Reversion trap card, which returns every monster I removed from play to my deck. Black Rose Dragon is back, ready, and waiting." Akiza stared back at Misty's surprisingly calm disposition.

"Excellent, now go ahead and bring your beloved Black Rose Dragon back to the field. I'd be more than happy to destroy it a second time."

"That's not gonna happen, Misty," Akiza pledged. "Cuz I'm activating this trap; with the power of Urgent Tuning I can summon a synchro monster during my battle phase. So once again Twilight Rose Knight will be giving Lord Poison a little tune up! I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

The beautiful rose dragon came once more onto the battlefield. "But we're not done yet," the psychic continued. "See, my Black Rose Dragon is so excited after being successfully synchro summoned it just can't help but incinerate every other card on the field!"

A huge gust of wind blew through the Arcadia Movement. All of Misty's spells and her monster were literally blown away. Even Akiza's cards were destroyed.

"I'd say that was your endgame this whole time," the Dark Signer said flatly. "And that you let me destroy Black Rose Dragon, but I won't give you that much credit. However, you didn't destroy every card. Thanks to Field Barrier's protection, this Savage Coliseum isn't going anywhere, unlike my brother."

"For the last time, just cuz he liked me doesn't mean I know something!" Akiza insisted impatiently.

"He said he went to watch you duel, and that he spoke to you afterwards," the model continued as if Akiza hadn't spoken. "And that talking to you made him want to join the Arcadia Movement, and then he vanished without a trace."

"Look Misty, I'm really sorry that you lost your brother, but you have to believe me! I had absolutely nothing to do with it!"

"I don't have to believe anything, Akiza! And don't pretend you're sorry! I've seen the way you duel, Black Rose, you let your power run wild. You're out of control! Why is it people watching you duel always get hurt? It's because you don't care about anyone other than yourself isn't that right Akiza?" Misty accused.

"No, that's not right! I'm a good person!"

"Do you care about the people you scared during the tournament?" Misty pointed out. "The people who just wanted to watch their favorite duelists duel."

"Those people were mocking me, and calling me a witch!" Akiza retorted. Her temper was rising.

"Oh, I understand, so what you're saying then is that those people deserved what happened to them. You're saying that you're glad that you scared them." Misty's voice had taken on a deathly haunting tone.

Akiza froze like an ice cube had just been pressed to her bare neck. _What if she's right?_

* * *

Waiting with her brother, Luna heard a small crashing noise. The door bowed inward twice before Tanner finally managed to smash his way in. Yanagi hovered anxiously in the doorway.

"Luna!"

The little girl grinned and stood up. Her arm was glowing through her shirt. "How'd you guys find me?"

"Intuition."

"This is the eighth door he's knocked in!" Yanagi huffed. "I thought for sure we'd be caught!"

Tanner crossed to the glass separating them from Leo. The little boy had fallen out of his bed during the earthquake and lay face down on the floor. "All right you two, stay out of the way." Tanner told them, picking up the couch nearby. He smashed straight through the window. Glass flew in all directions.

Leo groaned. He was still at least half asleep. "Leo, you all right?" Tanner shook him awake.

"Is it Christmas already?" Leo asked as he sat up.

"How do you feel? Are you hurt? What happened?" the blue haired man supported Leo so he could sit up easily.

"I dueled Sayer and-"

"How'd ya do?"

"Um, not too good. I got schooled," Leo admitted reluctantly. He suddenly remembered "Where's Luna? Is she okay?"

"I'm right in front of you, Leo!" Luna cried exasperatedly.

"There you are! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"It's not like I'm helpless without you, ya know," the little girl mentally shook her head. Her brother never changed.

"So uh, what'm I doing in this room?"

"I dunno, but let's not talk about it right now," Tanner proposed.

"Meaning let's get outta here!" Yanagi said much more clearly. He started herding the twins out of the room and to their main objective; away from the Movement headquarters!

* * *

"My brother watched you duel in the narrows of New Domino City," Misty attempted to explain. "He said he spoke to you afterwards, Akiza, you!"

"I don't know!" Akiza shook her head uncomprehendingly. "I don't remember meeting him! I'm sorry."

"And yet you say you're a good person? Wouldn't a good person remember meeting an excited fan? I don't believe a word you're saying!" Misty retorted, digging the wedge of hurt even deeper into Akiza's conscience. "What happened to my brother? Did he fail your little entry test and that was that? Why would you tell some boy you don't even know to-"

"I tell everyone I meet to consider the Movement!" Akiza interrupted desperately. "Because-because if they're like me, I don't what them to go through what I went through!"

* * *

Luna ran down the stairs with the others. Her mark's glow increased halfway down that flight of steps. She paused.

"Luna!" Leo called up to her. He was standing just below her. Yanagi and Tanner had run a little ahead in their haste to evacuate. "What're you doing? Come on!"

"Another Signer is dueling," Luna said quietly.

"Luna, we gotta keep moving! It's too dangerous to stop sis!"

The little green haired girl ignored her brother and focused on her mark. An image of Akiza crossed her mind. "Akiza!" Spurred on by something the rest of the group couldn't see, Luna ran down the stairs and to the right, not down the stairs.

"Luna, we have to go!" Tanner yelled up at her, but his words went in one ear and out the other.

* * *

"Fine," Misty grumped. "Have it your way, Akiza. Keep on lying and denying, but in the end you and I both know it was you! And because of that, I'm sending you and your lies to the Netherworld! After all, it was you who told my brother to leave his family! You stole him from us! And now, you're going to pay!"

Across the railing, Luna skidded to a halt. She could clearly see Akiza and Misty just on the other side of the gap in the building. "There she is!"

"I guess there's no convincing you is there?" Akiza realized softly. "It's your move, Misty."

In just a few seconds Yanagi, Tanner and Leo had caught up to the littlest Signer.

"She's dueling," Tanner observed.

"Who's her opponent?" Leo piped up.

"The end is near, Akiza," Misty promised, drawing her next card.

"That mark on her arm!" Luna gasped. “It looks like one of the demons that fought the Crimson Dragon!”

"Does that mean she's one of those Dark Signers Yusei, Lise and Fish were talking about?"

"Does anyone realize who that young lady is?" Yanagi had had a breakthrough moment. "That's Misty, the world famous supermodel!"

"From my hand I'm activating the Reptile Spawn spell card," Misty resumed play. "Now if I remove a reptile monster in my graveyard from play, I can harness Reptile Spawn's power and summon two Reptile Tokens! But these little guys won't be sticking around! They will allow me to summon an even greater power!" The Dark Signer's eyes and marks glowed a dark ominous purple. "Now by sacrificing those two tokens, I can open the door to the Netherworld and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

The two tokens were absorbed into a little rainbow ball that flittered down the hallway and out the nearest window. As soon as the little ball was outdoors it sent a shockwave that surged through all the Signers.

* * *

Lise bit her lip to keep from crying out. In only a small amount of time she could taste blood. She sank to her knees, holding her aching head.

"My mark is hurting, just like it did when I dueled Kalin," Yusei reflected darkly.

"I know I'm not a Signer, but I…-I just feel like everything is wrong. Falling apart," Fish's brown eyes quivered fearfully. Crow squeezed her hand harder, and wondered what he could do.

"We-we have to do something," The dragon girl said weakly, trying to get to her feet. Sharp pain went through her side, and she clutched the bandage there. _I feel like such a pathetic little pansy! Stand up! It-it's not a bad as it feels._

"No," Yusei said firmly. He knelt by Lise and placed one hand on Lise's back to steady and comfort her. "We're both injured. We, I'm sorry, but we can't do anything right now."

"I know you're right, but I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"If Martha says you can't go anywhere today, then there's no way in HELL I'm letting you go over there and hurt yourself again!" Fish shouted at her. "This is hard for me too! But for now we have to trust that Akiza can be strong and get through this!"

Lise took a deep breath. "All right." _Please be okay Akiza!_

* * *

The Arcadia Movement shook, like before, but the building managed to stay intact.

A red bubble emerged out of Luna's mark. It encased her and the three boys, protecting them.

"What's going on?"

"How are you doing this Luna?!" Leo's mouth dropped open.

"I dunno, but I think we're safe. I think this light is like an energy shield or something!"

* * *

Outside, civilians pointed wonderingly up at what now resembled a large brown heart.

The heart pulsed purple, kicking up a huge draft of wind. Every person that happened to be trapped in the mark of the Lizard changed into purple lights that were imbibed into the dark heart.

That included the officers manning Griger's truck. "What's going on?" he wondered. He looked out the window to see the strange phenomenon.

"Those strange lights appeared when Kalin dueled too!" Jack recalled. He rode faster and faster for the Arcadia Movement.

* * *

The purple lights were even inside the Movement building.

"What is this?" Akiza asked, warily eyeing the creepy lightshow.

"My Earthbound Immortal is absorbing the spirits of Domino City's citizens," Misty explained without a guilty word in that sentence. "But don't worry; it won't absorb you, because I'm saving you for last."

The shaking indoors had stopped. It didn't really look like there was much monster on Misty's field.

"What gives?" Akiza demanded. "Where's this monster? You did just summon one. Didn't you?"

"Oh, I summoned one all right. Turn around Akiza," Misty's smile was not very comforting.

"Huh?" The psychic heard a low roar and looked behind her very, very slowly. The window was blocked by a black indiscernible shape. Then a large green eye opened and stared directly at Akiza! She screamed and recoiled in shock. "What-what is that?!"

It was huge. Like Kalin's Immortal but different. This one was a giant Lizard that stood only a few stories shorter than the Arcadia Movement. Its green eyes shifted hungrily in all directions as it clutched the sides of the skyscraper. It let out a roar that shook the earth beneath its feet.

Completely fear stricken, Akiza backed away slowly.

"Do you hear that?" Misty smiled evilly. "Your pal Sayer is, well, having a difficult time."

"Huh? Sayer no!" Akiza shouted up to his office.

* * *

Griger sat patiently in his truck. It was very strange he hadn't also been absorbed. He heard the whipping blades of a helicopter coming in for a landing nearby.

A tiny explosion broke the lock on the truck's back doors. They swung open to display a dark robed man.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Devak," the hooded man answered. He tossed a card at Griger that broke the chains binding his wrists and ankles. "I know what Goodwin did to you, Griger, to your village. I know you're angry and I know you still want revenge. I can help you get that revenge. Come with me."

* * *

"What is that? What is happening out there?" Sayer inquired as the building continued to shake uncontrollably.

"If I were you, Sayer, I'd be much more concerned with what's happening in here!" evil Carly advised with a smirk.

"What do your bosses want?"

"All that matters is you're gonna pay for beating me in our last duel!" Carly pledged. "Now unless you wanna take it lying down, get up!"

Frowning, Sayer got back up to his feet.

"It's your move. You've got one more chance to save yourself. One more turn, so think carefully cuz this is it!" Carly warned.

_Carly: 4000_

_Sayer: 1800_

Sayer glared at Carly as he contemplated his next move. _These dark powers of hers are much stronger than you anticipated, but you can't lose focus now. Because if you can defeat her, you can capture her, and then you can convince her to join your psychic army and do your bidding! You can do this. You're the leader of the Arcadia Movement._ "It's my turn!" Sayer drew his card; his turn had begun. _But you have to be careful; that Future Vision field spell of hers is quite the tricky card. If you summon a monster through normal means, it'll be zapped a few rounds ahead and you won't be able to fight with it, so that means you can't use a normal summon. You're gonna have to improvise here. Perfect! He'd final looked at his new card._ "From my hand I activate the Teleport spell card! When you have a monster on your field, and I don't, I can sacrifice 800 lifepoints to activate this card's power, and then special summon one psychic monster from my hand."

_Sayer: 1000_

_Carly: 4000_

"Kindly welcome Storm Caller to the field!"

_(Storm Caller: Atk: 2300 Def: 2000)_

Storm Caller looked like a big blue monster with a tech station surrounding his body. He even had a big satellite dish on his back.

"Next I use an equip spell," Sayer continued. "Premature Burial; by getting rid of 800 more lifepoints-"

_Sayer: 200_

_Carly: 4000_

"-I special summon a monster from my graveyard, and boost it with this card! I resurrect Magical Android! Oh, and since I used a special summon, your Future Vision field has no effect," Sayer said haughtily. Carly didn't seem too disappointed. "Now go Storm Caller; attack, take out Fortune Lady Fire!"

Before Storm Caller could attack Carly had a counter. "I activate my trap Slip of Fortune! This card removes that target of your assault and negates your attack all together!" Fire vanished and so did the wall of fire that Storm Caller had sent out.

"So you managed to avoid taking some damage," Sayer ridiculed. "I still have Magical Android to attack with. Your field is empty now, so get ready for a direct attack!"

The futuristic robot woman rose into the air. She aimed a fireball at Carly. This time the attack connected.

_Sayer: 200_

_Carly: 1600_

"And now I summon Psychic Commander in attack mode!"

"Future Vision's effect activates, so say goodbye to your Commander cuz you won't be seeing him until next turn. Assuming you even have one," Carly thwarted the Commander's summoning with a smirk.

"Well, then I better make the most of this one," Sayer quipped. "By activating Magical Android's special ability, I gain 600 lifepoints for every psychic monster on my field."

_Sayer: 1400_

_Carly: 1600_

_Now our lifepoints are pretty much equal. If I can hold out for one more round, Psychic Commander will return to my field on my next turn. If I can bring him together with Magical Android I can synchro summon my deck's most powerful monster; Thought Ruler Archfiend. And then, I can show this Dark Signer what true power feels like. I just have to hold out for one more round._ Sayer sneered confidently.

Carly's smile was wicked and ugly. "It's the end of the line Sayer. I draw! Thanks to the time traveling effects of the Future Vision field spell and my Slip of Fortune trap card, Fortune Lady Light and Fortune Lady Fire return to my field! But these two ladies won't be sticking around to play."

Another rainbow ball swept up the Fortune Ladies and flew out the broken window. A second shockwave went out.

"What's this?"

"Now after five thousand years, the door to the Netherworld will open again! And the great Immortals will feed off the spirits of New Domino City! I summon Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

"You're a fool! Did you forget about your Future Vision? The moment your monster appears, your own field spell is gonna zap it one round into the future!" Sayer reminded the Dark Signer. The earth shuddered again. "You won't be able to do anything with it!"

"I warned you Sayer!" Carly's smile was menacing. "You had one chance, one turn!"

"What?"

The shaking stopped and Carly kept going with her turn. "You're right that my monster will have to leave the field, but thanks to its special ability when it does leave the field, it'll take all your monsters with it! And for every monster you lose, you also lose 800 lifepoints! You're finished!"

"Um," Sayer looked around. "Where's this big monster you summoned?"

A loud screeching bird call sounded out the window. This monster was just as big as the Lizard beside it. The hummingbird's yellow eyes stared frighteningly at Sayer. Its black body was highlighted with yellow markings. The bird spread its colossal wings.

"Whoa! I've never seen a monster like this before!"

"Yeah, well uh, know what? You never will again either!"

Sayer screamed as the giant bird moved in to attack.

* * *

"Sayer! No!" Akiza shouted back upwards.

* * *

The Arcadia Movement's leader's monsters vanished. Aslla Piscu attacked, its beak plunging into the skyscraper's side. Purple smoke and fire swamped the entire floor. Sayer was thrown forward, over the railing, and down past Akiza and the others.

"SAYER!" Akiza screamed. She watched him fall to his doom in the purple mist below.

Cracks spread throughout the walls. The building was going down!

"This looks dangerous! Let's get outta here!" Tanner scooped up the twins and ran for the nearest exit. Yanagi followed as fast as he could.

Shrapnel and debris rained down everywhere. Akiza was too frozen with astonishment to move.

"Looks like we're gonna have to finish this another time, Akiza," Misty said.

"Akiza!" Tanner yelled at her. "Come on!"

"We can't wait, Tanner!" Yanagi cried. "The whole place could come down on top of us!"

"Run Akiza!" were Tanner last words before he and the others moved out.

Both Immortals withdrew from their attack positions. They roared with power and disappeared into the shadows.

Jack pulled up just as Tanner, Yanagi, Leo, and Luna made it outside.

"Atlas!"

"What happened?"

"Not sure, but Akiza was dueling a Dark Signer in there," Tanner informed him.

"I had a feeling it was them," Jack glanced at his arm. "Where is she now?"

"She's… still inside."

"You just left her?!" Jack's eyes widened disbelievingly. He gunned his engine and zoomed inside.

"Wait Jack it's too dangerous!"

The turbo duelist ignored Tanner's warning and drove up the stairs until he reached the most destroyed level. He stopped and got up to look amongst all the damage. "Akiza are you in here? It's Jack! Akiza!"

A small glint caught Jack's eye. It was Carly's glasses! He knelt down and picked up the eyewear. "I know these. They're-Carly! Carly! Carly, are you in here?!"

"Jack," Akiza whispered. She was face down, like Sayer had been earlier, in the dark, and half covered in wrecked building.

"Akiza!" Jack shook her and barely got a response. With little options, Jack pulled the psychic up into his arms. "Hang on, I've got you! Carly…" Unable to do anything else, Jack ran out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Confused and wandering aimlessly, Carly looked at everything that had occurred from the roof. Her eyes were no longer black.

"What-what happened? How did I get way up here?" She clutched her head as pieces fell back into place. "Oh no; did I really just duel the head of the Arcadia Movement? Huh? What's with this duel disk? What's this mark on my arm? What's going on? Why am I freaking out like this?" Carly sank to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.

"Carly," Misty spoke. "Don't let go of your destiny."

"Huh?" Carly looked up. "Is that you Misty?"

The model emerged out of smoke and fog. She stopped before the other woman. "You were chosen Carly, just as I was chosen."

"Chosen for what?"

"Greatness, you were chosen by the Immortals. When the life you once knew was taken away, you had unfinished business, something you needed to say or do. The Immortals gave you their power so that you could, well, stick around. Same kinda thing happened to me. We're still in this world, but we're not part of it anymore. Not as we once were anyway. This mark is proof."

"Whoa," Carly breathed. "That's a lie!" More tears streamed down her face like rivers.

Misty knelt down and put a comforting hand on Carly's shoulder. "I understand. It's a lot to take in, I know. Don't worry. You will understand soon. But before you can do that," Carly quickly hugged Misty, needing more than a hand for comfort. "You have to figure out; what is your unfinished business? And how can it benefit the Dark Signers?"

A helicopter had come to take the two Dark Signers away.

* * *

Roman smiled sinisterly. "And now that all the Dark Signers have been assembled, I am at full strength."

Kalin giggled like a maniac. "You gonna use your ability to the max then?"

"Of course. I believe a test run is in order."

* * *

"It's stopped hurting," Yusei commented. His mark's glow faded.

"Everything feels a little better. Something's a little off though," Fish said thoughtfully.

"I feel it too," Lise said softly.

"I think… we should all go to sleep," Crow suggested seriously. "We're all exhausted and there's nothing we can do until tomorrow anyway."

Fish sighed. "You're right."

"This time I know I'm right. Night guys," Crow waved everyone back into Martha's house.

* * *

_"Morning my little Lizzie! We're going swimming today!"_

_"Mom?" Lise's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped open. "But-but you're dead!"_

_Mayoko Kururugi smiled warmly at her daughter. Her dark hair swept easily over her shoulders. She had the same little flick of bangs that Lise did and the same light blue eyes. Her lips parted easily in a grin and she wore her usual t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "Sweetie, I don't know what dream you were having but I'm still here." Mayoko kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'll always be here for my little Lizzie."_

_"But Mom, I-I'm seventeen now. Y-You’ve been dead for 10 years. Was it really all a dream?"_

_Mayoko nodded. "Now get ready to go swimming! We're going with Akiza and Fish."_

_"Okay!" Lise giggled happily and rolled out of her childhood bed, a seven year old again._

* * *

Outside of her dream, Lise dragged herself out of her bed. The bed sheets fell around her bare ankles on the floor.

“Lise?” Fish whispered when she felt an unusual chill blow through the room.

* * *

_"We're going swimming!" Six-year-old Akiza squealed. She and Fish skipped along with Lise and Mayoko._

_"Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming!" Fish sang._

_"So are all of you going off the diving board?" Mayoko asked pleasantly. Her eyes shone with excitement._

_"Yeah!" the girls said together. They laughed and continued on._

_"I'm going first!" Fish boasted._

_"Not if I go before you!"_

_"No way!"_

_Akiza and Fish started arguing faster, and a heated battle of rock-paper-scissors began._

* * *

Fish stormed into Yusei and Crow's bedroom like a tidal wave. She switched on the light and hovered restlessly by the doorway in her pajamas.

"Ow," Crow mumbled sleepily.

"What the hell, Fish? It's like," Yusei glanced quickly at the digital clock at the bedside table. "Three-thirty in the morning!"

"Lise is missing!"

Crow sat up, rubbing his eyes. "She's gone?"

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Nice try, Fish, but Lise is the heaviest sleeper I know. She doesn’t sleepwalk either.”

"I know!" Fish said desperately. "That's why this is freaking me out!”

"I'll help look," Crow said, throwing off the covers.

Yusei looked at Fish, decided she wasn't faking it, and followed Crow's lead.

* * *

Lise walked up the stairs of a nearby tall building. She was still asleep and any potential passerby might have thought she was completely loopy.

* * *

"Where-where would she go?" Fish scanned the area around Martha's home. There was no sign of blond hair anywhere.

"I don't know. We'll split up," Crow pointed at each person in turn. "I'll stay with Fish since she doesn't know Satellite as well. Yusei you can go off by yourself. Let us know if you find anything."

* * *

"Now if I were Lise where would I go?" Yusei said to himself, thinking out loud. "I don't think she'd go to the subway tunnels. There's nobody there, and she left the place where we grew up at… so…" His gaze fell on the decimated skyscraper closest to Martha's. "A drop from that could kill a normal person." His dark blue eyes widened. He put on a burst of speed and headed towards the building.

* * *

_"Okay, here I go!" Fish cheered and jumped off the diving board. "Whee!" She landed in the water below with a splash._

_Akiza folded her arms grumpily, clearly the rock-paper-scissors loser._

_"Your turn Akiza!" Lise told her. She was having a ton of fun. More than she'd had in a long time, but that was silly. She had friends and her mom._

_Despite her cross mood, Akiza still shrieked with joy as she went off the board._

_"That was awesome! Your turn Lise!"_

_"Yeah, your turn!" Fish chimed in. They stayed afloat near the diving board's edge._

_Mayoko swam nearby. "Go ahead, sweetie, jump in!"_

_"Join us!"_

_"The water's great!"_

_Lise giggled happily. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"_

* * *

The dragon girl's foot hung off the edge of the skyscraper. "Here I go!" she laughed, and held her hands out in front of her.

"LISE!"

* * *

_"Huh?"_

_Suddenly the water below turned to lava. Akiza and Fish turned into two giant spiders. Mayoko's kind face turned into an evil smile. "Yes, my child, join us! Become one with the darkness!"_

_Eyes wide with fear and shock, Lise struggled to keep her balance. A shove came from behind and she started to fall to her doom._

_"Your mother and I are waiting!" The voice of the familiar shadow taunted._

_The only thing still on the roof were Lise's toes. As she fell, the dragon girl caught a glimpse of her tormentor. He had dark, dark blue and black eyes. His hair was blond, exactly like Lise's. "Like father, like daughter."_

_"NO!"_

* * *

Yusei grabbed Lise's wrist and yanked her back up onto the roof. He pulled her up into his arms and backpedaled away from the edge of the building as fast as he could. He had to put Lise back on her feet she was struggling so much.

"NO!" she screamed and hit him repeatedly in the chest. "Let me go! Get away from me! NO!"

"Ow! OW! Lise stop! Stop it! It's me; it's Yusei!"

Finally Lise opened her eyes and looked around. Her breathing came out in short ragged breaths. She looked around quickly and stared directly at Yusei.

“You almost threw yourself to your death. What happened?”

“I-I don’t…” She rubbed her eyes, but fresh tears kept coming. “Their faces, I saw their faces…”

“Lise? What’re you-“

She rested her forehead weakly on Yusei’s chest. Her shoulders heaved as she cried quietly.

"Hey," Yusei wrapped his arms around her. Lise’s body was like ice under his bare fingers, but he held her close. "It’s okay now. I’ve got you. You're safe."

* * *

Back at the house, Fish and Crow were just about to give up.

Yusei emerged from the shadows, carrying Lise. For the first time, she looked small and breakable in Yusei’s arms.

Fish rubbed her eyes and put on a brave face. "You found her," she sighed, relieved. “Lise, are you okay?”

Lise looked over at Fish, blinked and shook her head slowly. Her eyes were red-rimmed, tired, and haunted.

“I’m gonna take you back to bed, okay?” Fish took her friend’s hand, helped her down out of Yusei’s arms, and back into the house.

“So where’d you find her?” Crow asked after Fish had led Lise out of earshot.

Yusei pointed at the skyscraper. "I found her there, about to throw herself off the top.”

“Holy shit,” Crow breathed. “She wasn’t going to-“

“No, she was having some sort of nightmare vision that led her there. I don’t wanna think about what could’ve happened if I hadn’t been there in time.”

“You think the Dark Signers did this somehow?”

“Definitely,” Yusei’s fists clenched. “It was awful. She’s always been so vibrant, but when she woke up she looked so…so broken. She didn’t even try to stop me from carrying her like she normally would.”

"What does this all mean?" Crow said, a touch of fear in his voice.

"It means the Dark Signers are stronger now more than ever," Fish stated gravely from the doorway. "They're trying to break her down, shatter her soul, and destroy her so much that she won't have any other choice but to join them."

“We can’t let that happen,” Crow stated firmly.

Fish sighed. “I know, which is why I’ve set up some chairs in our room. Lise is asleep, but we’re gonna make sure she stays in bed this time.”


	43. A Friendly Bother Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think it's 43… Anyway, YAY a chapter that I like! Also next chapter! I hope you guys like this one cuz I'm pretty sure I will! XD Don't own 5Ds in the slightest so don't let that stop you from reading this! Hope y'all enjoy! XD)

Lise rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. The whiteness of it stared back at her. She sighed and blew a tired raspberry. Rubbing her eyes she sat up in her bed.

Crow sat with his back to the foot of Fish's bed. The covers spilled out at random; around Fish, in Crow's lap. It was all very sweet, considering.

Looking even more uncomfortable in his sleep, Yusei sat in a chair pressed up against the bedside table. He'd fallen asleep sitting up with his arms crossed.

The dragon girl smiled gratefully at all of them, and sighed. She slid the covers off her bed as quietly as she could. Nobody moved, so she deemed it safe to step out of bed. There was no way she was changing in there with the boys so she gathered her clothes together for the bathroom.

Luckily the door didn't creak when she opened it. Crow and Fish could sleep through little sounds, but Yusei was a light sleeper. It was always a challenge not to wake him. As opposed to herself; Lise had slept through just about everything. She smiled to herself and silently slipped out of the room.

* * *

Angela's swelled head took up the majority of the television screen during her broadcast. Behind her was a group of orange dressed men picking at the rubble surrounding the Arcadia Movement. "We're coming to you live from downtown New Domino City where last night a mysterious force rocked the entire city. Investigators are trying to determine the cause of the blast, and the strange lines they left. Although there were no fatalities, 120 people seem to have simply vanished. There were also scattered reports of strange glowing lights in the sky… Now, with the people demanding answers as to what really happened last night, our eyes have turned to a young woman who was found unconscious in the rubble; apparently the only witness to this disaster…"

* * *

A nice black car pulled up to the front of a hospital. Reporters swamped the man and woman that exited the car.

"Would you care to speculate on the rumor that the government is actually involved?"

"No comment."

"Do you know the victim, Senator?"

"No comment."

"They say she's the infamous duelist known as the Black Rose!" The last reporter called out as the hospital doors closed behind the Senator and his wife.

* * *

Akiza lay supine on a hospital bed. Wires were stuck to her forehead, and machines surrounded her and monitored her status. The heartbeat monitor pulsed rhythmically.

"Doctor, her blood pressure seems to have stabilized and her pulse is strong," the nurse reported. "But she's still not showing any signs of movement."

"Poor Akiza…" Luna said empathetically. She, Jack and her brother stood just outside the psychic's room.

"Hey I just realized something," Leo piped up. "We've got three Signers right here! Four if you count me. That's good, right Jack?"

"Leo, for the umpteenth time, you are not a Signer," Luna repeated halfheartedly. "But you may be on to something. Jack, do you think we were brought together for a reason?"

"Perhaps Luna," Jack replied. "But I think we'll need-"

"Akiza!" Jack was interrupted by a red-haired woman and brown-haired man that had just run in. The woman pressed her hands and nose to the glass separating her from the psychic. "My little girl…"

"Doctor!" the man and woman ran over to the nurse and doctor when they joined the Signers outside Akiza's room. "Will our daughter pull through?"

"Please, she's all we have."

"I think it would be best if we talked inside," the doctor said and lead the two worried parents to Akiza's bed. "It's a complete mystery. Physically speaking she's in perfect health. It's like I told her friends outside: I think she's in this coma because of some sort of emotional trauma…"

"Emotional?"

"I knew it… It's all our fault… We pushed her to this…" the woman sobbed, resting her head on her arms beside Akiza's head. "We should've been better parents! Oh Akiza, mommy's little rose, we're so sorry for how we treated you! Please, wake up!"

"We gotta help," Luna said. "If there's something wrong that the doctor can't fix, maybe we can use our Signer power! Like with telepathy or something. Would that work Jack?"

"If the doc's right and she's got some sort of a broken heart, it's gonna take a lot more than telepathy," Jack replied, thinking out loud. "We need someone that knows the true Akiza. Sayer's gone and vanished so I'm afraid we're out of option. Unless, it's not just one person." Without telling the twins what he had in mind, Jack walked through the door. He stopped by Akiza and her parents. "I'm Jack Atlas, and I think I know a couple people who might be able to help your daughter wake up after all."

"Like who?"

"Please tell us!"

"Fish Ukara and Lise Kururugi."

* * *

Lise sang softly to herself as she flipped a pancake. It was still pretty early and she didn't want to wake anybody up. "Cause no one, no one lives forever. We will be remembered for what we do right now… And baby I'm living louder, and dreaming longer tonight… And baby I'm fighting harder, and loving stronger tonight… Cause we're all just kids who grew up way too fast. Yeah the good die young, but the great will always last. We're growing older, but we're all soldiers tonight…"

"I haven't heard you singing for a long time."

"Dah!" Lise jumped and spun around. "Goddamnit Yusei! I hate it when you do that!” She blushed heavily and punched him in the chest.

"Ow," Yusei smiled slightly and blushed a little. "I like it when you sing. What song exactly?"

"Living Louder by the Cab," Lise answered, turning back to making breakfast.

"I thought I remembered it,” he hesitated. “Are you sure you’re okay after last night?”

Lise avoided his eyes. "I guess. I just can’t believe I was so stupid.”

"It’s okay to miss your mom, Lise,” Yusei said softly.

“Not when something that bad happens.”

“Hey,” Yusei put a hand on Lise’s shoulder. She stared at him in surprise. “You cared about your mom a lot, and we can’t change what happened. I’m just glad you didn’t join her last night.”

“Me too,” Lise whispered. “But now I’m even more worried about the Dark Signers. If they can do that to me then who knows what else they can do.”

“I’m not sure. It does bother me that they went after you. They know exactly who we are and who to attack, but we know almost nothing about them.”

“I know we have to beat them no matter what, and we can if all five Signers are gathered. That’s what we should focus on.”

Yusei chewed on his lip thoughtfully, dropping his gaze. “Yeah…”

Lise’s eyes searched his face. “Still thinking about Kalin?”

“Can I help make breakfast?”

“Yeah, but-“

“Let’s just drop it, okay?”

Lise scowled and continued to push. “No, I won’t. You can’t just ignore it. It won’t go away if you pretend it doesn’t exist.”

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Yusei warned, turning to glare pointedly at her.

She met his glare with one of her own. Their voices rose higher and higher as they argued back and forth, talking over the other.

“Talking usually-I don’t want-did you ask me if I wanted help during the tournament?-that was diff-no it wasn’t! you can’t just split- all I wanted was a nice quiet morning but- oh bullshit you baby!- I’m not a baby-then are you a coward-I am NOT scared!- it’s weak to pretend you’re not afraid-“

“STOP IT!” Yusei shouted, completely losing his temper and patience. “What do you want me to do, Lise? Kalin was our friend! How am I supposed to duel him again? He nearly killed me and you! How am I supposed to get over that?!” He searched Lise’s face for an answer, their noses inches apart.

“I don’t know. That’s something you have to figure out on your own,” she turned back to the pancakes and flipped them. “I’m sorry. I pushed too hard.”

“Let’s just make breakfast,” Yusei said quietly, cracking eggs into a bowl.

Aside from the sounds of cooking, it was quiet. Lise flipped a few more pancakes. Yusei started scrambling eggs in a frying pan.

"Why did you decide to make breakfast?” Yusei asked, breaking the silence.

"I dunno,” Lise shrugged, glad to be talking again. “I just remembered Martha used to made breakfast for us, and I can actually cook breakfast food, so why not?” Lise paused and bit thoughtfully on her lip. "I just feel a lotta nostalgia being back here. We had fun at this place."

"A good memory of the younger years right? That's not the one that means you're gonna hurl right?"

"No, that's nausea!" Lise laughed and socked Yusei in the arm. "Well some of them are good, the rest not so much.”

"Like that time when Martha took us swimming?" Yusei said, smiling shyly.

"If I remember correctly you shoved my head underwater," Lise cocked an eyebrow.

Yusei laughed nervously. "And then you kicked my ass."

"Martha made sure you hadn't killed me first!"

"And THEN you kicked my ass."

"Yep, and Martha was okay with it!"

"Just that one time!"

"Or like that time at dinner-"

"Which time?"

Lise pinked. “When I tackled you.”

"Oh yeah,” Yusei smiled sheepishly. “That was scary.”

“You shoulda seen your face!" Lise laughed at the memory.

"I'm really glad I couldn't. You scared the hell outta me. The only reason I'm alive is cuz Martha pulled you off of me."

"That’s when you guys stopped tormenting me at dinnertime right?"

"Nope, I think that ended when Jack tried his prince routine on you, and he ended up with some choice bruises."

"I felt so terrible after that, but I admit it felt good to finally be left alone."

“Is that what we did? We left you alone?”

“For a while yeah. It was nice to reconnect with you guys when you formed the Enforcers. Although now you have to admit those arm belts were really stupid.”

Yusei chuckled. “Yeah, kind of. I liked training with you most though.”

Lise gave him an ‘are-you-fucking-crazy?’ look. “I thought that was the worst part of it. Kalin didn’t surrender leadership well and it was hard enough to get you all to listen to me.”

“I liked learning the skills, even if I did get hurt in the process. I also learned you’re not just scary, you can be downright terrifying.”

Lise frowned over the sizzling pancakes. “Oh.”

“Uh,” Yusei bit his thumb, sensing he’d said the wrong thing. “I-I meant-“

“No, it’s okay. What girl doesn’t like instilling fear in the hearts of men?” Lise smiled coyly.

“Is that a challenge?” Yusei crossed his arms.

“Not anymore. You gave it away!” She punched his shoulder playfully again.

“Maybe we should make it even?”

“You scare me?” Lise laughed skeptically. “Like that would happen.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Lise blinked, confused. “Right now?”

“Maybe after breakfast,” Yusei said nonchalantly, leaning close.

“GOOD MORNING!” Fish announced her presence loudly, slamming the door open.

“I smell pancakes and eggs!” Crow chimed in with a sing-songie voice.

“What’re you two doing?” Fish narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“M-making breakfast?” Lise and Yusei stammered. Both of them were bright red.

“Right,” Fish rolled her eyes dubiously. "Riiiiiight."

* * *

Blister walked up just as Yusei gunned his newly fixed runner. "Sounded sweet; nice job."

"Thanks… It's uh… almost ready…" the Satellite's eyes darted quickly away. "Any news about what's been going on in New Domino?"

"The whole city's in a state of chaos. The Dark Signers decided to turn ten city blocks into rubble. The only thing left is the Arcadia Movement's headquarters," Blister said, showing the news report on his laptop.

"Think they went after Akiza?"

"Probably, or else they just bought a lot of stock and bulldozers. She's in the hospital. I hacked into her records, and it sounds like she won't wake up."

"A coma," Yusei said quietly.

"You gonna use that Signer mojo to help? Cuz I'm sure she needs a friend right now… Lise and Fish would jump in. I know that much for sure… It's just like after your duel with Kalin…"

"I know you're right, but I couldn't even help myself during that shadow duel. I don't think there's anything I can do, but maybe-"

"Somebody's coming!" Lise shouted as she ran out of the house.

A second after she stopped beside the two boys, the wind picked up. A helicopter was preparing for landing a few feet above.

"Who's that?!"

"I dunno!" Blister said unhelpfully.

"I do…" Lise answered quietly. She’d spotted the copter’s passengers, and turned to go back inside.

"Huh?"

Yusei just shrugged and followed.

* * *

"I'd like to thank you all for taking the time to see me," the Senator began. He, Yusei, Lise, Fish and Crow sat at the table. Martha and Blister stood nearby. "I'm here because I need you to save my daughter, Akiza."

Fish dug into her pancakes with a wary expression. She was eating a ridiculous amount, but she never took her gaze from the Senator's face. Crow sat and ate too. His eyes darted between every person in the room so fast it was a wonder he wasn’t suffering from vertigo. Lise ate slowly and Yusei wasn’t eating much. Lise looked suspicious and mildly curious. While Yusei just wore a familiar emotionless scowl.

"So you're dad, I've heard of you. Not too flattering I'm afraid, Senator," Yusei broke the awkward silence.

"It's interesting to see you again, Hideo and Setsuko Izinski," Lise said coolly.

"I know," Hideo replied darkly. "But I'm trying to make things right! She's in the hospital suffering from some heartbreak that's… my fault. I pushed her away and she joined that Arcadia Movement. With Sayer missing, she's got no one. She doesn't even respond to us, her parents, and who blames her? That's why I'm here."

"Before I let my kids run off again," Martha interfered, setting a cup of tea by the Senator. "How about you tell us the whole story from the beginning?"

"Okay then. I've never been someone you might call 'Father of the Year.' I had an important job. It was my first year as a senator and I had a lot of responsibilities. I guess I forgot what mattered."

* * *

_Hideo's car with his escort drove into the heart of the city via the highway. "Hey, Driver, I need to stop and get something for my little girl's birthday."_

_"I'm afraid not," The Senator's advisor broke it to him. "If you want this Reactor then you gotta pass this funding bill now okay?"_

_"Hold on," Hideo said and reached for his ringing cell phone._

_Akiza's five year old self popped up on the holo-viewer. "Hi Daddy! Tell me when you're coming home; I wanna open my present now! All my friends are here!"_

_"Daddy's working on that sweetie," Hideo told her with a small smile. He hung up and groaned into his phone._

* * *

_He arrived late. Akiza's friends had long gone and it was pitch black outside._

_Setsuko held the door open for her husband. Her pretty face was set in a worried and slightly disappointed expression. "You missed it."_

_"I know."_

_"She waited all night for you," Setsuko lead Hideo to the living room. Akiza lay with her head on the table and fast asleep. The candles had been burned down all the way to their waxy husks. "She didn't wanna eat her cake without her daddy."_

_"Sorry," Hideo said and went to his daughter. He lifted her up and carried her to her room to be put in bed. Tear tracks had dried on Akiza's little face. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He reached into his pocket and set Akiza's present on her bedside table before turning out the light and leaving. "Good night my little rose."_

* * *

_"Yay!" little Akiza exclaimed happily the next morning. She giggled excitedly the whole way downstairs. "Daddy it's perfect," she squealed as she hugged her father. "My very own deck!"_

_"Maybe you'll go pro?!"_

_"I will!" Akiza declared and hugged Hideo again. "Why don't we have a duel right now Daddy?"_

_"I wish I could," the Senator's smile dropped. "But I'm afraid I'm going to be out of town for the next month on a new project. It's called the Ener-D reactor."_

_"Please Senator," the advisor hurried. "We need to leave now."_

_"Okay," he growled at advisor man. He turned back to Akiza and softened his hardness. "He's right. I'm afraid I have to go little rose."_

_"No!" Akiza shook her head angrily. "You promised you'd be here for my birthday! You can't just gimme a deck and run off! That isn't what Daddy's are supposed to do! This isn't fair! Don't ever come back!" the little red haired girl yelled and ran back upstairs, ignoring the calls of her father._

_"I was doing important work, but how do you explain that to a little girl? As the months passed I saw her less and less. I thought I could make up for lost time by dueling whenever we had a chance, which seemed to work well enough. Until one day, Akiza was getting better and better with her new deck. I joked about it at first, but I thought she really might go pro."_

_"My turn Dad, and I play Rose Flame! Which means that you, uh," Little Akiza paused as her Dad's phone rang._

_Hideo answered. "It's me. What? … The reactor? You sure? I'll be right there." The Senator hung up and looked sadly at his daughter. "Oh my sweet little rose, I'm sorry but Daddy has an emergency at work and has to head back. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_"But, our duel!"_

_"Akiza?"_

_"Akiza is gone, father! I play Rose Flame!" the little red haired girl activated her card. Flaming rose petals literally flew right out of the card, slamming into her father, and knocking him into the wall._

_Hearing the commotion, Setsuko rushed in just in time to see Hideo being thrown back and falling to the floor. "Talk to me," she said softly beside her husband._

_"What-what did you do?"_

_"My arm!" Akiza gasped. Red light blossomed into being and vanished just as abruptly. In its place, the light had left a large claw marking on the young girl. "What happened Daddy?! What's wrong with me?!" The little girl pleaded helplessly as she walked closer to her family. "Make it go away, please Daddy! I'm scared! Do something! Help me!"_

_"Don't come any closer!" Hideo shouted fearfully. "How did you do that to me, Akiza?! What's wrong with you, you monster?!"_

_"Don't call her that," Setsuko scolded weakly, but it was too late._

_The little girl stopped. "I-I'm a monster?!" She began to cry, hard and loud._

_"I-I didn't mean that! You just scared me!"_

_It was far too late. Nothing could stop Akiza from crying now._

* * *

"That day the Black Rose was born," Hideo said quietly. "It's all my fault that Akiza, my precious daughter, became the duelist known as the Black Rose. Her psychic powers kept growing stronger. I couldn't even let her around other children."

"Except us," Fish supplied flatly.

Hideo nodded. "Yes, I knew that both of you were like Akiza in some way. I let her play with you because I knew it would be safe. She spent a lot of time with your family, Elizabeth.”

"Lise."

Hideo nodded in acknowledgement. “Mayoko was interesting. She told us immediately she was afraid of the power she knew you possessed. She was afraid you would turn out like her husband.”

Lise immediately stopped eating. She sat back in her chair, completely floored. Her nails dug into the skin of her legs. Yusei laid a calming hand over one of Lise’s under the table.

The Senator continued, unaware of the actions, but Fish and Crow noticed.

“Mayoko told me how your father left before they were married, how she raised you on her own, and that she couldn’t do what we were doing,” he sighed and corrected himself. “She couldn’t do what we did. We didn’t know what to do and ended up pushing Akiza away instead of helping her. Mayoko didn’t do that to you and she tried to tell us we needed to accept Akiza’s abilities, like Mayoko accepted you, but we didn’t understand. Instead I made things worse. I was too afraid of Akiza. I-I didn't know what to do, so I decided to send my precious Akiza away to the only place that would take her; Duel Academy. I thought they'd teach her to control her powers, but there was no controlling Akiza.

"Duel Academy only made her feel more isolated, so one night she decided to run home…"

* * *

 

_Teenage Akiza ran towards her house. She was still wearing her Academy uniform and her own duel disk. The light was on and she pressed her face to the window._

_"It's nice to be home for dinner. This must have taken forever to prepare," Hideo smiled._

_"Well, I did spend all day deciding what take out place to order from," Setsuko joked. She and her husband laughed._

* * *

 

"I don't know how long she stood there watching us, watching us enjoy our lives without her. I'll never forget the look on her face. It was the night I lost my daughter. That night she wanted her family and I didn't have the strength to give her one! Then she got mad."

* * *

_Furious, Akiza threw a card into her duel disk. Every single window and glass fixture, including the chandelier, exploded. Glass rained down and flew everywhere._

_"Come back! I'm sorry, come back!" Hideo yelled after Akiza. She ignored him and kept running away._

* * *

"That was the last time I saw Akiza, until today. I know she joined the Arcadia Movement. And that eased my pain, but I always wondered if she felt vulnerable."

* * *

The present Akiza lay unmoving still at the hospital. She had been having that same flashback… _I just need to feel safe again… Sayer, help me… You were the one who freed me of my fears…_

* * *

_"You wanna test me? Check out a direct attack from my Violet Witch!" Akiza declared. At the Arcadia Movement headquarters, she was dueling. Her monster sent a bright yellow beam out of her staff to attack Sayer._

_The Movement leader groaned. "Not bad, but if you really wanna learn how to master your psychic powers then stop running from the memories hidden in your past! Your family feared you. They were scared, and they tried to send you as far away as possible, didn't they? But now you're here, in your new home. Forget the pain your family and friends caused you. Leave the past behind and look to the future!"_

_"But I'm afraid," Akiza whimpered._

_"I'm glad you're afraid," Sayer kept going. He walked closer and closer, ignoring the pain. "It means you know you're making the right decision. I will always be here for you, I promise. Arcadia and I can be your new family." The attack stopped, but Sayer didn't. "You're not a monster, you're you."_

_"I don't know!"_

_"And you never will unless you open up to your new family," Sayer held Akiza in a tight embrace. "But be mindful of outsiders. For they will try to fill you with false hope and empty promises."_

* * *

"I need you two!" Hideo clenched his fists on the table. "I can't heal her broken heart, but you can."

"We'll do it," Fish grinned and stood up. She cracked her knuckles apprehensively.

"Yeah, let's go!" Lise agreed, getting to her feet as well.

"What about you guys?" Fish turned to the boys.

"I'm gonna stay here," Crow stated. "Martha needs someone to hold down the fort, and I wanna be the first to knock some Dark Signer heads!”

"Sounds like a plan," Fish grinned. She pointed at Yusei. “You can stay here.”

"Well, I am in no shape to go anywhere right now," Yusei said, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"What?!" Lise stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "You're just staying here and hiding in a corner?"

"I never said I was doing that!"

Martha set her jaw and frowned at Yusei. "I can't believe what I'm hearing. You can't just let two girls go into battle by themselves!"

"But we-"

"Even if they can take anyone."

"There we go," Fish grinned.

"Unless you're afraid to duel again?"

Suddenly Yusei's hands were very interesting to him…

"Ah, so it's true," Martha shared a knowing look with Lise. "You're still thinking about that duel with Kalin, right? Well, you can't stay here. Wounds healed, bike repaired, your friends are good to go; what are you waiting for?"

"I um, well see uh…"

Martha crossed over and pinched Yusei's ear as hard as she could. Fish's eyes lit up like an evil doomsday device. Lise tried not to laugh. "Shame on you, Yusei. If you're not gonna help your friends, then why'd I patch you up? If I've taught you one thing Yusei, it's to help your friends. They're waiting for you here, and there. And if everything you've said about these Dark Signers, purple lights, and the end of the world is true, well then you'll need their help. You're sure not gonna get it by sitting in my dining room. I can't imagine how scared you must be, but you have to face that fear."

Yusei's confused look turned to a smile. He nodded.

"Ugh," Lise groaned and crossed her arms. "Of course when she says it you immediately agree, but when I say it you have to challenge it.”

Yusei scowled and rose to his feet. “Maybe if you didn’t yell at me.”

“Well maybe if you actually talked about things,” Lise shot back.

“I told you I didn’t want to talk!”

“You talked just fine to Martha!”

“That’s different!”

“No it’s not!”

“That’s enough you two,” Martha scolded, pinching both their ears. “You have a friend to help.”

“Okay,” Lise whimpered, both she and Yusei massaged their aching ears.

“And maybe when all this is over, you can take that Akiza girl on a date," Martha smiled sneakily, elbowing Yusei pointedly.

"I-I don’t think so,” Yusei said slowly, scratching at the back of his head. He realized whose company he was in and turned to the Senator. “Not that Akiza would be a bad girlfriend or anything! Any guy would be lucky to have her, but I l-like um…somebody else…”

"Oh, so you do like someone?" Martha cocked a curious eyebrow. “And who would this somebody be?”

Fish looked like she wanted to skin Yusei alive. Crow held her back by the hem of her shirt, smiling knowledgably, and putting another pancake into his mouth. Lise’s eyes passed from Martha to Yusei, completely at a loss.

"N-Nobody," Yusei murmured, red in the face.

Blister laughed, his first words of the entire conversation. "He's already got a girlfriend: his runner!"

* * *

Luna turned to see Yusei, Lise and Fish walking down the hallway.

"Yusei!" Leo greeted.

"Lise! I knew you would all show up!" Luna waved.

"Fish, was it?" Jack said half-heartedly.

"Yes," the Oracle replied. Her voice had taken on a slippery quality. "Lise, I have found my victim.”

"Oh God, can it wait?” Lise sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" Jack was totally confused.

"I'll explain later," Fish grinned evilly.

"Wait, no, you're not important!" Lise remembered.

"Feelings!" Jack reminded her.

"Yeah, whatever," Fish waved away Jack's feelings like they were specks of dust in her breathing air. "Let's go save a friend."

Hideo opened the door. Everyone filed inside. The doctors and nurses had left.

"Hi Akiza," Lise said softly. She stopped on one side of the redhead's bed.

"I guess we're being superheroes today," Fish smiled on the other side of the bed.

"Ready?"

"Born ready," Fish gave the thumbs up.

"Okay, I hope this works. Here goes."

Lise took a deep breath and touched Akiza's hand. _Please work!_

Fish did the same. Immediately her hair stood on end, and when she opened her eyes they glowed ocean blue. Blue light filled the room.

Red light quickly joined the blue, turning the room purple. Lise sighed with relief, and her eyes glowed bright red. Her dragon markings quickly followed. Akiza's mark shone too, adding to the intense light.

All of a sudden the light stopped. The psychic's eyes fluttered open.

"We did it," Fish breathed.

"Hi Akiza," Lise repeated, much more cheerfully this time.

"E-K? Fish? What happened to me?"

"Akiza!" Hideo blurted.

"Huh?" the red-haired girl whirled to face her parents. "What're they doing here?!" Her confusion had turned to anger. "In case you didn't know, I've got a new family. Sayer's all I need now!" Her eyes widened as she recollected the past events. "I remember! He fell, didn't he? Into that glow, but he was all, all I had left. He was more a father to me then you ever were! This is all your fault!" She yelled at her parents.

"Just listen, okay Akiza?" Lise said soothingly.

"Stay out of this, E-K!" Akiza snapped, standing up. "That stranger over there ruined my life! Where am I supposed to go now? There’s nothing left for me but a home in ruins and another father that's missing. If you're trying to erase the past, don't bother! I have already forgot about them!" She shoved Lise away, grabbed her duel disk and jumped back a safe distance. "And now I think I'll erase you from my memories again!"

"Don't do this!" The Senator pleaded.

His words went in one ear and out the other. Akiza put her duel disk on.

"Please Akiza, we just wanna help!" Fish said.

"We're your friends!" Lise added.

"Friends?" Akiza scoffed. "You mean like the Signers? From the moment I met you two my life has been a complete hell! That thing on my arm did it, and it's your fault!" She pointed at Lise.

"What? How the hell is it my fault?”

"You have all of them don't you? You must have given it to me when we were kids! Take it back! I don't want it! You all wanna destroy my life! Well I won't let that happen!" The redhead activated a card, sending wind everywhere. The twins were blown back, while everyone else did their best to stand their ground.

"Akiza!" Hideo cried.

"It looks like we don't have a choice," Fish sighed. "Lise, you’re on."

Lise nodded. She pulled out her duel disk and tossed her backpack aside. "I'm ready for anything you can dish out, Akiza," she activated her disk.

"Are you sure about this?" Yusei put a hand to Lise's shoulder. "You're already hurt."

"I'm sure. Akiza's my friend too. And I'm gonna prove it to her," Lise's face was set in determination.

"Okay, be careful," Yusei said, he hesitated, squeezed her shoulder and stepped back.

"A duel? Perfect; now I'll get rid of you once and for all!" Akiza glared pointedly at her would be friends.

Lise took a deep breath.

"Let's duel!"

_Lise: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

"And I'll be going first," Akiza decided. "I summon my monster Evil Thorn!"

A little whip-like plant grew on the field. It had a flower at one end and a spiked bomb on the other.

_(Evil Thorn: Atk: 100 Def: 0000)_

"And I think I'll activate its special ability; if I sacrifice it right away, you end up taking 300 points of damage! I can't attack on my first turn so it seems like a good trade off. This might sting a little," Akiza warned.

Her monster's spiked bomb exploded, sending spikes straight for Lise. She narrowed her eyes and blocked the spikes with her duel disk. The spikes made less of an impact, but Lise’s shoes skidded backwards across the floor.

_Lise: 3700_

_Akiza: 4000_

"I haven't finished though! As soon as I sacrifice one Evil Thorn, two take its place!"

"But her Thorns don't have their special abilities," Jack observed.

"Thank goodness," Luna said.

"Yeah, but if Lise is trying to help by winning, she's gotta do better," Leo complained.

"And now I'll activate a spell card," Akiza continued. "It's called Closed Plant Gate. I can use it whenever there are two plant monsters on my field. This spell is used to create a living wall that nothing can penetrate. That means no attacks for you next round. Your turn, have fun."

"That's half the game, isn't it?" Lise commented dryly. She drew her card. "I summon Flame Alchemy Carrier in defense mode!"

_(Flame Alchemy Carrier: Atk: 600 Def: 1800)_

The Alchemy Carrier was a blond woman with red eyes. She was dressed in a red dress that showed her back, and the magic fire symbols carved into it.

"That's okay, but she can't even attack!" Leo griped. "Lise can't just play defense the whole time."

"I think I'll end with two facedowns. Your move Akiza."

"Is that the best you can do?" the psychic mocked. "Well, it won't help against this! I summon Twilight Rose Knight! Now I get to summon another plant type monster from my hand as long as it's level four or below, and I choose Dark Verger!"

"I take it this duel comes without any returns, refunds, or exchanges,” Lise joked awkwardly.

"You catch on quick, but joking won’t get you anywhere because Twilight Rose Knight tunes up all four of my monsters to you know who…" Akiza promised grimly. "I know you think by dueling me you'll find the good Akiza you knew when we were little! But she left the moment Sayer and Arcadia were lost! I'm the Black Rose, and I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

An even stronger wind current picked up, blowing everyone back a few yards.

"This duel isn't about winning or losing anymore. It's gonna come down to who actually survives!" Jack shouted over the wind.

Akiza wasn't even done. "And now I activate the equip spell Thorn of Malice! This gives my dragon a little power boost!" Black Rose Dragon roared as its attack rose to 3000.

"Please don't," the psychic's father pleaded.

"Don't try to tell me what to do! You treated me like a monster, so now I'll behave like one! That's who I am!"

"That's a lie!" Lise shouted back at her.

"It's a little late for you to try and help me, Lise. I thought you and Fish really cared about me! I thought your Mom did too, but it was all a lie! I'll never duel for you no matter what!"


	44. A Friendly Bother Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (YES! I love this chapter! Now there will be some revealings… well, not really, but there are hints… Of some sort… Anyway, I just hope y'all like it! Leave a review please! I only got one for the last chapter and it made me sad! Remember; reviews are love! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Whoohoo! XD)

_Lise: 3700_

_Akiza: 4000_

"You're gonna regret interfering in my life, E-K, because once I remove my Evil Thorn from play, my dragon's special ability reduces the power of your Alchemy Carrier and forces it into attack mode! Go Black Rose Gale!"

Lise's expression didn't change as Black Rose's thorny vines ensnared her monster. Flame Alchemy Carrier's attack and defense points dropped to zero.

"And now that Flame Alchemy Carrier is helpless, Black Rose Dragon attack!"

"I play my facedown trap The Fire Within! This trap makes all my battle damage this turn go to zero as long as I send one card on my field to the graveyard. I choose my other facedown card," Lise countered.

"So what?! There's still gonna be an attack!"

"What's the point in that? We both know Thorn of Malice doesn't allow you to destroy a monster in battle, and my monster has no attack points."

"Doesn’t matter! Black Rose Dragon attack!" Akiza didn't care. Black Rose Dragon slashed at Lise's monster. "You may have spared your monster, but now Thorn of Malice really kicks in."

Flame Alchemy Carrier's defense points dropped down to 1200.

"Uh oh," Leo whimpered.

"This doesn't look good," Luna observed.

"I end my turn," the redhead said. "Don't think I'm gonna make this quick for old times' sake, E-K. I'm going to enjoy watching you squirm."

"But Akiza!” Lise persisted.

"Don't bother, E-K," Akiza scowled stubbornly, spitting out Lise’s old nickname like it was venom. "Stop trying to reach me. I get it; you want to save me. But you can't, no one can, not now. Only one person really got me, really tried to help me. Only one person understood what it was like to be me. Dad doesn't, Mayoko didn't, Fish doesn't, you don't, just Sayer, and he's," Akiza clenched her fist at the unwelcome memory. Lise did too, but her whole body shook with silent rage. "With him missing, there's no place left that I can call home. It's just me, and I don't feel like talking about it!"

"Don't you know how lucky you are? Your family is here, and they're trying! That's more than my dad EVER did! That's more than Fish's parents ever did! They want to try again! They're your family! They want to try to be your family and your home!" Lise shouted back at her friend.

"So you're saying I should go home and play house with those people over there? The ones who sent me away cuz they thought I was a monster?! I don't think so!" The psychic ripped the metal coil out of her hair and tossed it to the ground. "My real family is gone! There is nowhere left for me!" A huge wind current picked up, broken glass and shattered equipment flew in all directions.

"Akiza!" Hideo called out to his daughter.

Lise looked back at all her friends. She winced when pieces of shrapnel cut across her face. She didn't have to put her finger to the cuts to know she was bleeding. _This is really bad! She just keeps getting more and more pissed off! With all that power going haywire, there's no guarantee she and the others will be safe, but there’s no going back now._ "All righty then, it's my move!" Lise quipped _. Dammit, I don't have what I need yet! Oh well, here goes nothing. "_ I play the spell Putting Out The Fire! By destroying my Flame Alchemy Carrier, and paying 1000 lifepoints, I can draw two additional cards from my deck!"

_Lise: 2700_

_Akiza: 4000_

* * *

 

"What's she doing?" Leo asked. "Is she trying to lose?!"

"No, she wouldn't lose on purpose," Luna assured him. "I think she's trying to get to a certain card."

"Let's hope she got it," Fish murmured. "I don't really feel like getting my ass kicked today."

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"I mean, I trust Lise to win this and all, but if for some reason she doesn't, someone's gonna have to step in. And we all know that someone's gonna be me."

"I could do it," Yusei offered.

"Can it, Crabhair," Fish retorted. "You'd probably just make things worse."

* * *

 

"Now I place two cards facedown and end my turn!" Lise ended. _I just hope I made the right play._

"So that's all? You gave up your defense and a card just for two more? You've lost your edge!" Akiza taunted. "Go, Black Rose Dragon! Finish this!" The psychic grinned wickedly as her monster went in for an attack.

Lise didn't move, but she curled her lip distastefully. _This is gonna hurt!_ Black Rose's vines shot straight for her.

"Play something!" Yusei shouted worriedly, racing for Lise.

He didn't get there in time. Black Rose Dragon's vine smashed into Lise, and she groaned loudly from the pain. She was thrown backward, bounced once, and she didn't move.

Akiza laughed. "That was easy. I thought you'd at least send someone who could actually beat… me…" she trailed off as she watched Lise stand up. "But-but-I beat you! I won! How did you? Why didn't you lose any lifepoints?!"

_Lise: 2700_

_Akiza: 4000_

Lise brushed herself off and took her time to catch her breath. That attack had completely knocked the wind out of her, but she was smiling. "Ever heard of the expression the duel monster's card is faster than the eye?"

From across the room, the duelists faintly heard Fish yell, "Not a real saying!"

"When Black Rose Dragon was attacking, I played Supernova. This trap gives me an extra 3000 lifepoints because that's how much attack points your attacking monster had."

"What!"

"And it has another special ability! After the attack, I can then special summon a monster from my deck or extra deck with attack points equal to or below that of the monster that just attacked! And I'll bet you can guess what happens next!" Lise threw up her right arm. Red light washed over her and her hair flew in every direction. "I synchro summon… Crimson Starburst Dragon!"

The dragon girl's ace monster took to the field. 

* * *

 

"Good move, but Akiza's dragon has more attack points than Starburst, so if they duke it out, Starburst won't survive and neither will Lise," Leo said gravely.

* * *

 

"Your move, Akiza," Lise finished.

"So that's it?" Akiza smirked. "Are you counting on your stupid dragon to protect your friends? Ha! Don’t fool yourself! You can’t protect them, and you certainly can’t protect yourself!”

“Don’t bet on anything yet, Akiza. We both have uncontrollable powers, so if you wanna bring a storm I suggest you be ready for a double cyclone,” Lise narrowed her eyes, and the air seemed to grow heavier around her.

Again, Fish could be heard: "God dammit, Yusei, your lame one-liners are rubbing off on her!" Again, she was completely ignored.

"An empty threat," Akiza growled. "Do you _want_ to go down with the dragon? Starburst is gonna suffer for nothing! But maybe that's what you want, and if that's the case I'll be more than happy to be of service. Starting right now!" Akiza declared as she drew her card. "Go forth, my mighty beast! Slice away at Crimson Starburst Dragon!"

At her command, Akiza's dragon carved nasty cuts into Starburst with its sharp vines. The biggest vine came at Lise and hit her square in the jaw. She grunted and cringed.

_Lise: 2200_

_Akiza: 4000_

"Luckily for your dragon, Thorn of Malice prevents me from destroying it, so I get to dish out a world of hurt over and over and over again." The redheaded girl continued to glare at everyone as her beast's vines went in to attack Yusei, Fish and the others.

“NO!” Lise whirled, extending her hand instinctively. Black Rose Dragon’s vines slammed into red shields of energy. Lise looked down at her glowing arm and hand in surprise. _I was able to summon and control the energy! Maybe I_ am _improving._

Akiza glowered angrily. “That’s a new trick.”

Lise turned back to her friend, scowling. Her arm crackled with red electricity as she lowered it.

“But it won’t be enough to save anyone in this room!”

"Akiza, there's no need for this! Please stop! Let's talk this out!" the senator pleaded.

"Not a chance, Dad," Akiza spat back.

"Well, then, I guess I'm up!" Lise drew her next card. "I play my spell Yin Yang Of The First Fire! This card allows me to halve your monster's attack points, but it can't be destroyed in battle! I also get a little bonus: my monster gains 500 attack points. That means you're down to 1500 while mine has 2400! The effect wears off after this turn, but I think it's worth it!

“Now go Crimson Starburst Dragon! Burn up her lifepoints: Blazing Inferno!"

Starburst reared its head and shot a blast of red fire across Akiza and her dragon. The psychic didn't even look phased as her lifepoints dropped.

_Lise: 2200_

_Akiza: 3100_

"Wow," Akiza said sarcastically. "That was so terrifying."

"Very funny, Akiza, but you should really leave the sarcasm to me and Fish." Lise smiled, but it was tiny and vanished quickly. "I'll end my turn with two facedowns."

"This should be fun!" Akiza decreed, beginning her next turn. "Black Rose Dragon, attack her fragile fiend once again!"

Lise exclaimed in agony as the vines thrashed her and her dragon around again. She brought her face up to her lip, removing the excess blood flowing down her chin.

_Lise: 1100_

_Akiza: 3100_

"This is just pathetic," Akiza sneered at Lise as Starburst's attack points lowered to 1300. "You should release your dragon to put it out of its misery. Like you, it's only going to become weaker and weaker from all the lies it's burdened with."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"You lied to me!" Akiza yelled at her. "You, Fish, and Mayoko lied to me! I actually thought you cared about me! I was happy because I wasn't alone! And then you all ditched me!"

"No, that's not what happened! I-"

"Yes it is!" Akiza interrupted. "The summer before Fish turned seven, after you and I _were_ seven. I never heard anything from you again! You abandoned me and lied to me! You said we would be together forever! That was a lie!"

"Akiza, I'm sorry!" Lise shouted back the redhead. "I never meant to abandon you! That wasn't what happened! If you would just listen to me!"

"I'm done listening to you! You and especially my parents! None of you care about me! You're just here to send me away again!"

"Really Akiza? Think about it! If your Dad is trying to send you away, he’s doing a pretty crappy job! He recruited two ten-year-olds and four teenagers to ship you off? _And_ we're all your friends? That doesn't even make sense!" Lise pointed out.

"I thought I told you I wasn't listening anymore?" Akiza glared more forcefully. A small wind picked up around her. "You don't care about me! Nobody understands! You don't understand the pain I'm going through, and you don't understand me at all!"

"Akiza, SHUT UP!" Lise screamed at her. Her body glowed red with anger and power.

The whole room went silent. Nobody moved.

"I don't care if you tell me how much it hurts," Lise began. She was furious, but doing her best to keep her rage in check. Her hair blew in self-created wind. "But you are NOT going to stand there and tell me I don't understand! You wanna know the reason I disappeared ten years ago? My mom died! I was lost and alone and I didn't know what to do! I was seven, for God's sake! I went to Satellite and I found a home there! And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left you alone for so long! I’m sorry!” Lise rubbed at her eye, smearing a tear.

"Mayoko… Mayoko is dead?" Akiza's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, for a long time now," Lise choked out.

Akiza shook her head. "I'm so sorry..." Suddenly, her expression hardened. "No, I'm not! This changes nothing! For all I know you could be lying to me!

"I place one card facedown. Your move, E-K."

"Here I go!" Lise quipped. _Dammit! I can't do anything useful yet!_ "I set two cards facedown and end my turn!"

"So that's it, huh? After that huge speech that's all you got? What's the matter? Giving up on me already? Like everyone else?!"

"Not even close. I promise I won't give up on you.” She pulled her tank top up to just underneath her chest. One ugly white scar stretched across Lise’s abdomen just above her belly button.

"Where...how did you get that?" Akiza breathed, surprised.

“From being stupid and protecting my friends, but that’s a story for another day,” Lise responded nonchalantly, letting the hem of her tank top fall back into place. “Still, it’s proof I care. I won’t give up on you, and neither will anyone in this room!”

Akiza sighed. "You're only saying all this stuff to make me stop. I know what you're trying to do. I'll say I'm sorry, everyone'll hug, and then you'll just ship me off somewhere! Well, it's not gonna work!" She drew her card aggressively. "Black Rose Dragon, cripple her decrepit creature! Attack!" Once again, Black Rose's vines raced towards Lise. "I fell for this 'We're here for you' bit once, right before my dad sent me away. Remember, dad? Right before you shipped me off. You told me that you cared about me. Well, now ‘Lise’ is gonna pay for your mistake!"

"I activate Fire Shield! This trap makes all battle damage zero!" Lise countered. An ovular shield decorated in an intricate pattern of flames stopped the vines' attack. "Next on the agenda, I get to draw one card from my deck."

"Akiza," Hideo attempted. "I… I wasn't as good a father as I-"

"Save it. It's all too little too late," Akiza turned away from her father.

"I admit it. I was scared of your power. I was scared of _you_."

"Huh?"

"I didn't understand your...your abilities. You just...you really frightened me."

"I know all of this," Akiza still wouldn't look up. "That's why you decided to get rid of me. You were scared, scared of your little girl."

"That's right. You had powers I couldn't comprehend and that terrified me," Hideo confessed. "But that's not the only reason. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to deal with you. Having you around made me feel powerless, like a failure. What I'm saying is-"

"So wait a minute," Akiza intervened. "This is about you now?"

"Yes, it's about me letting you down. I never stopped caring about you Akiza, neither did your mother. You'll always be our little girl."

"Stop! Just stop talking Dad! No way am I falling for this!" she grit her teeth angrily.

"Akiza!” Lise shouted.

But she ignored both of them. "Due to Thorn of Malice's power, you're beloved Crimson Starburst Dragon loses 600 more attack points!"

Starburst roared painfully as its attack points dropped to 700.

"Now from my hand I activate the Wonder Clover spell. By removing one level four monster from my hand and sending it to the graveyard, I can give one of my monsters the power to attack twice!"

"Akiza, please stop this!" Hideo begged.

"Go, Black Rose Dragon, attack Starburst one more time! And this time, if my Dad gets in the way, then take him out too!" Akiza roared.

"I play the Gift of Fireheart trap card! I get to halve my lifepoints and avoid the effect of this attack," Lise responded, neutralizing the attack's power.

_Lise: 550_

_Akiza: 3100_

Starburst's attack points dropped to 100.

"It's so weak now," Luna observed.

Both Starburst and Lise looked like they’d been through the ringer. Starburst was covered in cuts and bruises while Lise’s tattered tank top and jeans reflected her wounds. Both dragon and girl breathed heavily.

"Next I reveal my trap card Doom Petal Countdown! I can channel this card's incredible power by removing one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play. Then I can use that power to slam you with 300 points of direct damage!" Out of Akiza's card flew a huge array of purple rose petals.

"I'd suggest moving!" Lise advised as the attack came at the three of them head on. Nobody listened though as the petals tore into their clothes and skin.

_Lise: 250_

_Akiza: 3100_

"All I have to do is remove one more plant-type monster from play on my next turn, and you're finished, E-K," Akiza promised. "Make the most of your next move, cuz it'll be your last!"

The dragon girl clenched her teeth as the petals and wind continued to swirl everywhere. _This is even worse than before. With no control there's no telling what she can do. I have to do something!_

"Akiza," Hideo said softly and started to limp over to his daughter.

"Darling, no!" His wife called out to him. He ignored Setsuko.

"My little girl. Please give us a second chance. Come home to us, Akiza. Come home to- argh…" the Senator winced from the pain.

"Stay back," Akiza warned solemnly. "I'm not kidding!"

"Move, sir, you're gonna get hurt!" Yusei called out to him. He stayed near Lise, trying to shield her as much as possible.

"I don't care! I don't care if she hurts me! After all, when she was hurting I turned my back on her! When she needed me I turned away! I won't turn away from her again!"

"That all sounds really sweet, but you don't mean it…" Akiza said sadly.

"He does!" Lise told her.

“Huh?” Akiza raised her head.

"Just look at him, Akiza! Your dad is trying to reach you. That’s more than Fish’s family ever did for her, and it’s more than my dad did for me. You’re really lucky, Akiza. Your family is alive, and they’re here. You have a real family.”

"A real family?" Akiza repeated softly. She stared at her dad, her mom. "No I…uh un…" Akiza shook her head dubiously.

"I've proven that I'm your friend, and your family wants to prove that they can be there for you! Now all that's left is to win this duel, and you can't stop me!" Lise declared and drew her card. "All right, now we’re talking! I equip my dragon with the Dragon's Mark spell card! Then I play the spell Combustion Arrow!"

"Uh oh!"

"I take it you know what happens next! By destroying Starburst's equip spell I can destroy every single spell and trap card on your field!” Lise grinned and extended her hand. An arrow burning white hot emerged from her card and aimed. Lise snapped her fingers and the arrow slammed through each one of Akiza's spell and traps like they were targets.

"My Thorn of Malice!"

"Is history! So now our dragon's attack points return to normal!"

"No way!"

"Hell yeah! Time for some action! Crimson Starburst Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon with Blazing Inferno!"

Finally, Akiza's beast went down, to the graveyard, in a huge burst of conflagration.

_Lise: 250_

_Akiza: 3000_

"From my hand I activate the effect of Hedge Guard," Akiza thwarted the big finish. "By sending this card to the graveyard, I can protect one monster from being destroyed as long as it halves its attack points. Nice try E-K, but you had your chance! It's time I end this charade once and for all! You don't care about me, and neither does my father! Sayer's the only one who ever understood me, and now he's vanished from my life just like everyone else has!"

"Akiza," Hideo called out to her.

"Dad don't… Get back! I can't stop it! My powers won't listen to me!"

Everything was going haywire. Hospital equipment was tossed amongst the petals in the huge wind storm. Hideo's cry of agony filled the whole room.

"Stop it! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Akiza exclaimed as a huge monitor flew at her father. "Daddy! No!" She reached forward, clenching her fist.

Suddenly everything stopped. The monitor that had been threatening Hideo fell to the floor. The wind died down and the purple petals vanished.

"I did it…" the psychic was wide eyed. "I was able to control my power…"

"Akiza…" the Senator said weakly before falling to his knees.

"Daddy!" Akiza whispered, crouching down beside him.

"I'm sorry…"

Akiza took a deep breath and faced her old friend. Lise hadn’t moved. She waited hopefully for the okay. "Lise, finish it. I don't wanna fight anymore…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, this is only because you asked for it, Akiza," Lise smiled widely, relieved and joyful. "Now if Starburst can't destroy your dragon in battle, Ember Inferno doubles its attack points and gives it the ability to attack again!" Crimson Starburst paused before attacking. Its points had soared up to 5000.

The psychic stood up with her Dad. She nodded.

"Crimson Starburst Dragon attack! End this duel now!" Starburst shot flames straight through Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose turned to yellow chips and was sent packing to the graveyard.

_Lise: 250_

_Akiza: 0000_

Finally happy, Akiza sighed and hugged her father. The effect of the attack washed over her, temporarily knocking her out.

"Akiza, please wake up…"

Slowly she opened her eyes. "Daddy? I missed you…"

"I'm so sorry, Akiza," Hideo apologized, crying softly, and holding his daughter tightly. "I should've never been afraid of you. I should've realized that you were just as frightened. I should've held you and comforted you, but I didn't. Let me start making up for that right now."

"Thank you Dad, but…” She pulled back out of her father’s embrace. “You sure you want me home? I mean...after all I've done..."

"Water under the bridge, my friend," Fish said, mock-saluting, "if I do say so myself. Right, Mr. Senator Man?"

Hideo nodded vehemently. 

"Do you still not wanna join up with the rest of the Signers? We could really use your help," Lise offered.

"No, if you’re in, then so am I,” she held her dad's hand. "If that's okay?"

"Of course…"

Setsuko broke down in happy tears.

"See, Akiza?" Luna said. "We're all bound by our marks!"

"It's true," Yusei agreed, exposing his mark. "These marks connect us, all of us. So like it or not, we share a destiny.”

"Laaaaaaaaame," Fish sang.

"You wouldn't happen to have duct tape in your backpack, would you?" Yusei whispered to Lise.

"Sadly, no," she said quietly back.

"I'm sorry about Mayoko," Akiza whispered. Lise offered a small smile. "I'm sorry about everything. I've been nothing but trouble..."

Lise bonked Akiza lightly on the head. "Okay, that's enough apologizing. We already forgave you."

"So now that we're all friends again," Fish said, "I have _sooo_ much to tell you, Akiza! Guess what guess what guess what?"

Akiza giggled. "What?"

Fish's grin widened. "I've found my new Victim!" With a flourish, Fish gestured to Jack.

"Victim?" he asked, confused.

"I feel so bad for you," Akiza deadpanned.

"It was nice knowing you, Jack!" Lise waved at him.

"Wait, what? Victim? What's she talking about?!" Jack panicked.

The three teenage girls just laughed.

"I admit I missed all this. My old friends and the chance to make new ones…"

"Wait a minute! I have something for you," Lise recalled. She put out a hand. “Hopefully this works…” An energy orb surrounded her backpack, carrying it much more quickly over to its owner. "Yes, I am getting better at this! Anyway, I saved this and I thought you might like to see it.” She pulled out a small folder and took a photo out of it. “I want you to have it."

Akiza's eyes widened. "I can't take this! It's the picture your mom took of all three of us!"

"Yes, you can. I have others."

"Okay…"

"Hey, that was just after my sixth birthday!" Fish exclaimed when Akiza showed everyone the photo. She was on the right, Lise was in the middle, and Fish was on the left doing a peace sign behind Lise’s head. The three girls were close and smiling widely for the camera.

"You were little," Leo observed.

"Leo, they were six," Luna reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

"Cute,” Yusei blurted, and blushed wildly when eight heads whipped around to stare at him. "I… I uh… forget what I just said…"

Fish grinned slyly. "Were you referring to all of us, or just one person?"

Akiza smirked in the same way. She knew Fish and Lise well enough to catch on quickly. “Oh, he _so_ meant Lise.”

Yusei opened his mouth and closed it. He decided silence was his best strategy at the present moment.

Lise’s fingers had frozen over the photograph in her friend’s hands. Her ears and cheeks turned red and she brushed her hair behind her ears to hide the flush of color.

“You’re still so cute when you’re embarrassed,” Akiza teased. She wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

“Why don’t we get out of the warzone then,” Fish suggested, corralling the others out of the hospital rooms.

“Great idea,” Lise agreed.

Hideo squeezed his daughter’s hand. “We’d like to catch up before learning anything else about these Dark Signers. If that’s okay?”

Akiza smiled and stood with her father. “It is.” Setsuko happily intercepted on their way to the door.

Meena poked her head in. “Oh, what happened in here? Well, never mind that for now. I came by to tell you the Director has footage of the Arcadia Movement. He thought you would like to see it.”

“Yes, yes we would!” Fish piped up. She smiled mischievously and followed Meena out.

Akiza had frozen in place, but she responded after she dug the frog out of her throat. “I-I’ll meet you there.”

Fish waved over her shoulder in acknowledgement. The twins and Jack followed her out.

“I guess that’s that,” Lise said, rising from her kneeling position and groaning. “Ow…too fast.”

"Something wrong?" Yusei bent down and helped her up.

“I think my adrenaline rush wore off. Now I’m really feeling every bruise and scratch I just got.”

“I can take care of those,” Yusei smiled and reached for Lise’s backpack. “You did pack your first-aid gear right?”

“Only cuz you said I’d need it,” Lise joked, holding Yusei’s hand tightly for fear she would topple over without the extra support.

“Oh, so you listened to me for once.”

“This time I figured it would help to listen instead of ignore you. You can’t go wrong with a first-aid kit.”

“Duly noted,” Yusei said, putting Lise’s backpack over one shoulder.

“I just hope we finally figure out what’s going on now that all the Signers are together,” Lise said, her voice soft, and her gaze on her marked palm.

Yusei laced his fingers between Lise's again. "Well, whatever happens, you won't go through it alone."

She blushed a little and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Yusei froze, slowly processing as Lise started for the door. He touched his cheek where she had kissed him. _  
_

“Hey, I thought you were gonna patch me up?”

“What? Oh, yeah! Sorry!” Yusei shook himself out of his daze and followed Lise out. “I’m just...glad you’re doing better.”


	45. The Binding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm going as fast as I can cuz I wanna finish before school starts! When I say finish, I mean finish a buncha important chapters… So yeah… You know the shpeel; don't own 5Ds, own OCs'. Blah, blah, blah… Anyway, PLEASE leave a review! Reviews are love for writers! I enjoy every little one! Thank you so much! Hey, does anybody actually read this part? Just curious… ^^; So ENJOY! XD)

A small boy on a monitor protested plainly as wires and machines tapped into his abilities. He played a card on his duel disk and destroyed a small cement pillar in front of him with a fireball. Next up, he was surrounded by electrical currents.

Akiza turned away from the images on the screen. Fish stood nearby for moral support.

"Don't worry," Meena spoke up. "He isn't in any pain. The child is actually creating that force field with his telekinetic abilities. We found his file in the Arcadia building. Apparently Sayer was a master manipulator who had taken duelists with powers like yours, and depending on their strength, they would either stay or disappear."

 _Could it be true?_ Akiza grit her teeth. This was hard to take. _Was Sayer really doing that to people? Was Misty telling the truth? If he was recruited, that means Misty's brother could be one of the one's that vanished!_

"I'm sorry Akiza," Meena apologized and stepped forward. She showed the psychic a file log of all of Arcadia's members and targets. "I know this has to come as a shock after everything you've been through, but it looks like Sayer was one of the bad guys. The true purpose of his Arcadia Movement was to create an army of psychic duelists he could use to try and take over the world. You were just another soldier that he was training for the battlefield to fight. It's all here. He was using you." The screen's display depicted Akiza as only a number, powers, power level, and behavioral tendencies.

Shocked and hurt, the redhead dashed away.

Meena shouted after her. "You can't run away from this, Akiza, we need your help! You have the mark of the dragon and we need you to beat the Dark Signers!"

"I'll talk to her," Fish said and stepped towards Meena. "But first, can I see that for a sec?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

Akiza ran in on Yusei bandaging Lise up, again.

“For God’s sake, Lise, you’re like a never ending train wreck,” Yusei grumbled, but he was smiling.

“Then let Fish fix the train wreck. She has a bit more finesse than you,” Lise held up her heavily bandaged left wrist.

“Or maybe you should learn how to do this yourself,” Yusei raised an eyebrow and dabbed at Lise’s right arm.

“Ow!” Lise scowled and kicked Yusei under the table. “You promised you’d warn me when you used the alcohol!”

“Sorry,” Yusei grunted, and switched to water.

“Besides, I know how to do this stuff. You’re the one who insists on doing it every time.”

“This is the last one,” Yusei promised, pressing his thumb to the cut on Lise’s cheek. Both their faces gained color. “It’s pretty deep.”

“Sorry about that,” Akiza saw her moment and broke in. She grabbed a chair and seated herself.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Lise assured her as Yusei finished up in silence. “But are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“Yeah, about that,” Akiza related what Meena had recently revealed to her. She lowered her head when Lise looked livid. "I… I can't be mad at Sayer, Lise. He offered me a home when no one else would take me in. So he used me; I guess I used him so I could feel safe. Now he's vanished, and despite what he's done, I'm sad…"

Lise sighed. "You know, I don't understand that, but I can respect it. He gave you what you needed when you needed it most.” She smiled. "And as your friend I'll always be here for you if you need it."

Akiza smiled warmly as well. "Thanks.”

“There,” Yusei said with finality, spreading a fresh bandage on Lise’s cheek. “All patched up.” He shoved the first aid kit back into Lise’s backpack.

“At this point I feel more mummy than human,” Lise joked. Yuseis smiled toothily and Akiza giggled kindly.

"Hey guys! Guess what I found!" Fish yelled as she ran up to them with Meena’s holo-device cradled in the crook of her arm.

"Fish, I don't really wanna see what-" the psychic began.

"No, no, I was curious about other files," Fish dragged another chair over. “Apparently Sayer kept a very detailed list. He has multiple photos and videos of every person as well as stats. I’m in here, Lise is in here, even Luna has a file!”

“Seriously?” Yusei’s eyes widened.

"It's all right here!" Fish beamed. "My file says I'm volatile, obnoxious, and prone to sarcasm!"

"Um, I don't think that's a good thing."

"That is a matter of opinion," Fish pointed out. She continued speaking while Yusei scanned through the files.

"Lise, were you actually in the Arcadia Movement?” Yusei asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, for a week. My mom pulled me out when I told her they were mostly doing tests. She died shortly afterwards. I’ve always believed there’s a connection there.”

"I decided to check it out around the age of ten,” Fish added. "I wasn't happy with it so I flooded the place. For some reason, they kicked me out. Can't imagine why. Might've been the sharks." She grinned, pleased with herself.

"Oh…"

“What?” Lise stood and leaned over Yusei’s shoulder.

“They have pictures of you when you were little, but none from the present. In the stats they said your location was unknown, so that explains that. All three of you have estimated power levels exceeding 80 out of 100, and ‘top priority’ written on your files. Sayer really wanted the three of you.”

“Well, yeah,” Fish shrugged. “Imagine having the capabilities of an incredibly powerful psychic, a water oracle, and the Crimson Dragon under your control. You could dominate the world with just us and then use your remaining psychic soldiers to enforce your rule. At least, that's what I would do.”

Akiza, Lise and Yusei stared at her. “You are really fucking scary sometimes,” Lise said.

“It’s just logic.”

Akiza hung her head in shame. “If I had known I could’ve tried to stop him."

“It’s okay, Akiza. Sayer was good to you so I can see why you’d want to believe him. But that’s over now. It’s time to face the Dark Signers head on.”

“Together,” Yusei agreed, rolling up his sleeve to reveal his mark. Lise took off her fingerless gloves, exposing her marked palms.

Akiza nodded. “As a team.”

"With cinnamon rolls," Fish added.

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

A limo pulled up Goodwin's mansion and dropped off nine people at the front door.

"Wow!" Leo exclaimed. Looking at everything all at once. "Goodwin's mansion is huge! It's probably got its own zip code!"

Like a rat emerging from the shadows, Goodwin walked outside of his home to greet his guests. "Thank you all for coming."

Nobody responded. The director didn't deserve a hello.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. The four Signers standing here all together, with the Oracle, and the Vessel. It is a great honor that I welcome you all to my home. I only hope to serve you."

"Right," Jack rolled his eyes dubiously. "The only thing you've ever served is a tennis ball."

"That's pushing it," Fish muttered.

"Jack is right," Akiza agreed, whispering to Fish. "Goodwin's played us since the very beginning. That whole tournament was a set up to see if any of us were actually Signers. We can't trust him."

"Fucking duh," Fish responded moodily. "He seems to be the only person who knows whatever the hell is going on, which really pisses me off."

"So he has all the answers."

"Supposedly," Fish spoke quietly. "And the second this whole thing is over, he's going to be the first on my list to die a very slow and painful death."

"So why'd you invite us here?" Leo asked, approaching the Director. "You giving us super dueling decks or what?"

"I don't recall anyone inviting you," Goodwin said coldly. "Or the Oracle. The two of you should probably go home right now."

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

"I don't need an invitation," Fish declared. "I'm here, I'm not leaving, and you can stick your ugly mug right up your--"

"AHEM!" Lise stepped forward. "Signers or not, Leo and Fish are important to us. You either get all of us or none of us. What's it going to be?"

Goodwin relented. Fish smirked and gave Lise a thumbs-up.

"Now that everything is going… a bit more smoothly, shall we go inside?" The Director led the group down an elevator and into a hallway filled with pillars and flaming torches.

"Where are we going, Mr. Goodwin?" Luna questioned.

"To a very special room that has the answers you seek."

"Oh, hell, no," Fish said. "I'm not going in some weird room, I've heard of  _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , and I am not about to--"

"For fuck's sake!" Lise cried. "Fish, this is important!"

"Last I was here, I was left with more questions than answers," Jack reflected. He was in a rather testy mood.

"Nice to know you didn't lose your sense of humor when you lost your title, Jack," Goodwin's smile was slimy.

A door ahead, covered in carvings, slid aside to admit the strange group of people. The door closed behind them, and the floor erupted in a huge red dragon symbol. The same symbol on Lise's back.

"Look!" Akiza pointed to the huge staircase and shrine before them.

"That is the stairway of the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin clarified. "And that," he pointed to a red light twinkling just above the staircase, "is the Dragon Star…"

Suddenly the star glowed brighter. From its center shot beams of sickly yellow light. They combed the room's surface desperately.

"Wh-what's it doing?!" Leo cried fearfully. He stepped away from one of the yellow beams.

"They won't hurt you," Goodwin assured calmly. "They are looking for something…"

"Looking for?" Jack pushed.

"You'll see," the Director answered vaguely.

_Is this…_

_Yes…_

The Crimson Dragon whispered to Lise. The dragon girl took a deep breath and waited.

The yellow lights swirled in every direction. They slid over Leo and Fish, and completely ignored Goodwin. Faster and faster they passed around and over the people. Finally one of the light beams stopped at the back of the group. The stopped light beam turned a beautiful bright red. The others flew over to join the red light beam.

"What did they… find…" Yusei spun around to watch the red light fall over Lise.

All her marks glowed with a strong and warm red glow that matched the light beam. She was biting her lip nervously. _  
_

Yusei stared at Lise as she walked past everyone. The others shielded their eyes as the glow brightened. Yusei reached out to stop her, and this time she didn't slip away before he could reach her. His hand closed around Lise's wrist. “Wait,” he said to her inquisitive look. “Goodwin, what exactly is going on here? I’m not letting Lise go until you explain a few things.”

"The explanation cannot begin until the binding. This is merely part of the process."

"Process? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Yeah!” Leo jumped in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luna added, worriedly.

“Guys,” Lise groaned exasperatedly.

"She will be fine," Goodwin sighed impatiently. "You just have to let her go. This is important.”

“It’s your call, Lise,” Yusei said. His eyes were hard and solemn.

“I’ve gotta do this. It won’t hurt me. I promise,” she tried to flash him a reassuring smile.

Yusei bit his lip, not the least bit convinced. "All right," he said anyway. “All right, but I don’t like it.” He released Lise’s wrist grudgingly and crossed his arms.

Lise smiled gratefully and turned back towards the pull of the star. She took a deep breath, and moved forward slowly. The beam of light moved along with her. Red lines, like ripples in a pond after a stone is thrown in, emanated from every step. The mark of the Crimson Dragon on the floor shone brighter and brighter. When she reached the center of the dragon marking, Lise stopped. She was right below the Dragon Star. She spun around and faced everybody.

"What now?" Leo whispered.

"Shhh," his sister shushed him.

Lise closed her eyes and her hair stood on end. When she opened them again, her eyes glowed as brightly as the markings on her body. Then Lise's feet parted with the ground.

Akiza's mark popped into light. Then Jack's, followed by Luna's and Yusei's. Closely following was the Crimson Dragon itself. Its enormous body rippled with power. Signers and non-Signers alike watched as the dragon roared and shot into the air. It headed straight downward at Lise, but changed into liquid energy that surrounded her. In a matter of seconds, she was incased in an opaque energy orb.

"It’s called the Binding," Goodwin finally explained. "She is combining with the star and thus fusing her soul and the dragon's together."

"You mean they weren't together?" Akiza cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Up until now, Elizabeth and the dragon existed as two souls sharing the same body. They lived as if next to one another, merely touching, like holding someone's hand. It was slightly unstable, and easy for the two of them to separate at the right time. Now she and the dragon cannot be separated until Elizabeth dies."

"So you're saying that if she wanted to, Lise could have given the dragon's soul to anybody?" Yusei had just realized.

"Yes, that was entirely possible, but here we are. I had tried to see if her soul would reject the dragon a couple years ago. Instead they bonded temporarily and she discovered the Eye of the Drag-"

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted. "How do you know about that?"

Yusei’s eyes widened. “Yeah, nobody told you that stuff.” He and Jack glared suspiciously at the Director. "How do you know what happened two years ago? You weren't even there!"

Goodwin sighed and waved his hand. A holo screen appeared before them. On the screen were video images of the Satellite. There were also four boys and one girl. Quickly the screen changed to show a large Satellite gang being taken out by Lise at the lip of the Old Reactor. Clips passed of the fight, of Lise's marks and eyes glowing red and energy erupting out of her fingertips.

"H-how is she doing that?" Akiza asked as she watched.

"It's called the Eye of the Dragon," Goodwin repeated. "It is a defense mechanism the Vessel can use when she is under extreme conditions."

"What're you saying? And how could you film this? What gives you the right?" Yusei grit his teeth furiously.

The Director fixed Yusei with a steady gaze. "Elizabeth is my niece, and I hired the gang that attacked you that day.”

Rage boiled up inside Yusei. He was next to Goodwin in seconds and punched him square in the jaw. "You asshole! That almost killed her! She almost bled to death! She could have died!"

"Yes, but she did not. Elizabeth is my niece and I did what I saw fit to prepare her for this battle. That decision is none of your business, and if I recall you and all your friends were lucky to get out of that alive as well."

"That's not the problem! Look at Lise, she was covered in blood! That's not taking care of her at all!" Fish shouted fiercely.

"What's done is done," Goodwin responded evenly. "We cannot change what has happened. Now shall I continue or are you going to walk out before I finish?"

Nobody spoke. They were too busy glaring at the Director.

"Very well, I shall continue then," Goodwin brushed himself off, and waved his hand to make the holo-screen vanish. "All of you--well, most of you, anyways--have been gathered because the dragon saw what kind of people you are. The Dragon has given you abilities like seeing into the future, or traveling into the Spirit World. Abilities for the people who would fight on the side of light, of life."

"And all this time, I just wanted it gone," Akiza whispered.

"So what do we do now? What's our plan?" Luna wondered.

"Um mister Goodwin?" Leo piped up. "I know I'm not a Signer, but aren't there supposed to be five of you? So when's the last chosen one gonna show?"

"Yeah, Leo's right. What destiny is eighty percent?"

"I promise the fifth Signer is ready to join our fight," Goodwin answered vaguely again. "For safety reasons I need to keep their identity a secret. But know that when you face true danger, they will appear along with the full power of the Crimson Dragon!"

"So, what do we do now?" Yusei said darkly.

"Might I suggest picking off the weak people?" Fish proposed. "We can start with Jack!"

"What?!"

"Um, we'll, I think we'll save that as a last resort," Akiza said nervously.

"Aw, man..."

"First, I need to elaborate further," Goodwin put up a hand. "With Elizabeth here we can see more than ever before."

The scenery changed. The Signers and non-Signers were hovering in the sky above the Nazca Lines in Peru. Even the Stairway had vanished.

"Thousands of years ago, a huge war was fought, and the Crimson Dragon defeated the army of shadows. Afraid that the shadows would one day return to destroy the world, the Crimson Dragon locked them underground. Magic symbols were carved into the Earth, trapping their essence for a millennium. In time, the shadows were forgotten and their prison became a tourist destination. But they weren't willing to stay defeated; they wanted revenge…"

The second Goodwin finished speaking, the spider mark glowed bright purple.

"Many years ago the original Ener-D reactor exploded and released a surge of negative energy that cracked their magic prison," the Director ignored the disappearing glowing spider below him. "The dark powers have been seeping into our world, infecting it."

"Um, whattaya mean infecting?"

"Finding hosts to do their evil bidding. The Dark Signers have been using shadow drones to scout your abilities. And their goal is as simple as it is cruel; they want to send you Signers to the Netherworld so you can't unleash the Crimson Dragon when the shadow army rises. They use magic to create an inescapable duel field where all battle damage is real. They thrive on negative emotions which is why they appeared in the Satellite. They were drawn to the despair of the slums like a moth to a bright flame."

"Then why did they come to New Domino City?" Yusei pointed out.

"In theory, Sayer's evil plot to create an army of psychic duelists is what first attracted the Dark Signers. Unfortunately, with the destruction and disappearances, the city is cloaked in the shadow of despair…"

"Which means the Dark Signers get even more power, don't they?"

"I'm afraid so, Yusei. The more people who lose hope, the stronger the Dark Signers become. Their beasts require this dark energy, and once there is enough these powerful creatures absorb it so that they may become whole."

"Are they all gone for good?!"

Starting to get scared, Leo moved closer to his sister. Luna held his arm tightly.

"Until the army of shadows is defeated they're lost, giving more power to our enemies out there. And now all of New Domino City has become a battlefield."

Again the scenery changed. It was New Domino when it was under the attack of both the Lizard and the hummingbird. Their purple symbols burned on the ground below.

"Every innocent person is a potential victim, and our city is just the beginning. If we fail to stop the Dark Signers, to stop the army of shadows from awakening, the souls of the planet will fall into darkness with no one left to save them. But that's not all; they have another weapon; perhaps the most frightening of all…"

The Lizard rose up from the darkness. Its green eyes looked greedily in every direction.

"I know some of you here have experienced the Dark Signer's abilities firsthand. They are formidable foes that control the mightiest of beasts…"

The Hummingbird joined the Lizard. The two enormous creatures roared together.

"The Earthbound Immortals…"

"Yes. Their strength is staggering," Goodwin said. "For they contain the very essence of the army of shadows."

"We get it!" Jack cried impatiently. "They're bad okay. Let's just take them out!"

"You must learn to control your emotions, lest you become one of the taken," the Director advised placidly.

"We'll try, but you know we ARE teenagers. So no promises," Fish rolled her eyes. She was certain the Signers could defend themselves and she was absolutely positive she could protect herself.

"Or you could be recruited for the Dark Signers like your friend Carly." Faintly, Goodwin could hear Fish going, "Oooh, burn." He chose to ignore her. "She most likely duels for the forces of evil now. But these people might still be saved. Our task goes far beyond beating an enemy. It's a rescue operation for all those poor people who have been corrupted by the Dark Signers, and without all of your help there is no hope for them. Jack, you and Yusei saw the future. A world of ash and shadows; everyone having been absorbed into the Earthbound Immortals."

"When you say everyone absorbed, you don't mean everyone do you?" Luna asked, knowing the answer already.

"Like all our friends and family! No more presents or birthdays!" Leo was completely astonished.

"If that helps," Goodwin said, slightly irritated. "I assume that for the rest of you the fate of the world and our civilization is a little more important. You must each make your choice. I'm afraid I can only take you this far on the path. After today there is no turning back. You will have to commit your life, body and soul as a Signer…"

 _Can I do that?_ Akiza wondered silently. _Can I commit to saving the same people who said I was a monster? …..I think I can… I owe it to my friends…_

"I've heard enough," Jack burst out. He was still very impatient to get going. "Just let me take out these Dark Signers by myself!"

"Yeah, because that's totally gonna work," Fish deadpanned.

Yusei sighed. _I wanted to go it alone too… but Martha and Lise talked some sense into me… or hit it into me…_ "I'm taking the Dark Signers on. So who's with me?"

"Just a sec," Jack intervened. "There's something he's not telling us!"

"Jack's correct. I was hoping to avoid this part of the discussion," Goodwin admitted.

"And wouldja look at that; more secrets!"

"Jack come on, Goodwin we wanna know everything about the Dark Signers."

"No, you don't…"

"Huh?"

"They have never lost, unlike those pawns you faced in the parking garage, factory, and hospital. I'm not sure they can lose…"

"That's impossible! It still comes down to a deck," Yusei insisted.

"And ours always lose. Yusei and Akiza saw their decks picked apart. The task before us might just be impossible to ever win."

"Wonderful," Jack groaned sarcastically.

"If we can't win then why would we duel?" Akiza said, just as wide eyed as everyone else.

"Um, Luna? Can we go home? I feel sick now," Leo whimpered.

"Yeah, you're not alone," Luna admitted.

"I'm outta here. If the world's gonna end, I might as well spend my last few days cruising around on my runner," Jack proposed grumpily.

"I'm not saying there's no hope. I was trying to be honest."

"Well that’s a first,” Fish spat.

Goodwin gave her a look and moved on. "There were three duels with true Dark Signers, understand? And we nearly lost them all thanks to the most powerful monsters ever. We're talking about prime forces, pure darkness, a foe many would choose to run from. But I ask that you do not; you must face all of them together. But even if we do beat them, I can't promise we'll all be standing here again, or that we'll be able to expel these Dark Signers and return them to the people they once were. Every war has its casualties, and some of us may be lost to the Netherworld… I hope the four of you can look into your hearts and make the decision that our world needs. I would be quick. I'm afraid we don't have much time left…"

The city image vanished and the Stairway returned. The sky was black again, no sign of a girl in a red bubble of energy. The seal of the Crimson Dragon still glowed brightly on the ground. Each of the glowing Signers' marks faded.

Lise walked up under the archway, an enormous red dragon by her side. She was unhurt, but her marks still glowed, showing off a new marking. The empty, triangular, almost pendant-shaped marking on Lise's chest now housed a four-pointed star inside it.

"She's okay!" Fish sighed, relieved.

Akiza let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

The others hung back, fearing the dragon. Lise scratched at the dragon’s chin until she changed into a woman. The woman smiled, clasped Lise’s hand, and walked forward. Her appearance was otherworldly in her white dress, bare feet, and fiery red hair.

"I trust everything is complete, Crimson Dragon?" Goodwin raised a quizzical eyebrow.

The woman answered instead of Lise. She jutted her chin out at Goodwin and narrowed her eyes. “Not quite, but we are capable of proceeding without you.”

"Then I will take my leave," Goodwin smirked, bowed, and turned to go. The doors slid open to allow the Director to leave, and just as quickly closed.

Lise frowned at the woman, and dropped her hand. “Whattaya mean we’re not finished?”

“Yusei,” the Crimson Dragon said curtly.

‘Me?’ Yusei mouthed, turning pink, but approaching nevertheless. “Um yeah?”

“Would you like to create an empathy link with Elizabeth?”

“What?!” Lise rounded sharply on the Crimson Dragon, who ignored her.

“Uh,” Yusei swallowed and scratched the back of his head. “How exactly does it happen…and…um…work?”

The dragon’s expression turned grave. "You have already experienced a few of the growing threads of connection. You feel pain as Elizabeth does. You occasionally communicate mentally. Establishing the link will make you stronger and faster because it would mean protecting Elizabeth with everything you have.”

“Hang on a sec,” Fish interrupted. She crossed her arms skeptically. “You still haven’t told us how the link is established. I smell something fishy and it’s not me.”

“I thought it was obvious,” the Crimson Dragon frowned in confusion. “It’s just a kiss.”

“I knew it,” Fish growled.

“Since that is now clear, shall we proceed?” The Crimson Dragon extended her fingers, creating a smaller dragon seal that glowed mutely.

Lise and Yusei finally recovered their senses. Their faces red, they pointed at each other. “A kiss?!"

"That's how you create an empathy link." The Crimson Dragon cocked her head in confusion. "What’s wrong?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong, Lise?” Akiza wrapped an arm around her friend’s shoulders and whispered to her. “Don’t you want to kiss him?”

“Well, yeah!” Lise admitted in quiet distress. “But this is way out of nowhere!”

Jack chuckled at Yusei’s open turmoil. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this rattled before. Does it mean that much to you?”

“Yes? No? Maybe!”

"Well?" The Crimson Dragon tilted her head. "Do you wish to create the empathy link?"

“Y-Yes,” Lise said after a moment’s hesitation. She hugged her arms to herself and refused to look at Yusei.

“Uh, um, yeah, so how do we start?”

“Enter the circle I drew and be seated.”

Lise didn’t wait for Yusei. She sat on her knees, fists clenched, inside the circle. He took a deep breath and sat cross-legged across from her. As soon as Yusei was seated the light from the dragon seal increased and a small wind blew their clothes and hair.

“It’s so warm,” Lise commented wonderingly. The tense strain of her muscles loosened.

“Are you ready?” the dragon asked.

“Yeah,” Yusei said, shifting to his knees. “You?”

“I…” Lise’s hands tightened into fists again. “No.”

“No?”

“Why? What’s wrong?” Yusei’s brows knit together in confusion.

“I don’t want to just kiss you cuz we have to. That’s stupid.”

“Is there something wrong with kissing me?”

“No!” Lise flushed a deeper red. “I don’t want to kiss as just friends. That’d be like me kissing Jack, which is something I really don’t want to do.”

“Hey!”

Lise winced apologetically. “Sorry, Jack, but I like being your friend, and only your friend.”

“Feeling’s mutual. I thought you meant I’d be a bad kisser.”

Lise rolled her eyes. _Why are boys so stupid?_

“Lemme get this straight,” Yusei raised his hand and counted off on his fingers. “You’re okay with making an empathy link, you don’t want to kiss as friends, but you want to kiss?”

“Basically.”

“Ugh, kiss, don’t kiss. I don’t give a damn at this point. Just get it over with before I barf,” Fish grumped.

“So do you want to kiss?” Yusei asked again, refraining from adding ‘me.’

“Would you kiss me as a friend?”

Yusei hesitated, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt. He swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Then no.”

“Look, why is this so hard for you?”

“Well, I’m sorry if I want my first kiss to mean something! It doesn’t mean anything if we kiss as friends!”

“You could settle for kissing each other’s forehead,” the Crimson Dragon suggested subtly.

“Seriously?” Lise’s interest was piqued.

"And you didn't mention this earlier...why?" Fish growled.

“It’d be kind of like an incomplete contract. The empathy link, once fully established, would be probationary anyway since neither of you can spiritually be considered adults. You can choose to complete the empathy link at any time.”

“Would you be okay with that?” Lise fired at Yusei.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “Sure, fine, since you’re so scared.”

“I’m not scared!”

“Then let me kiss you!”

“No, these are my lips, and I get to say who kisses me or not. And right now that would be a whole lot of nobody!”

“Why are you so stubborn about all this? I just want to protect you.”

“I’m not someone who needs pitying.”

“I don’t pity you, Lise, I… You are important to me, and I wanna make sure that no matter what happens in the fight against the Dark Signers that you’ll be okay,” Yusei murmured, his voice soft. “Even if that means you end up hating me.”

Lies inhaled and exhaled slowly. She scooted herself forward, placed her hands on Yusei’s shoulders, and pecked Yusei’s forehead through his unruly bangs.

Yusei touched the spot Lise had kissed him, his cheeks flushing pink. He hadn’t expected to feel such a spark from so tiny a kiss.

“I could never hate you,” Lise muttered, sitting back on her heels. Her face burned crimson and her eyes drifted. “Just close your eyes when you do it, okay? It’s creepy if you leave ‘em open.” She took another deep breath and closed her eyes to wait.

Yusei remembered he had a voice. “Oh, will do. Sorry.” He shuddered nervously and took Lise’s hands in his, hoping they weren’t shaking too badly. At least she didn’t pull away. He considered just kissing Lise anyway, but he decided it wouldn’t be right. She’d made it clear now was not the time. Instead, Yusei pressed his lips firmly to Lise’s forehead.

“The probationary contract is complete!” the Crimson Dragon announced in delight, watching the circle’s glow intensify and then fade completely. Her expression became serious and she waited until Yusei and Lise had rejoined the others. “I wanted to speak with you before we departed company. The battle with the Dark Signers is upon us. I know Goodwin explained just about everything to you, but I am making this plea personal. Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the world. I chose you all for a reason, and I hope that you will prove my choices to be wise. Thank you and good luck." She closed her eyes and dissolved into a red ball of energy that disappeared into Lise’s heart.

"I think we need time to mull everything over," Akiza said and started herding everyone else out. The twins followed her direction.

Fish looked like a very dark, silent and rainy storm cloud. She strutted out faster than anybody else.

"Especially lover boy over there," Jack gestured to Yusei who turned a dark shade of pink.

"Don't call me that!"

Fish looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. _  
_


	46. Flashpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is entirely made by me! But I still don't own 5Ds… I own Fish and Lise though! I hope y'all like this chapter! WARNING: there is blood in this so if you don't take blood well, I suggest not reading this chapter… Anyway, please leave a review! I love getting them! Thanks a bunch and I hope you ENJOY! XD

"So what do we do now?" Fish asked. "Wait around to get ready for the motivation to save the world?"

"I don't wanna do that!" Leo complained in a whiny voice.

Luna sighed. "You don't have to."

"Well, there's one thing I wanna know for sure," Akiza cut in. "Lise, you need to tell us everything that happened two years ago. And when I say everything, I mean everything." The psychic's soft brown eyes were suddenly hard with determination.

"I agree with Akiza," Fish crossed her arms expectantly. "I think we deserve to know what happened. I wanna know how you got that scar. There's nothing you can do to try and get outta this."

Lise’s physique visibly drooped, and she swore under her breath. "Um, guys? A little help here please?" Lise begged Jack and Yusei.

Jack shook his head and walked off. "Sorry, you're on your own!"

"Please?" Lise pleaded with Yusei, widening her eyes.

"You’re a better story-teller, Lise, and-"

"But I don’t remember everything!”

Yusei sighed. "Fine…"

"Thanks, so, it's um, kind of a long story. We're gonna have to sit down for you to hear the whole thing."

"Not a problem." Fish gestured to a few chairs and a couch nearby.

"Can we listen too?" Luna questioned, sitting down with her brother.

"Sure," Lise nodded. She took a deep, steadying breath. "I think the best way to explain this is from the very beginning. It began when the Enforcers were just starting out."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Lise called as she ran up to her friends. She stopped and snorted at the matching jackets the four boys had been checking out. "Are you starting a boy band?"

"No," Kalin replied and rolled his eyes. "That's stupid and lame. We're starting a duel gang."

"Really?" the dragon girl's eyes lit up excitedly. "Can I join?"

"Meeting!" Kalin announced, and the four boys got into a football-style huddle. They spoke in hushed whispers until Crow spoke up.

"Oh shut it, Jack. You can join us, Lise! We decided we're gonna be the Enforcers!" He grinned.

"Very cool,” Lise nodded, accepting the smallest jacket. “But arm belts, guys? Seriously? That’s just stupid.”

* * *

The Enforcers lounged around their hangout in various stages of boredom. Crow sat upside down on their couch, his face red, and staring at nothing in particular. Jack half-heartedly sat at the table with Yusei, trying to stay awake. Yusei frowned in concentration whilst he fixed his duel disk. Lise was scowling at a particular piece of wall with a pencil in her hand.

“Hey guys, guess what I got today?” Kalin entered with his usual grin and confident stride.

“A brain?” Lise suggested.

“Food?” Crow leapt off the couch hopefully.

Kalin scowled at Lise and shook his head. “Nope. I overheard an intel exchange. One of the other gangs is meeting at the bottom of the Old Reactor,” he smiled. “And that’s where we’re going to be tomorrow.”

“Awesome!” Crow gushed. “Finally some action!”

Kalin whipped out his map and put it on Yusei’s work table. “We’ll meet on this nearby street at eight hundred hours. Then it’s infiltration and drill n’ kill from there.”

“Excellent plan,” Lise commented sarcastically. “But why does it have to be so early?”

“Eight isn’t early, Lise,” Yusei said.

“Anything before noon is too early.”

“Anyway,” Kalin rolled his eyes. “See you tomorrow bright and early!”

* * *

Lise yawned and stretched. “Toldja it was too early.”

“As soon as Kalin arrives, we can get this show on the road,” Jack said. He checked his watch and tapped his foot impatiently.

Crow cracked his back. “He’s always first to jump, last to show.”

“Good morning, Enforcers!” Kalin announced, emerging from the alleyway and pumping his fist in the air. “You ready to go?”

“Define ready,” Lise yawned again.

Kalin rolled his eyes. “Let’s just go.” He took the lead for the lip of the Old Reactor. He pointed to the staircase. “This is one of the back ways in. The gang meeting here is probably using a more convenient entry.”

“Lucky them,” Yusei said.

“Stay quiet, and follow my lead,” Kalin turned and silently dashed down the stairs.

Lise swallowed, staring at the Reactor site. If she had been half asleep before she was wide awake now. Her hands trembled, and the dragon marking on her back ached. “I’m not going down there.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Jack scoffed and followed Kalin.

Crow raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to psych us out? Cuz that’s not cool.”

“It’s no different from our other gang duels,” Yusei crossed his arms.

“No, it’s this place. Can’t you feel it?” A chill dripped down Lise’s spine. She shivered and stepped back, hugging herself for warmth. “We shouldn’t be here.”

“You’re probably just nervous. It’ll be okay,” Crow assured her and descended the stairs too.

“Well I’m going down there,” Yusei said once Crow’s red hair vanished from sight. “You can either stay here by yourself or come along.”

“Why can’t you guys feel it? There’s something evil down there. I’m not kidding.”

Yusei stepped down a few stairs and groaned exasperatedly. “Do you wanna hold my hand? Would that help?”

“Yes,” Lise whispered, sliding her fingers in between Yusei’s.

He blinked in shock. Normally she would have yelled angrily and stalked past him. Something bad was definitely up if she accepted his hand however mockingly he had offered it. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Just stay close.”

They slunk slowly down the stairs, staying in the shadows as much as possible. The aching in Lise’s back grew worse and worse.

_Crimson Dragon…Dragon…she…yes…She’s here!_

“Can you hear that?” Lise whispered.

“Hear what?”

“The whispering…” Lise’s body was wound so tensely it was a wonder she wasn’t moving stiffly.

“No…” Yusei murmured. She gripped his hand so tightly that Yusei’s circulation was cutting off. Something very real had her spooked.

* * *

“What took so long?” Kalin complained in a whisper when they reached the bottom.

“This place is giving Lise weird vibes,” Yusei explained.

“I just get the feeling we shouldn’t be here,” Lise said hurriedly. She bit her lip, and wiped a few droplets of sweat from her forehead with her free hand.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. It just feels evil.” She didn’t bring up the disembodied voices again, but she could still hear them.

“Right,” Kalin nodded dubiously. “We’re on the ground floor but there are a few tunnels and rooms beneath us. The meeting is in one of them. We’ll ambush them there. Be ready.”

“Got it.”

Lise bit her lip and squeezed Yusei’s hand harder. “I don’t _like_ this.”

Yusei just frowned. He wasn’t feeling the same ominous sensation as Lise was, but her edginess was getting to him. The surrounding darkness wasn’t helping either.

“Okay,” Kalin grinned, oblivious to Lise's misgivings. “This is it. Gimme a hand, wouldja, Jack?” The two boys put their shoulders into the door, shoving it open.

A black rectangle greeted the Enforcers. They switched on flashlights and walked through. Kalin leading the way.

“Whoa,” Jack breathed. “There are so many carvings.” He brushed his fingers against the wall.

Lise pointed her flashlight over the staircase railing. “It looks like a temple.”

Kalin frowned. “This doesn’t look right.” He pulled out a map from his pocket and by the light of his flashlight examined it to discover the source of his error.

Columns rose from the Earth to the ceiling. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with carvings, markings, and a little graffiti from the occasional juvenile visitors.

The team spread out to examine things. They avoided the darker corners and shadowy rubble.

“Even the columns have carvings,” Lise said softly, the fingers of her free hand brushing the tiny bumps.

Yusei raised his hand and ran his thumb over a small carving resembling a face. “Weird…”

“Hang on, what’s that?” Lise dropped Yusei’s hand and examined the farthest and most shadowed wall. She blew dust away. Carvings shaped like writing stretched just above Lise’s head. A hand print carving was right at her eye level. “There’s an inscription here.”

“What’s it say? Can you read it?” Yusei joined her.

“It’s in Latin.”

“O…kay…”

“Sanguis draconis vasculum eius in corpore et animō decurret et potentiam lucis impertit,” Lise breathed.

Yusei frowned. “And translated?”

Lise answered almost immediately--automatically, almost. “The dragon’s blood runs through its vessel, body and soul, and shares the power of light…” She put a hand to her mouth as if she hadn’t expected to understand so quickly.

“I don’t like this,” Yusei bit his lip and furrowed his brow.

“Dragon…like my back,” Lise mumbled, and reached for the carving.

“No!” Yusei shouted, just before Lise’s palm touched the cool stone. A burst of wind suddenly swirled all across the room, removing the dust from the carved walls and columns.

Every carving in the chamber suddenly illuminated in purple light. Red light burst into being from the ground in a circle with Lise as its center.

“Whoa!” Crow jumped back from the walls.

“Who turned on the lights?” Jack asked, shielding himself from the dusty wind.

“Lise, stop, you’re gonna kill us!” Kalin yelled.

“I-I can’t!” Lise shouted. She tried to remove her hand from the wall, but it was stuck fast.

“Then what do we do? The gang is gonna be here any minute and she’s gonna tell them exactly where we are!”

Lise turned back to the purple glowing wall. “I don’t know…”

_Listen to me closely. Repeat after me._

“Cura,” Lise whispered, feeling completely bewildered at the sudden new voice speaking in her head. This new voice was warm and encouraging in comparison with the others. The red light increased at Lise’s words and pushed out the purple light with red in waves.

Just as suddenly as it had started, the wind died down. The red glowing from the walls faded as if it were retreating. The glow stopped at Lise’s hand until all the markings on her body completely vanished.

“Lise?” Yusei whispered, hesitantly approaching. “Are you all right? How did you do that?”

She turned around, staring once more at her hands. “I don’t know. I don’t even know what happened. I just feel drained.”

“Well, could you not do that again?” Crow said tentatively.

“No promises,” Lise muttered.

“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and say A) Lise was right, and B) we need to get out of here right now,” Yusei stated.

_“Now!”_

From the shadows, the duel gang leapt at the Enforcers. They seized Kalin immediately; Crow, Jack and Yusei had to contend with two guys apiece. One boy held one of Lise’s arms behind her back.

“That was easier than I thought,” the biggest boy said, smoothing back his greasy brown hair. “It’s pretty stupid to bring something so bright in here when you don’t want to be seen. Let’s get them into the light.”

The Enforcers fought and struggled, but were dragged out of the room, and by the feet of where the Old Reactor still stood. The spiral staircase nearby was the only way out.

“I’m Kota, the leader. You can either answer our questions or we take what we want by force.”

All Enforcer eyes turned to Kalin, wondering what to do. They were surrounded.

“You cowards would rather just take our decks and be done with it? How pathetic,” Kalin said, stalling.

Kota shrugged and smirked. “Sorry, we’re here on monetary business. Someone wants to know about the Crimson Dragon, and we said we’d be happy to help. For the right price.”

“Wow, I knew some people were shallow but I didn’t know you were barely skin deep,” Crow mocked.

“Shut it,” Kota ordered.

“Crow,” Kalin warned.

“Shut what? My mouth or yours?” Crow ignored him.

Lise’s eyes darted between both Crow and Kota. She slowly reached for the leg of her jeans.

Kota advanced on Crow who smirked. “I said shut up!”

“I heard you.”

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear then,” Kota raised his fist.

“No!” A sound like unsheathed steel rang out through the chamber and Lise lunged across, slicing something across Kota’s face.

He screamed and backed up, clutching at his bleeding face. Immediately several boys raced forward to fix Kota. The room was dead silent while everyone waited, staring at Lise and her blood-tipped, steel fan and Kota’s bloody face. Lise flicked off Kota’s blood from the fan and pulled out her second fan. She caught Kalin’s eye and subtly indicated the stairs with her head.

Kalin nodded and the five of them began to inch for the stairs under the neglectful eyes and slackened grips of their captors.

Unfortunately, Kota chose that time to rise to his feet. His head was heavily bandaged and blood was drying on his face. The look of absolute murderous rage on his face wasn’t hard to discern as he glowered at Lise. “You’re going to regret that, you bitch!”

“Bet I won’t!” Lise turned around at the foot of the stairs and raised her fans defensively. She continued to gaze at Kota, but she spoke low to her friends. “Just go, I’ll catch up.”

“Are you sure?” Yusei asked quietly. He didn’t like the idea of Lise holding her own against such a huge gang.

“I said I would catch up.”

“You’d better,” Yusei said after a moment’s hesitation. He dashed up the stairs with the boys as fast as they could.

Kota approached Lise slowly, as if afraid of another strike from her clearly deadly fans. “Since I won’t be getting everything I wanted, maybe you can give me something to take back to my employer.”

“Such as?”

“He wants to know where the Crimson Dragon is.”

“What?”

“Do I have to repeat myself?”

“No, I know what you said, but we don’t have it, or him, or her, or whatever this dragon thing is,” Lise said. _Actually, after just now I have a pretty good idea where this dragon might be…_

“Our employer says the Enforcers have the Crimson Dragon,” Kota snarled. “We’re supposed to give it to him, I think.”

“You think?”

Kota sneered menacingly. “He might have mentioned his intentions, but we were a little too concerned with the reward to catch all the details.”

“And I thought Jack was shallow,” Lise joked. She and Kota began to circle each other.

“Don’t get me wrong it was more than money. He promised us a full ride to the city, no more wallowing around in the dirt and grime of Satellite. We’d live in comfort in the city.”

“Sounds like a pack of lies,” Lise stopped circling when she’d positioned herself exactly where she wanted.

Kota stopped roughly ten yards across from her. “Well, either way, I’m not going to let you stop me from finding out!” He lunged for Lise, and his goons surged forward to help.

Lise put on a burst of speed, sprinting straight for Kota. She shook off the feelings of fear, using it instead to make herself run faster.

Kota lunged forward for a punch too early. Elated at his mistake, Lise jumped up, landed on his shoulders, and used him as a springboard to collide, very messily, with the overhead staircase. Lise grunted and hauled the rest of her slightly battered body onto the staircase. She realized, too late, that Kota’s flailing arms must have knocked one of her fans out of her hand. Kota and his followers had already swarmed at the bottom, and giving good chase.

“Fucking shit,” Lise swore, quickly clipped her remaining fan to her belt, and booked it.

“Hey, it’s Lise!” Crow exclaimed at the mouth of the Old Reactor site after what felt like hours but was only seconds Lise was running so fast.

“She’s okay!” Kalin leaned over the reactor site lip with a wide smile that quickly dissolved. “Holy-“

“-GO!”

Kalin didn’t need telling twice. Lise joined them without any trouble, all five of them running for shelter behind a nearby building. They pressed themselves up against the back wall, hiding behind the cover of a few flimsy boxes and a wrecked car.

Not a second later did Kota’s gang sweep by in waves of bodies. They spread out into the desecrated city, searching the streets. It wasn’t until they had all vanished that the Enforcers decided to breathe again.

“That was-“

“Terrifying,” Jack finished solemnly.

“I have never been so scared in my entire life,” Crow stated. “My hands are still shaking, see?” He held them up for the others’ scrutiny and they were indeed shaking.

“I don’t like just running away. I thought we could win easily. I never expected so many. Retreating like this feels so pathetic.”

“It’s probably the biggest gang we’ve ever faced,” Lise wheezed, clutching at a stitch in her side. “Kota definitely intended to do anything to get what he wanted. It was just a trap, and,” she stared pointedly at Kalin, “I have no doubt he had zero qualms about killing us. When we face their gang again, we’ll have to be extra careful.”

Kalin nodded to show he understood. “Sorry, guys. And girl.” His eyes combed the seemingly deserted area. “Do you think it’s safe to leave and go around downtown instead of through?”

Lise steadied herself. “I’ll check.” She peeked around the car’s hood and upon seeing nothing proceeded.

“Same,” Yusei brushed his jeans off and got up to help.

Suddenly Kota emerged from the other side of the building. Lise’s red fan gleamed menacingly in his white-knuckled hand. He grinned wickedly at Lise’s look of frozen horror. “I told you you’d regret it!” Kota sliced through the air with the fan, leaving a red line in Lise’s skin an inch or two above her belly button.

Lise screamed and crumpled to the asphalt. Both her hands pressed hard to the swiftly bleeding wound.

“LISE!” Yusei ran towards her body, pulling off his jacket to help staunch the bleeding.

Kota’s manic smile widened when he caught sight of the other three Enforcers. “Oh good! You didn’t get separated. I already got my revenge, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun. My gang will join me in any minute, so I have the time. This is an excellent fan, by the way, wherever did you get it?” He turned mockingly to Lise’s bleeding body and her groans of agony. “Oh, that’s right. I forgot you’re a little under the weather at the moment.”

“Please,” Yusei said in as calm a voice as he could make it. It took all his concentration to look at Kota instead of at the growing pool of blood beneath Lise. “If we don’t get her some help she’ll die. You don’t want that on your hands if Sector Security starts asking questions.”

Kota laughed, sending chills down everyone else’s spine. “Don’t you get it? I don’t care! I don’t care anymore! When I go to the city it won’t matter anymore because he said he’ll give me a clean slate! I can start anew in the city!”

Lise’s vision was failing her. Spots danced in front of the blurs that represented her friends and Kota. Now she was seeing three Yuseis instead of one. She resisted the urge to vomit, but it was getting harder to hold back the cold creeping up on her limbs.

She turned to stare blankly at the sky. A woman clothed in white but with flaming red hair seemed to be beckoning to her. _Come with me, give yourself to me. Let go for a little while. It is time for me to begin awakening…_

Lise closed her eyes, and took a deep shuddering breath. _All right then…You’ve got the green light from me..._

“So,” Kota licked his lips, confident of victory now that he was far from alone. “Now that we have you surrounded, let’s go see our boss. I’m sure he’d love to m-“

Kota was interrupted by a swift and powerful beam of red light. Like a blinding column of pure fire it shone from Earth all the way into the clouds. Powerful winds whistled through the streets, raining shattered glass. Gravity seemed to double, almost triple in strength.

Lise slowly stood before everyone. Markings, as red as the blood staining her shirt, crisscrossed over her body and glowing ominously. “I am that which you seek, the deity of the people of the stars, the Crimson Dragon,” Lise spoke, but with a voice laced with ancient primal power. Her eyes had become two soulless patches of red light.

“You’re not Lise,” Kalin blurted suddenly.

“How very astute of you,” Lise and not Lise said. “Yusei, I suggest you join the others.”

“Huh? What? I uh…okay,” Yusei stuttered, doing as he was told.

Kota was so stunned he didn’t even try to stop him.

“Now if you will excuse me,” Lise glared and pointed at Kota. “You are not welcome here!”

Before Kota could move, Lise ensnared him in a red coil of energy. She pulled her fist back, dragging the screaming Kota in her clutches along with it. The fan clattered to the ground. Lise thrust her free hand out before her and moved it in a sweeping motion. A ripple of red energy spread out from Lise, pushing back every gang member. Lise moved her arms fluidly, slamming Kota to the ground.

“Stop her!” Kota spat.

His boys leapt for Lise. She pushed back six with a wall of red energy that merely breezed by the Enforcers. She swept and kicked one boy away, and temple-punched a second. She rolled out of the way to avoid getting surrounded, tripping a few boys as she went. She raised her arms behind her and brought them forward in quick knife hands, energy whipping several boys to the ground. She jumped into the air, moving her hands in circular patterns, and wrapping energy coils around several boys’ ankles. She landed and pulled, sending them all crashing to their feet. Lise barreled down the last of the boys standing with a few choice energy crescents. She crossed over to Kota’s cowering form. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him up to her eye level.

“P-Please,” Kota whimpered, his eyes wide with fear.

Lise’s red eyes glared furiously. There was no mercy in their soulless depths. She spoke through gritted teeth. “We will settle this another day, and you will leave us alone until then. Do you understand?” She growled.

Kota nodded emphatically.

“Good. Now get out of here,” Lise opened her hand and shoved him away.

Kota scampered away as fast as his legs could carry him. His followers collected themselves similarly and left.

Lise’s intense expression turned dark, the pain returning. The glowing marks suddenly faded and she started to fall to the ground. The world spun, spots danced, and there seemed to be twelve of her friends instead of four nearby. Whatever the glow had been, it had stopped the bleeding for a short time.

“It’s okay, I’ve gotcha,” Yusei wrapped his hands firmly around Lise’s shoulders before her head smacked against the street again.

“Is she okay?” Crow asked.

“She won’t be if we don’t get her to Martha’s, ASAP,” Kalin stated solemnly. “Let’s book it.”

* * *

“There’s the house!” Crow pointed in relief.

“You run ahead, Yusei, we’ll catch up,” Kalin instructed.

“Got it,” Yusei put on a burst of speed in a last ditch effort that brought him up to Martha’s door. He couldn’t knock with his hands full so he yelled. “Martha! Martha! We need help! Martha!”

“I can hear you, Yusei,” Martha’s annoyed voice carried through the closed door. “What seems to be the-“ She opened the door and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

“Lise needs help right now!”

“Good lord,” Martha whispered. Both Lise and Yusei were covered in blood, and Lise was much too still. “Doctor Schmitt!” she yelled back into her home. “Get her inside, now!” she instructed Yusei.

Yusei followed Martha into the house, with Kalin, Jack, and Crow tailing them. Doctor Schmitt was laying out a clean bed that Yusei gingerly placed Lise on. She was still breathing but barely.

“She’ll be okay, but we need to get to work. Now out. Out!” Martha ordered, herding the boys back into the entryway. She slammed the door behind her, leaving the Enforcers in silence.

Unfortunately there wasn’t a clock in the entryway. Jack stood by the door, waiting with his arms crossed. Crow took to pacing back and forth across the hallway. Kalin washed the blood off of his hands and sat down next to Yusei on the stairs. Yusei just stared unseeingly at his hands. None of them dared do anything that could possibly take their minds off their fear.

Finally after what felt like days, but was actually only a few hours, Martha emerged from the medical room. She sighed and took off her face mask.

“So?” Kalin stood up immediately.

“She’s okay?” Jack untangled his crossed arms.

Crow clenched his fists and Yusei descended to ground floor from the stair he’d been sitting on.

Martha grinned widely. “She’s going to make a full recovery.”

All the tension from waiting was released with a relieved sigh.

“Yes!” Crow cheered, pumping his fists into the air.

"But I wanna know why she's so banged up," Martha demanded. The Enforcers exchanged nervous glances. The dark skinned woman raised an eyebrow. "Was it one of you?"

"No! Of course not!" Kalin started hurriedly. "It was, well, we just…"

Together they told Martha what happened. As they continued, Martha became paler and paler. By the time they had finished, she had had to sit down.

"Good lord, and she still managed to survive after all that. That girl should be dead," Martha sighed and stood up.

“I’m glad she’s alive too,” Yusei sighed. He looked down at his bloodstained clothes and hands, really noticing them for the first time. “Whoa!”

“Is that all Lise’s blood or did you get hurt too?” Martha approached Yusei, ready to examine an unseen injury.

“No, I’m fine, just a little shaken up. When can we see her?”

“When the doctor finishes up, you can see her. She’s going to be sleeping for a while though. The cut was deep but it didn’t hit any vital organs, luckily, but she will have a scar. She’s got a fever so it seems she’ll wake up when it breaks,” Martha reported. “Oh, and Yusei change out of those clothes and take a shower. I’ll get the blood stains out.”

“Sure.”

“All of you should head up to bed. It won’t do you any good hanging out down here. You can see her in the morning,” Martha assured them.

* * *

_Elizabeth, it is time you knew the truth._

Lise opened her eyes and looked around. “Whoa! It’s beautiful!”

The world looked like a starry night sky straight from a picture book. Nebulae and galaxies shone brightly in the distance. A red aurora borealis twisted and turned before Lise like a cosmic road of space energy. Her bare feet rested on its warm surface and she felt cozy in jeans and a t-shirt. A giant version of herself, glowing brightly and holding a red star waited at the end of the aurora borealis.

A woman with red hair and a long white flowing dress appeared beside Lise. She smiled timelessly, like she had seen so much but was still able to see the warmth in the world. _Thank you. It’s nice to officially meet you, Elizabeth. I am the Crimson Dragon. Now I must show you something._ She waved her hand and the scenery changed.

The Old Reactor’s entrance covered over the inky darkness of space. Lise and the Crimson Dragon watched as a winged and glowing Lise began taking down Kota’s gang members with ease.

“That’s not me, is it? I don’t understand,” Lise stared at the ethereal woman beside her.

“That is you. It is a defense mechanism called the Eye of the Dragon. This power allows us to temporarily fuse our souls together. This does not mean our souls are side by side. It means they literally become one, and we fight as one using your body.”

Lise watched herself threaten Kota. “It looks unstoppable.”

“It can be, but it also puts you at your most vulnerable. There are two risks that stem from this. One: if you stay in the Eye of the Dragon too long, your humanity will seize. You will be consumed by the dragon’s power, becoming a mindless monster that only thinks of destruction. And two: if you are killed in this state of mind, the Crimson Dragon will die, too. Both of us will no longer exist, and the world will be lost.”

Lise suddenly felt very small. “Wow, no pressure or anything.”

The Crimson Dragon smiled sympathetically. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” She waved her hand, making the aurora borealis reappear.

Lise smiled, glad for the warmth beneath her toes and in the Crimson Dragon’s smile.

“I know you must have so many questions, but that’s all I can tell you now,” the Crimson Dragon began to fade away.

“What? Wait! Where are you going?!” Lise called after her.

“I’ll see you again soon. I promise. You are not alone.”

“Please wait!” Lise began to run, chasing after the retreating form of the woman. “Don’t leave me! Don’t go!”

* * *

“Don’t go!” Lise sat bolt upright in bed, hand outstretched and reaching for something she knew she couldn’t call back. She dropped her hand and winced when the pain of her wound had caught up to her. “Ow!”

“Glad you’re finally awake.” Martha pulled back the curtain dividing Lise’s bed from the rest of the hospital wing of Martha’s house. She presented Lise with a small plate of food, and put a hand to Lise’s forehead. “How are you?”

“Kinda lousy, but thanks for patching me up. Are the guys okay?”

Martha chuckled and removed her hand. “Better off than you were. You’ll have to stay here until your wounds heal, and then you'll have a scar."

“Fine by me. Scars are cool.” Lise grinned and winced again. “I’m just glad I’m still breathing.”

“So are the boys. Wait one moment,” Martha opened the door and left. When she came back she was leading all four other members of the Enforcers. Yusei settled into the chair at Lise’s bedside, Kalin stood at the foot of her bed, Jack hung back behind Kalin, and Crow stood on the other side of Lise’s bed.

Lise blushed in embarrassment and clammed up immediately. Her bandages stretched from her collarbone down to her hips, and she was still wearing her jeans under the covers. But sitting in a hospital bed with all the bandages on display like that made her feel irreversibly vulnerable. The room was quiet while Lise fidgeted uncomfortably and refused to look at anyone.

Lise decided to just come out and say something. “I’m-“

“Don’t apologize,” Kalin interrupted immediately. His brow furrowed stubbornly.

“Why not?” Lise looked up in conclusion.

“Because it was my fault we went down there in the first place. I’m the leader, so whatever happens to my team is my fault. Was it stupid for you to do that? Yes. Do I appreciate it, but regret your injury? Yes,” Kalin smiled gently. “Just try not to get hurt next time, okay?”

“No promises,” Lise smiled for a moment. “What happened after I left? All I remember is waking up for a moment and a lot of blood.”

“You were suddenly glowing again,” Crow said. “You were taking out guys like nobody’s business. We were going to help, but you obviously didn’t need it.”

“Until Kota and his gang left,” Kalin finished up simply. “Then you needed help just standing, you were bleeding so badly. We got to Martha’s as fast as we could. And I know this is a bad time to ask, Lise, but...how do you feel about teaching us how to fight? Once you're all healed up, of course."

Lise raised an eyebrow. “Like, teach all four of you to fight? Do you really think you need it? I mean, you seemed just fine yesterday-“

“Three days ago.”

“I’ve been asleep for three days?!”

“Yeah, but that’s not important. The point is if we’re all better fighters than the likelihood of something like this happening again is lower. We want to be able to fight so that--” Kalin gestured to Lise’s injury, "--never happens again. We want to learn martial arts. We talked it over. Whattaya say?”

“I’m warning you, it won’t be easy, and I’ve never taught before.”

“We just want to look as awesome as you did taking down those guys while you were glowing,” Crow chimed in.

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Yeah!" Crow punched the air in triumph.

“All right boys, you’ve seen her, now you’ve gotta leave so she can recover,” Martha ordered strictly, hands on her hips.

“But Martha!” Lise protested.

“No buts. You need rest and I’m not letting you leave this bed, much less the room, for at least 48 hours.”

“Ugh,” Lise groaned, crossing her arms. “But it’s so boring in here.”

“I can bring over some of your stuff from our hangout,” Yusei offered. “Uh, you should probably give me a list though.”

“See you in a little bit then, Yusei,” Kalin waved before he followed Jack and Crow out the door.

“You’ll need these,” Martha handed Yusei a pad and pen. “She’ll ask for a lot.”

“No I won’t!” Lise snapped.

"Yes you will."

“Ready for whatever she throws at me,” Yusei said, swallowing a laugh.

* * *

Sure enough, roughly 30 minutes later Yusei returned with Lise’s requests. Martha was just handing Lise a second plate of food when the door opened.

“Sorry it took longer than I thought. This stuff is heavy,” Yusei explained, setting everything down on the table beside Lise’s bed.

“Thanks!” Lise sat up straighter with a delighted gleam in her eye. She popped an orange wedge into her mouth and held another out for Yusei.

He accepted and sat beside Lise. She took out a book a cracked open the cover.

“So, are you doing okay? I mean you were completely out for three days with a fever,” Yusei said awkwardly.

“Oh yeah, ya know,” Lise put a hand to her abdomen. “Aside from the obvious.”

“I wanted to ask you how you survived, and what all the glowing was about.”

Lise closed her book thoughtfully and let it rest in her lap. “I don’t know exactly, but you promise you won’t think I’m crazy?”

Yusei smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Too late for that.”

“Well crazier,” Lise amended, pushing some hair behind her ear. “All joking aside, you remember the dragon mark on my back?”

“It’s not a tattoo, is it?”

“Far from it. I’ve had it since I was born.” Lise stared at her hands. “I think it means that I share my body with something. Before I woke up, she told me her name was the Crimson Dragon. She said she chose me for something, but wouldn’t tell me what.”

“Hey,” Yusei put his hand on top of Lise’s. Startled, she stared at him. “If this Crimson Dragon really is a part of you, then I’m glad. She might have put us in danger in the first place, but she saved your life. That’s something I won’t forget any time soon.”

“Thanks,” Lise said,

Yusei took his hand back. “So, uh, do you think Martha would mind if I stayed?”

“Probably. Why?"

“This is gonna sound a bit overdramatic, but...I'm just glad we don’t have to bury you. I’d never be able to get through that.”

“You and me both. You would’ve never known I want to be cremated instead.”

Yusei’s eyes widened in horror. “That’s not funny, Lise.”

“Sorry, it’s just easier to get over the terror of nearly dying by making fun of it, I guess…”

They descended into silence for a bit, during which Lise resumed reading. When Yusei got her attention again, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Yusei, for future reference, open book means closed for conversation."

"Sorry, just...would you mind maybe reading to me? I didn't grab any of my own stuff."

"You can borrow one of my books, if you like."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "You know me, Lise, I'm a lazy reader. The only way you'll ever get me to finish something is if someone reads to me."

"Oh, alright. But try not to fall asleep, okay?"

"That was one time!"

* * *

"So what're we doing today?" Kalin questioned the second Lise showed up. She had long since healed, and had been giving the boys fighting lessons for a week. That day she was carrying a large black bag.

"Breaking boards," Lise said, pulling out a bunch of wooden boards. "You'll start with a stomp break and then you can move on to try different things. I'll advise you on breaks and also how to hold the boards for other people.”

"Awesome!" Jack cracked a smile and went for a board. "This is gonna be fun!"

"You said it," Crow nodded his head and did the same.

"Where did you get these, Lise?" Yusei asked, cocking a suspicious eyebrow.

"I know a guy," she shrugged and pulled out more boards.

"Me first!" Kalin called.

"All right," Lise set up two concrete blocks to stand vertically with Kalin's board on top. "Okay, don't think about hitting the board, think about going through it. You can practice the stomping motion three times, then bow to me and break! Oh, and don't forget to Ki-hop." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. “I always forget to Ki-hop on breaks.”

"Got it," Kalin took a deep breath, and bowed immediately. "HAI!" He smashed his foot through the board. It broke into three pieces. "I did it!"

"Yeah you did!"

The others tried it as well and were successful. They split up to try different breaks on their own. Lise walked around and helped them all out.

"Um Jack, yeah, don't punch it straight on. You'll bruise your knuckles really badly and have to ice them."

"Fine."

"Try a back fist. Still awesome, but they hurt less. Kalin, hold the board for him."

"All right." He set himself up in front of Jack.

“Kalin, straighten your arms a lot more, but leave a tiny bend in them. Like that, perfect, now lower yourself just a little so that you’re in a kind of short front stance since Jack is really tall. Okay you’re ready.”

“Thanks!” He grinned widely and waited. “Ready when you are, Jack.”

“Got it,” Jack took a deep breath and stood by Kalin’s side. He took a few practice swings, bowed, and moved into position.

“Visualize going through the board,” Lise said.

“Huh!” Jack swung hard, and Ki-hopped loudly, splitting the board in two.

“That was great!” Lise nodded approvingly. “Kalin, teach him how to hold a board for you now. Hey Crow, what're you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can smash more than one at the same time."

"You have fun with that. Try a hammer fist."

She walked over to where Yusei seemed to be having a tough time. "Hey wassup?"

"The-I can't-it won't break!"

"Whattaya mean?" Lise cocked a dubious eyebrow. She took the board from him and held it correctly. "Do what you were doing before."

"Okay," Yusei pulled back and pushed the heel of his right hand into the board. Nothing happened; not even a crack. "See?"

"That was lame!"

"I know..."

"Look, when I hold it out for you like this, What's your target?"

"The board?"

"NO! The target is my FACE! You wanna go through the board! You do not wanna do this…" She held the board out with one hand and hit it with a bored expression. "This is lame. You are not petting the board. The board is not your friend. It is your mortal foe. Hit it again, and this time, don't hold back."

"O-kay…"

"Say it like you mean it!"

"OKAY!"

"Now hit the board like a man!"

This time when the dark haired boy wound his hand back there was no fear, but there was plenty determination. "HAI YAH!" The board burst apart, into four pieces that fell to the ground. Yusei stared at it.

"AWESOME! Toldja you could do it!" Lise grinned and tossed him the two tiny pieces of wood she had still been holding.

"Thanks, that was cool," Yusei smiled as she went to help Crow hold for Kalin.

* * *

"Today, I'll teach you how to fight blind," Lise stated. She was holding a long cloth bandana in her hand. Her feet were bare and there wasn't a scrap of junk anywhere near their usual training grounds. She had obviously cleared everything out of the way. "It's necessary because people out there cheat. There's no such thing as a fair fight. What matters is that you win and you stay alive, okay?"

"Understood captain!" Crow saluted and winked.

"Good," Lise tied the bandana around her eyes as tightly as she could. All she could see was darkness if she tried to open her eyes. "Now see if you guys can knock me down. That's all we'll do for now. Takedowns are permitted.”

"All right here we come!" Kalin said, jumping into the exercise.

Jack stepped out. Lise's head whipped in his direction automatically. His shift in weight and when he'd put his foot down told her he was coming. She quickly dodged his assault and allowed Kalin to stumble into Jack. She bent backwards at the hips to avoid Yusei's punch and pushed him away. Kalin aimed for a back knuckle strike but didn't get close. Lise pushed his hand away, circled her arm around his and pushed with both hands on his shoulder till she had shoved him to the ground.

"Don't lose heart halfway through a move, Kalin! And Jack-" Lise began, she twirled away from his punch backwards and tripped him up easily from behind. "You need to be faster. I can see your moves a mile away. Try to have some variety."

"Ergh," Jack groaned in response.

"Yusei-"

"What?" He stopped and paused.

Lise stepped up to him and kicked his legs out from under him so that he landed on the ground on his stomach. "Pay attention to what you're doing and don't get distracted."

"Oops," Yusei said sheepishly.

"Now where is-"

Suddenly Crow jumped into the air, going for a tackle. "SNEAK ATTACK!" The look of utter glee on his face was pricelessly hilarious.

Lise turned and brought her hand up swiftly in a fist that connected with Crow’s stomach at full force. He landed square on his ass, clutching his stomach.

The other three boys winced sympathetically.

"That had to hurt," Kalin commented.

Smiling, and slightly nervous, Lise lowered her hand. She pushed up a corner of the bandana. "Crow, sneak attacks don't work if you yell it out."

"Heh heh, I'll keep that in mind for next time, but damn girl your punches really, really hurt!” Crow complained, and dusted himself off from the ground. "Ya gotta admit that was pretty awesome though!"

Lise nodded, smiling, and pulled off the bandana. “Who’s next?”

“Oh, me!” Crow raised his hand immediately. “It’s my turn to spill some hurt!”

“I said takedowns at the maximum, Crow. Don’t kill your friends.” Lise tossed him the bandana.

“No big,” Crow tied the bandana around his eyes. “Ready!”

* * *

"And the last thing I taught them was weapons," Lise finished.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Akiza grinned happily. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I liked that part where Yusei sucked at punching things," Fish said with a grin. "Just like he sucks at styling his hair!"

"Enough with the hair jokes!" Yusei said, exasperated.

"Nope."

"So are we done now?" Yusei said. He didn't wait for a reply before he stood up and walked to the balcony just outside the sliding glass doors.

"What's up with him? He suddenly got all moody and stuff," Leo said.

"I think he's sad about something," Luna observed.

"He needs time to figure stuff out," Lise spoke quietly. "I need some time alone, too. See you guys later."

"Okay, and thanks for filling us in!" Akiza called.

Lise smiled and waved to her as she walked outdoors and drifted into the air.


	47. The Courage to Continue Part 1

The sun was at its zenith over Goodwin's mansion. The Signers, Fish, and Leo were all over the place, trying to muster up some courage.

 _I still can't believe one of my old friends is one of the Dark Signers,_  Yusei thought sadly. He stared unseeingly at the sky. His fist clenched in sorrow. "Kalin…" He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his shaking hands. _I don't think I have what it takes anymore!_

A shadow fell over Yusei. "Are you still angsting?"

Yusei held in a groan. "Don't you have someone else to bother, Fish?"

"Maybe, but you're not doing anything useful. Seems a bit out of character for you."

Yusei raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Is this concern I detect?"

"Ha! As if," Fish replied. "No, I'm just bored. And since you're just sitting here brooding, I figured it was the perfect time to do something I've been waiting a long time to do."

A chill ran up Yusei's spine. "Oh dear god."

"That's right, Crabhair!" Fish grinned. "You and I are having a duel. Right here, right now, no holds barred. I'm gonna kick your crustacean-headed ass!"

Yusei blinked. "That...is not where I thought this was going. Look, I'm really not in the mood--"

"Too late! We made eye contact! That means we have to battle!"

 _"_...that's a reference, isn't it?"

"Shut up and duel!"

Yusei sighed. "Fine, but on one condition. If I win, you have to stop picking on me."

"Well, that's not gonna happen, so sure. And if I win, you have to go along with any one thing I choose."

Yusei hesitated. "Um, I think maybe--"

"Oh, don't be such a baby. It won't be life-threatening. Probably."

It wasn't the best wager, but Fish had become increasingly bothersome, and at this point Yusei was willing to do anything to get her to stop. "Fine. Let's duel."

_Fish: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

"Since you're being a downer about everything, I'm going first!" Fish drew a sixth card. "I'm gonna start by summoning Aqua Fairy in defense mode!"

_(Aqua Fairy: Atk: 400 Def: 800)_

"And now I'm equipping her with Evolution, which adds a thousand points to both her attack and defense!"

_(Aqua Fairy: Atk: ~~400~~ 1400 Def:  ~~800~~ 1800)_

_"_ Now I think I'll set two cards and end my turn." 

"Alright, then," Yusei said, resigning himself to the duel. "If we're not holding back...I'll summon Hyper Synchron."

_(Hyper Synchron: Atk: 1600 Def: 800)_

"Then I'll set three cards. Now, Hyper Synchron, attack!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Fish countered. "I'm playing my trap card, Rushing Through The Rapids! During this battle, my Fairy's attack points double--which means  _you_ take damage! Say goodbye to your Synchron!"

_Fish: 4000_

_Yusei: 2800_

* * *

 

Fish's maniacal laughter could be heard from the house. Against his better judgment, Jack Atlas abandoned his seat at the buffet to scope things out.

* * *

 

In the rose garden nearby, Akiza heard Fish and chuckled to herself. Normally, she would have hurried to the scene, but she was far too content among the flowers. Fish wouldn't mind.

* * *

 

"It's my turn again!" Fish chimed in a sing-song voice. "And I'm gonna summon Waterstone."

_(Waterstone: Atk: 1000 Def: 0000)_

"And since you're wide open for an attack...Aqua Fairy! Wash the stupid from his hair!"

A wave of soapy water rushed for Yusei. Yet, when the suds cleared, Yusei had taken no damage whatsoever.

"What?" Fish scratched her head. "Is hygiene ineffective?"

"Only when the person is already clean," Yusei countered. "I used my trap card, Spirit Force, to take no damage during this battle! And using Spirit Force's effect, I'm allowed to summon one Warrior-Type Tuner monster from my graveyard to my field, provided it has less than 1500 defense points. That means I get to bring back Hyper Synchron!"

_(Hyper Synchron: Atk: 1600 Def: 800)_

"Shit!" Fish hissed, checking her cards. "I knew I should've held off on Waterstone!"

"I'm just gonna assume you're done," Yusei said, warming up to the duel. "Unfortunately, Hyper Synchron won't be around for long. I'm tributing him to Special Summon my Turret Warrior from my hand."

_(Turret Warrior: Atk: ~~1200~~ 2800 Def: 2000)_

"Hold the phone," Fish said. "That card's only supposed to have 1200 attack points. Why's it got 2800?"

"Simple," Yusei replied. "See, when Turret Warrior is Special Summoned by tributing a Warrior-Type monster, it gains the attack of the tributed monster. A little basic math should tell you the rest."

"Your feeble attempt to trash-talk me is laughable," Fish said.

"You won't be laughing after this attack!" Yusei swung an arm to point at Aqua Fairy. "Go, Turret Warrior! Attack with Great Bombardment!"

Rockets pounded into the ground around Aqua Fairy. When the dust settled, the monster was no more.

_Fish: 2600_

_Yusei: 2800_

"I'll end my turn there," Yusei declared.

Fish blew a few strands of hair out of her eyes. "You just got lucky there, Crabcake," she insisted. "I'll start with a facedown, then change my Waterstone to Defense Mode. End of turn."

Yusei drew a card and smiled. "Sorry, Fish, but this is where I finish this. I summon Max Warrior!"

_(Max Warrior: Atk: 1800 Def: 800)_

"First off, Max Warrior will attack your Waterstone."

Fish's only monster shattered into pieces under Max Warrior's attack.

"Then, I'll go in for a direct attack with Turret Warrior! I win this round!"

"Nope!" Fish said cheerily. "I play Negate Attack!"

Yusei grit his teeth. "You're running out of options, Fish. You'd better hope you get a good card this turn."

"Well, your Max Warrior's effect has cut its attack points this turn, so I should be okay," Fish said. And she was right--Max Warrior's attack points had dropped to 900. "Besides, options aren't always the deciding factor. Sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith. And that's what I'm doing--starting with Chance Starfish in Defense Mode!"

The monster emerged, accompanied by a large holographic die. 

"This is a fun one. See, if I roll this die and get an even number--that's a 2, 4, or 6--"

"I know what even numbers are, Fish--"

"--then I get to Special Summon two monsters from my hand. Of course, if the number is odd--a 1, 3, or 5--"

"Fish, I  _know_ \--"

"--then I'm sort of screwed. C'mon, Lady Luck!" Fish crossed her fingers as the die began to turn. It teetered on the edge of 6 and 3...

"C'mon, c'mon, swing my way..."

...before landing firmly on 6.

"Hell yeah!" Fish punched the air. "Looks like today's Lady Luck is into girls! Course, I would be, too, if you were the only male option. And, y'know, if I were actually into people like that. Anyway, enough about that. I've got a doofus to dominate!" She selected two cards from her hand. "Let's see... I think I'll Special Summon these guys!"

Wish Fish and Mermaid Princess appeared on Fish's field in a shower of light, but they didn't stick around for long. Immediately, Fish tuned them. 

"I've only got one Synchro Monster, Yusei, so unless you're an idiot, you should remember Sapphire Sea Dragon!"

_(Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

"That won't be enough, Fish. Turret Warrior has 400 more attack points than your dragon!"

"So? Turret Warrior won't be battling this round!" Fish flicked a card out of her hand into her duel disk. "I'm playing the spell Payback! At the cost of 800 lifepoints, I can destroy any monster I want. Say goodbye to your castle crasher, Crabcrap!"

_Fish: 1200_

_Yusei: 2800_

"Now, because I want to draw this out as long as possible," Fish continued, "let's do a roll call. On your side, there's a shrimpy little shit named Max who's missing half his attack points. On my side, there's a starfish and a sweet-as-fuck dragon. Hmm, I wonder who's going to win this round?"

Yusei grimaced. "Just get it over with."

"Fine! Starfish, fuck up his warrior!" 

Chance Starfish spun faster and faster, then shot off like a bullet to cut through Max Warrior.

_Fish: 1200_

_Yusei: 2200_

"And now that you're defenseless, Sapphire Sea Dragon, draw the curtains on Don Cangrejo!"

A giant funnel of water spewed from the dragon's mouth, crashed on the ground, and swelled up into a wave of gigantic proportions. Had it been more than a hologram, the force with which it crashed upon Yusei would have crushed him.

_Fish: 1200_

_Yusei: 0000_

Yusei sat back down on the ground, as if he'd never left the spot. Both duelists looked up at the sound of slow clapping.

"Well, well, well, Yusei," Jack said, emerging from behind a shrub. "Look how far you've fallen. Losing to a girl, now, are you?"

Fish rolled her eyes. "Wow, sexist much, Jackass? I'd like to see you try and beat me." The biggest shit-eating grin in history appeared on Fish's face. "In fact, why don't we do it now? If I win, you have to shave off all your hair and glue it to your c--"

"No thanks," Jack said. He turned his attention to Yusei. "Look at you. I know you take losing harshly, but this is an all-new low for you, Yusei."

"It's not about the duel, Jack," Yusei said. "I know that he's a Dark Signer now, but Kalin used to be one of our friends, and now I'm supposed to call him the bad guy?" Yusei stared fearfully at his hands and turned them into fists again, squeezing his eyes closed. "This might be my fault. I don't know if I can do this, Jack!"

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Yusei's shirt and hefted him into the air. "You don't have a choice Yusei! That isn't how this works!" He dropped Yusei and, before Yusei could recover his balance, slammed his fist into Yusei's stomach as hard as he could, eliciting a groan of pain. Fish cheered in the background.

"What the hell was that for?" Yusei demanded furiously. "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you!" Jack growled. He slammed his fist into Yusei's gut again, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Look at you, Yusei," the blond turbo duelist grumped as he watched his old friend slowly turn to look back at him. "You look like some sad, kicked little puppy. No wonder you lost to Kalin when you dueled him. I'm gonna share a secret with you, old chum: I can't stand you."

"Join the club," Fish piped up. 

"But I betrayed him…" Yusei tried.

"You didn't betray him. He betrayed you. He betrayed all of us, remember?" Jack shouted.

"No, it's my fault, Jack—ACK!"

Yusei's protest was cut off midsentence by another fist to the gut. Jack stared down at the culprit.

"What?" Fish asked, all innocence. "I thought we were playing Piñata!"

"Just...good timing."

"Thanks, Assless." Fish took a deep breath and turned to Yusei, who was now sitting on the ground again, catching his breath. "Listen up, Protag Lastname. I hate your guts. Not like Jack hates you; that's a whole 'nother can of worms. I hate you on an intimate level. Seeing you down in the dumps makes me happier than a clown with a cream pie. Not because of any perverted sense of sadism, but because you're too fucking perfect. And that is  _not a compliment."_

Jack shifted his weight. "Um, where is this going?"

Fish ignored Jack. "Read my lips, Yusei:  _real people have weaknesses_. Quit acting like you don't. Quit pretending you're Superman, and quit acting like someone shoved a boulder-sized chunk of kryptonite up your ass. So, Kalin nearly gutted you. So, he's turned into an evil zombie. So, he used to be your friend. And some friend, I might add. If Lise's story is true, he was an asshole way before he lost his marbles. I don't know why you let him lead you. Probably would've thrown a fit if you didn't. That's not friendship, Yusei. That's guilt-tripping. And he's  _still fucking doing that_. He did everything wrong. The only thing you did wrong was take it to heart."

Yusei glared at Fish. "Like you would understand."

"I do, actually. You know how I feel about Lise and Akiza. If one of them suddenly decided to commit murder or rob a bank, or sell drugs or something, do you think I'd just sit back and let 'em? No, because a real friend stops their friends from doing stupid things, even if it ruins the friendship."

Fish leaned in real close to Yusei and narrowed her eyes. "I don't like you at all, Yusei. You're always trying to take the lead, always trying to accept all the responsibility, always overshadowing those around you. You underestimate everyone. You're self-centered. This is the first time I've seen you be  _selfish_."

She straightened up. "I won the duel, Yusei. That means you have to do what I say. Here's your job:  _woman the fuck up_. Move on. Steel yourself. Dislodge the kryptonite from your rectum and start being useful around here. Lise is going through some tough shit, the twins are dealing with things that no kid should have to deal with, Akiza's still recovering and Crow's gone off somewhere. Jack is still Assless--"

"Hey!"

"--but he's at least got his eye on the prize. I'm ready to send the Dark Signers to hell, I don't care who they are. I kind of like this world, even if it is fucked up in some ways."

Fish turned on her heel. "I'm going to check out the rose garden. If you're still sitting here when I get back, you're in for a world of hurt."

The boys were silent as she walked away.

"That girl gives a whole new meaning to the term  _femme fatale,_ " Jack said. "A much more literal meaning."

"You got that right. She's scary." Yusei looked down at his hand, surprised to see it had clenched into a fist. 

"She's right, though. The others need you to lead them. As much as I hate to admit it, you're better than me at this sort of thing."

"Yeah. I guess you're both right." Yusei pushed off the ground into a standing position. "Let's go."

* * *

Lise took a deep, cleansing breath. Or at least that was what it was supposed to be. All it really made her realize was that her throat was unnaturally dry. She flew higher and higher until Goodwin's mansion appeared more like a dollhouse than an actual living residence.

"Okay, let's see if I can do this." She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Her marks started to glow and she felt the familiar warmth from the Dragon inside her.

* * *

Akiza smiled happily to herself as she walked through an arch of rose-covered hedges. _This garden is so beautiful and peaceful. I just wanna walk around here forever. I wish I could share this with my family…_

"Akiza! Hey, over here!" 

Akiza looked over her shoulder and smiled when she caught sight of Fish approaching. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with the twins at the buffet."

"There's a buffet?! Why didn't you tell me? I'll have to go there soon. I was a bit busy kicking Yusei's ass into gear."

Akiza laughed. "I'm sure he loved that. How's he feeling?"

"Better, since Jack and I knocked some sense into him. What about you?"

"Great! My parents are worried about me, but they're going to let me help the Signers."

"Of course they are!" Fish scoffed. "You're a grown woman, Akiza. They can't stop you."

"I know, but it's nice to have their support."

Fish grunted. "I wouldn't know."

Immediately, she regretted her choice of words. Akiza's face twisted into such a pained, concerned expression that Fish waved her hands in front of her and frantically said, "No, no, I don't mean it like that, don't make that face! I'm happy for you, I really am. I just meant I couldn't relate...that's not much better, is it?"

"Not really."

Fish sighed. "I don't envy you or anything. Seeing you happy makes me happy. I don't want anything to do with my parents. Even if they turned around, like yours did, I wouldn't want to see them. I'm happy on my own. Besides, I've got you and Lise. You're my family." She linked arms with Akiza and beamed. "Now, let's go stuff our faces with food! I'm gonna eat Goodwin out of house and home!"

* * *

"Whoa! Look at this spread!" Leo gushed as he took food from every tray available. "Saving the world has its perks! I'll take some of this and this and this and this!"

"Leo!" Luna scolded when she found him. She ran to stand beside her brother. "We ate breakfast an hour ago!"

"Luna, you gotta try these sandwiches! They're amazing!"

"Could you be serious for one moment, Leo?"

"Uh, I'm serious about not letting this food go to waste?" Leo joked and stuffed another piece of food into his mouth.

"We don't have time to mess around and slack off! Didn't you hear what Goodwin said?! It'll take everything we've got to stop the Dark Signers!"

"Good luck with that!" Leo chirped indifferently. "Sounds like it's gonna be really intense."

"Oh, okay. While everyone else freaks out you're just gonna relax and eat and chill around here?!"

"Pretty much," Leo replied, acting like a jerk. "It's a tough job, I know, but someone's gotta do it!" He turned to set his plate down on a table.

"I cannot believe you!"

"I'm thinking of hitting the rooftop pool later. You should come! There's a volleyball net!"

"A volleyball net?!" Luna stared at her twin incredulously. "This trip to the Satellite sector isn't gonna be easy! You should be preparing, not playing games!"

"I'm not going with you," Leo blurted as his sister started to walk away.

"Huh?"

"Why should I go? I'm not a Signer."

"Yeah, but… doncha wanna come?"

Leo looked at his feet. "I think-I think it's time we parted ways."

* * *

"There's no reason I can't get off my ass and start dealing some damage to the Dark Signers! Crow's Line of Kickass is officially open for business!" Crow joked as he patrolled the outskirts of the large crater. Satellite was a bit quiet for the middle of the day. "And here comes our first customer," Crow remarked as he saw Lazar walking up out of the crater. "That creepy little dude has Dark Signer written all over him."

The little clown man walked calmly away. His steps blew up little tufts of dust as he walked.

"Hey, Dark Signer!" Crow shouted and trapped Lazar in a lasso. "Gotcha!" He jumped off of the ledge he had been hiding on and landed on the ground.

"Huh?"

Lazar had escaped! Instead of the clown man Crow's rope was tied tightly around four metal poles.

"Okay, that's weird. I could have sworn I had him!"

Lazar laughed and walked out from behind a large piece of destroyed street. "I'm afraid only the cat can play cat and mouse little rat!"

"Hey!" the boy took off after Lazar, chasing him through the wreckage. "Get back here!" They ran into an old abandoned warehouse. "I know you're in here. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Haven't you heard that it's dangerous around here?" Lazar mocked. He descended from the ceiling on the curve of a hook attached to a chain on the roof.

"There you are! Now stop playing games!"

"You should turn around right now and scamper on home."

"Sounds to me like you're the one who's scared, Dark Signer."

"Oh my! It seems we've some sort of misunderstanding. You see, because of that unappealing mark on your face and the way you were skulking about I thought that perhaps you were a Dark Signer!" Lazar jumped gracefully to the floor. He pulled a portable holo-screen from his sleeve and brought up Crow's records. "Oh, I see… It says here that you're friends with Yusei, Jack, and Elizabeth."

"What?" Crow's question was met with one of Lazar's signature creepy laughs. "All right, let's say you're not a Dark Signer. Then who are you?"

The clown-like man flicked his wrist and the portable holo-monitor disappeared back into his sleeve. "Pardon my manners; I should've properly introduced myself. My name is Lazar and I work for the Public Security Bureau under Director Goodwin. I'm sort of his right hand."

"You work for Goodwin?"

"You're obviously in over your head here. Now run along." Lazar turned to leave.

"I don't think so." Crow snagged the clown-like man's wrist with his grappling hook. "You're not leaving until I get some answers!"

* * *

Inside Lise's mind the dragon took on the form of the white clad woman from earlier. She smiled gracefully at her Vessel and stood on the special path of red aurora borealis. "Hello, child. Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"Yes. I need you to tell me everything I'll need to know for the coming battle," Lise replied firmly. She stepped towards the Crimson Dragon along the pathway. Its light glimmered encouragingly at her amidst the darkness.

"All right."

"Oh come on, please! Wait, what?"

"I will tell you all that you need to know. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh uh, no! But-but why are you giving this information to me just like that? Is there a trick? Do I have to do a million backflips? I mean, normally there's always this 'there will be a price' crap so… Why is it so easy?"

"Are you going to let me tell you everything or not?" the Crimson Dragon asked.

"You can't tell me everything, can you?"

"No."

"I knew it!"

"I'm sorry, child. You have to make your own choices when the time comes. I cannot influence you or help you until then."

"Okay… thanks for… being my friend I guess…"

"Elizabeth-"

"-Lise."

"Elizabeth, there is one thing I can do for you. I can give you a warning. The Eye of the Dragon can consume you. The longer you use it, and the more pressing the emotional situation, the less of a chance you have that you will regain your humanity. You will be nothing more than an empty shell, with no soul, a monster that destroys everything in its path."

The blond girl's eyes widened. "The Eye of the Dragon…eats my soul?"

"Yes, little by little until there is nothing left but a hollow blackness. We are not meant to be one person, Elizabeth. You have your own strength, and you must preserve that. I must go now. But child, choose the path that will make you happy, not that of vengeance."

"I-Please don't leave it at that!"

"Good luck, child." Without another word the Crimson Dragon vanished and Lise rushed back into reality.

* * *

"Leo, you can't be serious about parting ways and not coming to Satellite with me," Luna was dumbfounded.

"Come on, what's the big deal, Luna?" Leo turned to face his twin with a big goofy grin on his face. "You don't want me there. I'm the comic relief. I'm the guy that sneezes when you're trying to sneak up on someone. I'm not a big hero like the rest of you… I'm just a clown… I thought I might have it in me, but when I dueled Sayer I realized; I got nothing. Whatever heroes are made of, I don't have it in me."

"Leo…"

"I never told you this, but I used to think you were holding me back, Luna. You were always sick and I had to look after you. And you were always wanting to stay inside, and so I had to stay in too. I never got to practice dueling with other people, so I couldn't get any better, and I blamed you for that."

"I know, Leo."

"Huh?"

"I know I held you back, and I know that you resent me. I guess know's as good a time as any so here goes. Leo, I am really, really, really-"

"-No, that's just it. I don't want you to apologize, Luna because like I get it now."

"Huh?"

"You're awesome, Luna! You have special powers, you're a Signer and you're totally gonna save the world! Don't you get it?"

"Huh?"

"It's not you who's the burden, it's me. If I go with you guys I'll just end up being in the way, or standing on the sidelines like a dork going," Leo put his arms up like a cheerleader. "Hurray! Yeah! Go Luna! Show those Dark Signers how to duel! You go! Yeah!"

"You're right, that is pretty lame," Luna agreed. "But, don't you get it? I'm really scared, Leo, more than I've ever been." She looked up at her brother with tears streaming down her face. "I want you there standing on the sidelines and shouting like a dork.”

"You do?"

"I don't care if you're not a Signer. You're my brother, and that-that makes you my hero. I can't do this without you…"

"FOOOOOOOD!"

The twins turned around to see Fish rocketing towards the buffet. Just as Leo had earlier, she began piling an obscene amount of food onto a plate. 

"See? I'm not the only one."

"Just because Fish does it, doesn't make it right!"

"Wassup, little peeps?" Fish asked, mouth full of food.

"Nothing," Luna said quickly.

"You sure?"

Fish had a look on her face that said she wasn't going to let it drop, so Luna decided to distract her. "Um, Fish, why don't you tell us how you met Lise and Akiza?"

Thankfully, Leo caught on. "Yeah! No offense, but you seem way wackier than them!"

Fish laughed. "Yeah, I balance them out like that! Are you sure you want to hear this? It's a long story, and it's not super happy or anything. Don't want to spoil you appetites."

"Please tell us!"

"Yeah, you're great at stories!"

Fish sat down at the buffet table. "Well, okay. But I warned you.

"My parents were--are--both alcoholics. They worked, came home, drank, complained about their lives. Treated me like dirt. I was terrified of them. I didn't know what to do. I was too young. So I ran. Every night after I was hurt I would run away, I would go anywhere. The place I went the most was the playground a couple blocks from our house."

/

_"You miserable excuse for a child! Get out! We do so much for you and all you do is sit here and play with that water like a freak! Get out, in the mud, where you belong!" The mother pushed her bruised child and flung her out into the cold night. "And don't come back, freak!"_

_The little girl hugged her bruised knees to her chest and sobbed. While she sat there, on the sidewalk, it began to rain. It always seemed to rain when she was crying. After a few minutes she picked herself up again and stuttered down the street._

_"I have to make it so Mommy and Daddy will love me again. I have to be normal. I have to get rid of the water, the water and the other stuff I can see. I can't be a weirdo anymore. I have to be what Mommy and Daddy want," the little girl whispered as she walked down random streets. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care that she was soaked to the bone._

_Suddenly she smacked straight into a metal fence and fell on her back. The clang noise she'd made resonated throughout the entire neighborhood. Head spinning from the impact, the girl could barely make out any details about her surroundings. She was vaguely aware that the houses were tiny but well built. A light turned on in the home right next to the iron fence._

_Hands gently touched the girl's wounds and pulled her up. She was too exhausted and hurt to protest or move. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was the indoors and warmth._

/

"And then one day, I woke up in Lise's house. Of course, I didn't know who she was at the time."

/

_The girl sat up groggily. The little blue hat she always wore sat on a bed-side table and she was tucked into a bed. A little girl with wild blond hair was asleep in a small futon on the floor. She smiled in her sleep._

_The little girl in the futon yawned and rolled onto her stomach before raising herself up on her knees. She rubbed her eyes and looked uncomprehendingly at the brunette in her bed. "Oh, you're awake!" she said. "Hiya! My name is Elizabeth, but mommy calls me Lizzie. I don't like Elizabeth so you can call me anything else." She smiled happily at the girl._

_The girl stared at Lizzie. This child was talking to her normally. She wasn't trying to hurt her and she wasn't being mean. The wambling of her stomach broke the awkward silence._

_"You must be hungry! Mommy's making waffles. You stay in bed, kay? I'll bring breakfast in here!" Lizzie chirped as she skipped out of the room._

_"I'm back!" Lizzie announced when she walked back in the room. She carried two plates piled high with waffles and set one down on the bedside table and the other carefully on her futon. She was closely followed by a tall woman with brown hair._

_"Hello, dear. I'm Mayoko Kururugi, and this is my daughter Lizzie." The woman smiled warmly at the little girl in the bed, nibbling at a waffle like a scared mouse._

_"I should go," the girl mumbled._

_"What? But why?" Lizzie asked._

_"You-you won't like me...can I leave please?"_

_Mayoko set her own waffles on the floor by the foot of the bed and sat next to Fish. "Why do you want to leave? Are you scared? Should we call your parents?"_

_"No! They… they don't care about me… And you shouldn't either! I'm nothing…"_

_"No you're not." Mayoko spoke quietly and pulled the little girl into her arms. "What can you do that's so scary that we would hate you?"_

_"Can you bring me a glass of water?"_

_"Kay- kay!" Lizzie dashed out of the bedroom and quickly returned with water._

_The brunette child raised one hand and the water swirled and spun out of the cup in a beautiful twisting arch. It swished around the room and then plunked back down into the glass._

_Silence. Mayoko and Lizzie just stared at Fish._

_"That was so cool!" Lizzie gushed. Her blond hair stuck up in random places and bounced when she jumped up and down excitedly. "Do it again! Do it again!"_

_"See? It's okay," Mayoko soothed. "Lizzie, the water is going everywhere."_

_"Sorry!" the little blond girl stopped bouncing. "Look what I’ve got! Look, look!" Lizzie pulled her short collar to the side and turned around to reveal red tattoo-like marking branded on her skin. “I’m a dragon!” Lizzie exclaimed, hopped on the bed, and threw her arms around her mother and the girl. "You don't have to be afraid anymore. We can be your new family, if you want!"_

_"But we need to know your name first, little fish," Mayoko said with a wink._

_"Um, my name is…" and the girl mumbled something under her breath._

_"What?" Lizzie asked. "No one can hear you if you don't speak up!"_

_"My name is Calamari."_

_"You mean like squid?" the blond girl wrinkled her nose. "Squid is gross."_

_The girl only nodded in agreement._

_"Poor little fish," Mayoko crooned. "What sort of parents would name a child that?"_

_"Fish!" Lizzie announced, looking ridiculously proud of herself. "You're Fish now!"_

_"Okay…"_

_"Well, I suppose it's better than Calamari," Mayoko said._

* * *

"Mayoko was always there for us, no matter what. Mayoko was just so bright in comparison to my family."

/

_"Where were you? You ungrateful bitch!" Fish's mother screeched. The little girl had just come home. She smacked her child and didn't care when she saw tears. "Your father and I work hard to keep this house for you! And you're not even around to see that anymore, you freak!"_

_"Were you with those other two little freaks? They're worse then you are! We told you to stay away from them!" Fish's father shouted at her._

_"But they're my friends!"_

_"Don't you get it?! FREAKS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS!"_

/

"And so I ran. Even after all that time, all those years, running was the only thing I was good at…"

/

_It was raining again._

_"Hey freak!" A girl's voice called. "You that Fish girl from my little sister's school?"_

_Three girls stood in front of Fish. Two were teenagers; one was smoking and the other had pink hair. The smallest girl was Fumiko, the resident school priss, soaked and also with pink hair._

/

Fish gave a short laugh. "Oh, Fumiko. She was my very first victim. She was always picking on us, the little bitch. 

/

_"Yes! That's her!" Fumiko cried gleefully._

_"Well, she IS trespassing," the smoker shrugged._

_"And you know what we do with trespassers," Fumiko's older sister grinned wickedly._

/

"They were probably going to beat me up. If things had been different, if I'd been younger, if I hadn't met Lise and Mayoko...I might have let them. But I was tired, I was pissed, and I was soaked."

A sinister grin spread across Fish's face.

"They never stood a chance."

/

_"Holy shit!"_

_"Get away, you freak!"_

_The word made Fish smirk. "Freak? FREAK? I'm not the one trying to beat up a young girl! I'm not the one trying to hurt innocent people! This is motherfucking SELF-DEFENSE, bitch."_

_Fumiko cowered. "Please, just...make it stop!"_

_"What? I'm not doing anything. Yet."_

_The wave of water behind her ceased growing. There were no puddles on the ground anymore; all of the water had contributed. The rain around the girls had been redirected, pouring steadily on Fumiko and the teens._

_"Put it down! We'll leave!"_

_The rain let up, but the wall of water stayed. "Then leave. Or I'll make you leave!"_

* * *

 

"After that...well, I was done with being hurt. I had somewhere else I could stay. For once, running away didn't feel like losing. I went to Lise's house, and they took me in. I didn't have to go back to my parents. And the next day, Mayoko went with me to get my things."

* * *

_Fish's mother rolled her eyes. "Good riddance. One less mouth to feed. You always were an ungrateful bitch, Calamari."_

_"How could you say something like that?!" Mayoko snarled at Mrs. Ukara. How can you say something like that to your own child? What is a child supposed to do if their parents don't love them or care about them? You act like this is her fault, but it isn't! It's your fault! Stop acting like the goddamn victims! So she didn't turn out the way you wanted; that is no reason to turn her away!"_

_"I know, Miss Kururugi, that you may not understand, but we're done providing for that miserable excuse of a daughter. She can take care of herself for all we care." Mrs. Ukara turned her nose up._

_"No, that's not going to happen," Mayoko stated firmly. "I'll have you know that your daughter is going to be staying with us. And you won't come near her ever again! I expect at least one of you to make the necessary calls to the school to change her primary emergency contact--and guardian--to me._

_"Do whatever you want with that bitch. Just get her stuff and get out off our property."_

* * *

"Fish-I-what?" was all Luna could say. For once, Leo found that words failed him.

"Told you it was dark."

Luna examined Fish's face. "How can you be so...matter-of-fact? It's like it doesn't faze you at all!"

"Not anymore. I gave up on my parents long ago. There's no love lost on those assholes." Fish swallowed another mouthful of food. "Thing is, Mayoko was basically my mom. And Lise says she was killed. I'm not okay with that. I don't know what Lise plans to do about it, but if I ever get my hands on Mayoko's killer...well, they say drowning is one of the worst ways to go."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Akiza asked jubilantly as she approached Yusei. With no desire to eat yet, she had let Fish go off on her own.

"Yep."

"That's good, because I was starting to worry. We can't save the world from evil purple lights without you!"

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Same goes for you, Akiza."

"Yusei!" Luna shouted as she ran up to them. Leo hung back.

"Hey, Luna."

"You're coming right?"

"You bet!"

"What about Leo?" the redhead questioned.

The green-haired boy walked up slowly and stopped. He smiled and waved. "Hey, you guys!" The he joined the others as well. "Are you ready for this? I can't wait to watch you take those Dark Signers down! It's gonna be so totally awesome! You're the best!"

"Thanks," Yusei smiled in a friendly way.

"You're awesome too, Jack, even though you're not the best anymore," Leo said.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at Leo. "Just cuz I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best!"

"Don't worry. I still look up to you and everything!"

"Look you, I'm always gonna be the best. Do you understand me?"

"Okay, but technically Yusei is the best now!" Leo pointed out with a grin.

"Technically nothing, you worm, I'm the best."

"You lost the championship. That makes you number two!"

* * *

Lise sighed frustratedly and stomped across the garden. Her converse made shoe holes in the perfectly straight grass.

"Damnit, all this crap about saving the world. I'm just one person!" She kicked at a large tuft of grass and sat down in a huff. "And now I have a headache and I'm friggin exhausted. I've barely been sleeping too." She took another breath, rubbed her eyes, and rested her head in the soft grass. "Maybe I'll just lie here for a few more seconds. Get away from the world…" Without another word she drifted into her dreams.

* * *

Yusei's struggled to maintain his smile as Fish joined them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted, tipping her hat off like an old-fashioned gentlemen. "I have chosen to grace you with my presence."

Akiza rolled her eyes. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Yeah," Yusei said. "Thanks. For earlier. I really needed--"

"Can it, Crabby," Fish snapped. "Don't go getting mushy. This changes nothing. Except that I'm better than you."

"I suppose there's no question of you coming with us?" Jack ventured.

"Course not! Who would supply the comic relief if I didn't come along?"

"Hey, where's Lise?" Yusei asked, brushing stray strands of grass off his person.

Fish's eyebrows arched suspiciously. "Oh? And why do you need to know?"

"I just wanna-I uh-I need to talk to her."

"Yeah, right, 'talk to her.' That's all," Jack chuckled.

"Well I do!" Yusei insisted, turning pink.

"Yusei likes Lise! Yusei likes Lise!" Leo taunted in a sing-songie voice.

"I do not!"

Yusei scowled angrily as he walked away. He could still hear Leo's laughter until he put a large amount of trees and bushes between them. Somehow he knew exactly where to go.

* * *

Lise was fast asleep in the gardens. Her blond hair swirled in different patterns around the blades of grass. She looked troubled in her sleep.

"I can't just leave her here," Yusei said softly. He slipped his jacket off and laid it on top of her. He held Lise's hand and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'll be here when you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: This is the first time I've invented/written a duel myself. Hopefully it was as enjoyable as lisiechan's duels!  
> It's been a long road, but I've finally come to the conclusion that Fish is ace aro. Before she was just ace. 
> 
> Cangrejo means crab in Spanish, in case you were wondering. Fish is never going to let that die.


	48. The Courage to Continue Part 2

"Mommy, Mommy, look! Look what I made!" Seven-year-old Lise ran up to her mother. A crayon-drawn picture flapped in her small hand. She presented it proudly. "See? I made it for you, Mommy!"

Mayoko smiled warmly and took the drawing. "It's beautiful, Lizzie. You have such a wonderful imagination!" She handed Lise the drawing. "You'll change lives someday, with that mind of yours."

"I will! Promise!" she smiled as she took her drawing back.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Huh?"

"Then why couldn't you save me?"

Lise's eyes widened and she dropped the paper. It fluttered away as she stepped backward. Mayoko's eyes had turned glassy and blood dripped from her stomach, mouth and head.

"If you were so powerful then why didn't you save me?!"

"Mom? I don't understand!"

"My blood pulses through your veins!" A tall figure came into view and stood beside Mayoko's deathly body. He was dressed in black with dark eyes and blond hair. "It's our blood! Give it back! Give it back!"

"No, stop!" Frightened, Lise stepped further and further back. She put her arms up to shield her from their wrath.

"IT'S MINE!" the man screamed. There was a flash as he lunged downwards, a sharp pain, red, and screaming.

The paper fell to the ground with a ripping sound.

* * *

Lise woke with a start. Her eyes were wide and sweat dripped off of her face and back. Her breathing was shallow and ragged and she shook like she'd been plunged into the frozen tundra. She wiped at the beginnings of tears with her right arm and then looked down at her left. From the inside of her elbow to her wrist stretched a huge expanse of wet blood through her sleeve. She pulled her sleeve and fingerless glove off and stared at the cut that was freely bleeding there.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lise's arm was yanked upward.

"Huh? I-"

"Just hold still. I've got this."

"Um… okay…" Lise watched, embarrassed, as Yusei examined the wound. His dark eyebrows were knit together worriedly and his fingers moved gently around the cut.

"Good thing I brought your backpack over… But God, Lise, I leave for five minutes and this happens…" He reached over to the orange backpack and took out the small first aid kit. Biting his lip the entire time, Yusei cleaned and wrapped up Lise's arm.

"Thank you…" she whispered sadly when he had finished.

"Sure, just stop getting hurt so much, okay?"

"You know you don't have to worry or-wait, why… what're you doing here?"

"I found you asleep out here, and I wanted to talk to you anyway. Feel up to some questions?"

"Okay." The blond girl hugged her knees to her chest and then noticed Yusei's jacket was around her knees. "Do you want this back?"

"Later." Yusei sat cross-legged to Lise's side, facing her while only half her face was visible to him. He pursed his lips uncomfortably, but began. "You could have given the dragon's soul to anyone right? You could've gotten rid of it?"

Lise nodded. "More or less. Our souls weren't permanently bonded, we could still reject each other, and in that case I could decide to give it up or send it to someone else."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well I… All the stuff that happened to me because of… this thing that's inside of me. It's so hard and painful, and yet I still couldn't bring myself to do it. There was a really strong part of me that wanted the dragon. It was keeping me alive." _And I always justified it by saying that I was protecting someone else from the same hardships._

"What happens if we lose?" Yusei asked, seeing the sadness in Lise's eyes and changing the topic.

"I die."

_"What?!"_

"I knew that from the beginning, Yusei. It's okay. That was part of the contract when my soul was fused with the dragon's."

"But what about Fish, and Akiza, and Martha, and everyone else? They don't want you to die just as much as they don't want the world to end! I don't understand why you can just throw your life away. Those people care about you and you… I just…" Yusei groaned frustratedly.

"Maybe I think saving the world is more important than me. Everyone dies, Yusei, but not everyone gets to choose when."

"Is it really choosing if the outcome depends on who wins a card game?" Yusei asked.

"Yes. And we have to win," Lise said softly, nudging Yusei with his jacket. "Unless you're planning on losing?"

Yusei sighed and shrugged his jacket back on. "I guess I can't change anything now, can I?"

"My mom once told me that we can only change how we deal with things." Lise's smile was sorrowful. "Course she was trying to make me wear a dress at the time…"

Yusei cracked a smile and turned his head to look at the setting sun.

"You know, something good did come out of this," Lise piped up.

"Huh? What?"

"We got to talk without Fish hanging over us."

Yusei smiled, allowing himself a short laugh too. "You have grass in your hair," he said quietly when he spotted the unusual green lines amongst her blond strands. He reached forward and started to pick out the little blades of grass that had managed to lodge themselves into Lise's hair. It tickled a bit. With Yusei's face so close to hers, Lise had to fight down a blush.

Yusei took his hand back and ran it warily through his dark spikes. "I remember when I met you, when I was eight years old…"

Lise nodded, confused. He was suddenly very serious.

"You really scared me. Not because of the dragon on your back. It was when I looked at you; you were just a hollow shell. You weren't really there. It was like you were dead. It was like your soul had been sucked out, destroyed, and shoved back in still broken. That scared me, and I was so glad when I was able to talk to you and cheer you up. Thing is, I don't want to see you like that ever again. I don't want to see you with a shattered soul and I definitely don't want to see you die… Because I don't know… I don't know if I could take that…"

"Why? I am scared to die, but I'd prefer me dying as apposed to all of you and the rest of the world."

"Well maybe I don’t think the world is worth saving if you’re not in it…but I uh…um…I uh…ya see… you're…"

"I hate to interrupt—actually, that's a lie. But what are you children doing?" An icy voice broke the awkward tension. Lise and Yusei jumped away from each other like they had been hit by hot wires. Fish glared daggers at Yusei. "You didn't do anything...untoward, did you?"

"What? NO WAY!"

Fish raised an eyebrow, turned away and sat down in the grass between them, casually shoving Yusei out of the way with a hand to the face. "Hey Lise, I brought a friend with me."

"Really?" A small flash of yellow and black plopped onto Lise's knee. "Stupid!" Lise cried gleefully, squeezing the little bird. He squawked in protest until Lise released him. "Sorry, Stupid…"

"Somehow he managed to stow away in my stuff. He's a little squished…" Fish explained, smiling. She turned to glare at Yusei, who raised his hands in a 'what did I do?' gesture.

Stupid chirped happily as Lise ruffled his feathers affectionately. He wrapped his little wings around Lise's fingers and glared at Yusei as well.

"Not you too!" Yusei groaned.

"What?" Lise cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Nothing," Fish said quickly. "I've trained him well, that's all."

* * *

Black shadows surrounded the island of the Satellite. Purple lights erupted from the giant crater that used to be the Old Reactor.

Even Crow and Lazar could see it. "Whoa! What's happening? Do you think it's the Dark Signers?"

Lazar trembled in fear. The quaking of the Earth had nothing to do with it. "I'm not sure, but I'm not planning on sticking around so I can find out! Have fun, Crow! It's been… BYE!" The clown shouted as he ran pell-mell out of the abandoned factory.

"Hey! You can't just run away! We're in the middle of a duel!" Crow protested as he ran after the small man.

"Fine, you win! Congratulations! I'll send you a gift basket!"

"That's not how it works, you clown-faced cheater!" Crow yelled angrily, throwing his grappling hook at Lazar's head.

"Some things are more important than dueling, Crow--like my life!" Lazar shouted as he thrust his hand up at the sky. A large yellow sheet that expanded into a large yellow balloon popped out of his sleeve. "It's been a pleasure, but I wouldn't hold my breath for that rematch!" Lazar called down as he flew off into the sky.

"What's your hurry?!" Crow yelled back up at him. "What do you see? Get back down here and duel me!" The ground shook even harder and black fog rolled out of the Old Reactor crater like black gooey quick sand, except much faster. "Hey, wait for me!" Crow ran as fast as he could for his runner. He didn't even slow down as he popped his due disk into his runner and sped off. "What is that?! It's everywhere!"

The smoke was so thick it blocked out the sun as it rolled over the decimated city of Satellite.

"Come on!" Crow ground his teeth together, determined and a little scared at the same time. "Just a little faster! I can't catch a break! First it was clowns, now it's clouds!"

In seconds the entire island was deserted. Cards were abandoned on the street, black smoke was drifting everywhere, food and water were neglected, Crow's runner was on its side and riderless, and there was nobody to be found.

* * *

"You need to see this," Meena said. She adjusted the large monitor to display Satellite.

A collective gasp went through the Signers and company. Every screen depicted a dark empty city.

"It looks as if everyone has vanished," Akiza murmured.

"It looks like it turned into a ghost town," Leo said.

Yusei spoke next. "It has to be the Dark Signers."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. He turned to Meena. "Can we fly in?"

"I think so, but it's dangerous."

"Really? I was expecting a welcome party," Fish said. "Fanfare. Balloons. Maybe some cake."

"Our scans don't penetrate," Meena continued, ignoring Fish. "We could lose our video feed at any second." Just as Meena finished speaking, every monitor in the room turned to a mess of fuzz.

"Well, I've heard enough. We should be going right now. It sure beats sitting here and doing nothing, you hear me?"

"Of course. I'll call the helicopter, but Jack, we have no idea what's waiting for you over there."

* * *

"Well, this is it," Luna said awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

"Jack, can I ask you a question?"

"I'd prefer you not," Jack snapped moodily at Meena.

"We both know that the Dark Signers love revenge and anger."

"Your point being they might be able to use that against me? Carly's out there somewhere. I just know it. And I'm gonna get her back even if it means taking out every Dark Signer that dares get in my way."

"Let's stay on task," Goodwin broke in. "You need to get to the original Ener-D reactor in the Satellite."

"Original what now?" Fish asked.

"It's the source of the negative energy that caused this dark smoke to appear," Goodwin explained. "And in a twist of fate, it was built by Yusei's father."

"You mean like our Yusei?" Leo asked.

Lise groaned and rolled her eyes. "Really? What other Yusei is there?"

Fish rubbed her hands. "Yes, keep the dirt coming. So much blackmail material…"

"This is the one chance Yusei has to heal the mistakes of the past. And now all of you have the chance to make things right again. You must beat the Dark Signers and find the reactor. Then, if you're able, activate it in reverse. Hopefully, this will create a surge of positive energy and imprison the shadow army again." A helicopter descended without interference on the landing pad before everyone. "I've arranged for special transportation to the Satellite sector. I believe you already know the pilot."

"Reporting as ordered," Trudge reported, saluting from the boarding station on the whirly bird. "We're fully fueled and ready for take-off."

"That's excellent."

"Seriously? Him again?" Fish complained.

"What? I'm supposed to fly you?!" Trudge pointed at Lise and Yusei. "I've had enough with them! You want me to fly them to Satellite? Well you can forget it!"

"Officer Trudge, nice to see you," Meena greeted sweetly.

"Oh Meena, it's so good to see you too," Trudge replied quickly, regaining his composure. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?"

"Of course I did. You should probably know that I'm flying too."

"You are?" Trudge said dreamily. A light smattering of blush appeared on his cheeks.

"We're good to go. Now let's board up."

"Never underestimate the weirdness of Trudge," Lise grinned. She adjusted her backpack for the flight and petted Stupid's little head from his place on her shoulder.

"Never underestimate the power of love to make someone do what you want," Fish muttered, so quietly that only Lise could hear.

"Before we go any further I need you to promise me something," Yusei addressed Goodwin.

"What is it?"

"If we're successful and save the world, you need to finish that bridge connecting the Satellite and the city. People have a right to be free. I won't go unless you agree."

"It may not even be possible to do what you ask, Yusei."

"And why is that?"

"For years the people of the Satellite and the city have lived far apart. It's a way of life everyone accepts. Change takes time."

"Then I guess you'll have to find a sixth Signer, cuz unless you promise to do it, you're one deck short," Yusei threatened.

"I'll do it!" Fish raised a hand. "I'd probably do a better job than him, anyway!"

Goodwin nodded slowly. "Very well. I'll build the bridge."

Fish pouted.

"Let's move it, pretty boy!" Trudge commanded from the helicopter's side. The sun was just coming up. "There's no time to waste!"

"Good luck, everyone! The fate of the world is in your hands. And Yusei, do not doubt yourself…" Goodwin wished on them.

"Hey," Yusei put a hand on Lise's shoulder that was not occupied by Stupid. He wanted to keep his fingers, and he didn't like the look the bird was giving him. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Flying? Oh yeah. Total breeze. You'll see," she smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"Okay… Just be careful…" Yusei said quietly, not knowing what else to say and feeling like an idiot. He quickly joined the others in the helicopter.

Fish shook her head. "That boy is just asking for a kick in the nuggets."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just… take off!" Fish squealed, pushing Lise off the edge of the building. "Have a nice fall!"

"Ha ha," Lise smiled and rolled her eyes as she lifted into the air, following the copter. Stupid looked a little ruffled, but he seemed all right. "Beatcha there!"

"In your dreams!" Fish shouted up to her as she zoomed through the air on her surfboard.


	49. Curse of the Spider Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is similar to the ICarly 50th webshow spectacular… Except with more awesomeness… Maybe I don't know… Anyway, I still don't own 5Ds. I am just here to spread my writing to the people who like it. If you don't then read something else… Kay? XD Anyway, this is the 50TH chapter! I don't believe it! Way frickin cool! Escalation is in store. –cracks fingers- now to get going!

The helicopter flew steadily towards the Satellite. The closer it got, the more treacherous it became. The sky darkened and lightning flashed in all directions. Lise and Fish were doing their best to avoid getting killed by lightning strikes.

"You seem to be in the know." Akiza turned to Meena, anxious for some answers. "What's the story behind this old reactor thing?"

Meena's expression turned dark. "They call it Zero Reverse. A massive energy reactor being built by a group called the RRD malfunctioned, and released a powerful charge of negative energy. That's what separated Satellite from the mainland of Domino City. The head of the reactor research division was Yusei's father…"

"Go back a few," Trudge interrupted. "Why was some nobody from Satellite in charge of such an important project?"

"Yusei and his dad were born in Domino City," Jack explained grumpily.

"So are you saying this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?"

Jack's eyes narrowed and his voice went cold with fury. Trudge's eyes widened fearfully. " _I_ was born in the Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, of course not…" Trudge focused his attention to the weather.

“That’s right, turn around.”

* * *

Outside the helicopter, the lightning was getting worse.

"It's okay, Fish," Lise coaxed. The two girls were lagging behind the helicopter slightly. Stupid cowered fearfully against Lise's neck.

Fish's eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the flashes of super-charged light. Each clap of thunder roared in their ears. "But… but…"

"Come on. I'm right here, see?" Lise flew closer and held out her hand. "Just a little closer. We're almost there."

Fish swallowed and shivered. Her water board below her was becoming blurrier and blurrier the longer she stood there terrified, threatening to disappear altogether. "O-o-okay…" Her fingers trembled but she grasped Lise's hand tightly.

"We're gonna make it. I promise." Lise began to pull the both of them forward; if Fish freaked out, it would be easier to carry her to the helicopter than to Martha's house. They caught up to the chopper and hovered beneath its blades so they wouldn't get skewered as well as electrocuted.

* * *

"Um, is this lightning bothering anyone else?" Trudge asked. "One strike and we're finished. I'm thinking we should turn this bird around."

"Our primary directive is to reach Satellite," Meena replied firmly.

Yusei got up and put a hand on Trudge's shoulder. With the other hand he pointed down to the island of Satellite. "Set us down near that building in the park."

Trudge scowled and grudgingly steered the helicopter. Yusei took his seat again.

* * *

"Almost there!" Lise smiled when she caught sight of Martha's home. Her blue eyes lit up with expectation.

"Uh huh," Fish nodded warily. Her dark brown eyes combed the area crazily for more lightning blasts.

* * *

Gently, Trudge landed in front of Martha's orphanage. Blister and Martha stood at the front door. Many of the children watched, huddled behind the adults, to see what was going on. Fish and Lise touched down easily in front of the chopper.

"That could've gone a little better I guess," Lise commented, stretching out her tense muscles. Flying in a storm was stressful for anyone. Stupid fell off Lise's shoulder, his little body twitching. Lise cupped him in her hands to try and comfort the little bird.

"Yes!" Fish cried. "Land sweet land!" She sighed and fell backwards onto the ground, happy to be back down on the earth and away from the lightning.

Stupid hopped up in Lise's fingers, ruffled his feathers like a dog would shake off water and plopped himself down on his owner's shoulder just as the helicopter doors opened.

"It's Jack!" Martha gushed. She rushed forward. "Oh look at you, Jackie!"

"Hi Martha," Jack said awkwardly.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten!"

"Well it has been a while since I left, ya know…"

"Do that thing you used to do, that adorable little prince routine!" Martha's grin grew even bigger. She held out her right hand expectantly.

Jack recoiled, embarrassed. Yusei smirked, remembering, while Fish's eyes grew wide and she flipped over onto her stomach to get a better look. She rubbed her hands together with relish. "This has possibilities written all over it."

Jack knelt on one knee. "Greetings, fairest of maidens. May this prince kiss your hand?" Without batting an eye, Jack quickly pecked Martha's hand and stood up.

Meena, Akiza, and the twins were wide-eyed and speechless. Fish exploded with condescending laughter, literally rolling on the grass. Lise just grinned and held her giggles behind her hand.

"You're such a good little boy!" Martha ignored the girls and squeezed Jack tightly.

"Martha, I can't breathe!" Jack complained.

"Wow, that's Jack Atlas!" One of the orphans was wearing an awed expression on his face.

"I thought people in the Satellite Sector would be all creepy and sad," Leo said, with some disappointment.

Luna nodded in agreement, but with no sadness. "Yeah, I know. They seem so friendly."

"That's how they trick you kids," Trudge butted in again. "But they're all just liars and thieves."

"Ya got that right," Blister said sarcastically. "We're the worst kinda people imaginable."

"Hey, you're- I remember you!"

"How nice of you to visit our happy wasteland, officer," Blister taunted sarcastically.

"Look, Director Goodwin is making me be a babysitter for these kids. No way I would willingly come to this garbage dump of a-" Trudge noticed two little orphan girls staring, frightened, at him. "Go away!" The girls took off running as fast as they could. "I can't believe I had to come back here," Trudge groaned when Blister had walked away. A different kid stepped up to Trudge, with none of the fear or apprehension the other orphans exhibited. "What do you want?" Trudge growled.

"You're Sector Security, right?" the boy asked.

"So what if I am?"

"That's so cool!" The boy grinned, his brown eyes full of light. "I'm Taka and I wanna be Security one day."

"Do ya now? Well, play your cards right, and you might look as good as me in this uniform!"

A few feet away, Yusei took the chance to talk to his foster mother. "So Martha, things sure seem quiet around here.”

"That's because the fog has taken everyone."

"What?" Fish shoved herself into the conversation, literally. Yusei was pushed out of the way as Fish made room for herself. "Everyone is gone?"

Martha nodded. "Everyone. Rally, Tank, Crow-"

"Even Crow?" Fish looked distraught. "I'm gonna go look for him."

"Wait, Fish! You can't just leave!" Lise called after her.

"That's what I'm doing! See you later!" Fish waved as she stomped determinedly away. Within seconds she was gone.

Martha blinked, and then her brow furrowed worriedly. "Will she be okay?"

Lise nodded. "Oh yeah, she'll be fine. I'm just worried she won't be able to stay out of trouble. But that's the way it is with Fish: once she's made up her mind, you can't stop her."

"She seems to care about Crow a lot," Martha said, her voice hinting at something.

"That's just how she is with friends."

* * *

"Yesterday," Martha continued when everyone was seated at or around her dining room table, "a strange black fog appeared out of nowhere and descended on the downtown area of Satellite. When it cleared almost everyone that had been caught in the fog was gone… They had vanished. They just weren't there anymore. I have no idea how. Fortunately, the fog didn't come here, so we were safe. But, like I was telling Fish, everyone else…"

"We haven't seen or heard from Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz or Crow since this happened," Blister finished.

"I'm worried that something terrible has happened to them."

"Are those people your friends?" Leo pondered when he noticed Lise and Yusei's expressions.

Yusei just nodded.

"You're that Senator's daughter, aren't you?" Martha asked Akiza, trying to change the subject to something more lighthearted.

"Yep, guilty as charged," Akiza smiled.

Martha smiled warmly. "And what about you?" Martha turned to Yusei. "You're not still scared to fight against Kalin are you?"

"Not anymore. His Earthbound Immortal kinda worries me and his Dark Signer power terrifies me. I don't have any doubts anymore, though; I know I can do this. I've got my friends to back me if I need it."

"Whoa, I'm not your friend. I just came here to stop the Dark Signers," Jack cut in. 

"Well, before any of you head off, you have to eat," Martha announced. "You can't save the world on an empty stomach!"

* * *

 

It took less than half an hour for Martha to cover the table with food.

"This looks great!" the kids declared happily and dug in.

"Yuck…" Leo muttered, putting the spoon to his mouth anyway.

"This is delicious!" one of the orphan boys said.

"It's amazing!" another exclaimed.

"The cool guy from Security whipped it up," Taka told everyone.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at Trudge. He turned bright red. "Well, uh…"

"Thanks mister!" a little girl said. "It's so good."

"Yeah, thanks!"

Trudge took a bite of soup and nearly choked. He grabbed his glass of water and chugged it. "It's too hot!" he yelled.

The kids laughed and continued eating. It was peaceful. For the first time in a long time, Lise could relax.

"Hey, Goodwin told me if we win this fight he'll finish the bridge to connect Satellite and New Domino City. After that you kids can grow up to be anything you want," Yusei said.

The little kids stared, open-mouthed, at the dark-haired Signer for a minute or two, soup forgotten.

"I sure hope you're right!" Taka smiled hopefully.

Suddenly lightning struck outside. The window at the head of the table directly behind Martha shattered. Glass shards fell everywhere. The younger kids screamed.

"Is everyone okay?" Martha checked.

Sinister laughter rang from a short distance outside. Another flash of lightning and the dark shape of a man was standing where no one had been just a few seconds ago.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded, throwing the broken windows open.

The man smiled and his hood fell off his head. "My name is Roman." His voice sounded like poisoned honey.

"Oh my God," Lise breathed.

“And I’m here...” Roman continued, vanishing for a split second.

“What the-?”

Roman appeared inches from Lise. “On family business!” He grabbed her by the face and hurled her out the window, where her back slammed into the big tree growing near Martha’s house.

“Lise!” Yusei and Jack stepped forward, only to be driven backwards into the wall by one push from Roman.

The Dark Signer snickered, stepping outside with ease, and advancing towards Lise.

Martha gathered the kids. “Everybody get moving.”

“Jack, the basement,” Yusei wheezed, standing up.

“Right.”

Lise slid down the tree, her head bleeding. She tried to make out the blurry figure of the Dark Signer approaching her through the blood and haze. Too late, she raised her hand to defend herself.

He snapped his fingers. Dark purple energy encircled Lise and dragged her to eye level with Roman.

“Lemme go!” she demanded, pointlessly struggling against Roman’s hold.

“I want a look at you. It’s not every day a man gets to meet his long-lost daughter for the first time, and I couldn’t have your powers getting in the way.”

“Even if you were my dad, I don’t want anything to do with you,” Lise grunted in frustration.

“Wishful thinking, child,” Roman smirked. He leaned close to Lise’s face, smiling at her glare. “You look so much like your mother, except for your hair. It’s the same color mine was at your age.”

“Shut up!” Lise yelled. Red energy surged across her markings.

Roman exclaimed and backed away from the light.

The energy trapping Lise dissolved and she raised her hands defensively. “Time for you to leave!”

“Tsk, tsk,” Roman clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “I just got here, Elizabeth, and I intend to collect what I was owed!” He lunged for Lise, suddenly hostile. He was fast, too fast for her. Roman easily punched her to the ground.

Lise pushed herself up by her arms only to receive a heavy boot to her head. She crumpled back down, shaking in pain. Roman kicked her again, forcing Lise to scramble for her footing.

“You can’t even summon your power at will, much less use it. Why choose someone so pathetic for her Vessel? Why did the Crimson Dragon choose you?” Roman roared, adding power to his words with his kicks and punches.

It was a struggle just for Lise to see and stand, forget defending herself.

“I know exactly how to use the Crimson Dragon’s power,” Roman’s hand crackled with purple electricity he sent pulsing through Lise’s body.

She screamed loudly and backed up against the wall of Martha’s house. Roman pinned her there, literally jolting her systems.

“Get off!” Lise screamed, bringing up both legs and slamming them sharply into Roman’s gut.

He stumbled back momentarily, but he only seemed to come after her with more force. Lise leapt out of the line of fire from Roman’s dark energy, rolled on her back, and popped back up to her feet. “Come on, come on, work!” Lise pleaded, shaking her hands repeatedly. Nothing. Not even a spark. “This is bad. This is really bad!”

“And I’ve just begun!” Roman snarled wickedly. “That power was mine by birthright. You had no right to steal it from me.”

“I didn’t steal anything from you!” Lise cried indignantly.

“I was meant to be the Vessel,” Roman seethed. He flicked his wrist and a tendril of energy caught Lise in a strong uppercut that sent her flying upward. “Your birth meant that right was taken from me. You dared to you take what I was promised!” Another coil sent Lise crashing painfully back to Earth.

Lise groaned from the pain in her own personal crater. Rubble and dirt decorated her clothes and she clenched her teeth. _He’s going to kill me! Why won’t my powers work?!_ She slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position.

“Now the least your useless body can do is join us as the Dark Dragon,” Roman stalked towards her like a predator towards prey. His voice was soft, which made it sound all the more dangerous than if he had been yelling.

Lise backed up frantically until her spine bumped up against the wall of Martha’s home.

Roman leered down at her, hand raised. “Prepare to face the Netherworld.”

Lise braced herself for a new wound and more pain. Her eyes squeezed shut. She waited, but nothing hit her, nothing attacked her. Instead she heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, heavy boots, and the touch of a gentle hand.

“You okay?”

Lise opened her eyes, but could scarcely believe what she was seeing. The hand of the person pulling her to her feet was “Yusei?”

* * *

Taka leaned in and whispered to his friends. "All right, men, that Dark Signer is a bad guy. He took Crow and everyone else. As soon as we get the chance, let's go help Yusei and Lise."

"Yeah!"

* * *

“How much time do you need?” Yusei demanded, glaring daggers at Roman.

“What?”

“Can you activate your powers?”

“Yes. Fifteen seconds,” Lise’s brow furrowed in determination.

“Done,” Yusei squeezed Lise’s hand and advanced towards Roman who was just picking himself up.

“Ah,” Roman nodded in acknowledgement of the teenage boy. “Very nice attack, boy. You would make your father proud.”

“My father?” Yusei’s stony expression dropped for a moment. “You knew him?”

Roman just smirked. “You sure you want to know the truth? It might break your heart.”

“Shut up,” Yusei growled. He aimed a roundhouse kick at Roman’s head.

Roman grabbed Yusei’s leg, stopping the kick. “Yusei Fudo, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

Lise watched their exchange and shook her head. “Focus, Lise, you have to find a way to make this work.” She stared at her hands and shook them desperately. “Come on, work! I don’t have all day! What does it take?” The markings upon her hands stayed stubbornly unhelpful. “Flying came so easily! Why is this so hard? I wish it was just a…snap…” She looked up in surprise as lightning flashed across the sky.

* * *

Fish jumped and screamed as she saw a blast of lightning in the distance. She hid behind a large fridge and peered around the edge. The inky black sky was lightning free. At least for now it was. It seemed to be mocking the Oracle.

Fish took a deep breath and slid against the side of the fridge. How was she supposed to find Crow if she was freaked out about a little lightning?

She stood up and brushed herself off. Fish adjusted her aviator's fish hat for battle mode. "I can do this. Crow! Where are you? Hello? WHOA!" she exclaimed as she tripped and fell over a large metal object. "Ow! What idiot leaves a… a runner? Crow's runner! Then he… the fridge!"

Quickly, Fish flung open the fridge door and peered inside.

"I'm in yo fridge…" Crow said, sounding like he had cotton stuffed up his nose and on his brain. He tumbled face first into the dirt at Fish's feet.

"Well that was weird." Fish chuckled a little. She rolled Crow onto his back and splashed some cold water on his face.

He sat up and coughed almost immediately. "Fish?" he croaked. "I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever… Thanks…"

"Sure. Can you walk? I can take care of your runner. We've gotta get you to Martha's."

* * *

“Such a pitiful son Professor Fudo had!” Roman taunted, watching Yusei skitter backwards to avoid getting a solid fist to the head again. "You’re moving so much it makes me think you’re avoiding me, Yusei. You going somewhere?”

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Roman," Yusei replied coolly.

“Oh, so you're still interested in learning the truth?” The Dark Signer caught Yusei’s punch and then his other hand so they stood face to face with their shaking fists raised between them.

“What truth?” Yusei said through clenched teeth.

"Your own dad helped free the shadow army."

"He'd never do that!"

"Yusei,” Roman laughed cruelly and kneed Yusei in the stomach. He stumbled backward with Roman happy to advance. “Your father designed the original Ener-D reactor. Without him, none of this would be possible!"

"No!" Yusei insisted. "All he… all he wanted to do was help."

"Help his bank account, you mean,” Roman dragged Yusei up to his feet by the shirt collar. “He didn't care about the safeguards or security precautions. He wanted to turn it on and see how fast it would make him a millionaire. And I should know--after all, I was there with him!"

"But how?"

"He was my boss, you fool," Roman explained, tossing Yusei to the ground. "I worked with him and with my brother, one Rex Goodwin. It all began when you were just a baby and my Elizabeth was soon to be born. Rex and I worked with your father at the original Ener-D reactor site. There were fears that should it spin in reverse a huge blast of negative energy would be released. Which was just what we, I mean I, wanted. Your father was too obsessed with success to see it, allowing me to sabotage the whole project, and then boom. There went your father's life's work…"

"That means it was you! You caused all this!" Yusei lunged at Roman in anger, but the Dark Signer merely stepped aside.

Roman's smirk was especially nasty. "Who else?"

"So then that explosion wasn't an accident!”

"Of course not, stupid boy,” Roman grabbed Yusei again. “And now it’s time for Professor Fudo’s son to join him--by no accident.” Roman’s markings glowed bright purple.

“No, it isn’t.” There was a snapping sound and red light illuminated the area. Before Roman could react a red crescent moon slammed into him. He dropped Yusei, and flew backwards like a bullet.

Roman smiled with amusement and collected himself. “My, my, this is certainly a surprise. You finally got your powers to work.”

Lise narrowed her eyes and orbs of red energy expanded around her hands. “I’m full of surprises!”

Both Roman and Lise leaned back and thrust their hands forward. From their extended digits shot beams of red and purple light. Lise’s was shaky and inconsistent while Roman’s was sturdy and powerful. The force of the continued collision made a loud humming noise.

“You doing okay?” Yusei shouted, next to Lise, and keeping one finger in his ear.

Lise winced, momentarily weakening her beam of light. “Define okay! I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up!”

“Maybe I can help!” Yusei reached out and placed his hand on Lise’s shoulder. His mark suddenly burst into light just as bright as Lise’s.

“Whoa!” Lise exclaimed. A surge of red energy covered her entire body, reinforced her beam and smashed straight into Roman.

He skidded backward like a rock skipping over water, but Roman was far from done. He jumped to his feet. “Until now I didn’t believe it,” he literally seethed with rage as he strode for the teenagers. “But you have an empathy link with my daughter!”

“How did you-“

“I’m going to make you wish you never even established a link!”

Lise moved fast, summoning a wall that stopped Roman’s coiled energy in its tracks. The coil backed up almost as if it were dazed, and Lise dropped the shield, snapped her fingers, and her energy sliced through Roman’s. “I dunno why the empathy link makes him so mad, but I suggest we get him away from here ASAP.”

“You’ve got a plan?”

“Piss him off as much as possible then wipe him off the face of the Earth.”

“Sounds good!”

Roman roared in frustration. He raised his hands to defend himself from the attacks of the glowing teenagers. He sent out an array of needle-like energy projections from his fingers. Slowly, Roman moved farther and farther back. He had a plan of his own.

Yusei halted his progress towards the Dark Signer and focused on not getting skewered for a few seconds. Lise pulled back her arm, charging it with red electricity, and vaulted into the air. When she was perfectly upside down she released the blast. It hit Roman square in the chest, pushing him further back and leaving a smoking burn mark.

“I should really teach you not to be so disrespectful towards your elders, Elizabeth,” Roman seethed, raising his hands for a strike.

“Disrespectful my ass!” Yusei growled from behind Roman, aiming an elbow for his spine.

Roman fell forward, straight into the energy crescent Lise had conjured. He slid across the ground, broken asphalt making the trip harder. “Apparently I need to discipline two moronic teenagers,” Roman smirked and jumped to his feet. “Now let me show you what I can really do!”

Lise and Roman snapped their fingers at the same second. Eight legs of energy erupted out of the ground around Roman like the spindle appendages of a spider. Red energy disks from Lise’s fingers did nothing against them. She backed away, throwing up shields, in front of herself and Yusei when two legs shot for them.

Lise exclaimed fearfully when the energy leg ensnared hers and lifted her up into the air. Her panic and fear resulted in the red glow fading away. She struggled fruitlessly against Roman’s hold, spitting hair out of her mouth.

“Let her go!” Yusei shouted seconds before the second energy leg hit him in the chest and lifted him upside down into the air. He tried to move but the dark energy had his arms trapped.

“You, boy,” Roman snarled, spitting out boy like Yusei was a disgusting bug squished under his boot. He pulled harshly on Yusei’s cheek. “Will regret ever meeting my daughter. She will become the darkness and nothing is going to change that.” He delivered a sharp left hook to Yusei’s face. “Especially you.”

“Stop it!” Lise yelled from above, but her father ignored her. “I hope this works,” she breathed, snapping her fingers. Red light exploded out from her body, and the coil holding her vanished. Hovering in the air, Lise curled into a roll and sent a slice of red energy right between Yusei and Roman. She landed and strode towards them. “That’s enough!”

Roman smirked. “Is it?” He snapped his fingers and the coil holding Yusei flipped him around and slammed him into the ground. He put his heavy boot on Yusei’s chest before the boy could even breathe.

“Get off of him!” Lise cried, throwing herself forward and aiming an energy punch at Roman’s skull.

The Dark Signer dodged easily, momentarily releasing Yusei. Roman snatched Lise out of the air by her left wrist, turned around, and slammed his opposite foot into Yusei’s chest again.

“Lemme go! Lemme go!” Lise protested. She pushed uselessly at Roman’s strong fingers, forgetting how to escape. The pain from his grip made spots dance in front of her eyes.

“Thank you, Yusei,” Roman smiled maliciously and merely raised his hand to drag Lise off of her feet. “I needed a good opening.” His purple markings glowed and Lise’s glowed even brighter red.

“No! No!” Yusei shouted, his eyes wide. He tried to sit up, but Roman’s hold on him was absolute.

Roman began to chant, his Latin words like a funeral march.

_“Cognatio cognationis meae_

_Et cognatio draconis”_

Roman’s hand on Lise’s wrist suddenly tightened, allowing no chance for escape. Her sleeve and fingerless glove unraveled and vanished under the pressure of Roman’s power. The glow from Roman’s marks increased and Lise tilted her head back and screamed in reflex to the overwhelming pain. The spots in her eyes changed from white, to red, to total blackness she was in so much agony.

_“Cognatio cognationis meae_

_Et cognatio araneae”_

“Stop! You’re killing her!” Yusei cried, panic in his eyes.

_“Obiēs tutaminis exterge_

_Solem noctilucā repone”_

Roman kept chanting, ignoring Yusei’s plea. He lifted his foot off of Yusei’s chest and brought his heel down on the boy’s head. His head snapped sideways, his eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

_“Exsecratio araneae_

_Has venās intercurrit”_

“Yusei!” Lise spoke through gritted teeth, looking at his immobile body in horror.

_“Nox cor inlaqueit._

"Blood of my blood”

Roman started on English, ignoring anymore interruptions.

“And blood of the dragon”

Lise clenched her teeth, but the waves of pain still shattered her resolve. She let out another earth shattering shriek. It was a struggle just to stay on her feet. She opened her eyes for a split second, but Yusei still wasn’t moving. _If I don’t stop him, this could get a hell of a lot worse! Okay, time to fight fire with fire!_

“Blood of my blood

And blood of the spider

Strip the barriers of protection

Replace the sun with the moon”

The sky darkened and the hairs on the back of Lise’s and Roman’s necks lifted. Lise leveled a deep glare of determination at her father. She felt a charge of energy within herself warding off the pain and she smiled.

“The curse of the spider

Runs through these veins

The darkness ensnares the-“

Roman was cut off just before the last word because the clouds above them exploded. A red bolt of lightning zigzagged across the night and tore through the earth right between Lise and Roman, splitting them apart.

Roman fell on his back for the third time that night. Lise fell to her knees, clutching at her aching arm. She looked down at it and gasped. A large purple spider glowed on the back of her hand with thread growing slowly up her arm.

Roman couldn’t help but grin with pride. “Very good, Elizabeth. If you’d like to continue our little encounter, join me at the outskirts of the city…” He bowed and stepped into the shadows.

Lise swallowed and breathed deeply a few times. Her body was on such high alert that her hands wouldn’t stop shaking long enough for her to determine if Yusei still had a pulse. “Oh for Fuck’s sake,” she grimaced, moved her hair out of the way the best she could, and laid her ear on his chest. Her head rose and fell with his chest and the tenaciously continuing beats of Yusei’s heart. Lise sighed with relief. “Thank god you’re alive, you idiot.” She pushed herself up into a kneeling position, supported most of Yusei’s weight, and stood. “Holy shit, the twins weren’t kidding. You’re heavy as hell,” Lise muttered as she dragged Yusei to the base of Martha’s tree. She supported his head and slowly lowered his body down. “I’ll be okay, so don’t get hurt even worse for my sake.” Her markings glowed and her backpack raced from the house to her hand in a bubble of energy. She disclosed her duel disk and left her backpack beside Yusei. Lise kissed Yusei’s cheek and got back to her feet. “I promise I’ll be back.” Then she vanished into the darkness after her father.

* * *

Soft blue light erupted behind Yusei’s closed eyelids. He shifted slightly and groaned from the pain in his skull.

“If you want me to continue then don’t move,” a familiar voice barked angrily.

Yusei cracked his eyelids the tiniest bit. “Fish? I never would’ve expected you.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Fish growled, deftly moving her fingers so that the glowing water hovering over Yusei’s head evaporated.

“Yeah,” Crow chuckled as Yusei stood up. “It took everything I had just to convince her to heal you.” He looked around in confusion. “Where’s Lise? I thought she’d be with you.”

“Oh no,” Yusei breathed, his pupils dilating in fear. “No, no, no-“

“You fucking idiot!” Fish slammed her elbow into Yusei’s stomach. “How the hell are we supposed to find her now? What if something happens to her?”

“Um guys? I’ve got a pretty good idea of where Lise is,” Crow gulped.

Fish and Yusei stopped fighting and stared at his ashen face, then at the spider geoglyph in the sky.

"If she's dead," Fish said, "I'm going to mess your head up worse than Roman did."


	50. Curse of the Spider Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR EDITOR: I wasn't sure if Fish would come with Yusei or go back with Crow to make sure he was okay first. You decide. Also, I have the original of these two parts still on FF.net so if you think they're better than I can upload those instead.

The wall of purple fire erupted around Lise and Roman. There was no backing out now. The spider mark erupted across the city and Roman’s spider mark shone brightly in the dark night.

Instead of her own markings glowing, Lise's completely vanished. She gasped as the wall of purple flames seemed to triple the force of gravity; blood ran from the cut on her forehead, getting into her eyes.

Roman smirked. “Having trouble, my dear?”

“How? What’s going on?” Lise wheezed. She wiped away some of the blood, smearing red across her forehead and wrist.

“The Crimson Dragon exists inside you as a deity, a goddess, and gods cannot interfere with people and their wars,” Roman smirked. “You’re on your own.”

"That’s what you think.”

“Let’s duel!”

_Lise: 4000_

_Roman: 4000_

“The first move is mine, then," Lise declared. "I draw. I summon Flame Alchemist in defense mode! And I’ll end my turn with a facedown."

"Interesting, we’ll see how long you can last," Roman commented. "My move. I'm activating the Spider Web field spell."

"Here we go," Lise remarked dryly. White silky threads enveloped the playing field.

"Now I summon Spider Cocoon, and the reason I'm able to summon this monster is because my field is empty and you have a monster on your side of the field."

_(Spider Cocoon: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"With that done I'm summoning Dark Spider!"

_(Dark Spider: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"Now until the end of my turn Dark Spider can harness the shadows in its web and grant power to an Insect monster on my field. Which means Spider Cocoon's level grows to level seven. And now Spider Cocoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a tune-up!"

Roman's Cocoon Spider turned into white lights that encircled his green spider. But instead of creating a flash of light, the lights plunged into the green spider, turned black and destroyed Dark Spider. Six black lights circled bleakly before Roman.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light!" Roman cried with malevolent glee as his new monster appeared in a flash of darkness. "Come forth: Underground Arachnid!"

_(Underground Arachnid: Atk: 2400 Def: 1200)_

"Oh great, another spider," Lise muttered.

"Say goodbye to your Alchemist, because I plan on taking him for my own!" Roman shouted.

“What?!”

A sticky line of spider silk shot out of Underground Arachnid's abdomen that ensnared Flame Alchemist and dragged him over to the Dark Signer's field. "You see once a turn Underground Arachnid can use one of the monsters on your field as an equip card to gain more power. And now that you have nothing on your field to protect you, Underground Arachnid can attack!"

_Lise: 1600_

_Roman: 4000_

Lise groaned as Underground Arachnid shot webbing from its mouth that hit her square in the stomach. She fell to the ground, wincing. It took everything she had just to get back up again. _Okay, that hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I have to win this or risk actually dying._ She quickly turned her head and spit onto the gravel, saliva mixing with blood.

Roman smirked, indifferent to Lise’s pain. "I'm placing one card facedown and ending my turn. It’s your move--if you can actually make it, child.”

“I have a name.” Lise put her hand to her deck. "It's..."

“Lise!”

“And that just happens to be it,” Lise said, pointing at whoever had spoken in confusion. “Yusei, Fish?”

“What the hell are you doing?” Yusei demanded angrily.

“Well I thought I was dueling, so I’m not sure what exactly you’re seeing-“

“You shouldn’t have chased after Roman. It’s what he wanted. How could you be so-“

“Lise,” Fish cut in, shoving Yusei away by the face. “Can you win?”

“That’s the plan, yeah.”

“I'm going back to the house to finish healing Crow, but make sure I have something to heal when this duel is over, got it?"

“No assembly required, got it,” Lise smiled. “Besides, if I lose, I’ll just be in the Netherworld for a little while, right?”

Yusei swallowed, eyes wide, and his cheeks paled. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

Roman threw his head back and laughed. It was a cruel, twisted laugh like a blade skidding across metal. It froze everyone nearby, and made their blood run cold. “How naive, Elizabeth. As the Crimson Dragon, you are special. Upon your inevitable death at the hands of the shadows, you will be reborn, just as I was, as the Dark Dragon!”

“The Dark Dragon?” Lise whispered. She clenched her fists to prevent them from shaking.

“But don’t worry. The only thing you are now is a scared little girl who can’t even defend herself with the power she possesses. The power of the Signers’ marks protect them, but because you interfere you don’t have that luxury! You’ve sealed your fate.”

“No, she hasn’t!” Yusei exclaimed. His mark ignited brightly, allowing him to push through the wall of flames. “If her own power won’t protect her than I will!” Careful of Lise’s left arm he pulled her into an embrace. His next words were a frightened whisper in Lise’s ear. “I’m not going anywhere, so please don’t lose.”

Lise smiled and returned the hug. “Thanks, and I won’t.” She kissed his cheek, and pulled away. “I’ve got a duel to win. It's my turn, Roman, and I draw! First up, I can special summon Inferno Wolf from my hand to the field because you have monsters on your field and I don’t!"

_(Inferno Wolf: Atk: 2100 Def: 600)_

"Next I play Lost and Found! This spell allows me to search my deck for a tuner monster that I can instantly summon, and I choose my nuclear friend Ener-G!"

_(Ener-G: Atk: 100 Def: 300)_

"Not only that, but I’m tuning Ener-G with my Inferno Wolf in order to Synchro Summon Fire Gryphon! If you thought that wasn’t enough, I play his ability. He can special summon a Synchro monster that’s level eight or below, and my guess what? My Flamekeeper wants to join the party! That’s two monsters for your two, Roman!”

The Dark Signer lifted an eyebrow. “Really, child? You’ll have to do better.”

“Is this what you had in mind?” Lise quipped. “Once per turn Flamekeeper can give me 400 extra lifepoints for every other fire type monster on my field.”

_Lise: 2000_

_Roman: 4000_

“Now before we battle, a little insurance never hurt anyone! I summon Pyrus Starburst to the field in defense mode. Now Fire Gryphon, attack!”

With an enormous boom, the gryphon's claws sunk into the spider's body. Now Roman gritted his teeth and shielded his face as it was his turn to lose some life points.

_Lise: 2000_

_Roman: 3700_

When the smoke cleared Underground Arachnid was still standing; Fire Gryphon's attack had hit Flame Alchemist instead! The monster exploded in a cloud of yellow shards.

"What just happened?!"

"Underground Arachnid used your Alchemist to save itself from your attack. And now due to the Spider Web field spell Fire Gryphon is forced into defense mode, and it's stuck that way until your next turn."

"That backfired."

"If Underground Arachnid manages to weave its web around your monsters on my next turn, then your field will be empty, Lise. And when you take the damage from my direct attack, you will dance the dance of doom," Roman smiled evilly at the thought.

“Yeah, I don’t do the whole macabre thing,” Lise smirked. “Too depressing. Anyway, I activate my facedown, Urgent Tuning! I tune Pyrus Starburst and Flamekeeper together to synchro summon Crimson Starburst Dragon! Now attack with Blazing Inferno, and pound Underground Arachnid into the dirt!”

_Lise: 2000_

_Roman: 3600_

Roman's eye barely twitched. His spider went up in a cloud of yellow sparks.

"There it is!"

"Over there!"

The voices of the two boys carried over to the Signer, Vessel and Dark Signer. "Hey Yusei!"

"No!"

"It's too late for your friends! I'm playing the trap Altar of the Bound Deity! Now once a turn during my standby phase, for every monster on the field in defense mode, the Altar gains one Earthbound Immortal counter. When all four of the Altar's counters have been lit, the Bound Deity will grant me the power to summon one Earthbound Immortal from my deck!" Roman countered, smiling particularly wickedly.

"Oh no!"

"This was a mistake!" One of the boys cried, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

* * *

Martha and Trudge ran as fast as they could into the city. They had noticed the boys were missing and had to get them out of there as soon as possible.

_John, Mitch, Taka…_

* * *

"Man where are those guys?" Taka complained. He could see part of the spider mark on the ground from the window. "I totally lost them!"

* * *

"It looks like my web has caught some flies," Roman commented acidly. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He laughed and smiled. "Shall we finish this duel, Elizabeth? I anxiously await your rebirth."

“l’m not going anywhere, Roman," Lise replied coolly.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You see, the moment my Altar's four counters are lit your fears will be realized!"

“Not happening.”

"You can try!" Roman declared as he began his turn. "I activate Altar of the Bound Deity. Now for every monster on the field in defense mode I gain an Earthbound Immortal counter. Next I summon Ground Spider in defense mode!"

_(Ground Spider: Atk: 0000 Def: 1500)_

This spider was brown with spindly legs that just barely seemed to hold itself up. Its beady little eyes stared back at Lise and Yusei.

"Great," Yusei said sarcastically. "Would it really be too much to ask for you to play something that has two legs?"

"Like that would actually make a difference!" Roman quipped as he ended his turn with a facedown.

"My move!" Lise began. _First things first, if we get to Roman's standby phase with the field like this he'll light three more torches. If I can just attack then maybe I’ll have a shot, but anything I attack with will only be switched in defense mode and risk those boys getting absorbed! I need a different approach._ “I’m activating the spell Pot of Avarice! I take five monsters out of my graveyard, add them to my deck, shuffle, and I can draw two new cards.”

Roman rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "What a waste. You must be truly scared if you can barely play. You're only delaying the inevitable.”

"Oh yeah? If you think that’s my best then you’ve got another thing coming! I’m setting two cards facedown and ending my turn.”

"Is that all?" Roman smiled smugly.

* * *

Martha and Trudge stopped running when they had made it a good distance into the city.

"That purple wall of mist looks like it goes on forever and ever," Trudge commented.

"Where are the boys?" Martha worried, her priorities in order. The two ran up the stairs of a building until they were high enough to look out the window to find out what was going on. "Lise?"

"Down there!" Trudge pointed to John and Mitch.

"My boys! They're trapped! Lise!"

She turned at the sound of her name.

"Don't even think of losing this duel!" Martha shouted.

“I won’t!”

Roman laughed mockingly. "How touching, but it’s my turn, which means-“

“Which means I can play my trap Compulsory Evacuation Device! Now my Crimson Starburst Dragon can go back to my extra deck, and you can’t light the last three torches needed for your Immortal!”

“I’m afraid you don't have a choice in the matter, daughter. You've tried your best to delay the inevitable, but I'm afraid that it's just too late. I play my trap card and activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! Now if I take my life points and divide them in half two more torches are suddenly lit!"

_Lise: 1600_

_Roman: 1800_

"That's all four!"

"The four counters are ablaze!" Roman announced, his face filled with manic happiness. "Let the summoning begin!"

A giant beam of purple light reached from the ground all the way to the Spider hieroglyph in the sky. A large evil heart pulsed amidst the purple beam. Black smoke poured into the heart, like a vacuum in reverse.

"The negative energy is powering up my Earthbound Immortal just right and it's time I provide it with more!"

Mitch and John groaned as their souls were slowly ripped from their bodies. Nothing could stop it now.

"Oh no, my boys!" Martha panicked.

“No!” Lise snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. _I can’t protect myself and I can’t even protect two kids! It'll take a miracle to save them now…_

"Did somebody order a miracle?" Jack quipped as he jumped onto the scene with his runner.

Lise found her voice, overcome with relief. “I did!”

"My boys!" Martha called up to the blond turbo duelist. "They need you!"

"Who doesn't?" Jack smirked arrogantly as he plunged through the purple mist. "I can't let some of my future fans get sucked up now can I? Heads up!" Quickly Jack landed and pulled Mitch and John close to him. The two boys' souls changed from purple to red and retreated back into their bodies.

Martha sighed with relief. "Oh Jack, you saved them!"

“I never thought I’d say this, but Jack actually came in handy for once,” Lise chuckled nervously.

"It makes no difference," Roman sneered. "I still have him--Earthbound Immortal Uru!" As Roman spoke the purple light beam vanished, and in its place rose a spider that would completely shame the size of the Empire State Building.

_(Earthbound Immortal Uru: Atk: 3000 Def: 3000)_

“Holy shit, it’s huge!” Lise gaped at the arachnid, feeling like the proverbial fly caught in the web.

"Lise, how about you squash that bug so we can all go home?" Jack proposed.

"Workin’ on it," Lise stated. She smiled and held her hand over her deck. “Hopefully I get a nice fly swatter.”

"Oh, really? You sure you want to do that, Elizabeth? After all, it's practically family," Roman said.

“If that’s the case, then I _really_ want to squash your overgrown arachnid for good!”

"Then there goes Professor Fudo’s life’s work," Roman smiled, relishing the ability to make his opponent cold with alarm. "That’s right, Yusei’s dad helped free the Immortals."

“No way,” Lise breathed.

Yusei grit his teeth, clenching his fists. He had no proof Roman was lying.

“If it weren’t for the Fudos then I never could have gained this power. I just needed a catalyst,” Roman bowed to his daughter. “And I thank you for being my supply, Elizabeth.”

“No, that’s not possible!”

"I'd love to stand around and chat all day, but can’t wait any longer! Earthbound Immortal Uru attack! You can't withstand one blow from a monster this powerful! It's time for you to join the shadows!"

"You’re not getting anyone else to join your precious shadows, Roman!" Lise countered. "I play my trap Iron Resolve! Now if I cut my lifepoints in half, I get to stick around and fight for another round!"

A red shield surrounded Lise, protecting her, and ricocheting off to hit the edge of the building Martha and Trudge stood upon. They staggered as the skyscraper teetered but managed to keep their balance.

On a separate building, Meena, Akiza, Blister and the twins observed the carnage of the continuing battle.

_Lise: 800_

_Roman: 1700_

"As I put my card facedown, I should remind you: the damage in this duel is real for everyone." Roman's grin grew even wider.

* * *

"Trudge, the building!" Martha exclaimed. The skyscraper was moving beneath their feet.

"I gotcha," Trudge reached out and grabbed Martha's hand before she slipped and fell.

"Thank you, Trudge," Martha said gratefully.

A boy's screams came from the roof.

"Did you hear that? Up above!"

"It must be Taka," Martha deduced. She and the officer glanced worriedly at the ceiling.

Absolutely correct on Martha's part, Taka clung to the edge of the building. It was tipping so that if Taka slipped he would fall right into the purple flames and be absorbed into the Immortal!

"Oh no," Lise realized what she had accidently caused.

"Taka!"

"Where are you?"

"Martha!" Taka shouted when he caught sight of her and Trudge. "Please help me! I'm scared!"

"Hold on!" Trudge advised.

"I'll save you," Martha promised.

"Get back!" Trudge ordered, but Martha ignored him.

"I've got you," she said softly, trying to calm Taka down when she had reached him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," Taka explained sheepishly.

"Don't worry. But whattaya say we try and help from downstairs on the ground? Let's go." Together Martha and Taka set off carefully back up to Trudge.

"Be careful! Grab my hand!" Trudge held onto the roof door frame and reached towards the other two.

"The boy goes first, here," Martha pushed Taka into Trudge's arms just as the building shook again. Martha skidded backwards across the roof.

"Martha!"

"Hang on!" Taka cried fruitlessly as Martha attempted to crawl back up.

"My hand, take it!" Trudge shouted, and Martha slipped even further until she was up against the roof's ledge. "No! Hold on, I'm coming!"

Sadly Martha shook her head no.

"Martha, keep trying!"

"Promise me one thing, please: watch over my kids when I'm gone," Martha asked. She smiled sadly. She knew she couldn't escape.

"You're not going anywhere! Got that? Your kids-they need you, Martha! You can't just give up!" Trudge knew even as he said it there wasn’t any hope she’d make it.

"Martha!"

"Hold on!"

"Oh boys, it warms my heart to see you as friends again. One more thing: win this duel. Beat this darkness and make it quick, cuz I'll be waiting for you."

"MARTHA!" Yusei yelled.

And then she fell… Down into the purple mist… Before she could hit the ground her soul became a small purple flash that plunged into Roman's Earthbound Immortal.

Yusei and Jack stared in silent horror. Mitch and John cried quietly into Jack’s shoulders.

"Martha…she's… NO!" Lise screamed into the darkness.

"She's gone…" Trudge said.

"But where?" Taka wondered.

Then Trudge and Taka started to fall as well! Trudge ground his fingers into the building's roof and held tightly to Taka until they stopped. "There."

Jack fists were trembling. "Lise, you know what to do! Go take care of that spider now!"

"What're you waiting for? Do what she said! Now go and kick some shadow deck and beat him!"

“Don’t just stand there, Lise! Make him pay!”

"Oh I will," Lise vowed, raising her head. “But you’re never going to see the light of day again, Roman!” The time for mercy was long gone. A red aura of raw anger surrounded her.

"Your nanny isn't gone forever, but I doubt you can save her," Roman scoffed.

"I didn’t ask for your opinion, and it’s my turn! I draw! I think I’ll start this round off with an oldie but goodie. I summon Solar Butterfly in attack mode, and because I successfully summoned her I can draw two more cards from my deck. I set one card facedown and end my turn.”

Roman sighed. "You’re such a dreamer, Elizabeth, just like your mother."

Lise’s blood boiled, and, if possible, she looked even more angry. “Don’t you dare talk about my mom.”

“It’s too bad you didn’t inherit her intelligence,” Roman continued slyly.

Finally Trudge managed to pull himself and Taka to safety. "Hey Lise, we're safe!"

Lise nodded his understanding. "You're not getting anyone else!"

"That's fine. See," Roman vanished in a flash of purple light and in his place stood… Rally! "I already have so many!"

"Rally!" Yusei gasped. “This isn’t good!”

"Oh no!" Jack's eyes widened disbelievingly.

"Rally," Lise started to run forward, but Roman's malevolent laughter stopped her.

"Miss your friend?" the Dark Signer stood a good distance away from the duel now. "I freed his spirit so he could duel you instead of me…"

"You can't! I won't duel my friend!

"You have no choice. You're either going to win or lose. Now then, what'll it be? Are you going to battle your friend or just stand there and forsake the world in order to save this one pathetic pal of yours?"

"You miserable coward!” Lise roared. “Get down here and duel me! I won’t duel Rally!”

"Lise, you don't understand his power," Rally explained sadly. "He can do whatever he wants."

"But-"

"You have to. You're the only hope left. Look at him. He's taken everyone! I'm-I'm sorry," Rally's face was set with grim determination. He drew his card.

"Please don't, Rally!" Lise begged.

"Oh, he will duel, even if it means beating you!" Roman grinned wickedly.

"I summon Turbo Rocket," Rally began.

_(Turbo Rocket: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

The little red monster had only arms, but they were giant missiles.

"Rally, no! I know what you're doing! Just attack with Uru! I’ll be okay!" Lise insisted, but Rally wasn't stopping.

"Don't make this harder! The world needs its Crimson Dragon. Me and Tank and everyone are trapped. I'm sorry."

"Please don't do this!"

"I know you'd rather be turned into the Dark Dragon than duel me, Lise," Rally said. "That's why I have to end it on my own terms!”

"NO!"

"Good luck guys,” Rally smiled at each of his friends in turn. “I'll be watching from the shadows. All right, let's get it over with! I attack Fire Gryphon with my Turbo Rocket! Find a new pawn Roman!" Rally shouted as his monster was instantly vanquished by Lise’s Gryphon. The little boy protected his face as the shockwave from the attack sent him sprawling across the asphalt.

_Lise: 800_

_Rally: 0000_

"Rally! Oh, no…" Yusei ran forward and gathered his friend in his arms. Lise knelt by his side, clutching at his jacket sleeve, and her cheeks slick with tears.

"Hey," Rally said as if nothing bad had just happened. He was trying his best to be brave. "You can bring us back. I know you can…" Then Rally turned gray and blew into dust.

"RALLY!"

The spider web field spell vanished and the others ran up to Yusei and Lise. They hadn't moved since Rally had disappeared.

"Well I certainly didn't expect that outcome," Roman commented. The other Dark Signers had joined him. Everyone, Signer and Dark Signer, was accounted for. "No wonder the human race is going extinct. No one's selfish anymore."

Suddenly all of Lise’s markings flickered to light. Her entire body glowed with blinding red light that only grew more intense when she stood up. “You monster!” she spat, seething with rage. “Get back down here so I can rip you to pieces!”

Roman laughed cruelly and crossed his arms. “I’d look in the mirror before making wild accusations, Elizabeth, because the only monster I see is you. You are the reason I am what I am today.”

“Shut up!” Lise snarled, completely losing control, and lunging for Roman.

“No!”

“Lise, stop!”

Akiza and Yusei grabbed Lise’s arms before she could get any further. She roared in protest and tried to escape, her eyes and body glowing a blinding red. The spider mark on her left hand pulsed an ugly purple.

“Get a grip, Lise!” Akiza shouted. “I understand you’re angry and sad, but you can’t go after him like this! You’re too injured and you have to calm down!”

Lise swallowed, and blinked until the glow faded. “Sorry,” she muttered.

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Akiza smiled in relief and let go of Lise’s arm to allow her to wipe away her tear tracks.

The other Signers joined up with those on the ground. The Dark Signers and Signers stared each other down.

The Dark Signer still cloaked spoke. "I have something the little girl might be looking for." He pulled out a card.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna realized.

"I believe this card should be in your deck. Now if you want to get this card back, you'll have to come battle me. And in case you're wondering who I am, my name is Devack and I bear the mark of the monkey…" Devack rolled back his cloak sleeve to reveal a purple monkey marking on his right arm.

"Fate has finally brought us together, Signer and Dark Signer. Let us meet tomorrow at the four stars of destiny! The end will be decided there…" Roman faded away, followed by the others.

The last Dark Signer to turn away was a woman. Jack caught her eye for perhaps a second or two. He gasped when the face struck him as familiar.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Jack called. He ran forward.

"Jack, wait!" Luna reached out to stop him, but she was too late.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Jack called as he ran to catch up to the woman cloaked in yellow and black clothing. The girl stopped for a second. "Yeah you, why do you look so familiar?"

The girl tried to run away but Jack caught up to her. He reached out and pulled the hood off of the girl's head.

Jack's eyes widened when he recognized the woman. "I don't believe it. Carly, is that you?"

"Yes…" Carly said softly, facing Jack with her black eyes.

"What's going on here? You can't really be a Dark Signer."

"If it's answers that you want, you'll have to come find me tomorrow," Carly told him, putting her hood back up. "Till then Jack…" Carly disappeared into the shadows leaving only a tiny trail of tears that vanished quickly.

* * *

“I almost forgot,” Roman faded back into view. “I’ll be taking a loser’s compensation with me.” He snapped his fingers.

“Oh,” Lise murmured, dropping her guard completely in her alarm. Something resembling a spark of purple fire blazed across her chest. The second it vanished, Lise dropped like a stone.

Roman sneered victoriously. “Aw, she’s broken.”

Yusei's eyes went wide with fear. "What did you do?!"

"Let’s just say the curse of the spider runs deep within Elizabeth’s veins."

“What did you do to Lise?!” Yusei demanded, fury rising.

“Lise?” Akiza knelt next to her friend, shaking her. “Lise?! Lise, wake up this isn’t funny!”

Roman snickered as he retreated again. “This is the price you pay, Yusei, for an incomplete empathy link...”

Lise’s spider mark on her hand pulsed purple, igniting the red markings. Her eyes suddenly flew open, glowing the milky purple of black holes, and she screamed like a bat out of hell.


	51. The Darkest Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yay! I've been waiting for this chapter forever! I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Thanks a bunch everybody! Disclaimer: don't own 5Ds, but own fan characters. ENJOY!)

Lise's eyes scanned her surroundings. She hugged herself for warmth in the darkness. _Where am I? What's going on?_ The inky black murk below her feet was unrelenting. She had screamed and fought to avoid being dragged down into the dark depths surrounding her, but to no avail.

"Hello, child," a familiar voice said pleasantly, but there was an edgy chill to it.

Instantly Lise's body was on edge and tense, her fingernails digging into the skin of her arms.

"The darkness is starting to take hold. You like the chamber I created for you?” Roman gestured grandly to the circular room. Roman's malevolent smile met her terrified face. "It’ll be the place you realize your true destiny.” The Dark Signer suddenly vanished, reappearing swiftly before Lise, and grabbing her by the neck. He grinned wider and tightened his grip. His fingers closed around Lise's wind pipe, cutting off her air. "It is time for you to join the shadows, is it not? That spider on your hand is a curse mark. The thread from its abdomen will stretch and stretch the longer I am here until it reaches your heart. Once that happens, you will be a dark dragon!"

Roman wound up and threw Lise across the room. Her back slammed into a stone column and she slid to the floor. Lise caught herself and coughed until she could breathe normally again.

"We-we're in my mind, aren't we?"

"Very good," Roman nodded. "But you are no longer in control."

The doors that were supposed to be there had vanished. The stars and twinkling galaxies had been swallowed. Stone columns were erupting from the inky black sea below their feet.

"There will be no running away, no help, and no light," Roman sneered. "Not even the Crimson Dragon can help; I am separating and nullifying the dragon's connection with you. It's just you and me…"

/

“We have to get her back to the house,” Akiza stated hoarsely. She stared at Lise’s immobile body expectantly, clearly fearing another screaming fit. “Have Fish heal her.”

“Yeah,” Yusei agreed curtly, pulling Lise up into his arms.

“We could use Signer power?” Luna suggested timidly. She didn’t like the look of the purple spider mark glowing on Lise’s hand one bit.

“At the house,” Jack repeated. He led the way back grimly.

/

"You're actually faring better that I thought!" Roman smirked. "But that won't last forever! Soon you will have no means to protect yourself!" He snapped his fingers and seven coils of dark energy encircled Roman, aiming for Lise.

She gritted her teeth and cartwheeled up the face of a nearby stone column. The dark energy slammed into the column, crushing the base into pieces.

Lise flew away from the column and allowed her light energy to build in her hands. _He's right, I'm not gonna last very long! I just have to hit him with everything I have right now and force him out before it's too late!_ She released wave after wave of crescent moon shaped energy discs. They hit the ground around Roman and the Dark Signer himself until a large cloud of smoke rose up. She stopped to see what damage she had done, and to catch her breath.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"What?" Lise's eyes were wide with shock. Roman didn't even have a scratch!

"Well, if that's all then why don't I show you what I've got?" Roman drew his hands and arms back and thrust them upwards to where Lise was hovering.

Thinking Roman's dark energy attack was going to come straight, Lise created a shield in front of her. She gasped as the dark energy circled around the shield and hit her square in the stomach and chest. Lise groaned as she was slammed into another column and slid to the ground. _What's going on? Why is he so powerful?_

"Scared yet?” Roman asked. He approached leisurely. He had all the time in the world.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Lise lied, sounding confident when all she really wanted to do was find a door and run until she collapsed. She stood up and stepped back into a defensive stance. _I'm not afraid!_

"You can tell yourself that all you want, child, but you are afraid. I can see it in your eyes. Without the powers of the Crimson Dragon you are nothing, your existence is irrelevant. Without the dragon you have no purpose. You're useless."

"Even if that’s true, I have friends, people I care about. I don't care what happens to me, you’re not getting to them!" Lise yelled furiously and stomped the ground. Rocklike pieces of red energy floated up to her and with a single kick she sent them flying in all directions towards Roman. _Don't stop, and don't leave room for a counterattack! Lise's_ hands glowed red and she flung energy disks, the size of Frisbees directly at Roman. They would hit after the rocks, and the rocks would hide the disks so it would be too late to stop them before the discs could be seen.

Roman eyed the attacks and yawned. The rocks slammed into a black dome of energy, breaking it to pieces.

While Roman was distracted with the rocks and energy disks, Lise took a deep breath. All the light energy she had left raced into her right arm, powering it up like a charging battery with 100 times the energy.

"There, now all that nonsense is gone," Roman brushed his hands off lazily.

"Now it's time for you to get out of my mind!" Lise yelled from behind the Dark Signer. "Take this!" Her fist reared back and aimed straight for Roman's chest.

Suddenly the red glow and sparking power from Lise's arm vanished. She toppled to the ground. Even the red light from Lise's markings faded away. The spider on her hand pulsed an ugly purple. Lise stared, unbelieving, at her hands, as if they possessed some sort of answer. "What just-? How-"

"That punch was powerful. If it had hit me I certainly would have been forced out of your mind. However, the sealing is complete," Roman smiled evilly. His eyes were full of malicious glee. "Now you have no power."

/

Lise's body tensed drastically. She ground her teeth together as her hands shook, but her efforts were inevitable. Her eyes flew open and a second scream escaped her lips.

Yusei bit his tongue to distract him from her screams and black hole eyes. Even so, he spotted the red stain growing steadily bigger at Lise’s side, and ran faster. She quieted shortly, but that just made Yusei more worried.

He practically tore down the house’s doors to get Lise to Fish. Both she and Crow whirled at the sound of the door opening violently.

Fish gasped at the sight of so much blood covering her friend. Crow’s mouth dropped open at the sudden déjà vu.

“Heal her! Please heal her!” Yusei shouted desperately.

/

Lise staggered backwards. Her hand was pressed to the bleeding cut in her side, and her knees shook as she struggled to stay standing.

"St- stay away from me!" Lise cried, edging away from Roman.

The Dark Signer just raised a curious eyebrow and kept coming. "What makes you think I will stop?" He grabbed Lise's wrist and her sleeve where he touched it vanished, as if Roman erased it. "You cannot hide from me or your destiny! You will die and be reborn as a Dark Signer, just as I was!"

"NO!" Ignoring the pain in her side, Lise wrenched her wrist out of Roman's grip and ran out of the way of a flurry of dark energy attacks. The impact shook the entire room and another column toppled to the ground, completely shattered.

"No? You have absolutely nothing to lose, and with the darkness you'd have so much to gain."

"L-like what?" Lise got out between her heavy breathing. The wound was really taking a toll on her.

"You think you have help? You think you have friends?" Roman jeered. He flicked his wrist and a thread of black energy snapped itself around Lise's neck. She stopped and gradually slowed in resisting the energy's efforts to drag her backwards. "What makes you think those people really care about you at all?!" Like he was pitching a baseball, Roman aimed his throw and Lise was sent wheeling through the air.

She landed on her right side, sending sharp jabs of pain through her body. Lise got to her feet and was allowed only seconds to stand; Roman's energy slammed her against something flat and breakable. Shards of sharp material rained around Lise, tearing through her clothes and skin. She fell to the ground, face first, on the pile of broken shards. Lise opened her eyes to stare at fragments of herself. A broken mirror lay below her. She blinked and her reflection changed into the snarling pieces of Lise as a Dark Signer. "NO!" Lise screamed again and pushed herself up. "I won't go dark. I can't!" She bumped into the empty mirror behind her and stumbled a bit as millions of other mirrors around her shattered. Each mirror changed from Lise to Dark Lise and laughed at her. "Stop it!" she screamed as tears ran down her face, whether from pain or from fear, she didn't know. Probably both.

"Oh, don't tell me you're crying already," Roman whined. "Because that's only the beginning of what I have in store for you!"

/

Fish stared uncomprehendingly at Lise’s body. She had ordered everyone else, aside from Crow, out of the room to heal Lise. At least that had been the plan, but after the third attempt she had to accept it.

“Sh-she’s not healing. I-it’s not working.”

“I’ll get the others,” Crow said miserably.

Yusei and Akiza stood hopefully when the door opened. Jack and the twins had gone to see if the other children were safe.

"Just come in," Crow opened the door silently and let Yusei go in first.

"Hey," Fish said flatly. She was too tired and scared to greet them with her normally quirky personality.

Yusei didn't say a word. He just sat down on Lise's other side, taking everything in.

There was the cut on her hip and scratches everywhere he looked. Her shirt was matted with blood and even as he watched new cuts and bruises appeared. Her left hand glowed with the eerie purple light of the spider. Its thread climbed slowly up her arm. Small tears slid down her cheeks and into her ears.

"So what's the verdict?" Akiza said grimly.

 "She isn't healing."

 "What?" Yusei blurted. "B-but you're the best healer in the world! You have to-"

 "Yusei, I've tried everything!" Fish interrupted sharply. "Whatever she's infected with is destroying her mentally from the inside out. I can't heal her."

"Mentally? Then her mind and body are more aligned than we thought," Akiza reasoned. "Probably as a result of the binding."

"It must be Roman," Yusei spoke quietly. "He decided to pay us a visit and wore her down physically until he had no trouble breaking in and ripping her soul to shreds."

"Okay, but why? Why would he be doing that?" Crow pointed out.

"To turn her into a Dark Signer," Yusei explained. His voice had no emotion. "A Dark Dragon."

/

Roman's dark energy wrapped around Lise's ankle. She fell to the ground again, shaking.

"What person would ever want to be friends with such a useless thing?!" The coil slammed Lise's back into the ground. Roman smiled and continued. "Who would want anything to do with an empty shell?" Next Lise was smashed down face first again. That's how it went; back and forth.

"And, if nobody could ever like you, then what makes you think one of them would ever love you?" Roman reached down and grasped the back of Lise's head, pulling her out of the ground. "No one is coming to your rescue! You shall become the darkness which you resist so much!" The Dark Signer tore the back of Lise's shirt off, revealing the Dragon Seal on her back. Roman smirked as the exposed markings on Lise's body flashed light into the surrounding darkness.

Roman tossed her like a rag doll against another stone column.

Lise slumped against its surface, clutching what was left of her shirt to her chest. She slowly, slowly, pulled herself up. Her lip was bleeding as well as her hip now. She could taste the metal in her mouth. But her only thoughts were to stay awake and stay on her feet.

The scenery changed again. Molten lava flowed from volcanoes and the earth was nothing but a huge pile of blackened charred rock. Skyscrapers were crumbling stone and so were the people.

"What you have concealed you shall become!" Roman cried, emerging out of nowhere. He grasped a leg of Lise's jeans and tore it off. The red marks on her leg glowed like fire. The purple spider's thread climbed even higher, past Lise's elbow. "You cannot hide your true nature; the negative emotions and loneliness will consume you!"

"Stop it! Please stop!" Lise begged.

Roman appeared before her. "In just a few minutes this will all be meaningless, a distant memory, just like these people…" He waved his hand and all of Lise's friends appeared as crumbling stone statues. "They are nothing and they will be less than nothing when you are Dark. You will have the power to kill them, eliminate them, and make them suffer for all they have done to you. You will be truly happy."

"But those are my friends," Lise said quietly. Her legs shook so much she could barely stand.

 Roman grasped her arms until they were bare and the marks there glowed as well.

"Stop," Lise whispered. She moved back, trying to get away.

"I told you, didn't I?" Roman gestured towards where Lise's friends had been. Each of them had slowly turned to dust. "Friends are only good as tools until they don't work anymore."

With a flick of his wrist, four strands of dark energy wrapped around Lise's wrists and ankles. They pulled her up into the air, and ripped off her last pant leg. All of the dragon markings were fully glowing.

Roman smiled and casually punched Lise in the stomach. She fell backward as the strands holding her up dissolved.

"Look at it, drink it in," Roman said. Lise looked down and realized the two of them were atop a very tall skyscraper. "You will create this! Isn't it marvelous, Elizabeth? You're going to destroy the world!" He sounded like a toddler on Christmas.

"No! I won't do it, I won't!"

Roman reached out and grasped Lise's wrist, dragging her towards him and over the side of the skyscraper. She was too beat down to stop him. He held her over the edge with a very cheerful smile. "I'm sorry, child," Roman simpered, indifferent to Lise's look of absolute terror. He gripped her neck, squeezing until she fell unconscious. "I need you alive for this portion, daughter, but not here to witness it. The fall is only the beginning." The Dark Signer opened his hand, releasing his daughter and watching her fall to the ground below. "And by the way, your mother says hello!"

The fall was long. Roman waited impatiently. Then he heard it; a small finalizing thump. His daughter's broken body lay at the bottom of the skyscraper. She wasn't moving. Roman smiled. He stepped once and his landscape changed so that he stood beside Lise. "There were many opportunities for the darkness to take hold, child. This is one of them. Be glad I did this. You will be reborn as I was." The Dark Signer snapped his fingers and the dragon girl's clothes quickly mended themselves, but left her wounds intact. Her red markings flashed on and off, like a dwindling heartbeat, as the purple spider's silk rose higher. "I await you," Roman sneered with finality and faded away, confident of success.

/

"That's weird," Fish said. Her eyes were narrowed worriedly.

Lise wasn't moving. A small expression of pain was frozen on her face. Blood dried on her lip and side. Cuts, bruises, and smaller wounds dotted her entire body like chicken pocks.

"What?"

 "I think she's...well, dying."

"That's kinda hard to believe when her marks are blinking like a broken traffic light," Crow remarked sardonically.

"That didn't happen before, so what's going on this time?" Yusei questioned, not expecting an answer. He took one of Lise's hands in his.

Fish ran her thumb briefly over Lise's other hand. "Well she isn't resisting as much as she used to be and she's as cold as ice and…" She swallowed. "I think her pulse is slowing down…"

"So she's really dying?" Panic welled up in Yusei's throat. He squeezed Lise's hand, hard. "Roman, what did he do?"

"More importantly, how do we help her?" Crow reminded them. "We can't do anything from here."

Fish's eyes suddenly brightened, darkened and she scowled like her old self again. "I have an idea."

"You do?"

"Yep, which means it's time for you to put that empathy link to good use Yusei."

"I get it," Akiza nodded, smiling for the first time in hours. "Great idea!"

"I'm doing what?" Yusei was at a complete loss.

"What's an empathy link?" Crow asked, bewildered.

"A special magic mind link these two apparently have."

"Okay is that bad?" Crow persisted, not understanding Fish's grumpy mood.

"It's bad because Robot over there has to kiss her for it to work completely…which, besides being a blatant violation of personal space, is also EXTREMELY cheesy. I think the Crimson Dragon is a shipper."

Crow sighed. "I have no idea what that means, but if the link can help, than we can worry about how it's created later, right?"

"Fine, but no lip-locking this time lover boy," Fish pointed a finger into Yusei's blushing face, making him go cross-eyed. "Or I will gut you like a very unlucky fish."

"G-got it."

Partially satisfied, Fish scooted back. Crow followed her lead and joined her on the floor.

"Okay here goes," Yusei said. He held Lise's hand tightly and pulled her head up, her hair falling in between his fingers. _I know you're still in there Lise; just hang on._ He closed his eyes.

Akiza, Crow and Fish watched Yusei press his forehead to Lise's. At first there was nothing and they were disappointed. Then Yusei's mark began to glow and it was silent.

/

Yusei's dark blue eyes opened to a light blue sky. There was barely a cloud in sight. He sat up and coughed, fearfully watching as his body flashed between a black silhouette-like image to his three dimensional, living, breathing body.

Finally the flashing stopped and the Signer was able to stand without feeling like he was going to split in half. A warm breeze blew by, tousling his hair and the field of grass he was standing in. Huge trees stretched upwards wherever Yusei looked. Flowers of every type and color mixed with the grass blades around him.

"Hiya!" a little voice broke the general quiet. Yusei jumped and spun around. A little girl smiled up at him. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm trying to help Lise. Who are you, and where am I?"

"Well, I'm Lise the last time she was at her happiest," little seven-year-old Lise grinned. "This is my favorite place, so I think technically it's mine. It's the last happy place in Lise's mind. Everything else is swallowed in darkness! You're not very smart are you?"

"I see you're as observant as ever," Yusei replied sarcastically. His usual scowl came back onto his face.

Little Lise giggled. "You're still you, Yusei, that's good." She sighed and a black door appeared behind her. "This is the way you need to go to find the real Lise."

"Okay, but how do I get Roman out?"

"How should I know?" little Lise shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway, I guess." Yusei turned back to the door. It opened the second his fingertips brushed it. A gust of wind blew straight through him, but this wind was cold and dark. Yusei stepped forward and the door shut behind him.

The tunnel was completely dark with the door shut. Yusei had to feel his way through. His breath steamed in the frigid air.

"Ow! What the hell?" He'd run into something thick and heavy in front of him. Upon further inspection he realized it was another door and pulled it open.

Broken remains of stone columns were scattered in a ring. The floor, walls and ceiling were a murky black color that resembled moldy gelatin. The only light source was coming from the center of the room; red flashing emitted from a foreign body.

"LISE!" Yusei shouted when he recognized her, breaking into a run. Lise's body was crumpled on its side, her back facing towards him.

He was halfway across the room when black tendrils erupted out of nowhere, surrounding Yusei and pinning his elbows to his sides. The tendrils were freezing and dug into his skin.

"What the- what is this stuff?"

"How did you get here?" Roman asked, emerging from the shadows. For the first time he looked frightened.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yusei shot back at him. He struggled fruitlessly against the dark bindings.

Roman continued to stare disbelievingly. He slowly regained his composure. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What did you do?"

Roman sighed and rolled his eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "Elizabeth is the Vessel of the Crimson Dragon. Whoever controls the Vessel controls the destiny of the world. I am merely speeding up the process."

"By beating her to near death? Are you trying to kill her?"

Roman licked his lips and smirked. "Precisely. That is the only way to make her into a Dark Dragon, a Dark Signer. It was child's play."

"How could you? Isn't she your daughter?" Yusei ground his teeth together furiously.

"That has nothing to do with it," Roman replied. He walked back to where Lise's body was still lying. "Besides, how could I love such a worthless being? She is merely a tool for winning this war, and I intend to use it." He nudged Lise's head with his boot and curled his lip in disgust. "Such a waste."

"Don't touch her!" Yusei yelled, consumed with fury. His mark flared bright red and the black energy retreated, practically screaming with pain. In a flash he was by Lise's side.

The Dark Signer glared, but decided to watch. He was curious to see if his suspicions were correct.

"Lise, Lise? Are you all right? Come on wake up!" Yusei pleaded as he gently shook her. When she didn't respond the Signer reached under her knees and head to carefully pull her into his arms. "Oh my God…" Yusei breathed when he could properly see her. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Lise's eyes were ringed with black and red circles; as if she hadn't slept and cried the entire time. Dried blood caked her clothes and hair with red. Cuts and bruises were visible on every available surface, and there was undoubtedly more that were not visible. Her skin was ice cold and getting paler by the second. Her pulse was very weak. She looked even worse than she had in the physical world.

"Come on Lise, please wake up. You can't go. I need you," Yusei whispered so Roman couldn't hear.

"I advise you to stop those pitiful attempts to reach her. Where she is going you cannot follow, and you cannot save her."

"You killed her…"

Roman scowled and rolled his eyes like he was talking to a particularly dense child. "Not yet, but she is GETTING there, if you would so kindly STOP MEDDLING! Now leave, before I change my mind and kill you as well!"

"Fine, I'll leave."

"Excellent, I'll open a door for your sorry a-"

"But I'm taking Lise with me," Yusei interrupted. He glared defiantly at the Dark Signer and pulled Lise closer to him, her head resting just below his shoulder.

Roman's eyes narrowed dangerously. He ran his tongue over his lips, debating what destiny's path was in this unforetold circumstance.

Luckily he didn't have to make a decision. Lise began to stir and Roman stared open-mouthed as her eyes opened the tiniest bit.

Confused, Yusei turned back to see the object of Roman's shock. "Lise?"

She blinked multiple times, making hope race through the Signer's head. "Y…Yusei?" She managed to say. Her eyes were unfocused, but she raised her right hand and brushed Yusei's cheek with her cold fingertips. "Are you real?"

"Yeah, Lise, I'm gonna get you out okay?" Yusei took her hand and squeezed. "You're gonna be okay."

She nodded weakly and allowed Yusei to help her to her feet. Lise's legs were shaking too much and she had to lean heavily on him.

Roman suddenly burst into laughter. It wasn't funny laughing; it was cruel and meant to be spiteful. "Bravo, child, truly, applause is necessary. You have escaped from death…" Roman snarled in Yusei's direction. "All because of that idiot Professor Fudo's equally idiotic son."

Lise stiffened and trembled even more than she had been before. Sensing her fear, Yusei pushed Lise behind him. She gripped the back of his jacket like it was the last remaining life vest on a sinking ship.

"All right, you may leave. That is, if you can find a way out!" Roman snickered and launched a flurry of dark energy.

"Move!" Yusei shouted, grabbing Lise's wrist and yanking her after him and out of harm's way. She stumbled after him, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. Yusei didn't stop until smoke from the missed attack hid them from Roman's view. Yusei took a better look at Lise then.

She was still physically wounded, but that wasn't what was making her act so strangely. "Lise what's wrong?"

Before she could answer Lise caught sight of Roman over Yusei's shoulder. He was headed at a relaxed pace towards them. Her eyes widened and she stepped backwards, clutching at her head and rocking back and forth. She kept murmuring over and over again, "I am not afraid. I am not afraid…"

"Lise, are you afraid of Roman?" Yusei whispered gently. He figured asking if she was okay would be ludicrous as it was obvious she was far from okay.

"She should be, but that is merely a fleeting emotion when she turns into a Dark Dragon. As you and the others she calls 'friends' will be. Hopefully soon she will realize what a horrible nuisance they are, and that her one true purpose in life is to become dark."

"You're insane," Yusei said matter-of-factly.

"See for yourself," Roman pointed at the still rocking Lise. Yusei looked away for a split second, allowing Roman to throw an attack unseen.

Quickly, Yusei scooped Lise up and dashed out of the way. This time he ran straight through the cloud of smoke the attack created to hide behind one of the stone collars still intact. He set Lise down and shook her shoulders. "Lise, get a grip okay? We can't get out if you don't pull yourself together! I already lost a lot of people today and I am not gonna lose you too!"

"Why did you come here?" Lise asked in between rattling breathes.

"What?" Shocked, Yusei dropped his hands. "What're you talking about?"

"Dad said… you weren't really my friend, and that I don't have any at all."

"Lise-"

"I'm not done!" she interrupted, backing away and wiping away tears. "Why would you want to be my friend anyway? I'm just a stupid, useless little girl. I can't do anything right!"

"Lise, do you even hear yourself? That stuff is crazy!"

"No, it's a good point!" Lise retorted. She stopped when her back found the wall. "I don't get it. If my own father doesn't want me, if I'm what he says, then why does anybody want anything to do with me?"

Yusei approached her angrily. "Why should Roman's opinion matter? He abandoned you! He's trying to  _destroy the world!_ Who cares what he says or thinks about you?"

"But what if he's right?"

"He's not!"

Lise just shook her head. She put her hands on Yusei's chest to push him away. "I don't believe you…"

But right now Lise was weaker; she couldn't even move Yusei an inch. He placed his hands on the wall, resting them on both sides of Lise's head. His brow was set with determination and fury. "I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm telling you to listen to me. There are people who really care about you and worry about you. We'll help you when you need it, like now. I'm not helping you because I want something from you! I uh, I actually um..."

A tiny smidgen of fear erupted in the back of Yusei's mind, but that was miniscule in comparison to how mad he was. He pushed a stray hair away from Lise's face with his left hand and let it rest where it covered her ear. Lise stared back at him with confusion and a small trace of fear. Yusei took a deep breath, pushed his hesitation away, and pressed his lips firmly to Lise's.

Lise gasped, totally off guard. She pressed herself flat to the wall behind her, pulling her arms back. She was too shocked to move beyond that. Everything seemed to be slowed down; seconds were minutes and minutes were hours.

Finally, Lise could think long enough to form a decent thought. She shoved Yusei away from her. He tottered backward clumsily in alarm and landed on his rear.

 Lise pointed at him in astonishment. "Y-y-you kissed me!" Her other hand covered her lips as if Yusei had shared an unspeakable secret that she didn't dare report.

Yusei was beside himself with shock. On one hand, he'd actually kissed Lise and on the other hand her reaction was not what he'd expected. All he could do was nod incredulously.

Roman was over his shock much faster. He was livid with anger, more than either teen had yet to see. "You will not live to see another day!" he shrieked.

Yusei quickly got to his feet, spinning around to see and to protect Lise if he needed to.

"Neither of you is leaving! Before the battle even starts the two of you will be killed!" The Dark Signer threw his biggest Dark Energy attack yet, hoping for a quick end.

"I don't think so, Roman," a new voice broke into the fray. The Crimson Dragon herself swooped in. She curled her enormous body protectively around Lise and Yusei. She bared her teeth and snarled threateningly at Roman. "You of all people do not belong here. I suggest you leave."

"That girl is my property. I am her father, and can claim her for the darkness if I see fit," Roman argued.

"You created her, nothing more."

"She is mine! Hand her over or both of them will see the darkness!"

"Over my dead body!" Yusei quipped, making sure he stood in front of Lise.

"That can be arranged. I'd be careful what you say, boy," Roman warned. His spider mark glowed, triggering Lise's as well.

"I have asked you to leave. If you do not step out on your own terms I will gladly force you back on mine," the Crimson Dragon threatened.

"This isn't over! You will join the darkness and become a Dark Dragon. Destiny has said so…" Roman promised seriously and vanished.

The three of them relaxed and the Crimson Dragon changed into a woman. She stood regally before her chosen in bright white robes and blazing red hair. The lines on her face were motherly, made even more so by the warmth of her expression. "We were very lucky this time. It is because of Yusei that I was able to help. Roman did indeed seal me off from assisting you. Elizabeth."

"You mean," Yusei's face was turning pink. "When I?"

"Yes, that allowed me to enter Elizabeth's mind and evict your unwanted guest."

"But why was it so easy?" Lise burst out for the first time since the dragon had appeared. She moved out from behind Yusei to stand beside him. "All he did in the physical world was infect me with this." The spider mark on her left arm was still there, and its thread was halfway between her shoulder and elbow.

"Roman is like you, Elizabeth. He is your father and you inherited a few of his traits. He was able to infiltrate your mind and hurt you with that which he has discovered you fear most. He has lied to you and Yusei about many things. Do not trust him. When your darkest thoughts trouble you, look to those who truly care about you," the Crimson Dragon explained, nodding in Yusei's direction.

"I'll try."

"She is important to you, yes?" the Dragon asked expectantly.

"Oh uh yeah!" Yusei replied, blushing heavily.

"Good," the Crimson Dragon nodded, as if she was giving her approval, and placed Lise's hand on Yusei's. "During this battle stay with her. Protect her at all costs. Explore the boundaries of the empathy link. Although it was created by accident, I have a feeling it would have happened anyway."

"I will," Yusei promised.

"Elizabeth, you are much more than you give yourself credit for. Be strong and be wise when going into this battle; do not doubt yourself."

Lise nodded her understanding. When she looked up again, the Crimson Dragon had returned to her original form. The dragon rested a claw on Lise's forehead and on her heart. Every single one of her markings glowed.

"Remember, your greatest strength does not lie in your abilities or the ones I can give you. It is within your heart and the happiness you give to others…"

* * *

Slowly, Lise and Yusei opened their eyes. Their bodies hadn't moved an inch in the physical world. It took Lise only a few seconds to take in Yusei holding her hand, his forehead on hers, and a few people watching.

"Oh my God!" she blurted and skittered away, backwards, like a crab. "I- aaagh!" Lise groaned loudly and put a hand to the open wound at her side.

 Fish got to work immediately. She sighed in relief as the cuts and bruises began to vanish.

"You guys were in there for a long time," Crow commented, his eyebrows waggling. "I thought maybe something else was happening in there."

"You're finally okay!" Fish shouted when she was finished, hugging Lise. "And you're telling me every last detail so I can punish Yusei accordingly."

"But I—"

"Every. Last. Detail."

"Okay…"

"What happened in there?" Akiza asked, hugging her blond friend as well. "The twins have only been here for a little while but it felt like forever! You and Yusei didn't move for at least fifteen minutes!"

"It was really long," Leo agreed.

"Well uh…" Lise glanced at Yusei. "Nothing much… I'll tell you later…"

"We should tell the others!" Luna realized. She got up and ran out the door.

"Wait for me!" Leo called, running after his sister.

"Yep, let's go," Crow said, dragging a protesting Fish along.

 Lise and Yusei started to follow, but Lise grabbed Yusei's arm. "Wait, I uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," he turned to face her, fear of the subject matter evident on his pink cheeks.

"Yusei, when you…when we were in my mind and you um…you well…"

"You don't have to say it," Yusei offered quickly.

Lise swallowed. "I wanna know if you… if you meant it…" She met his gaze now, her face slightly pink but determined.

"What?"

"When you kissed me, did you mean it?" Lise repeated clearly with much more confidence than she actually felt.

Yusei's face turned fire engine bright red. His mind went completely blank and he had no idea what to say. He started to panic and blurt out whatever came into his mind. "I-I uh…Lise, you uh…um…No! That's not it at all! I mean—" His face met his palm. "I can't form words right now."

"Oh…" Lise whispered, deflated. Her hand on Yusei's arm dropped pathetically to her side.

"I-I just thought, ya know, it'd show you, prove to you, that people like you and – Lise what's wrong?"

"Do me a favor, and next time don't bother," she said thickly. Before Yusei could respond, Lise was walking away.

"Lise, wait!" Yusei called, quickly following after her.

"Go away!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Yusei insisted, grabbing Lise's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Lise wrenched her wrist from Yusei's grip, twisting his wrist in the process. He grabbed at it in pain and hissed in place of an exclamation.

"Please Lise… Just tell me," Yusei pleaded.

"NO! I can't believe you did that, and-and I can't believe I just let you!"

"Lise, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" Lise ran away as fast as she could, not caring where. When she had climbed to the highest stair there was nowhere left to run. She plunked herself down on he last step, hugged her knees to her chest, and allowed herself to cry.

"Lise?"

She looked up, face streaked with tears. Akiza was staring down at her with concern.

"Oh man," Akiza sighed and sat down to pull Lise into a hug. "Wanna talk about it?"

Lise nodded and rubbed her eyes.

* * *

"You, come with me. NOW," Fish commanded, grabbing Yusei's shirt and dragging him down the hallway. She practically threw him in the next deserted room she found. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she fired at him when the door was closed.

"I made her cry," Yusei mumbled, staring blankly into space. "Why do I always do that?"

"Don't you get it? Didn't you see it? You made her happy! You made her smile like nobody else could! It was only you! She wanted you to be honest about how you felt about her! What do you think she feels right now about all the crap you just told her, dumbass!"

Yusei's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

"She thinks you rejected her, dumbass!"

"That's the worst way to misunderstand it!"

"Misunderstand it? I think that's the basic concept of what you said, dumbass," Fish said coldly.

"I am a dumbass, aren't I?" Yusei said, putting his head in his hands and sitting down on the nearest available piece of furniture. "How can we save the world like this?"

"Know what?"

"What?"

Fish kicked Yusei hard in the groin. He doubled up. "That's what. Now go fix things."

Slowly, Yusei straightened up. "How?"

"Well, you love Lise right?"

"Yes, more than anybody." As if to prove his point further, Yusei stood.

Fish got right in his face. She wanted her point made and she didn't want him to forget it any time soon. That and she hated repeating herself. "Then PROVE it to her." With a final stomach punch, Fish left the room.


	52. Monkey Business Part 1

"Wait, so Yusei kissed you and told you it didn’t matter?” Akiza’s raised an eyebrow when Lise finished. "That was stupid.”

"I know!” Lise threw up her hands exasperatedly. “Who the fuck kisses someone and then denies its importance?! Who the fuck kisses someone as a friend?! Call me old-fashioned, but I actually wanted my first kiss to be meaningful.” She rubbed her red and slightly puffy eyes. "Now I just feel broken and really, really stupid.”

"And it's not like you can avoid him and eat ice cream on the couch for the day. The Crimson Dragon made him promise to stay with you."

"Don't remind me," Lise groaned.

Akiza thought for a minute. “How about when this is all over, and if we somehow manage to save the world, we go over to my place, eat ice cream, and watch movies?”

"Really?"

Akiza winked. "I’ll even let you cry until your eyes fall out."

Lise smiled weakly. “I’d like that.”

“And Lise, just because it hurts now doesn’t mean you’re weak. You’re one of the strongest, most stubborn people I know.”

“Thanks.”

“And after some time away from him, maybe you can move on, but we’ve got a job to do tonight.”

Lise took a deep calming breath and wiped away the last of her tears. “Nothing quite like nearly getting killed and saving the world in a day, right?” She stood up, sighed, and cracked her back.

“You’re not going back down there in those clothes,” Akiza stated firmly. She grabbed Lise’s hand and led her down the stairs.

“What’s wrong with my-“ Lise looked down at her tattered shirt and jeans that were stained with blood. “Oh, okay, you have a point,” she admitted.

Akiza smirked and pulled Lise into the girl’s bedroom. “Fish told me you kept spare clothes in here for when you visit Martha.”

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna wear a dress.”

“You don’t have to wear a dress to look drop dead gorgeous,” Akiza grinned widely. She pushed clean clothes into Lise’s arms.

Lise quickly changed and immediately felt better. “Thanks, Akiza. You’re the best.”

“And I’m not even finished,” she showed Lise a small metallic cylinder that she quickly fastened to Lise’s left arm. “Not quite a bracelet, but probably the sickest arm band ever. Don’t lose it, or I won’t be 'the best' anymore.” Akiza quickly dragged her fingers through Lise’s hair to remove the more prominent snarls too, but left the headband in place. She put a hand to her chin and stepped back.

“So, whattaya think?” Lise reached for her hair nervously. “Do I look like I nearly died and had my heart smashed to pieces?”

Akiza took a moment to answer. “I think Yusei’s going to be a sorely disappointed little motherfucker.”

She smiled when her comment garnered the appropriate response. Lise laughed so hard she snorted.

* * *

Mitch, John and Taka's sobs could be heard through the door. Doctor Schmitt stared blankly at the tearful boys as Yusei walked in stiffly.

The moment the door had shut behind Yusei, Akiza and Lise stepped in quietly, the latter rather anxiously. Yusei’s entire face turned vermillion and he opened and closed his mouth like he hadn’t quite got a hang on what he wanted to say. His hopes were dashed as he realized Lise breezing by him without so much as a glance.

Akiza stood by Fish and Crow, smirking at her handiwork. Lise joined them, one arm across her body protectively.

Fish raised an eyebrow and shrugged in Yusei’s direction. This was better than she’d hoped for. She exchanged a high five with Akiza to Yusei’s frustration.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Schmitt," Taka suddenly wailed. "This is all my fault. It's all because of me!"

"And Martha?" Schmitt asked quietly. "She's really gone?"

"I'm afraid it's true," Trudge said, collapsing into a chair. "I was with her, I should've been able to save her, but I wasn't able to grab hold of her in time. It's my fault, not theirs."

All the boys moved in quickly to comfort the officer.

"It's not your fault! It's my fault!" Mitch insisted.

"No it's not, it's my fault!" Taka retorted miserably.

"No, it's my fault for not saying don't go!" John replied, bringing on a fresh wave of tears.

"That's enough!" Jack growled, banging his hands on the table. "Knock it off you dolts! Stop trying to take credit for everything!"

"What he means is you're not the ones to blame," Yusei explained, much more calmly. He tried to put on a comforting face, but after all the events that had recently gone done, it was proving difficult. "This is all the Dark Signers doing. They've taken Martha and our friends. We're not gonna sit around and blame ourselves for things the bad guys did. But I'll tell you what we are gonna do about it; we're gonna defeat the Dark Signers and get everyone back."

"Are you really saying that you can bring everyone back?" Dr. Schmitt asked. "How is that possible?"

"Everything that's happened so far, both here and in New Domino City, has been the work of an evil power. The destruction of the two cities, the mystical symbols appearing, the crazy lights suddenly erupting from the earth, the mysterious fog that came out of nowhere and covered everything, the Dark Signers caused it all. They're using the energy of the people taken to gain more power."

"You can really get Martha back?" Taka's eyes were wide with hope.

"And everyone else?" John added.

"Yes, I promise," Yusei bent down to address the little boys at eye level. "My friends and I are gonna fix everything, but right now you need to be brave and help take care of everyone that's still here."

* * *

"We've gotta head out soon, but I promise we'll be back. Thanks for everything," Yusei said.

"Of course," the doctor replied solemnly. "We're counting on you. Please be careful."

Yusei nodded and patted Mitch's head. "Try to get some sleep."

"So. That was quite the promise you made," Jack said when the door had closed. "We defeat the Dark Signers, and then everyone who disappeared will just magically reappear. You don't know that that's true."

"I know," Yusei admitted quietly.

"So why lie?"

"Look, that's just something I need to believe."

"What about the kids?" Trudge persisted angrily. "They deserve better than that, don't they?"

Lise slammed her fist against the wall. "Would you all just shut up for a moment?" She looked mentally torn as she glared at Yusei and ignored all the eyes on her. "Let's get this straight, okay? I am NOT sticking my neck out for you. I'm speaking up because you're right. The Immortals work like seals. Anything that comes in contact with them is sealed inside them. Defeating them breaks those seals, which  _should_ free the people inside them.

"That's wonderful!" Akiza exclaimed. "That means Yusei wasn't lying!"

"So we can move on now?" Jack asked grumpily.

Crow spoke up for the first time. "What I wanna know, before we go anywhere, is why Roman decided to pop by. He doesn't seem like the type to visit his daughter for no reason. It all just seems so weird to me."

"So if Roman Goodwin is your father, then that means the Director is your uncle?" Meena asked Lise, curious.

Lise shivered in disgust. “It means the Director is related to me by blood... _if_ Roman was telling the truth and I _am_ his kid, which is totally and completely gross!” She cringed. “That’s gonna give me nightmares for a while if we survive this thing.”

Fish took a deep breath. "I think I know why Roman went for Lise specifically." Suddenly every eye was on her and for once she didn't seem to be enjoying it. "Lise, before we were born there was a prophecy… The Oracle lived in Yliaster before it merged with me, and this prophecy was leaked to the real world. Your dad heard it and well, I'll just say it. The Oracle told me when our souls combined and I memorized it."

Fish closed her eyes and everyone waited silently. She opened them again, her eyes now glowing a soft blue. Then Fish spoke in an ethereal voice that was merely a mirror overlapping her own.

_The first of the chosen will fall_

_To the moon and the gates of hell._

_Child of the moon, she will be born as his equal._

_The Sun Child_

_Shall be the Vessel to the dragon._

_Just as the moon has,_

_The sun must struggle in the face of two gods._

_As fated, sun and moon battle_

_To carry the ray of light or the curse of dark_

_Throughout the world._

_Thrice upon the day the two entities meet,_

_A day that should never come to pass,_

_The power of corruption bides its time_

_And strikes without mercy_

_At the Sun Child’s bleakest moments…_

The blue glow in Fish’s eyes died out and she shook her head to clear it.

The little color Lise had regained after Roman's attack quickly drained from her face. She slid to the floor and put her head in between her legs. She stared at the back of her left hand and the palm of her right. _The sun must struggle in the face of two gods…_

"What's she doing?" Leo asked.

"She's feeling light-headed." Fish shifted position. "I'm really sorry, Lise."

"No, no, don't be."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot," Yusei piped up.

Crow shook his head. "Not really. What's the whole 'sun and moon fated battle' thing about? The prophecy mentioned three, right? It sounded more like rice to me so I wasn’t sure.”

"The prophecy said 'thrice' and that means there are three encounters in which the 'sun and moon' clash. I think the second would be another encounter with Roman," Fish hypothesized. "As for the third, I have no idea. The sun and moon are Lise and Roman, but it could also be referring to the dark and light powers now residing in Lise’s body. I think the prophecy is hinting that until the Dark Signers are defeated, Lise can choose to be dark or light, sun or moon. Anyway, the prophecy I recited during the tournament was the main thing here. Let's focus on that and getting rid of the Dark Signers."

"Agreed," Meena nodded.

"I have a question," Blister said. "That Devack guy said they'd be waiting at the 'four stars of destiny.' Does anyone know what those are?"

"My guess is he was referring to the four control units that were built to maintain the original reactor," Meena responded. "According to our reports, they were the first systems to break when the Reactor, er, reacted. During development, each individual control unit went by a code name--Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In the Keshwa language they mean the Giant, the Lizard, the Hummingbird, and the Monkey."

"Those are the Nazca Lines that disappeared," Akiza remembered.

Luna spoke, bringing up a very important point. "Isn't there a spider too?"

"The Spider is Uru, which was the code name for the Reactor itself. In order to reverse the Reactor and reverse the flow of negative energy, you have to go to each of the control units and turn them on."

"Roman's the Spider, right? Does that make him the boss then?" Akiza questioned.

"How are they supposed to stop these control unit thingamajigs?" Blister asked next.

"The dragon cards in your decks," Meena answered swiftly. "Those were the cards used to power up each of the control units. So Luna, it's very important that you get the Ancient Fairy Dragon back from Devack."

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Professor Fudo entrusted those cards to Director Goodwin."

"My father had those cards?" Yusei exclaimed, surprised. "So Roman was lying about my father looking the other way?"

"Obviously," Lise replied, rolling her eyes and getting back to her feet.

Meena cleared her throat, sensing tension in the dirty glares Lise and Yusei were directing at each other, and decided to break the silence. "The Director told me that Professor Fudo did everything he could to prevent the Reactor's explosion. He also said that he recovered the dragon cards and managed to get them to the Director."

"Is that all, Meena? Did Goodwin mention anything else about my father?"

"Not that I can recall."

Blister was doing some critical thinking. "So if Goodwin had those cards, how did everyone else end up with them?"

"Well, technically he released the cards 'into the wild.' He said he wanted to see if destiny really was at work. It was successful; the people meant to have those cards ended up with them, and here we are," Meena finished dramatically.

"Well, since Goodwin knows so much about destiny, he must know how this whole thing is gonna turn out, right?" Jack said sarcastically.

"It doesn't work like that. He doesn't know the future. There's no telling what could happen, but Goodwin is done playing his part. The task has been passed to you, all of you. The fate of the world has been put into your hands." She crossed over to the dining room table and unfolded a map. The entire island of Satellite was depicted with a river and the reactor explosion hole as natural landmarks and four red x's that were added markings.

Everyone, Signer or not, gathered around the map. They were so close to each other that one wrong step would squish another's foot and send them all tumbling like dominoes.

"Here's the locations of the four points." Meena pointed to each of the red X's in turn. "Giant, Hummingbird, Lizard, and Monkey. They're pretty spread out."

"What's the plan, hit all these units up one by one?" Trudge said.

"That would be a huge waste of time," Jack replied. "Besides, a duel is one-on-one. We're gonna have to split up and go solo. Four Signers, four control stations, it's a no brainer."

Trudge tried to redeem himself with a much more relevant question. "Who's going where?"

"The Mark of the Giant is Kalin's, so Lise and I will go there," Yusei answered immediately. Lise puckered her lips sourly, clearly unhappy with the arrangements, but she said nothing.

Fish burst out, "We'll go with them!" She grabbed Crow's arm in a death grip.

"Actually," Crow intervened. "The two of us will be scouting around to help if we see something weird, or investigate potential threats we might come across." He gave Fish a pointed look. She glared back but relented. Towards Yusei she performed the universal 'eyes on you' gesture.

"The Lizard is Misty's mark," Akiza said. "I'll head over to that station."

Luna thought out loud to herself. "Devack is the monkey and…I have to get Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I'm gonna go take him on."

"And I'm gonna go so I can root for you!" Leo exclaimed.

"So the Hummingbird must be…that other girl," Jack finished quietly.

"You kids wanna ride to your battle in a sector patrol car?" Trudge smiled at the twins, who nodded earnestly.

"And if it's okay, I'll go with you, Akiza," Meena offered.

"Sure," Akiza nodded approvingly.

"Guess I'm stuck at home again, watching the kids. I hope you all have fun saving the world." Blister waved a pitiful farewell.

* * *

"Are you ready, Luna?" Yusei called out in the darkness. Everyone was ready to go in their selected vehicles at standby before a large makeshift bridge.

"Yep!"

"Good luck," Yusei smiled softly in their direction. "And Lise, thanks for helping me out back at-"

"I thought I made it clear," Lise interrupted, glaring fiercely. "I spoke up because you were right--nothing more and nothing less. In any other case you would have deserved what was coming for lying to those kids."

That shut Yusei up quickly.

"Come on, you two, stop bickering and give us a rousing speech already," Jack demanded.

"We're in this together. If you're ever up against the wall, just think of your friends and I know we can ALL make it out alive," Yusei obliged. He gunned his runner's engine and raced across the bridge with Lise close behind him.

"And if any of you loses your duel you'll have to answer to me," Jack added before he too sped away. I'm coming to help you, Carly. Cuz when I was hurt you took care of me, and when I was down you picked me up. Now it's my chance to return the favor.

The others peeled out for their destinations as well. Now everything was being set into motion, into play, for better or for worse.

Leo watched the darkness around him nervously. Black birds of an unidentifiable type flapped noisily in the distance.

"Hey," Luna suddenly said, putting an arm on her brother's shoulder.

The green-haired boy completely flipped out, screaming and flailing. "Don't scare me like that Luna!"

"You scare me when you scream like that."

Leo sighed. "Sorry but I'm all wound up and those are the creepiest birds I've ever seen."

"You shouldn't have come with me Leo," Luna sounded guilty.

"Neh, don't worry about me! I was just pretending to be scared so that you don't have to be," Leo said reassuringly. "Yeah that's it. I'm just pretending. See check it out!" Leo held up his duel disk before triumphantly placing it on his arm. "Ta-dah!"

"And what's the point of you wearing a duel disk?" Luna asked tiredly.

"I'm getting ready. All right Dark Signers come on and get some!"

"I'm the one who's gonna be dueling, not you," Luna reminded her brother. Then she suddenly gasped. 

"Something wrong?" Leo asked.

"What was that screaming just now?"

"What screaming? I didn't hear anything."

"I figured," Luna replied. She leaned forward, concentrating, closing her eyes and rubbed her temples gently. "But I just thought that you might've heard it cuz it was so loud and powerful. I think someone from the Spirit World is calling out to me or something."

"What does it sound like? Is it Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Leo pressed impatiently.

"Hey, what's with all this Spirit World talk?" Trudge said.

"Luna can talk to Duel Monster Spirits from the Spirit World," Leo explained.

Trudge feigned surprise and then rolled his eyes. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"No!" Leo insisted. "It's really true!"

"Right, of course, and _my_ sister can fly. She's got magic wings made of gold," Trudge scoffed, focusing again on his driving.

"Jerk," Leo griped. "Luna can talk to Spirits. You're just jealous because you're a boring ordinary guy with no special powers!"

"Huh?" Luna exclaimed, opening her eyes to find a bright light in front of her was actually Kuribon. "Kuribon what's wrong?" The little duel monster hopped about alarmingly, trying to convey his message. "Something bad is happening in the Spirit World, isn't it?"

Trudge glanced warily into his rearview mirror. "Who're you talking to?"

"Be right there," Luna promised softly. Suddenly she began to glow bright white. The light caught Luna's brother and the policeman completely off guard. The light extended into a huge beam that could be seen for miles.

Leo screamed and covered his eyes to avoid permanent damage to his retinas. The light faded quickly and Trudge pulled his car over the second he could see clearly again.

"What're you kids doing back there?"

The green haired boy managed to open his eyes and relax his tensed muscle. He whimpered in confusion when he realized his sister had completely vanished.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Luna! She's gone!" Leo cried.

"What?!"

"That big bright light just now; I think it took her away."

Trudge rolled his eyes dubiously. "Oh right, let me guess, she was transported to the Spirit World?"

"Exactly!"

"She wasn't beamed anywhere," Trudge said through his teeth. He let himself out of the car. "Come on, let's look for her."

"Don't waste your time," Leo advised sourly.

"Luna!"

"Man grown-ups never listen," Leo complained. "But if she is wandering out here all alone, that wouldn't be good."

"Luna! Where are you?"

"Luna! You're not here right?! If you're not here say something!" Leo called stupidly, running every which way to locate his sister along with Trudge.

"Luna!"

"Hey Luna come out! Luna!"

"Hey Luna!"

"Whoa!" Leo breathed when he rounded a corner and came face to face with what appeared to be a rather strange looking fork. "That thing's pretty big… There it is; the mark of the monkey. This must be the control unit thing Meena was talking about. Hey, Dark Signer monkey guy, are you in there? Hello I'm ready to duel!"

"I've been waiting for you Signer…" Devack's ominous voice called out, startling Leo.

Purple fire spread out in all directions. In seconds Leo was surrounded and not with good odds. The monkey geoglyph shone purple in the dark sky.

"So if I'm in the middle of this monkey barrier that means…"

"Who are you?" Devack glared angrily. "What's going on? You're not a Signer. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to duel you!" Leo declared bravely. "That is, if you're strong enough to take me on!"

Trudge ran up to a ledge. "Leo!"

"Is this some kind of joke? Where's the little girl? Why isn't she here? I told her to come," Devack reminded the boy.

"Yeah, well, she's busy. You're gonna have to duel me instead, mister," Leo informed the Dark Signer. "I may not be a Signer, but that doesn't mean that I can't rock a deck! Now come on! Let's see what you're made of!"

"I applaud your enthusiasm, I really do, but I'm afraid that you simply do not have the power to match me, boy," Devack warned, but nevertheless activated his duel disk as Leo did the same.

"You don't know that!"

"If you insist on being destroyed, so be it…"

"Let's duel!"

_Leo: 4000_

_Devack: 4000_

"Leo, get out of there! Don't be stupid!" Trudge called down to the twin, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Yusei pulled up and parked right behind Trudge. He took off his helmet and ran up to the overlooking ledge.

Lise collided unsteadily with the ground right behind him. "Whee!" she squealed, spreading her arms wide and half falling up to where Trudge stood on the ledge.

"What're you two doing here?" Trudge asked. He glanced at Lise's unusual behavior as she started to fly in circles like a top in place. "What happened to her?"

"Dunno, but I have a theory," Yusei sighed wearily. "We turned around when I saw that light. What's going on here?"

"Well first Luna disappeared to who knows where…"

"She must've gone to the Spirit World for some reason. That would explain why Lise is suddenly acting like a total ditz."

"Great, now you're babbling about the Spirit World and fairy tales too."

"It's not a fairy tale, it's real," Yusei replied, completely serious. "Luna must've gone to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Ancient what?"

"I'll explain later, but right now we gotta stop this duel! Hey Devack! That kid's not a Signer. You can't duel him!"

"I warned him, and once a shadow duel begins it cannot be stopped."

"In that case, let's make some cookies guys… I like butterscotch…" Lise giggled crazily and slumped to the ground. "Let's get some butterscotch cookies from Girl Scout bathrobe man! Yay!"

"What is she on?" Trudge asked.

"Nothing, but I think it has to do with Luna disappearing to the Spirit World. Luna's never traveled there completely, so it must have affected Lise's head. Now she can't think straight… Come on Lise…" Yusei frowned and pulled her onto his back with surprisingly little difficulty.

"Let's get this battle going," Leo decreed. "It's my turn! I draw!" He looked at the card. "Awesome! I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode! WITH Morphtronic Magnen in play, you can't attack any other monster on my field. Now I'm placing once card face down and ending my turn." Leo bit his lip, anticipating the next play. With my Morphtransition trap card face down, I can trigger its effect and negate an attack that my monsters might take. And then if I'm able to summon another Morphtronic Magnen next turn, I'll create a magnetic lock that'll stop him from attacking completely.

"Leo stop this! You've gotta find a way to get out of this duel!" Yusei shouted.

"No way!" Leo yelled back. "Don't you get it? If I defeat Devack, Luna won't have to duel him!"

Devack snickered menacingly. "I draw and summon Magician Ape in attack mode!"

_(Magician Ape: Atk: 800 Def: 1200)_

"I now activate Magician Ape's special ability, which means that once per turn, if I take one card from my hand and send it to my graveyard, Magician Ape is able to take control of one of your monsters."

Leo gasped as his magnetic monster was forced onto Devack's field.

"And with that out of the way, Magician Ape attacks you directly!"

The green-haired boy screamed as the electric power from the monster's staff inflicted real damage to him.

_Leo: 3200_

_Devack: 4000_

"Now you know the true power of a shadow duel. Don't worry, I'll send you to the Netherworld with as little pain as possible. That is the only mercy I can spare you."

Leo gritted his teeth. _Luna..._

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard an answering  _Leo_.


	53. Monkey Business Part 2

Leo breathed heavily after the attack. No matter what he had said, he wasn't ready for real-life damage, and it was already taking its toll.

"Ready, boy?" Devack taunted. "It's your move."

_Leo: 3200_

_Devack: 4000_

"It's Leo's turn, but he doesn't look good," Yusei noticed.

Lise peered over his shoulder. "Who's this lion kid you guys keep talking about? Is it Simba? Jack should get king tips from him!" she giggled. Her head moved back and forth like she was in a drunken daze.

"He's a tough kid," Trudge said, ignoring Lise. "He can handle whatever Devack throws his way."

"Interesting! Did you hear your friends? They seem to believe that you can handle more punishment. Do you care to test that theory, Leo?" Devack simpered.

"Well, to be honest I hate tests," Leo said bluntly. "But if it means keeping my sister safe, then what's the first question? 'Cuz my deck's full of answers!" He drew his card. _Though a cheat sheet might come in handy, cuz as long as Devack has Magician Ape on his field he can take control of any monster I summon! But maybe that's what I should let him do…_ "I summon my Morphtronic Magnen Bar in defense mode! And now I'll end my turn with a facedown!"

"It's my move, boy," Devack announced. "And I'll use Magician Ape's special ability. Now by sending one of my cards to the graveyard, your monster becomes my property. Morphtronic Magnen Bar, join the dark shadows!" the Dark Signer commanded as his ape's staff took control of the magnet.

"What's he doing? At this rate the guy's gonna take the kid's whole deck," Trudge grumbled.

"Alright! You fell for it!" Leo cheered. "Now you can't attack because your Magnen Bar is in defense mode!"

"Shame, I'm afraid it won't make a difference," Devack smirked. "I sacrifice your Magnen Bar in order to summon my Fighter Ape."

_(Fighter Ape: Atk: 1900 Def: 1200)_

"Since you're defenseless, Fighter Ape can attack you directly!"

"I play my facedown, Remake Puzzle!" Leo countered. "Now if I destroy a Morphtronic monster, even if you control it, your attack ends automatically. And there's more! Now I get to summon another Morphtronic monster from my graveyard to make up for the one I just sacrificed. And I choose Morphtronic Magnen Bar!"

"All you've done is prolong your misery, boy," Devack sounded bored and kind of amused. "You don't really think you'll win, do you? You can't defeat me, and then when I'm through with you, I'm coming after your sister next!"

Leo's face contorted with barely-contained rage at the threat. His fists clenched hard enough to make his knuckles lose color and he ground his teeth involuntarily. "Like hell you will…" he muttered.

Unbeknownst to him and the others, Luna was stuck in her own little problem in the Spirit World with a small wizard spirit named Torunka and an armored lion known as Regulus…

* * *

"Look, there must be a shadow duel there," Meena pointed out. The car was totally stopped and both she and Akiza were staring at the monkey geoglyph in the sky.

"You're right, Meena, but there's something different about this one. For some reason my dragon sign's not glowing."

Meena turned to Akiza. "Does that mean that Luna isn't dueling?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever's going on, whoever's dueling, has to win. Now keep driving; we don't want to keep Misty waiting."

* * *

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon to the field in attack mode!" The familiar cell phone-like monster appeared. "It's time for me to dial up some trouble! See, since my Celfon is in attack mode he randomly chooses a number between one and six. Whichever number he picks, I can draw that many cards, and if there's another Morphtronic in there I can summon him automatically!" The buttons flashed as Celfon dialed. "Three! All right!" Leo drew his cards. "Hope you've brought your ear buds. I summon Morphtronic Remoten!"

"That's quite entertaining," Devack said, only slightly amused by Leo's many puns.

"Yeah? This card is just getting started," Leo quipped. "I activate Level Mirroring. Now I get to choose a monster on your field and match his level to one of mine. In other words, Magnen Bar is now a level five! And with that power boost, it's time to get things rocking! I tune my Remoten with my Magnen Bar and Celfon to turn my Morphtronics into something new! I Synchro Summon my Power Tool Dragon!"

"All right! Now Leo's added some firepower to his side of the field," Trudge grinned. "I didn't think the kid had a combo like that in him."

Yusei smiled, but the smile was short lived.

Lise laughed weirdly again and poked his cheeks. She moved her fingers back and forth. "His face is squishy!" she squealed, moving to pinching instead of poking.

"Hey Lish, stop meshing wif my fash!" Yusei's voice came out strangely as he tried to keep her hands away from his cheeks.

Trudge just looked on in bewilderment and second-hand embarrassment for a minute before slowly turning back to the duel.

Devack laughed cruelly. "Is that the best you can do? That's no Signer dragon. That's a toy you should've left in your playroom. I hope your sister will be more of a challenge."

"Too bad you'll never find out!" Leo said. "First, I activate my dragon's special ability, which lets me add a random Equip Spell to my hand! And as luck would have it I get to use the power of Break Draw! So as soon as my Power Tool Dragon destroys one of your monsters, I get to draw another card. You might think my cards are no match for your dark deck, but I'm about to shed some light on the fact that my monster is the best beast around! Now attack Magician Ape!"

_Leo: 3200_

_Devack: 2500_

"Well that was quite the vanishing act, wasn't it? Now if you've got something else to say about the power of my dragon, go right ahead." Leo smirked as he drew a card.

Devack kept his head lowered.

"What's the matter? Dragon got your tongue?" Leo taunted, but deep in his gut, he felt something twinge with nervousness.

Devack chuckled. "You human beings, so narrow-minded. You had no idea that this battle is being waged in the Spirit World as well. I assume that's where your poor sister is right now, isn't she?"

"Leave Luna out of this! You're dueling me! Now draw your card and go!"

Devack smiled menacingly. "My pleasure. Though once you see what I have in mind, you'll wish you waited. Now meet your doom in the guise of my Dark Tuner monster Dark Ape!"

_(Dark Ape: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

Dark Ape looked like a little kid's poorly-drawn cardboard cutout project.

"But it's powerless," Trudge observed.

"He doesn't need power. He's a tuner. He won't stick around long enough to be considered a weakness." By now, Yusei had managed to get Lise to stop messing with his face for a minute.

"Behold," Devack said. "By using my Dark Wave spell, I can convert a monster's level into negative energy. Now you can witness the real purpose of my Dark Ape as I use it to combine forces with Fighter Ape!"

The Synchro Summon began as Devack chanted the words that preceded such summons: "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals… a world without light! Come forth, Z-Man the Ape King!"

_(Z-Man the Ape King: Atk: 2500 Def: 1800)_

Z-Man was dressed in green and gold robes. He wore a small circlet type crown and regal blue cape to pull off the whole 'king' look. He also carried a Minus Staff.

"Good luck using any spells or traps. The strength of this king overrules all their powers!"

Leo gasped and then scowled. "So what? All I need is my dragon. He's got more attack points than your pathetic little monkey anyway!"

"Yeah, looks like Devack made a little error in judgment, eh, Yusei?" Trudge said confidently, nudging the boy.

"My only error has been not finishing you off sooner," the Dark Signer retorted. "But I'll rectify that right now. I play the field spell Closed Forest!"

"Not a field spell!" Leo said fearfully.

"Shit! Devack's got everything he needs to summon one of those Earthbound Immortals against Leo!" Yusei realized.

Leo panicked as nasty-looking trees erupted out of the earth, cutting him off from his friends—and what little light was left in the sky.


	54. Monkey Business Part 3

_Leo: 3200_

_Devack: 2500_

“Devack activated a field spell. He’s done everything he needs to summon an Earthbound Immortal!” Yusei bit his lip worriedly.

“That’s not good,” Trudge agreed.

“Very bad,” Lise added. “But I have one question.”

Yusei and Trudge stared at her. She looked back to normal, slightly.

“Who lit Trudge on fire?” Lise asked. She reached out and poked the officer’s shoulder, as if testing his flammability.

“She’s lost it. She’s completely lost it,” Trudge said, freaking out a little.

“By channeling the dark power of the Closed Forest field spell, Z-Man the Ape King will gain one hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard,” Devack explained, ignoring the three spectators. “And since I have five monsters there already, Z-Man gains five hundred attack points!” Devack smirked as his monkey’s attack jumped up to 3000.

“I don’t suppose a banana would solve this?” Leo joked, trying to ease his panic.

“Z-Man the Ape King, dismantle that Power Tool Dragon! Go, Cursed Flare!”

“I got a little surprise for you!” Leo countered quickly. “By sending Break Draw to my graveyard, my dragon can avoid your attack.”

“Maybe so, but your life points are another story.”

Leo protected his face from the attack the best he could. Even so, he still took heavy damage.

_Leo: 2500_

_Devack: 2500_

Leo looked up and realized he’d absorbed the smallest hit from the attack. His dragon had stood in front of him.

“Whoa, Power Tool Dragon is shielding me from Devack’s dark energy. He’s totally protecting me!”

“That was close,” Trudge remarked.

"Too close," Yusei intoned.

“Hey big guy, you okay?” Leo acknowledged his dragon. It nodded its head once.

“Your monsters can’t protect you forever, boy,” Devack said. “And these two facedowns are going to prove it to you.”

“Well good luck with that. It’s my turn and I draw.” Leo placed his new card into his hand. _I’ve gotta find a way to take Z-Man the Ape King down…_ “I activate my dragon’s special ability. Now I move a random equip spell from my deck to my hand…Megamorph! All right! I’m equipping Power Tool Dragon with this spell card; check it! This bad boy is about to double your trouble. Huh? That’s weird. Its attack points stayed the same. What gives?”

“Little fool,” Devack insulted superiorly. “You’re trying to win with cards you can’t comprehend. Your feeble attempt to outduel me is over. With our lifepoints even, the effect of your Megamorph won’t work.”

“You gotta be kidding me!” Leo complained. He tried to quench the tears welling up in his eyes. “That card usually turns the tables when it works. That’s like my best card! Now what do I do?”

“You lose,” Devack explained simply. “Like I told you, a normal person like you could never defeat a Dark Signer like me.”

“Leo!” Yusei called down. “Just stay cool. You’ve got all kinds of great cards in your deck, but if you panic and stop believing in your cards, they won’t be able to help you. You’ve gotta stay strong, Leo, you have to believe. That’s what dueling’s about; believing in your cards is the same thing as believing in yourself.”

“I know but…argh…”

“Hey, if we’re gonna be cool, we need ice and lots of it… I’ll call Articuno…” Lise suggested, laughing.

“What?” Trudge furrowed his brow, confused.

“I think it’s a Pokémon, just ignore her,” Yusei sighed.

Meanwhile Leo took a deep breath and looked at his cards. Thinks might be looking up for him. _Wait, Yusei’s right. The only way I can win this duel is if I trust myself and my deck._ “I switch Power Tool Dragon to defense mode and end my turn.”

“Fool! One cannot win a shadow duel if one cannot attack. You’ve played right into my hands!”

Lise giggled. "The shadow dude looks like a Sith lord..."

“It’s my turn,” Devack declared, drawing his card. “And I think I’ll start this round by attacking Power Tool Dragon with my Ape King! Go, Cursed Flare!”

“Bring it on!” Leo challenged. “Since Power Tool Dragon is in defense mode, my equip spell is gonna save me.”

“I’m afraid not. At least, not after I’ve activated the Roaring Earth trap. When a Beast-type monster attacks a monster in defense mode, this card deals you the extra damage!”

Leo winced openly, mouth agape as the attack seared through his defenses.

_Leo: 2000_

_Devack: 2500_

“But wait, by sending Power Tool Dragon’s equip spell to the graveyard I can negate its destruction,” Leo countered quickly. His dragon stayed in front of him, getting damaged, but protecting his owner. “Power Tool is taking damage, but why?”

Devack smiled acidly. “When the Roaring Earth trap card is in play, it weakens one of the monsters on your field, robbing it of 300 attack and defense points.”

“It does what?” Leo watched helplessly as his dragon’s points decreased.

“Next I place one card facedown and end my turn. This is hardly a challenge for me, boy

Leo scowled defiantly.  _Power Tool, despite everything that’s happened to me, you’ve still got my back._ Leo took a deep breath; he still had a long way to go. “Listen up: no matter what you throw at me, I’m going to protect Luna!”

Little did Leo know that in the Spirit Realm, Luna was doing everything she could to protect him.


	55. Monkey Business Part 4

_Leo: 2000_

_Devack: 2500_

"After I send you to the Netherworld, Leo, your sister's next," Devack threatened.

"That's only if you can beat me!" Leo responded, sounding confident. "And in case you forgot, I'll remind you that I get a random Equip Spell thanks to my dragon." He drew his card and peeked slowly. "Yes! It's time I take the leash off my dragon, Devack!" Leo declared. Power Tool switched into attack mode. "Now if you thought he was tough before, wait till you get a load of his new hardware! First off I add the equip spell Double Tool C & D. Not only are we going full automatic, but I get to add another thousand attack points to my beast."

"All those power tools and no safety goggles," Devack taunted. "You should be a little bit more careful, boy. Especially since all you've done is match the attack points of my Ape King."

"That's what I was hoping for!" Leo grinned widely. "Now attack and give this Ape King the royal treatment!"

* * *

At the exact same moment Power Tool Dragon's attack hit Z-Man in the physical world, Regulus's attack hit Z-Man in the Spirit World,

Regulus growled fiercely, "Ancient Fairy Dragon, I release you!"

* * *

"What a wasted effort," Devack sounded bored.

"You forgot my dragon has a little bonus when he's equipped: he can't be destroyed!"

* * *

Blinding white light erupted from both attacks. Any monkey soldiers caught in the blast were instantly destroyed.

"You may have defeated me," Z-Man admitted. "But I have one last trick up my sleeve!"

* * *

Both Z-Man's were instantly destroyed.

Leo cheered. "I'll just toss that Double Tool C & D and Power Tool Dragon gets to hang around for a little R-and-R."

"Nice move," Trudge smiled. "Now that Devack's gone and lost his little monkey-"

"Leo's got himself into even more trouble," Yusei finished bleakly.

Devack laughed. It was creepy and ominous laughter. "I always find it amusing when a young duelist walks so willingly into one of my traps. Now with the power of my Dark Matter trap, these two monsters will be escorting you straight to the Netherworld."

"Well, while you're playing around with your gang of gorillas, I'm gonna equip my dragon with a power convertor. You're up!"

"My turn, Leo," Devack grinned wickedly. "I draw… and it looks like thanks are in order for allowing me to summon two monsters to the field last round."

"Why's that?"

"I need two sacrifices to summon out my Earthbound Immortal!" Devack's grin widened. The two monsters dissolved into a grotesque heart that beat above the two duelists. "By the power of the Dark Signers I summon Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!"

_(Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Atk: 2800 Def: 2400)_

"Watch as the duel spirits become the fuel for your destruction! With their energies I can summon the most powerful monster ever!" Devack smirked triumphantly as his enormous monkey raised its fists behind him. He turned his eyes on his Earthbound Immortal and smiled almost lovingly, full of pride. This was his monster, and no matter what anyone said, Devack would always maintain that Cusillu was the best Earthbound.

"Oh come on!" Trudge complained. "What's with this guy and the monkeys?"

"He's a banana," Lise drawled.

"There's nothing in your deck that can stop Cusillu's power! It's immune to any attacks, traps and spells you might throw its way."

"Just my luck," Leo said. "You sure that's not cheating?"

"There's also the not-so-little matter of his graveyard bonus. Thanks to my Closed Forest field spell it receives an extra hundred attack points for every monster in my graveyard," Devack continued. "Perhaps next time you'll think twice about taking your sister's place in a shadow duel. Earthbound Immortal, attack!"

"I trigger my Power Convertor spell! As soon as I send it to the graveyard, all of my dragon's attack points are converted over to life points!"

_Leo: 4000_

_Devack: 2500_

"The move might make him a little weak until next round, but at least there will be a next round!" Leo turned and ran as fast as he could to escape the fist of Cusillu.

_Leo: 400_

_Devack: 2500_

The impact caused a pile of dirt to half cover Leo. He was still alive, just very battered.

All of a sudden, a small white bubble descended from the sky. It came to a stop beside Leo.

"Look!" Trudge pointed.

"Luna?" Yusei's eyes widened.

Lise blinked confusedly and swayed a little. Having Luna be in both worlds at once was wreaking havoc on her mind. But at least, for the moment, she wasn't babbling about random things. Then the bubble popped, and Luna was fully there; Lise stumbled out of Yusei's grasp and rubbed her forehead.

"What the heck?"

Yusei patted her shoulder. "Nice to have you back to your senses, Lise."

"Oh, god, what did I say?"

Trudge tried to cover his laughter with a cough.

"Never mind," Lise said, "I don't want to know. It's not important, anyway." She pointed below, where the twins resided.

"Leo, please tell me that you're all right!" Luna pleaded, ignoring the commotion above her.

"Everything's under control." Leo grinned weakly.

"Of course it is," Luna said kindly, helping her brother to stand. "But it's time for me to take over, okay?"

"I guess I really let you down, huh, sis? I couldn't even win one little duel."

"That's okay, Leo. You've done a wonderful job."

"Huh?"

"It's true," Luna voice was quiet and tears welled up in her eyes. "Not as a duelist, but as my brother." She embraced Leo.

"Not so tight! You're squeezing the tears out!" Leo protested, but he returned the hug anyway.

Devack snickered cruelly. "I'm glad you could join us, Luna. My Earthbound Immortal has been waiting patiently. Let's duel, Signer!"

"Oh, we'll duel, Devack, and when I get through with you, you're going to wish you never messed with any of my spirit friends."

"Will I?"

Luna transferred her brother's duel disk to her arm.

"Let's win this duel, Leo." Luna rose to her feet, bringing Leo with her. Her Signer mark glowed brightly in the darkness. All the others' marks were alight as well. Luna's expression was very serious as she stared down the field. "Let's roll call. Looks like I've got Power Tool Dragon on my field… And you've got a giant Turkey Day balloon on yours!"

_Luna/Leo: 400_

_Devack: 2500_

"I'm glad you can still make jokes at a time like this. It's no fun taking the spirit out of someone who's lost hope. Speaking of which, it's high time I introduced you to one of your oldest friends. But first, I activate the Cursed Prison trap. Now I can summon a Synchro monster of my choosing, and it just so happens to be the same one you failed to save back in the Spirit World. Allow me to introduce my favorite prisoner: your precious Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Luna gasped. Leo gaped.

Devack was as cruel as his word. A large cage manifested, housing the beautiful Ancient Fairy Dragon. Lise cringed; seeing such a magnificent creature locked up like that was physically painful for her.

"What did you do to her, Devack?" Luna looked at her monster in horror. "She isn't some beast you can throw in a cage!"

"That's exactly what she is, and unless she learns to behave, I'll tear her card in half!" Devack threatened.

"We'll see about that! I draw, and I use my dragon's ability to search my deck for a random equip spell and add it to my hand. And this one is going into immediate action," Luna's card turned out to be a large red shield that floated before Power Tool protectively.

"I forgot I had that card," Leo said. _Although she can't stop Devack's attack, she can protect my dragon._

"I think I'll end my turn with two facedowns," Luna wrapped her turn up.

"A shield and a couple of facedowns don't exactly make the Dark Signers tremble in fear. If that's all you can offer, then I'm afraid the Crimson Dragon made a grave error in choosing you as a Signer-"

"Hey!" Lise protested.

"Not you," Devack said. "You're merely a vessel. No doubt your own choice of champions would be even more pitiful than the real ones."

Lise growled. Her eyes flared with rage and her hands clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Yeah, well, fuck you, too."

Devack rolled his eyes and continued. "You can't win. Now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, send this pathetic Signer to the Netherworld!"

"This Signer isn't going anywhere!" Luna countered. "I play the quick spell Limiter Removal, which doubles Power Tool Dragon's attack points."

The impact from the monkey's attack was huge. Dust and smoke flew everywhere and settled quickly enough once the attack was finished.

"That was very unwise!" Devack snarled. "I guess you didn't know that when I'm angry, it doesn't end well for anyone!"

_Luna/Leo: 400_

_Devack: 2100_

"If you have any parting words for your dragon, Luna, you had better share them now."

_Luna/Leo: 200_

_Devack: 2100_

"Are you okay? I'm here Luna."

"Don't worry, Leo. It's time to take back my Ancient Fairy Dragon," she promised, smirking.

Devack blinked uncomprehendingly. "But she's in my graveyard…"

"And that's just what I was hoping for. As long as she was stuck on your field it would've been impossible to get her back. But you sacrificed her, making her a free agent. And now by playing Respect Synchron she can join my team. With a heavy-hitter like Ancient Fairy Dragon on my side of the field, you and your Earthbound Immortal don't stand a chance of winning this duel!" Luna smiled sweetly, clasped her hands and twisted her body back and forth, the picture of innocence. Her eyes, however, betrayed her true spunk. She adopted a high, cutesy voice as she taunted, "Thanks for helping me get her back."

Up above, Lise laughed. "You tell him!"

"This cannot be!"

But it was, and Devack couldn't do anything about it. Luna's dragon rose onto her rightful owner's field. Her binding chains broke and she spread her wings with a loud, triumphant roar.

_(Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000)_

"You did it! You got her back," Leo grinned at his sister.

She nodded and smiled up at her beautiful dragon. "I kept my promise."

_Thank you, Luna. You risked your life and your spirit to see that I was delivered from Devack's prison. Now that I am free, we can begin to heal the Spirit World._

"Look at that," Yusei said.

"She's beautiful." Trudge was smiling too. "For a dragon."

"Yes," Lise agreed. She unconsciously slipped her hand into Yusei's.

He blinked in surprise, and shot her a sideways glance, but he didn’t pull his fingers away from hers.

"Normally, Limiter Removal's effect would destroy my dragon," Luna carried the on with the duel. "But if I send Central Shield to the graveyard my dragon doesn't have to go anywhere. Looks like that's two dragons to your none."

"Very clever," Devack admitted. "But even a hundred Ancient Fairy Dragons won't be able to help you now. Let's just see you try and take out my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Feel up to it, Leo?" Luna turned to her twin.

"Yep! Let's draw that card!"

"But before we play anything we activate our dragon's special ability, which uproots your Closed Forest field spell!" Luna said.

"No! You can't!" Devack complained fruitlessly as his field spell was obliterated.

"Take that!" Leo beamed.

_Luna/Leo: 1200_

_Devack: 2100_

"Now that the field spell is gone, Devack's monkey has no special abilities," Yusei remarked.

"Go for it Luna!" Lise cheered.

But Luna wasn't done yet. "Power Tool Dragon's ability allows me to add an Equip Spell straight to my hand. And now that I've got two, I'm gonna power up both my dragons! Devack, it's the end of the line for you and your monkey!"

"I'm afraid this is the end of nothing, little girl."

"We'll see about that!" Luna watched as Power Tool used his equipped rocket to plunge straight into the monkey's chest.

_Luna/Leo: 400_

_Devack: 2100_

"And what did I tell you?" Devack sneered when the dust had settled after the attack. "All you've done is destroyed Power Tool Dragon and hurt yourself."

"Try reading the card, numbskull!" Leo snapped.

"Yeah, he can't be destroyed as long as he's equipped with Rocket Pillar. And that's not the only bonus! Your monster loses attack points equal to Power Tool's attack points," Luna explained.

"You can't!" 

"Stop whining, Devack. It's on the card." Luna smirked. "And now my Ancient Fairy Dragon's Equip Spell kicks in! All the life that I just lost was worth every point because thanks to Pain To Power, it all gets converted into attack points. I think she's still mad about being locked up, and it's time for her to get some payback! Whattaya think about that? Ancient Fairy Dragon, chase those shadows away!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon roared and rose into the sky. Multicolored lights erupted from her wings, bathing everything in an auroral glow. Cusillu dissolved into nothing. The purple glyph mark burning on Satellite's surfaced caved in on itself and vanished. Devack's hood flew off, revealing his baldness. The light vanquished Devack and the evil he had brought with him.

_Luna/Leo: 400_

_Devack: 0000_

"You did it, Luna!" Leo threw his arms around his sister and squeezed.

"No, we did it, Leo," Luna was smiling just as much as her brother. "Now the spirits will be safe and—"

She and Leo both gasped. A shadowy shell of Devack advanced towards the twins. Leo spread his arms wide in front of his sister, ready to protect her.

Lise dropped Yusei's hand suddenly and took off. A little too late, Yusei and Trudge realized what was going on.

"You think you've won? I won't fall alone. You're coming with me. This isn't over!" Devack rambled.

"Yes it is!" Lise shouted. But it wasn't only her own voice she spoke with; overlapping it was something older, more serene, yet more wild. Something ancient. Even if Lise herself meant the words, they weren't hers alone.

She descended right in front of the twins. Her irises glowed like red fire, as did her left hand, which she brandished before her. Devack shrank from the light and quickly began to dissolve like his Immortal, screaming as he disappeared.

"Everyone okay?" Yusei asked, as he and Trudge joined the others.

"Yep, just a little bruised and battered," Luna replied.

Lise blinked, and her eyes reverted to normal. "Jeez, I hope the other Dark Signers don't go out that way." She rubbed her left hand. "That was actually pretty painful. And creepy as fuck."

Leo turned around and bounced up and down in front of Lise. "That was so cool! How'd you do it!"

"I had some help. A lot of help, actually." Lise put her hand out. "But enough about me. It's your victory, guys. Congratulations!"

Leo and Luna both high-fived her.

"Leo," Yusei said quietly, kneeling down to eye level with the smaller boy. "You were really great."

The boy's mouth opened wide and his eyes filled with tears. He rubbed them away with his forearm. "But I couldn't win…I'm useless without help."

"That isn't true." Yusei laid a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Look, not everyone is born a great duelist. I sure wasn't."

"But I never win unless I've got someone there to help!"

"There's nothing wrong with that, Leo. It's the reason we have tag-team duels. Lots of great solo duelists get their start with a team, until they're confident enough to break away and do their own thing. And besides, you're still young. You've got years to perfect your dueling strategy."

Leo sniffed a bit, but nodded anyway. "Okay..."

"Um, Luna? I have a strange request," Lise said, twisting her hair a little. "Could you please never ever go to the Spirit World again? It does things to my head."

"Well, I can try, but it's not always my choice," Luna replied.

_Luna…_

The duel spirits of Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared before the duelists.

"Regulus!"

"Is there a laser light show going on?" Trudge squinted at the spirits.

_No officer Trudge, we are not illusions. We are real._

"Whoa! Did that thing just talk back to me?" Trudge made a sound like a dying fish out of water and collapsed in a faint.

"Grown-ups are so weird," Luna said.

_Luna, by defeating Devack you have saved us all. The spirits captured by the Earthbound Immortal are free now, and they have returned home to the Spirit World._

"Has everything stopped going in reverse, too?"

_Yes, all thanks to you._

Luna shook her head. "Not just me. I couldn't have done it without Leo's help. He set up Devack so I could finish him off, and Lise and Yusei stayed with him the whole time."

"I wasn't exactly 'all there' though," Lise pointed out.

"You weren't exactly 'there' at all," Yusei mumbled.

"No biggie," Leo assured Lise with a shrug.

 _Thank you, everyone,_ Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Our fight with the Dark Signers isn't over. Will you help us?" Yusei said seriously.

_The Dark Signers are like a disease. If they are not vanquished completely then their power will grow back and the Spirit World will once again be in danger. We must finish this. I will fight alongside you, even if it destroys me._

_I too will fight alongside you, until the bitter end,_ Regulus added.

Luna's dragon and lion changed into light that swirled in the air. They came to a rest in the girl's palms as two new cards.

"We did it! I finally have the card Meena said we'd need." Luna held them close.

Abandoning Trudge on the ground, the foursome approached the tower. The door opened easily with a single touch from Luna. Inside was a miniature pedestal carved in the shape of a monkey. A card-shaped hole resided in the middle. Luna placed the card in there and waited. At first nothing happened. Then all at once the carving shone with a bright yellow light. The tower began to shake.

"I have a feeling we might wanna run right now," Yusei said. Luna grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon and the group fled from the building.

Lise rolled her eyes. "What was your first clue, Yusei, the glowing or the shaking?"

"Calm down, everyone, I'm awake," Trudge pulled himself back up to his feet. "I'm okay. W-wait, where'd the tower go? There was a tower here, right? Right?!"

"Uh…I didn't see any tower," Leo said, crossing his arms behind his back and staring off into space.

"I need some sleep. I keep seeing things that aren't there: towers, dragons, flying lions…"

Lise patted Trudge on the back. "It's okay. When all of this is over, we'll find a nice padded room for you."

Trudge let out a very unmanly whimper.


	56. Hey Look, A Whale Tale! Part 1

Roman glared at his candelabra. "Devack has failed us. But where one falls another may rise." He stood, taking the candelabra with him. "Time to pay our prisoner a little visit."

A door creaked and Roman stared down at the prisoner. "Stand up. Your time has come, Greiger."

The enormous man obliged and followed Roman out to a large ledge.

"The moment you attacked Goodwin at the Fortune Cup, I knew I liked you. I couldn't let you be sent away to some maximum security cell, so I had you freed and brought here so that you may come face to face with your true destiny."

Greiger stared uneasily at the swirling light vortex below them. Normally light would be comforting, but this light gave off a more sinister feeling. "What is all this?"

"We stand above the gateway to the Netherworld. The doorway to the shadows."

"And why have you brought me here?" Greiger demanded.

"To help you, Greiger. I brought you here to give you power like you've never known in your life. You're going to become a Dark Signer."

"And what is that?"

"Tell me something, Greiger. Now that you have had some time to sit on it, have you forgiven Goodwin? Have you found it in your heart to forgive him for what he did to your village? To your family?" Roman pressed, relishing the answer he already knew would be given.

"Are you kidding? I'm as angry as I was that day at the goddamn tournament. I will never forgive Goodwin for what he did!"

"Which is why you must become a Dark Signer," Roman explained patiently. He stepped away from the ledge Greiger stood on. "Embrace your anger. You're going to need it."

The floor beneath Greiger gave way. He began to fall, screaming, but a spider Roman had upon the ceiling spit thread that encircled Greiger's neck. Although his fall had stopped, he was still being choked to death.

Roman sneered wickedly. "The shadows will consume the man you once were, Greiger, sparing only your thirst for revenge! You will lose yourself and become your anger! This will give you the power to defeat Goodwin and his precious Crimson Dragon. Now the path of vengeance begins with the one who first stood in your way! The one who stopped you from destroying Goodwin when you had the chance! For your brother and sister, for your village, taken from you by the Crimson Dragon you must finish what you started, and you must start with Yusei Fudo! Greiger, I give you new life as a Dark Signer!"

The light from below rose up and engulfed Greiger in its folds. His eyes closed and opened to reveal black where brown had been.

Roman laughed maniacally. "Go out and destroy Yusei Fudo! Send his soul to the Netherworld, and from the cold, dead fingers of his corpse tear my daughter away, and bring her to me! That is your mission!"

* * *

Crow pulled up to his hangout beside the Daedalus Bridge, with Fish close behind. It was eerily quiet. They had decided to check to see if everyone was all right before going patrolling.

"I dunno, Crow," Fish said sadly. "It looks just as deserted as the streets."

"We gotta try," Crow responded. He pulled the curtains that concealed his hideout out of his way. "Hello? Anyone here? It's me, Crow! Guys? Fish is here too!"

"Crow?" a small voice said. "Is it really you?"

"We're all over here!"

"Hey!"

"Did you say Crow?"

"And a girl too! Crow's got a girlfriend!"

The group of kids appeared from their hiding spots. Crow beamed as they rushed for both teenagers.

"Uh, Crow?" Fish said.

Crow knelt down to hug them. "I was so worried about you guys."

"We're so glad you're back!" one of the girls cried. She jumped, meaning to throw her arms around Crow, but before she could make it, she completely disappeared.

The next girl did the same. The three boys still coming did the same. There really was no one there. The wind blew through the area, tossing up dust.

"They've all disappeared! They're gone!" Crow slammed his fist into the ground in anguish.

"They were never there, Crow. They must have been swallowed up by that dark cloud like everyone else. I'm sorry, Crow," Fish said sympathetically. She placed a comforting hand on his back.

"The Dark Signers," Crow grit his teeth and stood, "are going to pay for this!" He ran outside, mounted his runner, and gunned the engine, tearing away as fast as he could go.

"Wait up!" Fish shouted. She summoned her surfboard and flew after him.

* * *

Greiger cruised full throttle for his target. He was so concentrated and focused he didn't realize he was being followed. Crow was able to jump over him and land right in his path. Both duelists braked hard. Fish hovered beside Crow, watching carefully.

"Get out of my way!" Greiger seethed.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere." Crow paused. "Hey, I know you. You're Greiger. Hang on a sec, you're a Dark Signer?"

"I'm looking for Yusei."

"Yeah, well you found Crow. You're not going anywhere until we duel," Crow challenged.

"You're challenging me? Get real," Greiger scoffed.

"I don't think this is the best idea, Crow," Fish said.

Crow ignored her. "The only thing that matters is that you're a Dark Signer, and that means you're gonna pay for what you did. And the only currency I accept is bitter defeat."

"What're you talking about? I didn't do anything."

"Don't play dumb with me. You and your freaky monster and dark fog have taken everyone from Satellite. That includes the orphans I was taking care of. They were just innocent kids! They didn't do anything to you, but I guess that's how you guys operate."

"You speak of vengeance." Greiger spoke carefully. "I am on my own path to revenge, and it does not involve you. My fight is with Goodwin, but before I deal with him, I'm going to deal with his puppet, Yusei Fudo."

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you. If you wanna get to Yusei, you're gonna have to go through me!"

"You don't get it. You aren't a Signer. You aren't worthy of a battle with me."

"And you're a Dark Signer," Fish chimed in. "So you aren't worthy of my fist in your face, but I'm strongly considering it right now!"

"I had a feeling you wouldn't accept my challenge," Crow sighed and pulled out a small ovular devise. Numbers were on its face, counting down from five minutes. "So I brought a little insurance. It's an EMP. When it goes off, that duel runner of yours is history. And if you think you can get away in time you haven't seen me ride."

"That's a bold move," Greiger smiled. "Since you're so determined to destroy yourself, I guess I'll oblige. Perhaps by dueling you, I can lure Yusei right into my hands."

Crow smirked. Fish rolled her eyes, but stayed close. At least if he got into serious trouble, she'd be there to bail his sorry ass out of it. 

Greiger led the three of them to a clear path. He and Crow got ready to go.

"There's no backing out once you start, Crow. Are you sure about this?" Fish asked him. She searched his face for anything resembling fear or regret, and found none.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay, I promise," he said, offering a thumbs-up.

"You ready, Crow?" Greiger asked.

"Born ready, and no crap, okay? We do this off autopilot, and no holds barred."

"How is that 'no crap'?" Fish muttered.

The duel was set to begin. Purple walls of flame erupted, surrounding the three of them. A whale-like glyph appeared in the sky as well as Satellite's surface.

* * *

"Is that a whale?" Luna asked, pointing.

"I don't remember Meena mentioning any Dark Signers with a whale mark," Trudge mused.

"That's because there isn't one," Lise remarked. Her eyes narrowed as she flew and mulled over the purpose of this new chess piece. "Or  _wasn't_ one, at least."

"They must've made someone new into a Dark Signer," Yusei realized. "And he's probably dueling Crow."

"That's okay, right?" Leo asked.

Lise nodded. "Crow's a good duelist. He can hold his own against a Dark Signer."

"We have to get there!" Without waiting for the others to agree, Yusei gunned his engine and turned towards the epicenter of the whale marking.

"Wait, Yusei, what about Kalin?" Lise yelled, but he was already too far away to hear her. Her hands clenched into fists. "Damnit, I'm gonna kill him!"

"We'd better follow him," Trudge said grudgingly.

"Oh we are, but he's gonna wish we didn't," Lise growled.

* * *

Crow tossed his timing device to the side. "We'll use this as a countdown. Don't worry; it's just the alarm clock from my bedroom."

Greiger stared at Crow for a second and then burst into laughter. "Well played. Hopefully your game is as good as your bluffs."

"Stop!" Yusei interrupted. He did a jump over the purple flames, using his runner to block the two duelists from proceeding. "Crow, you can't duel him. Let me do it. It's too dangerous."

"Well that's half of my mission right there," Greiger remarked. He watched carefully for what would happen next.

Fish appeared to be watching too, but she seemed more amused than interested.

"I can't back down now, Yusei," Crow told him. "You're not gonna stop me either."

"But…" Yusei searched his mind for a viable excuse.

Fish flicked his cheek. "Look, it's Mr. Hero, always willing to take the brunt of the attack. Can't you let other people do things for once? You should be focusing on finding Kalin. Stop wasting time! I'll step in if Crow screws up. You're just wasting time and effort.

At that moment, Trudge's car pulled up on the opposite side of the purple fire wall. "Incoming," the officer warned gravely.

"Yeah, we can see that, Trudge!" Fish yelled.

Lise set herself down directly between Crow, Greiger and Yusei. She waved at Fish and then addressed the boys. "Hi yeah sorry, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Crow's eyes widened. "Yeah sure, go ahead!" He could see the dragon girl was furious and wanted to be nowhere near her path of fury. At the same time, he really wanted to watch this.

"Thanks," Lise turned to focus her fierce glare on Yusei. She proceeded to remove his helmet, further confusing everyone. In a swift motion she smacked Yusei's bewildered look straight off his face. "What the hell were you thinking, you idiot? What if it was a trap? You can't just go charging into everything like a selfish, pig-headed, moron!"

"Would you stop hitting me?!" Yusei glared at Lise. "Why're you acting so weird all of a sudden?! What do you mean, selfish?"

Lise's face was livid as she stared down at him. "I'm not acting weird. I'm keeping our goal in mind. I don't like Crow fighting Greiger any more than you do, but we don't have time to stay here and help everyone out. Your goal, and mine unfortunately, is for you to find Kalin and duel him first. I want to stay, too, but we can't. We've gotta go and get this done before sunset or everyone's in trouble, and we can't waste any time. I'm leaving in five minutes and you better come with me or I will knock you out and drag you there myself." She turned and started to walk away to wait.

"So you don't care if something happens to Crow and Fish? You don't care if everyone thinks you're being heartless?" Yusei seethed. He was too mad to consider his words.

The dragon girl stopped immediately and turned her head. Her gaze froze Yusei to the spot. "I care very much for my friends, and I don't want anything to happen to them. But I trust in them and I think they can do this job while we can do ours. We need to get going. That's how we can help them—by doing our job." She paused and regained her hateful look. Her fists clenched at her sides. "It's not being heartless. It's being  _responsible._ "

It was deathly quiet. Fish and Greiger seemed amused. Crow sighed exasperatedly.

"Lise is really scary when she's mad," Leo whimpered.

Fish leaned over. "You think that's mad? You should see her when she's really pissed."

Yusei stared at Lise's retreating back until he couldn't see it anymore. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into his runner. "Damnit… Why? Why am I so stupid?"

"Hey Greiger, do you mind if I take a time out?" Crow said pleasantly, dismounting his runner and striding over to Yusei with Fish right behind him. "We need to talk for a few minutes."

Greiger rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Fine by me, but we will duel, Crow."

"Count on it," Crow saluted the colossal duelist and approached the edge of the purple fire. He beckoned to Yusei, crossed his arms and sighed again at his friend. "Well, based on that display, I'm guessing you guys haven't fixed things nor have you told Lise how you feel?"

"How did you know about that?"

Fish and Crow rolled their eyes at the same time. "I told him, duh," Fish said.

"Oh…"

"Dude, what's the big deal? What's the problem? You wiped the floor with all your opponents in the Fortune Cup and you can't tell one person how you feel?"

"To be honest, I'd really rather go through the tournament all over again than tell Lise…ya know," Yusei admitted dragging his hand down his face. "Besides she hates me right now. Maybe it's better this way?"

"Why are you asking us? I loathe you exponentially, but I can tolerate you." Fish stormed. "Just because it's hard for you to admit your feelings you're willing to give up. Usually the harder things are worth keeping, ya know. You're starting to disgust me. I can't talk to you anymore." She turned her back and left.

Crow reached out as if to place a hand on Yusei's shoulder, then thought better of it. "Look at it this way, man, we're gonna get through this. I know we can, all of us, and what'll happen afterwards? Lise is a really awesome girl and she's gonna go out into that world and some other guy is gonna realize that he thinks she's awesome too. And maybe that other guy that isn't you is gonna have the courage to tell her that he likes her. Would you really be okay with that? Lise being with another guy?"

Yusei thought about it for a minute, imagining the scenario. He stared at his hands and groaned, as if the very idea had inflicted pain on him. "No, no I wouldn't be okay with it. I… I'd always wonder… But I don't know what to do! I just… I'm really bad at talking to her, and I can't make her listen or make her do anything."

"No, you can't. Because it isn't all about what you want. But you can listen to her and trust her more," Crow suggested. "I can't tell you much more past that. I don't really understand girls all that much either. Right now you need to catch up with Lise and go defeat Kalin. Fish and I will be fine here, and that's a promise." He flashed Yusei a grin and gave him a thumbs up.

"It's a start," Yusei agreed, he headed back to his runner. "I should go."

"Yep, and good luck."

"You too."

"We going now?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we're leaving. Where's Lise?"

Luna pointed as Trudge took off behind Yusei. Lise quickly came into view, sitting on an elevated piece of broken road.

"Hey Lise!" the twins shouted.

She turned and waved. "I guess you're ready then." Lise stood and threw herself off of her seat, somersaulting in the air, and flying like a rocket beside her friends. "Glad you came to your senses," she commented when she flew close to Yusei.

"Next time could you do it without slapping me?" Yusei asked.

Lise opened her mouth and closed it quickly, biting her lip. She seemed to be considering something. "We'll see."

* * *

"Ready to duel!" Crow announced when he returned, remounting his runner, and activating his Speed World field spell. "Since it's freestyle, the duelist who gets around the corner first gets to go first."

"You two ready?" Fish said.

“Born ready," Greiger smirked.

"You bet."

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Fish shouted. She waited until both duelists had passed her before she followed them on her surfboard.

_Crow: 4000_

_Greiger: 4000_

Both boys poured on the speed. Crow lagged behind a tad. Greiger sneered and laughed.

Crow grinned as he and Greiger started to pull around the corner. Greiger banked hard to the right in order to make the turn. With the help of his sleeker runner, Crow was able to breeze past Greiger and his large runner with ease. "WHOOHOO!"

"You wanted me to take that corner as fast as I could, didn't you?" Greiger roared angrily.

"Well duh! With a big frame like that, I knew you'd slide out to the edge and leave me the room I needed to get me through first. That means I get the first move, Greiger! I draw, and from my hand I summon Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame!"

_(Shura the Blue Flame: Atk: 1800 Def: 1200)_

"I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my move," Greiger announced, drawing his card, and smirking. "First, I'm summoning Trap Reactor Wifi from my hand. Next I activate Diving Exploder's special ability!"

_(Diving Exploder: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"Face it, Crow, you can't possibly defeat a Dark Signer. Go, Diving Exploder!"

Crow watched helplessly as his bird's attack points and Trap Reactor's switched.

"Trap Reactor, attack!"

"Off to a wobbly start," Crow remarked, gritting his teeth and staying on course the best he could.

_Crow: 3400_

_Greiger: 4000_

"I'm coming at you with everything I've got, so prepare yourself, Greiger," Crow challenged. "First off I'll be activating my Speed Spell Angel Baton, and as long as I have two speed counters I get to draw two cards. It's not looking good for you, Greiger. I discard one card and summon my Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode!"

_(Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield: Atk: 100 Def: 1800)_

The new Blackwing was small, but with silver armor. Its eyes were narrowed and its talons were sharp and ready for a fight.

"And since I already have a Blackwing on my field, I can now summon out Blackwing Bora the Spear! And these birds of prey are about to pounce on you."

"Bring it on. I can bring both those birds back to earth," Greiger bragged.

"Are you two going to duel, or just throw cheesy puns back and forth?" Fish called over the motors. Crow laughed.

"Blackwing, take apart his Wifi!" Crow's bird dove for the Reactor, slicing clean through it.

Damage from the attack rained down around Greiger, forcing him to maneuver away from potential damage to his physical body.

"All right! Nice moves!" Fish cheered, grinning.

_Crow: 3400_

_Greiger: 3100_

But Trap Reactor was still on the field. Greiger looked a bit pissed off, but was still going strong. "See Crow, before you attacked I activated this: the trap card Fake Explosion. So not only is my Wifi still flying high, but I get to summon another monster which will even up the playing field, and who better to call for backup than Summon Reactor SK! What's the matter Crow? End your turn so I can end your misery!"

"Bring it on!"

"It's my turn, and this is gonna be the last turn I need!" Greiger promised. "I summon Spell Reactor RE! Now I can activate the special ability of Summon Reactor SK. So by sending it, Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor to the Graveyard, I get to summon out my favorite monster: Flying Fortress Skyfire!"

"That's not a monster! That's World War Four!" Crow exclaimed.

"Whatever happened to World War Three?" Fish joked weakly. Inside, she cursed. Crow wasn't dueling like he usually did; whether it was because his cards weren't cooperating, or some other reason, Greiger shouldn't have been able to summon such a powerful monster on his second turn.

"You think he's scary now? Just you wait. Because if I send a card to the Graveyard at the end of my turn, I get to destroy any one of the cards on your field. And first up is your Silver Shield!" Greiger smiled evilly as his monster shot Silver Shield to death. "And now for Skyfire's main attack; target that Blackwing Spear. Let's lock and load!"

Skyfire's missiles hit Bora head on. Crow sped ahead to avoid the real damage, and Fish was forced to swerve greatly.

"Silver Shield may be destroyed, but that doesn't stop its special ability!" Crow countered. "As soon as you took it out, all the damage I would've taken drops to zero."

"You've just prolonged your pain. Now which one of your little birds is gonna swoop in and save you?" Greiger taunted.

Crow mashed his teeth together. He knew he was stuck. I wish I knew. His Skyfire looks unstoppable. Not only can its special ability destroy any one of my cards, but if I take one direct hit from that metal monster it's gonna be bye bye, birdie. If I wanna win this, I better do it fast. That means it all comes down to this draw! "Here we go!" Crow frowned, contemplating his next play. _Another Blackwing! Not what I was hoping for._ But… maybe my deck's trying to tell me something? If I can't stop Skyfire's ability, maybe I should just roll with it. As much as I hate to lose a monster, that might be just the thing that saves me. "I play this in defense mode: Blackwing Vayu the Emblem of Honor!"

_(Vayu the Emblem of Honor: Atk: 800 Def: 0000)_

Vayu was a small bird as well. Its feathers were white with a large mop of red feathers over the head. It wore a black jacket as well as wooden sandals.

"What a waste. I was hoping to destroy something of value this turn. Your Blackwing Vayu is about as threatening as a rubber duck," Greiger insulted, and in spite of herself, Fish chuckled. "I can't wait to hear the squeak it makes when my Skyfire takes it and your lifepoints out! I have to say, I'm disappointed. I thought you might be more of a challenge!"

The missiles fired, destroying Vayu and sending Crow flying.

"Crow!" Fish shouted.

Thinking and acting quickly, Crow engaged his wings and used them to right himself. He'd narrowly avoided a nasty wipeout. "I'm okay, Fish! No need to worry, right?"

_Crow: 2600_

_Greiger: 3100_

"Perhaps if you spent less time reassuring your little girlfriend, you could focus on our duel," Greiger said. Crow simply glared over his shoulder.

"Ready to take this duel up a notch?"

"Sure I am, but your field's running on empty," Greiger reminded Crow, unfazed at the fact that Crow had nearly crashed. Fish, meanwhile, tried to ignore the fact that Crow hadn't corrected Greiger's statement.

"Well, I'm about to fill her up, Greiger. I activate Vayu's special ability, so by removing him and another monster in my graveyard from play, I'm now allowed to Synchro Summon!"

"But your monsters are all in the graveyard!"

"Then consider this a message from the great beyond. I choose Blackwing Elfen the Raven and Vayu the Emblem of Honor. I synchro summon Blackwing Armor Master! And as another bonus I get to summon a second Blackwing monster, as long as there's already one on my field. This lucky bird is Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

"You got two monsters for the price of nothing. Perhaps I did underestimate your little birds, but you have to realize that this duel isn't about believing in your cards or gaining freebies. It's what I call a numbers game, and after taking a look at your monster's attack points I can see your strategy is for the birds."

"Again with the puns?" Fish shouted. "If you're gonna make them, then make them good!"

Crow ignored Greiger's jeers and continued. "Now, Blackwing Armor Master, attack Flying Fortress Skyfire!"

"What're you trying to pull? Armor Master doesn't have a chance against Skyfire."

"We'll see. Now attack with Black Hurricane!" Crow's monster reared back and punched Skyfire in the chest. A wall of smoke erupted between both monsters.

The smoke cleared revealing both monsters, unharmed.

"What gives? Why is Armor Master still around?" Greiger complained.

"Hasn't anyone told you? Life's full of disappointments, Greiger," Crow smirked. "And here's another; I don't take any damage."

"Then why attack? It was all just a waste."

"Look again, cuz my monster just made a bulls-eye!"

"Ready, aim, fire! Now we're getting somewhere!" Fish approved enthusiastically.

"What're you two babbling about?"

"Let's just say it was Armor Master's special ability. See he's got these nifty little things called Arrow Counters, and I used one of them on your Skyfire. Now for the rest of the turn both Skyfire's attack and defense points are stuck at zero!"

"My Skyfire!"

"Blackwing Whirlwind, why don't you take advantage of the situation?" Crow suggested. Whirlwind spread its wings and sent a small hurricane hurtling into Skyfire. That giant bucket of bolts was going down the hard way.

"NO!" Greiger yelled as he careened in circles from the explosion, slamming into a support beam for an overhead bridge. Fish winced.

"Is he done for?" Crow peered back.

Fish scowled thoughtfully. "One can only hope. It'd be nice considering the circumstances."

Unfortunately, Greiger was even madder now. He jumped clear out of the wreckage, landing once again in the street.

_Crow: 2600_

_Greiger: 1800_

"You're going down, Crow!" Greiger growled, outraged.

"Well, you've gotta catch me first, and since you lost a speed counter for that thousand points of damage it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Let's see what you got."

"Oh you'll do more than see it since this duel is full contact. Just watch me!" Greiger began his next turn. "With Skyfire out of the way, my field is completely empty, which means I can summon Dark Tuner Doom Submarine! Like your birds, he was in the graveyard, but now he's ready to surface."

_(Dark Tuner Doom Submarine: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

Doom Submarine looked like a rather dark and disturbing sub. Arms sprouted from the top and made the strange part a tad on the ridiculous side.

"Nice monster, but I think its attack points got deep-sixed on the way up!" Crow joked.

Greiger was no longer in a joking mood. "It's a good thing that it won't be out there alone for long. I summon Dark Sea Rescue in attack mode!"

_(Dark Sea Rescue: Atk: 000 Def: 0000)_

The Rescue looked more like what happened to the dead bodies that bobbed in the water after the Titanic sank. Two creepy-looking dark monsters paddled the orange and green blow up raft with three zombies aboard their vessel.

"Now I dark-tune my Doom Submarine and Dark Sea Rescue in order to Synchro Summon Dark Flat Top! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals… a world without light!" Greiger chanted malevolently, awaiting his new monster.

_(Dark Flat Top: Atk: 0000 Def: 3000)_

"What is that thing?" Crow asked, wide-eyed.

"It's huge!" Fish gasped.

Greiger laughed despicably. "It's your doom!"


	57. Hey Look, A Whale Tale! Part 2

"That's quite the ship, Greiger. It's just too bad I'm going to have to sink it--and all your lifepoints," Crow said, playing it cool as he stared down Greiger's powerful monster.

Fish groaned. "The next one who makes a bad pun is getting the business end of my foot to their head."

_Crow: 2600_

_Greiger: 1800_

"Oh, please," Greiger scoffed. "You're not going to be sinking anything of mine, Crow. See, with the power of my Dark Sea Rescue I can add a couple of reinforcements. And speaking of reinforcements...I activate Dark Flat Top's special ability, which lets me bring back Flying Fortress Skyfire from my graveyard once per turn!"

"Aw, man!" Crow complained. "But I already took that thing out!"

Fish rolled her eyes angrily. "They just don't die like they used to."

"Welcome back, Flying Fortress Skyfire!"

"Nice move, but that hunk of junk is about to get grounded, Greiger."

"And how do you plan to do that with only one monster left on the field? You see, by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate Skyfire's special ability, which allows me to destroy your Blackwing Armor Master!" Greiger pointed dramatically, watching Skyfire shoot Armor Master down. "And with him out of the way, I can set my sights on the only monster that you have left. Looks like the only one being grounded this match is you!"

Skyfire's attack hit cleanly, obliterating Crow's monster and sending him spinning. Fish gasped as Crow crashed and fell. His lifepoints were greatly depleted and he was terribly banged up.

_Crow: 900_

_Greiger: 1800_

"Don't even bother getting back up. I'm afraid your runner's down for the count, and so are you!" Greiger sneered triumphantly.

Crow ignored Greiger and righted his runner. "Sorry, but losing's not an option."

"Well from the way things look up here, neither is winning," Greiger taunted.

Crow shook his head. "I'm not stopping now. I've got way too much to fight for."

"I would've stayed down if I were you," Greiger said, his tone harsh.

"Well, lucky for my friends you're not me, Greiger," Crow smiled. "Shall we?" He mounted his runner and sped off again.

"Yes, we shall," Greiger took off behind him and Fish followed on her surfboard. "I place one card facedown. Your move!"

Crow winced again; something hurt in his stomach area. _Move? I can barely breathe! I think that fall damaged more than my runner._ "Looks like I'm up, and I'm ending my turn with a facedown!"

Greiger practically laughed as he began his next turn. "Is that all? Looks like someone's too scared to attack."

"Too scared to attack? I don't think so. Why attack when I can let my facedown destroy all your monsters for me?"

"I send one card in my hand to the graveyard in order to activate Skyfire's special ability, which lets me destroy one card on your field," Greiger continued, undaunted by Crow's attitude. "Now which one will it be? How about the one on the left? Now attack!"

Skyfire's guns ripped into the facedown, sending it packing.

"Oh, so close! Now if you attack me, all of your monsters are gonna be totally annihilated," Crow promised with a smirk.

Greiger's eyes narrowed. "The only thing that's going to be obliterated are the last of your lifepoints! You have nothing left to protect you except for that one facedown and that doesn't scare me for a second. This is the end of the road for you."

Fish chimed in, "Um, you're kind of driving in a circuit. Technically the road never ends."

"You can't stop the inevitable," Greiger said. "Skyfire, finish Crow off and send him to the Netherworld!" The missiles raced for his opponent.

Still, Crow remained smiling. "I'm not going anywhere. I activate my trap, Blackwing Backlash! And since I have at least five Blackwings in my graveyard, this trap destroys all the monsters on your field just like I said it would!"

Five flashes of light representing Crow's Blackwings erupted out of the grave, smashing clean through Skyfire and Dark Flat Top. The monsters were set ablaze and crashed down to earth.

"All right! Now they're nothing but ugly dust bunnies!" Fish cheered. " _Really_ ugly dust bunnies."

But Greiger actually _smiled_. "Thanks to what I like to call a little insurance policy, due to one of my discarded monsters, I can draw a card from my deck. Next up, I trigger the Trap card Contaminated Earth! Because of its effect, since I have two Level Five or above monsters in graveyard, I can now summon an Earthbound Immortal!"

Fish swore. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Aren't those the really big ones?" Crow said anxiously, looking up at her.

The two teens looked up at a huge rock fixture that had an Earthbound Heart at its center. The heart beat faster and faster the more souls it collected from the rock.

"Yours is a future that will be cloaked in eternal darkness!" Greiger promised.

The heart was suddenly surrounded by a column of white and purple. Just as quickly the column vanished.

"Now come forth, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

_(Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua: Atk: 2900 Def: 1600)_

The purple whale emerged. Its fins spread out wide, covering at least 4 football fields easily. It greatly dwarfed even Greiger with ease.

"As much as I love whales," Fish said, "I can't say I'm a big fan of this one."

"Looks like I'm going to have to play Ahab," Crow quipped.

Fish gave him a look. "Um, you do know that Ahab died in  _Moby Dick_ , right?"

"Okay, bad analogy. But anyway, I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain!"

_(Fane the Steel Chain: Atk: 500 Def: 800)_

Fane's appearance was more of a man in a bird's body. His head had a long ponytail with aviator goggles. His body was black, feathered, and sharply taloned.

"If that's all you've got than perhaps you should pull over and end this duel," Greiger suggested.

"I'm not stopping for anything! In fact, I'm coming straight for you! Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain, attack Greiger directly!"

Fane let loose a chain that cut straight into Greiger's chest. He flinched slightly, but otherwise he was just irked.

_Crow: 900_

_Greiger: 1300_

"That was quite the move," Greiger sneered. "It's too bad it's going to be the last one you ever make."

"Don't think so!"

"Huh?"

"You see," Crow explained patiently, "its' time for part two of my attack to take effect."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there was more to that move than meets the eye. The real purpose of my attack was to switch your whale into defense mode. Now I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Greiger scowled. "It's my turn then. You may have stopped my beast from attacking, but whoever said it had to be in Attack Mode to deal out damage? My Immortal can't be stopped. I activate Challhua's special ability, which means your lifepoints get hit for half the amount of its defense points!"

Crow winced openly as the whale's dorsal fin passed straight through him. His runner shook violently.

_Crow: 100_

_Greiger: 1300_

Greiger smiled and continued his move, oblivious to Crow's struggling. "I summon Dark Sea Rescue in attack mode, and next I activate the Trap Basera! By playing this card I can now release a monster on the field to destroy a monster whose level is higher, and as an added bonus, not only do you lose one of your monsters, but you lose 800 lifepoints!" Greiger sneered up at Fish. "Watch closely, little guppy. Your friend is about to demonstrate what happens when foolish mortals try to take on gods! I release Dark Sea Rescue in order to destroy your Fane the Steel Chain!"

"Crow, get your shit together!" Fish yelled.

"I'm on it! I activate the trap card Explosion Guard, which not only lets me protect myself from your Immortal's special ability, but also hits you for 500 points of damage!"

"No!" Greiger groaned as the trap hit.

_Crow: 100_

_Greiger: 800_

"My turn," Crow took a deep breath and reached for his deck. _Okay Crow, it all comes down to this. You've only got one trap in your hand, and the odds are against you but they've been against you your entire life. You can't give up now. You owe it to the kids. It's time to draw a winner. Here goes everything!_ He drew his card and… "Yes! Just what I was hoping for! Now I lay down a facedown and summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North!"

Blizzard was bright white, with only a few sparse spots of black upon its head. It looked far too small to save Crow from the leviathan overhead.

_(Blackwing Blizzard the Far North: Atk: 1300 Def: 0000)_

"Now that I've added a little offense to my field, I think I'll balance it out by adding the defensive abilities of my Blackwing Shura the Blue Flame! I'm tuning my Blizzard of the Far North, fane the Steel Chain and Shura of the Blue Flame to Synchro summon Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant!"

_(Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant: Atk: 2800 Def: 2000)_

"That's quite the beast," Greiger admitted. "It's just too bad my Immortal's special ability will be keeping your Silverwind on the sidelines."

"Fine by me, cuz that allows me to counter your move with a special ability of my own. Since my feathered friend couldn't battle this turn, I can now destroy up to two monsters whose defense points are less than Silverwind's attack points." Silverwind brandished his spear for attack.

Greiger's eyes opened wide. "Then that means…"

"Your Immortal's history, and this shadow duel is about to come to an end! Go, Perfect Storm!" Crow commanded and his monster leapt into battle.

_Please help!_

_You mustn't do this!_

 

Indistinct faces appeared above floating in circles. They were little more than voices, their features yet to solidify against the black hide of the whale.

"Who are they?" Crow gasped.

"You see them too?" Fish shouted over to him.

"Yeah, but who are they?"

Fish shook her head. "I dunno, but what're they doing in the whale?"

 _Please help us!_ The two little kids, a boy and a girl, pleaded. _Help us get back to our village!_

"What village?" Crow repeated, confused.

"Beats me," Fish shrugged.

Greiger pulled up alongside them. "Enough stalling Crow. If you're not gonna finish your move, then allow me to."

"But don't you see those kids up there?"

"All I see is the finish line, Crow."

"But Greiger-"

"But nothing!"

"Just look, would you?" Fish snapped irritably.

Rolling his eyes, Greiger obliged.

_Please Greiger, help! It's us!_

Greiger continued to watch and more people appeared behind what appeared to be Greiger's siblings. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"How can this be?"

"Greiger?"

"Why are there people from my village inside this Earthbound Immortal?"

"So you know them?"

"Are they your family?" Fish asked quietly.

He nodded in response. "I'm sure. The people trapped in there are my brother and sister and people from my village. That means the Crimson Dragon isn't to blame for this. It was the Dark Signers who took everything from me…" Greiger hung back in shock. All this time he'd been angry with the wrong people. "I'm sorry," Greiger spoke again after a long pause. His eyes were no longer black. "I'll forfeit the duel so that-"

 _You will forfeit nothing, Greiger!_ A dark and eerie voice inside Greiger hissed, serpentine, somewhat eldritch. Ancient. Deep. Openly outraged. _Once you become a Dark Signer there is no going back! I will not allow you to forfeit!_

Greiger's eyes closed and when he opened them again they glowed bright purple. His mark too was a blaze with the power of Chacu Challhua's control. **"Never mind. I'm going to send you both to the Netherworld!"**

Struggling furiously, Greiger tried to fend off the Immortal. "Get out of my head!" Greiger's marks flashed brighter and brighter. "Please Crow, you must end this duel right away. It's the only way to release my family and friends from their prison."

"Are you sure?"

Finally the shadows overwhelmed Greiger completely. **"Not exactly. In fact it might be best if I win his duel right away! My turn! I switch Chacu Challhua into attack mode. Now Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua, attack! This duel is over!"**

"It will be once I play Parasite Mind!" Crow countered. "With this I can gain control of a trap card on your field and activate its effect, and the trap I'm using is Basera! Now I know you know how this card works, but I bet you never knew your own card was gonna be your own Immortal's undoing! So by releasing my Silverwind I can destroy your Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua!"

In a beautiful display of an attack, Silverwind barreled straight through the enormous whale. A nice hole was cut straight through its chest, releasing all the trapped souls of Greiger's village. The whale continued to go down, crashing and smashing into buildings in its path until eventually stopping.

Fish stopped in her tracks and clutched at her ears, a pained expression on her face. As her surfboard flickered, she lowered herself to the ground outside the glowing glyph.

Greiger screamed as his lifepoints dropped.

_Crow: 100_

_Greiger: 0000_

Suddenly the ground started to shake. Crow looked up and debris from the crumbling buildings was headed straight for them. Paralyzed with fear, he just stared at what could be their imminent doom.

Luckily it wasn't. "Watch out!" Greiger yelled, revving his runner full throttle into Crow's, pushing him out of the way. Fish regained her senses quick enough to follow and avoid getting crushed.

Greiger wasn't so lucky.

"No!" Crow exclaimed. He approached quickly, with Fish behind him, rubbing her ears. They knelt beside the beaten and battered duelist.

"You okay? Well at least as okay as you can be after a building fell on you?" Fish couldn't resist, trying to comfort herself a little with a touch of humor.

Greiger smiled at her, but barely, appreciating her attempt to keep things light. "Yes, other than that I'm fine. At least you're safe."

"Why'd you do that? Why did you risk your life like that?" Crow demanded.

"Because you risked yours so that my family and friends could return home."

"Greiger…"

"You must continue to fight the Dark Signers. Stay strong and save your family."

"You can count on it." Crow extended his hand to Greiger.

"Good," Greiger smiled. He reached out to grasp Crow's hand, but quickly faded away, becoming dust in the wind.

Seeing the shock on Crow's face, Fish placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Even if he hadn't pushed you out of the way, he wouldn't have been able to stay. The Dark Signers are too involved with the shadows."

"Yeah, I guess." Crow stood up, then stumbled. "Shit, I forgot. That fall took a lot more out of me than I like to admit. Think you can help me move the runner?"

Fish snorted. "Help? You aren't moving anything with those injuries. It won't kill you to let the girl do the heavy lifting for once."

"Oh, come on, I can--" Crow cut off with a sharp, pained noise, clutching his stomach. "Okay, maybe not."

Fish's eyes widened. "Um, okay, exactly  _how_ injured are you?"

"It's probably nothing--"

"Let me guess: 'nothing' as in 'possible internal bleeding'?"

"...Maybe."

Fish sighed. "Okay, you know what? Just lie down. No more moving. Your only job is to stay awake and keep breathing."

* * *

 

Fish ended up moving both the runner and Crow to a nearby clinic. "Okay, let's have a look at those injuries."

Crow did his best to relax on the uncomfortable cot. "Hey, are you gonna be okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Crow."

Crow laughed weakly, then cringed. "Okay, yeah, but, like, what about your ears? 

"What about them?" Fish snapped. "I'm a bit busy saving your life."

"And believe me, I'm eternally grateful, but just 'cuz I might be dying doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I saw you when Chacu Challhua vanished."

"It's nothing."

"Really? It didn't look like nothing."

Fish sighed. "I heard it scream. When the whale fell…it was the worst sound I've ever heard in my life. Like it's soul was being ripped to shreds…" She stopped. "Like I said, it's nothing."

"Fish..."

"It's over and done. You, however, are still in bad shape. So shut up and let me do my job."

* * *

Lise saw the whale geoglyph vanish, and halted in her tracks. Yusei stopped his duel runner, too.

"What's the matter?"

"The whale is gone," Lise called down. "The duel's over."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"I guess, but...I'm going to go check it out. Make sure Crow won."

Yusei started to wheel his runner around. "I'll come with you."

"No!" Lise said. “You have to get this duel done before the sun sets."

Yusei wanted to argue, but he thought better of it; Lise's angry words still rang in his ears. "Okay, but be safe."


	58. Grudge Match Part 1

“All right, let’s keep going. We’re almost there,” Trudge instructed. He put his foot to the gas pedal and his car quickly moved forward again.

Yusei nodded and followed suit.

Soon the tower of the Giant came into view. Kalin was nowhere in sight though. Trudge and the twins turned to view the duel from a deserted and slightly elevated highway. Yusei approached the tower alone. He noticed Kalin at the tower’s base when he came close enough to see that distance.

Kalin smirked and revved his runner’s engine. “Good to see you old friend.” He drove straight forward, aiming directly at Yusei. At the very last second, they turned and stopped to stare each other down. “Thanks for stopping by!”

Yusei’s eyes narrowed. “My pleasure.”

“I see that you got your duel runner up and running again. I was afraid that you weren’t gonna give me the opportunity to settle the score, after you sold me out.”

“You’ve got it all wrong. I’m not the traitor here.”

Kalin merely laughed. “Well, you sure had me fooled. Now let’s settle this once and for all! Let’s get things started…” Kalin grinned and threw off his cape. He reached his right hand up into the air, allowing his Giant Dark signer mark to glow.

Purple fire erupted from the ground, surrounding the two duelists who glared at each other. The Giant geoglyph also loomed in the sky, displaying to all that the duel had begun.

“It’s time old friend,” Kalin grinned gleefully.

“Time for what?”

“Time for me to send you straight to the Netherworld!”

 _I can’t believe the same person who risked everything to protect me is now the same person trying to do me in. I know the person that wouldn’t let me fall still exists. Now it’s time I get him back._ Yusei promised himself, raising his arm to display his own marking.

He and Kalin revved their rides and turned into the starting position. The sky remained dark and cloudy, threatening rain at any moment. The sound of a storm rolled in noisily.

“Allow me to start things off,” Kalin said, activating his and Yusei’s speed word field spells.

“Let’s duel!”

“Whattaya say we mix things up? First one to the first corner gets to go first,” Kalin proposed.

“Fine,” Yusei agreed simply. He poured on an extra burst of speed, easily accelerating.

 _Looks like someone gave their runner a little tune up…_ Kalin noticed, amused. “Time to see how it handles!” He grinned maliciously and slammed his runner into Yusei’s. The impact forced Yusei into the fiery purple wall. Kalin laughed as he effortlessly took the lead and turned the corner first. “Looks like I go first! And with my first move, I’m summoning Infernity Necromancer in defense mode.”

Yusei scowled deeper than usual. _That can only mean one thing; Kalin’s going for his handless combo._

“I think I’ll end my turn with a facedown. It’s time to make your move, Yusei, but rest assured there’s nothing you can play that’ll save you from my wrath!”

“We’ll see about that,” Yusei quipped as he started his first turn. _Kalin, I remember when things started to change like it was yesterday. You, me, Lise, Crow and Jack; we all had each other’s backs and that’s why we were able to make Satellite safer one district at a time. We stuck by each other no matter what and eventually we accomplished what we set out to do, but you wanted more. Our home was a better place because of us, but you weren’t satisfied. You craved the competition, you needed it. That’s when things got out of control…_

//////////////////////////////////////////////

_“Now listen up guys-“_

_“Hello!”_

_Kalin rolled his eyes. “And girl.”_

_“Thank you,” Lise smiled._

_“Satellite is finally a safe place thanks to us,” Kalin continued. “But we can’t let up now. We can’t let the gangs regroup, so we have a new mission and that’s to go out and destroy every duel disk we can find.”_

_Crow sighed. “Here we go.”_

_Jack shrugged nonchalantly. Crow sighed tiredly. Lise bit her lip. Both she and Yusei didn’t like the look on Kalin’s face._

_That night the team found their first targets. They paired up in teams, only Kalin by himself, to chase after the few they had found._

_Crow and Yusei split up to take their opponents down as they split. The older boy quickly found himself at a dead end. Yusei’s clamp whipped out and latched onto the boy’s duel disk. The boy lost rather fast, losing his disk._

_The boy Crow was following fell and whimpered. He had no way out too._

_“Have a nice trip?” Crow joked. He activated his duel disk and his bored expression changed to shock. “You’re just a kid!”_

_“Please, lemme go!”_

_“Get outta here. You heard me, now get going!”_

_“Thanks,” the boy stood and darted away as fat as his little legs could carry him. “Mommy!”_

_“Why’d you let him go?” Yusei asked, also letting the kid go, but more concerned with Crow._

_Crow grunted and punched the brick wall that had impeded the little boy not ten seconds ago. He took a few quivering breaths as he leaned heavily on the wall. He tried hard not to begin sobbing._

_“You all right?”_

_“No! This isn’t what I signed up for, Yusei!”_

_A scream broke the near silence of the alleyways. It was the same boy Crow had allowed to escape earlier._

_“You can run but you can’t hide!” Kalin smirked and laughed. He watched as the kid crumpled before him, a satisfied smile on his face. He stomped the boy’s duel disk with his foot, breaking it into pieces. He raised his leg and aimed for the boy’s face. “Maybe next time you’ll think twice about messing with the Enforcers.”_

_“Whattaya doing Kalin?” Crow cried, tackling him before he could hurt the boy further. “Now get outta here!”_

_“You’re gonna regret you ever did that, Crow!” Kalin growled, landing a good sold punch to Crow’s solar plexus._

_“Get going, kid,” Yusei advised before running in to intervene. “Crow, Kalin, stop it!”_

_“You-“ Kalin stopped before his punch could even get going due to Jack grabbing his wrist._

_“Get your hands off me right now, ya got that Yusei?” Crow shouted, pushing his arms down and forcing Yusei to let go and step back. Lise stood between them just in case they decided to go at it again, her hands outstretched to within inches of both boys’ chests. “Don’t you guys see that we’ve become the thugs we worked so hard to get rid of around here? If this is what the Enforcers are all about then I want out.”_

_Kalin pulled his arm back. “What’re you saying?”_

_“I’m saying I’m through being your puppet,” Crow stated, and just walked away._

_“You can’t do that!”_

_“Crow, hold up,” Yusei called after him._

_“What about your buddies?” Kalin goaded him. “Come on, Crow, the Enforcers are all you have left.” Jack nodded and headed off too. “Jack, Crow, where are you going?”_

_Lise took a deep breath. “Damn it all. I’m going too. Crow’s right. The Enforcers aren’t what they used to be. You’ve lost it, Kalin, so lemme know when you’ve found it. Bye guys…” She too walked away._

_“H-Hey you’re not gonna leave me too, are you Yusei? I mean we’re friends, right?” Kalin practically pleaded. Yusei nodded and Kalin returned to his tough leader posture._

_////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Lise, Crow and Jack left and I know they were doing the right thing, but I couldn’t abandon Kalin. I knew what it felt like to be alone, and no one ever deserves that pain._

“Hurry up and make your move, traitor,” Kalin, Dark Signer, taunted.

“I’m summoning Max Warrior!”

_(Max Warrior: Atk: 1800 Def: 800)_

This monster resembled a warrior mech clad in brown, green and metal colored armor. It had red eyes, a large yellow beaded neck ornament, and a sharp-looking spear.

“And with the power of my warrior, your beast’s a goner!” Yusei exclaimed as his monster went in for the offense. _I know you think I’m a traitor, Kalin, but I’m gonna risk everything to prove you wrong!_

Kalin smiled, looking back at his opponent. “Are you sure you wanna attack me? Your warrior isn’t strong enough to counter the defense of my Infernity Necromancer!”

“But it will be once I activate its special ability! See, when Max Warrior attacks it gains 400 attack points!”

Kalin winced visibly as his monster was vaporized.

“And now until my next turn, my warrior loses half its attack and defense points as well as its level.” _You might think that’s a lot to risk, Kalin, but that’s nothing compared to what I risked after zi stayed by your side when Jack, Lise and Crow left._

////////////////////////

_“Hey Kalin, check it out,” Yusei pointed to the street below the two remaining Enforcers. They remained hidden from below on the roof of the decimated structure they were occupying._

_A security head pulled up to the curb. He, along with several others, rode a shiny new sector security duel runner._

_“Is that a duel runner?”_

_“Sure is,” Kalin replied bitterly. “Sector security thinks they’re unstoppable because of it.”_

_The mustachioed leader addressed his charges. “All right, men, it’s time we show these duel gangs what these runners can do. Now let’s roll out and deal some justice.”_

_“Yes sir,” came the reply and the officers peeled out like ripe bananas._

_Kalin’s poker face changed drastically. His sneer was practically sinister._

_Later that day, Kalin proposed his new plan._

_“Are you saying you wanna take on Sector Security?” Yusei asked, aghast._

_“That’s right,” Kalin answered placidly. His hands were clasped before him, hiding what was most likely a crooked smirk. “The Enforcers first came together to rid the Satellite of duel gangs. What would be more fitting then for the Enforcers last duel to be against the ultimate duel gang? Sector Security; by defeating them our home would truly be ours again. Now go round up Jack, Lise and Crow. It’s time for the Enforcers to reunite!”_

_“Are you listening to yourself? We’ll all end up in the facility!”_

_“Well, living here is already a prison.”_

_“Kalin,” Yusei grabbed his friend’s shirt, lifting him to his feet. A tense second passed, and then Yusei let go. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be a part of this plan. You’re not thinking clearly anymore. If you’re going to do this, you’ll have to do it on your own.” He turned and walked away slowly._

_“Wait, Yusei!” Kalin shouted after him, but to no avail._

_I thought I was doing the right thing, Kalin, I swear. I thought if I left you would never go after Sector Security on your own. But I should’ve known better; I should’ve known that once you’d made up your mind there was no changing it. Once I learned that confiscated duel disks planted with electronic pulse charges were responsible for wiping out Sector Security’s mainframe I realized the first move had been made. That’s when I knew I should’ve stayed and tried to reason with you…_

_Kalin activated his duel disk, sending a huge blast through Sector Security. The blast could be seen easily from a mile away. Kalin snickered and watched police runners dispatch from the skyscraper._

_“Catch me if you can, copper. Show me what you’re made of,” Kalin left, confident in himself._

_Crow was dueling a few smaller kids by streetlight. They watched closely, intent on learning something._

_A new kid ran up to them. “Hey Crow!”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Yusei sent me to get you. It seems Kalin attacked Sector Security’s headquarters!”_

_“He did what?!” Crow exclaimed. He quickly gathered up his things and ran to tell Lise and Jack._

_The night sky darkened. A storm was brewing, spraying the Satellite with fat raindrops. Security cars raced to their target, shining their spotlights into a building. They had found Kalin._

_“We’ve got you surrounded, Satellite. Now come out with your hands up!”_

_Two cops tried to get in the back way. Crow and Jack cut them off, running nonstop for the entrance._

_“Looks like our friend inside has some company…”_

_Avoiding the security’s search lights too, Lise alighted on the back of the roof from the roof the building nearby. Her sneakers kicked up some dust but otherwise she landed silently. She quickly opened the rooftop door and slipped inside._

_Yusei jumped across one rooftop to get to a door he’d spotted at the building’s side. He managed to grasp the slick railing and jump over it. He was the last indoors._

_Inside, Kalin checked his cards and readied his duel disk. He was ready for a full blown fight. The three boys and one girl quietly entered through the door opposite Kalin. Their duel disks were primed and ready to go._

_Misinterpreting their intentions, Kalin laughed. “I knew it! I just knew you wouldn’t miss this! The Enforcers are back and better than ever!” He stood and pulled all four of them into a strange group hug of some sort._

_“Look Kalin,” Jack said, pushing their old leader away. “We’re not here to fight. We’re here to try and end this.”_

_“You’ve gone too far this time,” Crow added._

_“I haven’t gone far enough!” Kalin ignored their words. “Now listen up; this is the moment we’ve been waiting for! You hear that coppers?! The Enforcers are gonna run you outta here!” Kalin shouted out the broken windows._

///////////////////////////////

“Hey, can I tell you something really stupid?” Crow asked suddenly. He winced as his damaged ribs throbbed painfully.

Fish raised an eyebrow. “I think you’re in a little too much pain for storytelling, Crow.”

“It won’t take that long, and I’ve got you around to make sure I don’t strain myself.”

“Fine, but make it quick kay? You really shouldn’t be talking,” Fish rolled her eyes but crossed her legs comfortably. The healing water she had summoned glowed a soft blue in the darkness.

Crow took one of her hands and squeezed. He took a relatively deep breath. “When the five of us were little, we were pretty dumb. Ya know, like most kids. So when Lise was still seven and we were still eight and we were, well relatively happy, we got into this big fight. The four of us guys fought over who would get to marry Lise.” He laughed a little, remembering the argument. “We fought for so long and we finally decided to let Lise decide on the spot. We cornered her and asked her which one of us she wanted to marry.”

Fish laughed, imagining the absurdity. “From what I remember Lise was rather candid about how she felt about others. What did she tell you guys?”

“At first she didn’t say anything. She just stared at us until we repeated the question. Then she said she didn’t want to marry any of us. We were too stupid.”

“That’s mostly true,” Fish smirked.

“Ha ha,” Crow responded. “The thing was, she was right, but she still put up with us. I don’t wanna say that Yusei was the first to see her as an actual girl or something like that, but I think Lise and Yusei both have likeable qualities and flaws. They just saw those qualities in each other before the rest of us did.”

“Really?”

“They’re both still stupid,” Crow pointed out quickly.

Fish laughed and squeezed Crow’s hand. “Absolutely true. Now don’t move anymore or it’ll be that much harder to heal these ribs of yours.”

/////////////////////////

“I’m placing three cards face down and ending my turn,” Yusei finished.

“Then it’s my move!” Kalin drew his card. “First I’ll lay down a facedown, and then I’ll trigger the trap Limit Impulse! Now by sending two cards in my hand to the graveyard I can summon two soul tokens! And then by releasing these two tokens I can advance summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!”

“Uh oh, he’s almost got his handless combo!”

“Sorry old friend, but by activating my Dark Tuner’s special ability there is no more almost! I summon Infernity Dwarf in attack mode!”

“And now his hand is empty. That’s just great…”

“You bet it is! Now I tune my level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with Infernity Dwarf to dark synchro summon One Hundred Eyed Dragon! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveals, a world without light!”

Yusei grit his teeth as the familiar monster dominated the field.

“Aren’t you glad to see him again?” Kalin taunted. “I know I am, especially since your Max Warrior’s so weak. It looks like I’m going to get my revenge sooner than I anticipated! Go Infernity sightstream!”

The beast let out a purple blast of fire that eliminated Max Warrior easily. Yusei swerved and tried to keep going straight through the pain.

_Yusei: 1900_

_Kalin: 4000_

“Trust me when I say the worst is yet to come,” Kalin promised.

“Well then I better act fast. I play the trap Revival Ticket. Now for every monster destroyed in battle, if I destroy one card on my field I can power up my lifepoints,” Yusei countered.

_Yusei: 4000_

_Kalin: 4000_

“And as a bonus I can bring back all of my monsters that were destroyed in battle, so say hello again to Max Warrior!”

“You can’t!” Kalin complained, clearly frustrated.

“But I can, Kalin, and because I destroyed my trap card Limiter Breaker earlier I’m now gonna use its effect to summon speed warrior to my field!”

“You always were the clever one, weren’t you?” Kalin admitted grudgingly. “But how do you plan on overpowering my dragon?”

“Just watch me!” Yusei quipped, beginning his next turn. _Kalin’s right about taking down his dragon. I don’t have something that strong enough to take it down by itself, but then again they don’t have to._ “I play the trap Sacrifice! Now when the total attack points of the monsters on my field are less than your monster’s attack points I get to draw two cards. Thing is I can’t summon or change any of the battle modes of my monsters.”

Kalin laughed. “Yusei, you’ve left yourself wide open. Revenge is mine!”

“Don’t be so sure. Remember, due to the trap I activated I now get to draw two new cards from my deck since my Warriors aren’t as strong as your dragon,” Yusei finished simply with two facedowns.

“It’s my move then,” Kalin said. “And I think I’ll play a facedown. Next I activate One Hundred Eyed Dragon’s special ability which enables it to absorb the powers of a dark attribute monster in my graveyard. The monster I’m choosing is Infernity Necromancer! Now that I have no more cards in my hand, I can summon out Infernity Archfiend!”

“That’s exactly the move I was hoping you would make,” Yusei was quick to stop Kalin’s play. “Since you summoned a monster, the effect of Slip Summon activates and that means I can summon one level four or below monster from my hand in defense mode. So I’m calling out Ghost Guardna!”

“It makes no difference who you call on because there’s nothing you can do to escape the power of my One Hundred Eyed Dragon,” Kalin scoffed happily. “Now say good bye to your Speed Warrior!”

The ghastly dragon spit another stream of purple at Yusei’s side of the field. This time would be different though.

“My warrior’s not going anywhere. By activating Guardna’s special ability I can make it the target of your attack!”

Kalin scowled angrily. “Quite the maneuver, but let’s see how it matches up against this one! I activate One Hundred Eyed Dragon’s special ability; which enables me to channel my Infernity Dwarf’s ability! And since I have no cards in my hands, when my monster attacks a monster in defense mode, your lifepoints take a direct hit!”

The attack went through. Through more than just the monster, it cut into Yusei and his lifepoints. He started to spin badly.

_Yusei: 2900_

_Kalin: 4000_

“Yusei, it looks like your game is spinning out of control!” Kalin taunted with a long crazy laugh to boot.

Fortunately, Yusei was able to get going again and in the right direction.

“But now that you’re back on track, I think it’s time for me to get serious and settle this once and for all!”

//////////////////////////////////

Lise stopped and bit her lip. She could feel Yusei’s pain as he dueled. He was in trouble too. “What do I do? What do I do, damnit?!”

She started into the dark and unwelcoming desecrated city streets. Crow and Fish were nowhere to be seen, she wanted to make sure they were okay, and Yusei could handle himself.

Besides, Yusei had basically told her he didn’t care. Goal in mind, Lise renewed her efforts towards the city.

She was just flying past a rubble strewn street when she spotted a familiar blue glue ringing the rubble pile like an absurd halo. Lise flew over the rubble pile and grinned. “You guys are okay!”

She landed easily. Her shoes kicked up a small patch of dust that settled fairly quickly.

“Lise, what’re you doing here?” Fish frowned disapprovingly.

“Hi!” Crow waved weakly from his seated position. His face was drenched in sweat from the effort of not moving and the pain in his ribs. They were healing rather slowly.

“I completely forgot we would have no way of knowing if you won or not considering you’re not a Signer,” Lise smiled apologetically. “I saw the whale geoglyph disappear so I decided to check on you guys.”

Crow raised an eyebrow. “And Yusei was okay with that?”

Lise scowled. “No, not really, I don’t actually know now that you- He doesn’t get to control where I go!” she suddenly snapped. “I make my own decisions. He’s just being stupid.”

Fish smirked and moved her hands in quickening patterns over Crow’s ribs. “If you ask me, he’s finally learning.”


	59. Grudge Match Part 2

 Fish finally lowered her hands and the glow faded. "You should be all patched up now."

"That's great!" Lise brightened.

"Finally," Crow groaned. He sat up, pulling his arms across his body and twisting his hips in the opposite direction. "Yep, yeah, everything feels much better in there. Thanks Fish, and thanks for, uh, moral support, Lise."

"Sure, anything for my 'big bro'," Lise teased him, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Crow smirked. "Now I can do this no problem!" He grabbed Lise by the back of her head and jammed his other fist into her head. "NOOGIE!"

Lise squirmed, trying to extract herself from Crow's grip. Fish laughed as her friend endured the childish taunt.

"What was that for?" Lise asked, pushing Crow away, trying to scowl but unable to fight a smile.

Crow shrugged and stood up. He stretched down to his toes and back up. "My 'little sis' just seemed down. I figured her big bro could cheer her up." He flashed her a grin and a cheesy thumbs up.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"You are such an idiot," Fish smiled.

"And a dorky brother," Lise added. She and Fish both got to their feet.

"Now that that's been established, let's go help out Yusei." He located his duel runner and righted it before mounting it.

"Do I have to?" Fish complained but she jumped aboard her water surfboard anyway.

"Oh um, right," Lise said. She frowned but followed her friends as they headed for the purple Giant geoglyph in the sky.

/

_Four spotlights danced across the broken windows. The Enforcers weren't going to be able to hide for much longer._

_"We only want your leader. Turn him in and the rest of you are free to go," the mustachioed chief called in via a bullhorn._

_"Not a chance copper," Kalin laughed. His smile turned to surprise when he turned back to his friends. They were removing their duel disks and placing them on the only furniture in the room; a table. "Hey whoa! What're you guys doing? Are you giving up? If we surrender then it's all been for nothing! Let's get out there and fight!"_

_"Get real and wake up," Jack said._

_Crow nodded in agreement. "This little revolution of ours has gone way too far, man."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Kalin look, we can still escape out back," Yusei pointed out._

_"Escape? No way! I'm sick of running from these guys! Let's end this here. Let's kick them out of Satellite for good. Don't you see? This is our big moment right here!" Kalin insisted. He was growing more nuts by the second._

_"Our big moment is never coming, Kalin," Jack said._

_"Things weren't supposed to go this far. Let's just get outta here while we still can," Yusei said._

_"I have a pretty good idea of what you're thinking, Kalin, and none of us are in. We're… we can't do something like that," Lise said softly._

_"This can't be happening! Not here! Not now! We can't just give up!" Kalin growled and slammed his fist backwards into a wall. At the same time, something hit the building from outside. A small dust cloud blocked out a few of the windows._

_"We need to get of here, now," Yusei warned._

_Police were swarming up the building in hot pursuit. With a shove, Yusei forced Kalin to run with the rest of them, and eventually, the silver-haired Enforcer took the lead, Lise taking the rear._

_It wasn't long before they got separated. It was dark and rainy, perfect weather to get lost in. Lise whirled around, searching for a glint of a belt buckle or something, anything, to tell her where the Enforcers were. Then she heard a motor gun, and Yusei's voice shouting, "Kalin! Stop!"_

_Lise ran down a side alley, across the street, and rounded a corner just in time to miss Kalin. Jack, Yusei, and Crow whirled at the sound of footsteps, but relaxed—if only slightly—when they realized it was Lise._

_Then came the sound of a large crash, and Lise's blood went cold. She and the boys ran as fast as they could, but police officers soon followed._

_"We've got this!" Crow called. He and Jack branched off, and the officers followed, letting Yusei and Lise get away._

_The scene that met them was grisly. The runner had slammed into a pile of crates. Both riders—Kalin and the officer who owned the vehicle—had been flung into the air on impact. Pieces of broken crate fell amongst the two riders to the ground. The runner had hit the ground hard, breaking a tail light and falling on its side. Only Kalin got up again. He was breathing hard but he was alive. The same couldn't be said for the officer. Blood trickled slowly from his head, staining the concrete red._

_"That's it," Kalin snarled, picking up a large piece of broken crate. "I am gonna end this, once and for all!" He heaved the broken crate piece over his head to bring it down on the officer's head, but he never got the chance._

_"No!" Yusei shouted, tackling Kalin and making him drop his makeshift weapon. The two boys rolled across the wet streets until Yusei had Kalin pinned._

_"Lise, help me out here!"_

_"Let me go, Yusei! We have to stop them! We have to fight back! We can't let them win!" Kalin tried to break free, but Lise assisted Yusei. They held Kalin there until Crow and Jack returned, and the four of them dragged Kalin into the nearest building. Cop cars blaring their sirens passed every few seconds._

_"It's only a matter of time before they find us," Jack reminded everyone. He had a firm grip on one of Kalin's arms while Crow had the other._

_Yusei took a deep breath and turned to go. "You guys stay here."_

_"What? What do you think you're going to do?" Lise hissed._

_"Just stay here. I mean it."_

_Slowly, Yusei made his way back outside and stood in the downpour. Almost immediately, police cars swarmed around him, shining their headlights at him._

_Yusei spoke fast before he became too scared to speak. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers! I've been organizing and planning the attacks! You said if I turned myself in the others could go free. Well, here I am."_

_"Yusei!" Crow exclaimed. He and the others were surrounded by police._

_The chief stepped up beside Yusei. "We did say it was the leader we were after, but we know who the real leader is."_

_Two more policemen emerged from the hideout, restraining Kalin._

_"Kalin!" Yusei shouted. "You've got it all wrong; I'm the one in charge!"_

_"Do you think we're stupid?" the chief said. "You can't fool us, but that's cute that you tried to take the fall and protect your little friend." He put his hand patronizingly on Yusei's shoulder._

_They watched the dead officer being loaded from his gurney into an ambulance._

_Before the police pushed him into the truck, Kalin glanced back at his friends. What he saw did not look at all comforting._

_"Good job," the chief snickered, patting Yusei's shoulder and waving good bye._

_"How could you?!" Kalin cried. "Yusei, you snitch! How could you sell out your best friend like that?!"_

_Yusei shook his head vigorously. "You're wrong, Kalin, I-"_

_Wanting to get a move on, the policemen tossed Kalin unceremoniously in the back of the waiting truck._

_"Mark my words, you'll pay, traitor!" Kalin promised. Then the doors slammed shut and Kalin's truck drove away._

/

"I see the twins and Trudge!" Fish pointed.

"Me too! Let's go!" Lise said impatiently, swooping downwards.

"Wait for me!" Crow gunned his runner and raced ahead, attempting to keep up with them.

Luna noticed them first. "Hey!"

"Cool!' Leo waved his arms.

Crow braked and parked beside the trio. He dismounted and removed his helmet. "Please tell me somebody missed me."

"Ha ha," Fish rolled her eyes and playfully punched Crow's shoulder upon her landing. "Don't answer him guys. We've already established he's an idiot."

Lise snickered slightly and landed beside the twins, doing her best not to kick up debris in their direction. "So how's it going?"

"If you mean 'is Yusei winning?' then bad," Leo answered.

"I've got the duel pulled up on my runner if anyone wants to watch it from a closer view," Crow said swiftly.

/

"Things were getting out of hand. The riots and the fights had to stop; you had to stop. But I was trying to help you, Kalin, I was trying to save you!" Yusei persisted.

"You think I believe you? You sold me out!"

"That's not true!" Crow shouted through the link. "Yusei was trying to surrender to Sector Security in your place."

"Nobody should've surrendered. We should've stood up to them together. You backed down when things got tough. You let Sector Security take over Satellite…so as far as I'm concerned you did betray me!"

Yusei was quiet for a moment. "I wanted to help you."

"Well with help like yours, who needs help? Besides, if you cared so much about me, why didn't you come and visit me in the facility?"

"We tried to visit you plenty of times, but they turned us away every time. Sometimes they did it more violently than usual…" Crow glanced meaningfully at Lise.

"Hey, they deserved it. I will not apologize for trying to see a friend."

Crow shook his head. "We should've tried harder. Man, I can't imagine what they did to you in there…"

"Of course you can't," Kalin grimaced. "I could've handled all the insults, solitude, and beatings, but they… They took my deck from me! That deck was my life!"

Fish rolled her eyes. "Seriously? A stack of cards was what your whole world depended on? They're bits of paper, Kalin—it's Kalin, right?" She glanced at Crow for affirmation. "You can replace them. Everyone's too hung up on their cards!"

"You don't get it! None of you do! I gave myself to the shadows so that I could have this one moment. This one moment where I make you feel all the terror and the pain that you made me feel when you turned your back on me! It's my move!" Kalin grinned wickedly. "I now release Infernity Archfiend and Infernity Necromancer. I summon to the field Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

The dark heart of the immortal beat above the geoglyph upon the earth's surface. It drew in as much negative energy as it could before erupting into a column of purple light. From that light emerged the Immortal, bigger and better than ever.

Ccapac Apu reached out its hand for Yusei. Its power tore up the ground just by getting close to it.

"I reveal my trap card Baton of the Hero, and with it in play I'm able to choose the target of your monster's attack," Yusei countered.

"So that means?"

"That your Immortal's attacking Junk Warrior!"

_Yusei: 2400_

_Kalin: 3700_

"Throwing your monster out as a shield? You haven't changed one bit, Yusei. But don't think for a moment that this attack is over, 'cuz when your monster's destroyed, you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

"I activate my trap Burst Synchro Summon. Now my lifepoints are safe from taking any damage!" Yusei paused as the attack hit his barrier instead of himself. "And then I can summon a monster with the same amount of attack points as the damage I would've taken! Stardust Dragon, let's rev it up!"

"When is he gonna stop saying that?" Fish groaned. "That might've been cool when he was a kid, but now? Seriously?"

"You managed to summon your favorite monster, but do you actually think it's gonna make a difference?" Kalin taunted as he finished up his turn. "I reveal the trap card Brilliant Shrine Art. Now when you attack, your monster has to face my Earthbound Immortal."

"I activate Angel Baton! Now I draw two cards and send one from my hand to the graveyard. And the card I sent to the grave was Stardust Xiaolong, but with Stardust Dragon already on the field, Xiaolong instantly resurrects in attack mode," Yusei explained.

_(Stardust Xiaolong: Atk: 100 Def: 100)_

"Next I play a face down and end my turn. But now I can play my trap Superior Protector. With this card's power, I can only take battle damage if Stardust Dragon battles."

"All you've done is make your dragon a target. Now all I need to do is crush it so that I can crush you! Looks like you and Stardust Dragon are about to get sent to the Netherworld!"

"Not if I send Superior Protector to the graveyard to protect us."

"Nice move, but you're still taking battle damage. And thanks to my Wicked Trample trap card, when you take battle damage from something other than a direct attack, that damage is doubled!" Kalin laughed with maniacal glee. "Earthbound Immortal, end this now!"

_Yusei: 1400_

_Kalin: 3700_

Kalin gasped as he was forced closer and closer to the wall of purple flames.

"Kalin! What's going on?" Yusei drove right up to his old friend.

"What the hell is he doing?" Fish complained. "The guy is trying to kill him and he's trying to help?"

"Will you stop talking?" Lise said.

Yusei reached out to Kalin. "Take my hand! I made the wrong call Kalin. You and I are friends and we should've fixed things together. I should've stood by you."

/

"Oh, my headache is gone," Lise noticed. She looked down and realized every single one of her marks were aglow. That and her fingers were starting to look a little see through.

Luna raised her arm, and it too was glowing.

/

"Jack, Crow, and Lise feel the same way, Kalin," Yusei continued. "And right now, just like back then, we're fighting with our friends for something we believe in! But I'm not fighting to defeat you, I'm trying to save you!"

"Your friend? You can't! It's too late!" Kalin exclaimed. His eyes widened fearfully as he slipped farther and farther away from Yusei.

"No!"

/

Luna gasped. "My mark disappeared!"

"Seriously?!" Leo grabbed his sister's arm and waved it back and forth as if he hoped that would do something helpful.

"Careful, Leo!" Crow grabbed the boy's arm and pried his hand off Luna's arm. "Don't hurt your sister."

"Um, guys? Wasn't Lise, like, right there a second ago?" Fish spoke up. "Can we please get her a leash or something?"

/

"Either I'm dreaming or my mark just vanished," Akiza commented dryly.

"What?" Meena's mouth dropped open.

/

The red markings of the Crimson Dragon had all joined up. Each one was displayed proudly on Yusei's back. "Right now we're all in this together. Right now we're all as one! Huh? Something's calling to me…" The top card of his deck glowed with a warm yellow light. "Time to find out what!"

Fish smacked her face. "You're kidding, right? I thought it was the Chosen Five, not the Chosen Crabhead!"

Down on the field, Lise pulled up alongside Yusei.

"Heyo," Lise waved.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Lise looked down at herself. She looked fine, but almost like all the lines and details had been drawn in with a red pen. If Yusei had wanted to, his hand would have gone straight through her. "I think my soul is temporarily bonded with yours and whatever monster we're going to summon."

"Very cool."

"Sort of. I guess my soul follows the Crimson Dragon's, even if it goes in stupid directions. I'm guessing you can take it from here?"

"No sweat," Yusei smiled. "I summon Majestic Dragon in attack mode!"

_(Majestic Dragon: Atk: 0000 Def: 0000)_

"I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong! And now it's time I synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!"

_(Majestic Star Dragon: Atk: 3800 Def: 3000)_

The crystal-like dragon spread its wings wide. It was beautiful, big and powerful. Light emanated from its body like a star. Lise's soul hovered alongside the new dragon.

"Kalin, your Earthbound Immortal's powerless against my mighty in dragon. In fact, my dragon can absorb them all and use them against you!"

Blue lights flickered off of the Immortal. Majestic Star dragon absorbed the blue lights and glowed even brighter in the dark sky.

"And now Majestic Star Dragon, end this duel!"

The dragon sped straight through Ccapac Apu, obliterating it. The dragon swooped through the purple fire as well, lifting the purple fire barrier. Finally it vanished, depositing Lise gently back in the exact spot she had left.

"What just…" Crow blinked, confused.

"Happened?" Trudge finished, just as confused.

"You have got to stop doing that, Lise," Fish said.

"Explaining later. I'll be right back guys," Lise said and jumped off the bridge. She flew straight for Yusei and Kalin.

"Come on Kalin, I'm not giving up on you. This time I'm gonna save you," Yusei promised. He held Kalin close.

Kalin opened his eyes. They were no longer black. They had returned to the normal warm hazel gold they'd always been. "Yusei, I spent years plotting my revenge. I let my anger devour me and I willingly gave myself to the darkness. But the shadows are waiting…

"Thanks for saving me. You did it, Yusei, so you can stop beating yourself up over it." Kalin's voice was weakening as Lise approached. "I need you two to promise me something. Don't do something stupid, like lose to the Dark Signers. Don't back down, no matter what happens. Push the shadows back where they belong." He winced and then turned to black dust that blew away in the wind.

"Kalin…" Yusei whispered. He dismounted his runner, tossing his helmet aside. He turned his back on Lise; he didn't want her to see him crying, but she could see his shoulders shaking. "They took advantage of Kalin… They're not going to get away with this. The Dark Signers are gonna pay for this!"

"Yusei," Lise said softly. "I know you're crying." She turned him around and pulled him into a hug. A tear trickled down her cheek too. Yusei slowly hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder. "But it's okay to cry and admit you're not strong anymore, okay? You can't be strong all the time so we cry. It means you're human… You saw Kalin’s face. You freed him, he’s happy…"

A slight hum indicated Fish's approach. "Hey, Yusei, I know your boyfriend or whatever just turned into dust, but there are still duels to fight and you're sort of wasting time. So, as the wise men of old used to say…Move your ass!"


	60. Destiny's Instrument Part 1

 The second candle on Roman's candelabra flickered and then went out entirely. "Kalin's flame has been extinguished. How disappointing…"

Roman winced in pain. He pulled back the sleeve of his cloak, revealing the controlling threads of his spider mark stretching across his arm. "The darkness inside of me is growing, but I can't let it overcome me just yet. Not until I've done what I must do." Roman crossed the room and picked up an old photo of himself, his brother and…

"Professor Fudo. It seems the thistle doesn't fall far from the brush. Destiny has made your son a thorn in my side. No matter. I will destroy him just as I destroyed you, and it will be all the sweeter when I have my daughter on the side of destiny."

/

"Um thanks…" Yusei said after a few minutes of silence. He pulled away from Lise slowly. "I should-"

"Yeah I know, it's fine," Lise responded quietly. She used her thumb to rub away the last of Yusei's tears.

Fish tapped her foot impatiently, biting at her lip.

Yusei nodded awkwardly and entered the Giant's tower. He placed Stardust in the card shaped slot, removed it, and ran out quickly to avoid being buried alive. The tower descended into the earth behind him.

"Yusei!" the twins called, waving. Crow, and Trudge stood smiling beside them.

Lise flew back up to the bridge while Yusei took the old fashioned way on his bike. The dragon girl landed and sat on the railing. Fish's surfboard carried her back up to the others, gently depositing her back to Earth. Yusei pulled up and joined the others a few seconds later.

"Nice dueling, man," Crow congratulated. "But um, is that your doing?" He pointed out to a small white bubble in the distance. "That light appeared as soon as you won the duel."

The bubble disappeared, leaving at least two dozen people in its wake.

Trudge's eyebrows slanted downward in confusion. "Who are they? Where did they come from?"

"They're the people that were trapped in Kalin's Immortal. They were set free," Lise explained.

"Awesome!" Crow nodded approvingly.

"Any chance we could shove Yusei into an Immortal for fun?" Fish asked, her tone revealing her complete and utter boredom.

"I'd really rather not," Yusei said.

"I wasn't asking you."

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we're not done yet. The gate to the Netherworld is still open and the last two control units still aren't activated."

"How many Dark Signers are left?" Crow asked.

"Three," Lise answered.

Trudge suddenly reached his hand up towards his neck, like he had an unexpected itch.

"Something wrong?" Lise asked him.

A purple spider appeared on Trudge's arm. His expression changed from confusion to menacing.

"Everybody get back! Roman's decided to pay us a visit," Yusei glared at Trudge's body.

Leo and Luna ran back behind Crow's runner. The others took a step back, but Lise didn't budge. She didn't even seem to have heard Yusei at all.

"Lise, you have to move," Fish told her quietly.

"I-I can't." Lise's fingers clutched the railing so hard her knuckles were white.

"Indeed, I have decided to pay you all a visit," Trudge sneered with Roman's voice. His gaze ignored the others and froze Lise to the spot. All he needed to do was take a step forward and he could touch her.

"Roman," Yusei spoke up, pulling Trudge/Roman's attention away from the petrified Lise. "Cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

Trudge's eyes flickered angrily for a second. He maintained his nasty smile and licked his lips. "I think it's time you for a duel, Yusei.” He leered at Lise, her face extremely white. “Elizabeth and I are to duel, just as the prophecy said. If you’re strong enough, child, come to the site of the Old Reactor."

The marking on Trudge's arm faded. He stumbled and shook his head. "What? What's everyone looking at, huh?"

Fish shuddered. "That was beyond creepy. I didn't think Trudge could get any creepier."

Lise released a breath she hadn't known she was holding and swallowed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "Are you all right?" Yusei asked softly.

Lise gently shrugged him off, embarrassed. "I'm fine. It's nothing." She wrapped her arms around herself, chilled to the bone.

"It didn't look like nothing, Lise."

"Stop flirting already!" Fish interrupted. "We've still got a world to save!"

"We are NOT going to the old reactor, right?" Crow asked. "I mean, there's no way it's not a trap."

"We don't have much of a choice," Yusei said. "The sooner we take down all the Dark Signers, the sooner the gate to the Netherworld can be closed."

"We'd also be freeing Rally, Martha and all the others," Lise added quietly. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than Fish.

"You sure about this?" Trudge asked.

Lise nodded, holding onto her arms in a death grip so no one could see her hands were shaking.

“Wait, you didn’t bring your duel disk,” Yusei tried to disguise the relief in his voice.

“Actually,” Lise smiled mischievously. “I put it in your runner just in case. You’ve been sitting on it this whole time.”

Yusei’s mouth dropped open. “I-You-How did you? When-Oh my-“

Fish burst into laughter. “She’s got a devious streak as long as mine!”

Crow couldn’t help but grin. “So I guess we’re heading out then.”

/

Helicopters descended upon the Satellite's surface. A small black building sat innocently beside the copters' landing site. The Old Reactor hole was at their backs and loomed darkly.

Director Goodwin exited one helicopter, flanked by guards.

"Commander, this is far enough. I can take things from here," the Director said.

"With all due respect, our assignment is to protect you at all costs, so wherever you go, we go. If you want us to stand down, you'll have to get authorization from central command, and that might take a while."

"I understand, Commander, but be warned: your weapons will be of little use where I'm going."

The men entered the building, escorting Goodwin down an elevator and through a dark hallway. They reached the end and were blocked by two doors. Going with the most subtle option, they blew the door up.

"There's someone in here, sir," the Commander said after his men had filed in and trained their guns on said person. "Identify yourself."

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, Rex," Roman greeted his brother nonchalantly. "But this is a private matter. Why did you bring these pitiful specimens with you?"

"These pitiful specimens are my personal escort, Roman."

"I see," Roman smiled maniacally. "Well, we have personal manners to discuss, so I'm afraid your toy soldiers will have to go." His eyes glowed purple.

A dark shadow fell across the private guard members. A giant spider spread its jaw wide from the ceiling.

"What's that?"

"Look out!"

"Fire!"

Their guns were useless against the large arachnid. It shot a web from its maw that ensnared every gun-toting soldier easily.

"Was that really necessary, brother?"

Roman smiled. "I confess, I thought you'd forgotten the promise you'd made." He stood up from his seat at the table.

"I don't forget promises, big brother. I've been living that promise every day. I've done everything you asked me to do: I stayed in contact with Yliaster. I watched the stars. I brought all the Signers, and your daughter, together. I'm the reason we're standing here now!"

"Be careful how you speak. Remember that we are merely pawns in a game bigger than we will ever know." Roman threw off his cloak. "The Netherworld is calling out to me, brother. My time here is fleeting. We must do everything we can to bring the great spirits together. I've played the part that destiny wanted me to play. I have fed the army of shadows. I have opened the gate to the Netherworld. Soon its king will emerge, ready to fight. But the Signers, they're trying to close the gate. They're trying to stop destiny! But so be it. If that is what ends up happening, then I suppose we must respect fate's will." He stopped his tirade to activate his duel disk.

"Perhaps you're right," Rex acknowledged. "But for the past few years I've been thinking about everything we've been trying to accomplish and I realized something. There's another possible outcome, one we've never even considered."

"There are hundreds of possible outcomes, little brother."

"I suppose you're right. Let's finally learn what destiny has in store," Rex brandished his left arm before him. The fabric of his sleeve was torn to pieces as he activated the duel disk built into his own prosthetic metal arm, one that matched Roman's perfectly.

/

"Is something wrong?" Crow asked Fish.

"This is so obviously a trap."

Crow nodded. "Yeah that's true."

"And Lise still wants to go through with it."

"It's not like we really have any other choice."

"Sure we do. Let Yusei duel in Lise’s place, and remove her out the way entirely. Did you see the way Roman looked at her earlier? He terrifies her, but she won't admit it, and he knows that. He wasn't looking at her like the greedy way a man would look at a woman. He looked at her like she was a lamb coming to the slaughter."

"Well," Crow thought about it for a minute. "We'll have to protect her then."

"Or we could do the sensible thing and make her go somewhere else. She could go find Jack or Akiza, and cheer them on. There's nothing keeping her with us, except…"

"Yusei."

"And he can fend for himself."

"There it is!" Leo pointed to the Old Reactor site when he had spotted it.

"I can't imagine what that thing was like when that thing went off," Luna speculated.

Trudge had an answer for her right off the bat. "Think every disaster movie you've ever seen, roll it all into one, and then multiply that times ten. Here's hoping that nothing like that happens today."

"There's something powerful and terrifying down there, Leo. I can feel it!" Luna shivered.

The group came to a stop in front of the black hole of the Old Reactor.

/

"It's too scary!" Leo panicked. The group was looking down into the black hole of the Old Reactor from its lip.

"Let the record show Leo's courage lasted a whole two seconds," Luna sighed.

"Well, this is it," Crow said.

Before anyone could take a single step, Fish blocked the way. "Look, I know you all want this to be over and done with, but I don't think we're being rational."

"Fish? Talking about logic? Never thought I'd see the day," Trudge muttered.

"First off, I don't think the kids should go down there. Don't look at me like that, Luna. It's not safe. We might not even be safe up here! Who knows what kind of radiation is hanging about the place? They aren't required down there. If we can find a Dark Signer before Jack or Akiza, Leo and Luna could try to duel them while I retrieve the card we need to close the tower."

To Fish's surprise, Yusei agreed. "We're running out of time. And Fish is right; it's not safe here."

"Fine." Luna sighed. Leo leaped forward and hugged Fish tightly, thankful for an excuse to avoid the dark pit of the Old Reactor.

"Furthermore," Fish said, turning her attention to Lise, "I don't think Lise should duel, either."

"What?!"

"Crow and I were talking…"

"Hey, leave me out of this!"

"…And we're pretty sure that Roman set a trap is for you, Lise."

"So? I can handle myself."

"Allow me to rephrase." Fish straightened up and clenched her fists. Her eyes changed from brown to a glowing blue. "I won't let you go down there."

Lise made a small, surprised sound in the back of her throat. She couldn't remember the last time Fish had threatened her like this; in fact, she wasn't sure there had been a last time. Fish was acting so different, so unlike her usual goofy self. With a start, Lise realized that she was actually afraid of Fish. Not because she feared harm; she knew Fish would never try to hurt her. Still, Lise couldn't bring herself to argue.

"Okay, you win." Lise grumbled, crossing her arms.

Instantly, Fish lightened up. "Great! You'll be more use to us above ground, anyway. Crow and I can stay with you and the twins. Yusei, you willing to take her place?”

“WHAT?!”

Yusei’s eyes darted between Fish’s bemused smile and Lise’s look of utter horror and confusion. “Yes,” he answered slowly.

“But-but that’s borderline masochism! You’re basically willing to be hurt and nearly killed in my place! That’s crazy!”

“Hey,” Fish shrugged. “He said he’s willing to do it. Who are we to stop him? Hopefully he ends up being the first loser,” she added under her breath.

Lise shot her a dirty glare and appealed to Yusei. “Please don’t duel him. I can do this. I don’t need the Crimson Dragon’s power. I’ll be okay, I promise!”

Yusei looked right into Lise’s eyes. “Are you afraid of Roman?”

“N-no,” she said softly.

“Then I’m going in,” he slipped his duel disk on. "We'll be back before you know it. This way you'll be safer," Yusei tried to assure Lise by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you'd all stop treating me like a useless damsel in distress," Lise complained. She shoved Yusei's hand away and stalked off.

Yusei's shoulders slumped and he dropped his hand lamely. He turned around glaring at nothing in particular, muttering under his breath about girls and making things way too complicated, not to mention confusing.

"So, since that's settled, the twins will stay up here with me and Crow while Yusei and Trudge descend into the belly of the beast!" Fish clarified. She clapped her hands together in a way too cheerful mood.

"I don't have a problem with it," Crow said quickly.

"Yep, it's good with us," Leo nodded and pulled his sister over to where Lise had sat down.

"Good," Fish smirked at Yusei and joined her friend. Crow gave him an apologetic shrug and dashed after her.

"Ready to go?" Trudge sighed. He was tired of teenage problems and hormones.

"Not quite," Yusei said. He moved forward purposely. He stopped right behind Lise. She didn't notice until he'd bent down and pulled her hair away from her ear. He spoke softly and sincerely to her. "I'm sorry. I'll be back soon. That's a promise."

Before Lise could turn around Yusei had already stood up and joined Trudge. She watched their heads disappear over the side of the Old Reactor.

"What did he-" Fish started. Her ears would have been steaming, she was so furious.

"Nothing, nothing really," Lise whipped her head back around. Her face burned red despite her anger and hurt heart. _No, you're still mad at him. No more._

"Uh huh," Fish said disbelievingly. "In any case, make up your mind: are you still angry with him, or are you gonna forgive him? You're sending mixed signals. Not that I have a problem with it, if it gets him off your case." She sat down in between the twins.

"I'm bored," Leo complained.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "We all are, dummy."

"Bored? When evil is consuming the land? Where's your sense of adventure?" Fish rubbed her hands. "I've never felt so full of adrenaline!"

"Lise, you look tired," Crow suddenly said before Leo could retort.

"What?"

Fish and Crow both stared at her pointedly.

"Oh yeah, I am. A nap sounds good."

"Naps are for babies," Leo frowned, crossing his arms.

"Good, cuz I plan to sleep like one," Lise closed her backpack and used it as her pillow. She closed her eyes and was out.

Crow still hadn't sat down. He paced back and forth, feeling restless and uncertain. Something in the distance and partially obstructed by the Old Reactor had caught his eye. Glinting metal flashed in their direction. Curiosity poked at his mind, inviting a look. Crow bit his lip, thinking.

"What's wrong?" Fish had noticed.

Crow didn't answer her at first. He ran to the side of the Old Reactor site. "Look, Public Security Bureau copters." He grinned mischievously. "Time to investigate." Without another word he dashed for the small black building and the copters.

"Wait up, Crow!" Fish called, getting up.

"Wait a minute, what about us and Lise?!" Luna reminded her.

"I'll bring Crow back in a few minutes. You two stay put and don't leave Lise alone, got it?"

"But-" Leo's protest was cut off as Fish ran out of earshot. He kicked a rock frustratedly. "I'm bored and I wanna help! Lise was right. I hate being treated like this."

"There isn't much we could do though."

"I'm going with them," Leo decided. His ponytail bobbed spiritedly while he ran after Crow and Fish.

"Leo, don't be stupid!" Luna yelled after him. She groaned and stood up to follow her idiotic brother. Lise will be fine. She doesn't need us to stay, right?

Fish caught up to Crow in time to see him push a button to open the doors of the metal building he'd spotted earlier.

"Want to take a look?"

"But what about Lise and the twins?"

"They have each other, and it'll be really quick. I swear we'll be back before Lise wakes up," Crow narrowed his eyes seriously and placed a hand on his chest like he was pledging himself to death.

Fish sighed, fidgeting a little. "Okay, but only for a minute."

Crow brightened and even grinned. "Ladies first."

The pair walked inside.

/

At the bottom of the Old Reactor's stairs was a bridge. It was made of wood and rope; not very sturdy.

"There you are," Roman said. He emerged from the opposite side of the bridge.

Yusei stayed in front, ready to duel, but Trudge hung back.

"I'm glad you made it, Yusei," Roman frowned. “But where is Elizabeth?”

“She isn’t going to be dueling you today, I am,” Yusei stated. He’d felt much braver back at the lip of the Old Reactor, but he wasn’t about to back down now. This way was much better than the alternative.

Roman’s eyebrows raised curiously. “So you think you can beat me, do you? Very well, I shall defeat you, step over your corpse, and emerge into the Satellite to find my daughter.”

“You’re not getting past me. Lise is never going to be a Dark Dragon.”

Roman smirked in amusement. “Your false strength is amusing. I thought you'd be too torn up over what you did to your friend, though."

"What? Kalin chose his own path. I am not responsible for him!" Yusei shouted back, getting worked up easily and hoping to keep Roman's thoughts away from Lise. "If anyone's to blame, it's you, Roman! You took advantage of a messed up kid!"

"Oh come now, no need to get angry already. I wasn't blaming you. We all did what destiny wanted us to do. We're just pawns. From the beginning you and Kalin were meant to befriend each other and turn against each other. You were meant to destroy your friend. Just like I was meant to destroy your father!"

"My father?"

Roman just laughed. He held his left hand up, pulling a switch just under his wrist. Something exploded from below, shaking the earth around it.

/

Lise's eyes flew open at the earthquake's movements. Her side had ground against the not so comfortable patch of terrain she'd been using for a bed. "Ow…"

She sat up and dragged her hands across her face. "How long was that? Like ten, 20 minutes? Not much of a power nap." She pulled her hands away from her face. "Wait a minute, where is everyone? How the hell do four people just up and disappear like that?"

Lise pulled herself to her feet, shouldering her backpack. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her.

Those morons snuck off to join Yusei without me! Lise was furious. They waited until I fell asleep and just ditched me, running off to have fun while I waited in the wings like a helpless little kid!

Pride hurt, she stalked off into the Old Reactor.

/

The shockwave reached Fish and Crow, too. They grabbed the railing of the underground staircase.

"What's going on?" Crow complained.

"I'm guessing Yusei's started dueling?" Fish guessed.

Crow laughed nervously. "Hope he knows what he's doing."

Fish narrowed her eyes. "I don't really care if he does or he doesn't. It doesn't concern me."

/

Bright white light pulsed from down below. It swirled upward in a horrifyingly beautiful manner. The surface pulsed and vibrated with a plethora of colors.

"Can't you feel it? Twenty years ago, Yusei, your father and I discovered a gateway leading to something more incredible than either of us could imagine. Inside of that light sleeps a magnificent power. Once that power awakens it will spill into this world and consume it completely!"

"Do you even hear yourself? Do you even care about the people you've taken, Roman? The people that you've hurt so that your Earthbound Immortals can gain power? Up till now you've done whatever you've wanted to do. Not anymore! We'll make you pay for all the damage that you've done!"

"In the face of new possibility it's inevitable that change be incurred."

"You don't get it!"

"You don't get it!" Roman shot back. A malevolent smile broke across his face. "There are incredible forces at play here. We humans are just the means to an end. We're not important! We're disposable cogs in a machine. Our individual lives mean nothing. Look around you, just look at this beautiful light. This light is alive. It's part of a chain reaction that took Professor Fudo. And soon, an even greater destiny will be in store for me as well!"

"That's it. The crazy train stops right here, right now!”

"I will send you into this light, just like I did your father! Fight me!"

Both duelists activated their duel disks. Yusei's mark glowed bright crimson in the darkness. Roman's mark lit up a sickening purple, it's light nowhere near as bright as the red glow from Yusei's arm.

"Let's duel!" they declared. The purple spider geoglyph engulfed the earth around them.

_Yusei: 4000_

_Roman: 4000_

"The first move is mine," Roman said. "You came here to challenge the power of the shadows, so let's find out who destiny favors. I place one card face down and end my turn."

"No monsters or spells?" Trudge muttered, confused.

"Hi, did I miss anything?" Lise whispered into Trudge's ear. She didn't want to draw attention to the fact that she was here. She was feeling a little weak to boot, something about the light from below.

"What the? What're you doing here?" Trudge blinked. He'd spoken a tad too loudly.

"Believe me, I don't want to be," Lise muttered. "My bodyguards ditched me." For the first time, Lise noticed that she and Trudge were alone. "Where are they? I was so sure they'd come down here…"

"I haven't seen them."

"Ah, Elizabeth so kind of you to join us." Roman licked his lips and smiled widely. "What do you think of the Reactor?"

"It could use an elevator, but on the bright side there are plenty of stairs if you're in to cardio," Lise replied.

"What're you doing here, Lise?" Yusei's eyes shook with worry and panic but his eyebrows slanted downwards with annoyance and frustration.

"I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't like I had much of a choice. What am I supposed to do when four people go missing without so much as a note?"

"They left you alone? After all the crap Fish just said, they left you alone?"

"Pretty much. I'm sorry I just made more trouble."

"You don't have to be sorry, but I know several people who will be when this is over," Yusei growled angrily. He started his turn. That card is obviously a trap, Yusei thought, forcing his mind to focus on the duel. He's either baiting me or trying to scare me out of attacking. I guess I have no choice but to find out which it is. "In order for me to call out this laser-toting sharpshooter, I first have to discard a monster from my hand. So by sending Level Eater to the graveyard I can summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

_(Quickdraw Synchron: Atk: 700 Def: 1400)_

This monster looked like a small robotic cowboy. Only one of its eyes were visible and he carried two guns at his waist. He even had a cape to make his appearance more heroic.

"Next I activate Level Eater's special ability from the graveyard. So by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can summon Level Eater to the field."

_(Level Eater: Atk: 600 Def: 0000)_

This monster resembled a small beetle. On its red back appeared a single yellow star resembling the single level it had eaten.

"Now Quickdraw Synchron can take aim and absorb the powers of one tuner monster, and it looks like he's targeting the abilities of Junk Synchron! So now my Quickdraw can give Level Eater a well-deserved tune up. Junk Warrior, let's rev it up! Attack Roman directly!"

Junk Warrior's attack hit cleanly, pushing Roman backwards. His lifepoints took a large hit too.

_Yusei: 4000_

_Roman: 1700_

"Because of that attack I can now activate my trap, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing," Roman smirked. "Since I was hit with damage from Junk Warrior's direct attack, I can use my trap to summon two Dark Spiders for the price of one."

"That was quite the bargain basement maneuver, Roman."

"It's my turn now and I activate the Spider Web field spell!" Roman grinned evilly.

Yusei gritted his teeth nervously. "Here we go…"

Roman's spell encircled the field in webs of spider thread.

"You're trapped, trapped like a fly caught in the spider's web, and now I'm releasing both of my Dark Spiders! Looks like fate is on my side, the powers of darkness are ready to rise! I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Uru's dark heart pumped purple glowing blood above everyone. In a flash of light Roman's enormous spider dominated the field.

"Thanks to my field spell, Uru gains the ability to attack you directly! Go my Immortal, unleash your web of destruction!"

"I activate Synchro Barrier!" Yusei countered. "This card allows me to sacrifice my Junk Warrior in order to keep my lifepoints safe from your attack."

Roman snickered. "You're only delaying the inevitable. I place two cards face down, but before I end my turn I'm activating the Destiny Activator spell card. Now all I need to do is draw the top card of my deck and send it to my graveyard. From this point forward, if the card you draw is the same type of card as this card, then your lifepoints are cut in half. And the card that I have just sent to the grave is a monster card, so draw your next card, Yusei, and hope against hope that you don't draw a monster card."

"Here goes," Yusei drew his card. It was a trap.

"Looks like destiny is toying with you."

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! I can't attack your Immortal, but your lifepoints are a different story! Go Speed Warrior, attack him directly!"

"If this attack succeeds, then we're all going home!" Trudge grinned.

 _But can it really be that easy?_ Lise wondered.

"No one's going anywhere!" Roman sneered. "I activate my trap Roar of the Earthbound. This trap destroys your attacking monster and the dishes out damage equal to half your monster's attack points."

_Yusei: 3100_

_Roman: 1700_

"I place a face down and end my turn," Yusei said.

"It's my move. How many more attacks from my Immortal can you stop? Go Uru, unleash the power of the shadows!"

"I activate my trap Spirit Force," Yusei said. "With this in play I can avoid any damage by deflecting your attack and I can also add a reinforcement to my hand from my deck or my graveyard."

"Actually, you won't be doing any of those things," Roman's grin grew. "I activate the Earthbound Wave trap card. With it in play, I can negate and destroy one of your trap cards!"

"NO!" someone screamed.

"Wait Lise, don't-"Trudge reached out to try to stop her, but the dragon girl slipped out of his fingers.

"What?" Yusei turned around just in time for Lise to vault over his shoulder and turn back around.

She landed on the bridge, arms spread wide, and breathing heavily. A red energy shield rose before her. With a loud THUNK Uru's thread hit the shield.

"It's so thin and weak," Trudge observed quietly. Already he could see the cracks spreading across the red surface.

Lise's arms shook with the effort of keeping the shield up. Sweat dripped down her face. Uru's thread pushed harder on the shield.

"Lise." She turned around slightly. Yusei leveled a grim expression at her. "Get out of the way. I can do this on my own."

"But…"

"It's not a fair fight if you help me."

"It's not a fair fight in the first place!"

"You'll only end up getting hurt!"

Roman laughed cruelly and spitefully. It broke Lise's concentration and the shield. The fear had settled back into her mind. She froze again and avoided Uru's attack only because Yusei had grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Uru withdrew its attack. Roman's laughter finally subsided. "Oh, that was too easy."

"What do you mean?" Yusei demanded.

"I thought when you turned up instead, Yusei, this would be rather difficult, but I didn’t even have to duel my daughter," Roman snapped his fingers and black tendrils of dark energy began to wrap themselves around Lise's legs. They dug into her jeans and into her skin like liquid fire. "I couldn’t have asked for better bait. Thank you for playing your part, Yusei."

"Please stop," Lise said through clenched teeth.

Roman ignored her, relishing the look of astonishment on Yusei’s features. See you in your dreams, sweet daughter."

More black coils circled around Lise's arms. She screamed and struggled pointlessly against them. Her spider curse mark throbbed and pulsed painfully.

Yusei watched helplessly, thinking desperately of a way to solve this. _What do I do? What do I do?!_

Lise's head turned back slowly. The black energy had reached her torso and face, swooping and looping in intricate patterns. A tear rolled down her cheek before her blue eyes changed to the color and consistency of a black hole. Yusei looked over at Roman and noticed his eyes were exactly the same.

"Dammit!" Yusei swore. "Now what?"

"Where are they?" Trudge asked.

"In Lise's head, but I have to go too!"

"Leaving in the middle of a duel? Rude."

"I messed up, and I have to fix it, I have to help her! This is my fault, not hers," Yusei ground his teeth together, hoping for an idea. He reached for Lise's nearest hand. It was freezing and she didn't respond. The dark tendrils around her body did. They reached for Yusei's hand hungrily; more flesh to devour. They climbed up Yusei's arm and quickly reached for the other.

/

Lise woke up in the center of the dark room. The stone columns had all been rebuilt and there was slim hope for escape. She looked down and found herself wearing a small black dress. For now Roman was nowhere in sight.

Swiftly, she pulled herself to her feet.

"NO!" Lise screamed. She raced for the nearest wall, punching and clawing at it. "Let me out! Please!" She ignored the pain and blood on her fingers. That was nothing compared to what was coming.

"Hello, Elizabeth," a voice greeted pleasantly from behind her.

Lise froze, fear overwhelming her. She turned and yes, her mind was not playing tricks on her. Roman stood there plain as day. A sob escaped past Lise’s lips. There was no way out.


	61. Destiny's Instrument Part 2

Lise swallowed, staying as close as she could to the wall. Her hands closed into fists and she turned away. "Please let me out! I don't want to do this. I can't."

"I'm afraid," Roman grinned cruelly. He snapped his fingers. "that destiny does not allow for me to show any mercy. This needs to be done quickly."

Black energy slammed Lise into the nearest stone column, raining pieces of stone to the ground.

"Occupy her while I prepare the circle. This is going to drain most of my energy away and I don't want any speed bumps making things difficult," Roman instructed. He strode to the center of the room and waved his arms in intricate patterns, gesturing in different directions. Purple designs began to slowly weave themselves into the dark floor at his feet.

"Leave me alone!" Lise struggled to her feet amidst the rubble of the broken column. Her back ached badly from the impact of the attack.

More dark energy smashed her down to the floor. Lise's ears rang and her vision blurred. She tasted metal and realized her lip was bleeding. She gradually pushed herself up out of the Lise-sized crater and wiped the blood from her lip. She wasn't allowed a chance to recover, much less defend herself, any longer. She was thrown against the wall, the opposite wall, a few more columns, and finished with the floor. Breathing heavily, she rose again, only to be kicked in the stomach by a large black boot.

"I'm surprised you even have the strength to get back up," Roman said. "Why are you even trying at this point?"

"What’s the point in giving up?" Lise wheezed. Her knees shook with the effort of standing.

"Less pain for starters, but no one can hide from destiny." The Dark Signer stepped aside, showing the completed purple circle he'd created. "Just accept it. It’d make my job a lot easier.”

Lise threw him a dark look, watching him circle behind her. "I do like taking the hard way, but I can’t. Not this time."

"You don't have a choice," Roman's hands gripped Lise's arms, just below the shoulder. "Can't you taste it? Can't you drink it all in?" he fell silent for a moment. "Humor me; where are your tears, the screaming?”

"What would be the point? It's not like someone's coming to rescue me. I’m just good at procrastination."

"True. It's exactly as before, better even. Everything is sealed. No one is coming," Roman laughed in Lise's ear.

"I wouldn't bet on that," a third voice growled.

"You!" Roman exclaimed before the unmistakable sound of fist hitting flesh made it to Lise's ears. The Dark Signer's concentration broke, freeing Lise.

Lise started to fall, but two arms caught her. They were warm and comforting in comparison to the icy cruelty of Roman's. She was still getting over her shock and would have taken a major face plant if she hadn't had help.

"Are you all right?" Yusei asked, pulling Lise into a close embrace. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"I'm-I'm okay," she responded. "H-How are you here?"

"Oh this is just delicious," Roman laughed as he stood up. He dusted himself off casually.

Yusei pushed Lise behind him. He could feel her hand on his shoulder and the other clutching at the back of his jacket. She looked around, wondering where he’d come from and spotted a black doorway that she would have completely overlooked had it not been wide open. Lise’s unspoken question was answered when Yusei began to edge nearer to the door as stealthily as he could.

"The little hero boy coming to save the dragon, not slay it," Roman continued. "When you think about it, it really is laughable. Who knew the mighty dragon needed protection from a weak human?" He strode forward.

"Don't come any closer," Yusei snarled at Roman. “I won’t let you touch her.”

"Really? Is that so?" The Dark Signer suddenly vanished.

"What?" Yusei's eyes widened fearfully. He spun around, dragging Lise with him.

They watched in horror as Roman closed the door. “As far as I know, neither of you are going anywhere!” There was a snapping sound and Lise's fingers were torn away from Yusei's jacket.

"No!" Yusei whirled around in time to see a coil drag Lise away by the waist.

"Oh, now that was just too easy," Roman sighed, ignoring Lise's pushing. "I thought you weren't going to let me touch her?" He pressed his index finger to her cheek, and laughed when Lise ducked away from him. She wrapped her arms around her for warmth and cringed when Roman’s arm fell around her shoulders.

"Stop it!"

Roman smirked. "Or is it that you truly don't have any power here? What could you hope to accomplish when you can't even protect her? What kind of game are you playing?"

"Game? What're you talking about?"

"Why did you come here? What is your purpose? Certainly not to save Elizabeth? Just look at her!" Roman shoved Lise forward.

Yusei stepped forward and caught her. Lise's fingers slid from Yusei's shoulders to his chest. She kept her head down, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Lise, don't listen to him," Yusei pleaded softly.

"Oh no, don't listen to him," Roman instructed, materializing in between them and pushing Yusei away. He hovered around Lise like a gloomy raincloud sprinkling despair. "He's the one who broke your heart remember? Yusei Fudo, the heartbreaker. It’s rather fitting, but, ah, that doesn't really matter does it? It's not like your heart is real. You're the Vessel, the machine the Crimson Dragon created to walk among us. The instrument necessary for winning the war between Signer and Dark Signer."

"Shut up! Stop feeding her all this shit you know isn't true! Leave her alone!" Yusei seethed. "She's human and you can't change that!"

Suddenly Roman's smirk turned into a dark glare. He vanished and reappeared in front of Yusei, one hand around his throat, squeezing tightly. "You, boy," Roman roared, raising Yusei into the air, and ignoring his short gasps for breath. "Have been troublesome and meddling for far too long. I should have killed you when I had the chance. For now, I suggest you stay out of my way!" The Dark Signer threw Yusei across the room as hard as he could.

Yusei's back and head hit a stone column. A sickening crunch echoed off the walls. Lise gasped as Yusei's body slid down the column and his eyes rolled back into his head.

Without a second thought, Lise took off sprinting. Roman stalked after her, his rage growing.

"Yusei? Yusei please wake up!" Lise whispered urgently, throwing herself down beside him. She gently shook him, but he didn't stir. His chest rose and fell steadily though; he was still alive.

"Elizabeth, step away from him," Roman ordered, his eyes smoldering like purple fire.

"No, no way," Lise shook her head. She pulled Yusei close to her. "You-you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine, make things difficult on yourself," Roman raised his arms. Black energy orbs surrounded his large hands.

Lise turned away, not wishing to watch. _I wish I had a shield! I need a shield! I don't know what to do!_

Two loud bangs. Lise didn't feel anything touch her. Confused she opened her eyes. "Whoa, did I make that?" Lise breathed. She touched the spherical shield surrounding her. It was orange instead of red, opaque, and very warm. Granted it was barely wide enough to accommodate Yusei from head to toe. Lise jumped when she heard Roman's voice.

"You may have bought yourself some time, Elizabeth, but it doesn’t change anything. Prepare to do just like your mother." The banging noises continued.

Lise’s hands started to shake. She swallowed and took a few deep breaths. "Yusei, please wake up. I need you. I don't know what to do."

He didn't respond, so Lise gently set him down. He winced slightly when his head touched the ground and turned his head to the side. He made no further movements.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have come here," Lise whispered. She kissed his cheek.

She turned around and hugged her knees to her chest. She tried not to cry and to block out the banging.

Yusei sluggishly opened his eyes. He sat up and the pain caught up with him. "Ow, my head!" He cringed and ran a hand over the sizable bump. Panic suddenly seized him. "Wait, where's-"

"Yusei!" Lise practically tackled him in her relief. "You're okay!" Then she remembered. "Oh right, I'm sorry." Before Yusei could hug her back she pulled away, seating herself on her knees. "That was… I-I'm sorry."

Yusei reached forward, pulling her into his arms. "You're okay too…" He buried his nose in Lise's hair and kissed her forehead.

She pushed him away, an incredulous look on her face. "What was that?" Lise's cheeks were turning pink despite herself.

"Um," Yusei felt his own face heat up. "Whattaya mean?"

Lise took her fingers and dragged them down her face exasperatedly. "Because you do stuff like that! You push me away and then you pull me close. I'm so confused, and I don't know how to act around you anymore. You just… you make it so hard to hate you sometimes! I really want to hate you, but I love you and you drive me crazy!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Yusei waved his hands, interrupting her. "Wait a minute, what did you say?"

"Uh," Lise reached for her hair, twisting it and turning red. "You drive me crazy?" _Shit!_

"Before that."

"I hate you?"

"After that!"

"But?"

"Lise…"

"Oh um… I… I said… I said I love you,” Lise avoided Yusei's eyes. "It's not like it matters now. You already told me how you feel, but I love-"

But Yusei wasn't listening.

"And I don't even know how the hell we're gonna get out of this mess and… and… and why are you grinning like an idiot over there?!" Lise glared at him suspiciously.

"No, no reason. I was just, um, I was smiling?" Yusei quickly came back to reality and the current situation. "Did you make this thing we're stuck in?"

Lise nodded. "Yeah but I don't know how, and-" She jumped and stared fearfully at the next bang. A crack like the withered fingers of a river spread across the orb's roof. "And Dad is gonna make a house call really soon!"

Yusei observed her quietly. Her body language and the look in her eyes indicated; "Lise are you afraid?"

"No! I'm not afraid, why would I be? I'm in this very nice, safe, bubble," she responded quickly, patting the sides of the bubble, and avoiding eye contact. "Nice bubble."

"Lise, you are a terrible liar and you always have been."

"I'm not okay? It's just claustrophobic in here. That's it." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Really?" Yusei raised an eyebrow, giving her a look.

"Well aren't you scared?"

"Yes, I was scared to come here."

"Then why did you? That was pretty stupid."

Yusei sighed and scooted closer to her. "I didn't finish." He brushed a strand of hair away from Lise's face, tucking it behind her ear, and left his hand covering her ear. Surprised, Lise looked directly at him for the first time since Yusei had arrived. "I came here because I was more afraid of losing you than anything else."

Instead of smiling or something else cheerful, like Yusei had expected, Lise scowled and pushed his hand away. "Well, you're wasting your time. I'm not real remember? I'm not even a real person. I'm basically just a basket for a dragon."

"The bread basket of destiny?" Yusei attempted weakly.

Lise glared at him, crossing her arms again.

Yusei's demeanor visibly deflated. He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, how… how do you feel right now?"

"What? What does that have to do with-"

"Just tell me, okay?"

"Fine. I'm pissed off for one thing. I'm worried about my friends and I really hope they're doing okay. I'm confused because I don't know what to do about this situation or you. I'm frustrated because I'm listing my emotions like a blithering idiot, as if they can be contained and logically thought of just by listing them like a grocery list!"

"There, that's proof."

"Proof of what?!"

"Someone who's feeling all that at once can't be just a 'basket.' You're human, Lise, and you're not any less real than me or Roman or anyone. You live and breathe and think and feel and you make mistakes too. Nothing Roman can say or do can change that. The Crimson Dragon didn’t make you to be what she wanted. She saw you as someone she could save the world with.”

The crack in the ceiling suddenly widened. Roman's face appeared in the hole. "Miss me?" All at once what was left off the orange shield shattered into nothing. Yusei quickly put himself between Lise and Roman. "I do believe it's time for destiny to run its course." The Dark Signer waved both of his hands. "And there will be no more delays!"

Black energy coils pounced on Lise and Yusei. The coils targeting Yusei immediately dragged him away from Lise. They trapped his arms at his sides and lifted him far from the ground. The rest of the coils attacked Lise, tying her hands together behind her and trapping her arms. Roman gestured upwards and the coils pulled Lise up to her feet and up a tad more to be at face level with Roman.

"The boy is useless. Dispose of him."

"NO!" Lise shouted.

She watched helplessly as Yusei was thrown across the room again, easily clearing the purple circle and crashing into the ground before the stone columns on the other side of the room. He groaned and moved as little as possible.

"YUSEI! YU- Mph!" Lise was silenced by a thick, well-placed coil sliding over her mouth. She continued to shout but it was muffled. Her struggles were greater than before but she still wasn't making any progress.

Roman wrenched Lise's face towards his with his thumb and fingers. He was practically exploding with insane rage and anticipation. "You're time is up, Elizabeth! This is my ace in the hole. After this I will gladly welcome you as a Dark Signer, the Dark Dragon!"

"Let her go!" Yusei cried. He grit his teeth just from the effort of standing. He sounded a lot stronger than he looked.

Roman's grin was particularly nasty. He licked his lips. "If you insist…" He gestured forward like it was nothing and Lise's coils threw her across the room, too.

She hit the ground once, twice and skidded to a halt in the center of the room. Lise groaned from the aches in her injured joints, sitting up bit by bit. She put a hand to her head, closing her eyes from the pain.

Lise opened her eyes and gasped. Her hand was glowing! She sat up fully and watched every marking blink red in the darkness. Then the purple circle shone beneath her as bright as the sun.

"No!" Forgetting he had sustained minor injuries, Yusei easily pushed himself up to his feet. He ran pell-mell for the circle.

Frightened, Lise stood too and started to back away from the center. She watched in horror as purple coils identical to Roman's erupted from the center. She swallowed and kept backing up, trying to stay calm. Much too soon her back hit a wall that shouldn't have been there. It was smooth and felt like glass.

Yusei arrived at the edge of the circle. His fists slammed into the glass-like wall. Nothing happened, but it got Lise's attention. She spun around and her fists joined Yusei's in pounding on the invisible wall.

Roman just laughed, enjoying the show. "Once you enter the circle, there is no escape."

"Damnit, nothing's working!" Yusei cried after the fourth kick to the wall only managed to make his leg hurt.

She couldn't hear him, but Lise knew Yusei was getting desperate. She could see it in his eyes. Lise dragged her fists down the wall and splayed her fingers across the surface, giving up. Her forehead rested against the cold of the wall. She couldn't take it anymore; big, fat, tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Let her go, please!" Yusei begged. He shook with anger and from trying not to cry. Yusei spread his hands and rested his own forehead against the wall. Yusei and Lise would have been touching if the wall had decided to vanish. But of course it didn't; it remained stubbornly dividing them. "This isn't fair! I didn't get the chance to tell her!" He choked and punched the wall. "I love you… I love you too, Lise," he whispered.

The purple coils had located Lise. They latched onto her wrists and ankles, yanking her backwards. Lise screamed and fought, but the coils were stronger. They gained ground quickly and lifted Lise into the air to make it harder for her. In almost no time the purple coils had submerged half of Lise's body in the dark circle. She curled into a ball as she was dragged completely under.

Yusei sank to his knees. He'd watched until Lise had gone completely under with him, having tried everything, still unable to do a thing.

"Don't tell me your spirit is broken already," Roman sounded bored after sending his daughter to the Netherworld.

A black dark energy coil wrapped around Yusei's waist, tugging him back towards the Dark Signer. Yusei didn't struggle or protest in the slightest. He hung his head, sitting on his knees still. The coil split to pin his arms to his sides and then his legs to the ground.

Roman grasped a clump of Yusei's hair and pulled his head back. "Don't be too miserable yet, Yusei," Roman smirked. "I want to see every last ray of hope and light vanish from your eyes when Elizabeth returns as a Dark Dragon. I want to see your spirit shatter when you are killed by the woman you love!"

Yusei just blinked miserably at the Dark Signer. Rolling his eyes in disgust, Roman released him. Left alone for the time being, Yusei let the tears fall silently. I failed…

/

Under the circle, Lise opened her eyes. The red of her markings was slowly turning black like the hardening of molten rock.

_Why am I crying?_

_I'm not afraid!_

_It's probably because I'm becoming something I said I wouldn't._

_I don't want to be Dark!_

_I don't want to die!_

_But I'm not scared…_

_Then what am I?_

_What do I feel now if I'm not afraid?_

_Wait, Yusei said…_

_Yusei told me he was scared, but he came here anyway._

_He chose…_

_No, he knew he was afraid but he decided something was more important than his fear!_

_Courage is not the absence of fear, but realizing that something is more important than your fear of it!_

_All right, okay fine._

_I AM SCARED._

_I'M SCARED!_

_That's normal._

_That's human._

_I'm human._

_I'm me, and nothing can change that!_

_I_ am  _afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back!_

The surface of the circle bubbled, resembling hot tar. It started off small, a few bubbles here and there, but quickly seemed to reach boiling point.

"Here it comes," Roman rubbed his hands together gleefully.

A fist broke the surface of the muck. Blackness fell from its crevices like water. The hand pushed into the ground, pulling an arm and a hip out. Next to emerge was a leg and a shoulder. Everything that could be seen had an orange aura or glow to it. The more limbs the more the glow intensified.

"What is going on? This is impossible!" Roman was aghast.

The unexpected outburst goaded Yusei to lift his head. The bright orange light nearly blinded him and he couldn't even shield his eyes. He peered hopefully through his narrowed eyes as Lise's head broke through the surface, her eyes closed.

Lise's eyes opened. They were blue. Blue like the sky. Powerful, everlasting, yet terrifying on their beauty.

"Sky eyes," Yusei said softly.

Her black dress shifted into Lise's usual orange top, jeans, converse, and headband. "Hey Dad, I think it's time you left," Lise smiled, cracking her fingers.

"H-How?" Roman stuttered.

"First things first," the orange glow surrounding Lise surged brighter and her eyes turned steely. "This is your eviction notice, dad." Lise snapped her fingers, and the invisible wall that had kept her locked in the circle exploded, sending shrapnel flying. Lise raised her hand and the largest pieces lifted. "Sic him," she ordered, pointing straight at Roman. The shards sliced through the air at blinding speeds for their target.

While Roman was distracted, Lise stepped out of the circle. Its power faded and didn't even make an attempt to come after her.

She stopped and knelt in front of Yusei. "Hey, you okay or cat got your tongue?" Lise touched his bindings, turning them orange and waiting till each one had vanished.

"How did you… How are you… what?"

Lise pulled Yusei to his feet. "Let's just say I stopped pretending and discovered my own power," she smiled up at him. "But thanks for the extra help."

"Um sure," Yusei wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug. He breathed in the scent of Lise's hair just because he knew he could do it and keep doing it.

"Uh… What're you doing?" Lise said awkwardly.

Or not. Yusei released Lise. "Nothing, nothing, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, that was stupid." _She didn't hear me…_

"I'm not done, not even close. Not by a long shot!" Roman seethed. He stormed towards the two teenagers, tearing a piece of shrapnel out of his shoulder.

"You'd better get out of the way. Things are gonna get real messy," Lise promised. She spun to face Roman, her eyes like iced over steel.

"But I'm not going to leave-"

"I said to get out of the way, Yusei, not to leave."

Yusei stared long and hard at Lise. "Are you scared?"

"Yes," she replied and took off. The orange light surrounding Lise's body glowed brighter the closer she got to Roman.

"You insolent little child!" Roman roared, he threw a multitude of dark energy blades in Lise's direction. "How dare you! The Crimson Dragon cannot help you, the boy didn't save you, so how are you standing here defying me?!"

Lise paused and struck a low stance. Her hands moved across her body gracefully, pulling a wall of swirling orange energy in front of her. The energy moved like water, circling around Lise's body and deflecting the blades easily.

Next Roman tried a wave of blackness. Like a tidal wave, it would have swallowed and demolished everything in its path, but this particular wave only had one target.

The orange energy surrounding Lise vanished. The air became heavy and thick, and it crackled in Yusei's ears like it was electrically charged. Lise jumped into the air backwards, spinning back to face the wave. Orange lightning danced around Lise's arms and hands, as if anticipating a strike. She landed and aggressively sliced her fingers up and through the dark energy wave, dispersing it.

"Are you done yet?" Lise asked coolly, crossing her arms. She sounded bored.

Roman's superior and composed demeanor was crumbling. He visibly seethed with uncontained rage and confusion. "You will become darkness at my hand! I don't care if there's still time! Destiny told me I would be the one to change you! Tell me how you changed destiny or I'll rip the answer from your dying mouth!" The Dark Signer raced forward recklessly.

"You really wanna know, Dad?" Lise glowered at her father, standing her ground. She spread her hands out beside her. In Lise's right hand a wooden bow as long as she was tall appeared. In her left shone orange light that vacated her hand and spun around the room. "How about this? I'll tell you later. Right now I have a message to deliver to the number one piece of shit in my life!"

Before Roman could rethink his approach Lise sidestepped him, slamming one end of her bow into his back. She flipped the bow's back end over land a blow to Roman's head. Strike from the left, hit from the right, flip the bow under to attack the groin. Lise's movements came faster and faster, leaving Roman powerless. Lise suddenly spun around and thrust the end if her bow into Roman's flesh, toppling him to the ground.

Roman's bruised face landed on something soft and warm. He opened his eyes when he realized he was squeezing them closed. He had been tense, expecting another attack. The Dark Signer sat up, imbibing his new surroundings.

His face had touched grass and he was sitting on it. Roman watched the light Lise had released earlier return to her fingers and extinguish. Her bow disappeared too. Gone were the stone pillars and room of darkness. Trees, big and ancient-looking ones, grew in every direction like they were there to stay for years to come. Small groups of flowers grew in clumps amidst the grass. The sun was unnaturally bright but didn't burn. Colors raced across the sky like a painter putting paint on canvas with multiple brushes. A gentle and comforting wind blew lazily by.

"It's changed back," Yusei whispered in awe, the breeze tousling his spiked hair. "And it's even better than I remember it."

"Get out of my head, dad. You're not welcome here," Lise eyes narrowed dangerously as she spit out the word 'Dad' like he was a venomous creature.

"Elizabeth," Roman whispered. His voice had taken on a soft tone that was more frightening than if he had shouted. "Stop your childish wishes, Elizabeth. Come with me," Roman coaxed in his poisoned honey voice. "Forget this boy and your friends. Please, come with me..." He trailed off, extending his hands towards Lise.

 "Why?" Lise questioned curtly. Her fingers drummed hesitantly on the bow's surface.

"As the Dark Dragon you will help me realize this world's destiny!" Roman broke into a devilish grin. Suddenly he thrust his hand forward. Energy rose out of Yusei's shadow. They ensnared him, stopping him from getting any closer. "You can make this boy yours, if you wish, for all of eternity! You can surround yourself with countless people who will shower you with whatever you desire!"

"Lise, don't listen to him!"

 "Let her come to her own decision!" Roman snapped.

Lise leaned heavily on her bow and started laughing. The absurdity of such an act froze both Yusei and Roman in their tracks. "Sorry," Lise rubbed one of her eyes. "It's just that you never asked me what I wanted before, and now you're giving me a choice?" She dropped her hands and her bow vanished. Lise strolled leisurely over to Yusei. Her palm lit with more orange light that drove the dark coils away.

"I don't understand," Roman said, watching Yusei step safely back onto the ground.

"I want someone who chooses me," Lise replied softly. "I don't want to force Yusei or anyone to like me. We have to choose each other. That goes for friends and spouses. Otherwise there isn't any meaning to it."

"You chose wrong!" Roman roared. He stalked towards the two teenagers.

"No, this is MY mind! And what I say goes!" Her limbs sparked with the orange lightning once more. "Now get out," Lise growled. She pulled up her leg, drew an orange circle in the air, and side kicked. "HI-YAH!"

Roman screamed and went flying. Yusei and Lise watched as Roman hit the sky, shattering it, and kept going…

/

The Dark Signer's body doubled over, as if from some unseen impact. His body tipped backwards, hitting the bridge, bouncing and coming to a stop.

The dark energy was quickly retreating from Lise and Yusei's bodies. The only traces left of their presence were Lise's tattered jeans, the injuries on her legs, and Lise's hand in Yusei's. The blackness in their eyes was the last to go.

Lise took her first deep breath in what felt like hours. She coughed and put her free hand up to her chest, feeling her heart beat. _I'm still alive! I'm still me!_

Yusei stumbled slightly, breathing heavily and very dizzy. A chill had seeped into his bones, and he gripped the warm hand in his tightly.

"Never doubted them for a minute," Trudge smiled, sounding relieved.

"I don't understand! What does this mean? Destiny said it was impossible!" Roman roared frustratedly. He was slowly rising.

"You don't understand? Then allow me to explain it to you," Lise said, her jaw set determinedly. She was still scared, but even so she was still there. Yusei squeezed her hand encouragingly.

Lise took a deep breath. "I'm afraid of you, Dad. You haunted and hurt me for years, and I thought it was because of 'Destiny.' I was wrong. I realized you're afraid of me much more than I fear you. You ignored your fear and used Destiny as your excuse to hurt, kill and betray people. You may have created me, but that doesn't give you the right to use me for your plans. And guess what, Dad?"

Roman was completely speechless. His deepest secrets were unraveling before his eyes.

With every word Lise spoke her body glowed brighter and brighter orange. "Destiny doesn't exist! I'm afraid of you, but that doesn't mean I won't defend myself and my friends! You had love and a family in your life and you were too blind and stupid and weak to see it or the strength to keep what was important! And I am nothing like you!" She held out her hand and a glowing ball of orange light materialized in her palm.

"That's not the Crimson Dragon's power. That's-"

"It's my own power! Now leave us alone!" Lise cried, and hurled the light at her father.

Again, the Dark Signer was hit square in the stomach. He flipped over and over until his back crashed into the wall of the Old Reactor site.

Lise lowered her hand and smiled, exhausted but victorious.

Yusei wanted to hug her or something, but felt it wasn't a good time for that. "You're amazing," he said quietly.

Lise's hand slipped out of Yusei's. She swayed slightly on the bridge. "Right now I'm not. That took everything I had. I'm running on… on empty…" Her eyes rolled back into her head and she promptly passed out. Her wounds and the excessive use of energy had drained her.

"Whoa!" Yusei exclaimed, catching her before she hit the bridge or worse. "I've got you. It's okay."

"What happened?" Trudge called up to them.

"We're okay. Lise just passed out. She used everything up and she has to sleep it off." He bent down and deftly lifted Lise in his arms.

"Well isn't that touching," Roman laughed, returning to his dueling position. He dusted his cloak off lazily. "My good for nothing child managed to actually hurt me."

"Or you could call it getting to the root of who you really are, and kicking your ass for it," Yusei smirked.

Roman's smile turned into a dark glare. "You can't change her Destiny. Any protection and help you give her is pointless."

"There doesn't have to be a point! I protect her because I love her!"

Roman burst into a fit of cruel chuckling. "You love her? Why is that? What purposes does she serve in your life?"

"You don't get it," Yusei shook his head and tightened his grip. "I love Lise because she's Lise. Not because she's possessed by some all powerful dragon. She always only ever been herself. If that's good enough for me then it damn well should be good enough for her own father." Yusei smirked. "Plus, she defeated you all on her own."

"I might be powerless but I can still duel," Roman replied obtusely. His face had turned red with barely contained rage. He didn't have anything to counter an undisputable fact that had left him landing on his ass more than once. "Elizabeth will join the darkness one way or another."

"No, she won't," Yusei glowered at Roman. "You're dueling me. You already lost to Lise."

"I won't lose twice."

"We'll see about that." Yusei turned and walked a few paces before gently setting her down. He spoke softly so Roman wouldn't hear. "I followed you to protect you, but you ended up protecting me. Weird, huh?" He held her close and whispered into the hair covering her ear. "But this time it's my turn to protect you. I'll keep you safe, I promise." Yusei gingerly lowered Lise's head to the bridge, brushing stray hairs out of her face.

"Finished saying goodbye?" Roman picked uninterested at his fingernails.

Yusei stood up and turned. He faced Roman and put himself between the Dark Signer and Lise. His face was set with grim determination. "You aren't getting anywhere near her. I'm your opponent. Are you going to stand there, or are you going to duel?"


	62. Destiny's Instrument Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter! Sorry, progress has been slow. School and all that. Anyway, here is the next chapter and here’s to the nearly finished story as well as my senior year! Disclaimer: DO NOT own 5Ds, own OCs. Are you guys interested in an author’s chapter? An extra chapter tacked on where it’s sort of like an interview; you ask questions and I reveal stuff about my characters and their roles in the plot or character on character dynamics. Let me know if you’re interested! Commencing chapter! (Also, to my editor I love you for doing this and being a really great friend for sticking by me no matter what.)  
> Editor’s Note: (Now I feel even worse for procrastinating).

Crow and Fish made their way deeper into the tunnel. It was dark and difficult to see, so the going was slow. It didn’t make it any easier with stray wires and broken things everywhere.

“This must’ve been the Reactor’s research area,” Crow realized, his gray eyes observing what they could through the darkness.

“Not anymore,” Fish pointed out. She disturbed a pile of broken glass with the toe of her sneaker. Dust flew into the air. Crow wrinkled his nose in an unsuccessful attempt not to sneeze. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, what’s this?” He bent down and pulled what appeared to be a photo from the glass and dust. Fish came close to peer over his shoulder. Crow hoped it was too dark for her to notice his ears were turning red.

The photo showed a man, a woman, and a child. Both adults looked excited and happy to be together with their baby. The woman had light brown hair tied up in an elegant bun and her smile was warm as she held her child. Her husband was much taller than she, his arms wrapped around his wife. His smile was for the baby boy his wife held, but what really caught the eye was the father’s rather familiar hairstyle.

“That looks like…” Crow trailed off.

Fish frowned slightly. “I’d recognize that abominable excuse for a hairstyle anywhere.”

“OW!”

“Hey, are you okay?”

Fish and Crow jumped. Two voices carried across the hallway. Their small silhouettes stood out, blacker than the blackness.

“I think so. I think my foot accidently kicked this…thing.”

“Phew…” Crow and Fish breathed.

“It’s just the twins,” Fish sighed, relieved. “What a minute? The twins are here?”

“Um… yes?” Luna came closer, dragging her brother behind her. Both twins smiled innocently.

Fish crossed her arms, glaring. Crow knew a lecture was coming.

“Where is Lise?” Fish said, slowly and deliberately.

“Back where we left her,” Leo blurted.

Luna looked like she wanted nothing more than to run her brother through a shredder. “We wanted to see what you were doing and then we were planning to go back right away and-“

“How long as she been alone for?”

“Um…” Luna and Leo shuffled their feet guiltily in the dust.

“I can’t believe this!” Fish face-palmed. “Now she’ll get into trouble and Lise _always_ finds trouble! I can’t believe I followed you! Now Lise could die and-“

“Whoa! Hang on, Fish!” Crow cut her off. “Look, it happened; Lise was left alone. We messed up, but we can’t change it now. Blame me all you want. It’s my fault, kay? Let’s keep going.”

Fish tilted her head back and groaned. “Okay!”

Leo brightened considerably. “And Yusei can protect her right?”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Fish scowled.

//////////////////////////////

“So, Yusei, what’re you waiting for?” Roman sneered. “Are you too scared to draw? It’s understandable if you are. I would be, too, if half my lifepoints depended on the type of card I picked.”

“I’m not scared,” Yusei said defiantly, drawing the card. _I made a promise that I intend to keep._

“Well, you should be, since you just drew a monster card!” Roman grinned gleefully. “Now because of that the Destiny Activator spell activates and all but ends this duel!”

_Yusei: 0050_

_Roman: 1700_

Yusei groaned and sank to a knee.

Roman laughed. “Destiny has you in its grasp. It’s crushing you. My daughter may have defeated me, but you will not be so lucky. Your failure will mean the end for both of you. This duel is over.”

“Last I checked it wasn’t,” Yusei rose back to his feet. “I’m still in this. I summon Zero Guardna in defense mode!”

_(Zero Guardna: Atk: 00 Def: 00)_

The new little monster was rather cute. It resembled a tiny blue helicopter carrying a huge three dimensional sports-like zero below it.

“Next I place one card down and end my turn.”

“Impressive, you have the will to fight on. I suppose you inherited that stubbornness from your father.” Roman smiled; he knew an opportunity to rile his opponent when he saw one. “Who knew that after seventeen years the Signer that would come stumbling down here to defeat me would turn out to be Professor Fudo’s son? And you think Destiny isn’t in control.”

“The only destiny is the one we make, Roman. Lise just proved that to you.”

“Strong words, Yusei, especially for one hanging by a thread, but you’re up against a power you can’t begin to comprehend. A force awoken by your father. It’s time for you to learn the truth.

“Twenty years ago, during an experiment, your father, already an expert in quantum physics, discovered planetary particles. These particles act like gears, binding otherwise unrelated particles to one another. Your father’s team began conducting experiments using planetary particles to build and manipulate greater molecular structures, which led to the discovery of Ener-D and the creation of the Ener-D reactor. Rex and I joined his team as research assistants. We were all excited at the prospects the reactor was presenting, especially your father. He couldn’t contain his enthusiasm.

“The research was proceeding smoothly, until that fateful day. We were working late into the evening…”

_/////////////////////////////_

_“Are you serious, Professor? You’re shutting the Reactor down?”_

_“We have no choice. We can’t pinpoint the connection between the Reactor and these recent unusual occurrences. It’s-“_

_“Well, yes, but that’s why we have to press on.”_

_“It’s why we have to stop. We can’t risk something terrible happening. We can’t knowingly put the city in danger in the name of progress.”_

_//////////////////////////////////////////_

“I wasn’t happy, to say the least, so I did some investigating, and discovered that there was another part of the world where similar weather conditions and seismic anomalies were happening at the same time as our tests. I journeyed to the Nazca Lines in Peru to find out as much information as I could. While traveling, I heard a local legend. According to this myth, every five thousand years powerful spirits rise up and battle. The Nazca Lines were said to be the evil spirits locked away and defeated by the great dragon during their last battle. I was curious, so I drove out to see these lines for myself. It was there I met a man, a man from Yliaster,” Roman continued.

He was so immersed in his story he didn’t notice Lise stirring behind Yusei.

_/////////////////////////////////////////_

_“Professor Goodwin, right? Shame about the reactor. I can’t believe Professor Fudo just shut it down,” the man in white smirked. His face was hidden, but he was reasonably tall, with brown hair._

_“How do you know about me and the reactor?” Roman glared suspiciously._

_“You can’t take it, can you? You want desperately to continue the particle research. Am I wrong? The research must continue, even if that means getting rid of Professor Fudo.”_

_“You better explain yourself and quick!” Roman threatened._

_“Beyond the reactor’s light lies…something special. A power like our world has never known. You’ve felt it, haven’t you? We at Yliaster believe you’re the real visionary, Roman. The one brave enough to turn the present into the future. You’ve been marked for greatness.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You have a mark on your left arm, do you not?”_

_Roman swallowed uncomfortably. He’d started sweating, and not because of the heat. He rolled back his sleeve. His arm was branded with the red lines of a Signer mark. “I’ve had this mark on my arm since I was born.”_

_“That’s right. Destiny has chosen you, Roman, and no one can hide from their destiny forever.” The man turned to go._

_“Wait! This legend I’ve been hearing about, this epic battle, does it have something to do with me?”_

_“It just might. Are you strong enough to listen to the voice in the light? It will tell you all you need to know…”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Your bride-to-be is pregnant, right?”_

_Roman made a half gasp, half strangled noise, full of fear. “How did you…?”_

_“The child will be marked as well. She will be of utmost importance. If she bears the seal upon her back she will be the Vessel. A duty that was meant for you.”_

_“My child will be a boy,” Roman glared. “Mayoko has seen the doctors. They say we’re having a son.”_

_The man snickered. “Pray for a son. He will be safe, and the Vessel will be another. A daughter will mean…” the man tutted thoughtfully. “Complications. Listen to the light…” The sand and wind kicked up around the two men._

_Roman shielded his face from the sand. “Wait! Don’t leave!” He was too late. When the sand settled, the man had vanished._

_/////////////////////////////_

“I returned home and approached the reactor. Then I heard it. It wasn’t a voice like me talking to you. It wasn’t words, but the light was speaking to me nonetheless. And then I saw it all! I understood! The reactor was Destiny’s instrument! It had the power to break the seals of the Nazca Lines. To release the army of shadows, and instigate the great battle!”

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Leo, Luna, Fish and Crow continued down the dark hallway until the corridor ended abruptly in a large door.

“Wonder what’s inside,” Crow thought aloud.

“Let’s find out,” Fish pushed the door open with her finger.

Rex Goodwin stood before their little makeshift group. It was too dark to determine his facial expression.

“Whoa, what’re you doing here?” Crow asked, not unkindly.

Fish glared at Goodwin. The twins hung back behind her.

“Crow… and company…” Goodwin said calmly. “I came to say goodbye to my brother… When we were young, everyone knew my big brother was a genius. I was always very proud of him. But in addition to his genius, my brother was burdened with a great destiny.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

_“This issue is not up for debate! I am shutting down the reactor!”_

_Five members of the RRD blocked his path. The leader spoke: “Sorry, Professor Fudo, I’m afraid you no longer have any authority. As of this morning you’ve been expelled from the RRD.”_

_“I’ve been what?!”_

_“We’ve poured way too much money into the development of this reactor. We’re not going to sit back and let you shut it down. Roman Goodwin will be taking your place.”_

_Roman grinned smugly as he entered on cue._

_“Roman! What-what’s the meaning of this?”_

_“The RRD needs to be led by someone with the courage to move forward,” Roman explained pleasantly, as if he were merely explaining how gravity worked. “The board now feels that I am that person.”_

_Professor Fudo seethed angrily at the betrayal. “I’ve already taken action and shut down the generator towers. The seals are already in place. They-“_

_“When you say seals, are you talking about these?” Roman held up four synchro monsters; Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon._

_“How did you?” The Professor growled furiously, recovering from his shock he dashed forward, seized the cards, and headed for the exit._

_The RRD members drew guns and shot at the Professor retreating back. One blast caught his arm and he dropped Ancient Fairy in his escape._

///////////////////////////

_Rex helped Professor Fudo sit down. His arm, cheek, and lip were bleeding profusely, but he had managed to save most of the cards._

_“Talk to me, sir. How can I help you,” Rex said. He was trying to stay calm, but things were happening so fast._

_“Rex, shut down the reactor. Take these,” he pushed the cards into Rex’s trembling fingers. “And hide them from your brother. The safety of the world depends on it.”_

_Rex dashed for the reactor’s control room. Roman was already inside, sitting in the dark. He tossed a large capsule towards his brother._

_“Rex. My child was born a girl. That means people known as Signers will eventually rise up to defeat me. You must gather them, no matter what it takes.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Rex said. Fear tainted his voice. His brother was talking nonsense. Then he noticed his brother’s left sleeve was red and dripping blood onto the floor._

_“Do as I say! Two Gods live inside me, and I am not strong enough. I have chosen the God of darkness. Take this and leave while I still have my sanity.”_

_“But…”_

_Roman pulled a gun and shot repeatedly at his brother’s feet. He had to make his point clear. “GO!”_

_Rex grabbed the capsule and ran for it. He didn’t look back._

_Roman tossed his gun and stepped up to the first of many control panels. He opened the glass case containing the destruction button and pressed it. He continued on until he made it to the very last one._

_“And with this last button, I will be reborn as a Dark Signer!” He slammed his fist into the button._

_//////////////////////////_

“It was at that moment the door to the Netherworld opened, and I became a Dark Signer,” Roman, said, finishing his anecdote.

///////////////////////////

“So your brother started hearing voices, and then made the reactor spin in reverse?” Crow clarified, summing up Goodwin’s story. The five of them had continued on past the control room.

“Sounds like he went loony near the end,” Fish speculated.

“Totally crazy,” Leo agreed.

“Completely mental,” Luna nodded.

“Anyway…” Crow continued, trying not to laugh. “With stuff like that going on, it’s no wonder the legendary man who tried to build the Daedalus Bridge wasn’t successful.”

“So I take it you believe that legendary man really existed?”

“Well, yeah. I mean the guy is kind of my hero,” Crow said. “One day I’m gonna reunite Domino City and Satellite.”

Goodwin stopped. “Is that something you really want to do? You know, I might be able to make that dream a reality,” Goodwin said. “But first I need you to pass on a message. If Yusei defeats my brother, tell him I’ll be waiting.” Goodwin walked calmly into a door just to the group’s right. The doors closed the second he’d cleared the door’s threshold.

“Wait a minute!” Crow pounded on the closed doors. “Whattaya mean?! Waiting where?!”

“They’re remaining annoyingly closed,” Fish said.

“I can see that,” Crow grumped.

“Now what?” Leo whined.

“We go on?” Luna suggested. “Ya know, keep moving?”

“An excellent idea,” Fish took the lead the rest of the way down the dark corridor.

/////////////////////////////////////

“But…my mom…you just left her alone because you didn’t want me?!” Lise asked incredulously. She had awoken and heard the whole thing. Her legs were still injured, so she moved gingerly, but she was otherwise unhurt. “How could you do that to her?!”

“It was not my place to stay. Destiny had other plans for you and Mayoko that didn’t involve me yet.”

“Bullshit,” Lise growled. “Everyone knew you had the choice, even the Crimson Dragon, but you chose to lie and hurt people.”

“Lise is right, the Crimson Dragon is right. You lied to me, Roman,” Yusei clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. “You said that my father was greedy and that he didn’t care about the safeguards.”

Roman smirked, shaking his head patronizingly. “Oh, Yusei, I said what I said because I wanted to upset you, to rattle you. In truth your father was a self-righteous bore who couldn’t see the magnificence of the Ener-D reactor. In the end he was blinded by fear. Just as you will be!” The Dark Signer drew his card. “This is it! The moment Destiny has been pushing me towards! Earthbound Immortal Uru attack Yusei directly!”

“Not so fast, Roman!” Yusei’s Zero Guardna shed its zero, using it as a shield from the oncoming onslaught of webbing. “By releasing Zero Guardna I can deflect your attack and avoid taking battle damage.”

“So you managed to survive another attack. How much longer do you think you can keep this up?” Roman set two cards with a flourish, ending his turn.

“I draw,” Yusei said. “And play two facedowns.” _I just hope one of them can save us._ “Your move, Roman!”

“I’ve got your back against the wall.” Roman smiled acidly. “I’m closing in, and this spell will crush what little hope you have! Go, Earthbound Whirlwind! With Uru on my field I can use Earthbound Whirlwind to destroy every spell and trap card on your field!” His smile increased as the wind from his spell did.

“I knew it!” Trudge panicked. “By playing those facedowns he’s left himself wide open!”

“I hoped you’d try this. I activate Starlight Road! Since two of my cards are about to be destroyed, my trap can deflect a spell! And now I can use my Starlight Road to pave the way for a summoning. I give you Stardust Dragon!”

“So you’ve managed to summon your lizard,” Roman scoffed.

Yusei smiled. “We’ll have to see. I trigger the Shooting Star trap. With Stardust Dragon on the field, Shooting Star can destroy one of your cards. Let’s see what you can do without your Spider Web field spell!”

“Actually, let’s not! I activate Anti-Emptiness. With this card in play, if I drop one of my monster’s attack points to zero, I can stop the effect of your trap. And with that I end my turn, but not before Uru gets all of its attack points back.”

“Not bad, Roman, but let’s see if you can counter my Battle Waltz spell card. ‘Cuz with this in play, I get a Waltz Token which can duplicate my dragon!”

“You do know that you can’t attack an Earthbound Immortal, don’t you?”

“Thanks, but I wasn’t planning on it. I’m attacking you. Go Cosmic Flare!”

“Did you forget that I have a trap card? I play Roar of the Earthbound, and since your dragon is weaker than my Uru, your lifepoints are obliterated! This duel is over!”

“Nothing is over until I say it is! I release my Stardust Dragon in order to keep my lifepoints safe from the effect of your trap. Now it’s time for dragon number two to attack!”

“Not just yet!” Roman countered.

“Oh, come on!” Lise shouted. “Just lose like a man already!”

“Not a chance! I activate the trap Brilliant Shrine Art! Now my Immortal can intercept your attack and destroy your duplicate dragon! This is Destiny’s hour, Yusei! Say hello to the Dark Dragon and the Netherworld! Don’t feel too bad. You’ve done what you were supposed to, you’ve played a pivotal role in this story!”

The Token hit Uru, sending smoke billowing throughout the entire chamber. Trudge couldn’t see a thing. Lise put up an arm to defend herself. Any minute now, she expected the dark threads to return, or her spider mark to consume her, or something worse. It didn’t matter much anymore. Yusei was gone.

Roman smirked, confident in his victory against the Signer. He looked up to discern through the smoke if the spider curse mark had done its work.

A voice inside the smoke spoke. “I know you thought it was over and that your big moment was coming, but unfortunately I don’t take damage when my duplicate dragon is destroyed.”

“What?!”

“And not only that, Roman, but your Earthbound Immortal’s power is about to take a hit because of my Token’s special ability.”

Roman watched helplessly as his powerful monster’s points dropped down to a measly 500.

Yusei turned back to Lise. He looked rather guilty for someone who had just barely escaped a one way trip to the Netherworld. “Sorry if I scared you. I don’t break my promises.”

Lise’s shocked expression changed to anger in less time than it takes to peel a banana. “You idiot! Don’t EVER do that again, or I will KILL you!”

“I’ll watch my back,” Yusei replied, but his voice wasn’t full of the sarcastic wit he normally would have answered with. He turned back to Roman slowly. Something heavy was weighing on his heart. “Roman, I’ve had enough. I don’t care about your destiny! The insanity you call destiny destroyed so many lives! The people who survived had to struggle just to stay alive because of you! But I understand that life is a long series of chain reactions. If my father hadn’t discovered those planetary particle things, then Zero Reverse never would have happened. That accident took the lives of Jack and Crow’s parents. It messed up everyone’s lives! If it never happened then they would have had a family and lived normal lives. But if my Dad discovered this stuff then doesn’t that make their current lives my fault? Why would they regard me as a friend?! They smile at me without saying a word! What am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to atone for all the mistakes that caused their lives to be so miserable?!”

“Yusei…” Lise breathed quietly. She didn’t feel the lonely tear that fell to her lap. _That’s why Roman’s words hurt you so much. You think all this is your fault…moron._

“Answer me! Answer me, Roman!”

“That’s the darkness inside your heart. You foolish boy, Destiny doesn’t-“

“You shut up!” A familiar voice commanded.

“I’ll give you an answer, Yusei,” another voice called up.

Trudge, Lise and Yusei turned towards the new voices. Fish and Crow gazed upward at them. Leo and Luna waved encouragingly behind the two teenagers.

“Yusei, I didn’t know you felt like that,” Crow said. His gray eyes were sad but determined to continue. “I’m sorry. I’m your friend. I should’ve noticed. I never thought for a single damn moment that you or your Dad ruined my life! You don’t need to feel responsible! It’s Roman’s fault that all this happened, whether Destiny exists or not. He’s just using Destiny as an excuse to be a jerk, or who knows, maybe it was my destiny to say that. The only thing relating to destiny that I believe in would be about meeting you and all my good friends. Either way, finish this guy, wouldja?”

“I’m on it.”

Fish shrugged. “I think we can blame him. A little.”

Crow and the twins glared at her, pointedly. Lise laughed nervously. Fish never changed.

“Fine, he’s off the fishhook this time,” Fish relented grudgingly.

Luna beamed and exchanged a high five with Crow. Fish rolled her eyes, but she smiled along with them. “Let’s go join up with Trudge.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Crow said. He took her hand and the lead.

“You know what, Roman? All that really matters is that we listen to ourselves, and that we do what we think is right. Maybe there is destiny, but if that’s the case, then you were destined to fail. I reveal my last trap Stardust Flash!” Yusei cried. “If I willingly release Stardust Dragon, I can use this trap to summon it back from my graveyard!”

“You can bring that beast back again?” Roman panicked.

Lise smirked. “I thought it was a lizard?”

“Now, Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic Flare!”

The dragon’s fire hit its mark. Uru went up in smoke. Roman’s lifepoints went with it.

_Yusei: 0050_

_Roman: 0000_

A loser for the second time, Roman fell to his knees.

Lise held up her hand. She watched, relieved, as the cursed spider marking vanished into dust.

The few seconds of elated victory passed quickly. Roman raised his head and laughed.

“What?”

“You really think it’s over don’t you?” Roman stood up and ripped off his duel disk. He detached a cord on his metal replacement arm and something on it glowed red in the darkness. “Well, unless you can seal all the towers before sunset, then the king of the Netherworld will resurrect! I cannot allow you to leave!” Roman tore his robotic arm quite literally to pieces. An explosion ripped through the rickety bridge, destroying it easily.

Lise gasped as the support beneath her fell away. Yusei reached for something to stop the fall.

“Grab the wire!” Trudge yelled. There was nothing he could do.

Leo, Luna, Fish and Crow ran up just in time to see their friends fall.

“Yusei!” Crow shouted.

“Lise!” Fish screamed.

“NO!” the twins exclaimed.

Falling several stories was a new experience for Lise. She panicked and screamed, curling up into a ball to avoid seeing the end of the fall. Yusei wasn’t looking forward to the end either. He had failed to grab something to stop his fall and the light was only coming closer. His screams mixed with Lise’s as their bodies plunged deep into the surface of the light.

///////////////////////////////////

Helicopters blades whirred evenly. Goodwin piloted the aerodynamic vehicle like it was nothing.

He landed easily and exited. He didn’t stop until he had come to the top of the shrine he had relocated from Peru. He paused before going inside.

“I sense that Yusei has won his shadow duel. Too bad, dear brother, but then you’ve always said that your life was insignificant, that there were greater forces in play.”

Goodwin left his hesitations outside and entered. A severed arm in the very same capsule Roman had given him 17 years ago stood on the centered altar. Goodwin stared at it placidly.

“Maybe you were right. Maybe we’re all just pawns in Destiny’s game, but if that _is_ the case then I say it’s time to change the rules!”


	63. Falling Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just keep swimming. God, I have so much to do! I don't even know how to get started! I have to do research, which I dislike…in general. It varies and depends on mood and other…stuff… Anyway, here's to the next chapter! Disclaimer: do not own 5Ds, own OCs.) 
> 
> Editor's Note: I think at this point it is a given that I procrastinated.
> 
> (Duh.)

"Hey, I think I saw something kinda spiky," Leo said.

"You said the same thing five minutes ago, Leo!" Luna cried, exasperated. "It doesn't make any of us feel any better!"

"You two quiet down," Trudge scolded them. "Fighting isn't helping."

"Well, then what are we supposed to do? We can't wait down here forever and…and…" Leo started tearing up. "Wh-wh-what if we n-n-never see them again?"

"We will. They're coming out. They sure as hell have to cuz I plan to smack Yusei upside the head for not doing his goddamn job," Fish snarled. Her voice changed to slightly less harsh. "And I wanna make sure my friend is okay…"

Crow nearly dragged Fish off the recently made cliff he was so excited. "Look!" he shouted, leaning out over the edge and pointing. "I see something!"

Fish followed the direction he was pointing in and felt a fluttering of excitement. This feeling was quickly dispersed. "Oh, it's just Yusei." Fish rolled her eyes and hung back, keeping Crow from falling into the lake of light himself.

Yusei rose out of the reactor's light slowly. His eyes were closed but he seemed otherwise unhurt. His body slowly drifted upwards and deposited itself at everyone's feet.

Nobody moved for a moment or two. Yusei's brow furrowed and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Dad" and sat up.

He was allowed ten seconds to recuperate before Fish's sneaker hit home. Yusei went down on all fours, coughing and clutching at his injured stomach.

Fish took a deep breath to go on a tirade. Crow and Trudge quickly covered the twins' ears. "That was for being a stupid motherfucking piece of shit. Next time do your fuking job! I can't turn my back on you for even a few seconds!"

"I'll…remember…that…next…time…" Yusei wheezed. He coughed again and stood up gingerly. "Are we all here?"

"Um, well, no," Luna said. "Lise is still down there."

"What? But, how? She fell in with me, right?"

"Why you-"

"Don't!" Yusei quickly put his hands up to defend himself from another attack from Fish.

Crow held her back. All three of them started arguing at the same time. Their voices were so loud they couldn't hear much else.

They didn't even notice when Lise stumbled onto the cliff edge. She gripped the railing and shook the fuzziness out of her head. "Uh…" she blinked, unsure of what to do. Leo practically tackled her in a warm hug. She returned it with a minute smile and opened up her arm for Luna to sneak in with them. "So um, what did I miss?" Lise asked quietly, pointing at her arguing friends.

"Oh, Yusei came back, Fish got mad, and… now they're fighting," Luna explained. "Actually, Fish is doing most of the fighting." Leo counted off Luna's points on his fingers and nodded his assurance that his sister had covered everything.

"Kay," Lise turned to the arguers and raised her voice. "Hey!"

"What?" Fish, Crow and Yusei all answered at the same time.

"Hi, what's going on?" Lise waved dramatically.

"Lise…" Yusei said quietly. He started to move towards her.

Fish shoved him by the face out of the way. "My pseudo baby!" Fish yelled, squeezing Lise into a very tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too, but uh, Fish, I can't breathe. So could you…?"

"Sure," Fish released Lise and grinned. "You had me worried there."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall off a bridge."

Crow clapped his hands together once, satisfied. "So since we're all together again, should we head for the top of this thing? This place still gives me the creeps."

"You gonna be okay on your own?" Fish addressed Lise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lise waved away her friend's concern.

"Then forward march!" Fish cheerfully took the lead up the long flight of stairs.

As soon as Fish was out of earshot, Lise dropped to a sitting position. Her knuckles had been white as they had gripped the railing. Lise pulled out one of her fans from her backpack and started to hack off the ruined parts of her jeans. Her skin was red and highly injured. It was a wonder she had managed to stay standing so long.

When she was satisfied she rolled her jeans under to hide the rips. Lise now appeared to have some rather odd custom capris.

"Need some help?"

Lise startled, dropping her metal fan with a clang. She looked up to see Yusei standing over her.

"I don't need help from you," Lise frowned, putting her backpack on and hauling herself up to her feet again.

Yusei watched her trudge slowly to the stairs. "You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, can you leave me alone and let me climb by myself?"

"I could."

"I'm not in the mood for a smart ass," Lise fired back at him. She climbed one stair and looked up at the many more left to go. She mentally cursed herself. With her injured legs this trek was going to take a lot longer than she'd thought.

Yusei made a disbelieving sound in the back of his throat. "Uh huh…" He easily climbed the stairs just six steps ahead of Lise. He leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "See? Not helping."

Lise glared at him. She deeply wished for the power to melt a hole in Yusei's shirt or at least his brain. Maybe then he'd leave her in peace. She resigned herself to keep moving.

It was slow going. She was practically out of breath from just those few stairs. But she'd made it to the stair just beneath Yusei's. He was standing annoyingly in the way though.

"That took you nearly seven minutes," Yusei said.

Lise was surprised he was so close. It shouldn't have been surprising; closing distances equals closer. Still, she felt uncomfortable being so near to him.

"You don't have a watch," Lise felt the need to remind him.

"What's your point?" Yusei leaned forward with a glare of his own, pressing his forehead to Lise's.

"Your argument is irrelevant."

Yusei was quiet for a few seconds. It was almost like he was sizing up the situation, deciding what to do. "You need help whether you want it or not."

"Give the boy a prize. I'm so glad you figured it out, Sherlock," Lise retorted. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe next time you can determine what I'm thinking too!"

"Oh I don't need to do that right now," Yusei scowled. "That can wait until you're out of here."

"And what, pray tell," Lise crossed her arms, "makes you think you can tell me what to do?"

Yusei bent down low and pressed his thumb to one of the wounds on Lise's legs. She involuntarily half gasped and half whimpered, doubling over from the pain. Yusei merely straightened up and had Lise balanced perfectly on his shoulder.

"Dah! Hey!" Lise protested, blushing with embarrassment. "You jerk, asshole! Put me down! This is so humiliating! Put me down!" She emphasized every word by pounding her fists into Yusei's back.

"Not gonna happen. You're way too stubborn for your own good," Yusei stated firmly.

"Put me down! I'm not a little kid! Put me down!" She struggled and punched but to no avail. "Wait, why are we going back down?"

"Do I have to send Fish back there?" Crow called out.

Yusei didn't reply. At the very bottom he set Lise back down on her feet. She shoved him angrily, hating that she'd been at his mercy whilst trapped on his shoulder. She immediately found the railing to keep her upright.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"You have two options," Yusei told her, ignoring her question. He was just as angry but doing a much better job of concealing it. He held up two fingers. "Option one is I carry you out of here, simple and easy. Option two is you attempt to get up by yourself with no powers and injured legs along with me dragging you back to the start every few steps. What's it going to be?!"

"That's not two options at all! You might as well just throw me back into the huge lake of light down there!"

"I'm seriously considering it at this point!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Yusei glowered at her. "It's your choice."

"No it isn't! I never said I wanted your help!"

"Well, would you have accepted help from someone else?"

"No, yes, maybe, I don't know. You're making a big deal out of nothing," Lise breathed heavily, a little winded after shouting at Yusei so much.

"No, I'm not. I'm offering a reasonable solution, but you're too stubborn to accept it."

"Don't make me come back down there!" Fish's voice echoed down the stairwell. "You know I hate physical exercise!"

"Fine then," Lise grumped, turning away, and her voice had a begrudging edge to it. "Carry me for all I care. I don't give a shit anymore."

"Thank you," Yusei threw his hands into the air and dragged his fingers down his face to calm himself. "You can let go of the railing now."

Lise let her grip go. She waited and tried not to sway too much. She stiffened when she felt Yusei's hand at her back. He swooped his other hand under her knees to pull her into his arms. Lise crossed her own arms and stubbornly refused to look at Yusei. Just because he was carrying her didn't mean anything.

Yusei allowed himself a small smile. He held Lise as close to himself as he dared. He buried his nose in the hair by her ear. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Lise blushed but remained stiff and stubborn, arms crossed. Yusei started moving up the stairs at a slow pace. It was quiet. The only sounds were the scuffling of Yusei's boots on the stone steps and Lise's anxious hair twisting.

The silence was too much for Lise. She decided to ask something she'd been sitting on for a while. "Yusei?"

"Hmm?"

"Did… did I do something wrong to…to make you mad at me?"

"You're not talking about just now are you?" Yusei glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"No."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay," Lise mumbled.

"I saw my Dad," Yusei said quickly. He wanted her to keep talking, and he was also possessed by the idea of telling Lise what had happened down there, Lise and only Lise.

Her curiosity was peaked. Lise turned towards him, but she looked concerned too. "Down in the light?"

"Yeah," Yusei nodded, glad that she was speaking to him and looking at him. "It was really weird. There were these ghost things down there too. They grabbed me and, I dunno, sort of tried to shove me into the ground. They were the spirits of the people that had been killed by Zero Reverse. My Dad appeared out of nowhere and drove the spirits away, but he left quickly. He told me I still had a lot to do and I couldn't die yet…" Yusei hesitated. "He said… he said he was proud of me too."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Lise replied immediately. She fell silent for a moment. When she spoke again she sounded like she was making an effort to understand something. "It sounds like Professor Fudo saved you, but… it also sounds like…you didn't want to be saved." She looked at him deliberately now. It wasn't a question.

"Um… I guess a small part of me did want to be saved and also didn't because-"

"Is it because you blame yourself for everything that happened after your Dad discovered the planetary particle things?"

Yusei stopped again. "How did you know about that?"

Lise rolled her eyes. "I was there when you were yelling at _my_ Dad about all that. What a stupid thing, to believe it's your fault. You aren't responsible for anything my dad did. How could Professor Fudo possibly have known his good friend would betray him and practically murder half the city?"

Yusei reddened. "Well, when you put it like that…"

"If anything it's my fault. Just because I existed, Dad decided to go bonkers and wreck everything and kill a bunch of people," Lise scowled moodily.

"Last I checked you aren't Roman either," Yusei pointed out, walking up the stairs again. "Which, by the way, I am very happy about. It's not your fault Roman didn't want you, he let a stupid prophecy get into his head."

"You don't think it's my fault either then?"

"Hell no. Roman was lucky to have you and your mom. He just didn't see it."

Lise had gone quiet again. She had been doing quite a lot of silent thinking as they moved farther and farther upwards. The top was coming very close and Lise leaned against Yusei's shoulder. "I never told you what happened to my Mom, did I?"

"No, you didn't," Yusei matched Lise's softer tone, realizing the subject they were now treading on was forbidden territory.

"Her name was Mayoko Kururugi. I saw her, just now, in the light."

/

Jack's duel with Carly had started half an hour ago; even now, when it looked as if it might come to an end, there was very little for Jack to be optimistic about. He and tried and failed to reach Carly multiple times. He was running out of lifepoints and hope. She had just been overtaken by the darkness and nearly taken a face plant into the geoglyph's wall of fire. And yet…

"Carly!" Jack shouted urgently. "What's happening?! Please, please! Talk to me! Are you all right?!" Jack had to veer over swiftly in order to avoid Carly reemerging onto the track from the purple flames.

"There is no Carly!" The darkness controlling her yelled back.

"You lie."

"Now, let's continue. I activate Inherited Fortune. With this card in play I'm slowed to summon two more Fortune Ladies next round to replace the one you destroyed during this turn."

Jack frowned and resigned himself to keep going. "Next, I play a face down. That's all for now." He grit his teeth. _Time's running out. I have to do something, but what?_

"My draw," Carly's darkness consumed body began her next turn.

 _That last attack left Carly weaker than ever. One more attack and I could lose her for good!_ Jack mused, wiping some of the blood gushing from his forehead out of his eyes.

"First, due to the effect of Inherited Fortune I get to summon two Fortune Ladies. Rise, Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Water!"

(Fortune Lady Wind: Atk: ? Def: ?)

(Fortune Lady Water: Atk: ? Def: ?)

Wind was green, and, like the other fortune ladies, possessed a staff, the Fortune Lady Mark upon her head, and bat wings sprouting from her cranium. Her hair was shorter but she wore the same general clothing in different shades of green. Water's hair was long and wavy and she was almost exactly the same aside from her costume's color scheme centering on shades of blue.

"Next I'll activate Water's special ability. It allows me to draw one card for every Fortune Lady on my field, and since I currently have two it looks like you're in double trouble!" Carly picked her cards and snickered malevolently. "Oh yes, I've been waiting for this moment! I release Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind and summon the all-powerful, the all mighty-"

"What?!"

"Oh Jackie, simply imagine your worst nightmare and you'll have your answer. Behold as five thousand years pass and a portal to the Netherworld opens! Behold the terrifying manifestation of what the world will be! I see the fear in your eyes and you are wise to tremble. Descend; Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu!"

From the black heart pulsing above them emerged an enormous dark figure. Aslla Piscu emerged, the largest manifestation of a hummingbird Jack had ever seen. It wailed shriekingly into the dark sky, spreading its black and orange wings.

Carly sneered. "This is but a taste of what the rest of the world has to look forward to. Now prepare to feel the wrath of the shadows!"

 _If that behemoth strikes me, I'm done for. Unless…_ "I summon forth Battle Fader!" Jack quickly countered. "It can be summoned whenever I'm attacked directly and thanks to its special ability this round's battle phase ends and your attack is canceled."

(Battle Fader: Atk: 00 Def: 00)

The small clock-like monster swung its pendulum. Shock waves rang out that thoroughly ended the battle phase.

"Guess I'll just settle for a face down then! Your move, and it _will_ be your last!"

"Well get ready cuz you better believe I'm gonna use it to save Carly! After all, I'm not the only one who Carly means something to. You see, Carly made me feel something nobody else _ever_ has! I didn't realize it at first, but she made me believe in myself and then I could believe in others! By reaching me, Carly reached so many of us, and I can feel every last one of them right now. You may have the shadows on your side, but I have the light!" Jack's entire body suddenly started to glow bright red. "What's this?"

/

Yusei was about to ask her to elaborate when he felt his mark began to glow. They had just reached the mouth of the reactor and the end of the stairway.

Lise's markings blinked red in the darkness. She was clear of the reactor's suppressing light. She felt her legs quickly begin to heal over.

Luna, waiting with the others, had a glowing arm too. "My mark is fading!" she cried.

"Weird," Leo remarked.

"What's going on?" Crow shielded his eyes with his hand.

"It's just like before. I'm disappearing," Lise said. She held up her hand; she and Yusei could see straight through it. "Sorry, I have to go now. I'll be right here when I get back."

Lise vanished, taking Luna and Yusei's markings with her.

"So, Yusei," Fish said a little too casually, "What's it feel like to be the space traveler's wife?"

/

All five marks of the dragon assembled upon Jack's back. At the same time, Lise, outlined in red, appeared floating alongside his runner; Jack nearly swerved into the flames in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You called, didn't you?"

"More or less," Jack divulged weakly. "But no cheating!"

"Then go for it." Lise pointed at his deck which presently held a new glowing card.

Jack nodded. "It's time to put my friend's power to good use!" he drew his next card. "Majestic Dragon, but if I use this then-"

_Then you'll win, Jack!_

_Carly? Is that you?_

_Yes, I'm here…_

Jack closed his eyes and found himself in a white roomed dream suspension state.

"You must listen carefully," Carly's voice continued to speak to him.

"Of course."

"You've done all you can, but it's time you forgot about me."

"Don't say that!"

"Now you must do what you can to save the world. There's too much at stake not to."

"Rubbish. Just hold on! I'll find a way to save you yet!"

"No, you have to win this duel and win it now!"

"But if I attack then you'll be lost to the Netherworld!"

"And if you don't I'll still be under the Dark Signer's control. Should the darkness win this match a lot of people will be absorbed into the shadows. You must do this, for me…"

"Carly…" Jack whispered softly. His brow was furrowed with agony. This was one of the hardest choices he'd ever had to make.

The landscape changed. Jack stood across from the Carly he knew and they both stood on the tower where Jack had found himself again due to Carly's help.

"If these are your wishes then very well. I'll do as you say."

"They are Jack," Carly smiled warmly. "Thanks…"

/

"Here goes, Carly, this one's for you! Now then, let's give it to those Dark Signers! I summon Majestic Dragon! No attack points? No problem! Because thanks to him my level eight Red Dragon Archfiend and level one Battle Fader are tuned up and tricked out to synchro summon something that has some serious bite! That's right! From out of these three comes one, and he's got one thing on his mind; taking you down! I give you the Majestic Red Dragon!"

(Majestic Red Dragon: Atk: 4000 Def: 3000)

Jack's new monster was huge, red and fierce. Its head was horned and adorned with a reddish mane. Four wings sprouted from its back and a winding tail with spikes completed Majestic Red Dragon's dazzlingly dangerous look.

"And the saving starts now because Majestic Red Dragon negates the ability of your monster, and then he gains the attack points of the monster until the end of the turn. In other words the almighty power of your Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu is now mine and to the tune of 6500 attack points!"

"You won't attack," Dark Signer Carly mocked. "You'll hurt little Carly."

"You're right, and I won't let her make that sacrifice." _At least not alone. That's why I still have a face down to play, Shock Wave. When it's activated, if a monster on the field is destroyed then both players take damage equal to that monster's attack points. Since I can use Shock Wave to destroy Majestic Red Dragon, Carly and I will both take enough damage to lose at the same time. It must be done._ "We'll be together again soon, Carly," Jack promised. "Not the way I had hoped, but together nonetheless. That's the only thing that matters.

/

"Oh Jack," Carly, the real Carly, smiled. She had stayed atop the tower after Jack had left. "You're wrong. You have another destiny in store, remember?" She drew a card from her deck.

/

"No Carly, it's already done," Jack reached for his card.

Dark Signer Carly was too fast for him. "I activate the trap Earthbound Release!"

"What?! But-"

"With this card in play, all monsters on the field are destroyed, and then you take damage equal to all their attack points! In other words, Jackie, you've lost!"

"You're wrong! My dragon's ability is still in play so your effect is negated and you take the damage, not me. Why would you make such a careless move? Unless…unless of course; it's Carly! She must have used the last bit of strength she had to force your hand and save me!" jack realized, powerless to stop the results.

The two monsters were destroyed. The resulting damage headed, as a fiery conflagration, for Carly.

/

"I told you Jack. You have another destiny in store for you, and as much as I appreciate you willing to sacrifice everything for me it's important that you fulfill it!" Carly turned over her card. "After all you're going to be king, Jack!"

The card's picture was of Jack. He was happy, successful and surrounded by those who cared about him. The rest of Carly's deck scattered into the sunset. Every single one depicted the exact same thing.

/

_Jack: 2000_

_Carly: 0000_

Carly screamed as she was thrown from her runner. The purple fire dwindled to nothing. The duel was officially over.

/

"The geoglyph is disappearing!" Meena said, her utter delight betrayed by her voice. "The duel must be over!"

Akiza nodded, smiling at the face of another victory. Her mark had returned good as new. "And it looks as though Jack won."

"All right!" Meena clapped her hands. "I knew that he'd do it!"

/

"Carly! Carly!" Jack shook her unconscious body. He had discarded his helmet and runner and sprinted over. "Please be okay. You have to, you hear me?!"

"Yes Jack," Carly lifted her head feebly. "I hear you."

"You're gonna make it through this."

"I know Jack. I will, but not here."

"No, don't say that. Look, I saved these for you," Jack pulled out Carly's broken glasses and gently slipped them back onto her nose.

"Thanks Jack," Carly smiled. "I can see much better now. I don't want you to worry about me, okay? The Netherworld is calling for me, but I'll be all right. I'm not scared, and you shouldn't be either. We'll be together again someday."

"You're right. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you back. I'll never give up hope, and I'll never stop fighting for you, Carly."

Carly smiled her kind smile one last time. "I know, Jack. That's why you're my number one. Now then, I'm afraid it's time I got going." She mustered the last of her strength to sit up and wrap her arms around Jack. He hugged her tightly, wishing he could do more. "Good-bye Jack…" she whispered and turned to dust that blew away into the night. All that remained was her spectacles.

Jack clutched miserably at the air. "Carly…" he fought off tears as he got back to his feet. "I'll never forget everything you did for me."

/

"Hey, check it out!" Crow pointed out near where Jack had been dueling. Purple glowing dust was falling from the sky. "Does this mean Jack won?"

"Yeah!" Leo cheered. "Sure it does!"

"Awesome!" Luna agreed, smiling along with her brother.

"So Lise should be coming back right about…" Fish paused.

Yusei moved forward, excited at the prospect of her return.

There was a popping noise, a scream and a grunt of pain.

Fish turned around and smirked. "Now. Hey, nice landing by the way."

Lise laughed and sat up. "It was softer than I expected."

"I wonder why…" Yusei groaned. Lise had landed directly on top of him and he'd had an unexpected face plant into the ground.

"Oops," Lise couldn't resist a laugh as she stood up. "I'd say I was sorry, but then I'd be lying…"

"Well, then I'm glad your landing was so comfortable," Yusei scowled angrily.

The others burst into laughter as Yusei, embarrassed, brushed himself off.


	64. Sorrowful Memories

A red-haired man wearing a trench coat, sunglasses, and fedora raced towards Satellite on a speed boat. He appeared calm as he swiftly approached the island's banks.

/

"Now there's only one tower left," Fish recalled. She had finished laughing at Yusei's expense and wanted to keep the ball rolling. "The world isn't safe yet."

"What're we waiting for?" Leo said impatiently. "Let's go help Akiza."

"Excellent idea!" Crow pointed at Leo dramatically. He mounted his duel runner and revved the engine. "I'm good to go."

Fish and Lise rose into the air. The others climbed onto their respective vehicles.

"Hey Fish, I'll race ya," Crow challenged.

"You are so on!" She grinned and took off with Crow driving swiftly at her heels.

"Wait for us, you two!" Luna called after them. Trudge's car was the last to leave the Old Reactor.

/

"I've dueled Misty before," Akiza said solemnly. "She is _not_ my biggest fan."

"What exactly happened to her brother?" Meena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even know who he is."

"Maybe she confused you with someone else."

"No," Akiza shook her head. "It's definitely me she's after. As for her brother, I don't know what I did, but I can't worry about it. All that matters is defeating Misty and sealing that control tower."

Meena finally braked the car in front of an eerie, run down amusement park. Both women unbuckled and exited the car.

"She's gotta be in there somewhere," Meena reasoned. "Let's split up."

"If purple fire starts to surround you, you should, ya know, run," Akiza advised, offering Meena a weak smile.

"Right…"

Akiza wandered into the park. Meena went right and Akiza took left. She ignored the filthy out-of-use duel monster statues' eyes that seemed to follow her every move.

/

"Ha! I win!" Crow punched the air and braked near Meena's car.

Fish landed nearby. "No way! I got here first!"

Crow gave her a patronizing look. "I think you'll find that I was the clear victor."

"Nope, you lost."

"I won!"

"You lost!"

"It was a tie!" Lise shouted at them. She landed with her hands on her hips. "Don't you think we have more important matters to attend to?"

Crow hung his head, ashamed. Fish crossed her arms and scowled, kicking stray gravel like a small child caught in the act of something foolish. "Yes," they both admitted.

"Then let's go," Yusei dismounted his runner. "Divide and conquer?"

"Best idea you've had all day," Lise grumpily walked into the park first.

" _Only_ idea you've had all day." Fish smirked at Yusei. "By the way, what Lise means is 'don't follow me.'"

Yusei glared at her. "Yeah, I got that." He sighed and entered the park. The others trailed in behind him.

/

Meena frowned irately at the carnage around her. "Run down carnivals are not right. They're so creepy when they're empty." She stopped by the rusty slides.

"You can say that again."

"Who said that?!" Meena jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the man in the speedboat earlier said. "I work for Director Goodwin. There's no time for me to explain things here, but I need you to come with me."

/

The doors to the hall of mirrors suddenly opened of their own accord. Akiza caught sight of Misty in several of the broken mirrors. "Hey!" Akiza gasped and ran inside the hall without thinking. The doors slammed behind her, locking Akiza in.

"Don't bother trying to leave," Misty's voice sneered. "I've been waiting for you, Black Rose. Welcome to my hall of mirrors," Misty's face appeared on the mirror across from Akiza. "I was hoping we could reflect on the past."

/

"Akiza, where are you? Meena?" Yusei exclaimed. He had chosen the same path as Meena and ended up near the slides.

The sign above Yusei started to fall. Its foundation had finally given out.

"Look out!"

Just in time, Yusei jumped out of harm's way. He shoulder rolled to a crouching position to catch his breath and recover from the near fatal experience.

The man Meena had met earlier, speedboat guy, walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"I am, thanks to your heads up," Yusei stood up slowly. "Who are you?"

"I'm with the Public Security Bureau," speedboat guy produced a certified badge from the inside pocket of his coat. "Director Goodwin sent me here to find Miss Akiza."

"He did?" Yusei's brows knit together doubtfully. "Why does Goodwin want to find Akiza?'

"It's a need to know thing, and as of now Goodwin doesn't think I need to know. You know how he is; talking all cryptic, keeping everyone in the dark."

Yusei nodded. "That's Goodwin. Let's find Akiza."

/

"Prepare yourself," Misty said. "It's time for us to finish what we started before. I'm gonna make you feel the pain that I've been living with. I am gonna make you pay. There's no going back, Akiza. If you really want to seal the control tower, so that you can be a goody two-shoes and save the world, then you are gonna have to make your way through my little maze."

"You don't scare me, Misty! Bring it on!" Akiza challenged. She activated her duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

_Akiza: 4000_

_Misty: 4000_

"I'm going to enjoy this," Misty promised. She took the first turn. "Let's do this, and since this is the hall of mirrors, I think I'll play the Mirror Labyrinth field spell. And with that activated, I think it's time to reminisce. Let's start by opening up to the first chapter of my sad story; Sorrowful Memories."

The landscape changed abruptly to Misty's apartment in the tops.

"Whoa," Akiza's mouth dropped open. "How did you do that?"

"Hey, are you in here?" the voice of Misty's younger brother, Tobi, said. "I'm back for the summer!" He raced over to his big sister. "Check it out. I got you a birthday present."

Misty smiled warmly. "Thanks, but uh… My birthday was three months ago. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I was away at school, so better late than never right?" Tobi beamed as his sister opened the elegant locket he had presented to her.

"It's beautiful, Tobi, thank you. I'll put a picture of you in it and wear it everywhere I go," Misty placed the locket around her neck.

"Oh, hey guess what? I was down by the pier and I saw someone dueling, someone just like me."

"You mean someone with your powers?"

Tobi nodded. "She's like, really awesome. Her name is Akiza."

The Akiza in present time gasped.

"She's with this really cool group that calls themselves the Arcadia Movement."

"I don't like the sound of this, Tobi."

"Why shouldn't I join up with people like me? Why shouldn't I find people who understand and support me? Unlike our parents."

The Dark Signer Misty of present day continued. "With Sorrowful Memories in play, if either one of us draws a monster card during our draw phase, we'll have to return the card to our deck and reshuffle the whole thing." The vision around them dissolved and Misty continued. "In other words, one third of our deck is now sealed away like a bad memory."

"What about the cards that we already have in our hands? Do we keep those?"

"We do, but by summoning Reptilian Servant in attack mode some are rendered useless."

Misty's monster was a black and red snake. The snake had arms though, which probably gave it an advantage in snake arm wrestling.

_(Reptilian Servant: Atk: 100 Def: 100)_

"You see, as long as Reptilian Servant is around neither one of us can summon a monster to our fields. Are you feeling helpless yet? Welcome to my world."

"Glad to be here!" Akiza quipped, drawing her card. "A monster card…"

Misty smirked. "That's too bad. You'll have to tuck that little guy back into your deck and then shuffle up and forget about it."

Akiza did so, but she didn't allow that to stop her from going on with her turn. "Guess I'll end my turn and place one card face down."

"Then follow me, Akiza," Misty's image upon the mirror retreated further into the maze. "Deeper into the labyrinth…"

Akiza scowled and followed. She didn't have much of a choice.

/

"Are we sure Akiza can defeat this Dark Signer?" Speedboat Guy asked.

"Have you ever seen her duel?" Yusei replied, continuing the search.

"No, but I heard she was trained by the best."

Yusei frowned. "Are you talking about Sayer? That guy's creepy."

"I take it you have special feelings for this girl. Why else would you risk coming to this place?"

"She's a friend," Yusei shrugged. "That's all. Let's keep going."

Speedboat Guy was quiet, digesting this new information. Then he shouted in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I saw some movement," he pointed to the building just across from the unusual pair. "In that window."

Yusei and Speedboat Guy dashed in without a second thought. The room was dark and the floor was merely metal grating.

"Akiza! Meena! Huh?" Yusei had spotted Meena's unconscious body lying on the floor beneath the grating. "Meena? Meena, what's going on? Can you hear me?"

Shaky light threw the abandoned building into better perspective. Yusei was able to turn and see a fireball hurtling towards him. He just barely managed to avoid becoming crispy and well done by shoulder rolling away again.

"What gives?"

Speedboat Guy smirked. "Just a friend, huh? Akiza doesn't need friends like you dragging her down."

"You did this?"

"The only person Akiza needs in her life is me. I play Psychic Sword!" A huge silver hilted and green glowing blade appeared in speedboat man's hand.

"No way…"

"Yes way."

"You're a psychic duelist?"

"Yes!" Speedboat Guy replied thickly as he slammed his sword into Yusei's duel disk. "And I can see that your future's about to get cut short."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the last face you'll ever see."

_Hey Lise! I could really use some help here!_

It was quiet for a few seconds and then she answered. _What kind of help?_

_Like I'm going to be impaled by some creep's sword if you don't help me out._

_How the hell do you get yourself into situations like this?_

_It's not important right now! Are you coming or not?_

_Where are you?_

_Near…near the slides, and in an abandoned building. I'll try to keep talking so you can hear us._

_I'm on my way._

/

"Don't get lost, Akiza," Misty taunted. She finally stopped at a fork in the road. "My turn now, and the memories just keep coming. I activate the next spell in my sad story combo Unwavering Truth!"

The scenery around the two duelists changed again. This time the vision was different.

"Hey, this is the Arcadia Movement!" Akiza realized. She spotted a younger version of herself walking along one of the many hallways.

"Miss Akiza!" a small boy called out. The younger Akiza stopped and turned to see Tobi. "Hi um, my name is Tobi, and I um, I saw you duel the other day-"

"And?" Akiza's manner was much more cold than kind.

"And I sorta spoke to you afterwards and uh you mentioned the Arcadia Movement so uh…" Tobi was undeterred.

"So you're here to see what we're all about," Akiza finished for him. "Go bother Sayer, kid, he deals with all the newbies." The young Akiza gave Tobi a harsh look and walked away, leaving Tobi shocked at her unfriendly behavior.

Akiza of the present time ached with regret. "I wasn't me back then. I didn't mean to be mean."

"That's not why I'm angry."

"What then?"

Misty smiled and the mirror labyrinth returned. "All in due time, but first with Unwavering Truth in play, if either one of us draws a spell card during the draw phase then it's back to the deck and reshuffle time. So if you were planning on using spells, too bad!"

"I think I see where this is going," Akiza commented dryly. _She's hoping to make it so that we can't summon any monsters or play any spells from our decks, but why would she risk backing herself into a corner as well?_

"Let's have fun. Reptilian Servant, shatter her lifepoints!" Misty commanded.

The attack from Misty's monster cut straight through Akiza. The mirrors caught in the blast shattered and rained down broken glass over the duel field.

_Akiza: 3900_

_Misty: 4000_

/

Yusei pushed Speedboat Guy back and off of himself.

"This'll teach you." Speedboat Guy activated another fireball.

Yusei dodged again and stood up. "What is your problem? What's wrong with helping Akiza?"

"Because she belongs to me, and I won't let you and your friends have her!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were under the delusion that you could have exclusive rights to a person!"

"Are you mocking me?" speedboat guy activated his sword once again and advanced. "Nobody mocks me!" He brought his sword back down on Yusei's duel disk. He recoiled from his strike, but instead of backing up he spun and slammed the butt of his sword into Yusei's gut.

Caught off guard, and hit in the stomach for the second time that day, Yusei clutched at his midriff. Speedboat Guy kicked him, propelling Yusei backwards and through the open grate hatch. He landed with a groan on the building's real floor.

Snickering, speedboat guy closed the hatch. "Akiza is destined for greatness. She can't be wasting her time with you." He leapt backward, activated another fireball, and sealed the grate opening closed.

Yusei got up and shook Meena's shoulder. "Hey Meena, are you okay? Talk to me."

Speedboat guy laughed as the building started to flood with water. "Hope you can swim, but I don't have time to see if you do. Hope I don't see you later." He waved cheerfully and headed for the exit.

"The feeling's mutual," Lise growled when he opened the door. He was too shocked to knock her out of the way and she was too fast. She jumped up to grasp the top of the door frame and kick both her feet into speedboat guy's chest. He tumbled back into the dark building. "You aren't going anywhere until I know who you are," Lise promised and charged.

/

"The worst is yet to come. Because the Mirror Labyrinth field spell is in play, and because Reptilian Servant is all by his lonesome out there on the field, it can follow up that direct attack with an encore."

_Akiza: 3800_

_Misty: 4000_

"Don't worry, I don't want to finish you off too quickly. It's your move, Akiza," Misty said.

Akiza nodded and consulted her cards. _I could summon another monster if it weren't for Reptilian Servant. I gotta get that snake off the field._ "All right, Misty, I draw. I'm placing this card face down, and that's the only move I'm making for now."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Somebody drew a trap card. That's pretty fortunate. Follow me if you want the chance to play it." She moved even deeper through the mirrors. "I have to warn you. The next card is pretty emotional. You see, every sad story needs a gut-wrenching climax full of heart break and loss. So I'm activating the Atrocious Day spell card from my hand."

The day in the city when Yusei and the others had first met Akiza appeared. It was just as vivid as experiencing the event all over again.

"Remember when you lost control and went to tear up downtown Domino? Tobi went to see you duel that day, and I never saw him again!" Misty's cruel voice narrated. The vision highlighted her brother, and that he supposedly died by being crushed under falling debris.

"So you think that… I killed him?" Akiza said softly. "There's no way. It can't be…it… there were no casualties that day! The investigation said so!"

"Oh right," Misty retaliated immediately with a tone of sarcasm. "The investigation. The investigation that was funded by kickbacks and bribes from the Arcadia Movement. I'm sure there wasn't any cover ups there."

"No, no way!"

"Accept it, along with the fact that from this moment on my Sad Story spell combo prevents us from drawing any new cards. Like someone who's lost someone they care about and who can't find the strength to move forward without them, all we have now is what's in our hands. So show me, Black Rose, what are you holding in your hand?"

/

Meena had awoken and she and Yusei were already standing in knee high water.

Speedboat Guy rolled out of the way of Lise's ax kick in the nick of time. He summoned another fireball and used the time Lise had to cartwheel out of the way to get back on his feet.

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He ran forward, brandishing his sword and aiming for Lise's head.

Lise's energy blocked the sword's intended path. She aimed a punch for her opponent's temple but he turned his head and stepped back.

"I see the Crimson Dragon has come to rescue her friends," Speedboat Guy continued to trade blows with Lise. "Too bad Akiza isn't one of them. She's mine."

"Excuse me, I didn't realize you were under the delusion—"

"He's already heard that!"

"Oh, stealing my quips, are we?"

Yusei rolled his eyes.

_Damn, the only exit and he sealed it! The asshole. I wish I'd thought to call Fish just in case. I guess I'll just have to wait for him to slip up._

"Not very chatty, are you?" Lise taunted, slipping past another fireball. "Maybe you should try getting rid of the duel disk!" She blocked Speed Boat Guy's punch and reached for his face. She gasped and stepped backward quickly. It looked like she had literally ripped off his face, as if it was a clay mask that hadn't quite been made properly.

"I don't know if that was your intention, but now you know."

"Sayer," Lise curled her lip in disgust and tossed away the remains of the mask. "Should've known. I know only one other person as twisted and delusional as you."

"Delusional?" Sayer smirked, and summoned his sword to lean on casually. "No, Crimson Dragon, I may have different views, but I prefer the term idealist." He actually looked like he was enjoying this.

Lise snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, because locking people up to drown is really helping your 'ideas.'"

"Ends justify the means, just as I tried to get you on my side," Sayer's smirk grew.

"What're you talking about? My mom got me out of the Arcadia Movement after a week. Too much brainwashing," Lise's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose I couldn't brainwash you to let me through the door?"

"Not even if you paid me."

Sayer and Lise clashed again. Lise's energy kept his blade at bay, but he had no qualms about slicing her to bits and swung it carelessly. She waited until Sayer sliced to step into his guard to aim a good punch or kick to his vital areas. Despite the sword's size, Sayer was rather good with it, so he was still hit hard by Lise's attacks but she kept missing his vital areas for fear of being cut in half.

_This isn't good. This is taking too long. Pretty soon Yusei and Meena are going to run out of air. What should I-_

Sayer had faked a stabbing motion, but used the flat of his blade to knock Lise back. Off balance, Lise fell to the metal grating. Sayer didn't give her the chance to get up. With his shoe, he stepped on Lise's wrist. He brought his sword down, but Lise managed to block it using her free arm and red energy.

Sayer laughed as Lise struggled to free her right arm and keep his sword at bay. "Your powers grew nicely, Crimson Dragon. Of course, under my tutelage you could've been so much more, but that pesky mother of yours was in the way."

Lise's eyes narrowed. "What're you talking about?"

"You want to know what happened to your mother?" Sayer pulled his sword back and stabbed it into the grating by Lise's head. He leaned down to her ear. "I killed her."

"You… you," Lise was having trouble getting the words out. Her hands clenched and unclenched into fists. She radiated energy that blasted Sayer backwards, and Lise to her feet. A scream burst out of Lise's throat like the sound of a wounded animal. Her head tilted back and the scream changed into a roar far deeper and more threatening than a lion's. It resonated throughout the room with primal power. The marks all over her body snapped into full on glow mode. She lowered her head and fell silent. Her eyes glowed blood red. Lise walked forward slowly, the glow intensifying after every step.

Yusei shielded his eyes from the blinding light. _This is bad. This is REALLY bad!_

"What's going on?!" Meena cried, squinting in the sudden brightness.

"Lise is in trouble and we have to get up there now!"

"How so?" Meena struggled to keep her head above water. There was little breathing room left and their feet had left the floor.

"If she kills Sayer, she won't ever come back. I don't know how, but I know she won't be Lise anymore."

"That _is_ bad," Meena agreed.

Sayer seemed to have sensed the change in Lise as well. She stalked towards him like a predator locked on its prey

"You took everything from me!" Lise screamed, punching Sayer in the face, and sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

"You wanted to turn me into a weapon to do your dirty work! You took what was important to me, and I'm going to take what's important to you. And since your Arcadia Movement is gone, I guess all that's left is you!"

"No! Stay away from me, you monster!" Sayer quickly activated his fireball spell, but multiple times so that hundreds of fireballs aimed directly at Lise.

She stopped and the fireballs overwhelmed her. Sayer kept them coming to keep Lise backing up and away from him. He finally stopped when Lise was completely consumed in smoke.

"That's it?" Meena asked softly. She was terrified of drowning and the thing Lise had become.

"Lise?"

Two red dots of light appeared in the smoke cloud. Next second Lise threw herself to the right, emerging from the smoke and aiming her next attack at Sayer's body. He activated his sword and swung at Lise. "Die you monster!"

Lise made no move to protect herself.

"LISE!" Yusei shouted.

Sayer's sword hit her neck with a bang. She had created a small energy shield that had protected her from being injured and having to move at all.

"Damnit!" Sayer cursed. He whimpered and started shaking as Lise's laughter echoed back at him.

"Was that your best shot?" Lise mocked, her eyes red and soulless. "Why don't I show you mine?" She put her fingertips lightly to the side of Sayer's blade. Lise smirked and tightened her fingers' hold, instantly shattering Sayer's sword.

"No, please! I don't want to die!" Sayer shrieked.

Lise paid no attention to his pleas. She cracked her neck and grinned. A laugh escaped her lips, a cruel, cold laugh of revenge.

It reminded Yusei of Roman and the choices he had made. "No!"

In Lise's hand a giant sword at least as tall as she appeared. Its wicked blade gleamed red in the dark room. "Goodbye Sayer." Lise lunged for him. Sayer whimpered and backed up with his hands up to protect himself.

"STOP! Lise you have to stop!" Yusei shouted as loudly as he could.

Just as Lise seemed to slow her attack, the water surrounding Meena and Yusei surged up in a giant wave that demolished through the metal grating with ease, and swept Sayer and Lise along with it. In the next moment, the water slammed against the wall of the building, smashing a hole through the stonework. Lise, Meena, Sayer, and Yusei were all pushed out into the open, coughing and blinking away water.

"How the hell did that much water get in such a tiny building?" Fish's voice said.

Yusei coughed up water and tilted his head to see their savior sitting on her water surfboard. "You know, for the first time, I'm glad to see you."

"Yuck, compliments from Yusei. Get it away from me." Fish turned her attention to Lise, who was still coughing. "Hey, Lise, you hear that? Your boyfriend is hitting on me!"

"What just happened?" Lise asked, her voice small and confused. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she blacked out.

Yusei crawled over and draped his coat around Lise's shivering form. "It's okay, Sayer's gone." He blinked. "Sayer's… _shit!_ "

In the confusion, the psychic creep had managed to sneak away.

/

Misty's laughter rang like numerous church bells. It only made matters worse that Misty's image was all over every mirror.

"There wasn't a cover up, and I didn't hurt your brother!" Akiza cried desperately. "And I'm gonna show you the truth! I'll start by activating Illusion Destruction. This trap takes a face up card and flips it face down."

The mirror possessing Reptilian Servant shattered and the monster vanished amidst the scattered mirror shards. Misty grunted angrily. "Did you know Reptilian Servant gets destroyed whenever it's the target of a spell or a trap? Or is that just classic Akiza? You don't know or care who you hurt with your powers!"

"I'm sorry about your brother but what you're saying happened, didn't," Akiza said as calmly as she could. "You're just believing what you want to believe, Misty, because you're looking for someone to blame."

"You're the one in denial!" Misty fired back. "You're lying to yourself!"

"No I'm not!"

"And now the Sad Story ends with Sorrowful Chain!"

"Stop," Akiza pleaded. "I don't want to see this anymore…"

This vision followed Misty at a slightly younger time. She drove along a cliffside.

"I couldn't deal with the pain of losing my little brother. I felt so helpless and alone. And then…" Misty paused as she and Akiza witnessed Misty drive off a cliff by accident. "That night I was reborn as a Dark Signer all because of you!"

"What if this is true?" Akiza thought, panicked. Her frightened face reflected back at her from all angles. "I don't believe that Sayer would lie to me, but if that's true? If I hurt her brother who else could I have hurt?!" She stepped back and tripped. A jagged piece of broken mirror was in danger of impaling her.

Sayer appeared and caught Akiza before she could meet her untimely death. "Pull yourself together!"

"Sayer! But when the Arcadia building was destroyed you… I thought you had died. What happened?" Akiza smiled, happy to see her old friend. "I mean, how are you here right now?"

"Get back on your feet, Akiza." Sayer ignored the question.

She shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Listen, Akiza, when you first came to me I could sense that your true power was too much for you to handle. Fearing that you'd tap into it before you were ready and destroy yourself, I used my psychic abilities to seal it away and bury it deep inside you. But your true power can be awoken with one little sentence," Sayer smirked and leaned close to Akiza's ear. "Akiza, did you hear? The entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island."

Akiza gasped. Her pupils shrank and she stood up. Wind blew in every direction as if she were brewing a hurricane with herself at its center.

Sayer chuckled. "That's it, Akiza. That's the spirit! That's my girl! Now duel this pathetic creep and show the world your real power."

"You've finally revealed your true self," Misty smirked. "This-"

"Just make your move!" Akiza demanded, interrupting rudely. Her hair accessory had clattered to the floor in the wind storm, sending Akiza's hair wildly in every direction.

"I activate the Sorrowful Chain trap card. Since Sorrowful Memories, Unwavering Truth, and Atrocious Day are all gathered on my field as well, my sad little story is now complete. And I now have the power to summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

The beast was puke green, reptilian and dangerously clawed. Its yellow eyes were beady slits that were frightfully intimidating. A set of nauseating green wings and horns completed the ghastly ensemble.

_(Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Atk: 1900 Def: 2600)_

"Are you smiling, Akiza? Well, you won't be after this next attack. Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings blow away Akiza's lifepoints! Go Tragedy Stream!"

_Akiza: 1900_

_Misty: 4000_

Akiza took the full force of the attack, but she didn't even flinch. Her hair settled back into place but her creepy smile had never left her face.

"And now, since you took battle damage, one of Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' special abilities activates. You have to select a card in your hand and send it to the graveyard. Time to wave bye-bye."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Akiza snapped. "Take Hedge Guard."

"And now, thanks to another one of Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' abilities, I'm able to draw another card. Since this isn't the draw phase, Sad Story has no effect, so I'll be hanging on to this one. I end my turn."

"My move, then. I draw," Akiza began. "Not that it matters what it is since I've got to discard it. And I honestly don't care, either. I summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand."

The witch was sweet with big green eyes, purple, white and black dress as well as hair and shoes, and a little wand with a blue jewel. Akiza didn't exactly seem in the mood for cute though.

_(Witch of the Black Rose: Atk: 1700 Def: 1200)_

"And when she is successfully summoned I'm able to draw another card from my deck, but if the card I draw is anything but a monster card Witch of the Black Rose will destroy it. If it is a monster, well, this isn't the draw phase, is it? Two can play at that game, Misty," Akiza snarled nastily. She drew the card and, lo and behold, it was a monster. "This is Rose Fairy, and when Rose Fairy moves from my deck to my hand due to an effect, I can instantly summon it!"

Rose Fairy was also cute, but pink. Everywhere. Even her eyes and her rose bud hair were pink.

_(Rose Fairy: Atk: 600 Def: 1200)_

"Now I think Witch of the Black Rose wants to give Rose Fairy a little tune up! I'm done listening to you whine, Misty. This ends here. I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!"

When the wind stopped, every single mirror had been blown to pieces. There were huge boulders and pieces of mirror everywhere, Akiza's power was so explosive. She grinned in a malevolent way very unlike her. "You picked the wrong girl to hold a grudge against, Misty."

/

Sayer sneered triumphantly at his handiwork. He watched from afar on the top level of a nearby building. Again, he put someone in the face of danger to ensure he remained an innocent bystander. "Good Akiza. Destroy everyone in your way, and then soon you and I are going to revive the Arcadia Movement together!" Sayer laughed maliciously at his own brilliant evil scheme that was sure to succeed.

_/_

Lise woke up from her dreams, and the very first thing she saw was Fish pulling faces. "Hey, she's awake! That was quick! Yusei, you can put her down now!...Yusei?... _Put her down right now or so help me!"_

"Okay, okay, okay! Sheesh!" Lise was lowered to the ground in standing position. It was then that she realized that Yusei must have been carrying her. Again.

"You're okay right?" Fish hugged Lise a little too tightly.

"Y-yeah…what happened?"

"Well, long story short, you went berserk and tried to kill Sayer and then I saved you guys with my awesome powers of epicness, and then you passed out and Yusei carried you, and now we're all watching Akiza duel!"

"I don't know how you define 'short', but—"

"No one cares, Crabhead."

Lise blinked fully awake. "So…how's Akiza doing?"

Trudge grunted. "See for yourself."

Lise turned and gasped. "Oh, no…"

"That's right," Yusei said. "Sayer got here first."


	65. Sorrowful Memories Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow this took a long time! Hopefully the next two or three last chapters won't take so long. Damn school, always getting in the way. Well, here goes! I have to finish this even if it kills me! I've come so far, ya know? At the end I'll put a 'meet the writer' and 'dedication/thank you' page!)

Akiza and Misty stared each other down. Their monsters did the same. Either unaware or indifferent, neither duelist acknowledged those spectating.

"Well, did anybody think to look for Sayer?" Lise asked exasperatedly, spreading her hands.

"Yeah, but we thought the easiest way to do that would be to find Akiza. Which we did," Yusei explained.

"He's right," Fish admitted grudgingly. "But we don't really know for sure where the others are. We figured after that explosion they can't be far off."

"Basically, the plan is to wait here for the others, take the time to locate Sayer, and then strike when we get the chance!" Trudge grinned pridefully.

Lise rolled her eyes. "I see, then I need to consult a friend." She fell silent and sat cross-legged by the railing.

"Are you going to talk to the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Not really your concern is it?" Lise closed her eyes and rested her hands on her knees. When her eyes flickered open again, they glowed red.

/

Akiza snickered meanly. "Black Rose Dragon, take out Misty's Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!

_Akiza: 1900_

_Misty: 3500_

The flames from Akiza's dragon tore a straight line in the earth like a scar. All the psychic did in the face of destruction was sneer. "It's your move, Misty."

"That power you possess, that's why my brother went looking for you, and I'm sure that's why he went missing. It's time for you to pay for what you did! Come forth, ancient seal! There's no escape for you now!" Misty threw up her hand and purple fire lashed onto the ground like a whip. It spread across the earth into the shape of a lizard.

Fish grinned despite the bleak circumstances. "Look!" She pointed out three figures that looked like the twins accompanied by Crow. Luna's mark was glowing brightly as well as Akiza's, Yusei's and Lise's markings.

"What's up guys?" Crow called, walking up the stairs.

"Forty-two," Fish replied.

Meena made an exasperated sound in the back of her throat and shook her head. "Akiza's dueling well, but she seems to have reverted back to her darker side."

"So mean Akiza is dueling instead of nice Akiza?" Leo clarified.

/

"It's my move, Akiza. I draw, but due to the effect of my Sad Story spell combo the card is then returned to my deck and reshuffled. But who needs to draw a card in order to call a monster to the field? I can merely send my Sorrowful Memories spell card to the graveyard and special summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings. And now that I have my dragon queen in play, I think I'll give her a little makeover. So I play the Equip Spell Reptilian Rage! This gives my dragon a whole new look to the tune of 2700 attack points! Now attack, and take out Black Rose Dragon!"

"Not so fast, Misty," Akiza countered. "I activate my trap Rose Blizzard! And since my monster was the target of your dragon, not only does the attack get blocked, but your beast gets switched into defense mode."

"You may have managed to elude my attack, but trust me, Black Rose, next time you won't be so lucky!" Misty promised.

/

"Crimson Dragon?" Lise called. In her mind's eye she had awoken surrounded by stars and a beautiful aurora borealis. "I need to ask you something."

One star swirled and shone brighter. From its center a red dragon flew into the space and changed into her white-robed human form. "Yes, Elizabeth?" Her kind face smiled warmly.

Encouraged, Lise took a deep breath. "What I did to defeat dad, what was that?"

"Let's see," the Crimson Dragon tapped her chin. "How to phrase this… What I gave to you is like red energy, right? And you can feel its power bonded to your soul and heart, correct?"

"Yeah."

"You attacked Roman with orange energy, not the red energy that belongs to me. I believe that orange energy was your own, so instead of outside 'magic'—for I lack a better term—you used what is called _chi_. You possess a great deal of _chi_ just on your own, as does your friend Calamari-"

"Fish."

"Yes, but I cannot teach you how to use your own energy because, quite frankly, I do not know how. It is yours to do what you want with. I trust you will make good use of it when we are separated."

"What? Separated?!"

"Oh, would you look at that? Our time is up. Good luck, and trust yourself, Elizabeth. I hope to see you again soon."

/

"You okay? I'm just asking because that was the shortest spiritual trip you've ever taken," Fish commented.

"Fine, just confused," Lise said curtly, rising to her feet.

"Hi, Lise!" Luna grinned as she and her brother hugged the taller girl.

"Hi, I'm glad you're okay."

"We'd be better if we could find Sayer," Trudge reminded them.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Yusei's voice oozed sarcasm. _Way to ruin the moment._

/

"It's my move, Misty. I draw, and next I remove Rose Fairy in my graveyard from play so that I can activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability. Now not only is your Dragon Queen forced into attack mode, but its attack points become zero," Akiza snickered venomously. "Black Rose Dragon, attack!"

_Akiza: 1900_

_Misty: 1100_

"That was quite the tragic ending for your dragon. Looks like you're about to lose!"

"The only one losing anything around here is your Black Rose Dragon," Misty quipped. "You see, by removing my Reptilian Rage from the game, your beast loses 800 attack points."

"Well, then, I had better 'plant' myself a little defense. And now that I have my Dark Verger in place, I'll turn it over to you," Akiza finished in a mockingly sweet voice.

/

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Fish grinned. "Guess what I spied with my little eye?"

"Um, is that rhetorical?" Crow joked.

"Yep, only Lise makes you guess for real."

"Well why else would I tell you to guess?" Lise argued, clearly offended.

"We're getting off topic here!" Meena interjected and turned to Fish. "What did you see?"

"What else? Sayer!"

The group followed the line indicated by Fish's pointing finger. In a broken down building maybe half a block away was a small figure with unmistakable red hair.

"Way to go Fish!" Leo cheered and the two fist bumped.

Lise jumped up and flipped over the railing. "Let's go!"

"Wait Lise! Don't- aaand she's gone," Yusei grumped. "Damnit, I hate it when she does that!" He took the old fashioned way down, i.e. the stairs.

Fish extended her hand to Crow dramatically. "Would you care for a magic surfboard ride?"

"Would I!?" Crow exclaimed, playing along, and clambered aboard.

The four teenagers were off, one way or another.

Trudge sighed. "They're all idiots."

/

Lise was the first to arrive. She extended her leg to begin climbing up the stairs, but paused. Her foot dropped and she stood staring at the stairs unseeingly.

Breathing hard, but just fine, Yusei skidded to a halt beside the stair railing. Something was wrong. Normally Lise would have been halfway up by now, but she was just standing there.

"Lise?" She didn't hear him. "Lise?" Yusei said louder, waving his hand in front of her face just to be sure.

She blinked, thankfully. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Yusei slid in front of her, blocking her path.

"Nothing. Can I get through?"

Yusei raised an eyebrow. "Can you? But seriously Lise, I'll listen."

"Okay," Lise grasped her elbows protectively. "What happens…no…What if I lose control again? I almost killed Sayer. I almost became a murderer. I can't kill someone, but what if I can't stop?"

"Fish and I stopped you last time. We can stop you again," Yusei's hands found Lise's shoulders and he hoped he wasn't being creepy. "You won't be alone."

"Beep! Beep!" Fish shouted, making Lise and Yusei jump. "All aboard the third wheel mobile!"

"Fish!"

"Uh, Fish? Where did the giant tricycle come from?"

"That is my little secret. Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Right," Yusei agreed.

"Oh," Lise said quietly. She remembered she was still wearing Yusei's jacket draped around her shoulders and offered it back to him. "Here."

He accepted it wordlessly, and slipped his arms through the sleeves. He brushed a few stray hairs out of Lise's face as a thank you and turned to the others. "I have a plan."

"Of course you have a plan," Fish rolled her eyes.

Crow crossed his arms. "This better be good, Yusei."

/

"What the-?" Sayer exclaimed when a very loud banging noise rang through his hiding spot.

Next second the door flew across the room and smashed into the wall. "You really should get a better lock," Lise growled upon her entry, leveling a piercing stare at the psychic.

"One that actually works," Yusei chimed in, stepping past Lise.

"Well I have to say I never expected either of you to find me," Sayer snarled, his lip curling unattractively.

Yusei changed the subject. "Why are you doing this, Sayer? What do you want with Akiza?"

"It's quite simple really," Sayer assured his audience with the usual leering smile. "I want revenge for what the Dark Signers did to me and the Arcadia Movement." He brushed his hair back from his right eye, revealing the terribly burned skin underneath. "And Akiza is going to make that revenge possible."

"What gives you the right to control her?"

"She's who I say she is, and right now I say she's a one-woman army fighting for the Arcadia Movement. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"We'll see about that!"

"No, I don't think we will." Sayer played a fireball spell.

Both teenagers swiftly moved out of harm's way. Lise's whole body was trembling, not with fear, but with anger and restraint.

Yusei spoke quickly. His plan just had to work. "Controlling people is wrong."

Somewhere outside, Fish's voice said, "No shit, Sherlock."

Sayer shrugged. "Some people need direction so they don't hurt others or themselves, and Akiza has always needed someone to guide her. It will be because of me that she will finally be ready to unleash all of her true power! And that is something neither of you could give her."

"You're pathetic," Yusei glowered at Sayer, his teeth gritted with the effort not to punch Sayer. They just had to keep him talking.

"No, but this one here is," Sayer indicated Misty out the window. "Misty has let the hate she has for Akiza cloud her ability to think clearly. Why else would she enter into a shadow duel with a psychic duelist where the outcome is certain defeat? And all this to find her missing brother."

"So it was your lies that drove Misty to become a Dark Signer."

"Misty chose to believe what she wanted to believe. She wanted an answer, any answer, and in the end the answer she chose to believe was that Akiza was to blame."

"To blame? Oh really?" Lise's eyes flashed red. "Why don't we stop beating around the bush, Sayer. I think we all know who the culprit is. The real question is whether you're going to continue to hide behind Akiza."

"What if I am?" Sayer smirked. "As I've already said, what are you going to do about it?"

/

"It's my move, Akiza," Misty said. "And I summon Reptilian Guardna in defense mode."

_(Reptilian Guardna: Atk: 0 Def: 2000)_

"Next I'll remove the continuous spell Sad Story Unwavering Truth from the field so that I can bring back Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings from my graveyard. Now as long as I have a continuous spell on my field, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings can keep coming back over and over again. Too bad your Black Rose Dragon won't be around to witness its ability. Go, Tragedy Stream!"

_Akiza: 1600_

_Misty: 1100_

"And since I successfully destroyed your pathetic beast, I can activate my Dragon Queen's special ability, which forces you to send one card in your hand to the graveyard. Now that that's done, I get to draw a card from my deck. You're up, Akiza."

"Yes, I am," Akiza declared. "And I'll bet this next move is gonna blow you away. By destroying my Dark Verger while Fragrance Storm is in play, I can draw a card from my deck. Now if I'm lucky enough to actually pick another plant-type monster, all I need to do is show you the card I selected and I get a bonus draw."

"Huh?'

"So I guess I'll pick a card. And next I'm summoning to the field Copy Plant in defense mode. Since I played a plant-type tuner monster, I get to bring back my Dark Verger from the graveyard."

"Plant all the weeds you want," Misty taunted. "Because I'm gonna mow them down, along with the rest of your lifepoints!"

"Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move. I draw," Misty picked a card and smiled devilishly. "This duel is over! From my hand I activate the spell Advance Force. Due to the effect of this card, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings counts as two monsters when it's sacrificed. And that lets me summon out this little guy. Prepare yourself for the Netherworld, Akiza! Come forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

A black heart arose from the dome below. It pumped shadowy blood and absorbed the darkness around it. In a flash of white light, the purple fire surrounding the duelists climbed higher. The giant green lizard stood on its hind legs, raised its jaw to the sky and roared. It easily stood at least 12 stories.

/

"Now!" Yusei shouted. He and Lise lunged for Sayer. Crow swung in through the broken window and aimed for the psychic's back.

He would have been cornered, but things didn't go according to plan. First, Misty had summoned Ccarayhua, weakening Lise by sending a splitting headache through her skull and rendering her useless. With one person clutching her head in agony Sayer only had two to deal with. He sent a fireball at Yusei and smacked the flat of his psychic sword into Crow's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Both boys went sprawling, and Lise fell to her knees to try to make her head stop spinning.

Crow and Yusei dragged themselves up off the ground. Crow's eyes kept darting between those in the room and to the open door and window as if he were saying 'what now?' Out loud, he muttered, "Asshole." Sayer turned to leer at him.

With Sayer distracted, Yusei subtly pressed a button on his duel disk, motioned to Crow, and started talking. "So you admit it then? You were the one who killed Lise's mother,  Misty's brother and framed Akiza?"

"I couldn't jeopardize my work with the Movement," Sayer answered casually. "And Akiza's troubled past made her the perfect scapegoat. I remember it like it was yesterday. We tested Toby's psychic abilities for hours, but he was nowhere near the level needed for the Movement. I couldn't risk word of what the Arcadia Movement actually was getting out so, along with all the other failures, we sent Toby away to be…dealt with properly, if you know what I mean."

"People like you always have to make allusions. Why don't you just admit it?" Crow gritted his teeth. "You had him killed."

"Of course I did. What else was there to do? Oh, don't look at me like that; you would've done the same. Now, back to Akiza. She was one of my greatest finds. So powerful, and so naïve. It was child's play to take her in and make her feel wanted. It was a relief to know she could at least be controlled, unlike her friends," Sayer snickered and pointed his blade forward, tilting it so Lise was reflected in its surface. "I should have known the Oracle couldn't be controlled, but the Crimson Dragon? She could've been all mine."

"Stop it!" Yusei suddenly cried, charging forward recklessly. "Stop lying and ruining lives!"

"I'm just getting started!" Sayer countered, dodging and hitting Yusei in the chest with a fireball.

Yusei, propelled backward by the fireball, smashed through the railing and clung to the concrete edge, his clothes miraculously unscathed. He dangled precariously over the ground like a dead animal.

"That was nothing," Sayer strolled casually up to Yusei, forgetting momentarily that he had two other people behind him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Lise roared, aiming a punch for Sayer's back. Jagged orange lines resembling arching electricity raced down her fist and arm. The red markings of the Crimson Dragon had stopped glowing, but hadn't faded away. She was suppressing that power and substituting her own.

Sayer stumbled forward, the wind knocked out of him. Instead of getting the chance to regain the air he'd lost, Crow grabbed what was still intact of the railing, swung around, and planted a perfect roundhouse to Sayer's jaw.

Both Lise and Crow whirled to stop Sayer's fall. Their method wasn't exactly the nicest though: using the railing for balance and height, they brought their legs up and used both their feet to side kick Sayer in the stomach. "HE-YAH!"

"Haul Yusei up here, would ya?" Crow said, glaring down at the psychic as he spoke.

"Fine," Lise grumped shortly and offered her hand to Yusei, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks for leaving me hanging," Yusei joked. He rose back to his feet.

Lise bit back a few chiding remarks and turned away from him.

Sayer caught himself on the stair's railing. A large purple bruise was blooming in the spot Crow had kicked him. He glared up at the teenagers. "I can still get away. You haven't won anything."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Fish zoomed into view on her surfboard, blocking Sayer's escape route. "You're not going anywhere, ya creep," Fish crossed her arms, daring Sayer to challenge her.

"I can still take you! I am the most powerful psychic in the world!"

Yusei laughed cruelly. "For the greatest psychic in the world you're still pathetic."

"Same goes for your stupid haircut, too," Fish said. "Seriously, what the hell?"

Ignoring Fish, Yusei continued, " You didn't even notice that I enabled the live feed function on our duel disks right before you made your confession." A small green dot blinked cheerfully on Yusei's duel disk.

Panic washed over Sayer and he turned to see Misty's look of shock. Recovering quickly, Sayer smirked through his bruised face. "Your brother was pathetic, useless, and I dispose of useless things."

"Well, what a coincidence," Misty snarled, her markings glowing a dangerous purple, "you're not worth anything to me! So prepare yourself for the Netherworld!"

"Do you really think you're strong enough to send me to the Netherworld?" Sayer scoffed.

"No, but my Earthbound Immortal is!"

"Fish, move!" Crow cried as the lizard's tongue darted out to grab Sayer. The Oracle had the unfortunate situation of being in the gargantuan tongue's way.

"Ah, shit!" Fish screamed. She used her surfboard as a springboard to rocket over the tongue and Sayer. She crash landed on the top of the stairs in a mess of bodies.

"Ow…" came the collective groan afterward.

"Sorry," Fish apologized sheepishly.

The lizard's tongue cleanly swept Sayer up. His screams fell on deaf ears until he was silenced. Ccarayhua swallowed loudly.

"Did that thing just eat him?" Lise gulped, holding her own throat like she thought she was going to be sick.

"Never liked the guy, but that was super creepy," Crow agreed.

"You kidding me? That was awesome! I need to get me one of those!"

"Fish, it's an evil Peruvian demon that requires you to sell your soul to the Netherworld."

"Yeah, well, if it weren't for that, I'd totally be stealing that thing right now."

/

"Forgive me, Akiza," Misty said softly. She was a tad alarmed when Akiza did not respond; the psychic had slipped into some sort of trance, her eyes reflecting no light. She almost appeared dead. "It wasn't your fault. I am so sorry for blaming you for everything that happened. Perhaps by forfeiting this duel you will see that I am sincere, and then maybe you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

_**I will not allow you to end this duel.** _

Misty groaned with pain. Dark power pulsed around her, trying to take control of her actions.

_**You must defeat the Signer!** _

"We've gotta get down there!" Crow realized.

"Way ahead of you," Lise grinned and slid down the stairs railing like she was riding sidesaddle on a horse.

"Akiza!" Fish shouted when she was within earshot. "Akiza, Sayer isn't controlling you anymore! Wake up!"

"Akiza, we're here! Wake up!" Lise joined in.

"Those voices. I know those voices. That's Lise and Fish," Akiza blinked and the vacant look in her eyes vanished.

"Akiza, I can't stop the duel with my own will!" Misty said desperately. "The darkness is too strong!"

"Don't give in! Fight it, Misty!"

"It's too powerful! Akiza, you have to defeat me! I can't fight it any longer!"

The darkness hovering at the edges of Misty's person was sucked into her. Her markings glowed even brighter purple and her voice was layered with that of a much older and darker force. " **So instead I think** _ **I'll**_ **fight you, Signer, and send you to the Netherworld!"**

"Well, shit," Yusei swore. "This isn't looking good."

"Really? Who paid you to be M.O.T.O?" Crow rolled his eyes.

"Moto?"

"Master of the Obvious."

"Crow, I think you've been hanging out with Fish a little too much."

"Would you guys shut up?" Lise yelled. "Akiza, you don't have a choice. I'm sorry, but you've gotta end the duel before sunset!"

"That I can do!"

" **You'll do nothing but lose! Now attack!"**

"Actually, I think I'll activate the trap card Ground Capture! With this in play, the damage I would've taken is halved!" Akiza's play was good, but the damage still stung.

_Akiza: 200_

_Misty: 1100_

Akiza fell to her side, fighting the urge to cry out. She returned to her feet though.

"You okay?" Yusei called.

"Don't worry about me. I can take her. Now, due to the effect of my trap card I can draw a new card."

" **With only two hundred lifepoints left, it doesn't matter what card you drew, Akiza. In fact, I'm so sure of it, that I'll end my turn with a face down,"** Misty/Immortal smirked arrogantly.

 _If I win this duel, then Misty will be sent to the Netherworld, but if I destroy her Earthbound Immortal, maybe I can free her._ "I'm up," Akiza declared. "Due to Copy Plant's special ability it becomes the same level as my Dark Verger until the round is over. Next I'm summoning Hedge Guard to the field in attack mode. Now that my guard's in play, I activate the spell Shining Rebirth! With this in play, by sending the required monsters on the field to the graveyard, I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster in my graveyard. So I send level two Dark Verger, level three Hedge Guard, and level two Copy Plant to the graveyard in order to Synchro Summon…Black Rose Dragon! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, it can destroy all cards on the field. But due to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon cannot be destroyed this turn."

" **Are you sure you want to do that?** " Misty/Immortal taunted. " **Because by defeating me you're defeating Misty.** "

"I'm not going after Misty's lifepoints. I activate my dragon's special ability! Now, take out Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

A perilous wind whipped up. Clothes and hair blew in every direction.

" **You seem to think that you've outsmarted me. Well, nothing could be further from the truth! I activate the trap card Doom Gazer! With this card, when an effect that destroys a card on the field is activated, for every card destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you take 300 points of damage. So with seven cards destroyed, Akiza, you're about to lose the last of your lifepoints! This match is over!** "

Akiza closed her eyes and turned away, but she did as she knew she had to. "I activate my trap card Nature's Reflection. With it I can reflect your card's effect!"

" **This cannot be!"** Misty/Immortal screeched fearfully.

_Akiza: 200_

_Misty: 0000_

Just like the other Dark Signers, Misty's body turned to ash. The ashes scattered in the winds, leaving only her precious locket behind.

Ccarayhua wailed with pain upon its destruction. The souls it had captured to materialize escaped through the pores puncturing its body until it was nothing. The purple fire vanished as well.

With the disappearance of the Immortal, it was safe to approach. Both groups of people converged on the point where Akiza stood.

"Are you all right?"

"Akiza!"

"Say something!"

Wordlessly, Akiza replaced her hair piece. She ignored her friends and approached Misty's locket. She bent down and retrieved it. "Toby," she cried softly. "I'm sorry I was horrible to you when we first met. I promise to make up for it somehow."

"Hey!" Leo came to a realization. "Check out the sun! We didn't make it in time!"

"Of course the girl is the only one who doesn't make it," Fish grumped. "Who writes this show?"

"Talk about stereotypical," Lise nodded, arms crossed.

"Well, at least all the people who were absorbed are free now," Meena pointed out optimistically.

"Uh…" Crow glanced worriedly down at their feet. "Guys?"

"What's happening? Why is the earth shaking?!" Yusei shouted.

"It's called an earthquake, dumbass," Lise rolled her eyes, purposefully attacking his dignity.

A beam of yellow light across the water soared into the sky.

"Look over there!" Trudge indicated the light.

"Not to reuse an old joke," Fish said, "but for the hundredth time: Great observation, Officer Obvious!"

"It looks like a bird," Luna observed.

"The Condor," Lise affirmed.

"Another Dark Signer?"

"No, Yusei, it's a unicorn rave. Fucking duh it's another Dark Signer!" Fish yelled.

"I can't catch a break with you two!"

"So, who's the sixth Dark Signer?"

"Dunno, but the plot calls for us to find out," Fish said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor's Note: We're nearing the end of this little tale. Will the Signers save the day? Will Trudge get the girl? Will Fish ever stop cockblocking Yusei? Are the characters capable of not stating the obvious? And how many more fourth wall jokes can be made? Find out next time (or whenever the pacing of this story allows for it)!
> 
> (Or when my editor is suddenly consistent! Lol, like that'll happen!)


	66. Doomsday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oh man it’s almost over! I swear I won’t cry, but I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thanks For everything! To my editor; keep rocking your unique funniness, kay? Disclaimer: don’t own 5Ds, but own OCS. Enjoy!)

“So what now? What do we do?” Leo asked as they stared at the Condor in the distance.

Suddenly an aftershock tore through the area. Everyone struggled to stay standing.

“I’m guessing that’s a bad sign,” Yusei mused.

“Look!” Akiza pointed to something else glowing in the distance. “That’s the sight of the Old Reactor!”

“Now what?” Jack complained.

Black slime oozed out of the Reactor's hole. The sludge rose and dripped into a monster that roared into the dark sky. Lightning flashed in all directions.

“That is one ugly bug,” Lise commented.

The King of the Netherworld spread his wings. His skinny limbs stretched out. He began the crawl to New Domino City and the ominous Condor marking in the distance.

Luna winced in pain. Her mark burned. “Guys, Kuribon said if that thing reaches the city then bad things are gonna happen.”

Yusei turned to Luna. “Um, what kinda bad things?”

The King reached the ocean with a splash.

"The very bad kind!"

Fish grumbled angrily. “We never catch a break. But still, if that thing needs an ass-whooping I’m more than ready to give it to him!”

“But how?” Leo wondered.

Lise smiled and her markings glowed. “We have an idea.” She and the dragon’s voice declared. She ran forward, leapt into the air, and vanished. The black clouds in the sky parted to make way for the red light and descending Crimson Dragon.

“Whoa!” Akiza exclaimed. “Our marks!”

The Crimson Dragon roared and spread its jaw wide. Lise was waiting for them, smiling.

“All aboard the dragon express!” Fish cried a second before the Crimson Dragon swallowed them.

“Wait, we’re inside the Crimson Dragon?” Leo’s eyes widened as stars whooshed by.

“Looks like it,” Yusei said.

“But where are we going?” Trudge wanted to know.

“Dunno, but I think our stop is coming up!” Crow said.

The path of stardust opened up and deposited the Signers as well as their runners and company before a temple. The Condor sign hovered above them.

“Hang on,” Jack interrupted. “Isn’t that the temple Goodwin had in his mansion?”

“Then the King of the Netherworld must be coming here, but what for?” Leo asked.

“I dunno.”

“In that case, allow me to explain,” a man’s voice broke in. Goodwin stepped out onto the top of the temple. “You see, you may have succeeded in defeating the Dark Signers, but not in time to close the door to the Netherworld.”

“Director?” Meena’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Goodwin,” Jack growled.

“So what’s going on?” Yusei demanded. “Did we fail? Is the world going to end? And why is that thing headed here?”

“For the ritual.”

“What ritual?”

“The ritual that has been carried out at this temple for many millennia.”

“Get to the point already!” Crow complained. "What happens at the ritual?"

Goodwin shrugged casually, as if there wasn’t an enormous beast coming to destroy everything. “It all depends. This outcome has never happened before.” He smirked and whipped out the capsule containing Roman’s severed arm.

Every person possessing marks groaned in pain. The severed arm’s marking glowed brightly.

“That’s the final marking!” Akiza realized.

Lise inhaled sharply, her eyes widening, and winced from the continued waves of pain. “Somebody stop him! He’s going to use that to gain the power of light!”

Goodwin sneered. “How very astute of you, Elizabeth, but the light is only half of my plan.” He turned his back and the purple marking of the condor glowed. Goodwin’s suit top ripped to pieces and his body bulged with new muscles. Purple markings stretched across his body.

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Fish clutched at her throat.

“You and me both. That’s nasty,” Crow gulped.

“Now I require the Crimson Dragon’s power!” Goodwin opened the capsule, ripped off his metal arm and jammed the severed arm of his brother onto the stump. He held his stitched together arm out to his niece. “Elizabeth, be a dear, and kindly hand over the full power of the Crimson Dragon.”

“Do I look stupid? No way in hell!”

Goodwin dropped his hand and folded his arms behind his back. His acidic smile was very disarming. “It’s to be the hard way, then?”

“Why don’t you try and take it from me if you want the Crimson Dragon so much!”

Goodwin suddenly vanished, reappearing impossibly fast in front of Lise. He smirked at the collective shock of the others. “I accept your challenge!” With one hand he made a swift flicking motion at Lise’s forehead. She stumbled backwards as if struck by some unseen force. A new red and orange light had suddenly bloomed at her chest. Goodwin’s other hand clenched into a fist.

Dark energy erupted from the feet of the Signers and those who weren’t. Meena and Trudge we easily trapped in seconds. Leo and Fish were ensnared by energy coils that knew immediately to trap Fish’s arms to her sides so she would be unable to call any water to her aid.

“Leo!” Luna screamed as she was torn away from her brother by her own restraining coil.

Jack and Crow groaned in protest, the coils squeezing them much too tightly.

Akiza reached for her duel disk, but was thwarted by another coil.

"Yusei!" Lise ran towards him, the last target of Goodwin's attack.

"Lise!" He reached for the safety of her hand, but he was too late. The last coil pounced on him, trapping him and suspending him high in the air amongst the others.

"No! NO! Let them go! Let them go or I’ll-“

“You'll what? Kill me?" Goodwin laughed patronizingly. "We both know you don't have the stomach for that. I want the Crimson Dragon, and if I have to start with the Signers I will!"

Purple electricity crackled along the lengths of all four of the captured Signers’ bodies. Each marking flared brighter and brighter red in an attempt to stay bonded to their chosen hosts, but the screams and cries of pain from all of them was evidence of a losing battle.

"No! Akiza! Yusei! Luna! Jack!"

“Now while I steal your Signers’ marks, why don’t you have a taste of what real energy feels like!” He extended his hand and a blast of dark energy went straight for Lise.

Lise allowed her own markings to glow red in the night. “You and dad might have had energy too, but it looks like I’m the only one in the family who really knows how to use it.” She raised her hands. “Now let my friends go!” Red energy erupted from her hands.

The energy beams connected, just as Lise’s and Roman’s had, but this time was different. Lise had experience, while Goodwin did not. She easily sliced through his beam and slammed him backward into the steps of the temple.

"You're going to regret that!" Goodwin snarled, getting back to his feet.

Lise pointed accusingly at her uncle. "The only thing I regret is being related to a sorry piece of shit like you!"

"I should have put you away the moment your mother died!" Goodwin sent energy discs  from his hands at Lise with growing frustration as she dodged and dispersed them.

"Luckily for me, I wasn't important to your plans yet!" Lise slipped gracefully in between Goodwin's attacks, moving steadily closer to him and building up momentum. "I was raised by people who made me see my worth as a human being!" The glow of her marks brightened. "Those people are important to me and I won't let you hurt them anymore!" She snapped her fingers and a circle of dragon seals appeared around Goodwin.

"What?"

Lise's eyes glowed red and she launched herself at one of the seals. She bounced off of it, slamming a powerful attack at her uncle as she passed. On and on she went, ricocheting off the seals until they had all vanished and Goodwin was looking worse for the wear. "Now take this! The final blow!" Lise's right arm sparked with red and orange power exactly like that of the glow emanating from her heart. Her fist connected heavily with Goodwin, blowing him backwards. He collided with the bottom of the temple again, and a cloud of smoke billowed out from the impact.

Fish, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Leo, Luna, Crow, Trudge and Meena fell back to the ground. The force of the attacks had dispersed Goodwin's dark energy.

The glow faded from Lise's body. "Are you guys okay?"

"Gee, I don't know. Being held captive against my will was definitely character building," Fish snapped irritably.

Lise smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes to all but you!"

Goodwin emerged from the smoke at his full height and yanked Lise into the air by her hair. He ignored her struggling and that she was clearly in pain. “I am no longer just darkness. I have every piece of light I need but yours, and the Crimson Dragon is nothing without her Signers!”

Goodwin was right. The protective light of the Crimson Dragon’s markings had faded, and the Signers’ arms had been laid bare. He smiled evilly and tightened his grip on Lise’s hair. “You can still hand it over yourself.”

“Let her go, you coward!" Yusei demanded furiously, getting to his feet. "You knew we could beat you together, but you’ll only face her if you can cheat!"

“That’s enough out of you,” Goodwin growled. “I don’t need another lesson from a Fudo.” He turned his full attention back to Lise.

“I’m not giving you anything,” she snarled through clenched teeth.

Goodwin smiled sneakily. Without warning he jammed his hand deep into Lise’s chest.

Stuttering gasps escaped Lise’s mouth, its shape that of a perfect letter ‘O.’ Her eyes were open as wide as they could go.

“I’m afraid, my dear, that you don’t have a choice in the matter,” Goodwin cackled, withdrawing his hand. A glowing ball of red and orange light was clenched between his fingers. “Now I have everything I need,” Goodwin smirked. “And none of you can stop me anymore.” He held up Lise’s immobile body. “Not even the Crimson Dragon.”

“Let Lise go now!”

“I was done with her anyway,” Goodwin tossed Lise’s body carelessly in the direction of her friends.

Yusei raced forward. Lise fell heavily into his arms, her body limp.

Akiza met them as Yusei set Lise down gently a slightly safer distance away. “Oh no, Yusei,” she held Lise’s head up. “I think she’s-“

“Dead? But, but she can’t be!” Yusei ripped off his gloves and began searching for a pulse. He ignored Lise's glassy eyes, how they haunted him with their lack of light.

“Lise is dead?!” Fish panicked. She was so distraught she didn’t even care when Yusei rested his head on Lise’s chest to listen for a heartbeat.

Meena’s hands covered her mouth to extinguish her sobs the best she could. Trudge stood nearby, his arms hanging uselessly at his sides. Both Leo and Luna stood abnormally solemn and quiet. Both Jack and Crow sank to their knees, numb with cold and shock. Tears slipped down Akiza’s face. She silently closed Lise’s soulless eyes.

“No, no, no!” Yusei sat up and punched the ground beneath him. “She can’t be gone…she just can’t…”

“You!” Fish pointed accusingly at Goodwin, who still clutched the red and orange ball of light lovingly in his massive fingers. “You killed her, you monster!”

“She has fulfilled her purpose,” Goodwin rolled his eyes. “Her soul is bonded to the Crimson Dragon's, so of course she would die without her soul.” He held up the pulsing ball of light. “All I need to do now is absorb the last of the Crimson Dragon’s power.” He tilted his head back and swallowed the light ball.

Red light converged towards Goodwin’s chest. He laughed maniacally, and greedily watched the crest of the Crimson Dragon etch itself into his bare chest.

Suddenly Goodwin’s laughter seized. “What?!” Orange light exploded out of him, pushed out by the combination of the marks and the Crimson Dragon’s soul.

The orange light seemed to ward off the darkness as it sped away from Goodwin’s grasp. Everyone fell silent, staring at the ball of light until it descended into Lise’s chest.

Her eyes flew open. She inhaled deeply, sucking new air into her lungs that propelled her to sit up. Lise coughed heavily after being revived so suddenly. “What did I miss?” she asked softly, eyes vibrant once again.

Nobody moved, afraid of being tricked.

Yusei reached out first. He gently touched Lise’s cheek. Warmth flooded his unusually bare hands. “You’re alive!” He pulled Lise into his arms he was so relieved.

“She’s alive!”

“Lise is alive!”

Akiza and Fish glomped onto her next. Leo and Luna squeezed in. Jack and Crow came closer with renewed exuberance. Even Meena and Trudge got as close as they dared, feeling slightly awkward.

Lise flushed pink with embarrassment and happiness. She didn’t remember what had happened in the past few minutes, but she could guess. “Thanks, guys,” she murmured.

“I thought we lost you,” Yusei whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Two teardrops landed on Lise’s head before Yusei slowly pulled away. The very last one to let go.

Grinning widely, Fish and Akiza helped Lise to her feet. She swayed a bit unsteadily, but she grinned slyly up at her uncle.

“I suppose the Crimson Dragon used the power of combing the marks with her soul to free you?”

“That she did,” Lise nodded. “For some reason she wanted to make sure each and every one of us stopped you from ending the world.”

“Oh really?” Goodwin raised an eyebrow, bemused. “And I suppose that means you’re going to challenge me to a duel?”

“You read my mind,” Lise smirked. “All of us versus you!”

“That idea is completely crazy,” Jack stated, smiling. “But I like it.”

“I accept your challenge, but on one condition. Since I will be dueling eight of you, I’ll be starting with 32000 lifepoints instead of 4000.”

“You’re on!” Crow challenged. “We’ve got this, guys.”

“Does that mean me, too?” Leo asked timidly, raising his hand like he was in in a school classroom.

“You bet your ass it does!” Fish pounded her fist into her hand. “Let’s knock some heads! Akiza, Leo, Luna, Lise, you’re with me!”

“Wait, Lise,” Yusei reached for her hand.

She stopped on her way to grab her duel disk in Yusei’s runner. “You’re not stopping me, Yusei. I’m in this duel whether you like it or not.”

“I wasn’t going to stop you. I uh…” he twisted his fingers awkwardly as he put his gloves back on. “Would you want to ride with me…in-instead of w-with Fish?”

“Uh,” Lise blinked in confusion, her face flushed. She frowned in frustration, but she sighed. “I’m gonna regret this later, but yes I will.”

Yusei smiled, just a small indication of his inner elation. “Then let’s go!”

“You’re going down Goodwin!” Crow promised.

“That remains to be seen,” Goodwin swept his hand and vanished. He reappeared at the top of the temple in front of a table that was clearly serving as his duel disk. The condor Nazca lines glowed dark purple and tilted down towards everyone. “I get enough lifepoints to take you all on, and we shall duel on the crest of the Condor!”

“Then let’s go!” Lise cried, punching her fist into the air.

The others took off, racing across the ground to jump aboard the Condor crest.

“Good luck!” Meena called, waving frantically.

“We believe in you guys!” Trudge added.

“Thanks, we’ll need it judging by the size of the King of the Netherworld,” Yusei said, glancing at the dark moving shape still a great distance across the water. He held out Lise’s turbo dueling gear. “Time to join the others.”

“I don’t wanna miss any of the action,” Lise smiled grimly, putting her gear on and accepting Yusei’s hand as she swung on board behind him.

"Hang on," Yusei said.

He gunned the engine and they took off at top speed, the last to join the fight atop the Condor.


	67. Doomsday Part 2

“First, a few ground rules,” Goodwin sneered. “Each of you will be starting with the standard 4000 life points, while I will be starting with eight times that amount. Also, none of us can attack on the first turn. Any objections?”

“None here,” Crow said.

"Quit stalling and let’s get this thing started!” Fish complained.

“Very well then. I’m going to enjoy sending you all to the Netherworld!”

_Crow: 4000_

_Jack: 4000_

_Yusei: 4000_

_Lise: 4000_

_Fish: 4000_

_Akiza: 4000_

_Luna: 4000_

_Leo: 4000_

_Goodwin: 32000_

“I’m going to enjoy kicking your ass!” Crow smirked. “I’ll take the first move. I draw, and summon Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode. And you know how birds of a feather flock together, so Blackwing Bora the Spear is special summoned to the field. I’ll play one facedown and call it a turn. You’re up next, Jack.”

_(Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield: Atk: 100 Def: 1800)_

_(Blackwing Bora The Spear: Atk: 1700 Def: 800)_

"Glad to be, old friend." Jack pulled ahead, picking a new card. “I’m summoning out Mad Archfiend in attack mode, and placing one card facedown.”

_(Mad Archfiend: Atk: 1800 Def: 0000)_

“Then it’s my turn,” Yusei decided. “I summon Max Warrior to the field, and set one card facedown.”

_(Max Warrior: Atk: 1800 Def: 800)_

“I’ll be cutting in now with a bit of variety,” Lise leaned back and drew a card. “Here goes something. I play Smoke Raven in attack mode, and thanks to our special rules there won’t be a direct attack happening this turn, so I’ll place two cards facedown and end my turn.”

_(Smoke Raven: Atk: 800 Def: 400)_

Fish scowled deeply at her turn. “Hey guys, beat my record for shortest turn. Two facedowns. Done.”

Akiza laughed, a strange sound to hear at the end of the world. "Not even going to try, Fish. I summon Twilight Rose Knight, and thanks to his ability I get to special summon Lord Poison to the field. I'll set the bar higher with the first Synchro summon of the game! Come on out, Black Rose Dragon!"

_(Black Rose Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1800)_

“Great play, Akiza!” Luna smiled. “But now it’s time for my new friend to help us out. I summon Regulus in attack mode! I end with one face down card.”

_(Regulus: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000)_

“Finally it’s my turn!” Leo complained, but his grin showed he was wildly excited to be included in the turbo duel. “I play Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode, and one facedown. Let's see what you've got, Goodwin!"

_(Morphtronic Remoten: Atk: 300 Def: 1200)_

Goodwin sneered down at them. “Be careful what you wish for, little boy. It’s my turn and I draw. Now because the majority of you have monsters and I don’t, I can special summon the Oracle of the Sun. I summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator as well. I’m fairly certain you can all guess what happens now. Fire Ant Ascator gives Oracle of the Sun a tune up! I Synchro summon Sun Dragon Inti!”

_(Sun Dragon Inti: Atk: 3000 Def: 2800)_

Lise frowned at the new dragon. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there happens to be a moon dragon, too. My family seems to be trapped in some sort of yin-yang prophecy garbage,” she muttered.

“I think most of the prophecy went out the window the second Goodwin decided to become a Dark Signer,” Yusei replied.

“Use your ears, would ya, dumbass? My prophecies came damn near close to the truth. All we can do now is pound this motherfucker into hell.” Fish’s eyes glowed sea blue with her thirst for victory.

“You say there’s no point in changing the prophecies?” Goodwin chuckled as if he were a sad grandparent unable to convince children they were wrong. “I’m the reason the prophecies are unfolding as they were supposed to for seventeen years in the making. Not that I knew it back then. You see, before my brother released the power of the Ener-D, he gave me the mark of the dragon head, and explained that every five thousand years the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Netherworld do battle. Light against the dark, and this time my brother’s body was the battleground. Two marks, one symbolizing each, embedded themselves in his flesh, but the Dark Signer mark soon began to take control of my brother. Soon he was swallowed by its power, but not entirely. Roman still understood the importance of the Darkness being kept in check by the Light. So he went to great lengths to expunge the light from his system, and give it to someone he could trust: me. And with that he unleashed the power of the Ener-D reactor. Soon after, I did as my brother asked and prepared to fight the darkness by gathering you Signers. And then I challenged him to a duel, light against the dark, the good against the wicked, and do you know what happened? I lost..."

* * *

_Three trap cards fell to the ground. Goodwin soon followed on his knees. His lifepoints descended completely to zero._

_Roman approached his fallen brother. His eyes widened upon noticing the cards that lay on the floor. “You couldn’t have beaten me with those cards! You threw the match, but why? Why?!”_

_“I have my reasons, Roman, believe me.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_Goodwin smiled cunningly. “I mean that you’re not going to be able to beat Yusei Fudo.”_

_“Professor Fudo’s son? But I’m destined to duel my daughter again.”_

_“Yusei will take her place, but it wouldn’t matter. You can’t beat either of them.”_

_“What kind of reason is that?!”_

_“Don’t you understand, brother? The light will triumph over darkness, and then five thousand years from now new Signers and Dark Signers will be chosen. They’ll do battle all over again. The cycle is never ending,” a crazed look spread across Goodwin’s face, warping his features into hideous insanity. “But because I’ve lost this duel, that all changes.”_

_“Changes how?”_

_“Because now that I’ve lost I will be reborn as a Dark Signer. A Dark Signer who has the mark of a Signer! Don’t you understand what that means, brother? The power I’ll possess!”_

_“You’ve gone mad!”_

_“I’ll have both the strength and might of both the light and the darkness! Perhaps you were not able to take on these two forces at the same time, but I assure you, I am up to the task.”_

_“No, Rex!”_

_“It’s too late, it’s already starting!”_

* * *

“Now you understand, don’t you? With the power of darkness I’ll have the King of the Netherworld lay waste to all that there is! Then with the power of light I can have the Crimson Dragon rebuild the world in my image for me to rule!”

Fish made a face. "Dear god, a world in his image? Yuck!"

"Yeah, why is it always the ugly guys who want a world in their image?" Lise chimed in.

“Somebody’s a few cards short of a deck,” Yusei stage-whispered.

“Stole the words right out of my mouth,” Jack agreed.

“Cuckoo,” Leo made a freaky face and spun his index finger by his temple.

“You can’t just destroy the whole world!” Akiza protested angrily. “What about all the innocent people?”

Goodwin laughed. “How human of you to care for the masses, after you've caused so much damage yourself. But as the wielder of both light and dark I have risen to the all powerful God of this world! And once I eliminate all of you, no one will stand in my way!”

“Well, we’re not gonna let that happen! I’ve got the spirits on my side!” Luna declared boldly. “All that’s left is to finish you off!”

“I’m far from finished. Now, where was I? Ah, I remember. I remove my Fire Ant Ascator from play to special summon Weeping Idol. In addition, I pay a thousand lifepoints in order to special summon Dark Tuner Goddess Witaka. First there was light and now there is the dark. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! I Dark Synchro summon Moon Dragon Quilla!”

_Goodwin: 31000_

__(Moon Dragon Quilla: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_ _

“Called it!” Lise shouted immediately. “I should’ve bet someone money on that…”

“Now because of Quilla’s ability it is destroyed during my end phase. I turn the field over to you, if you can handle it.”

“Oh please,” Crow scoffed. “You won’t know what hit you. I summon out Blackwing Jetstream the Blue Sky, and my three birds are gonna combine to make way for Blackwing Armor Master!"

_(Blackwing Armor Master: Atk: 2500 Def:1500)_

"Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!”

“I suppose it’s easy to be brave when you’re a fool,” Goodwin said. “Inti is far more powerful than your little pigeon.”

“Yeah, well, Armor Master doesn’t have to have more power,” Crow explained patiently, a triumphant gleam in his eye. “See, he isn't destroyed when he attacks, I take no battle damage and you get a nice little parting gift I like to call a Wedge Counter. This little thing _wedges_ its way deep inside your Inti, and reduces its attack points to zero! My birds might not be powerful, but they sure are crafty! I’ll leave the power packing to you, Jack.”

“With pleasure!” Jack consulted his cards. “I’m summoning out Small Piece Golem, but he won’t be calling any rocky friends to join him. Instead, I’ll take advantage of the large amount of speed counters I’ve acquired to play Summoned Speeder. Now I can summon an additional level four or below monster from my hand. I summon Sinister Sprocket so he can give Small Piece Golem and Mad Archfiend a little tune-up! I Synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend!"

_(Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000)_

"I’ll also be playing my trap I set last round, Half Straight. This halves Red Dragon Archfiend’s attack points for a direct attack!”

“What!”

“Feel the heat, Goodwin!”

_Goodwin: 29500_

“Way to play, Jack!” Leo cried. He was dancing around like he really needed a rest stop.

“Hey, Leo, control yourself, okay? It’s hard enough to control four of these things, let alone issue water surfboard accident insurance for anyone who falls off!” Fish shouted. "I'll set you on the ground if I need to."

“Sorry, but this is too cool! Well… aside from the possibility of dying and all…”

Luna rolled her eyes. “Brothers.”

Crow laughed. “Hey, don’t leave me out of all this! I play Shadow Dance, allowing me to dish out an additional thousand points of damage because you took a direct attack, Goodwin!”

_Goodwin: 28500_

“And because effect damage was dealt,” Yusei jumped in, “I can play Rising Rush to summon a tuner monster from my hand, and who better than Junk Synchron!” He smiled up at Goodwin. “And now that it’s my turn I’ll be synchro summoning Junk Archer!”

_(Junk Archer: Atk: 2300 Def: 2000)_

Fish rolled her eyes. “Lise, your boyfriend’s a total show off.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lise shot back hotly.

“Whatever.”

“Anyway,” Yusei continued carefully. “Junk Archer’s special ability allows me to remove Inti from play until the end of my turn! Now Junk Archer, attack Goodwin directly!”

_Goodwin: 26200_

“Your move, Lise.”

“It is, isn’t it? I draw.” she frowned in frustration. _She won’t be much help for now, but hopefully I can keep her from being destroyed…_  "I’m setting one monster in face down defense position and ending my turn.”

“Time for me to be marginally more useful!” Fish grinned and drew a new card. “I play Aqua Fairy in attack mode and end my turn.”

_(Aqua Fairy: Atk: 400 Def: 800)_

Akiza smied. "Marginally, for sure. Thanks to Crow, Inti has no attack points, so I think it’s time to test out its abilities. Black Rose Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti!”

_Goodwin: 23800_

"Man, things are going great!" Crow revved the engine of his runner for emphasis.

Goodwin laughed. “You’re all foolish children. Inti’s ability activates, destroying Black Rose Dragon, dealing you damage equal to its attack points, and allowing me to summon Quilla to the field to replace Inti!”

_Akiza: 1600_

___(Moon Dragon Quilla: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_ __

“All that for one monster?” Leo’s jaw dropped open.

“That is so OP,” Lise scowled deeply. “Are you okay, Akiza?”

She had fallen to her knees atop her surfboard. “Yeah, I'll be fine." She certainly didn't sound like it. "At least we know what one of those stupid dragons does. I end my turn with one facedown.”

“Well, since it’s my turn I think it’s as good a time as any to play my trap card the Paths of Destiny!" Luna pulled a quarter from her pocket, and Fish slowed the girl's surfboard to a stop. "I'll flip a coin, Goodwin, and if it lands on heads you'll gain two thousand life points. On the flip side, tails means you _lose_ two thousand! Of course, I’ll be flipping for me, too, so you won’t be alone.”

“Are you so desperate that you’ll allow chance to determine your success?” Goodwin sneered.

Luna smiled widely, glancing at her friends. “You and Roman always go on about destiny. Isn't this sort of the same thing? Anyway, I’ve landed on tails.” She winced openly as her lifepoints dropped.

_Luna: 2000_

“As have I child,” Goodwin grimaced disapprovingly at the result as if he believed his ugly mug could somehow transform the outcome to his liking.

_Goodwin: 21800_

“I end my turn by summoning Kuribon in attack mode.” Luna placed the monster on her duel disk.

_(Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200)_

“Here I go!” Leo grinned. “I draw and I summon Morphtronic Slingen! He and Remoten aren’t gonna chill together for very long cuz they’re tuning together to synchro summon the bestest monster ever: Power Tool Dragon!”

_(Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500)_

He pumped his fist in the air. “Oh yeah! This is awesome! Now I’ll use Power Tool’s ability to add one random equip spell to my hand!”

“Um, Leo?” Luna prompted.

“I’m equipping Power Tool Dragon with Power Tool C&D-“

“ _Action prohibited_ ,” a computerized female voice informed the group.

“Hey! What gives?”

“Leo, this is a turbo duel,” Crow reminded him.

Jack continued the explanation. “You can’t use your equip spells because they aren’t speed spells. Sorry, chap.”

“Oh…right…” Leo hung his head. “Sorry guys.”

Fish slowed a bit and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Leo. You've still got your coolest card on the field!"

Goodwin chuckled rudely. “It was a mistake to let this young buffoon duel alongside you all. There might be more of you than there are of me, but I do not require such useless assistance when I possess all the power of the universe! I set five cards facedown, and set one monster in facedown defense position.”

* * *

 

_Start of Round 3_

_Crow: 4000     Monsters: _(Blackwing Armor Master: Atk: 2500 Def:1500)__

_Jack: 4000      Monsters: _(Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000)__

_Yusei: 4000    Monsters: _(Junk Archer: Atk: 2300 Def: 2000)__

_Lise: 4000      Monsters: _(Smoke Raven: Atk: 800 Def: 400) + 1 facedown DEF__

_Fish: 4000     Monsters: _(Aqua Fairy: Atk: 400 Def: 800)__

_Akiza: 1600   Monsters: None_

_Luna: 2000    Monsters: _(Regulus: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000) (Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200)__

_Leo: 4000      Monsters: _(Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500)__

_Goodwin: 21800  Monsters: None_

* * *

 

“Wow, that’s it?” Crow snorted. “Quite a lot of talk for very little damage. I think I’ll wait out what’s up next. I set two facedowns and end my turn.”

“First off,” Jack began, “I’ll set one facedown and summon my Magical Hole Golem. Fish, stop laughing. By allowing Red Dragon Archfiend to pass through its hole-- _Fish, I mean it_ \--my dragon's attack points are cut in half, but he can swoop in for a direct attack!”

_Goodwin: 20300_

“All right!” Akiza smiled. “Now we have something to keep hitting him head on with!”

“Please tell me we’re voting on an MVP when this is over,” Fish grinned. “Cuz I so want it to be me.”

“Get past me first,” Jack challenged good naturedly.

“You’re on!”

“I wouldn’t be celebrating so early, children,” Goodwin smirked. “That direct attack allowed me to play Wolf In Sheep’s Clothing, which allows me to special summon two Supay to the field from my hand because they were identical cards.”

_(Supay x2: Atk: 300 Def: 200)_

“Shit,” Yusei hissed. “He’s setting up his field to be able to summon an Earthbound Immortal!”

“No, he’s setting up for the tea party he’s throwing us. No shit, Sherlock,” Fish taunted. “Your boyfriend is a total dumbass, Lise.”

“Still not my boyfriend!”

"Good!"

“Back to the duel,” Yusei said, a bit forcefully. “Mind if I borrow your Golem, Jack?”

“Not at all, mate.”

“Magical Hole Golem halves Junk Archer’s attack points, and he’ll go for a direct attack too!”

"Man," Fish chimed in, "that's gonna be one overused hole at the end of this duel." She then dissolved into laughter at her own joke.

Goodwin snarled gleefully. “My Des Counterblow trap card destroys Junk Archer because he tried to attack me directly.”

“What?” Yusei put a hand up to protect himself from the golden chips his destroyed monster had become.

“Guess it’s my turn to save your ass.” Lise broke into a wide grin. “I play my trap Heroes Assemble! I can play this after a direct attack fails due to a card effect. I pick a monster on my field with a thousand attack points or less, and then I draw the top five cards of my deck. For every monster I draw that equals one direct attack, but no matter what five cards I draw, they all get sent to the graveyard at the end of my card’s effect. I pick my Smoke Raven, and now it’s time to draw!”

“Hopefully she’s really lucky,” Akiza said.

“Okay, I’ll cross my fingers!” Leo suggested. “And my toes, if I can figure out how to do that in time.”

“Just keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle,” Fish joked.

“The first card is a monster!” Lise smiled thinly.

“Come on, two for two,” Crow pleaded.

“The second card is a monster too!”

Goodwin’s eyes narrowed. “You can’t possibly be so lucky.”

“Even if I’m not, you’ll still take sixteen hundred points of damage,” Lise commented dryly. “Third card is also a monster!”

“Lady Luck's favoring a girl tonight, it seems," Jack said, a small smile on his face.

"Didn't you know?" Fish asked. "Lady Luck's as bi as they come! And you'd better be thankful for that!"

"No complaints here, I assure you."

"Okay, I've officially lost track of this conversation," Leo said.

“Four for four!" Lise continued, trying not to laugh. "Here goes the final draw!” Lise took a deep breath and pulled the card from her deck. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly opened one eye as she turned the card over. “Oh, snap apple and pop! I'm five for five!”

“New MVP alert!” Fish cried. “Damn, why did I even start this contest?"

"At least you didn't bet money on it," Luna said.

This time Lise did laugh. “Come on, guys, I'm trying to concentrate! Smoke Raven, let him have it! Attack!” Her monster split into five total versions of the bird monster, each a different color, and zoned in for direct attacks like comets.

_Goodwin: 16300_

“Elizabeth!” Goodwin seethed with rage. “You are going to pay for that!”

“Did I say I was done? Because in case you've forgotten, that was still Yusei's turn. Now that it's officially mine, I’ll switch my facedown Flame Enchantress to face-up attack position. I’ll be using both her and Smoke Raven’s abilities to halve their attack points and attack you directly again. Have a nice day,” Lise saluted mockingly.

_(Flame Enchantress: Atk: 1000 Def: 200)_

_Goodwin: 15400_

Goodwin looked like he was ready to blow steam from both his ears and nostrils. He managed to pull himself together while Fish started her turn.

“Careful of your blood pressure, Goodwin. Doesn't matter how disgustingly ripped you become, men of your age are still susceptible,” Fish mocked, clearly pleased with herself. “I think I’ll summon Poisonous Jellyfish, and use its ability to send it to the graveyard in order to summon my Mermaid Princess. Course, that requires me to send six cards from my deck to the graveyard, but what's a few cards? Now I can continue by tuning my Aqua Fairy with my Mermaid Princess to Synchro summon my ace monster, Sapphire Sea Dragon!"

_(Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

"Hey Jack, can I borrow your Golem too?”

“Of course.”

“I'm sure you know the drill by now, Goodwin. Maybe having so many lifepoints was a mistake in the long run? You're practically serving as a punching bag! But I'll save some for the rest of the gang. I set one card facedown and end my turn.”

_Goodwin: 14200_

“I draw,” Akiza said. “And I’m playing my facedown Wicked Rebirth! I halve my lifepoints and I can special summon Black Rose Dragon back to my field. Unfortunately, she can’t use her special ability this turn, but considering the number of people we’ve got I’m fairly certain there’ll be another round.”

_Akiza: 800_

“Glad to be one of them!” Luna declared proudly. “First I summon Sunny Pixie, then I’ll play Summon Speeder to summon Mask of Darkness too. Next, I’m tuning Regulus and Mask of Darkness with Sunny Pixie to Synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon! This way Kuribon won’t be lonely. And, because Sunny Pixie was a part of a Synchro summon, I can draw another card from my deck.” Luna smiled at her dragon. “Hey Goodwin, I think Ancient Fairy Dragon still holds a grudge against your Dark Signers. Let him have it! Attack one of his Supay!”

_(Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000)_

_Goodwin: 12400_

“I’m up now!” Leo drew a card from his deck. _D_ _on’t know what his facedown monster is, but he needs two monsters to sacrifice for an Immortal, and I doubt he’ll sacrifice his Synchro monsters._ “Power Tool Dragon, attack the facedown monster!”

“Thank you, Leo.” Goodwin smiled maliciously. “You’ve helped me make my next turn perfect. You destroyed my Giant Rat, allowing me to summon a monster from my deck with fifteen hundred attack points or less. I choose my Fire Ant Ascator.”

“No! I messed up again!” Leo sniffled hung his head.

“Leo, don’t worry about it,” Luna said.

"Yeah, we can still win this!" Crow agreed.

“We’ve got your back,” Akiza promised.

“And you’re learning, Leo,” Yusei added encouragingly. “Adapting to your opponent is crucial.”

“But since we’re all dueling together, it’s important to also adapt to each other’s strategies,” Jack added.

“Wanna continue?" Luna said with a smile.

Leo consulted his cards. He broke into a grin. "Yeah, let's go! I summon my Morphtronic Boarden to the field and _then_ I end my turn.”

_(Morphtronic Boarden: Atk: 500 Def: 1800)_

Goodwin shook his head. "You can comfort and encourage each other all you want, but you will never defeat me. Without the power of the Crimson Dragon you are all less than nothing. The bonds you share with each other cannot protect you from the wrath of my Earthbound Immortal! I now sacrifice my remaining Supay and Fire Ant Ascator to summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!”

The dark hearts associated with the Earthbound Immortals appeared above New Domino City. Everyone, without fail, was sucked into the ball of purple light. The once-bustling city had become a ghost town.

_(Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: Atk: 1 Def: 1)_

The enormous Condor dominated the field. Its red and black body easily dwarfed all nine duelists and put the giant temple below them to shame as well. Only the King of the Netherworld, still inching its way towards the city, was larger.

“That would be so cool if it wasn’t going to kill us!” Lise cried nervously.

"Amen to that," Fish agreed.


	68. Doomsday Part 3

 “Before I activate Rasca’s ability, I’ll be setting one card facedown. Now, who should get the honor of having their lifepoints reduced to one?”

“The _fuck?_ ” Fish’s mouth gaped in surprise.

Goodwin smirked. “By skipping my battle phase, I can reduce my opponent’s lifepoints to one, but who to pick? Ah, I know, Elizabeth. So sorry, but-“

“Go ahead. I can take it.” Lise gritted her teeth in preparation for the attack.

“Actually,” Goodwin’s smile grew nastily. “I was thinking it would be so much more painful to watch your driver’s lifepoints reduce to one instead! Rasca, lower Yusei’s lifepoints!”

“No!”

_Yusei: 1_

Rasca’s attack washed over Yusei. His grip tightened on his controls as he struggled to keep riding, his runner skidded in circles dangerously. Fortunately he managed to right himself and continue.

"Are you okay?" Lise asked worriedly, feeling the tension in Yusei's body ease.

"Define okay," he responded heavily.

"Never mind..." It wasn’t until Lise’s arms retreated that Yusei realized she had wrapped them around him.

“I end my turn.”

* * *

_Start of Round 4_

_Crow: 4000   Monsters: (Blackwing Armor Master: Atk: 2500 Def:1500)_

_Jack: 4000    Monsters: (Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000) (Magical Hole Golem: Atk: 0000 Def: 2000)_

_Yusei: 0001  Monsters: None_

_Lise: 4000    Monsters: (Smoke Raven: Atk: 800 Def: 400) (Flame Enchantress: Atk: 1000 Def: 200)_

_Fish: 4000   Monsters: (Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

_Akiza: 800   Monsters: (Black Rose Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1800)_

_Luna: 2000 Monsters: (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000) (Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200)_

_Leo: 4000   Monsters: (Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500) (Morphtronic Boarden: Atk: 500 Def: 1800)_

_Goodwin: 12400 Monsters: (Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: Atk: 0001 Def: 0001)_   _(Moon Dragon Quilla: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_

* * *

 

“My turn!" Crow declared. “I summon Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode! His ability is rather nice since I can bypass all your monsters for a direct attack without the use of Jack's monster!"

_(Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: Atk: 500 Def: 800)_

_Goodwin: 11900_

“Signing off!” Crow grinned with a flourishing wave.

“But before you do, I play my trap Shadow Spell,” Jack stepped in. “This trap lowers Quilla’s attack points by 700. And now that it’s my turn, I’ll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack!”

“That’s as far as your dragon goes I’m afraid, Jack," Goodwin said. "I play the trap Destruct Potion. It destroys Quilla, and I gain lifepoints equal to its original attack points. It also means Inti rises. Still want to attack?”

_Goodwin: 14400_

Jack scowled deeply. He certainly wanted to continue to attack and destroy Inti, but he also knew that would be suicide. “I’m ending my turn.”

“My turn then,” Yusei said. “I set one monster in facedown defense positon and play the Speed spell Double Summon. With this I special summon Shield Warrior in defense mode. I end my turn with a facedown.”

“I’ll skip the bullshit and get right down to business!" Lise said. "I summon Flame Alchemist to the field and set one card facedown. Then I’ll use my other monsters’ special abilities and attack you directly!” _  
_

_(Flame Alchemist: Atk: 1500 Def: 900)_

_Goodwin: 13500_

“But wait, there's more! By sending my facedown card to the graveyard, Flame Alchemist can slam you with an additional 500 points of damage!”

_Goodwin: 13000_

Goodwin grunted angrily. “You just don’t give up, do you?”

“Hit hard and hit fast, or don’t play the game!” Lise shot back.

Goodwin chuckled. “You won’t be saying that for long, I promise.”

“We’ll see. I’m done.”

“We're over halfway done with this fucker, so it's time for the real show!” Fish cracked her fingers. “I’m activating my trap, Drown! For the remainder of my turn, Inti can’t use his special abilities to destroy any monster we have out on the field!”

“Way to go, Fish!” Akiza cheered, her features stretching into a wide grin.

“Let me get in on some of that action!” Crow cried, smirking triumphantly. “I play my trap Blackwing Anchor! This bad boy lets me give another Synchro monster on the field a few extra points by sacrificing Armor Master.”

_(Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: ~~2400~~  4900 Def: 2000)_

“Sweetness! Thanks for the extra attack points, Crow!"

“Put 'em to good use,” Crow winked up at Fish.

“Gladly! Sapphire Sea Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti with Tidal Wave! Take that, bitch!”

_Goodwin: 11100_

"Guess that's all for now," Fish finished. She glared at the Moon Dragon that had taken Inti's place on Goodwin's field.

“Before Akiza goes, I've got two things to say. First, Fish, mind giving me the statistics on that MVP contest?"

"Let's see," Fish replied, counting on her fingers. "Jack's got one point for his magic hole--" she broke off into giggles momentarily, then composed herself-- "Akiza's got one for first Synchro summon, Lise has one of that awesome combo she played during Yusei's turn, and I'll give you a point for the power boost you just gifted me. Oh, and Useless Yusei's got negative one."

"Hey!" Yusei protested.

"Fine, no negative points," Fish relented.

"Well, since I'm in the running, I’d like to play my Blackback trap, too,” Crow said. “I special summon Blackwing Bora the Spear from my graveyard. Take down Quilla for us would you, Akiza?”

“You heard the man!” Akiza joked. “That dragon’s going down! I play Black Rose Dragon’s ability to remove one plant-type monster in my graveyard from play in order to reduce Quilla’s attack points to zero! Now attack, Black Rose Dragon!”

“I play Quilla’s ability!” Goodwin hurriedly interrupted mid-attack. “I gain lifepoints equal to half of the attacking monster’s attack!”

_Goodwin: 12300_

“Don’t let that stop you, Black Rose!”

_Goodwin: 9900_

“I set one facedown card and end my turn,” Akiza smiled. “Go for it, Luna.”

“Okay then, I summon Sunlight Unicorn and use my Ancient Fairy Dragon’s ability to special summon Dancing Fairy in face up defense mode.”

“H-Here goes.” Leo consulted his cards. “Oh! I think I got something! I’ve never tried this before, but I think I can make it work! I summon out Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode. I’ll use Scopen’s ability to summon Morphtronic Videon too, but he’s destroyed at the end of my turn. Remember Morphtronic Boarden? Well, when he’s in attack mode all Morphtronic monsters can attack directly!”

_(Morphtronic Scopen: Atk: 800 Def: 1400)_

_(Morphtronic Videon: Atk: 1000 Def: 1000)_

“Now that’s what I call dueling!” Lise praised.

“Don’t stop now, Leo!” Jack said, smiling.

“Okay, Boarden, Scopen, and Videon, attack Goodwin directly!”

_Goodwin: 7600_

“We’ve got him on the ropes now!” Fish cheered jubilantly.

“Oh do you, now?” Goodwin seethed. “Because it’s my turn, and I’m going to put it to good use!” He drew his card. “I’ll set one card facedown and use Earthbound Immortal Rasca’s ability to reduce Elizabeth’s lifepoints down to one! This is sweet, sweet vengeance, little niece!”

_Lise: 1_

“You okay?” Yusei asked when the attack had passed. All he knew was that Lise was breathing harder than normal.

“Just drive,” she growled. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, but just so you know squeezing me harder doesn’t make me drive faster.”

“Shut up! My control is limited back here! What’m I supposed to do?”

* * *

 

_Start of Round 5_

_Crow: 4000   Monsters: _(Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: Atk: 500 Def: 800) (Blackwing Bora the Spear: Atk: 1700 Def: 800)__

_Jack: 4000    Monsters: (Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000) (Magical Hole Golem: Atk: 0000 Def: 2000)_

_Yusei: 0001  Monsters: 1 facedown DEF + (Shield Warrior: Atk: 800 Def: 1600)_

_Lise: 0001  Monsters: (Smoke Raven: Atk: 800 Def: 400) (Flame Enchantress: Atk: 1000 Def: 200) (Flame Alchemist: Atk: 1500 Def: 900)_

_Fish: 4000   Monsters: (Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

_Akiza: 800   Monsters: (Black Rose Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1800)_

_Luna: 2000 Monsters: (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000) (Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200) (Dancing Fairies: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000) (Sunlight Unicorn: Atk: 1800 Def: 1000)_

_Leo: 4000   Monsters: (Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500) (Morphtronic Boarden: Atk: 500 Def: 1800) _(Morphtronic Scopen: Atk: 800 Def: 1400)__

_Goodwin: 7600 Monsters: (Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: Atk: 0001 Def: 0001)_   _(Sun Dragon Inti: Atk: 3000 Def: 2800)_

* * *

 

“Guess it’s my move.” Crow drew his next card. “I’ll have Fane the Steel Chain attack you directly, but my Blackwing Kalut the Moon Shadow won’t let him go in alone. By sending Kalut from my hand to the graveyard, she gives Fane fourteen hundred more attack points!”

_(Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: Atk: ~~500~~ 1400 Def: 800)_

_Goodwin: 5700_

“I’m finishing up this turn with one facedown.”

“That goes double for me.” Jack set his own card facedown and finished his turn.

Yusei said, “Well, I’m summoning out Debris Dragon to tune him with Stardust Xiaolong and Shield Warrior in order to Synchro summon Stardust Dragon! I then special summon Xiaolong to my field because Stardust Dragon was summoned. I end with one facedown.”

_(Stardust Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000)_

_(Stardust Xiaolong: Atk: 100 Def: 100)_

“Okay, my turn. I draw,” Lise said.

“Mind if I cut in?” Goodwin sneered nastily. “I play my trap Battle Mania! I can play this during your standby phase in order to force all your monsters to attack mine! And since the only monster you can attack is Inti, this is going to hurt quite a bit. First we’ll battle with Smoke Raven!”

“Oh shit,” Lise murmured in horror.

“I play my trap Defense Draw! All battle damage turns to zero for this attack!” Yusei interrupted. “That and Lise can draw a card.”

“What a pointless effort. That card only negates one attack, but Elizabeth has two more monsters.”

"Isn’t he useless, though?” Fish shook her head disapprovingly. “I play my trap Negate Attack. This negates _all_ attacks _and_ ends Goodwin’s improvised battle phase.” She smiled purposefully at Yusei. “ _That's_ how it's done, Crabhair. One MVP point for me."

“Thanks, guys,” Lise breathed. “I thought it was over. Anyway, since I've still got a turn, I summon Solar Butterfly and set two cards facedown on the field. Then I tune Solar Butterfly with Flame Alchemist and Smoke Raven to Synchro summon Crimson Starburst Dragon!"

_(Crimson Starburst Dragon: 2500 Def: 3000)_

"Next, I’ll use my Enchantress’s ability to halve her own attack points and attack you directly!”

“I counter that attack with Passion of Baimasse! Because you’re attacking me directly, and I have an Earthbound Immortal on my field, your monster is destroyed!”

“Wrong again, Goodwin!" Crow taunted. "I’m playing Dark Bribe! It negates your trap and you get to draw a new card to replace it. Isn’t that nice?”

_Goodwin: 5200_

“Why protect someone so actively? The bonds you share between friends and family are meaningless! The only real power in the world comes from taking what others have!”

“That’s not true! We have power together because we’re fighting for what’s right!” Yusei declared.

“And that’s to protect each other and the world from megalomaniacs like you!” Akiza added forcefully.

“Exactly! My mom might be dead, but I still know we have a connection to each other!” Lise said. “I never really knew Roman, my dad, before he was taken over, but I know you’re more connected to him than whatever power you think you have now!”

"Silence!" Goodwin bellowed.

"It's my turn," Fish said, "and I never was all that good at obeying orders, so I'm gonna talk up a storm. I summon Wish Fish in attack mode and activate Sapphire Sea Dragon’s ability! By sacrificing Wish Fish I can deal you 800 points of damage!”

_Goodwin: 4400_

“You know, I hate turbo duels. Always have. They're just card games on motorcycles. And turbo duelists tend to think they're all that, just because they can drive and duel. But since we _are_ turbo dueling, I'll remove three of my speed counters to play the Speed spell Smashing Ground and destroy Inti! Down goes the sun, and up comes the moon!"

“Thanks, Fish,” Akiza said. “I’ll also play a Speed spell. This one goes by the name Half Seize. I reduce Quilla’s attack by half and gain lifepoints equal to that half.”

_(Moon Dragon Quilla: Atk: ~~2500~~ 1250 Def: 2000)_

_Akiza: 1750_

“Next I’ll activate Needlebug Nest to send five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard, then remove another plant-type monster from my graveyard from play to further reduce Quilla’s attack down to zero. Don’t show any mercy, Black Rose Dragon! Attack Quilla!”

“I play Quilla’s ability to gain half of Black Rose Dragon’s attack first!”

_Goodwin: 5600_

_(Moon Dragon Quilla: Atk: ~~2500~~ 1200 Def: 2000)_

“Still not stopping for anything!”

_Goodwin: 3200_

“Good luck with Inti, Luna.”

“I think I’ll just let my Fairies give me a little lifepoint boost and turn it over to Leo.”

_Luna: 3000_

“Awesome! I draw! I use Morphtronic Scopen’s ability again to special summon Morphtronic Slingen! Now Boarden lets all my Morphtronics attack directly!”

_(Morphtronic Slingen: Atk: 1200 Def: 800)_

_Goodwin: 700_

“Only 700 lifepoints left!” Jack breathed happily. "If that's not an MVP point, I don't know what is!"

"We're gonna win this, I just know it!" Leo cheered.

“Not likely!" Goodwin said, his tone halfway between a hiss and a growl. "It’s my turn now, and when I’m done reducing all your lifepoints I merely have to pick you off like lambs to the slaughter! Rasca, reduce the Oracle’s lifepoints to zero!”

“Fish!” Lise cried.

Fish gritted her teeth and braced herself for the attack. All four waterboards flickered dangerously, threatening to dump their passengers to the ground far below. 

_Fish: 1_

“You okay?” Akiza called out. The attack had dissipated, and Fish was breathing hard, kneeling on her waterboard. Every so often, the boards flickered slightly; not enough to constitute a threat, but enough to send quick jolts of concern through the other duelists.

“Yeah,” Fish grunted. “Just peachy…”

“I’ll end my turn with a facedown,” Goodwin said. “That’ll teach you to think you can beat me! I am a god, and you are all cockroaches for me to step on!”

* * *

_Start of Round 6_

_Crow: 4000   Monsters: _(Blackwing Fane the Steel Chain: Atk: 500 Def: 800) (Blackwing Bora the Spear: Atk: 1700 Def: 800)__

_Jack: 4000     Monsters: (Red Dragon Archfiend: Atk: 3000 Def: 2000) (Magical Hole Golem: Atk: 0000 Def: 2000)_

_Yusei: 0001  Monsters: (Stardust Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 2000) (Stardust Xiaolong: Atk: 100 Def: 100)_

_Lise: 0001    Monsters: (Flame Enchantress: Atk: 1000 Def: 200)  (Crimson Starburst Dragon: Atk: 2500 Def: 3000)_

_Fish: 0001    Monsters: (Sapphire Sea Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 2000)_

_Akiza: 1750  Monsters: (Black Rose Dragon: Atk: 2400 Def: 1800)_

_Luna: 3000  Monsters: (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Atk: 2100 Def: 3000) (Kuribon: Atk: 300 Def: 200) (Dancing Fairies: Atk: 1700 Def: 1000) (Sunlight Unicorn: Atk: 1800 Def: 1000)_

_Leo: 4000   Monsters: (Power Tool Dragon: Atk: 2300 Def: 2500) (Morphtronic Boarden: Atk: 500 Def: 1800) _(Morphtronic Scopen: Atk: 800 Def: 1400) (Morphtronic Slingen: Atk: 1200 Def: 800)__

_Goodwin: 700 Monsters: (Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca: Atk: 0001 Def: 0001)_   _(Sun Dragon Inti: Atk: 3000 Def: 2800)_ _  
_

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, well this cockroach ain’t getting stepped on today! It’s my move!" Crow growled. "Fane the Steel Chain, attack Goodwin directly!”

“I think not. I play the trap Gravity Bind. Now only monsters level five and above may attack me. Don’t you see? No matter what you do, the King of the Netherworld will lay waste to this world and I will recreate a new world for me to rule!”

"Not if we win this!" Akiza declared.

"You wish to know what will happen if you win?" Goodwin asked, a horrible smile on his face. "Are you so naive that you think saving the world will solve all of your problems? Crow, do you remember what we talked about?"

"Huh?" 

"The Daedalus Bridge. I was to commission its completion once the world was saved. Let us say, for the sake of argument, that the bridge  _is_ eventually finished. What then? The people of New Domino City will not magically accept the people of Satellite into their flock. There will still be extreme prejudice and distrust. The criminals that deserve to be exiled will clog up correctional facilities and create a strain on the taxpayers of New Domino. You, with your prominently-displayed marks, will be hit especially hard if you attempt to secure employment in the city. And where will all the children go?"

"I..." Crow looked down. "I don't...Shut up! Just shut up!"

"And you, Jack," Goodwin said, turning his gaze to the blond duelist. "We both know that you have an emotional investment in this. But who is to say that defeating me will bring her back? Who is to say that she will not be lost when the shadows are banished? And you know you will never regain the fame and adoration you once took for granted. Everything will have been for naught."

“You keep telling yourself that,” Jack retorted, throwing another card facedown.

"What about you, Miss Izinski?" Goodwin asked. "Saving the world won't fix what you've done. The people you've killed, injured, led to ruin, they will remain on your conscious. You will have to face your sins. It is no accident that your powers are similar to those of the Dark Signers. You could've easily become one of them if fate had not decided otherwise."

"It's a good thing fate  _did_ decide otherwise," Akiza said. "I don't need you to tell me how to atone or how to feel. I've had enough of that for a lifetime."

"And what of the Oracle?" Goodwin spoke now to Fish. "Records of her appearance throughout history are rare indeed, but there is a clear indication that her  _dis_ appearance always coincides with the destruction of the Dark Signers. She is the source of the powers you utilize every day, Miss Ukara, the powers that have grown to define you. Are you willing to give that up? To become a simple, ordinary girl? You've worked so hard and so long to come to terms with your abilities. Could you bring yourself to throw that away?"

"I--of course I--" Fish looked down at her hands. The surfboards flickered.

"Fish?" Lise asked. 

Fish clenched her hands into fists. "I...I spent my entire childhood  _hating_ what I could do. It made my life  _hell._ If you'd told me then that there was a way to be normal...but he's right, my powers are part of what makes me  _me._ If I lost them..."

"Fish..." Akiza said, a warning in her tone.

"Sure, I hate that it comes with a sadistic old water spirit who occasionally takes control of my body. But everything else has just become part of my life. I mean, without my powers, the four of us wouldn't even be able to participate in this duel! Crabhair and Lise would just be smears on the Condor!"

"Fish, please," Luna pleaded. "You're scaring me."

Fish shook her head. "The thing is...aw, fuck it. I've said my piece. I may want to keep my powers, but I  _really_ want to tear Goodwin a new one. If the price of saving the world is becoming an 'ordinary' person, I say that's a bargain!" She threw back her head and laughed. "Heck, 'ordinary' is a stretch! I'll never be ordinary!"

She zoomed ahead on her waterboard and hovered close to Crow's runner. "What do you say, Crow? Change is never easy, but it's gotta start somewhere!"

Crow lifted his head and grinned. "You don't have to tell me twice. Come on guys, let's shut this ol' windbag up for good!"

“You think the eight of you can defeat me? Three of you only have one lifepoint apiece, and I only have to attack with Inti to eliminate them. I can break your bonds as easily as I cast away my own family!"

“That’s a lie!” Yusei shouted up to Goodwin.

“Huh?”

“I know you get more power from the bond you share with Roman than from the powers of Light and Darkness! It’s just like Lise said, your power is meaningless without someone to share it with! Remember the brother you cared for?”

“Roman…?” Goodwin said softly. He reached out as if he saw his brother in the shadowy darkness the King of the Netherworld cast over the city.

“Guys, look! I think that giant bug thing is here to eat us!” Leo pointed.

He was right. The King of the Netherworld had reached the city. It roared and sent a beam of yellow light from its mouth, destroying a nearby skyscraper.

“We better do something and do it fast!” Crow cried, eyes wide with fear.

“NO!” Goodwin suddenly screamed. “I was the chosen one! I had both the light and the darkness!”

“What the?” Lise looked down at her hands. They looked like red outlines, and had just passed right through Yusei’s back and her duel disk was falling through her arm like her body had suddenly turned to butter. “Yusei!” she cried in a panic as she began to slip through the back of his runner.

“Lise!” Yusei skidded to a halt and snagged her duel disk from the air, but not Lise.

"Did she fall off?!" Fish braked in midair to go back for her.

"No, look!" Luna pointed earnestly at the red lines beginning to take on shape and depth. "Lise is okay!"

Luna was right. Solid and breathing, Lise wasn't falling. Instead, she rose steadily into the air, arms stretched wide. The clouds obstructing the moon parted to reveal the Crimson Dragon descending upon her chosen. Lise and the Crimson Dragon collided in a giant beam of red light that stretched from Earth to the stars.

Lise raised her hands, a smile on her face, and the Signers’ markings returned to them. The wings went to Jack, the claws to Akiza and Luna, and the head to Yusei. The last symbol, the tail, settled on Crow's arm.

"Whoa!" Crow breathed the word, awe-struck. "I-I'm a..."

"Yes!" Lise cheered in victory.

“Impossible! That’s impossible!” Goodwin blinked incomprehensively.

“Impossible, and yet here we are." Lise landed back on the Condor’s crest. Her eyes glowed as red as the markings on her body and her friends' arms. In an older, wiser voice--the voice of the Crimson Dragon--she said, "I value the lives of humanity and the hope for the future, neither of which you have the right to wield. I choose Elizabeth Kururugi, Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Luna Collins, Crow Hogan, and Jack Atlas. And I believe it is time to end this." She pointed to Yusei’s deck. The top card of his extra deck glowed gold in the night. "It _is_ your turn, correct?"

“That it is,” Yusei agreed, grinning. He took off, the others following right behind him. “And it's definitely time to rev it up! I summon Majestic Dragon! Now I tune Stardust Xiaolong and Stardust Dragon with Majestic Dragon in order to Synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon!"

_(Majestic Star Dragon: Atk: 3800 Def: 3000)_

"Majestic Star Dragon negates your Earthbound Immortal’s abilities, and gains them for himself! Attack Goodwin and end this duel!”

“I… I’ve lost…”

_Goodwin: 0000_

“Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld!”

Majestic Star Dragon barrel rolled and charged at the deadly beast. It was joined by the rest of the dragons--Ancient Fairy Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Sapphire Sea Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, Crimson Starburst Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon. The King of the Netherworld fired another yellow blast, but the combined might of the dragons was too much for the creature of darkness. 

Majestic Star Dragon sailed lazily across the city. Stardust fell in the dragon’s wake.

“Hey, hey, whoa!” Crow cried. The condor’s crest they had all been riding on suddenly vanished. Fish's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed. The waterboards she had been maintaining disappeared, sending the rest of the duelists plummeting as well.

“We’re falling!” Leo screamed shrilly, holding onto his sister.

“What now?” Yusei asked, trying not to panic while his runner prepared for a nose dive.

“Oh, will you guys chill out?” Lise smiled, raising her hands and pulling them in tight to her body swiftly.

“Yeah, I will definitely ‘chill out’ while I fall to my death!” Yusei snapped angrily.

“There’s nothing to worry about!” Lise insisted. She pointed behind them. “Look!”

Majestic Star Dragon raced forward. It banked sideways and angled itself so that it scooped up all eight people on its back.

“Toldja,” Lise smirked.

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes slowly. The floor beneath him was inky black. All around him stars and galaxies swirled, adding light to the night. “Where am I?” He stood up. “Hello?” He turned around and Lise had materialized with her back to him.

Lise turned around just as Yusei swept her up into his arms. “I take it you’re okay then?” she joked nonchalantly.

“More or less,” Yusei replied casually, setting her down. He spotted someone behind Lise and pulled away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Lise was confused until she heard, “Lizzie.”

“Mom?” she whirled towards her mother. “Mom!” Mayoko laughed as the two of them hugged, Lise easily a foot taller than her mother. Roman and Rex Goodwin hovered like tall, awkward sentries behind them. The huge, ethereal form of the Crimson Dragon levitated nearby as well.

“Yusei,” someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hello, son.”

A smaller woman hugged Yusei tightly. “Oh Hakase, he’s grown into such a handsome young man, and he looks just like you!”

“Mom? Dad?” Yusei managed to say, his senses overwhelmed with the irrefutable proof that he had had a family.

The woman was of average height, but her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. Her honey brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun at the back of her head. Her husband stood next to her, grinning broadly. He looked like an older version of Yusei, but with slightly paler blue eyes and no gold highlights.

“We’re so proud of you.”

“Yusei this is your mother, Haruna, and I’m Hakase Fudo your-“

“Dad, yeah, I know,” Yusei rubbed his eyes.

“Well,” Hakase said. “Haruna’s right, we are proud of you.”

“And proud to be your parents,” Haruna added.

Akiza and Fish had joined Lise and Mayoko, their excited voices carrying easily over the throng of people. Lise had stepped back to give her friends some time with her mother. Technically Mayoko was also their adopted mother.

“Elizabeth, I apologize for everything I put you through. I’m…” Roman smiled sadly at Lise. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to give you the family you deserved. I hope some day you can forgive me, but I am proud of you.”

“Thanks Dad,” Lise said quietly. “Take good care of mom.”

“I will. I can promise you that.”

“Good…” Lise reached for her hair, twisting it awkwardly.

Roman smiled, nodded, and rejoined his brother.

Lise walked over to a very tall blond woman and average-sized dark-haired man that were hugging Jack. The woman released Jack immediately and held out her hand to Lise. “Hannah Atlas, nice to meet you!” She had a warm smile, violet eyes just like Jack’s, and a strong handshake.

“I’m Lise, nice to meet you. I see where Jack gets his looks."

Hannah laughed loudly. “ He might look like me, but I think he takes after his father a bit more. The perfect balance of serious and show-off!”

“Mum!,” Jack complained, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, son, there’s no taming that one. I’ve tried. Aaron,” Jack’s father smiled and cordially shook Lise’s hand. “Have you been keeping our boy in line?”

“I wouldn’t call it that. More like making sure he toes the line between stupid and informed. I think he’s found a certain someone to be a better guy for though.”

“Oh, lucky you, Jackie!” Hannah punched her son’s shoulder enthusiastically.

“So who’s the lucky person?”

“Uh…her name is…Carly…”

“So these are all your friends?” A brown-haired woman with green eyes asked, towing Crow along with her. She was tiny, but clearly very strong. "Tsubame Hogan."

Her husband, a tall redhead with gray eyes, patted his son’s head. “Nice job, Crow, Sora Hogan.”

“You must be Crow’s parents,” Lise acknowledged, feeling overwhelmed. Something was bugging her in the back of her mind, though. She wandered over to where the twins were shaking hands with a man that looked very similar to Yusei. He acknowledged Lise with a polite nod and a smile over Leo's head.

Luna caught a glance of Lise and quickly decided to move. She took her brother's hand and dragged him over to meet Hannah and Aaron Atlas.

“You must be Elizabeth Goodwin,” the man said when Lise hesitantly approached.

Lise bit her lip. “Well actually I’m Elizabeth Kururugi, but I go by Lise. Nice to meet you, mister…?”

“Oh, you took your mother’s name instead. My mistake, sorry about that. I’m Hakase Fudo.”

“I figured, because until now I didn’t know anybody else who’s hair stuck up so much in the back.”

Hakase tipped his head back and laughed. The uneasy feeling in Lise’s stomach settled and she smiled at Yusei’s father.

“Yusei hasn’t been too much trouble I hope,” Haruna asked, stepping beside her husband. “He doesn’t get into fights?”

“Uh, well,” Lise glanced over at Yusei who was talking quietly with Mayoko. She flushed deep red and hoped her mom wasn’t telling him any embarrassing stories. “Actually I get into more fights than he does, and we fight with each other too. I mean I dunno if we're fighting right now or just-“

“Don’t worry about it,” Haruna said. She smiled and rested one hand on Lise’s shoulder. “You’re young and you’re going to make mistakes. Make decisions that will make you happy in the long run, learn from the shit you crash into, and don’t have regrets.”

“Thank you,” Lise said gratefully. “I’m uh…I actually... Thank you. You guys are really cool, ya know, for parents.”

“I like her!” Hakase laughed again. “You’re pretty and witty!”

“And you’re cheesy,” Haruna rolled her eyes and poked Hakase, making him jump. “Hello, Mayoko.”

“Hi, and hello my sweet, smartass daughter,” Mayoko wrapped her arms around Lise, tickling until she squealed. Mayoko giggled and kissed her daughter’s hairline. “I love you, my little Lizzie.”

“Love you too, mom," Lise smiled and allowed her mother to steer her back into the large group of people. 

* * *

 

Off to the side, two women stood alone, observing. One was the Crimson Dragon. The other, a wizened old woman with a malicious glint in her eyes, scowled at the happy reunions.

"I've been meaning to thank you," the Crimson Dragon said.

"For what?" the old woman croaked.

"For siding with me, this time around. You haven't always done so in the past."

The old woman snorted. "It was hardly my choice. I just recited the prophecy."

"You chose your Host, though."

"Again, not entirely my choice. There are only a select few mortals in the world suitable to be my Host. I simply chose the best option."

The Crimson Dragon smiled knowingly. "Be that as it may, I am still grateful. We make a powerful duo, you and I."

"There is no 'we'. I sided with you because I was sick of losing. And the Dark Signers of this generation were pitiful."

"I take it you'll be leaving early, Oracle?"

"I wouldn't linger here for the world. Wake me when it's time for the next apocalypse."

The old woman vanished, but the Crimson Dragon remained, smiling to herself.

* * *

 

Alone, Roman wandered past the twins high-fiving Aaron Atlas, Haruna hugging Yusei for the fifth time, Crow and Mayoko being dorks, Akiza conversing with Crow's parents, and Hana Atlas parading Jack around with pride. Roman stopped by Hakase, who stared, bewildered, at his old colleague. "Hakase, I wanted to apologize," Roman said, dropping into a deep bow. "Because of my actions I ruined your work and condemned thousands to a sad life or a sad death."

Hakase sighed. "You did a terrible thing, Roman, and for the rest of your death you're going to be paying for it. The least I can do is forgive you. Just don't forget to love both Mayoko and Lise while you're at it."

"Thank you, and I won't. You have my word."

"Good," Hakase smiled, and directed a sad, longing look at his son. "I just wish we got the chance to raise our kids..."

"All things considered, they turned out pretty great."

"Yes they did," Hakase agreed. He raised a curious eyebrow as he watched Lise and Yusei catch the other's eye and look away just as quickly. "Do you think they really fell in love with each other?"

Roman chuckled. "Oh yes. Yusei practically screamed it at me."

"No way, he did?"

"I was completely under Uru's control. I couldn't see my daughter as anything beyond a tool I had to possess to defeat the light. Apparently that made him angry enough to yell about his feelings."

Hakase laughed and shook his head. "I wish I could've seen that."

"I wish I could have seen Elizabeth's face when she let slip she loves him. I think they just need to work out a few things."

"I hope so."

"Wait a minute. How are you here? How are we all here?"

Goodwin stepped into the middle of the enormous group of people, halting all other conversations. “We are in the in between world, a place of peace.” He sighed sadly and nodded his head respectfully at everyone. “The bonds we share with the people we care about are all that really matter in life. Thank you for showing me that. I cared more about my family than my power, but now it’s time for us to go.”

“What, go? But we just met!” Jack protested.

“I just found out I had a real family,” Crow said quietly.

“But we were only allowed to see you all for a short time, because technically we’re not…ya know,” Crow's mother said, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“Alive,” Mayoko finished bluntly.

“Wait, does that mean we’re dead too?!” Leo squeaked. “But I wanted to make it to twenty-one to try beer!”

“No, Leo, none of you are dead,” Goodwin sighed again. “But we must go now, and you’ll be glad to know all the Dark Signers will be returned to the world as they were meant to be.”

"That's good." Jack nodded approvingly.

The Crimson Dragon smiled and, for the first time since the reunion began, spoke to the group at large. "I felt this was a fitting reward for saving the world. Excuse me if I overstepped any boundaries." She bowed deeply. "Thank you for sacrificing yourselves for the world. I chose its protectors well." The Crimson Dragon's lips parted in a motherly smile. "Something troubles you, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah. I'm not necessarily asking why you chose me, but why did you decide to be trapped as a human? Aren't you stronger as an all-powerful spirit?"

"You think being human a trap?"

"No! I just-"

"I am kidding," she smiled briefly and took a deep breath. "I had been watching over humanity for nearly five thousand years at the time of your birth. I grew to realize I did not understand humans, though I tirelessly protected them. I realized I must live amongst the humans to be more compassionate towards them. Through you I experienced sadness, rage, fear, love, heartbreak, and happiness. Thank you for helping me understand just how precious human life is."

Lise's cheeks flushed pink. Pleased and embarrassed, she grinned widely and nodded. "Sure. Anytime."

"Now we must go," Goodwin said sadly.

Crow’s parents, Jack’s, Yusei’s and Lise’s joined Goodwin. Golden light bloomed behind them. The light blinded the teenage heroes, but they were able to watch their families walk away.

“Hey, it’s okay, Jack,” Luna said comfortingly. She rubbed the highest part of Jack’s back she could reach.

“It’s nice to know we had real families that loved us," Crow's voice was barely above a whisper.

“Isn’t it?” Yusei agreed quietly, rubbing his eyes. “But it makes it so much harder.”

“Bye, mom!” Lise waved.

Suddenly the golden light faded. The stars and galaxies spiraling around the in between space vanished. The smell of saltwater reached everybody’s noses and they seemed to be falling extremely fast. That is until all eight of them stopped as if suspended by wires from the sky. Next second, they had landed, unconscious, on the edge of Satellite.

* * *

Trudge pulled up to the coffee shop he’d promised to meet Meena at the following morning. He removed his helmet and sat down beside her. “Any luck?”

“No,” Meena shook her head, making her earrings swing. Her brow furrowed with worry. “We’ve had the police out searching for hours, and we haven’t found a thing!”

“I’m sure they’re okay, though, I mean, eight people don’t just up and vanish.” Trudge scratched at his head thoughtfully. He remembered that weird hallucination he’d had about flying lions and talking dragons. “Do they?”

“Wait, everyone’s missing?!” an old man wearing gray suddenly threw off all his clothing and beard to reveal Carly in her regular clothes and a camera slung over her shoulder. “How am I supposed to write a hard-hitting article if I can’t interview any of the key participants?”

“Just interview yourself,” Trudge suggested after getting over his initial shock. “You were there too, ya know.”

“Yeah, but I don’t remember one goddamn thing!” Carly cried, snapping the pen she’d been carrying in half. “It’s so frustrating!”

“Well,” Meena scowled grudgingly, “at least you’re not a Dark Signer anymore.”

"I was a  _what?!"_

* * *

Lise awoke to the sound of waves lapping at the beach and the sight of a blue, cloudless sky. Sitting up, she brushed sand from her back and looked around. The other Signers and Leo were in similar states of awareness. Crow had appeared to be the most awake, and had at some point snagged Lise's backpack to use as a pillow for Fish, who was still out cold and deathly still.

"How is she?" Lise asked. She cleared her throat when she heard how raspy her voice was.

"I don't know. She was like this when I woke up, like, twenty minutes ago, and she hasn't moved since. But I checked her wrist and she's definitely got a pulse."

Lise bit her lip worriedly, then felt a hand fall on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry," Yusei said, "I'm sure she'll be okay."

As if summoned by the words, Fish shot into an upright position, her eyes flying open. "What--where--when--the fuck? What're we doing on a beach?"

"Fish!" Lise cried. It took all her willpower not to tackle Fish with a hug.

"Did we...? I assume we won, 'cuz the world's not all fucked up and the bridge is finished and we're alive and shit, but the last thing I remember is falling. And I don't think there were any beaches where we fell. So I'm kind of lost."

"You totally missed out!" Leo spoke up. "Majestic Star Dragon carried us on his back all the way out here, and we got to see Yusei's and Crow's and Jack's and Lise's parents!"

"Wait, wait, hold up!" Crow said. "What did you say, Fish?"

"Uh, I'm kind of lost?"

"No, way before that. Did you say..."

Fish and Crow stared at each other, eyes wide. Then Crow whipped around. 

"Holy shit, the bridge is finished!"

* * *

 

“Wow” Crow breathed. They were standing on the bridge, marveling at it. Crow kept jumping up and down, as if testing to make sure it was solid and not a dream. "I can't believe I'm seeing this. The Daedalus Bridge is actually, finally finished!"

“It’s beautiful,” Lise agreed softly.

“And I’m gonna be the first to walk on it!” Leo declared dramatically. He took off with Luna at his heels.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Akiza took Lise’s and Fish’s hands. “Let’s go too. I have a feeling they’re gonna be here forever and I don’t really want to stick around.”

“You read my mind,” Lise smiled shortly. “Where’s the nearest grocery store? I wanna swing by for some ice cream.”

“I wanna pick the flavors!” Fish volunteered immediately. “We’ll get chocolate, cookies 'n cream, vanilla, peppermint, and some mochi!”

“We’ll explode before we eat all that!”

“Maybe we should ask Leo and Luna to come too so they can help us finish all the ice cream,” Lise suggested.

“I heard ice cream!” Leo piped up. “I’m so in!”

“Me, too!”

“Sweet, ice cream party on the bridge!"

“There are plenty more bridges that need building,” Jack said.

"Can't you just enjoy this victory?" Crow said, too hyped up to be brought down. "I mean, we did it! Things are gonna get better, maybe not today, maybe not this year, but someday, and we helped get the ball rolling!"

“Yeah, hey Lise what do you…” Yusei petered out when he realized she wasn’t standing next to him anymore. “…think.”

Crow smiled. “They decided to beat us to the bridge.” He jabbed his thumb behind him and joined Jack at his runner. He whispered up to him. “Watch this. Ten…”

Yusei stared at Lise’s back. He seemed to be fighting internally with himself. The more he waited the farther away she got though. He spoke up a split second after Crow reached one. “I’ve gotta go, guys.” He took off at top speed.

“Fucking nailed it,” Crow smirked proudly. He and Jack high-fived.

“But he still has to pull this off without being a total idiot.”

“That’s not going to happen. Hopefully Lise likes idiots.”

* * *

 

“Wait! Wait!”

Lise actually started walking faster. She didn’t care if it was Yusei, Jack, or Crow. At that moment, she didn’t want to talk with any of them if she could avoid it.

Akiza had other plans. She looked over hers and Lise’s shoulders and smiled mischievously. She detached herself from Lise and forcefully dragged Fish along with her. “Come on, Fish, let’s go on ahead. You too, Leo and Luna.”

“Wait what? Huh?” Fish was too bewildered to do much more than shoot Lise a confused glance while Akiza led her away.

“Wait!” Yusei shouted again, reaching for Lise’s arm. “Wait…” he whispered, a bit out of breath and at a loss for words now that he and Lise were face to face.

Lise’s heart sank. She had hoped to avoid talking to Yusei as long as possible. Apparently that wasn’t going to happen because he insisted on making things harder.

She decided to speak first. Yusei was winded anyway. She pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around herself as if she wanted some sort of protection no matter how flimsy. “Look, I don’t know what it is you want from me at this point. I get it, I really do, and I’m not blaming you or hating you for not reciprocating at all. It hurts right now, but I think we can still be friends. I just need time to get over you…” Lise stopped, realizing meeting Yusei’s eyes was too hard for her at the time. _Don't cry. You already did your crying._

Yusei mulled over her words carefully. “Friends…get over – No!”

“No?” Lise looked up in confusion.

“No, I don’t want to be friends anymore!” Yusei said in a panic, grabbing Lise’s shoulders. The look of nonplussed hurt on her face nearly killed him. He quickly let go of Lise and smacked himself in the forehead. “Stupid, why the hell did I say it like that?! I-I meant I made a mistake and I want to fix it. You can hit me or hurt me as much as you want when I’m done, or just walk away. I won’t stop you.”

“Talk.” Lise’s expression was unreadable for once, but she was staying.

Yusei went with it. “I-I’ve never been very good with how I feel. I didn’t understand why I felt so lonely when you weren’t around, why it was so hard to talk to you, or why the slightest little touch made me unbelievably happy. Eventually I figured out why I felt so crazy around you, but I lied to you. I was selfish, scared, and stupid and I hurt you. I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but I know that can’t change the fact that I did, and I’m so sorry. I lied to you then, but I want to tell you the truth now.” He swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. This was more than he’d spoken in one sitting for something that wasn’t a duel. “When we – wh-when I kissed you it did mean something to me b-because you mean something to me. You’re beautiful, and funny, and smart, and stubborn, and you always have to be right about everything, and it takes forever for you to trust people. But you mean something to me because…because…I…” He looked down and mumbled something indiscernible.

“What?” Lise leaned forward a little to listen better. “I can’t hear you.”

“I-I said,” Yusei clenched his hands into fists they were shaking so hard. He opened his mouth before he lost his nerve. “I said I love you.”

This took a second to register with Lise. Her eyes widened and then narrowed like she was suspicious. “You love me?” her words were barely above a whisper, as if she dared not believe them.

Yusei nodded.

“Say it again,” Lise said a little louder, as if challenging the statement. She stared searchingly at his face.

“I love you,” Yusei repeated earnestly. His heartbeat roared in his ears a mile a minute.

The gears started grinding madly in Lise’s mind, trying to comprehend this information.

Yusei had asked her to come to New Domino City with him. He’d always defended her from Trudge (and his annoying habit of being a stalker). He hadn’t rejected her when she told him she hated herself. He’d carried her back to Blister’s place after the Fortune Cup. He’d wanted her company whilst recovering at Martha’s. He’d been right beside her during the duel with Akiza. He’d punched Goodwin in the face when they’d discovered he was behind the incident two years ago. He’d helped her break free from Roman (twice). He’d taken her place in the duel against Roman. He’d carried her a second time out of the Old Reactor when she’d been injured. She was the only person he’d told about seeing his father in the Old Reactor. He hadn’t tried to stop her from joining the duel against Goodwin. Most of all was the way he’d held her so tightly after the Crimson Dragon had brought her back to life.

Yusei started rocking back and forth on his heels awkwardly. He was afraid silence meant he should leave, but he didn’t want to pass up a single word no matter how much it would hurt.

Lise shook her head, sighing. “It had to be you.”

“Huh?” Yusei stopped rocking. That was not one of the responses he had been expecting.

Lise threw her arms around Yusei. Her ear rested on his chest, listening to his pounding heartbeat. “I love you too, you stupid fucking idiot,” she said, turning red.

Yusei’s whole face turned pink and he grinned like an idiot. It was too good to believe as he wrapped his arms around Lise and rested his forehead on her head. “Do me a favor and pinch me or something to make sure this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not a dream,” Lise pulled back, her forehead wrinkled in thought. “Right?”

“I don’t think I can dream up this,” Yusei said softly, squeezing Lise’s hands.

“HEY!”

Both Lise and Yusei jumped.

Crow had his hands cupped over his mouth like a megaphone. He and Jack were grinning ridiculously wide. “Are you two gonna kiss or not?”

“Uh…” Yusei turned just as red as Lise. “C-Can I? Kiss you, I mean.”

Lise nodded. Words failed her and she figured it was safer to nod.

Yusei broke into a broad smile and dropped one of Lise’s hands to brush his knuckles gently across Lise’s cheek. “Are you scared?”

“Yeah,” she breathed as his fingers stretched over her ear. “You?” she mouthed when there was maybe an inch between them.

“Terrified,” Yusei uttered and then there wasn’t any space left to cross.

For a split second they stared at each other like they couldn’t believe it. Almost as one, Lise and Yusei closed their eyes and tilted their heads. Lise’s hands migrated to Yusei’s shoulder and the back of his head. He’d moved his hands down to Lise’s back and held her so tightly he lifted her off her feet.

Just two people learning how to kiss.

“Yuck.” Leo curled his lip in disgust.

“Oh be quiet, I think it’s sweet,” Luna said.

Fish sniffled in frustration. “I can’t!” she wailed, and collapsed.

Akiza laughed so hard she clutched at a stitch in her side. Jack and Crow joined them, exchanging high-fives with Luna.

“They’re together!”

“Finally!”

“I know, I’ve been waiting two years for this!”

“Is Fish dead?” Jack suddenly asked.

“You wish, assface,” Fish declared, raising a pointed finger from where she lay. The words came out muffled since her face was still pressed against the bridge.

Crow, Akiza, Leo, and Luna broke into hysterical giggles at Jack’s disappointment.

Lise and Yusei ignored them. In fact, it was probably safe to assume they couldn’t hear the others. They stopped only when they couldn’t breathe anymore. They leaned their foreheads together, breathing heavily.

“You do know,” Lise said in between breathes, her face red, “that we’re going to drive each other crazy right?”

“As long as I’ve got two tickets to crazy town I want you to have one.”

“I hear there’s plenty of room on the crazy train,” Crow interrupted. “So how about we all hit the road?”

“I’m up for it,” Jack said.

Fish sighed, her eyes disapprovingly glancing at Lise and Yusei holding hands. “And I guess I’ll allow,” she gestured at their hands like they were repulsive creatures fornicating. “That, but I will come for you if you hurt her.”

“That goes double for me,” Akiza said.

“Wait, but you guys are my friends too. Why would you think I want to hurt her?”

“Ew, I’m so not your friend.”

“I can live with that,” Yusei acknowledged, kissing Lise’s head.

“Me too,” she smiled, her heartbeat racing. Lise rose into the air. “So last one across the bridge is the biggest loser of the century?”

“You’re on!” Leo pumped his fist into the air.

"What he said!" Crow, Jack, and Yusei hopped on their runners and took off. 

“Hey, wait for us!” Luna protested, running for the bridge with her brother. "You guys, that's cheating!"

“No way!” Akiza laughed, riding on the back of her Black Rose Dragon.

"Oh, come on!" Fish shouted after everyone. "Morons, I can't fly anymore." She kicked a rock with her shoe and resigned herself to walking alone. 

The roar of a motor grew louder and louder, and Crow pulled up beside her. "Sorry, forgot. You want a ride?"

Fish grinned. "If you've got a spare helmet, then hell yeah!"

She hopped on, accepted the extra helmet, and let out a whoop as Crow gunned the engine, ready to catch up with the others.

“This is the best day ever! Whoohoo!” Lise soared high into the sky and dive-bombed at top speed across the bridge.

“YEAH!”

 


End file.
